Kanto: The Start of the Journey
by flblaziken
Summary: Summer Scorcher, a young Trainer from Littleroot Town, begins her Pokemon journey in the Kanto region. This story is based on Pokemon FireRed and LeafGreen, the anime, some manga, and other related fandom and pop culture. Please enjoy Summer's start as a Pokemon Trainer!
1. Kanto Prologue

**Hi everyone, and welcome to my first story! If you're reading this again, welcome back! After asking readers in the poll, I'm going to add author notes in the beginning and end of each chapter. The beginning notes will be a recap of the previous chapter and a preview of the current chapter. The endnotes will feature the Pokémon on Summer's team along with their natures and moves. The endnotes will ask at least one question based on the events of the chapter. Also, in every prologue, I will add a Hall of Fame page to readers who comment on at least three chapters. If you would like to be on this list, go ahead and give me any constructive feedback on the chapters and the story in general. Most of the ideas have been outlined, but I would hear how the story can be improved. I'm flexible to changes if they're doable. Any questions that are repeated will be answered in the profile. That way, it won't waste anyone's time. Now, enjoy Summer's journey in the Kanto Region!**

 **Hall of Fame (the Kanto Hall of Fame is now closed, stay tuned for the Orange Islands Hall of Fame): Gokukrish, El Torro, WyldClaw, Fancyyy, MightyMightyena**

 **Prologue**

A large screen television lit up a dark room. On the screen, a man wearing a brown suit said, "Welcome back to _Where Are They Now?_ _The_ _Kanto Region Edition_! We now finish our episode with the current champion, Red!"

The screen then showed battle footage of a boy with black hair wearing a red jacket, blue jeans, and a red and white cap commanding his team of powerful Pokémon. "Red comes from the small town of Pallet, where the esteemed Professor Oak lives. Six years ago, Red received a Pikachu that wandered far from Viridian Forest as his first Pokémon. Through catching new Pokémon and overcoming obstacles, he defeated all eight Gyms in the Kanto Region to earn his spot in the Indigo League Tournament. After battling many top contenders, he faced off against his archrival, Bllue!"

The screen showed the battle between the two rivals, where both sides battled hard. "In the end, Red's Pikachu defeated Blue's Jolteon in a long and hard-fought battle. After that, he spent his time capturing Pokémon for Professor Oak, becoming the first Trainer to successfully capture all Pokémon native to the Kanto Region. Red then received a letter that will cement his place in Kanto Champion history. He defeated Lorelei, Bruno, Agatha, and Lance, the members of the Elite Four and earned the right to battle the Kanto Champion, a man so mysterious, he never gave his name. After another hard-fought battle, Red became the new Kanto Champion and has retained his title for six years. As another Indigo League challenge starts, we look forward to the future Regional Champion challenging Red for the title. Look forward to new upcoming Trainers in the Up and Comers Show starting next month. Well, that's all the time we have. Good night, Kanto, and battle them all!"

A tall man with black hair and a black suit turned off the TV after the program ended. As he sat in his padded chair, he thought, _So…he's still as powerful as he was six years ago… But this time, vengeance will be mine._

Someone quietly knocked on the door, interrupting his thoughts. The man calmly said, "Come in."

A woman wearing a black blouse and slacks entered the room. "Sir, are we ready to enter Phase 1?" she asked.  
The man turned to her and said, "Yes, give the team in Johto the signal to steal that item. Then tell the teams here to start scouting."

"Yes, Master Giovanni," the woman meekly said. She bowed and exited the room.

"Yes, Red…" Giovanni said with an evil smile. "Get ready to relinquish your title to me, the leader of Team Rocket!" He gave an evil laugh, which echoed in the small room.

 _Meanwhile…in the Hoenn Region…_

Before I tell you about my journey, let me introduce myself. My name is Summer, and I'm from Littleroot Town in the lovely Hoenn region. My family was small, just my mom and dad. We are very close and my dad's very protective of me because of what happened to my younger sister five years ago.

I grew up around Pokémon and I wanted to learn more about them. I went to see Professor Birch, a man who researches native Pokémon habitats, when I was 8 and asked him if he could teach me about Pokémon. Professor Birch saw I had some potential and decided I should become his Junior Research Assistant so I can learn more about Pokémon and help others with this knowledge. I accepted his offer and became a Junior Research Assistant, studying natural Pokémon habitats. I traveled with Professor Birch to several places in the Hoenn region, and I met so many friends and experiences with Pokémon. My dad was concerned about me traveling, but when he saw I enjoyed it, he let me continue. I knew I will continue doing this as I get older and become a full-fledged researcher.

However, one other thing excited me other than my research: Pokémon battles. I was researching in the field when I saw two boys battling. One boy had a Zigzagoon while the other boy had a Poochyena. I saw something between the trainer and his Pokémon, a bond that can only be felt during a battle. It was something I thought about doing, but didn't have the courage to do. There are still debates whether or not Pokémon battles are important for kids, since they can be dangerous. But I knew that battling can unearth something both trainer and Pokémon share, and I wanted to understand it. I believed that Pokémon affect their Trainers and vice versa, creating a special environment where Trainer and Pokémon learn and grow from each other.

I knew I would have to eventually travel outside of Hoenn if I were to become a Pokémon Trainer, and I didn't want to be far from my family. However, seeing the reactions when new Trainers pick out a Pokémon Professor Birch offers fueled my ambition to travel and battle. I knew that when I turn 10, I will go on a journey that will change my life. Little did I know that the journey I would embark on would bring so many unexpected twists and turns, but also long-lasting friendships and revealed truths I never thought would change my life forever. My journey starts now…

 **And that's the prologue! The majority of the prologues for future stories will introduce a lore/villainous team, so feel free to give me any suggestions on how I should write them.**

 **Question of the Chapter: What's Giovanni's plan to get revenge on Red, the Kanto Champion?**


	2. Kanto 1a

**After writing an end-of-the-school-year personal essay about why she wants to become a Trainer, Summer plans to start her journey where many new Trainers go: the Kanto Region. Unfortunately, her dad wants her to stay in Hoenn. When she leaves her house to see Professor Birch, he's gotten into trouble again. What will Summer do and how will she convince her dad?**

 **Chapter 1: My First Pokémon and My First Legendary Pokémon Sighting (Part 1)**

I woke up one summer morning to the sound of Taillow outside my house. It seemed like any ordinary day, however it was my 10th birthday and I was able to finally get my very own Pokémon. Working with Pokémon everyday didn't reduce my desire to become a Pokémon Trainer. I put on my bronze-rimmed glasses and looked out at Littleroot Town for a few minutes. I knew I was lucky to meet Pokémon and hope my journey will allow me to study and learn more about them. After that, I set out the clothes I will wear today. I already packed most of the clothes for my journey into my purple West Side backpack. I put on my favorite brown nature T-shirt with a picture of Mt. Chimney and my blue jean capris, brushed my hair and teeth, and ran downstairs.

"Good morning, Summer!" My mom, Anna, said as I got to our kitchen. She was a short woman with black hair and a slight build. Despite her size, she was very strong-willed and caring. She worked as an administrator for the Hoenn Transportation and Roads Maintenance Department at the western branch in Petalburg City. She was an excellent cook and loved crocheting. She would prepare fabulous holiday dinners and give us and friends warm sweaters and blankets for presents.

"Good morning, Mommy!" I replied cheerfully. I saw that she made my favorite breakfast: pancakes with warm syrup and fresh Pecha Berries.

"This looks good!" I said, about to dig in.

"Summer, we need to wait for Daddy to come," my mom said.

I was a little impatient and hungry, but I knew I had to wait for my dad, William. He's the kind of person who waits for everyone to arrive before a meal starts. I heard footsteps coming from upstairs and saw my dad. He was taller than my mom was and had black hair. He worked at a company in Rustboro City specializing in technical support for companies in the Hoenn region. He's a smart and hardworking man with great stories about his childhood. Although losing my sister took a toll on him, he loves me greatly but tries to help me with everything.

"Happy birthday, Summer!" my dad said when he came into the kitchen.

"Thanks, Daddy," I said, eagerly waiting to eat my pancakes.

My mom smiled and said, "You can eat them now." She got pancakes for my dad and herself while I ate.

My dad asked, "Are you ready to start on your journey, Summer?"

After eating a mouthful of pancakes, I excited said, "Yes, Daddy! I can't wait to travel to the Kanto region!"

My dad paused, then said, "I thought you are going to travel around the Hoenn region."

I said, "I did think about traveling around Hoenn, but I want to explore Kanto since that's where most Trainers start on their journeys."

My dad raised his voice a little, saying, "I don't think you should travel to Kanto. We don't have any relatives there."

I knew where my dad was coming from, but I said, "We have relatives in Johto. If I do need help, I can call them." My dad stopped talking and went off to his computer room.

I became a little upset, since sometimes I blurt out things without really thinking about people's feelings. I asked my mom, "Did I upset Daddy again?"

"No, Summer," my mom said after sighing. "He's just worried about you traveling so far from home. Why don't you go see Professor Birch and get your first Pokémon?"

"Okay…" I said, a little down. "Do you need help with the dishes?"

"That's all right," my mom said. "Don't feel so upset. Getting your first Pokémon is a very happy moment."

I smiled at my mom's words. "Thanks, Mommy," I happily said. I put on my white and blue shoes, waved goodbye to my mom, and headed outside.

I headed straight to Professor Birch's Laboratory. It was a short walk, as the lab was southeast from my house. I knew around this time Professor Birch would be feeding the starter Pokémon. I spent a lot of time caring for the starters and helping new Trainers pick their first Pokémon. The excitement of finally having one of the starter Pokémon for myself made the walk to the Lab seem it was only a few seconds.

I arrived at the lab and noticed a boy slightly older than me waiting outside. He had very dark spiked hair and tan skin and wore a blue shirt, black jeans, and a red bandana. He was tall and showed a determined but slightly annoyed look on his face.

I walked up to the boy and I felt a little scared to be near him. I stood a foot away and asked, "Are you here to get a starter Pokémon too?"

The boy said, in an upset tone, "I've been waiting outside for half an hour and Professor Birch is not here!"

I wasn't too worried about it, since Professor Birch sometimes gets so engrossed in his research that he is late to several meetings and important events. "I'll go look for Professor Birch. He's most likely doing research nearby," I told the boy.

The boy crossed his arms and said, "I'll wait around a little longer."

I breathed a sign of relief. For one, he has some patience. And two, I did want to get away from him. I headed towards the road leading away from Littleroot Town: Route 101.

I walked around for a little while, trying to avoid the grass, when I heard, "HELP ME!"

 _That sounds like Professor Birch_ , I thought. _He must be in trouble!_ I ran towards his voice and found a man with brown hair wearing a lab coat and shorts being chased by two black dogs, which I recognized as Poochyena.

Professor Birch saw me and breathed a sigh of relief. "Summer, it's you!" he quickly said, running around in circles. "Could you get one of the starter Pokémon in my bag? He could really help us out."

I looked inside his brown bag and found three Pokéballs containing the starter Pokémon. "Why did you take the starter Pokémon with you and not your Zigzagoon?"

"There's no time for questions! I'm starting to get really tired…" he said. He was then stopped by a row of trees and the Poochyena surrounded him, growling.

I noticed the situation is getting worse and looked inside the Pokéballs. Two of the starters, Mudkip, the Water starter, and Treecko, the Grass starter, were scared to come out of their Pokéballs, and I knew they wouldn't want to battle. The Fire starter Torchic, however, was trying to get out of his Pokéball. I let Torchic out and he ran towards the Poochyena, trying by himself. The Poochyena then Tackled Torchic and pushed him back.

I told Torchic, "We need to try a different way. The Poochyena look strong." Torchic was a little shocked but then looked at me intently, as if he was waiting for a command.

"Torchic," I realized, "Do you want to listen to me and battle the Poochyena together?"

Torchic nodded, and I knew he was the starter I want. "Use Growl, Torchic!" I commanded Torchic.

Torchic released a low-pitched growl at the Poochyena. The noise hurt the Poochyenas' ears, and they charged towards us.

I then told Torchic, "Use Growl once more, then Scratch!" The Growl weakened them enough so Torchic was able to Scratch them, making the Poochyena flee with fright.

I knelt down and petted Torchic's head. "Thank you Torchic. You did really well helping me save Professor Birch."

Torchic chirped happily and looked at me with a sparkle in his eyes. I could tell he wanted me to be his Trainer. I smiled at Torchic and returned him to his Pokéball.

I ran over to Professor Birch and asked, "Are you okay, Professor?"

Professor Birch finished panted and said, "Thanks, Summer. I owe you one."

"Professor," I smiled, "you owe me a lot of favors every time I remind you that you're late for something. Speaking of late…"

"Oh, no!" Professor Birch exclaimed, "You and Aaron are getting your starter Pokémon today! We should quickly head back to the lab. But let's take it a little easy. I still need to recover from my impromptu exercise."

I laughed and said, "Of course, Professor."

We briskly walked to the lab. Aaron was staring at the trees then noticed us coming to the doors.

"Aaron!" Professor Birch exclaimed. "Sorry, I'm late! I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."

"I was here for a little while, but I understand," Aaron said with a small smile.

Professor Birch unlocked the lab doors and we all went inside. The lab had one main floor and a second half floor. Instead of test tubes and lab containers like most labs, the lab was filled with plant and soil samples from around the Hoenn region. Professor Birch also had a computer station with a cameraphone and a high tech computer, which I mostly used since he didn't like computers. Bookshelves lined the first floor, containing books about regional habitats, Pokémon adaptation, and some books he wrote. Professor Birch's Zigzagoon, a brown and tan furry Pokémon with a raccoon-like face, was cleaning his lab table.

"Hi, Ziggy! Sorry we kept you waiting," Professor Birch sheepishly said.

Zigzagoon nodded at us and got off the table. The professor set down his bag and let the starter Pokémon out on his lab table. Mudkip and Treecko looked happier and greeted us. Torchic, on the other hand, jumped into my arms and was very excited to see me again.

"Professor," I politely asked, "can I have Torchic? I feel we really bonded."

The professor smiled and said, "Of course! Since you saved me, you deserve the first pick. The bond Torchic and you had while battling the Poochyena was strong despite meeting for the first time."

"Thank you so much, Professor!" I happily exclaimed. Torchic chirped happily as well. I hugged Torchic, and his warmth entering my heart. "Torchic, would it be okay if I nickname you Blaze?" I calmly asked. Torchic beamed at his new name and snuggled my right arm.

Professor Birch smiled and said, "That is a fine nickname, Summer. Now then, Aaron, which Pokémon would you like?"

Aaron stared at Treecko and Mudkip for a while. "I'll take Mudkip," he firmly stated. Mudkip smirked at his new Trainer.

"Thanks for getting the professor," Aaron said to me. "I hope we can battle in the future."

"Sure," I said. Aaron left the lab and started his journey, or so I thought at the time. I returned Blaze to give him some rest.

"Professor," I asked, "why were you on Route 101 earlier without Ziggy?"

"Oh….." Professor Birch slowly said, "I was trying to get the starter Pokémon some fresh air. I thought that since it wouldn't be too far from the lab, Ziggy can stay inside. I guess I got a little too close to a Poochyena den, and that was why they were chasing me."

"Professor," I lightly scolded, "you should really watch where he was going."

He laughed and said, "I'll try to remember next time. So, Summer, which region will you start your journey in?"

I paused, unsure of what to tell him.

Professor Birch looked worried and asked, "Is something the matter, Summer? Remember, I'm here if you want to talk about it."

I smiled and said, "Thanks, Professor. I want to go to the Kanto region because that's where most first-time Trainers start their journeys. But my dad doesn't want me to go because we have no relatives there."

Professor Birch put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Summer, I'm confident you'll have a great journey in Kanto. And, you'll be able to do more research about Pokémon environments. Kanto has different ecosystems not found in Hoenn. Hey, I know the regional Professor there. I'm sure he can help you with not only your research but also your journey. Why don't I give him a call and let your parents know? Maybe that'll help change Bill's mind."

"Thank you so much, Professor Birch!" I exclaimed with joy.

"It's the least I can do for all the work you help me with, Summer," Professor Birch said.

The cameraphone by his desk rang, slightly startling me.

"Oh, I wonder who that could be," Professor Birch said curiously.

He walked over to the cameraphone and answered the call. A man with brown hair and glasses and wearing a lab coat showed up on the screen. I couldn't figure out what they were talking about, but it seemed very important.

Professor Birch walked back to me and said, "That was Professor Elm from the Johto Region. He needs help getting a valuable package, but his Junior Research Assistant was not old enough to have a Pokémon and Professor Elm wanted someone to go with him. I recommended you to go, since you're going to the Kanto region anyway."

"I can go to Johto and help, but don't most ships go to Olivine City?" I wondered.

Professor Birch smiled and said, "Normally yes, but there's a specialized cruise line that goes to smaller ports, like Petalburg City and Cherrygrove City, the closest city to where Professor Elm lives. I'll help arrange the ticket, so don''t worry about the price."

"Thanks, Professor," I said with a smile.

"Now," Professor Birch said, "let's go over to your house and I'll talk to Bill."

"Sure," I said. We left his lab and headed over to my house.

My parents were waiting outside. My mom was happy to see us. Professor Birch started to talk with my dad, and my mom walked towards me.

"So, Summer, which Pokémon did you pick?" my mom asked.

I let out Blaze and said, "This is Blaze, my Torchic."

"It's so nice to meet you, Blaze," my mom said with a sweet smile. Blaze smiled and jumped into her arms. "He feels so warm! No wonder why he's the perfect partner for you; you always hated the cold."

I laughed and said, "That's very true!"

We looked at my dad and Professor Birch. My dad looked upset while the professor was trying to reason with him.

My mom sighed and said, "This may take a while again. Summer, why don't you go visit Uncle Alberto? He may need help on his farm. Since you have Blaze, I think it'll be safe for you to go by yourself."

"Sounds like a good idea," I said, "I think I need Uncle Alberto's advice as well. I'll see you before the sun sets."

"I'll let Uncle Alberto know you're coming and you can meet him in Oldale Town."

"Sounds, good," I said with a smile.

"Goodbye, Summer. Be safe!" my mom said and hugged me. I hugged her back. I left my house, with Blaze in my arms, and headed towards Uncle Alberto's farm near Oldale Town.

 **Pokémon: Blaze (Torchic): Brave Nature, moves: Scratch, Growl**

 **Questions of the Chapter:**

 **Who is Aaron? (BTW: he won't be in the Kanto story, but he will be in a future story. So feel free to speculate)**

 **What do you think happened to Summer's sister?**


	3. Kanto 1b

**After getting her first Pokémon from helping Professor Birch, Summer's dad still refuses to let her leave Hoenn. Her mom sends her to her brother's farm so she and Professor Birch can talk to Summer's dad. When Summer and Blaze get there, she remembers something about her past that influenced her view on Pokémon. Little did she know that a Pokémon was watching her from a distance. What will Summer's dad decide in the end?**

 **Chapter 1: My First Pokémon and My First Legendary Pokémon Sighting (Part 2)**

While walking to Oldale Town with Blaze in my arms, I thought about my uncle. Uncle Alberto was my mom's older brother and one of my favorite uncles. He had short black hair and always wore farming clothes and his favorite straw hat. He owned a farm near Oldale Town with his pet and companion, Clifford the Growlithe. I always went there for a week during my breaks and helped him and my aunt, Auntie Marisol, around the farm. He raised Miltank to harvest MooMoo Milk and create products from them. Everybody from Rustboro City to Slateport City loved his homemade chocolate and vanilla MooMoo Milk ice creams. He also raised several Berry trees, especially those with medicinal and culinary qualities. I loved learning the properties and healing qualities of each Berry. I helped Uncle Alberto pick Berries and occasionally, I brought some home to experiment with homemade Pokémon food and human food using Uncle Alberto's recipes. It was messy and sometimes I burnt the food, but I loved learning so much from Uncle Alberto.

Then, I remembered the Poochyena earlier might still be close by. Blaze seemed remember this before going through Route 101; he looked around cautiously while I was daydreaming. All of a sudden, one of the Poochyena from earlier ran towards us. It appeared to be frantic about something. Blaze then jumped out of my arms and wanted to battle the scared Poochyena.

"Blaze, wait!" I commanded. "Poochyena doesn't want to fight. It seems there's something wrong."

Blaze looked at me and walked back to me. Poochyena calmed down a bit, then led me to a small bush in the middle of the route. I looked inside and saw two Poochyena: one badly wounded and poisoned and the other watching over it.

 _This looks really bad_ , I thought. _I have to take it to the Pokémon Center_. I immediately grabbed the wounded Poochyena and ran towards Oldale Town, with Blaze and the other Poochyena following me.

As we reached Oldale Town, I tried to find the Pokémon Center. Suddenly, I heard a man call my name. I looked in that direction and saw Uncle Alberto and Clifford.

"Hey, Summer," he said. "Your mom said you'll be coming, but I didn't expect to see you so quickly. But it looks like our walk to the farm will have to wait. What's wrong with that Poochyena?"

I showed him the sick Poochyena and said, "I found it in a bush. It seems to be poisoned by something. I don't have any healing items to cure its poisoning."

Uncle Alberto looked at the Poochyena and wrote a note. He gave the note to Clifford and told him, "Clifford, go back home and give this to Marisol." Clifford nodded and ran north of Oldale Town.

I asked Uncle Alberto, "How come we're not going to the Pokémon Center?"

He had a worried look on his face and replied, "Nurse Joy is currently at a nursing conference, so her Chansey is too busy helping the other injured Pokémon there. I sent a note to Auntie Marisol to get several Pecha Berries and a MooMoo Milk bottle, put the items in his medicine bag, and give it to Clifford to bring back."

As soon as he finished talking, Clifford came back with his woven medicine bag. Uncle Alberto took a mortar and pestle from the bag and crushed two Pecha Berries. He then mixed in the MooMoo Milk, making the powder a light pink drink. He poured the drink into a sippy cup so it'll be easier for Poochyena to drink it.

"Here, Poochyena, drink this," Uncle Alberto calmly said. He tried to feed the Poochyena in my arms, but its friends snapped at him.

"Uncle Alberto, I think the Poochyena don't trust you yet. Let me do it," I said.

Uncle Alberto smiled and nodded. He gave me the sippy cup, and I fed the sick Poochyena. Its friends stopped snapping at Uncle Alberto and watched me. The sick Poochyena immediately became healthy and barked with delight. I put the Poochyena down and its friends nuzzled him with happiness. Then, the two Poochyena from earlier looked at me worryingly and knelt down.

 _I see_ , I thought. I knelt down and petted their heads. "I accept your apology. Don't feel bad. I understand now why you two attacked Professor Birch earlier because you were trying to protect your hurt friend. Professor Birch understands that he was too close to your den and he feels bad as well." The three Poochyena then rubbed their faces in my hands and ran off towards Route 101.

"I'm glad that Poochyena's feeling much better," I said after a sigh of relief. "Thanks Uncle Alberto, and you too, Clifford, for getting the medical supplies." Clifford barked happily, and Uncle Alberto gave a hearty laugh.

He replied, "Well, Summer, you handled the situation well and the Poochyena seemed to understand your intentions. You always have a way of understanding Pokémon."

I smiled at his praise, and it really boosted my confidence.

Uncle Alberto noticed Blaze and asked, "Oh, is this your starter, Summer? He looks like he'll take good care of you on your journey."

My smile turned into a worried look, and I told him, "I was going start my journey in Kanto today, but Daddy wants me to travel around Hoenn."

Uncle Alberto chuckled and said, "Well, your dad worries about you and wants you to be closer to us. But, I understand you wanting to go to Kanto: it's where many new Trainers start and it'll have Pokémon not native to Hoenn."

"It's exciting to go to Kanto, but I'm a little scared of being so far away from home," I said quietly.

Uncle Alberto smiled and said, "Why don't we go to the farm and continue this conversation. I'm sure Auntie Marisol would like to help you out as well."

I nodded, and we walked towards his farm past the Oldale Town hills. Three red wooden barns welcomed us to Uncle Alberto's farm. The barn on the left had milk bottles on the walls and was for his eight Miltank and Curt, his Tauros. They were feeding on green grass in a fenced pasture while Curt occasionally looked up to spot any trouble. The barn on the right had flames painted on the walls was for his herd of ten Ponyta led by Darren and Cindy, his Rapidash. They were racing each other around the corral and it seemed like they were having fun. The plain-looking barn in the middle was a storage barn for harvested Berries. There was also a large refrigerator and freezer for storing Moomoo Milk and making Moomoo Milk ice cream and butter. As we kept walking towards his house, we waved to all of his Pokémon. They all walked up to their enclosed fences and smiled at us. This brought me back memories of milking Miltank and riding on Ponyta.

After passing the storage barn, we arrived at his orange wooden one-story house. Although Uncle Alberto's house was smaller than the barns, it was very welcoming and had small Berry trees growing on the two windowsills. Their main Berry trees, filled with delicious fruit, stood behind the house. The smell of baked goods coming from the open door brought back happy memories with my aunt and uncle. A woman with braided black hair and glasses waited for us on the porch swing. Clifford ran over to her and leaned on her pink floral dress.

The woman picked up Clifford and said, "You are such a good Growlithe, Clifford. Thank you for bringing Al the items so quickly."

She then looked at us and gave me a warm smile. "Hello, Summer," she said, "it's so good to see you again."

"Hi, Auntie Marisol!" I said with a big smile. "Thanks for letting me come visit."

"Of course, dear," she said. "I see you picked Torchic for your starter."

"Yeah, he helped me and Professor Birch earlier, we just instantly connected. I nicknamed him Blaze," I told Auntie Marisol and Uncle Alberto.

"I bet you two are hungry from your adventures today. Why don't you two come inside? I made some Pecha Berry pie," Auntie Marisol said.

"Thanks, Auntie Marisol." I said with a happy thought. Pecha Berry pie was Auntie Marisol's specialty pie.

We went into the house and headed to the kitchen. The kitchen had shelves of dishes and cups, counters filled with baking ingredients, drawers of utensils and cookware, a sink, and a medium-sized refrigerator. A table with four chairs and a Pokémon feeding station sat in the middle of the room. Auntie Marisol went to the counter, cut up the cooling pie, and placed five slices onto five plates. Uncle Alberto went to the fridge, took out a gallon of Moomoo Milk, and poured it into three glasses and two bowls. I took two of the plates and gave them to Clifford and Blaze at the feeding station, and then I brought the other plates and three forks to the table. Auntie Marisol brought the Pokémon the bowls of Moomoo Milk, and Uncle Alberto place the cups on the table. I eagerly ate the pie and drank the Milk. I saw Blaze was hesitant to eat while Clifford heartily ate the special treat.

"Come on, Blaze," I said with a kind voice. "It's really good."

I put a piece of pie on my fork and put it in front of Blaze's beak. Blaze sniffed it and ate the piece. Blaze's eyes sparkled and he began to quickly eat his slice.

I giggled and told him, "Don't eat so fast, Blaze. There's always more if you're still hungry."

I looked up and saw Uncle Alberto and Auntie Marisol smiling at me. I felt a little weirded out and gave a slight smile back.

Uncle Alberto said slyly, "You're ready to become a Trainer."

Auntie Marisol nodded and said, "You really care for Blaze, even though you two met earlier today. That's the most important sign of a Pokémon Trainer."

Although I appreciated the praise, I still wasn't so sure. I made a small frown and said, "Thanks for the compliments, but that means I have to live on my own. I'm worried that I can't find any place to stay during my travels."

Auntie Marisol and Uncle Alberto looked at each other then nodded. Auntie Marisol got up and took the dishes to the sink.

"Why don't you come help me feed the Ponyta, Summer? It'll help you calm down," Uncle Alberto said, getting up from his chair.

I was a little confused, but I said, "Sure, Uncle Alberto. Blaze, want to come help?"

Blaze looked at me with a beak covered in pink syrup and nodded. I chuckled and wiped Blaze's beak with a napkin. I got up, and Blaze jumped into my arms. We then left the house and headed to the Ponyta barn.

After a short walk to the barn, Uncle Alberto got the hay for the Ponyta and Rapidash from a hay pile outside and put it into a large gray wheelbarrow. As he pushed the wheelbarrow to the feeding trough, Blaze and I made sure the wheelbarrow didn't tip over. I got a pitchfork lying near the trough and moved the hay into it. The Ponyta and Rapidash saw us near the feeding through and ran over towards us. They immediately ate the food and neighed us thanks.

As I let Blaze stand on the edge of the trough and talk to the Ponyta, Uncle Alberto said, "You know, this reminded me of a time when you wanted one of my Ponyta."

I looked at him and remembered only faint memories of it. "Sorry, Uncle Alberto, I don't remember much about it," I said with a sheepish grin.

Uncle Alberto gave a hearty laugh and said, "Don't worry about it. Do you want me to tell you what happened?"

I said, "Sure, I'd love to hear it."

Uncle Alberto got two blue folding chairs from the barn and set them up near the trough. I sat closer to Blaze and Uncle Alberto sat closer to Darren.

"So…let me see…." Uncle Alberto mused as he rubbed his chin. "I believe this was when you were seven. That year, Darren and Cindy gave birth to a shiny Ponyta."

"Wait, I do remember that Ponyta!" I exclaimed. "Waves was so pretty with her blue mane."

"That's right, Summer," Uncle Alberto said with a smile. "You really loved that Ponyta and even named her. I really did want to give her to you, but you know your dad."

"Yeah…" I said with a sigh. "When I was younger, I didn't understand why. But now I know it was because we didn't room to care for her."

Uncle Alberto nodded. "You were really upset when your dad told you couldn't keep her."

I felt bad about my reaction, especially since I didn't talk to Daddy for a week.

Uncle Alberto continued his story. "A week after you dad said no, Waves was ready for a new Trainer. As I recall, a girl named Susie wanted Waves for her first Pokémon. I was worried how you would react, but I knew I had to tell you. When I told you Waves was going with Susie, you became more distraught and refused to give Waves to her."

"It seemed so silly back then," I said with a quiet tone. "I was so selfish about having a Pokémon that I didn't consider Susie's or Waves's feelings at all."

I was about to cry when Uncle Alberto got up and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I know it was really hard, Summer," he said solemnly, "but I was so proud of your decision. When you saw Susie crying because she wanted Waves, that's when you saw the bond between her and Waves was special. You held back your sadness and let Susie take Waves with her. Susie then let us know how Waves was doing through Taillow Mail and all the pictures she took with her. You smiled when you read the letters and saw the pictures. You became excited about traveling and meeting new people and Pokémon, and even more so after a new letter came. I knew then that you would be just fine traveling away from home, because you'll also meet new friends and Pokémon on your journey."

Uncle Alberto saw it was getting late and said, "You should start heading home soon. Why don't you pick some berries for your parents? I have plenty to give away."

My mind was lost in thought as the Ponyta and Rapidash finished eating and headed into their barn. I then heard Uncle Alberto and said, "Thanks, Uncle Alberto. I appreciate it."

Uncle Alberto gave me a side hug and we headed to his Berry orchards with Blaze running after us. We walked around his house and saw the large trees filled with Oran, Pecha, Rawst, Cheri, and Leppa Berries. Uncle Alberto and Auntie Marisol not only harvested and sold the fruits, but made pies, cakes, and other foods to sell. Uncle Alberto got me a wicker basket lying by his house, and I took it.

"Come on, Blaze," I told my Torchic. "Let's go find some delicious fruit for Mommy and Daddy."

Blaze chirped happily and followed me as I went through the trees. I harvested Oran, Pecha, Rawst, and Cheri Berries while Blaze happily ran around the trees. I saw how happy Blaze was with me and wondered how Susie and Waves are doing now. As I thought about this, I felt a strong presence behind me. Blaze stopped running and stared in the direction of the nearby hills. I looked in Blaze's direction and saw a large Pokémon I never saw before at the top of one of the hills. The large four-legged Pokémon had dark brown fur, silver wings, and what looked like a colorful mask. The Pokémon stared at me intently and I felt a sudden warmth and comfort from its glare. It suddenly looked up and ran towards the east where Johto and Kanto were, and I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around and saw Uncle Alberto. He said, "That Pokémon seemed to be interested in you."

I asked him, "Why what that Pokémon be interested in me?"

"I'm not sure," Uncle Alberto said. "Take it as a sign that you should start your journey in Kanto."

I nodded, and we headed to the front of the house. Auntie Marisol waited for us and handed me a Pecha Berry pie wrapped in an orange handkerchief.

"Give this to your dad, Summer," Auntie Marisol said with a small smile. "This will help him feel better about you leaving."

My dad loved Pecha Berry pie as much as I do, and I smiled. "Thanks, Auntie Marisol," I said.

Uncle Alberto then put the harvested berries into a wooden picnic basket and added a package of MooMoo Milks and Lava Cookies.

"Good luck, Summer," he said with a tear in his eye. "I know you'll be a great Trainer. Enjoy every moment of your journey."

I began to cry and I took the package with gratitude. Blaze saw me crying and rubbed against my leg to comfort me. I knelt down and hugged Blaze.

I looked up and saw the sun setting. Blaze climbed into the basket, and I held it in my arms. I turned to Uncle Alberto and Auntie Marisol and said, "We should head back home. Thanks for the food and advice. Bye!"

"Goodbye, dear," Auntie Marisol said.

I waved goodbye to my relatives and Clifford, who barked his goodbyes. I went back home with Blaze sleeping in the basket. Seeing Blaze and remembering what happened today gave me the courage to tell my dad I want to travel and start my journey.

When I arrived back in Littleroot Town, I saw my parents and Professor Birch waiting for me at the town entrance. My dad walked up to me and hugged me. I was so surprised I almost dropped the picnic basket.

With tears in his eyes, he said in between sobs, "Summer, I'm so sorry I let my emotions try to stop you from going to Kanto. Please be careful and have fun on your journey."

Realizing what he meant, I cried and hugged him back. After the embrace, I took Blaze out of the basket and returned him into his Pokéball. I then gave it to my dad. My mom then gave me my purple backpack.

"Your birthday presents inside your backpack are from us, Summer. It'll be very useful on your journey," my mom said with her warm smile.

I looked inside and saw my clothes, food, a Pokémon Trainer starter kit, a white wallet with 1000 Pokédollars inside, and a black Pokégear with my parents', relatives' and Professor Birch's numbers registered in it.

I joyfully said, "Thank you so much for your gifts and I'll keep in touch whenever I go to a new city."

Professor Birch walked up to me and said, "I talked to Professor Elm and told him you are coming to Johto to help him and his Junior Research Assistant. I'll also contact Professor Oak from the Kanto Region that you'll be going there to start your journey. He may have projects you can help him with while you're there."

Trying to hold back his own tears, he hugged me as well, then handed me a Hoenn Pokédex.

"Please use this on your journey," he said. "This Pokédex has data for Pokémon found in Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn. It also has a special editing function that allows you to add and change any information. Feel free to use it if you find any new data."

"Wow," I said, overwhelmed by all the presents. "Thanks, Professor Birch. I'll do my best."

"That's my Junior Research Assistant," he said and laughed.

All of us then walked to Petalburg City, where the nearest dock was. My dad gave me a ticket for the _S.S. Johto_ , the small cruise liner that visited smaller port cities, leaving from Petalburg City in 5 minutes.

"Goodbye, Summer," My parent said with calm voices. I looked at their eyes and saw they were sad but filled with pride. Filled with so much joy mixed with sadness of leaving home, I hugged my parents for what may be the last time for a while.

I heard the whistles from the ship blow, and I knew my journey was about to begin. I put on my backpack and looked at the _S.S. Johto_ outlined by the setting sun. As I ran to the ship, I turned and waved goodbye to my parents and Professor Birch. After boarding the ship, I knew this was the start of a great adventure.

 **Pokémon: Blaze (Torchic): Brave Nature, moves: Scratch, Growl**

 **Questions of the Chapter:**

 **Who's the Pokémon watching Summer? (If you're re-reading this chapter and you're ahead, please don't spoil it for new readers)**

 **What Pokémon will Summer catch on her Kanto journey?**


	4. Kanto 2

**After a tearful farewell to her family and Professor Birch, Summer and Blaze travel to the Johto Region to help Professor Elm and his Junior Research Assistant. Summer and Blaze meet Samir, the Junior Research Assistant, and his Pokémon, Chikorita. While walking to New Bark Town, they run into a Hoothoot causing trouble for Trainers. Will Summer and Blaze be able to stop him?**

 **Chapter 2: The Thieving Hoothoot**

When the ship left Petalburg City, I thought the trip would be similar to the ship that goes to Slateport City. Unfortunately, the ship was a lot smaller and made loud noises every time it hit a wave. Not only that, it was my first time on a boat by myself. I got seasick almost immediately, and it took me a while to recover. Blaze helped me get medicine, dinner, and water from the crewmembers while I lay sick in my bunk. After a couple of hours, the waves became calmer and I felt better. I got up, took the medicine, and ate the cold dinner. Blaze ate some Oran Berries a crewmember left for him.

I put the Pokédex and wallet into my right pockets and my Pokégear into my left pocket. I briefly looked at my Trainer ID Card in my wallet and couldn't believe I was actually a Trainer for one day. I then opened the Trainer starter kit, a handy box filled with essentials for new Trainers. Mine contained a set of 5 Potions, 5 Full Heals, a set of 5 Pokéballs, a blue sleeping bag, basic camping tools, and a portable gardening kit with a Wailmer watering pot and a Berry starter set. I sorted my items and placed them into my backpack. Luckily, my backpack had a special infini-item capacity amount and a function that allowed items to shrink into the pockets and enlarge when I needed it. After that, I attached the Pokéballs on the right side of my belt and then opened the gardening kit. I planted the Pecha, Rawst, Cheri, and Oran Berries from the starter set into the four pots. After watering them, I put the gardening kit into my backpack and walked around on the deck with Blaze.

I looked up and saw the night sky filled with stars. Blaze stared at them for a very long time.

"This must be your first time looking at stars, right?" I asked him.

Blaze looked at me and nodded. I smiled at my young Pokémon's curiosity of the world. I knelt down and picked him up.

"Blaze, are you ready to start our journey?" I asked.

Blaze nodded and had a determined look on his face.

I giggled and said, "I'm ready too. Let's meet lots of friends and battle hard together."

Blaze snuggled my arm, and I hugged him back. I saw it was getting late and went back into my cabin.

After getting ready for bed, I got into my bunk and Blaze jumped onto the pillow. I smiled and whispered, "Good night, Blaze."

Blaze chirped softly, and we both fell fast asleep.

I started to stir when I heard the P.A. system turn on.

"Your attention, please. The _S.S. Johto_ has docked in Cherrygrove City of the Johto Region. You are free to leave the ship whenever you are ready. Those continuing to Kanto can swap their tickets at the dock's ticket booth to board the _S.S. Kanto_ , which will be leaving for Pallet Town of the Kanto Region tomorrow at 10am. Thank you for traveling with us, and we hope to see you again."

I looked my ship ticket and saw it can be exchanged for an _S.S. Kanto_ ticket. _Thanks Daddy, for knowing about this_ , I thought with a small smile. Blaze and I got up and got ready for the day. A crewmember came by and gave us breakfast and more Oran Berries. I thanked him, and Blaze and I quickly ate breakfast. I packed my things, carried Blaze in my arms, and got off the ship, waving goodbye to the crew. Blaze and I breathed in the crisp Johto air and saw the small town of Cherrygrove City.

I immediately went to the ticket booth and exchanged my ticket so I wouldn't have to do it tomorrow. Then I realized I had no idea what do to next. _What should I do now?_ I thought. _Professor Birch didn't say where I was supposed to meet Professor Elm_. Suddenly, my Pokégear rang and interrupted my thoughts. I took it out of my pocket saw Professor Birch on the Caller ID.

"Hi, Professor Birch!" I answered.

"Hello, Summer! How was your cruise?" Professor Birch said.

"I'm not sure it was a cruise, but it was fine." I said sheepishly. "Blaze and I made it to Cherrygrove City."

"Great! We all miss you, but it seems you're doing just fine. I just got off the phone with Professor Elm. He sent someone to come get you in front of the Cherrygrove City Pokémon Center."  
"Thanks for letting me know, Professor."

"No problem. Anything else before I hang up, Summer?"

Thinking that it was too coincidental that he knew I was thinking about, I asked, "Professor, I was just thinking about this before you called me. How did you know that?"

"Oh…just a hunch…" Professor Birch said slowly. "I didn't use the weird mind-reading warning system most Professors use when they feel Trainers shouldn't be using certain items for something."

I was shocked and said, "You guys spy on Trainers?"  
"What?! It's not spying," Professor Birch adamantly denied. "It's only for Trainers who really want to test the limits on items, like trying to fish in a hole in the ground. Like I said, I don't really use it as much, anyway. It IS a little creepy."

"Anyway," Professor Birch said, changing the subject, "you should probably get to the Pokémon Center. It is a short distance from New Bark Town where Professor Elm is."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks, Professor," I said. "I'll call you when I finish helping Professor Elm."

"Great! I can't wait to hear what he needed help with. Bye, Summer!" Professor Birch said.

"Bye, Professor," I replied, then hung up.

I didn't know where the Pokémon Center was, so I was wandering around the buildings. I finally saw the Center and walked happily towards the building. Suddenly, an old man jumped out from an alley between two houses and asked, "Hey you! Want a tour of the city?"

Blaze wanted to attack him for scaring me, but I held him tightly. "Actually, I'm just going to the Pokémon Center, and it's right over there. So, I'm just going to go there now," I said while slowly moving away.

"Nonsense!" the man yelled happily. "Everyone loves a free tour! Come with me!"

He grabbed my arm and dragged me around Cherrygrove City in the opposite direction. As he pointed out some useless buildings, I started to become more annoyed with him and worried about the time. Finally, for what felt like half an hour, we arrived in front of the Pokémon Center.

 _Thank goodness_ , I thought.

"And that's the grand circle tour of Cherrygrove City!" The man said with a bow. "So, what do you think?"

"It was great and all, but I really need to meet up with someone. Thanks for the tour," I said in a somewhat happy tone.

"There you are, Dad!" a young woman shouted as she walked towards us. "What did I tell you about scaring Trainers with your crazy tours?!"

The man lowered his head in shame and told us, "I'm sorry..."

The woman bowed to me and said, "I'm sorry about my dad's behavior. He's been addicted to this new coffee brand, Rage Coffee Beans. It makes him so energized that whenever he sees new Trainers, he jumps out of the house, surprises them near the alley, and gives them unnecessary tours of the city."

Understanding what happened, I felt a little bad for misjudging him.

"Oh," the woman said, "do you have a Pokégear?"

"Yes, I do," I said.

The woman handed me a grey microchip and said, "Here, take this Map App as an apology gift. This show places in the Johto and Kanto Regions. It'll come in handy during your travels."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it," I said and inserted the chip into my Pokégear. The Map App downloaded successfully.

"Good luck on your journey," the woman said to me. "Now, Dad, let's go back home and get you some water."

The man nodded and the pair walked back to their house.

I was still surprised about what just happened when a lightly tanned-skin boy and his Pokémon walked out of the Center. He had short black hair, blue jeans, and an orange knapsack. I was surprised he wore his lab coat outside the lab. The Pokémon he had was green four-legged creature with a leaf on her head. I then recognized him as Samir, Professor Elm's Junior Research Assistant who specialized in ancient Pokémon and breeding techniques.

I walked over to him and was about to introduce myself when he said in a soft-spoken voice, "You must be Summer."

"Oh. Yes, I am," I said. "You're Samir, Professor Elm's Junior Research Assistant? It's nice to finally meet you. I read your breeding and archaeology articles, and they're really interesting."

"You too, and thanks for the compliment," He said, slightly blushing. "I enjoyed your articles about Pokémon habitats and different ecosystems in the Hoenn Region."

"Sorry I was so late," I apologized. "I got dragged through a tour of the city."

"It's fine, I only got here a few minutes ago anyway. I'm not much of a fast walker," Samir said.

Samir's Pokémon hid behind his, as if she wanted to hide from me. She waved her leaf at me, trying to push me away.

I took out my Pokédex and looked up the Pokémon. The Pokédex said, in a monotone female voice, Chikorita, the Leaf Pokémon. It waves its leaf around to keep foes at bay. However, a sweet fragrance also wafts from the leaf, creating a friendly atmosphere that becalms the battlers.

Seeing that I have to look like a nice person, I knelt down and whispered, "Hi, there."

Chikorita hid further behind Samir. Blaze saw this and jumped out of my arms. He talked to the Pokémon, and she calmed down immediately.

I slowly got up and told Samir, "Sorry I scared your Chikorita."

"Oh, no you didn't," Samir said with a sigh. "I just got her a few hours ago. She's still a little shy around people. So this is the Fire starter from the Hoenn Region. Did you give him a nickname?"

"Yeah, it's Blaze," I said with a smile. "He's a little energetic, but he's very sweet."

I thought I saw Samir give a small sad sigh, but he looked at me and smiled.

"Chikorita, why don't we take Summer and Blaze to Professor Elm?" Samir asked his Pokémon.

Chikorita slowly nodded, and the four of us walked through the wooded clearing of Route 29 to New Bark Town.

As we walked to New Bark Town, I asked Samir, "Are you thinking about going on a journey, too?"

Samir shook his head and said, "I'm staying here to do research. I don't have any desire to leave Johto."

"Oh," I said, surprised by his response. "How come?"

Samir refused to say, so I left it alone. I quickly checked my Pokégear's time and saw it was 11am. Suddenly, I heard 11 soft hoots coming from the trees. As I tried to pinpoint the origin of the sound, I felt something on my backpack. I turned around and saw a flying small brown Pokémon with black eyebrows pecking my backpack. He was startled to see me and flew into the trees. Blaze saw this and tried to jump at the Pokémon. Unfortunately, the sun temporarily blinded him, and he ran into a tree.

"Blaze, are you all right?" I asked.  
Blaze nodded and he ran back to me.

"I was worried about this," Samir cautiously said. "This must be that Hoothoot again."  
"The bird Pokémon from Johto? Why would a Hoothoot be active during the day?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," Samir said, quickly looking through the trees. "But I do know he does like stealing items from Trainers along the route."

 _That's really weird,_ I thought. _There has to be a reason for this behavior. I should go look it up in the Pokédex._

I took out my Pokédex and looked up Hoothoot. My Pokédex said, Hoothoot, the Owl Pokémon. It has an internal organ that senses the earth's rotation. Using this special organ, a Hoothoot begins hooting at precisely the same time every day.

 _This only tells me why it hooted at 11am, not why it's attacking us!_ I thought with an annoyed voice.  
The trees then shook and two red eyes stared at us. Then, the Hoothoot flew at us, and we ducked. "Watch out, Summer!" Samir warned. "He gets really aggressive when he doesn't get anything."

Hoothoot charged towards me, and Blaze ran forward to protect me.

 _Guess this is our first battle in Johto_ , I thought.

"Blaze, use Growl!" The harsh sound from Blaze's peak temporarily stopped Hoothoot from charging.

"Good, now use Scratch!" Blaze jumped at Hoothoot feet first, but Hoothoot countered with Tackle.

Blaze fell to the grass, and I asked, "You okay, Blaze? We can't give up now!"

Blaze got up and nodded at me. He looked stronger after hearing my words of encouragement. Hoothoot saw this and charged at a greater speed.

"Blaze, watch out!" I warned. Blaze dodged and quickly gave off small sparkles. He opened his beak showered small flames at Hoothoot. Hoothoot got burned by the flames and fell to the ground. Blaze gave a confident smile, and I realized Blaze just learned Ember, his first Fire-type move.

Samir grabbed my arm and said, "We should go while we have the chance."

I heard Hoothoot cry in pain and saw that he couldn't get up. I felt his pain and told Samir, "We can't leave Hoothoot behind in this condition. I have to help him."

I ran to Hoothoot, took out a Full Heal and a Potion from my backpack, and sprayed the medicine on his wounds. The burn and scrapes instantly healed, and Hoothoot was surprised by my kindness. He quickly flew away into the trees without hooting me a thank you, but I was happy Hoothoot was feeling better. I turned to join Samir when I heard hooting behind me. I turned around and saw Hoothoot laying out several Potions, Pokéballs, and Oran Berries on the grass.

Samir said, "These must be the items Hoothoot stole." Hoothoot bowed to us as sign of apology.

I knelt down and said, "Thank you for returning the items you stole." Hoothoot hooted happily and hugged me. As he touched me, my mind went blank for a second. _What's going on?_ I thought. Then, I saw flashbacks of Hoothoot's past. Hoothoot saw a boy and flew towards him. 'Why would I let YOU join my team?' The boy arrogantly told him. 'Hoothoot is the weakest Flying-type Pokémon for a Trainer like me. You only evolve once, and the awesome Pidgey evolves twice! I'll get a bird savior in no time. Now get out of my face!' The boy pushed Hoothoot aside and walked away, leaving the Pokémon crying and dejected. Later on, Hoothoot saw other Pokémon happy with their Trainers and grew jealous of them. He stole their items, thinking it'll get their attention and he'll join a team. But every time he stole something, the Trainers just accepted their items were stolen and continued on their way.

I snapped out of the flashbacks and looked at the Owl Pokémon. "Now I understand why you took those items," I told Hoothoot. "You really want to travel with a Trainer, don't you?"

Hoothoot sadly nodded.

"Hey, don't be sad. Why don't you come travel with me? I asked. "I'd love to have a cheerful Pokémon on my team."

He hooted happily, and Blaze welcomed him to our team.

"You do need a nickname…" I pondered, "How about Errol?" He liked his new name and nodded. I took out a Pokéball and tossed it at Errol. He touched it and allowed himself to be caught.

"We caught our first Pokémon, Blaze!" I shouted happily. Blaze chirped joyfully, and I put Errol's Pokéball on my belt.

Samir gathered the items and put them into his knapsack.

"I'll give these items to Professor Elm. He'll know what to do with them," he said. "We should get going."  
I nodded and took Blaze's Pokéball from my belt. "You deserve a rest, Blaze." He nodded and went back into his Pokéball. I attached Blaze's Pokéball back to my belt and put on my backpack.

Samir then asked me, "How did you know about Errol's past?"

I thought about what happened and said, "I'm not sure myself. When I touched him, I saw flashbacks of his past. I've always understood how Pokémon are feeling, but I've never had flashbacks from one before."

"I see," Samir said.

Our conversation ended, and it seemed Samir was thinking about my words. The walk became silent as the sun start to move towards the horizon.

 **Pokémon: Blaze (Torchic): Brave Nature, moves: Scratch, Growl, Ember**

 **Errol** **(Hoothoot): Rash Nature, moves: Tackle**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

 **What do you think of Errol?**

 **Why did Summer have a vision?**


	5. Kanto 3

**After arriving in Johto, Summer met Samir, Professor Elm's Junior Research Assistant, and caught a Hoothoot. It turns out Professor Elm asked her to accompany Samir to pick up an item. Although they successfully retrieve it, some people want to steal it from them. Will Summer and Samir be able to stop them?**

 **Chapter 3: The Birth of Two Pokémon Trainers**

Samir and I arrived in New Bark Town, a small town with homes similar to Littleroot Town. I noticed it was almost lunchtime, and I was starving. I followed Samir to Professor Elm's lab, a large laboratory with little outside space. We saw Professor Elm waiting outside the lab and walked towards him. He was a tall, thin man with round glasses, brown short hair, and very clean lab coat.

Professor Elm saw us and said, "There you too are! I was getting worried. You must be Summer. I heard a lot about you from Professor Birch. Thank you for stopping in Johto to help me for a little while."

"It's no problem at all, Professor," I said. "I'm happy to help in any way I can."

Samir said, "Sorry we were late, Professor. We ran into the thieving Hoothoot."

"Oh really?" Professor Elm asked. "Why don't we talk about what happened during lunch? I bet you two are starving."

"Thank you, Professor Elm," I said. _Yes, food!_

Professor Elm led us inside his lab. His two-story lab was filled with books, papers, and data sheets. His computer station was covered with papers, and a table where the Johto starters are presented was covered with data sheets.

"Sorry for the mess," Professor Elm said, putting his hand behind his head. "We collect so much data that it's taking a while for us to put them into the computer. Go ahead and heal your Pokémon at the healing station next to my computer. I'll get lunch ready."

Professor Elm went upstairs into a room, and I heard something crash, startling me.

"Did something happen?" I asked Samir.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Samir said. "He's a little clumsy in the kitchen."

I walked over to the healing station and healed my Pokémon. "You too look a lot better," I said to my two Pokéballs, and my Pokémon smiled.

I put my Pokéballs back on my belt and saw Samir putting the stolen items on the table. He sighed and looked sadly at Chikorita. I wanted to talk to Samir about that when Professor Elm hurried down the stairs and said, "Lunch is ready, you too. Let's go upstairs."

Samir and I followed him up the stairs into the kitchen. It was a small room with a fridge, sink, and microwave. On the table were several sandwiches and an assortment of Berries. I let out Blaze and Errol on two of the chairs, and we sat across from Professor Elm and Samir. I gave my Pokémon two Oran Berries each while I picked up a sandwich. As we ate, I noticed Samir and Chikorita sitting far apart from each other. _Wow_ , I thought. _Those two don't have a bond with each other. I should help them establish one._

After lunch, I helped Professor Elm and Samir clean the table. The professor then led us downstairs and brought us two chairs. I sat down in the left chair, and my Pokémon sat on my lap. Samir sat on the right chair, but Chikorita stood on the floor. Professor Elm sat his moving chair and moved towards our chairs.

"I left the items on your table, Professor," Samir told his supervisor.

"Thanks, Samir. I'll give them to new Trainers in the future," Professor Elm said.

Errol felt really bad, but the Professor told him, "Thank you for returning the items. Please don't steal again."

Errol nodded, and I smiled.

"Now then," Professor Elm said. "This is what I need your help with, Summer. A friend of mine, Mr. Pokémon, asked me to retrieve an important item from his house on Route 30. He received a threat from a mysterious group, demanding him to give them the important item or else they'll attack him. Mr. Pokémon feels I'll keep the item safe and wants someone from my lab to come get it."

Professor Elm told me, "You see, I wanted Samir to go to Mr. Pokémon's house. I gave him Chikorita to help him, but I feel he might need another person to go with him. When I heard from Professor Birch you're going to Kanto, I asked him if you could visit Johto briefly to help us out first. Sorry this is taking you away from your journey."

I smiled and said, "Oh, it's no problem at all, Professor. I'm glad to help you and Samir."

Samir became embarrassed. Professor Elm said this and told him, "Don't be so embarrassed, Samir. It's not your fault. Why don't you go get ready?"

Samir nodded and went into a room upstairs. Professor Elm made sure he closed his door and motioned me to come closer.

"Summer," he whispered. "I need to let you know about something. Can you keep this between us?"

"Sure," I whispered back.

Professor Elm took a deep breath and said, "Please watch out for Samir. As you can tell, he enjoys research but doesn't like traveling far. He received a recommendation to intern at the Pewter City Museum in archaeology. I thought he would be excited, but he said he doesn't want to do it. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity and I know he'll enjoy it. Can you help convince him to go?"

"Of course, Professor," I said, knowing how that feels like. "I can travel with him to Pewter City if he wants to go to Kanto with me."

"Thank you, Summer," he said.

Samir came downstairs; he looked a little nervous, but when I smiled, he smiled a little. He returned Chikorita and waited by the door.

Professor Elm said, "Looks like you're ready. You should get going before it gets dark. Have a safe trip, and tell Mr. Pokémon I said hi."

"We will," Samir said. "Let's go, Summer."

I nodded, and we headed out of the lab, went through Cherrygrove City, and found Mr. Pokémon's house on Route 29.

Samir knocked on the door of the house. A short man wearing a brown suit and fedora quickly opened the door and pushed us inside. Samir said, "Mr. Pokémon, you didn't have to push us inside like that."

Mr. Pokémon shushed Samir and said, "I don't want anyone to know you and your guest are visiting me. It's scary enough being threatened and I don't want them to know you're a friend of me. Speaking of friend, who's this young lady?"  
"Oh," Samir said. "Mr. Pokémon, this is Summer. She's Professor Birch's Junior Research Assistant, and she came with me."

"Really?" Mr. Pokémon said and examined me carefully. _This is getting weird…_ I thought.

"Mr. Pokémon? You should really stop examining people. And shouldn't you be giving us the item by now?" Samir said impatiently.

Mr. Pokémon chuckled and got the item from a safe hidden in the house. The item was an Egg that was yellow on top and black on the bottom.

"That's it?!" Samir cried.

Mr. Pokémon shushed us again and said, "This Egg is quite valuable. I found it outside my house, and I felt a strong power from it. I believe this is the reason why the mysterious group wants it so badly."

Mr. Pokémon gave the Egg to Samir and told us, "Please guard it carefully and take it to Professor Elm."

Samir took the Egg and said, "I promise bring it to Professor Elm safely."

I nodded and said, "Me too."

Mr. Pokémon put his hands on our shoulders and said, "Thank you both. Oh, it's getting late. You too better get going. You never know who's out late."

Samir and I said, "Thanks and bye."

Mr. Pokémon waved us goodbye and quickly shooed us out of his house. _He's strange, but he is nice_ , I thought as we started our walk to New Bark Town.

While walking to Cherrygrove City, Samir said, "Summer, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," I said, "what is it?"

Samir took a deep breath and asked "How do you bond with Pokémon?"

"Oh," I said, surprised by the question. "For me, I grew up with the Hoenn philosophy of Pokémon and people working together as friends and partners. I learned from Professor Birch that because of this, wild Pokémon in Hoenn would choose people who treat them that way."

"Wow," Samir said slowly then smiled. "I really like that. I feel it's so hard for me to understand Pokémon since I'm always doing research and data analysis in the lab. That's why I don't know how to bond with Chikorita. And now, I have the chance to do an archaeology internship in Pewter City, but being in a new place scares me as well."

I told Samir, "It'll take some time, but it will be worth it, for both issues. I'm still nervous about participating in the Indigo League challenge and meeting new people and Pokémon myself. But I know it'll be exciting as I continue my journey."

Samir took a deep breath and said, "Thanks, Summer. I really need to hear that."

"No problem, Samir," I said with a smile.

We made it to Cherrygrove City and saw the sun starting to set. A small pod of round blue Pokémon with swirls on their body walked into the city and headed to the ocean.

"What's going on?" I asked Samir.

"Oh, that's the Poliwag pod that visits here every summer," Samir said. "They migrate from the Whirl Islands west of here. The citizens here make sure they're taken care of."  
"That's so cool!" I said and took a mental note.

Just when we were going to Route 29, two people, a man and a woman, blocked our path. They were wearing black suits with red Rs on their shirts and black caps.

"Oh no," Samir whispered. "It's Team Rocket, the evil group from Kanto."

"Seems like we have to rough up some kids to get that Egg," the man said while cracking his knuckles. He was a muscular and tall man, and I felt he really liked physical attacks.

The woman softly sighed and told the man, "You need to be nicer to these children." She was slimmer and shorter than the man. Although her words were caring, I knew she didn't sound sincere.

Samir timidly asked, "Who are you two?"

The woman looked shocked and mockingly said, "How rude of us!" She then gave a sinister smile and said, "I'm Raven and this is my partner, Boulder."

Samir and I paused after the introduction. Raven and Boulder were confused. "What's wrong with you two? Aren't you going scream or run away in fear?" Raven asked, surprised by our reactions.

"Well…" I slowly said. "Don't you guys recite an original motto or something?"

"WHAT?!" Boulder shouted in anger. "We're not like those idiots with that talking Meowth!"

Raven sighed and said, "That's not really our thing."

Noticing that they're not going to be pushovers, I asked them, "Why do you want the Egg so badly?"

"None of your business, reference-maker," Raven said with a scoff.

"I-I refuse to give it to-to you too!" Samir stammered.

"Well, then," Boulder said with an evil smile. "Looks like we have a battle on our hands. Come on, researcher wimp! Battle me for the Egg!"

Samir gulped and said with a trembling voice, "O-Okay..."

Boulder smiled and said, "This should be a piece of cake."

"Don't get too cocky, Boulder," Raven said. "But let's teach these newbies how to battle."

"Go, Eric!" Boulder sent out a boulder-looking Pokémon I recognized the boulder looking Pokémon as a Geodude, one of the most common tripping hazards on mountainous areas.

"Let's go, Chikorita!" Samir sent out Chikorita. Chikorita looked scared but stood firm.

"Eric, use Tackle on that wimpy Chikorita!" Boulder commanded.

Eric nodded and hurled himself forward. Chikorita slightly backed up with a scared look. Eric hit Chikorita, and she fell back.

"Oh, no…" Samir said, scared that. Chikorita was hurt.

"Hey, the battle's not over yet," I told Samir. "Remember, trust in Chikorita and yourself."

Samir took a deep breath and said, "Thanks, Summer. Ready, Chikorita?" Chikorita saw her Trainer's confidence and nodded confidently. "Let's see, Geodude is a Rock and Ground type Pokémon… I know what to do. Chikorita, use Vine Whip!"

Chikorita nodded and sent out two vines from her neck. They hit the Rock Pokémon, knocking him out.

"Yes!" Samir exclaimed with happiness. "Great job, Chikorita!" Chikorita was surprised by his praise, but she smiled at him. Seeing the bond between Samir and Chikorita grow made me smile as well.

Boulder became angry and yelled, "Eric! Get up!" Geodude didn't move, making him angrier.

Raven got irritated and said, "Calm down, Boulder. Now it's my turn. Go, Tara!" A black bird Pokémon appeared from Raven's Pokéball.

 _Isn't that from the Johto Region?_ I wondered. I used my Pokédex, and it said [Murkrow, the Darkness Pokémon. Murkrow were feared as the alleged bearers of ill fortune. It shows strong interest in anything that sparkles. It will even try to steal rings from women.]

"Tara, use Peck on Chikorita!" Raven commanded. Tara pecked Chikorita on her leaf and badly injured her.

"Chikorita! Are you all right?" Samir said, worried. Chikorita nodded and slowly got up.

"Hey! Isn't this a 1 on 1 single battle? That's cheating!" I angrily said.

Raven scoffed and said, "Team Rocket never plays fair. Now Tara, use Peck on that girl!"

"Summer, look out!" Samir yelled as Tara got closer.

I was scared to move, and I was about to protect myself. Suddenly, one of my Pokéballs shook and Errol sent himself out and tackled Tara. Tara flew back but steadied herself.

Errol looked at me to make sure I was okay. "Thanks, Errol. Want to battle together?" I asked.

Errol nodded, and Raven laughed.

"What's so funny?" I retorted.

Raven said, "You've never been in a battle before, have you? You're not a real Trainer."

""I will be after I beat you," I said angrily.

Raven laughed again and said, "Bring it on, sweetie. I'd love to see what a newbie from Hoenn can do."

I was surprised and thought, _How does she know where I'm from? It doesn't matter now._

I told Errol, "Use Tackle again!"

Raven commanded, "Dodge and used Peck!"

As Errol charged forward, Tara flew up and pecked him on the head. Errol fell to the ground and I ran over to him.

"Errol, are you okay?" I asked as I knelt down. Errol hooted softly, and I said, "You did a great job."

Raven laughed again and confidently said, "Doesn't this prove my point?"

"So what?" I said, standing up with Errol in my arms. "Just because I'm from Hoenn doesn't mean I don't know about battling. I'm going show you the strength of a Trainer from Hoenn!"

Raven gritted her teeth and said, "I'll make sure you never battle again! Tara, use Peck on both of them!"

Errol tried to fly but couldn't. "Errol, let me protect you this time," I said, clutching him tightly. Errol relented with a small smile.

I saw Tara fly towards us, I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact. As I held my breath, I heard Tara being hit by a Water-type attack. I opened my eyes, turned to my right, and saw a tadpole Pokémon glaring at Tara.

Raven recognized her and told Boulder, "There's target P! We've been hunting you for weeks, you sly Poliwag!"

"Go get it, Raven," Boulder said, cracking his knuckles, "I'll get the special holding container ready."

Raven nodded and told Tara, "Use Astonish on that Poliwag!" Poliwag dodged the attack and used Bubble on Tara. Tara dodged the bubbles and pecked Poliwag. The Poliwag rolled backwards and lightly hit my leg.

"Are you all right, Poliwag?" I asked.

Poliwag nodded and quickly got up. She looked at me as if waiting for my instructions. _These Pokémon in Johto really like staring at me_ , I thought. _But I feel she really wants me to battle with her_. I nodded at Poliwag and commanded her "Use Water Gun!"

The Water Gun hit Tara, knocking the Murkrow into Eric and Boulder. Raven was surprised and angrily asked, "How were you of all Trainers able to control Poliwag in a short amount of time!"

"Well…I'm not sure myself," I said sheepishly.

Raven growled and shouted, "Tara, return!"

Boulder gritted his teeth and said, "Eric, return! I can't believe we lost to these newbies…"

Raven said, "This isn't over! We'll beat you two the next time we meet. Move out!" She threw a smoke bomb on the ground, blinding us. When the smoke cleared, the two were gone.

"Are you two all right?" I asked Samir and Chikorita.

Samir nodded and told Chikorita, "Thanks for your help, partner. I'm sorry I haven't talked to you much since I got you. Can you forgive me?" Chikorita nuzzled Samir and they shared a warm embrace. "Thanks, Chikorita. Would it be all right if I give you a nickname?" Chikorita smiled and nodded. "All right! Banksia, let's travel and learn together." Samir extended his hand and Banksia extended a vine; the two shook on it.

"We should get going," I said, "Let's heal our Pokémon and Poliwag first."

Samir nodded and we went inside the Pokémon Center to heal the Pokémon. After that, we left the Center, returned our Pokémon, and got ready to head back to New Bark Town.

"Thanks for your help, Poliwag," I told her while petting her head. "Take care, okay?" Poliwag nodded but looked a little sad. Suddenly I saw these pictures of a mural and a strange coral crown. I quickly put my hand back, scaring her and causing her to run to the ocean. I felt bad about it, but it was too dark to find her. Samir and I then headed back to New Bark Town.

We arrived back at Professor Elm's Lab and Samir gave Professor Elm the Egg.

"Oohhh… what a magnificent Egg!" Professor Elm said ecstatically. "Thank you two for getting the Egg for me. I'll do some tests on it and hopefully I'll be able to find a worthy Trainer to take care of it. Did you two have any problems getting back?"

Samir and I smiled at each other and shook our heads.

"Well then," he said. "You too should get to bed. You'll need to be up early to catch the ship to Kanto."

"Thanks, Professor," we both said. "Goodnight."

We both went to the second floor and Samir showed me the bedrooms. After getting ready for bed, I realized Samir wasn't here yet. After 10 minutes, he came in and sat on a bed. I sat on the bed across from him and asked, "What are your plans now?"

Samir took a deep breath and said, "After what happened today, I'm going to take that internship."

I quickly clapped my hands and said, "Congratulations!"

Samir smiled and said, "It's all thanks to you. I do want to ask, though. Why didn't you use Blaze against Raven?"

I sighed and said, "I guess I didn't think clearly since that was my first Trainer battle outside school. I cared more about protecting Errol that I didn't send out Blaze. It's funny, though. I didn't expect the battle to turn out like that TV show episode when the injured Pikachu protected his Trainer from being attacked by Spearow. But at least everything turned out fine. I do feel bad scaring that Poliwag."

"I noticed," Samir said. "Did you have another flashback?"

"Yeah, but it was different. I saw images instead of past memories," I said.

"Why don't we see if we can find her tomorrow? Let's go get some sleep," Samir said.

I nodded, and we both fell asleep. We then woke up in the morning, ate breakfast with Professor Elm, and got ready to go. Professor Elm gave Samir his internship admission package and said, "I'm glad you're doing this, Samir. You'll learn a lot in Kanto."

Samir smiled and said, "Thanks, Professor, for everything. Is It all right if we keep in touch?"

"Of course!" Professor Elm said. "I'd love to hear about your internship. Oh, you too should get going. Thanks again, Summer. Farewell and good luck on your journeys!" We waved goodbye and walked to Cherrygrove City.

We had time before the ship came, so Samir and I searched around for the Poliwag. With the ship leaving in 10 minutes, we were forced to head to the dock.

"Oh no," I sadly told Samir, "I can't believe I scared her away. I feel so bad…"

Samir patted my back and said, "It's not your fault, Summer. I'm sure we'll see that Poliwag again."

I gave him a small smile and said, "Thanks, Samir. I hope so soon."

"Your attention please," the intercom at the dock announced, "The S.S. Kanto will now start the boarding process. All passengers, please form a line by the ship. Please show your ticket to the sailor and enjoy the trip to the Kanto Region. Samir and I boarded the ship after a short wait. After the ship left the dock, we stared towards the east, the first Region of our journeys.

 **Pokémon: Blaze (Torchic): Brave Nature, moves: Scratch, Growl, Ember**

 **Errol** **(Hoothoot): Rash Nature, moves: Tackle**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

 **What is inside the Pokémon Egg?**

 **What do you think of Samir and Banksia?**


	6. Kanto 4

**After helping Professor Elm, Summer and Samir travel to the Kanto Region for their respective reasons. They find a festival going on and attend. While there, Summer meets Professor Oak, who asks her to help him with a groundbreaking experiment. While testing it, she also meets her first and main rival in the Kanto Region. Will Summer be able to beat him?**

 **Chapter 4- A New Region and a New Rival**

During our short cruise to the Kanto Region, Samir and I let our Pokémon play with each other as we studied the Kanto region. After dinner, we retired to our rooms and went to sleep.

In the morning, the ship whistle blew. The PA system announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived in Pallet Town of the Kanto region. Please take your time in disembarking. We hope you have enjoyed your cruise and we hope to see you soon."

Samir and I hurriedly packed up our things and disembarked the ship. _I can't believe it!_ I excitedly thought. _We're finally in the Kanto Region!_

Once we stepped on Kanto soil, we saw a Poliwag waiting for us at the end of the dock. "Wait a minute," I said, "isn't that the Poliwag from yesterday?"

Samir looked at her and gasped. "I think it is." he said, "Let's go see."

We ran over to the end of the dock and Poliwag greeted us. "Hey there," I said, kneeling down, "are you the same Poliwag that helped us yesterday?" Poliwag jumped up and down happily. I laughed and said, "I guess you are. But how did you get here so quickly?"

Samir picked up an empty, wet bag with the words, Rage Coffee Beans, on it and threw it in a nearby trashcan. _Now that makes a lot of sense,_ I thought _._ _Poliwag must have eaten some to catch up with us_.

Poliwag nudged her head against a Pokéball on my belt. "Do you want to travel with me, Poliwag?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. "Okay then, I'll nickname you Swirls," I said, taking a Pokéball off my belt. "Welcome to the team, Swirls." Swirls happily touched the Pokéball and allowed herself to be caught.

"I guess that solves our mystery of where Poliwag, or I guess Swirls now, was," Samir said while I put her Pokéball on my belt.

"It sure does," I happily said. "Let's go into Pallet Town!"

Samir nodded and we walked on roads lined with small houses. After a few blocks, we arrived at a large field where a festival was going on. A big yellow banner with the words, New Trainers Festival, stood at the entrance.

"I've heard about this festival," Samir said. "It's for new Trainers coming in for the Indigo League. Let's go check it out!"

"Sure!" I said excitedly. "I can't wait to see more Kanto Pokémon!"

A man standing by the banner greeted us and asked, "Are you too new Trainers?"

"Yes, we are," I responded.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" the man shouted, spraying us with streamers and confetti. After Samir and I shook off the streamers and confetti, the man gave us some red and blue bags.

"Use these bags for free and discounted items," the man gleefully said. "Feel free to let three of your Pokémon join in the festivities. Enjoy the festival!"

"Thanks," we told the man and started at the festival's information booth. We picked up a map and looked at it. The festival space covered three main areas: food, landmarks, and vendors. There was also a battlefield in the center of the festival where new Trainers can practice battling.

"Why don't we split up to cover more ground?" I asked Samir.

"Sure," he said. "Let's exchange Pokégear numbers in case we can't find each other." After that, Samir went to the landmark booths and I headed to the food booths.

"Come out, everyone! Let's enjoy the festival together!" I said, sending out my three Pokémon. Blaze and Swirls looked at the snacks while Errol wanted a dessert. "Okay, okay. I'll buy them for you."

My Pokémon cheered. I bought some of the regional treats: Chansey eggs, Poliwag rolls, and Tomato Berry rice balls. We headed to a picnic table and ate the food. _They're so delicious! I never knew Kanto food was this good!_ I blissfully thought. "How's everything?" I asked my Pokémon. They loved the food and wanted to continue looking around. I smiled and put the trash into a trashcan. "Okay, let's continue on!" I said, pointing to the product booths.

We walked through the product booths, and I bought a Pokémon grooming kit and a shower kit. After I put my purchases into my backpack, I heard, "Portable Pokémon food makers on sale now!" _A Pokémon food maker!_ I happily thought. _Kanto has everything for Trainers! No manual prep for me! I have to have it!_

I approached the salesperson in a calm manner while squealing on the inside. "So…how does this machine work?" I asked.

"Ahhh…" He said in a raspy voice. He held a small blue blender with settings for shake, juice, kibble, and mush. "This machine can make Pokémon food using Berries, drinks, and any other natural ingredients to make delicious, healthy Pokémon food. Unfortunately, it can't make coffee or julienned fries. But it'll never break, a lifetime warranty!"

"Intriguing…" I said, putting my fingers under my chin. "How much is it?"

"I like you, miss," he said and chuckled. "This lovely blue blender can be yours for 10,000 Pokédollars."

"Uhhhhh…." I said with my mouth hanging open. I was shocked by the high price. "That's really expensive."

"All right, miss," the salesperson said, trying to still make the sale. "Just for you, how about 5,000 Pokédollars? A good discount, yes?"

 _I can't spend half of my money on the Pokémon food maker,_ I thought. _I have to spend my money for other things. Sigh, no food maker for me…._

As I was about to reject his offer, a middle-aged man with grey hair and a lab coat came by the booth. He looked really familiar, but I couldn't remember where I know him from.

"Well, young lady, do you really want that Pokémon food maker?" he asked me.

"Yes," I answered, "I really want to make sure my Pokémon are healthy and happy."

The man smiled, told out his wallet, and told the salesperson, "I'll buy that portable Pokémon food maker."

The salesperson was astonished and said, "I'm honored the esteemed Professor Oak's buying of my products. There's no need for you to pay, sir."

My mouth dropped, and I realized, _I'm such an idiot! How did I not recognize_ _one of the greatest Pokémon Professors_ _of all time!_

Professor Oak then gave me the Pokémon food maker and said, "Here you go, Summer. Why don't we have a chat?"

I quickly closed my mouth, and I stuttered, "S-sure, Professor..."

We found a bench overlooking the ocean and sat down. Blaze and Errol sat on my lap while Swirls sat on the grass. Professor Oak said, "I've heard a lot about you from Professor Birch, Summer. I've read your articles, and you have potential of becoming a Researcher."

I was surprised by how much he knew about me and didn't know what to say. Blaze and Errol pecked me, and I quickly said, "Thank you, Professor!"

Professor Oak chuckled and said, "You have a good relationship with your Pokémon. I would really like someone who knows Pokémon habitats to help me with a project I'm working on, and you fit those qualities perfectly. Would you be interested in helping me?"

"Sure!" I blurted out. _I can't believe Professor Oak wants me to help him!_

"Excellent," Professor Oak said with a smile.

"But wait," I said, calming myself down. "What about your Junior Research Assistant? Isn't he available?"

"Oh, Josh? He's actually left to study in the Johto Region this year," Professor Oak said.

"Then of course! I'd love to learn more about your work in the relationship between Pokémon and humans," I said enthusiastically.

"Wonderful!" Professor Oak happily said. He gave me a microchip with a Pikachu-shaped microphone. "This is for your Pokédex. It contains data for a Pokémon translation app, allowing you to understand Pokémon communications in human language."

"Wait, there's such a thing now?" I asked, looking at the microchip from all angles. "I thought it could never be done."

"Well, this is just a prototype. But yes, it's a new technology we Professors working on to help people better understand Pokémon," Professor Oak said.

"Okay," I said, "how does it work?"

Professor Oak took a deep breath and lectured, "Just insert it into the microchip slot in your Pokédex. Then whenever you use it on a Pokémon, it'll not only give you the Pokémon's data entry, but it also translates that species' language into human language. As you continue traveling and battling, you'll be able to communicate with hopefully all Pokémon species. Why don't you try it on your Pokémon?"

"Oh, okay," I said. I inserted the microchip into my Pokédex, and it made a whirring sound. After it stopped, the Pokédex screen had a small microphone sign on the upper right.

"There, it should work," Professor Oak said. "Pokémon speech can be translated into either text or words. Oh, yes. Before I forget, here is an earpiece that will allow you to hear them. It will receive the translations remotely from the Pokédex. Why don't you try it out?"

I carefully put the tan earpiece into my right ear and turned the word option on for the translator app. I looked at my Pokémon and said, "So, guys, how's it going?" Blaze and Swirls tried to speak, but they only said their names. Errol, however, said, "It is going quite well, Ms. Summer."

"Whoa!" I said, slightly freaking out. "Why do you have that British accent?! And how did you get it?!"

"Oh, this?" Errol asked. He stroked his beak and smiled. "I learned the accent from watching an outdoor film marathon on Route 29. If I remember correctly, the films featured a gentleman by the name of Larry Wotter. The actors were quite eloquent, so I decided to become eloquent as well."

"I-I see…" I said, still stunned at Errol talking. "But wait, I haven't looked up Torchic or Poliwag yet. I should go ahead and do that."

Professor Oak chuckled and said, "There's no need to rush. Why don't you have a battle with Blaze? It'll not only let you look it up in the Pokédex, but it'll also strengthen the bond between you two."

Blaze and I looked at each other and nodded. "Sure, Professor. Do you know of any Trainers I can battle?" I asked.

Professor Oak stroked his chin and said, "Why, yes. I do know of one. Follow me, Summer." We got off the bench and walked to a nearby battlefield.

There was a boy standing at one end of the field. He wore a red and black cap under his dark hair, a green and red shirt, and blue jeans scanning the festivalgoers. He was slightly taller than me and gave off an air of strength mixed with arrogance. "Come on!" he yelled. "Does no one want to battle me?!"

Professor Oak said, "Why don't you battle, that boy, Weldon? He's from a long line of strong Trainers and got his Pokémon today."

"I don't know," I nervously said, "He does look strong."

"Poppycock! You will be fine, Ms. Summer," Errol said, making a determined face. "Never show them your fear." Blaze and Swirls nodded at Errol's encouraging words.

"If you say so, guys," I said. I took a deep breath, and we walked towards him.

Weldon saw us approaching and bowed to Professor Oak. "Professor Oak," he said. "thank you for giving me this strong Bulbasaur."

Professor Oak said, "You're welcome, Weldon. I'm going to sit on that nearby bench." He then whispered to me, "Good luck, Summer."

Weldon looked at me and sneered, "Who are you? And why do you have a Torchic?"

I was surprised by his bluntness and said, "My name's Summer, and I'm from the Hoenn Region. This Torchic is my-"

Weldon laughed at me, interrupting my introduction. _That's really rude_ , I angrily thought.

Weldon slowly stopped laughing and said, "Let me guess, you're going to participate in the Indigo League?"

"Uhh…yeah…" I said, slightly annoyed.

Weldon immediately stopped laughing and gave me a serious look. "Really now," he said, "nobody from Hoenn has ever won the Indigo League."

"Well," I angrily said, "I'll be the first."

"Yeah, right," Weldon retorted. "You're as crazy as that kid trying to beat the Hoenn Champion by following some crazy rules." He took out a Pokéball and said, "Let me show you why people from Hoenn never succeed as Trainers."

"All right," I said, walking to the other side of the battlefield, "Blaze, let's battle!" Blaze nodded and walked into our side of the field.

"Weldon smiled and said, "You're going to regret it. Go, Bulbasaur!" Weldon sent out a small dinosaur with a bulb on his side of the field.

 _So this is the Grass starter from the Kanto_ Region, I thought. I used my Pokédex on Bulbasaur, and it said [Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokémon. Bulbasaur can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun's rays, the seed grows progressively larger.] _Oh yeah, I should look up Torchic as well_. I used my Pokédex on Blaze, and it said [Torchic, the Chick Pokémon. If attacked, it strikes back by spitting balls of fire if forms in its stomach. A Torchic dislikes darkness because it can't see its surroundings.]

"Stop stalling!" Weldon yelled.

"Don't be so rude, Master," Bulbasaur told him in a calm tone. "She just wants to learn about me."

"Come on, show me what you got!" Weldon shouted.

 _I guess I'm the only one who can hear what the Pokémon are saying_ , I thought.

"Are you ready, Blaze?" I asked him.

"Sure thing, Summer!" Blaze said enthusiastically with a voice similar to his cry. "Let's show him!"

"If you're not going to do anything, I'm going first!" Weldon shouted. "Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!" Bulbasaur nodded and sent out two vines towards Blaze.

"Ready Blaze? Use Growl!" I commanded. Blaze gave a shrill cry, stopping Bulbasaur in his tracks. "Great, now use Ember!" Blaze smiled and spit out small flames, knocking Bulbasaur out.

"Yeah!" I shouted with joy. "Great job, Blaze!"

"Thanks, Summer!" Blaze said happily.

"Excellent work, you too," Errol said. Swirls nodded.

Weldon became upset and said, "How could I have lost to a Trainer from Hoenn? You cheated! Growl is a sissy move!"

"No it's not," I argued. "It's a strategy I saw on TV, so it's legitimate."

"What a whiner," Blaze said.

Weldon returned Bulbasaur and angrily looked at me. "Just you wait, Summer. I'm going to become stronger, and when we meet again, I'll destroy you!" He put Bulbasaur's Pokéball on his belt and angrily walked away.

 _What a sore loser,_ I angrily thought.

Professor Oak got off the bench and said, "Excellent battle, Summer. You and Blaze are really in sync. And it seems the Pokémon translation app is working perfectly."

"Hey Summer!" Samir said running towards us. Banksia ran over as well, carrying a stick of cotton candy. "That was a great battle!" He saw Professor Oak and smiled at him. "It's nice to see you again, Professor."

"Who's that, Samir?" Banksia asked in a quiet voice.

"That's Professor Oak, Banksia. He's a world-class researcher," I told her.

"Thanks, Summer. Wait…you know what I'm saying?" Banksia said with surprise.

Samir was also surprised and asked, "How did you know what Banksia said?"

I smiled and said, "It's a long story. I'll tell you on the way to the next city."

Samir gave a confused smile but shrugged it off. He looked at his Pokégear and said, "We should get going to Viridian City."

I agreed and told Professor Oak, "Thanks for your help, Professor. I'll let you know how the project is progressing." Professor Oak and I shook hands.

"Thank you for helping me," Professor Oak said with a smile. "Here's my Pokégear number in case you would like any advice. Good luck on your journeys, Junior Research Assistants."

We inputted the number into our Pokégears, waved goodbye to the professor, and left Pallet Town. _I can't believe I won against a Trainer from Kanto!_ I confidently thought. _This shouldn't be too hard at all._ But little did I know, I still had a lot to learn.

 **Pokémon: Blaze (Torchic): Brave Nature, moves: Scratch, Growl, Ember**

 **Errol** **(Hoothoot): Rash Nature, moves: Tackle**

 **Swirls (Poliwag): Relaxed Nature, moves: Bubble**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

 **What do you think of Swirls on Summer's team?**

 **How do Pokémon have accents if they don't have knowledge of or access to other universes?**

 **Do you like Weldon as Summer's main rival?**


	7. Kanto 5

**After arriving in the Kanto Region, Summer and Samir attended a festival for new Trainers. Summer defeated her rival, Weldon, and received a translator app, which allows her to hear Pokémon that have been scanned in her Pokédex. Summer and Samir arrive in Viridian City, where Summer registers for the Indigo League. While surveying Indigo Plateau, she runs into Weldon, who challenges her to another battle. Who will win?**

 **Chapter 5- The Different Strategies of Battle**

"Wow," I told Samir as we walked by a bush on Route 1, "that festival was really great."

"It was," Samir said, "I even won this Radio app for my Pokégear."

"Cool!" I said, though I was a little upset that I didn't get it. "Can we listen to it?"

"Sure," Samir said. As he was about to take out his Pokégear, an alarm went off by the Pallet Town entrance.

 _What the…_ I thought, almost jumping in fright. We turned around and saw a police officer wearing a siren hat jumping out of the bush and stopping a young boy.

"You! Don't you know it's dangerous to walk in the tall grass?!" the police officer lectured the boy.

"I'm sorry!" the boy said with big tears. He ran back towards Pallet Town. The police officer, satisfied with his work, slipped back into the bush.

"I don't know about you, Samir, but Kanto has some very weird protocols for people without Pokémon," I said with disbelief.

"No, I agree with you," Samir said. "Let's keep going. I'll turn on the Radio now."

We listened to a popular Kanto song about Viridian City and arrived at the city quickly. _That song really makes you get to Viridian City faster_ , I thought.

We saw the Pokémon Center and went inside. This Center was bigger than the one in Cherrygrove City. The lobby was filled with Trainers sitting on couches, walking around, and watching the large screen TV. There were multiple rooms for emergency operations, the cafeteria, and conferences. Samir and I went to the reception desk and the nurse and her Chansey took our Pokémon. As our Pokémon were being healed, I saw a line for Indigo League registration. I walked over and waited in line, which felt longer than the walk to Viridian City. I finally approached a long table where a lady saw me.

"Hello there," the lady said with a cheerful smile. "Are you here to register for the Indigo League?"

"Yes," I said. "What do I need to do to register?"

She gave me a registration form and said, "Please fill out this form with the information from your Trainer ID. It should be fairly quick if you're a new Trainer. After that, I'll verify the information with the Pokémon League Association database. Once everything's in order, you'll be eligible to compete in the Kanto Gym challenge."

I quickly filled out my form. Luckily, I only needed to put in my name, hometown, age, and Trainer status. I gave her back the form, and she put it through a scanning machine. After a few minutes, the machine made a chime sound and saved my form information.

"All right, Summer, you are registered to compete in the Indigo League challenge. Please take this badge case and put this sticker on your Trainer ID as proof of your participation in the Indigo League," the lady said, handing me a red case and a red Pokéball sticker.

I put the badge case into my backpack and put the sticker next to my picture on my ID. "Thank you so much," I said.

"You're welcome, Summer," the lady said with a smile. "You're also free to look at Indigo Plateau, the place where the Indigo League will occur this year. It's just at the end of Route 22 to the west. Good luck!"

"Thank you," I said, bowing to her. I left the registration table and saw Samir waiting for me.

"How was the registration?" he asked.

"It went pretty fast, and I got a new badge case," I said.

"Great! I was able to get a room with two beds for tonight. Anything else you want to do today?" he said, giving me a room key.

"Yeah," I said, putting the key into my wallet. "Do you want to go with me to Indigo Plateau? The lady said people can look around there."

"I wish, but I'm really tired," Samir said sadly. "Besides, I need to make sure I have everything for the internship orientation. I'll be here in case you need anything."

I was a little sad, but I understood. "Okay, I'll be back in about an hour."

I said goodbye and headed out on Route 22 in the west. I saw signs pointing to Victory Road and Indigo Plateau and walked in that direction. As I approached Indigo Plateau, a large orange building on top of a mountain, I saw a familiar person looking at the building. It was Weldon.

Weldon turned around, saw me, and sneered. "So you've come to look at Indigo Plateau, as well?" he asked. "You really must be serious about the Indigo League."

I told Weldon, "Of course. I wasn't lying about it earlier."

He said, "I know you weren't. That's what makes beating you all the more satisfying. Why don't we have another battle?"

I smiled confidently and said, "Sure, I'd love to beat you again."

"We'll see," Weldon said with a smile. "Let's do a two on two battle. No substitutions."

I nodded, _This shouldn't be so hard._ We moved to opposite spots in front of the entrance to Victory Road, Weldon in the west and me in the east, and got ready to battle.

"Let's go, Swirls!" I commanded, throwing out her Pokéball. Swirls came out and was ready for battle.

"Go, Spearow!" Weldon said, tossing the Pokéball. A small brown bird Pokémon with red wings came out and flew in the air.

 _I've never seen that bird before. I should look it up_ , I thought. I took out my Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon. The Pokédex said [Spearow, the Tiny Bird Pokémon. Its loud cry can be heard over half a mile away. If its high, keening cry is heard echoing all around, it is a sign that they are warning each other of danger.]

"I do have to ask, Summer," Weldon said, touching his cap. "Why do you keep using your Pokédex? Shouldn't you know all Pokémon from this region? It's common knowledge."

I got angry by his insult and said with a stern voice, "Just because I'm a Trainer in Kanto, doesn't mean I know every Pokémon here. That's why I'm learning about them from the Pokédex."

"Really…?" Weldon said, turning his cap backwards. "You can't rely on your Pokédex for answers. You must battle to find them! Spearow, use Peck!"

"Yes, boss!" Spearow said in an energetic, raspy voice and charged at Swirls.  
"Dodge it, Swirls!" I commanded. Swirls nodded and jumped left.. Spearow saw the movement and quickly changed direction, hitting Swirls with his beak.

I was surprised, _How did that happen?_

Weldon smirked and said, "You didn't know Spearow's Ability is Keen Eye? It never lets him miss moves when Pokémon are dodging. Your Hoothoot has it too, correct?"

"Yeah…" I slowly said. "how did you know that?"

Weldon scoffed and said, "Really?! I saw the look in your Pokémon's eyes and knew his ability straight away. Maybe you should try that more often."

My anger started to build, and I told Swirls, "Use Bubble, full power!" Swirls quickly shot a small stream of bubbles from her mouth.

As the bubbles headed towards Spearow, Weldon told Spearow, "End this with Peck." Spearow destroyed the bubbles with Peck and hit Swirls. The attack did a lot more damage than usual, complete with a slow motion effect. Swirls immediately fainted, and I was in shock.

"Come on," Weldon taunted. "Don't you know a critical hit when you see one?"

I gritted my teeth and said, "Swirls, return. Let's do this, Errol!"

Errol came out of his Pokéball with fire in his eyes. "How dare you hurt Swirls! You shall pay for this, foul bird!"

"Let's battle then, wimpy owl!" Spearow retorted.

"You must really want to beat that Hoothoot," Weldon said, a little confused. "Go use Peck!"

"Errol, counter with Growl!" I commanded. The Growl slowed Spearow down, and Errol dodged him. "Great! Now use Tackle!" Errol hit Spearow in slow motion, and Spearow fell down. "Yeah! Great job, Errol!" I thought Weldon was going to become upset, but I was surprised to see him smile.

Weldon returned Spearow without saying a word. "Let's finish this, Bulbasaur," he said, sending out his Bulbasaur.

 _This isn't good_ , I thought. _Bulbasaur's Grass type moves won't affect Errol as much, but Errol doesn't know any Flying type moves. What should I do?_

"Ms. Summer, you must focus," Errol said, looking at me.

"Bulbasaur, use Growl," Weldon said.

"Errol, use Growl as well!" I commanded.

The growls cancelled each other, but I noticed Errol was getting tired. _Now what do I do?_ I thought, panicking on the inside. _Should I still use Growl or just attack?_ _I can't lose to him!_

"Ms. Summer," Errol asked, a little worried. "is everything all right?"

"Oh…yeah," I said, snapping out of it. "Errol, use Tackle!"

"Yes, Ms. Summer!" Errol said and charged at Bulbasaur. Weldon didn't issue a command, and Bulbasaur stood firm. I didn't think about it as much then, but I would soon regret not thinking about it.

As soon as Errol got close, Weldon smiled and told Bulbasaur, "Grab that Hoothoot with your vines." Bulbasaur used his vines and wrapping them around Errol's wings, stopping the Owl Pokémon from attacking.

 _Oh, no!_ I thought, as panic set in again. "Errol! Try to break free!" I yelled. Errol struggled, but he couldn't break free.

"It's no use, Summer," Weldon said confidently. "Bulbasaur, throw the owl in the air and use Tackle." Bulbasaur nodded and launched Errol in the air. Although Errol was free, he couldn't flap his wings. "This battle is now over," Weldon said as Bulbasaur tackled the falling Errol.

Errol rolled towards me, and I saw that he fainted. I slowly knelt down and picked him up. "Errol," I softly asked, "are you okay?"

Errol woke up and said, "I am, Miss Summer. I apologize for my performance."

I cracked a little smile, trying hold back tears. "Don't be, Errol." I weakly said. "Go get some rest."

I returned him and slowly got up. I blinked quickly and tried to look at Weldon without crying.

"Return, Bulbasaur," he said, and Bulbasaur nodded. "You see, Summer? It's not good to be overconfident before a battle. If you are, you panic when things go wrong, and that'll cost you the match. You may have beaten me before, but you still don't know how to be a good Trainer. Stop relying on your Pokédex and train your Pokémon to win." He turned to the direction of Viridian City and walked past me. "Let's battle again. That way, we'll know who's better," he said as he walked away.

I was in shock about what Weldon said and I couldn't move. Suddenly, a wave of doubt and failure swept over me. I collapsed on the ground and started to cry. _Has my goal for my journey been wrong? I've always known the bonds between Pokémon and Trainer should conquer everything. But now, I don't know what to do. Is Weldon's philosophy right?_ I pondered on the ground.

I heard a Pokéball shake, and someone came out. "Summer?" Blaze asked. "are you okay?"

I looked at him and sat up. I slowly stopped crying and said, "I don't know, Blaze. Should I focus on training or bonding? After battling Weldon again, I'm not sure what to do."

Blaze jumped into my lap and nuzzled me. "You know what I think, Summer?" he asked, looking at my red eyes. "Why not let our training also be a bonding experience? That way, we can learn and improve together. We all need to train to get stronger, but we want to win for you. You mean so much to me Summer, and I don't want to see you so sad."

I hugged Blaze and said, "Thank you, Blaze. Don't worry, I'm fine now. Weldon is right about some things, but I still believe in the bond between Trainer and Pokémon. Win or lose, let's show him that."

"Yeah!" Blaze yelled confidently.

I felt a raindrop touch my hand. I looked up and saw the blue sky turning dark. "Uh oh," I quickly said. "Looks like it's going to rain soon. Let's hurry back to Viridian City."

Blaze nodded. I returned him and ran to the Pokémon Center. I barely beat the sudden downpour and saw Samir waiting under the Center's awning. Samir said, "There you are. I was wondering what took you so long. Is everything okay?"  
"Yeah," I said, squeezing my wet hair. "I'll tell you about it later."

Samir went inside the warm Center. The Chansey handed us two towels. "Thanks, Chansey," I said and took them. I handed her my Pokéballs and asked, "Could you please heal my Pokémon? I'll be in the room with Samir." Chansey happily nodded, took my Pokéballs, and walked to the reception desk. Samir then guided me to a walkway on the right of the reception desk, leading to the dormitory hallway of the Pokémon Center.

Samir led me to a bedroom a few doors down. It was small, but it had enough room for two beds. Samir and I went inside, and he closed the door. Samir said, "They are shared restrooms in the center of the hallway. The cafeteria by the lobby is free for all people with Trainer IDs. We can go eat once you get your Pokémon back. Now, what happened to you?"

I took a deep breath and, trying to hold back tears, told him what happened at Indigo Plateau. Samir put his hand on my shoulder and said, "It's okay, Summer. Losing hurts, but you'll learn a lot more from it."

I smiled and said, "Thanks, Samir." We heard a small knock at the door. I opened it and saw Chansey with my Pokéballs. I took them and thanked Chansey. She smiled and went back to the lobby. "Hey, Samir? Is it okay if you go to the cafeteria first? I want to talk to my Pokémon."

"Sure, Summer," Samir said, going out of the room. "See you in a bit."

After Samir left, I closed the door. I let out my Pokémon on the floor. Errol and Swirls looked a little upset about the battle. I felt really bad, but I knew what I had to do. I remembered that I never looked up Poliwag in my Pokédex and took it out. My Pokédex scanned Swirls and said, [Poliwag, the Tadpole Pokémon. It is possible to see this Pokémon's spiral innards right through its thin skin. However, the skin is also very flexible. Even sharp fangs bounce right off it.]

 _That's a little gross, but cool…_ I thought, making a weird face.

"Hey, Summer," a female voice said, "Why's your face like that? It doesn't look very cool, you know?"

I looked up and saw Swirls giving me a weird face. "Oh, sorry, Swirls."

Swirls winked and said, "It's cool, dudette."

Errol was appalled by Swirls's accent, I thought I heard him said, "What an uncivilized vocabulary…" I stared at him and he looked away, whistling.

"Anyway," I said, sitting on the floor with them. "I just want to say…I'm sorry for the way I acting earlier. I didn't know what to do during the battle with Weldon, and I let you and Errol get badly hurt. I'm sorry my inexperience and my overconfidence got the better of me."

Errol looked at me and said, "Ms. Summer, we are all inexperienced in the ways of battle. But we must learn from our mistakes and each other."

Swirls nodded and said, "Totally! I didn't join you because you're strong. I joined you because I felt a strong positive vibe from you. That's the mentor I want to train with."

Errol made a slightly disgusted face but regained his composure. "The point is, we want to help you since you have assisted us. And we will keep on doing it." Blaze and Swirls nodded.

I almost burst into tears of happiness, but I held them. "Thanks, everyone. I'll do my best to control my emotions and work on some strategies. Let's train, battle, and work hard! Next time we meet Weldon, we'll definitely beat him!"

"Yeah!" everyone cheered.

We then heard our stomachs growling. I giggled and said, "Guess that means it's time for dinner. Who's ready?"

"We are!" my Pokémon yelled happily. We headed to the cafeteria, had dinner with Samir, and went to bed.

 **Pokémon: Blaze (Torchic): Brave Nature, moves: Scratch, Growl, Ember**

 **Errol** **(Hoothoot): Rash Nature, moves: Tackle, Growl**

 **Swirls (Poliwag): Relaxed Nature, moves: Bubble**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

 **Whose battling philosophy do you agree with?**

 **What do you think of Summer's Pokémon's voices?**


	8. Kanto 6

**Summer finally registers for the Indigo League and visits Indigo Plateau where she battles Weldon. After suffering a humiliating defeat, Summer and her Pokémon vow to train and beat him next time. Now, Summer and Samir travel through the famous Viridian Forest, known for its clans of Pikachu and Pichu. When she sees a Trainer trying to catch an injured Pichu, Summer and Blaze try to stop him. What will happen to Pichu?**

 **Chapter 6- An Electrifying Encounter**

After waking up late and eating a hearty brunch at the cafeteria, Samir and I packed up our things and returned our keys. We left the Pokémon Center and headed to the PokéMart to stock up on supplies. Knowing the danger of status conditions, I stocked up on Potions, Antidotes, Paralyz Heals, and Awakenings. Samir got food and drink items, and after paying the shopkeeper, we headed to Viridian Forest.

Viridian Forest was a green forest filled with cool breezes and tall trees. Pokémon were able to hide and live in tree stumps and in bushes near patches of grass. After looking at the amazing habitat, Samir and I saw a sign at the entrance, which said, "Please watch out for Pikachu and Pichu in Viridian Forest. They are shy but will attack when they feel threatened."

"That's good to know," I said. "I wish I could see a Pikachu. They're only in the Hoenn Safari Zone."

"Lucky! Johto doesn't have any at all although it's the place where Pichu were discovered," Samir said with awe. "Let's see if we can find any."

"Sure! But let's be careful around them. We don't want to scare any of them," I said cautiously. Samir nodded.

Samir and I looked around for the Pikachu and Pichu but found plenty of orange and green caterpillar Bug type Pokémon instead. After reading the data on them, the Weedle and Caterpie climbed into the trees and didn't want to come down. Although disappointed, I didn't want to give up.

"Why don't we split up? I'll stay here and see if I can hear anything," I said, sitting under a tree.

"Okay, I'll keep going," Samir said and went deeper into the forest.

 _This place is so calming,_ I happily thought, feeling a slight breeze touch my face and focusing on the slight chewing sounds of Weedle and Caterpie. _I learned in Trainer School that this forest has a special healing energy_. Suddenly, I heard some noises in the tree. I quickly looked up, but I only saw a flash of yellow. _That's strange. Oh well, better keep on going_. I got up and continued through the forest. After a minute, I ran into several Bug Catchers who wanted to show off their new Bug type Pokémon. I smiled at the challenge and quickly defeated them with Blaze, Errol, and Swirls.

"Great job, everyone!" I said happily. "Why don't we continue looking for Pikachu and Pichu together?"

"Sure, Summer," Blaze said.

"Why not?" Swirls said with a shrug.

"I shall lead the charge!" Errol said, hopping ahead of us.

"Why should Errol be in charge?! I am the first Pokémon, so I should be in charge!" Blaze complained.

"Blaze, Errol offered first. You can do it next time," I said, slightly pleasing the two. "You did just learn Foresight after those battles, Errol. Go ahead and scout."

"Of course, Ms. Summer," Errol said. He created a purple monocle over his right eye and scanned the forest. After a minute, he sighed and said, "I apologize Ms. Summer. I cannot see anything."

"Don't worry, Errol," I said patting his head. Noticing the sun was setting, I told them, "Let's find Samir. It's getting late."

"All right, I spotted the boy in that direction," Errol said, pointing to the west. We followed Errol and found Samir setting up camp with Banksia and a small bird on his shoulder.

Samir saw us and said, "Just in time, Summer! I just finished setting up a camping site." I glance around and saw a small campfire, a table with two chairs, and a pile of Oran and Pecha Berries. He saw me looking at the bird Pokémon and said, "Oh, this is Terry. I found him while walking around the forest, and he wanted to join me."

"Cool," I said, "I've never seen a Pidgey up close before. I took out my Pokédex and it said, [Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokémon. It has an extremely sharp sense of direction. It can unerringly return home to its nest, however far it may be removed from its familiar surroundings.]

"Nice to meet you, Terry," I said.

Terry said, "It's nice to meet you too. What's your name?"

"Oh, my name's Summer," I said with a smile.  
Terry was a little surprised and said, "I didn't believe Samir when he said his friend can speak to Pokémon. But now I see it's you."

"Why don't we cook dinner?" Samir said, interrupting us. "I think everyone's pretty hungry."

"Sure," I said. "I can finally try out the Pokémon food maker." I took it out, put some Oran and Pecha Berries into the blender, and turned the knob to kibble. The food maker blended the Berries and magically turned the mashed Berries into kibbles. _Wow, this is really amazing…_ I thought. I took out bowls for the Pokémon and gave them the kibble. They were really happy and ate the food by the campfire.

After Samir and I made sandwiches for ourselves, we sat at the table and watched the sun set.

"How was your search?" Samir asked.

I sighed and said, "I couldn't find any Pikachu or Pichu. I thought I saw something yellow in the trees but it ran away."

"Don't worry, we'll look again tomorrow," Samir said reassuringly.

I smiled and said, "Thanks, Samir. Let's go get ready for bed. I want to see if we can see stars from the forest canopy."

Samir nodded. After doing the dishes and setting out our sleeping bags, we looked at the stars surrounded by our Pokémon.

As we tried to find constellations, I asked Samir, "So, are you ready for the internship?"

"Well…" Samir said hesitantly. "I'm still a little nervous about it. The Pewter City Museum is a well-known institution with fossils of extinct Pokémon and top researchers reviving and studying them. But I'm sure I'll learn a lot from it."

"How did you get into archaeology and breeding studies?" I asked. "I never heard of someone studying those two topics at the same time."

"Actually, archaeology and breeding aren't so different," Samir said with a smile. "Both involve past events and reveal to us about what to expect or learn from. Most of my relatives from my mom's side are top breeders, so I learned many breeding strategies and techniques. I thought I would become a great Breeder. But when I went into an archeological site near Violet City in Johto, I was fascinated about how Pokémon were viewed in the past. I wasn't too sure which to choose, but I decided to study breeding with Professor Elm and archeology on the side."  
"Wow, that's really cool," I said, seeing his point of view. "I can't wait to hear your experiences at the museum."

Samir then asked, "Why do you study Pokémon habitats, Summer?"

I smiled and told him, "I've always enjoyed watching Pokémon, whether in the wild or with Trainers. When Pokémon travel with Trainers, they can change personalities and habits. They can even evolve faster than wild Pokémon. Based on my work with Professor Birch, we believe these events happen because Pokémon are in a different environment. Humans can cause and accelerate these changes, making those Pokémon stronger compared to their wild counterparts. That's one of the reasons why I became a Trainer, to bond with Pokémon and see those changes for myself."

Samir smiled and said, "I hope you and I can see them. Being with Pokémon is one of the greatest joys of being a Trainer."

I smiled and yawned. I said, "It's getting late, let's go to sleep." Blaze, Errol, and Swirls snuggled near my sleeping bag, and Banksia and Terry did the same with Samir's. We all quickly fell asleep while several shooting stars crossed the sky.

We woke up to a bright sunny morning and made a hearty breakfast for us and our Pokémon. Afterwards, we packed up our gear and headed deeper into Viridian Forest.

Suddenly, a loud cry filled the morning air. It startled me and our Pokémon.

"What was that?" I asked, calming down a little.

"I don't know," Samir said. "I don't see anything. Why don't we have breakfast and pack up? We can then figure out where that cry came from."

After a few minutes of walking and scanning the forest, we saw sparks of electricity coming from the west. Samir and I ran to the location and heard the same cry from earlier. We entered a clearing with a deep pond and saw a male Trainer battling a small light yellow Pokémon with black edged ears and a black tail.

Samir gasped and whispered, "I can't believe it, a Pichu!"

I took out my Pokédex, turned off the voice option, and scanned Pichu. The Pokédex showed the words, [Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokémon. It is still inept at retaining electricity. When it is startled, it discharges power accidentally. It gets better at holding power as it grows older.] The Trainer had a small electric plug yellow and black Pokémon. I scanned it, and the Pokédex show the words, [Elekid, the Electric Pokémon. If it touches metal and discharges the electricity it has stored in its body, an Elekid begins swinging its arms in circles to recharge itself.]

The Trainer commanded, "Elekid! Use Thundershock!" Elekid swung his arms around and aimed at the Pichu. Pichu dodged but was getting tired. "Yes! Now, go Pokéball!" He threw a Pokéball at Pichu, but she batted it away with her tail. She then growled, but it had no effect on Elekid. "Ugghh! Why do you keep resisting?! Elekid, finish it!"

 _That's not right_ , I angrily thought. _There must be a reason why the Pichu won't let him catch her_.

"Hey you!" Blaze yelled. "Stop this right now!"

"Ssshhh…Blaze!" I hastily whispered. "We don't want them to know we're watching them!"

"Huh?" The Trainer said and turned around.

"Thanks a lot, Blaze!" I hissed.

"What, did I do something wrong?" Blaze asked, a little confused. This gave the Pichu a chance to flee into the bushes.

The Trainer became angry and yelled at us, "Look what you did! It took me two hours trying to find and catch that Pichu!"

"Look," I said, putting my hands in front of me. "I'm sorry about that. But you shouldn't be so rough on the Pichu. It looked like she didn't like you."

"Don't give me any excuses!" The Trainer yelled without listening to what I said. "Why don't we have a battle?! Winner gets the Pichu."

"What good would a battle do?" I reasoned.

"What's the matter? Afraid that you'll lose?" the Trainer taunted.

I looked at Samir. His face only showed a confused look. Without receiving any input, I sighed and said, "Fine, let's battle. Blaze, you got me into this mess, so you'll battle."

Blaze nodded and said, "Yeah! Let's do this!" He ran in front of me and looked ready to battle.

"Good luck, Summer and Blaze," Samir said and slowly backed away.

The Trainer smiled and said, "Your Torchic has some spunk. But Elekid will tear that down. Use Quick Attack!"

"All right, a new target!" Elekid shouted with joy and quickly charged at Blaze.

"Dodge and use Ember!" I commanded Blaze.

Blaze moved left and shot small embers at Elekid.

The Trainer sneered and commanded, "Use Light Screen!"

Elekid held up his hands and created a pink wall. The wall made the embers smaller, causing Elekid to be hit with less damage.

 _What just happened?_ I thought.

The Trainer saw my confused face and laughed. "Looks like you don't know much about defensive wall," he bragged. "Light Screen halves the damage of special moves, so your Ember isn't as effective now."

 _This isn't good_ , I thought. _Now what can I do?_

The Trainer then said, "Elekid, use Thunderpunch!" Elekid charged up his right arm.

 _I see…it takes Elekid a while to attack because it has to charge up. Now's my chance!_ I happily thought. "Quick, Blaze use Growl!" Blaze yelled, but the Growl didn't affect Elekid as much. _That's not good. He must be used to the Growl from battling Pichu._ Elekid's arm finished charging, and he hit Blaze in the face. Blaze rolled backwards, visibly hurt.

"Blaze! You okay?" I worried asked.

"Yeah," Blaze said, slowly getting up. "I'm fine, Summer."

"Okay, use Scratch!" I commanded.

"Elekid, take the hit," the Trainer said.

 _What is he doing?_ I wondered.

Blaze scratched Elekid. Although the attack did some damage, some electrical sparks from Elekid touched Blaze. Blaze tried to move, but couldn't. "That's not good," Blaze said with a small smile.

"Excellent, the Static ability kicked in," the Trainer said with a smile. "Now that Torchic's paralyzed."

 _Ugh, I didn't know that!_ I worriedly thought. _Now it'll be harder for Blaze to attack!_ Blaze tried to stay standing, but the paralysis made it hard for him to do so.

The Trainer laughed and said, "This battle's over! Never mess with me again! Elekid finish him with Thunderpunch!"

"Blaze, use Ember!" I commanded, but Blaze couldn't move. The Thunderpunch hit Blaze and sent him flying into the pond.

"Oh, no! Blaze!" I yelled. _This is all my fault! I have to save him!_ I quickly took off my shoes, threw my backpack on the grass, and ran to the pond.

Swirls followed me and yelled, "Comin' to assist, dudette!"

I held my breath, and the two of us dove into the pond's clear water. I looked around and saw Swirls swimming to Blaze. I swam over and to my amazement, Blaze seemed to be fine, enjoying the cool water. Blaze saw us and swam towards me. I held onto Blaze and swam back to the surface. We got out of the pond, soaking wet. I took a towel from my backpack and dried myself and Blaze off.

"Thanks, Swirls," I said, squeezing my hair.

Swirls said, "No probs, dudette. It's what I do."

"How about you, Blaze?" I asked, a little worried.

Blaze shook off the excess water and his feathers caused him to look like a fluffy ball. After his feathers returned to normal, he casually said, "Yeah, I'm fine, Summer. A little tired, but fine." I quickly hugged Blaze and felt he was still warm. I knew Blaze was still healthy and breathed a sigh of relief. I looked up and saw Errol, Samir, Banskia, and Terry near the pond. Blaze and Swirls rejoined the Pokémon, who all looked relieved to see him okay.

I got up and asked, "Hey, Samir, what happened to that Trainer?"

"Oh him?" Samir said. "He yelled out his name, Rai, and claimed the right to catch Pichu. He and his Elekid then ran out to keep looking for her. I'm glad Blaze is okay."

"Me too," I replied. I pondered for a moment and said, "I need to catch that Pichu."

"Wait," Samir said, surprised at my response. "Why do you want to catch her? You have to deal with that guy again."

"I know," I said, staring at the clearing. "But I can't let Pichu suffer under that selfish Trainer. I think she knows that being with him will be dangerous for her."

I heard my stomach growling and realized it's almost time for lunch. "Why don't we have lunch first?" I asked.

Samir smiled and said, "Sounds good. I'll set up lunch today. Why don't you and your Pokémon go find some Berries?"

"Sure, let's go, everyone," I said.

As we were walking around the forest, Errol and Swirls scanned the forest while Blaze and I walked slower. I looked at Blaze and said, "I'm sorry I told you to battle, Blaze. I didn't expect that Elekid to be so tough. Plus, you fell into the pond, and-"

"Don't be sorry, Summer," Blaze said. "I knew what I was getting into. I feel the same way about that Pichu. Besides, I'm fine being in the water for short periods of time since I have an internal flame, not like the other Fire starters. "

"Thanks, Blazz," I said with a smile.

"Ms. Summer! Ms. Summer!" Errol yelled, flying towards me.

"What is it, Errol?" I asked.

"Ms. Swirls and I traveled ahead and we encountered an injured Pokémon! Ms. Swirls is with it now," Errol said with a panicked voice.

 _Oh no_ , I thought. _Could it be…?_ "Lead me, Errol."

Errol nodded and quickly led us to a shady spot in the forest. Swirls saw us and said, "She's not looking so hot."

As I got closer, I saw it was the Pichu from earlier. She was breathing heavily and could barely keep her eyes open. I tried to get close to her, but Pichu saw me and became defensive. Small sparks flew from her cheeks, and I knew she didn't trust me.

"Please, Ms. Pichu," Errol calmly said. "Ms. Summer is our friend and she will not cause you harm." Pichu was still looked at me cautiously.

I knelt down and quietly said, "It's okay, Pichu. I'm not going to hurt you." I slowly put out my hand for her to sniff. Pichu became scared and used Thundershock on me. My arm surged with a light jolt of electricity but I was barely hurt.

"Summer, are you okay?!" Blaze asked, shocked at what happened.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I told Blaze. I shook my hand and turned back to Pichu. The Thundershock weakened her more and she closed her eyes. This _looks really bad. I need Samir's help._ I quickly put Pichu into my arms and the four of us ran back to the campsite.

Samir saw us and asked, "What happened?"

"It's the Pichu from earlier," I said, slightly exhausted. "We found her and she's not doing too well."

I wrapped Pichu in a blanket to keep her warm and slowly put her on the ground. I used the Pokémon food maker to make a mash with the Oran Berries from my gardening kit. Samir heated some water with Swirls's and Blaze's help.

Errol looked at Pichu with his Foresight monocle and said, "I do not see any physical injuries, Ms. Summer. It appears the Pichu just requires more rest."

"That's good," I said, watching my Pokémon help Samir. I smiled at my Pokémon's caring personalities, knowing they were worried as much as I was. The food maker finished mashing the Berries, and I put the mash into a small bowl with a spoon.

"Here, Pichu," I calmly said. I slowly knelt down, scooped a small spoonful of mashed Oran Berry, and showed it to Pichu. Pichu slightly opened her eyes and was hesitant to eat it. "Don't worry. It'll make her feel better." Pichu slowly took a bite of the mash. I kept feeding her the mash until it was gone. Pichu's eyes then brightened and she was able to get out of the blanket. "Thank goodness. You should take it easy and not move around too much. Are you was feeling better?" She nodded and stared at me intently. I smiled at her, and she shyly smiled back.

Samir walked over with a cup of warm water. Pichu became scared and looked like she wanted to flee. I calmed her down and said, "Don't be scared. Samir isn't a bad person. He's my friend." Pichu paused and went back into the blanket. Samir gave me the cup, and I handed it to Pichu. Pichu drank from the cup and immediately looked better.

I unwrapped the blanket and asked, "How are you doing, Pichu?" Pichu smiled and moved her arms. "That's great! You should go back to your family. They must be worried about you." Pichu nodded and ran to the clearing entrance, looking at us before dashing into the nearby bushes. _I'm glad she's feeling better_ , I thought. _And it looks like she's not as scared of humans as before_.

"Thanks for your help, everyone," I said as Samir and our Pokémon cleaned up the clearing.

"Of course, Ms. Summer," Errol said.

"Yeah, we're glad to help out," Swirls said.

"Is Pichu going to be okay?" Blaze asked.

I smiled and said, "I think so. That Pichu's very tough. Let's have lunch. I'm sure you're all hungry."

Samir brought some sandwiched and asked, "Ready to lunch?"  
"Yup," I said, getting my backpack. "I have some Berries from my gardening kit the Pokémon can eat."

As we were about to eat, Pichu ran to us. A little confused about why she came back, I asked, "Pichu, is there something wrong?"

She climbed onto my shoulder, went into my bag, and took out my Pokédex. "Hey," I lightly shouted. "What do you want with that?" Pichu put my Pokédex into her mouth ran into the bushes.

"I think she wanted us to follow her into the bushes," I told Samir.

"I agree," Samir said. "Let's go." We packed away the sandwiches and followed Pichu's trail through the bushes. Once we got through, we saw a larger clearing than the one we were at earlier. We saw groups of Pikachu and Pichu in the trees and on the ground, having fun. The Pokémon then saw us and froze, unsure of what to do.

Pichu gave me my Pokédex and said with a soft, light voice, "Don't run away, everyone. These two humans saved me earlier."

A scruffy Pikachu ran forward and cautiously looked at us. _Wow,_ I excitedly thought, trying to keep calm, _a real Pikachu!_ I turned on the voice option and scanned the Pikachu with my Pokédex. It said [Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon. It stores electricity in the electric sacs on its cheeks. When it releases pent-up energy in a burst, the electric power is equal to a lightning bolt.]

"Are you sure, my daughter?" he asked Pichu in a gruff voice.

Pichu nodded. The Pikachu sniffed our clothes and said, "I don't smell any bad scents from these two. Everyone, they are safe humans!"

The Pikachu and Pichu were relieved. "Hey, Summer," Blaze asked, "can we eat here?"

"Sure, Blaze," I said. "They trust us now."

"Yay!" Blaze shouted. As Samir took out the sandwiches and I picked some Berries from my gardening kit, some Pichu came over. Blaze and the other Pokémon shared the Berries with the Pikachu and Pichu. After quickly eating, all of them played with each other.

"Wow, Samir," I said with awe. I took a sandwich and slowly ate it. "I can't believe it. I read about their behavior in their natural habitat, and now I can see it in real life."

"I know how you feel," Samir said, taking a break from eating his sandwich. He looked around the trees and smiled. "I'm going to remember this for a long time." The Pichu I helped then walked to me and said, "Thank you for helping me, Summer. I've been watching you yesterday, and I really like you!"

I sat down next to her and said, "Of course. Wait, were you the yellow blur I saw in the trees yesterday?"

Pichu nodded and rubbed her cheeks against my arm. I felt a small jolt of electricity enter my arm again, but it still didn't felt painful. I petted her and she gave a happy yawn. Samir tapped my shoulder and said, "Summer, we should get going."

I softly sighed and got up. "Awww…" Pichu sadly said. "Do you really have to go?"

"I do, Pichu, sorry," I said. "We're traveling to fulfill our dreams of helping people and Pokémon. Hopefully we'll be able to come back and visit." Our Pokémon waved goodbye to the Pikachu and Pichu and ran back to us Samir and I returned our Pokémon and went to the clearing entrance. I looked at the Pikachu and Pichu and said, "Thanks everyone for trusting and playing with us."

The Pikachu and Pichu waved goodbye to us. The scruffy Pikachu said, "You two are welcome to visit us again anytime."

Pichu looked at me with sad eyes, but quickly blinked the tears away. She confidently looked at her father and declared, "Father, I want to travel with Summer."

"Daughter," Pikachu said with a surprised look. "Are you sure? You've never been outside the forest before."

"I know," Pichu said with determination. "But I want to fulfill my dream of becoming a strong Raichu."

Pikachu looked at Pichu intently and said, "You have the same determination as your older brother. All right, you have my blessing." He then looked at me and said, "Please take care of my daughter. And if you see my son, please tell him that we miss him."

"I will," I said. _I wonder who he means by his son._

Pichu smiled and jumped into my arms. I caught her and said, "Is it okay if I give you a nickname?"

"I love nicknames!" Lightning happily said. "My brother's nickname is Pika. It's pretty boring, so I hope you give me a better nickname."

I chuckled and said, "How about Lightning?"

"That's so much better than Pika!" Lightning said with a smile. I took out a Pokéball and caught her.

Samir and I then left the clearing and continued walking through Viridian Forest. As we were walking, I felt one of my Pokéballs shaking. Lightning came out and climbed on my shoulder.

"What is it, Lightning?" I asked her.

"Summer, can I stay outside my Pokéball when we travel?" Lightning asked. "I want to explore the world with you."

"Sure, that sounds great!" I said cheerfully.

"Yay! Thanks Summer!" Lightning said with a beaming smile. Her ears then perked up and she turned around.

"What's wrong, Lightning?" I asked with concern. I looked in her direction and saw the Trainer from earlier: Rai.

Rai stomped angrily towards us and demanded, "How did you get that Pichu?! It's mine!"

Lightning became angry and her cheeks emitted small sparks. "There's no way I'll join you!" she angrily yelled.

I petted her and said, "Even though you won the battle earlier, Lightning wants to go with me."

"How about another battle, then?" Rai said, pointing his finger at us. "My Elekid versus that Pichu with the bad nickname."

"It's not bad, I love it!" Lightning shouted. She tried to use Thundershock on Rai but she ran out of electricity.

Rai laughed and said, "The deal still stands. Winner gets the Pichu!"

I nodded and said, "Okay, Lightning, let's have our first battle together!" Lightning nodded and she jumped off my shoulder and landed on the grass.

Rai took out a Pokéball and shouted, "Elekid, let's show them why you're stronger!" He threw the Pokéball and Elekid came out, ready for another battle.

"This should be good," Rai said, "Elekid, use Thunderpunch!"

As Elekid charged his right arm, I knew I needed to make him charge slower. "Lightning, use Charm!" I commanded. Lightning smiled and sent out small pink hearts. The hearts distracted Elekid and slowed him down.

Rai yelled, "Elekid! Don't get distracted by those girly hearts! Finish the attack!" Elekid snapped out of it and hit Lightning with Thunderpunch. Lightning stood her ground and electric sparks flew from her fur to Elekid. Elekid fell to his knee and was covered in small sparks. Rai gritted his teeth and said, "So Pichu have Static too…"

 _Now's our chance!_ I happily thought. As Elekid tried to stand, I commanded Lightning, "Use Sweet Kiss!" Lightning ran up close to Elekid and created a pink angel. The angel kissed Elekid and he danced in a small circle. _I see. Sweet Kiss causes Pokémon to dance in a confused circle!_

Rai became angry and yelled, "Elekid, snap out of it!" Elekid then started hitting itself from the confusion.

"Great job, Lightning!" I happily said.

"Thanks, Summer!" she said, "I can't believe my dream's starting to become true! I knew that you're the right Trainer for me." After she said that, her tail began to glow silver. "What's going on?" she wondered.

 _I know that attack!_ I thought. _But how did she learn it so fast? Did she learn it from being with me?_

Elekid snapped out of confusion, and Rai commanded, "Elekid, use Quick Attack!" Elekid quickly charged at Lightning, but the paralysis slowed him a little.

"Lightning, finish it with Iron Tail!" I commanded. As Elekid came closer, she hardened her tail and hit him on the head. Elekid fell on the grass and tried to stand. Lightning smiled, and Elekid fell again, fainting. "Great job, Lightning!" I cheered, and she jumped into my open arms.

Rai became quiet and returned Elekid without saying a word. I expected Rai to become angry but he looked at me and calmly said, "Congratulations on winning the battle."

I was taken aback but said, "Thanks, Rai."

"Sorry for hurting you so badly, Lightning," Rai said to my Pichu. "And I'm sorry for making fun of your nickname. It's a great one." He then looked at me and said, "I guess I should work on the relationship with my Pokémon more."

"I'm sure you can do it," I told Rai. "We should get going. Bye!" Rai waved goodbye and headed deeper into the forest.

"Hey, Summer," Lightning asked, "where are we going now?"

"We're going to Pewter City to challenge the gym," I said.

"Ooohh… That's where my brother won a huge battle for his Trainer. Can I battle there too?" Lightning asked.

I petted her head and said with a soft smile, "Sorry Lightning, but you still need some more battle experience."

Lightning frowned but said, "I understand."

Samir said, "Let's go before it gets too late." I nodded, and Lightning climbed onto my shoulder. We got out of the forest and saw the entrance to Pewter City. _Okay_ , I thought. _First Gym battle, here I come!_

 **Pokémon: Blaze (Torchic): Brave Nature, moves: Scratch, Growl, Ember**

 **Errol** **(Hoothoot): Rash Nature, moves: Tackle, Growl**

 **Swirls (Poliwag): Relaxed Nature, moves: Bubble**

 **Lightning (Pichu): Adamant Nature, moves: Thundershock, Charm, Iron Tail, Sweet Kiss**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

 **What do you think of Lightning?**

 **Would you like to see Rai in a future chapter?**


	9. Kanto 7

**While walking through Viridian Forest, Summer was able to save a Pichu who later joins her team. Now that Summer and Samir have arrived in Pewter City, they decide to visit the Pewter City Museum. While looking at a new exhibit, they meet someone who tells them about an ancient tablet. What does this tablet show?**

 **Chapter 7- A Rocky Start**

We arrived in Pewter City, hot and tired.

"Yes! We did it!" Samir exhaustedly cheered. I wanted to collapse in exhaustion, but I took a deep breath and steadied myself. We saw the Pokémon Center and slowly ran inside. The Center was similar to the one in Viridian City, but this one shows performances of singing Jigglypuff. After healing our Pokémon, we rented a room and dashed over there after quickly thanking her. We dropped our things in the room, grabbed our Pokéballs, soaps, shampoos, and towels, and ran to the showers. After 20 minutes, we and our Pokémon came back fresh and relaxed.

We unpacked a little and groomed our Pokémon, who needed a good amount of brushing. Blaze and Lightning enjoyed the brushing while Errol combed himself. Swirls just let her skin dry off.

After the grooming session, I asked Samir, "When's the orientation?"

Samir looked at his letter and said, "It starts tomorrow afternoon, but we're free to explore the museum beforehand. How about you, ready for your first Gym battle?"

"Well…" I said hesitantly. "I'm a little nervous about it. I'm still new to battling."

"Hey," Samir reassured. "The Gym Leaders know the status of the challenging Trainers and will adjust their teams. There are even websites that discuss Gym Leader strategies. You can go look up the Pewter City Gym Leader on the Center's computers."

"Sounds good," I said. "Want to go to the museum now?"

"How about in fifteen minutes?" Samir suggestedd. "Let me get my things sorted for tomorrow."

"Okay," I said, "I'll go to do some research on the Gym Leader. See you in the lobby." Samir waved goodbye, and I headed to the computer lab.

The lab had ten computer stations. Some Trainers were on them, either reading online manga or watching Pokétube videos. I found a free station and looked up the Pewter City Gym Leader on the SRI website. _So,_ I thought, analyzing the website. _The Gym Leader's name is Brock, a Rock-type Specialist. For new Trainers, his battle conditions are 2 on 2 singles battles. His main Pokémon in every battle is Onix. His interests include cooking, healing Pokémon, and trying to woo older girls with corny pick-up lines._ _Wow, some Gym Leader…_ I then thought hard about my strategy. _Swirls is the best choice since she has the type advantage, but who should my second Pokémon be?_

"Hey, Summer, ready to go?" I snapped out of my thoughts and saw Samir standing at the door.

"Yeah, let's go before it closes," I said. We left the Center and walked a few blocks north to the Pewter City Museum.

The Pewter City Museum was a large two-story yellow building dedicated to archaeology and Kanto history. We entered into the lobby and ran into a gate. We looked at the information booth and saw a 50 PokéDollar entrance fee was needed to enter the museum. A sign said the fee would benefit the management of the museum. We promptly gave our fees to the female receptionist. The receptionist thanked us and said, "We acquired a new artifact upstairs, so please take a look." We thanked her and entered the rooms on first floor.

A banner read, "Kanto History", and the exhibits showed battle artifacts, fossils, and artwork of Kanto Pokémon. Lightning became excited and asked, "Summer, can I look around?"

"I think you should stay with me," I calmly said. "I don't want you to break anything."

"I'm sure it's okay, Summer," Samir said. "The glass cases protecting the items are strong enough to endure physical damage."

"Okay…" I relented. "Be careful. Okay, Lightning?"

"Okay!" Lightning happily said. "Can everyone else come out too?"

"Fine…" I said with a small smile. I let everyone out and said, "Feel free to look around. Just stay together, okay?" Everyone nodded and they split up: Blaze and Lightning in one group and Errol and Swirls in the other. I looked at the battle artifacts and saw Red's, the Kanto Champion, cap and a complete set of ancient Gym badges.

Samir also let out his Pokémon, but they stayed close to him. We looked at a fossil of a flying dinosaur Pokémon with sharp teeth and a fossil of a Pokémon with large claws and a wide head. "Aren't these Aerodactyl and Kabutops fossils?!" I heard him say ecstatically. He then went to every fossil exhibit with joy and reverence. I was surprised to see him react that way, but I knew it was because of his love of archaeology.

Lightning came to me and asked, "Can we go to the second floor?"

"Sure, I said. "Come on, team. Let's go upstairs." Blaze, Errol, and Swirls came to me. "Samir, we're going upstairs."

"Hey, wait for me!" Samir said, running to us. We went upstairs to the second floor.

This time, the second floor featured the main exhibit, "Treasures from Mt. Moon". _Mt. Moon?_ I wondered. _Isn't that the famous Kanto mountain known for their Moon Stones?_ We went inside and saw meteorites and Moon Stones in glass cases, pictures of some light pink Pokémon, and a space ship model hanging from the ceiling. The space ship had a sign that said, "Model on loan from the Mossdeep Space Center in the Hoenn Region".

"Hey, Summer!" I heard Samir shout. "Come to the middle of the room!" I headed there and saw Samir staring at a mysterious stone tablet mounted on the wall. The tablet was a medium size and featured a painting of a large white bird and carvings of three smaller birds at the top. The bird on the left was light blue, the middle yellow, and the right orange.

"Are these Pokémon, Samir?" I asked. I waited for a response, but he kept staring at the three birds on the tablet. "Is everything okay, Samir?"

Samir then blinked and looked at me. "Sorry, Summer" he apologized. "I was analyzing the tablet, because…because…"

"Because what, Samir?" I gently asked.

"Just that…" he said slowly. Then, a tan man with black spiky hair and wearing a green and orange shirt and green outdoor pants walked towards us. _Hey, I've seen his picture on SRI earlier!_ I thought. _That's Brock, the Pewter Gym Leader_!

"So," Brock said. "Do you two have any questions about our new stone tablet?"

"I do have a question, but it's not about the tablet," I said. "Why are you here? Aren't you the Pewter City Gym Leader?"

Brock grinned and said, "I may be the Gym Leader, but I volunteer here during my free time." He then looked at Samir and said, "Hey, I know you! You're one of the new museum interns, right?"

Samir was surprised and said, "Yes. How do you know, Brock?"

Brock gave a big smile and said, "I occasionally help with some archaeological expeditions here, so I work with the interns. I read a lot of good things about you, so I'm looking forward to working with you."

Samir sheepishly smiled and said, "Thanks, Brock. I'm looking forward to it too."

Brock then looked at me and asked, "What's your name?"

"Oh," I said, a little surprised. "I'm Summer, from the Hoenn Region."

Brock whistled and said, "That' pretty far away. Are you participating in the Indigo League?"

"Yes I am." I said, a little nervous. "I'm planning to challenge the Gym tomorrow. It'll be my first Gym challenge."

"Is it now?" Brock said, stroking his chin. "Well, I look forward to our battle, Summer. Is 9:30am okay?"

"Sure, that sounds great!" I said. I sounded excited but it hid my nervousness.

"Great!" Brock said with a smile.

"Hey Brock," Samir pointed to the tablet and asked, "Can you tell us about that tablet?"

"Sure!" Brock stood by the tablet and said, "A few days ago, some of our archaeologists discovered this tablet in Mt. Moon. After a quick analysis, we believe this depicts the Legendary Birds of Kanto and their rarely seen leader."

"What are the Legendary Birds?" I asked. I've only heard about them briefly in my history class, but we focused more on the Hoenn Legendaries.

"The Legendary Birds in Kanto control different weather patterns in the region," Brock said. "They constantly fly around, bringing the weather with them. The tablet shows the birds in the order they were first recorded. The blue bird is Articuno, the bringer of snow and hail. The yellow bird is Zapdos, the bringer of thunderstorms. And the orange bird is Moltres, the bringer of heat waves."

"I see," I said, taking in the new information. "Thanks, Brock."

"You're welcome, Summer," Brock said. "I should get back to work. After that, maybe I'll ask that receptionist out for dinner. I'll see you two tomorrow." Samir and I waved goodbye to Brock, and he went downstairs.

"Ready to go, Samir?" I asked.

"Actually, Summer…" Samir said slowly. "I'm going to keep looking around, if you don't mind."

I was a little surprised, but I said, "Sure, no problem. We're going to train. See you at the Pokémon Center."

"Okay, see you then," Samir said with a small smile.

 _I hope everything's okay with Samir,_ I worriedly thought. _He seems pretty interested in that tablet._

My Pokémon and I left the Museum. We saw the sun was starting to set. "Looks like we still have time to train for tomorrow," I told them. "Where should we go train, Blaze?"

Blaze looked to the east, then the south. "Let's go by Viridian Forest, Summer!"

Errol looked at him and disagreed. "I believe the east will be the best place for enrichment."

I sighed and said, "Errol, we agreed Blaze was going to pick where we're going next. Remember?"

Errol grumbled, then said, "Can we at least look to the east anyway? We have to travel that way later."

"Okay," I said firmly. "Just to look, not go, okay?" Everyone agreed. We quickly went to the entrance to Route 3, but a boy blocked our path.

"Hey, you!" he yelled, pointing at me. "Have you been to the Pewter City Museum yet?"

"Yes, I have," I said. "I just want to look at Route 3."

"Wait!" the boy yelled. "You should go to the museum!"

"Why?!" I shouted, slightly annoyed. "I was just there!"

"Oh…" the boy said with a slight pause. "Want a tour of the city?"

I froze and thought, _Oh no, not again!_ "No thanks! Bye!" I ran towards Route 2. My Pokémon followed suit.

After we caught our breath, I smiled and said, "Okay, guys. Let's all train together. We need to help Swirls first, since she has the type advantage. But I'm not sure who'll be the second Pokémon."

Everyone looked at each other. After a minute, Blaze stepped forward and said, "I'll battle, Summer."

I knelt down and asked, "Are you sure, Blaze? You'll have the type disadvantage."

Blaze nodded and said, "I know. But I'll be better than Errol or Lightning."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Errol said angrily.

Lightning said, "Errol, don't take it so hard. Blaze's right. I don't have enough experience, and you don't have any moves that'll do enough damage."

Errol calmed down and said, "You are right, Ms. Lightning. I apologize, Blaze. Let us help you and Ms. Swirls."

"Okay," I said. "Ready everyone?"

"Yeah!" they cheered. We entered the grass patch by Pewter City and started training. Swirls and Blaze worked on their power, accuracy, and dodging. Errol and Lightning helped by attacking them with physical and special attacks. I saw Swirls and Blaze improving, and I knew they really wanted to win tomorrow. I felt really happy and I promised to win for them too.

I saw the sun setting and said, "Let's call it quits, guys! It's getting late." Everyone stopped and nodded. I returned everyone and headed back to the Pokémon Center. After I healed my Pokémon, I went to the cafeteria for dinner. There weren't too many people around, so we had a large table to ourselves. I just finished making Pokémon food when Samir came in. I gave Banksia and Terry their meals, and they ate with my Pokémon.

"Hey, Samir," I asked, sitting down at a table. I remembered what happened at the museum. "Is everything okay? You seemed really focused on that tablet at the museum."

"Oh. Sorry if I worried you, Summer," Samir said with a slightly sad tone. "I just wanted to make sure about something."

"Oh. What is it, if you don't mind me asking?" I asked, slightly curious.

Samir took a deep breath and sat down next to me. He said, "I've seen that yellow bird before. The one on the tablet."

I was surprised and asked, "Really, when?"

Samir paused and said, "It was back when we were in Viridian City. Remember when I was waited for you because you took so long?"

"Yeah…I remember," I said, a little embarrassed thinking back to what happened that day."

Samir continued his story and said, "I was about to go to Indigo Plateau when I heard some thunder from inside the Pokémon Center. I debated about whether to go out, and I decided to. When I went outside, I saw a yellow bird flying in the thunderclouds. Strangely, the clouds nearest the bird didn't have any rain. The bird saw me and stared at me for what felt like a long time. Suddenly, it just flew away, causing the sky to rain. Then you showed up, wet."

"How strange," I said, thinking about it. "Actually, I had a similar experience before I left Hoenn."

"Really?" Samir asked, also a little curious. "What happened?"

I told him about the large Pokémon I saw at Uncle Roberto's ranch. Samir thought about it and said, "Based on your description Summer, I think you saw Entei, one of the Legendary Beasts of Johto."

I was surprised and said, "How's that possible?! I thought the Beasts stay in the Johto and Kanto Regions."

Samir said, "Sometimes, there can be multiple Legendary Pokémon depending on what their job is. For example, there can be several Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres to control weather in several regions, but they all report to the one leader Lugia, the guardian of the seas."

"I see," I said. "Do you think there's a reason why we saw these Legendary Pokémon?"

Samir gave a solemn face and said, "I'm not sure, Summer."

I decided not to push it any further and said, "We should eat. We both have big days tomorrow."

Samir smiled and said, "Okay, let's hurry and get the specials before the restaurants close!"

"Dibs on the spaghetti!" I yelled as we got up and ran to the restaurants.

After dinner, we went to the lobby and watched the Kanto TV news. We watched about the some upcoming Trainers in the different Regions and updates about a boy named Ruby challenging the Hoenn League by following his three self-imposed rules. The newscaster said Ruby made it to Dewford Town and obtained his second badge, but at the loss of two Pokémon along the way. After that, we headed back to the room. We quickly went to bed. I was excited and nervous about the Gym battle, but I knew I needed sleep to do well. I felt asleep, dreaming about winning the Badge at the Pewter City Gym.

A man and a woman left the Pokémon Center under the cover of night. They quickly scanned the quiet city and headed to a small flower patch near the Pokémon Center. When they got there, the two took out small black microphone earpieces with an R design and put them into their right ears. Both of them pressed a button on the earpiece and said, "Boulder and Raven contacting HQ."

A woman on the earpiece said, "HQ here. Status report, Raven."

Raven said, "We just overheard a conversation at the Pewter City Pokémon Center between two Trainers. They said they each saw a Legendary Pokémon."

"Really?" the woman said. "Are you certain?"

"Positive, miss," Boulder said. "A boy saw Zapdos and a girl saw Entei."

"Interesting news. This may change some things, but it should not affect the overall outcome," the woman said. "We'll keep a close eye on those two. Meanwhile, we need you two to go to Mt. Moon and find our new targets."  
"Understood," Boulder and Raven said.

"Good," the woman said, "Over and out." Boulder and Raven then put their earpieces away.

"Who knew those two could be that important," Boulder said. "Especially since they're noobs when we first saw them."

Raven smiled and said, "Can't underestimate kids, Boulder. Just like what happened to the boss."

Boulder became angry and said, "Yeah…he'll pay, that's for sure."

"Patience, Boulder," Raven said, calming down the upset man. "Boss will have his revenge soon enough."

The two Grunts looked at the waxing moon's outline over Mt. Moon. Raven said, "Let's go, Boulder."

Boulder nodded and the two ran silently to the mountain.

 **Pokémon: Blaze (Torchic): Brave Nature, moves: Scratch, Growl, Ember**

 **Errol** **(Hoothoot): Rash Nature, moves: Tackle, Growl**

 **Swirls (Poliwag): Relaxed Nature, moves: Bubble**

 **Lightning (Pichu): Adamant Nature, moves: Thundershock, Charm, Iron Tail** **, Sweet Kiss**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

 **How will Summer do in her first Gym battle?**

 **Would you like to me to write more about Team Rocket's plans? (They'll be separated by page breaks)**


	10. Kanto 8

**After arriving in Pewter City, Summer and Samir visit the Pewter City Museum and learn about the Legendary Birds. Samir and Summer then confide about seeing a member of a Legendary Trio. Summer will now challenge Brock for her first Gym Badge. During the battle, Summer starts to doubt if she can win. Will Summer be able to overcome her doubts?**

 **Chapter 8-** **The Beginning of Chasing Dreams**

Samir, Lightning, and I woke up to a bright morning and got ready for the day. _I can't believe today's me first Gym battle!_ I nervously thought. As we packed up, I kept dropping my things. Lightning picked them up, but she knew why. We got breakfast from the cafeteria, but I could barely eat.

Samir noticed this and said, "You should calm down, Summer. You and your Pokémon worked hard for this challenge."

"Samir's right, Summer," Lightning said, holding onto my hand.

I took Lightning's paw and said, "Thanks, Lightning and Samir. We'll do our best." We then checked out and left the Pokémon Center. Samir, Lightning, and I headed to the Pewter City Gym, left of the Pokémon Center.

A tall, rocky, gray building with a sign saying "Pewter City Gym" greeted us. I became nervous again and hesitated going into the Gym.

"Come on, Summer," Samir said calmly. "Open the door and get the first step over with." I nodded and slowly walked to the door, but it suddenly swung open. I immediately jumped back, causing Lightning to fall off my shoulder. "You okay, Lightning?" I asked. Lightning got up and nodded. I looked up and saw Weldon emerging from the Gym with a smile on his face.

"That battle was so easy with Bulbasaur," he smugly said to himself. He then saw us and showed us a rock pin in his jacket. "Jealous, Summer?" he boasted.

I quickly smiled and said, "Not really, since I'll win today and get one too."

"Feeling overconfident again, Summer?" Weldon teased.

"Nope, just confident," I said, trying not to remember our last encounter. "My Pokémon and I will win."

Weldon gave a small sneer and said, "I'll wait for the results on Kanto TV. Well, I'm off to Mt. Moon for training. See you later." He walked off to Route 3, where the boy blocking the way let him through. Turning to face the door and taking a deep breath, I confidently opened the door, and we entered the Gym.

The Gym had a large battle arena filled with jagged rocks, a tall ceiling, a large screen television, and a flight of stairs leading to a viewing walkway.

Samir said, "I should go up to the walkway."

"Okay," I said. I then told Lightning, "Why don't you and Errol go with Samir and watch the battle?"

Lightning said, "Sure, Summer!"

I sent out Errol, and he said, "I wish you luck, Ms. Summer. Ms. Lightning and I shall cheer for you, Ms. Swirls, and Mr. Blaze!"

I smiled and said, "Thanks, you guys." Lightning and Errol followed Samir upstairs.

I walked into the battle arena and saw Brock coming out of a set of double doors.

"Hello, Summer," Brock said with a wave. "Welcome to the Pewter City Gym, the Rock-type Gym in Kanto. I've been looking forward to this battle since we met. Are you ready to start?"

I nodded and said, "A little nervous, but I'm ready."

A panel on Brock's right side opened up and showed two Pokéballs. He picked up both Pokéballs and attached them to his belt. A man wearing a referee's uniform came out from the double doors and stood in a small rectangle by the middle of the arena. The referee said, "This battle will be a two on two singles battle, with the challenger being allowed to switch her Pokémon. The challenger also has the first move. The winner will be decided when the opponent's two Pokémon are unable to battle. Do you agree to these rules, Summer from Hoenn?" I nodded and thought, _It's finally time!_

Brock took a Pokéball off his belt and said, "Alright, Geode, time for battle!" A boulder Pokémon with two arms came out of the Pokéball. He looked sturdy and ready for battle.

I recognized the Pokémon as Geodude and looked it up in my Pokédex. It said [Geodude, the Rock Pokémon. It climbs mountain paths using only the power of its arms. Because they look just like boulders lining paths, hikers may step on them without noticing.]

"Geode is a great Pokémon to battle against starting Trainers," Brock said. "Which Pokémon do you choose, Summer?"

"I have a pretty good idea," I said with a smile. "Let's go, Swirls!"

Swirls came out and said, "Time to party, dude."

Geode smiled and said in a deep voice, "Right back at ya."

The TV suddenly made a noise. I looked at the screen and saw my face and Brock's on the opposite ends of the screen. Two circles each appeared next to our faces, representing the number of Pokémon. Geode and Swirls' pictures lit up in the circles closest to our faces, and the other two circles were blank.

"I see," Brock said, stroking his chin. "Using type advantages is helpful, but we'll see how it goes."

The referee waved his arms and yelled, "Battle begin!"

I nodded and commanded, "Okay Swirls, use Bubble!" Swirls nodded and shot a strong stream of bubbles from her mouth.

Brock commanded, "Geode, charge through those bubbles with Tackle!" Geodude charged through the bubbles and got closer to Swirls.

 _Wait,_ I thought. _That's similar to the strategy Weldon's Sparrow used on us!_ "Swirls, dodge to your right!" I commanded. Swirls dodged in time, surprising Geode. _It worked! Swirls's flexible skin allowed it to dodge faster!_ I saw Geode took some damage from charging through the bubbles. "Okay, Swirls. Let's use that move you learned yesterday."

Swirls nodded and said, "Ready when you are, dudette."

I nodded and commanded, "Swirls, use Hypnosis!" Swirls focused her eyes on Geode, and they emitted purple glowing rings. The rings hit Geodude, causing him to fall asleep.

"What an unusual strategy," Brock said, slightly impressed. "Come on, Geode! You need to wake up!" Geode kept sleeping and ignored his commands.

"Yeah!" Swirls shouted confidently. She seemed to really enjoy the battle.

I then saw she had a glint in her eyes. I commanded, "Swirls, use Bubble again!" Instead of bubbles, Swirls shot a stream of water from her mouth. She and I were surprised, and I recognized the attack as Water Gun. Geode finally woke up, only to be hit by the stream Water Gun. Geodude fell back and fainted. On the TV screen, Geode's picture turned black.

The referee said, "Geode is unable to battle. Swirls is the winner!"

"Yes!" I cheered. "Great job Swirls!"

Swirls smiled and said, "Thanks, dudette."

I saw Swirls was getting a little tired and said, "Why don't you take a break, Swirls?" She nodded, and I returned her.

Brock returned Geode and said, "Not too bad for a new Trainer, using a status condition move to turn the tides."

"Thanks, Brock," I said, smiling at the compliment.

Brock took out his second Pokéball and said, "The battle's just beginning! Now, Onyx, show them your strength!" He sent out his last Pokémon, a long rock snake Pokémon who took up most of the height of the Gym.

I became a little nervous and thought, _That Pokémon's huge!_ I scanned the Pokémon with my Pokédex. It said [Onix, the Rock Snake Pokémon. There is a magnet in its brain that prevents an Onix from losing direction while tunneling. As it grows older, its body becomes steadily rounder and smoother.] "This is going to be tough," I said to myself. I took out my other Pokéball and said, "Let's go, Blaze!"

Brock was surprised at my choice and said, "Interesting choice. Fire-type moves aren't effective against Rock types. You know that, right?"

I firmly nodded and said, "Yes, I know." Blaze looked ready to give it his all.

Onyx looked at the tiny Torchic and said, "Give me your best shot."

Onyx and Blaze's faces lit up the blank circles. The referee waved his arms and yelled, "Battle begin!"

"Okay Blaze, use Growl!" I commanded. Blaze growled loudly, stunning Onyx a little. But Onyx shook off the Growl as if nothing happened. I was surprised but knew this was the strength of a Gym Leader's Pokémon.

Brock smiled and said, "Onyx is used to loud noises from tunneling a lot underground. Now, use Tackle!"

As Onyx charged at Blaze, I commanded, "Dodge it!" Blaze easily dodged, but when Onyx hit the floor, the building shook.

"You have quick Pokémon," Brock acknowledged. "But I know how to deal with that. Onyx, use Rock Tomb!" Onyx summoned a circle of large boulders from the sky. The rocks fell down, trapping Blaze in the middle.

I was stunned and thought, _What can I do? Blaze's trapped!_

Then I heard Blaze say, "Summer, calm down! Think about how I can get out of here!"

 _You're right. Thanks, Blaze._ I calmed myself down and thought of an escape route.

Brock commanded, "Onyx, use Tackle in the circle!"

As Onyx charged his head towards Blaze, I thought about the rocks blocking the way and the new move Blaze learned yesterday. "That's it!" I yelled. "Blaze, use Focus Energy, then Tackle through the rocks!" Blaze immediately focused himself and charged at a smaller rock. He burst through the rock, narrowly avoiding Onyx. "Yes!" I said to myself. Blaze smiled at me, but I noticed he took some damage from breaking through the rock. "Blaze," I said. "Take a break." Blaze was a little surprised but he nodded. I returned him and sent out Swirls. Blaze's picture showed a dark outline while Swirls's picture lit up again on the TV screen.

Brock stroked his chin and said, "Interesting decision. Let's see what happens now."

 _I need to end this soon. I don't know how long my Pokémon can continue!_ "Swirls, use Hypnosis!" I commanded. Swirls sent out the purple rings, but this time, Onyx blocked the attack with his tail. Swirls and I were surprised at the defense.

"We won't be tricked again!" Brock yelled. "Use Rock Tomb!" Onyx trapped Swirls in another circle of rocks. "Now use Tackle!"

Knowing Onyx's power, I commanded, "Quick, Swirls! Use Water Gun!" Although the Water Gun slowed Onyx down, he was still able to break through and hit Swirls. Swirls's picture turned black on the screen.

"Swirls is unable to battle. Onyx wins!" The referee shouted.

I sadly returned Swirls and said, "Thanks for your help."

"Is there a problem, Summer?" Brock asked. He noticed my sad face and said, "You can't doubt yourself and your Pokémon, no matter what happens during a battle. If you don't have faith in your Pokémon, you'll never win."

 _He's right. I can't doubt the trust I have with my Pokémon. We worked hard together, and we'll win together._ I became determined and said, "Let's do this, Blaze!" I sent Blaze out again, who was still tired from earlier but ready to go. Blaze's picture lit up. I noticed Onyx was getting tired, and we were close to the end.

"All right, Summer!" Brock shouted. "Give me everything you got!"

"Okay!" I said with a smile. "Blaze, use Focus Energy!"

As Blaze focused himself, Brock smiled and commanded, "Onyx, use Bind!" Onyx grabbed Blaze with his tail and squeezed him. Blaze tried to squirm free, but it was no use.

I saw Blaze getting more tired and thought, _This isn't good_. _There has to be a way to break that bind_. "Blaze, use Ember!" I commanded. Blaze shot flames at Onyx's face but it didn't do much damage.

Brock said, "It's too late now, Summer."

 _No, it's not too late! Blaze and I will win!_ "Blaze," I commanded with a firm voice. "Don't give up! Use Ember again!" Blaze looked at me confidently and this time, Onyx groaned in pain from the flames and let Blaze go.

Brock became concerned and asked Onyx, "What's wrong?" I saw small flames coming from Onyx's body. "This isn't good. Onyx will not only take damage from the burn, but his moves are now weaker. But we can't give up either! Use Bind!"

"Quick, Blaze! Dodge and use Focus Energy!" I commanded. Blaze jumped out of the way and focused himself again. "Now use Ember!" The attack became stronger from the Focus Energy and hit the weakened Onyx. On the screen, Onyx's picture turned black. After Onyx collapsed onto the ground, the referee yelled, "Onyx is unable to battle! The winner is Blaze, and the victory goes to…Summer from Hoenn!"

 _I…I did it! I actually did it!_ I took a deep breath and sat on the ground, exhausted from the battle. Blaze ran towards me and I hugged him. "You did really well, Blaze," I said.

Brock returned Onyx and walked towards me. He held out his hand and said, "You and your Pokémon battled well."

I took it and got up with his help. "Thanks, Brock. I couldn't have won the battle without your advice."

Brock smiled and said, "I'm glad to help. I hope you remember that in future battles." He then took out a pin from his pocket and showed it to me. It looked like a brown stone. "This is the Boulder Badge, the symbol for defeating the Pewter City Gym."

My hand slightly trembled as I took the badge from Brock's hand. I carefully put the badge into my Badge case.

Brock said, "I'll update your Trainer status once you leave. Every time you beat a Gym Leader, you get a cash reward added to your Trainer ID. At this Gym, each winner receives 1,400 Pokédollars."

I was still in shock from winning, but I muttered, "Thank you."

Brock said, "Let's go see Samir." I nodded and followed him to the Gym lobby. When we got there, Samir and my Pokémon were waiting for us.

"Well done, Ms. Summer!" Errol said.

"Yeah," Lightning agreed. "You guys were awesome!"

"Thanks you guys," I said, fully recovered from the shock.

I then looked at Samir. He smiled and said, "Congratulations on winning your first Gym badge! You're now one step closer to the Indigo League!"

"Thanks, Samir," I said with a sad smile. "But now it's also time for your dream to start too."

Samir paused then frowned. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Brock saw our faces and said, "Cheer up you too. This should be a great day for the both of you. And I'm sure you two will see each other again."

I nodded and smiled. "You're right, Brock." Samir agreed with me. I then remembered something he said yesterday. "So, Brock…" I slyly asked, "how was the date yesterday?"

Brock blushed and said, "Well…it didn't go as well as I wanted. She made fun of my frying pan pick-up line and my Pokémon's unoriginal nicknames." Brock then cleared his voice and said, "Anyway…" Brock took out his brown Pokégear. "why don't we exchange numbers? That way, we can keep I touch."

"Sure," I said, taking out my Pokégear.

After exchanging numbers, Brock told Samir, "It'll be some time until the orientation. Why don't you and Summer have lunch? I'll meet you at the museum."

"Sure, sounds great," Samir said.

Brock waved goodbye, and we left the Gym. We had a quiet lunch at the Pokémon Center. Our Pokémon were more upbeat than we were, and I felt they wanted to cheer us up.

"Hey, Summer," Samir said slowly. "Can we come say goodbye to you guys before we head to the museum?"

"Sure," I said, a little down. We finished lunch and walked to the entrance of Route 3. Thankfully, the tour boy was gone. I looked at Route 3, then back to Samir.

"Well," Samir slowly said. "Guess it's goodbye for now. Thanks for traveling with me."

I said, "Thanks for traveling with me, too. Good luck with your internship. Why don't we battle when we see each other?"

"Sure, I'd loved to see the changes in your team," Samir said.

"Likewise, Samir," I said with a smile. Samir and I side hugged, and he, Banksia, and Terry walked to the museum. I held back tears and Lightning nudged me.

"You okay, Summer?" she asked. She and my other Pokémon looked concerned.

I wiped my tears and said, "I'm fine, guys. Brock's right, we'll meet again. Now, let's go to Cerulean City!"

Everyone cheered and we walked on Route 3.

 **Pokémon: Blaze (Torchic): Brave Nature, moves: Scratch, Growl, Ember, Focus Energy**

 **Errol** **(Hoothoot): Rash Nature, moves: Tackle, Growl**

 **Swirls (Poliwag): Relaxed Nature, moves: Bubble, Hypnosis, Water Gun**

 **Lightning (Pichu): Adamant Nature, moves: Thundershock, Charm, Iron Tail** **, Sweet Kiss**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

 **When will Summer and Samir meet again?**

 **What should Brock do to finally get a date?**


	11. Kanto 9

**Summer beat Brock in a tense battle and won the Boulder Badge. She and her Pokémon said goodbye to Samir, who was ready to start his archaeology internship. Summer runs into a salesman who unsuccessfully tries to sell her a Pokémon. She then enters Mt. Moon, where some suspicious people are wandering around. What are their motives and will Summer be able to stop them?**

 **Chapter 9- Stuck Between a Rock and a Moon Stone**

Lightning and I continued on Route 3 after battling several Trainers.

"That was a good workout," I said, panting.

Lightning nodded and said, "Yeah, thanks Summer! Some of those Trainers were weird though."

Thinking back, I sarcastically agreed. "Yeah, especially that kid who really likes shorts. No one likes shorts that much, and I'm from the humid Hoenn Region!" I hoped to never hear someone so enthusiastic about shorts ever again.

After climbing a small hill, we reached the entrance to Mt. Moon and the local Pokémon Center. _I should heal everyone before heading into the mountain,_ I thought. I opened the door of the Pokémon Center and gave my Pokémon to the nurse.

Suddenly, my Pokégear rang and read it was Professor Oak. I took the call and said, "Hi, Professor."

"Hello, Summer!" Professor Oak said enthusiastically. "How's the journey going?"

"It's going well. I just got my first Gym Badge," I said.

"Wonderful!" he cheered. "Where are you now?"

"I'm about to go into Mt. Moon," I said.

"You best be careful, Summer," the Professor warned. "I've been hearing reports that Team Rocket has been seen inside."

I became concerned, but I told him, "Thanks, we'll be careful."

"Oh, I must be going soon," Professor Oak said. "Thanks again for using the Pokémon translation app. When you get to Cerulean City, I would like to look at the data you collected."

"Sure, no problem," I said. "Bye Professor."

"Goodbye, Summer," he said, then he hung up.

After I put my Pokégear away, I got my Pokémon back from the nurse. I thanked her and sent out Lightning, who immediately climbed onto my shoulder.

As we were about to leave, a man wearing a black suit and dark sunglasses called out to me. Curious, I walked over. Although he had a big smile, I felt a little uncomfortable.

He asked me, "Would you be interested in a special Pokémon?"

I politely said, "No thanks."

He then shouted, "This special Pokémon is the best one for any Trainer!"

Lightning whispered, "This guy's creeping me out, Summer. Let's go."

I nodded and said, "Look, I don't want whatever 'best' Pokémon you have." I made quote marks with my hands for emphasis.

The man then showed me a fish tank with a large red fish with yellow whiskers inside. He got down on his knees and begged, "PLEASE! I need to sell this Magikarp! It's for the low price of 500 Pokédollars…"

I was stunned and angrily refused. "Look, Pokémon should never be bought for profit. Treat that Magikarp with the respect he deserves." I stormed out of the Center, leaving him with a scared look.

Lightning was confused by my reaction and asked, "How come you were so mad at him?"

I took a deep breath and said, "Sorry if I scared you, Lightning. Pokémon should never be treated as tools or profit. That's not the reason why Pokémon and humans interact with each other. It's what I learned from living in the Hoenn Region."

"I see," Lightning said, rubbing her cheek against mine. "I'm glad you don't treat us like that, Summer." I petted her head and smiled. I walked into Mt. Moon, not expecting what would happen next.

The cave walls in the mountain were dark blue with shades of gray and filled with an air of cosmic energy. I saw there was a lot of room inside with several ladders towards the back of the cave. After battling the Trainers on the floor, I kept hearing about rumors of a large scary Pokémon by a ladder deep in the mountain.

 _Something doesn't seem right about_ this, I thought. I made my way towards a ladder at the far left and found a small shiny black stone along the way.

"What is that, Summer?" Lightning asked.

"It looks like a Moon Stone, but it looks different compared to the ones at the museum," I analyzed. I then put it into my backpack.

As I got to the ladder, I saw a suspicious man climbing up the ladder. _Hey, he's wearing a uniform like Boulder and Raven's. I should hide and see what's going on._ Lightning and I hid behind some rocks, and we saw more people coming up and waiting by the ladder. As I tried to get a better look, Lightning fell off my shoulder.

The first man saw me and yelled, "Hey! What're you doing here!"

 _Uhhh…_ "I was trying to find the bathroom, but it's not in this direction," I quickly said. "So, I'm going to go back to where I started."

I was about to walk away when a woman said, "Wait a minute! That's the girl Boulder and Raven met when they were in the Johto Region! Grab her!"

 _Not good!_ I grabbed Lightning and tried to run away when I saw a wall of blue bat Pokémon blocking my way. _Aw, great. Darn Zubat…_ "Lightning!" I commanded. "Use Thundershock on the Zubat!"

As Lightning was charging her attack, the Zubat emitted white rings from their mouths. Lightning was hit by the rings, became confused

"Oh no," I shouted, "Lightning, snap out of it!" Lightning then stared at me blankly and attacked me instead. As the electricity surged through my body, I blacked out and didn't remember much. When I regained consciousness, I saw I was tied up to a boulder and Lightning was tied to a smaller boulder on my left.

"Hey, Lightning…" I groggily said. "You okay?"

Lightning sadly nodded. "Yeah…sorry Summer."

I smiled and said, "It's not your fault. Zubat's Supersonic becomes more accurate when they're in a group."

Lightning asked, "How are we going to get out of here?"

I looked at our surroundings. It looked like we were in another room of the mountain. It was darker than the first floor, which made me think we were at a lower floor. I tried to grab a Pokéball, but I could barely move my hands. "I'm not sure, Lightning," I said, a little worried. "But I'm sure this can't get any worse."

Just after I said that, I heard an unmistakable voice to my right. "Oh, great. You got captured too!"

 _It got worse…_ "What are you doing here, Weldon?" I annoying asked. He was also tied to another boulder. Then, I heard footsteps climbing down a ladder. Boulder and Raven came towards us, blinding us with their flashlights. They looked more arrogant than usual.

"Well, well, well…" Raven slowly said. She smiled and sarcastically said, "Fancy meeting you here, sweetie."

 _Now it just got even worse!_ I shouted, "What are you guys doing here?! I thought you two were in Johto."

Boulder cracked his knuckles and said, "Project P's on hold. So we got a new assignment."

Raven said, "Team Rocket doesn't need any more distractions from useless kids. You're not going to stop us!" She and Boulder laughed and went back upstairs.

After they left, I tried to reach my Pokéballs again but couldn't.

"Really, Summer?" Weldon said, annoyed by my movement. "You tried that earlier, and the result's still the same."

I stopped moving and snapped, "I'm trying to get us out of here! Besides, you didn't answer my question."

"What did you think I was doing?!" Weldon retorted.

"I don't know…" I angrily said. "Training?"

Weldon scoffed and said, "You don't have to be so hostile. I was, when I into those idiots. I tried to battle them, but they knocked me out. Wait…how do you know those two?"

I sighed and said, "Long story short, Samir and I defeated them when I was in Johto. They wanted to steal a valuable item we were delivering."

Weldon slammed his left fist against the boulder, and it startled me. "Those jerks will pay for that! They're horrible thieves!"

I was shocked and asked, "Why are you angry at them? You two treat your Pokémon harshly."

Although it was dark, I saw Weldon's face filled with anger. He angrily said, "I train them harshly to make them stronger. Don't you want to make your Pokémon stronger and keep winning?"

I paused as his words. After a few seconds, I confidently said, "Training Pokémon shouldn't just be about making them stronger. You should also get to know them by talking to them and treating them nicely."

Weldon scoffed, "You don't know anything…" But he stopped talking, noting the change in my tone.

Thinking I had the upper hand, I asked, "Have any ideas on how to get us free?"

Weldon said, "I can do it myself. I don't need your help."

"Look, Weldon," I said. "We need to work together. It'll make things easier and faster." Weldon ignored me and tried to find something within reach to break the ropes. _I really can't stand him!_ Then I felt a tap on my left shoulder. I saw Lightning sitting there. I figured she bit through her ropes during our conversation.

"Great job, Lightning!" I cheered.

"Thanks, Summer," she said, slightly blushing. "Should I bite the ropes?"

"Hmm…" I said to myself. I then told Lightning, "Why don't you just use Iron Tail? I think that'll be faster."

Lightning smiled and her tail turned silver. "Sure thing, Summer." She swung her tail at the ropes, cutting through them easily. The ropes fell down, and I was able to move again. After some light stretching, I thanked Lightning.

As I was putting on my backpack, Weldon yelled, "Hey! You can't just leave me here! If you let me go, I can help you stop Team Rocket."

 _Darn…I really want to leave him here, but I know I need his help_. "Fine," I said reluctantly. "Lightning, use Iron Tail on Weldon's ropes." She nodded and cut Weldon free.

Weldon didn't thank me but said, "Now to get rid of Team Rocket!" He started to climb the ladder.

"Hey!" I yelled. "What about us?"

Weldon looked at me and smiled. "Why don't you go on to the next Gym? I got this."

 _What?! That liar…_ "No," I said. "We are both stopping Team Rocket, no matter what you say."

Weldon's face became angry. He yelled, "This is my fight! And mine alone!"

I was surprised by his sharp reaction. _Why does he want to beat Team Rocket so badly?_ Knowing there was no way to convince him anymore, I said, "Fine, go ahead."

He gave a serious expression, with a little sadness, I thought. He climbed the ladder, and I heard some commotion from above. Lightning climbed onto my shoulder, and I climbed upstairs. We peeked at the top of the ladder, which led to a corridor. Weldon was battling some Team Rockets Grunts with his Bulbasaur and most likely his new Geodude. I noticed how aggressive Weldon was and felt Weldon's animosity towards them was personal. Weldon defeated all the Grunts and headed back up to the first floor, not noticing I was watching. After waiting a while, I climbed up the ladder back to the main floor.

Once I climbed up, I noticed a change inside the mountain. It felt cool and tingly with energy. I checked my Pokégear and saw it was nighttime. _That's strange, I wonder what's giving off the blue light_. After some walking, I found two unguarded ladders in the middle of the floor. I was about to go down the closer one when I heard Weldon battling more Team Rocket Grunts. Wanting to avoid him for now, I went down the farther ladder.

 **Pokémon: Blaze (Torchic): Brave Nature, moves: Scratch, Growl, Ember, Focus Energy**

 **Errol** **(Hoothoot): Rash Nature, moves: Tackle, Growl**

 **Swirls (Poliwag): Relaxed Nature, moves: Bubble, Hypnosis, Water Gun**

 **Lightning (Pichu): Adamant Nature, moves: Thundershock, Charm, Iron Tail** **, Sweet Kiss**

Questions for the Chapter:

Why does Weldon have a grudge against Team Rocket?

Would Summer and Weldon ever work together?


	12. Kanto 10

**Summer and Lightning walk into Mt. Moon, where they are attacked by Team Rocket. She freed herself and Weldon, who has a personal grudge against Team Rocket. Although Summer wants to work together, Weldon refused. Boulder and Raven overpower Summer with their powerful Pokémon, causing Weldon to make a tough decision. Will he finally work with Summer?**

 **Chapter 10- The Power of Teamwork**

Once I reached the bottom, I saw a Team Rocket Grunt trying to capture a small fairy-like Pokémon. I couldn't stand there and watch the Grunt cruelly hit the Pokémon. I became angry and yelled, "Hey! Leave that Pokémon alone!"

The Grunt saw us and said, "Don't interfere with us! Zubat, use Wing Attack!" He sent out the all too familiar blue bat which caused at us.

"Summer," Lightning said with a slight growl. "Let me deal with him."

Remembering what happened earlier, I nodded and commanded, "Use Thundershock!" Lightning charged her attack faster and knocked out Zubat before he got close. The Grunt fearfully returned his Zubat and quickly ran towards the other end of the corridor.

"Are you okay?" I asked, bending down. The Pokémon happily nodded. I took out my Pokédex and scanned her. The Pokédex said [Clefairy, the Fairy Pokémon. On every night of a full moon, they come out to play. When the dawn arrives, the tired Clefairy go to sleep nested up against each other in deep and quiet mountains.]

"Thank you for saving me," Clefairy said in a soft squeaky voice.

Lightning and I smiled. "No problem," I said.

Clefairy was shocked. "I did not know humans can understand us."

I chuckled and said, "It's a long story. What are you doing out here when Team Rocket's walking around?"

Clefairy pointed to the glowing blue walls and said, "I need to find some Moon Stones for my clan. Nighttime is the only time we can harvest them."

We then heard a loud noise coming from downstairs. Clefairy became frightened and ran away. _That was loud. I hope Clefairy's okay._

"Summer, we should go investigate," Lightning said, pointing at the next ladder.

"Okay," I said, a little scared of going into the unknown. Once I went down the ladder and reached the bottom, I saw a large room glittering with Moon Stones. While in awe of the sight, I saw a man hovering over two rocks which looked like Fossils. As I walked closer, the man looked up and saw me. He hurriedly tried to hide the rocks into his suit.

"Hey!" I shouted. "You're the Magikarp salesman from the Pokémon Center. What are you doing with those rocks?!"

"None of your business!" he shouted nervously.

A little suspicious, I said, "Those Fossils should be studied and shared with others."

The man violently shook his head and said, "No! I need to sell these to the highest bidder, and you won't get in my way! Go, Magnemite and Grimer!" He sent out a floating magnet Pokémon and a purple sludge Pokémon. "Attack her!"

Lightning and I dodged their Electric and Poison attacks. "Fine, let's battle! Let's go, Blaze and Swirls!" After the two came out, I commanded, "Blaze use Ember on Magnemite! Swirls, use Water Gun on Grimer!" The two attacks hit the Pokémon and quickly knocked them out. The salesman returned his Pokémon and became more scared of me. He tried to run to the exit, only to be stopped by Boulder, Raven, and a Team Rocket Grunt with green hair.

 _Oh no! We can't be seen!_ I saw a pile of rocks to my left, and my Pokémon and I dashed behind them. A little curious about what's going on, Blaze and I carefully peeked over the rocks. Swirls didn't seem to care, but she let Lightning stand on her head so the Electric Pokémon can see.

Boulder asked forcefully, "Hey, what are you doing with those Fossils?! They belong to Team Rocket!" The salesman tried to run the other way, but Raven blocked his path.

She threatened, "Team Rocket supplied you with those Magikarp so you can sell them. You should be grateful."

The salesman fearfully shook his head and said, "You people cheated me! Nobody wants these Magikarp, and you ruined me! I need these Fossils!"

The green-haired man looked at him intensely. Although he showed a big smile, it did not look friendly at all. "Look," he said slowly. "Why don't you give us those Fossils as payment? That way, we'll be even."

"Summer," Blaze whispered, "shouldn't we interfere? I don't like how this is going."

"Let's wait a little longer. It's starting to get dramatic!" I excitedly whispered back. Everyone sighed but stayed put.

The salesman thought about the offer, but he shook his head. The man's smile quickly turned into a frown. "Guess we'll have to take them by force. Boulder! Raven! Show them your new Pokémon."

Boulder smiled and said, "With pleasure. Go, Nidoking!"

Raven nodded and said, "Go Nidoqueen!"

Boulder and Raven sent out two Pokémon, a purple and tan horned dinosaur Pokémon and a blue and tan horned dinosaur Pokémon. _Those look like fully evolved Pokémon! How did they get them to evolve so quickly?!_ I took out my Pokédex and turned off the voice option. I quickly scanned them and it read [Nidoking, the Drill Pokémon and the final evolution of Nidoran . A Nidoking's thick tail packs enormously destructive power capable of toppling a metal transmission tower. Once it goes on a rampage, there is no stopping it. Nidoqueen, the Drill Pokémon and the final evolution of Nidoran . It is adept at sending foes flying with harsh tackles using its tough, scaly body. This Pokémon is at its strongest when it is defending its young. Both Pokémon evolve through the power of a Moons Stone]. _No wonder why. This mountain's full of them!_

Boulder and Raven commanded in unison, "Use Poison Sting!" The poisonous needles pinned the salesman to a nearby cave wall. Despite being thrown and pinned, the salesman strongly clutched his valuable treasures. Boulder then tried to pry the Fossils from the salesman, but he refused to let go.

"Summer, is it time now?" Blaze whispered anxiously.

I took at deep breath and softly said, "Yes." We left our hiding spot, and I yelled, "Leave that man alone!"

The three Rocket Grunts were surprised to see us. "Hey!" Boulder yelled angrily. "How did you escape?!"

Raven angrily said, "It doesn't matter now." She then looked at the green-haired man and said, "Boss, we can deal with her."

The man nodded and continued to try taking the Fossils from the salesman.

Boulder and Raven commanded, "Use Poison Sting!"

We quickly dodged the poisonous needles. Everyone was raring to battle, and Errol let himself out. "Allow me to assist, everyone," he said.

Raven snickered and said, "Your Pokémon won't match our fully evolved Pokémon's strength. Nidoqueen, use Tackle!"

"Quick, everyone! Dodge!" I commanded. Everyone jumped out of the way except for Lightning. Nidoqueen tackled her to the wall, knocking her out.

I returned Lightning and thanked her for helping. I then commanded, "Errol, use Hypnosis!" Errol made purple rings and sent them to Nidoqueen.

"Nidoking!" Boulder commanded. "Destroy that Hypnosis with Poison Sting!" The needles easily destroyed the rings. "Now use Double Kick on the girl!"

I was shocked and put up my arms to protect myself. I saw Nidoking's shadow come towards me, but then someone jumped in the way. I heard a loud crash to my left and saw a fainted Errol stuck in the wall. I returned him and thanked him as well. "Swirls, use Bubble!" I commanded. The bubbles hit the two Drill Pokémon, but it didn't seem to do much damage.

Boulder chuckled and commanded, "Use Peck to lift that Poliwag up!" Nidoking used his horn to quickly throw Swirls in the air."

Raven then commanded, "Now, use Scratch!" Nidoqueen jumped up and viciously scratched Swirls. Swirls crashed down and couldn't get up. I returned her and thanked her for her hard work.

 _This is getting worse! What am I going to do now?_ I saw Blaze still wanted to battle, despite seeing his friends easily beaten. I looked at Blaze and smiled. _I can't let him down now. I have to remember what Brock said: I need to trust my Pokémon!_

Raven laughed and said, "You sure you want to continue, sweetie? We just beat three of your Pokémon easily!"

I gave a determined look and said, "Yes, I'm going to stop you two, no matter how bad it looks!"

"You're going to regret those words," Boulder said with a low growl. "Nidoking, use Peck and end this!"

"Get ready, Blaze," I warned. Suddenly, a vine appeared and stopped Nidoking's attack. I turned to my right and saw Weldon and his Bulbasaur.

"Really, now?" Weldon said with an annoyed look. "Two on one is hardly fair. But I guess you thugs think ganging up on a weak girl makes you better."

Although I was a little happy to see him, I was pretty upset. _Really?! I'm right here!_

"Man, we really need to get better escape-proof equipment," Boulder said emotionlessly.

"Bulbasaur!" Weldon commanded. "Use Tackle on Nidoqueen!"

"I don't think that's a good idea," I cautioned. "Head-on attacks don't really work."

"We'll see," Weldon said, ignoring my advice.

As Bulbasaur charged at Nidoqueen, Raven commanded, "Use Scratch!" Nidoqueen scratched Bulbasaur, knocking him back to Weldon. Bulbasaur slowly stood up, but I saw he was pretty hurt.

Boulder smiled at our lack of cooperation and commanded, "Nidoking, use Tackle on Bulbasaur!"

 _I have to protect Bulbasaur if have any chance of winning!_ "Blaze, use Growl!" I commanded. Blaze loudly growled, stopping both Nidoking and Nidoqueen.

Boulder and Raven commanded, "Use Poison Sting!" Nidoking and Nidoqueen obeyed, making a shower effect with the needles.

"Quick, Blaze. Use Ember!" I commanded. Blaze destroyed half of the needles, and dodged the rest. _There has to be a way to stop that Poison Sting!_ "Weldon, can you help me?"

Weldon responded angrily, "I can do this on my own! I don't need your help, Summer!"

Boulder and Raven laughed. "Their teamwork really stinks, huh, Raven?!" Boulder said in between laughs.

Weldon retorted, "I don't need to work with anyone!"

"Weldon, please," Bulbasaur said firmly. "We need to work with Blaze and Summer if have any chance of winning."

"Bulbasaur's right," I said. Bulbasaur was a little surprised that I understood him, but he nodded firmly.

Weldon looked at me, as if I was crazy. "How did you know that's what Bulbasaur said?" he asked.

I paused and insisted, "It doesn't matter now. Will you help me or not?"

Weldon paused for a moment and begrudgingly said, "Fine… Any ideas?"

"I think I have one," I said. "Just wait for my signal, then tell Bulbasaur to use Vine Whip."

Weldon agreed with a stern look.

Boulder said, "Pep talk's over! Nidoking, use Poison Sting!"

"You too, Nidoqueen!" Raven commanded. As the shower of Poison Stings headed towards Bulbasaur and Blaze, I commanded, "Use Ember, Blaze! Weldon, now!"

"Okay. Bulbasaur, Vine Whip!" Weldon commanded. The Ember and Vine Whip repelled the Poison Stings, which amazed all of us.

"Yes!" I cheered. "You too were great!" Blaze and Bulbasaur smiled at the compliment. Suddenly both Pokémon were surrounding by a bright light.

"Could it be?!" Weldon said, amazed. "They're evolving!"

After a few seconds, the light faded, revealing Blaze and Bulbasaur's new appearances. Blaze was now taller and more yellow, with newly developed arms, claws, and talons. Bulbasaur looked bigger and now had a pink bulb and leaves on his back.

I quickly took out my Pokédex and turned on the voice option. I scanned both Pokémon, and it said [Combusken, the Young Fowl Pokémon, and the evolved form of Torchic. It lashes out with 10 kicks per second. Its strong fighting instinct compels it to keep up its offensive until the opponent gives up. Ivysaur, the Seed Pokémon, and the evolved form of Bulbasaur. To support its bulb, Ivysaur's legs grow sturdy. If it spends more time lying in the sunlight, the bud will soon bloom into a large flower.]

"Great job on evolving!" I cheerfully told Blaze.

"Thanks, Summer!" Blaze said, saluting me. His voice became a little deeper, but he still had the personality of the Torchic I first met. "I feel stronger, and I think I know some new moves!"

Boulder and Raven looked a little concerned. "No matter," Raven said with her voice still firm. "We can still beat you two!"

"Nidoking, Tackle that Combusken!" Boulder commanded. Blaze countered the charging Nidoking by kicking him with his powerful legs. After seeing him kick Nidoking again, I realized that was Double Kick. Nidoking was pushed back and Boulder gasped in surprise.

Raven became upset and commanded, "Nidoqueen, use Poison Sting on Ivysaur!"

Ivysaur shook his leaves, and Weldon seemed to know what to do. "Use Razor Leaf!" Weldon commanded. The sharp leaves redirected the needles, hitting Nidoqueen. Nidoqueen fell down on one knee, then slowly got up.

"How are those two so strong?!" Boulder angrily asked. "We have final evolutions!"

"You evolved them too early, didn't you?" I said. "If you evolve Pokémon too quickly, they can't learn any new moves."

"Come on," Raven said, sneering at my comment. "A Pokémon's power is the only thing that makes them valuable. Nidoking and Nidoqueen are more valuable than their pre-evolutions."

I became angry at her words and said, "Pokémon should never be based on power! The bond between Trainer and Pokémon is what makes them valuable."

Raven laughed and said, "You still believe in that? You're as weak as the Champion."

I took a deep breath and said, "We'll show you, right, Blaze?"

"Yeah!" Blaze said, putting up a fighting stance.

"Use Focus Energy!" I commanded.

As Blaze focused his energy, Boulder and Raven commanded, "Poison Sting!"

Weldon shouted, "Not on my watch! Ivysaur, use Razor Leaf!" The attack knocked down the needles, leaving the two Drill Pokémon unprotected.

"Blaze, finish this with Ember!" I commanded. Instead of the small embers, Blaze released a stream of fire. _That's a hot Flamethrower!_ The Flamethrower engulfed Nidoking and Nidoqueen for what felt like a long time. When the flames disappeared, both Pokémon fell to the cave floor.

"Yes!" I cheered. "You did it, Blaze!"

Blaze looked at me and beamed. "Thanks, Summer!" he said. We then slowly gave each other a high five. It was a little weird that Blaze had arms, but Blaze seemed to like them.

Boulder and Raven bitterly returned their Pokémon. Boulder angrily said, "Guess we'll have to settle with the Fossils. Boss, you ready?"

We then looked at the green-haired man who was still trying to pry the Fossils from the salesman. "Guess not," Raven said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Let's go help him," Boulder suggested. Weldon and I were about to stop them, when a Clefairy appeared in front of them.

 _That looks like the same Clefairy I saved earlier. I wonder what she wants to do._

"Get out of the way, pipsqueak!" Boulder yelled at the pink Pokémon. The salesman was surprised by the shout and lost his grip on the Fossils. The green-haired man grabbed them and rejoined his comrades.

Clefairy shook her hand and said, "I refuse to let you ruffians enter our home and remove our treasures!" She then looked at me and said, "Child, give me a Moon Stone!"

"What's that Clefairy saying?" Raven asked. I then remembered no one can understand her.

Not trusting them with knowing about the technology I had, I feigned understanding Clefairy and said, "I don't know, but I don't think you want to mess with her."

Raven angrily looked at me and yelled, "Don't you dare get involved! This doesn't concern you."

Weldon was about to issue Ivysaur a command, but I said, "Weldon, I think Clefairy has a better idea."

Weldon scowled, but he listened to me. I took the Moon Stone out of my backpack and yelled, "Clefairy, catch!"

I threw the Moon Stone at Clefairy, and she used her Psychic powers to catch it. Clefairy smiled and said, "By the power of the moon, I will banish you!" She then touched the Stone and was enveloped in the same glowing light Blaze and Ivysaur were in. After a few seconds, Clefairy's body, ears, and wings were bigger. I took out my Pokédex and scanned her. It said [Clefable, the Fairy Pokémon and the evolved form of Clefairy. A Clefable uses its wings to skip lightly as if it were flying. Its bouncy step lets it even walk on water. On quiet, moonlit nights, it strolls on lakes.]

"Crap!" Raven cursed. "We need to get out of here now!"

As the three were running away, Clefable yelled with a motherly voice, "No one can escape my wrath!" She stopped them with her Psychic attack and lifted them up. "Feel the wrath of the moon!" she screamed. She mentally grabbed the Fossils from the green-haired man, who was shocked by her power. She then used her powers to open a hole in the mountain, absorbed energy from the cave walls, and used it to launch them out of the mountain.

As they were launched out of the mountain, I thought I heard Boulder yell, "Great! Now we're blasting off like those idiots!" They then disappeared, causing a nearby star to shine brightly.

After that, Weldon looked at me and said, "I should continue training. I have to admit, you do have some skill. But it's still not enough to win the League. See you around, Summer." He then walked to the exit ladder and climbed down. _I guess he's not as mean as I thought…_

Clefable carefully repaired the cave wall and looked at us. "Child," she said with a cheerful smile. "Thank you for stopping those goons from stealing our Fossils."

"Oh, it's no problem at all," I bashfully said.

Clefable laid the Fossils in front of me and said, "As a reward, feel free to take one of these Fossils." The left fossil had a spiral shell and the right had a dome-like shell.

"Are you sure?" I asked, not wanting to be rude. Clefable nodded and said, "I know you'll use it for a good purpose." As I thought about my choices, a voice in my mind said, _Pick the Helix Fossil….Pick the Helix Fossil…_

 _What's a Helix Fossil?_ I wondered. _And since when is there another voice in my head?_

 _Just choose the left one!_ The voice yelled.

 _Fine, fine…_ I thought, annoyed. "I'll take the one on the left," I told Clefable.

Clefable picked up the Fossil and gave it to me. "Please enjoy this Helix Fossil."

Blaze and I bowed and said, "Thank you." _Am I forgetting something? Oh yeah, that salesman!_ I ran over to him and saw he was sadly sitting on the floor.

He saw me and got up. He shook our hands and said, "Thank you for saving me!"

"Oh, no problem," I said, putting my hand behind my head. "Why were you working with Team Rocket?"

The salesman sighed and said, "I needed some extra to help my family. Team Rocket said they'll help me if I can sell some rare powerful Pokémon for them. I quickly agreed, but then I realized they gave me Magikarp to sell." He then sadly looked at his wallet with pictures of his wife and two kids.

I felt guilty about what happened earlier and said, "Sorry for yelling at you earlier. I didn't know..."

The man looked at my frown and said, "You don't have to apologize, young lady. You reminded me about how Pokémon should be treated. I should apologize to you and that boy for getting you two into this mess." He then looked at the Dome Fossil and told Clefable, "Would it be okay if I can take that? I promise not to sell it, but to donate it to the Pewter City Museum to be studied for future generations. I'll make a more honest living, I promise."

Clefable looked at the salesman carefully and nodded. He thanked the Fairy Pokémon and carefully picked up the Fossil. He thanked us again, waved goodbye, and went back upstairs.

I told Clefable, "We should get going. Thank you for helping us."

Clefable smiled and said, "Thank you for helping me. I hope our treasure will help you on your journey."

I thanked her, and Blaze and I said goodbye. We went down the exit ladder and left Mt. Moon. Blaze and I walked to Cerulean City with the full moon lighting our way. As we passed two men sleeping on the ground, I told Blaze, "Thank you for helping us. How come you wanted to continue even though everyone else was beaten?"

Blaze looked at me with a determined smile and said, "I wanted to protect you, Summer. You're my Trainer, and I know how much you care about us. I just wanted to return the favor."

I stopped and petted his head. "Let's keep working together and with everyone else to win the Indigo League." Blaze smiled and gave me a hug. After a few minutes, we made it to Cerulean City, entered the Pokémon Center, and quickly fell asleep.

 **Pokémon: Blaze (Combusken): Brave Nature, moves: Scratch, Double Kick, Flamethrower, Focus Energy**

 **Errol** **(Hoothoot): Rash Nature, moves: Tackle, Growl, Hypnosis**

 **Swirls (Poliwag): Relaxed Nature, moves: Bubble, Hypnosis, Water Gun**

 **Lightning (Pichu): Adamant Nature, moves: Thundershock, Charm, Iron Tail** **, Sweet Kiss**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

 **What will Summer do with her fossil?**

 **Who will be the next Pokémon to evolve?**


	13. Kanto 11

**During a battle with Team Rocket in Mt. Moon, Blaze evolved into Combusken and defeated their Pokémon with Weldon's Ivysaur's help. Summer and Blaze made it to Cerulean City and stayed at the Pokémon Center. While there, Professor Oak asks her to see if his colleague, Bill, is okay after not hearing from him in a while. After leaving the building, Summer keeps running into more criminals in the city and on Nugget Bridge. Why is so much crime in Kanto?**

 **Chapter 11- The Bike and the Bridge**

I woke up in my room at the Cerulean City Pokémon Center around 10am. It was pretty late for me, but I didn't expect the time in Mt. Moon to be so long. After getting ready and having breakfast, Lightning and I watched the Kanto TV news program in the lobby.

A reporter talked about the Team Rocket incident at Mt. Moon and told viewers to be cautious. I then watched a recap of a recent Pokémon Contest, a competition with Pokémon and special Trainers called Coordinators known in Hoenn. They mentioned Coordinators currently participating in the Hoenn Region and their highlights. I really liked a girl named Yuki; her appeals were amazing and I hoped she'll win the Hoenn Grand Festival, the Contest equivalent to the Pokémon League Tournament.

After that, I remembered I have to send Professor Oak the translator data I collected. I went to a videophone booth and called him. His smiling face appeared on the screen.

"Hello, Summer!" he said. "Glad to hear from you! And it looks like you got a Pichu."

I smiled and said, "Yes, I did! Her name's Lightning." After Professor Oak and Lightning waved to each other, I continued, "It's good to hear from you, Professor. How should I send you the translator data?"

"Oh, just insert your Pokédex into the slot under the screen," he said and pointed at the bottom of the screen. I inserted my Pokédex into the slot and a light next to it turned red. After a few minutes, the light turned green. "All right, I received the data. Go ahead and take your Pokédex out of the slot." After I did that, Professor Oak scanned my data.

"Wonderful!" he said. "You've seen a lot of Pokémon, and their accents are quite interesting!"

"Thanks, Professor," I said, happy with the compliment.

"Before you go," Professor Oak said, printing out the data results. "Could you visit a colleague of mine, Bill? He lives in Cerulean Cape, just north of Cerulean City. I haven't heard from him in a couple of days."

"Sure," I said. "Is everything okay?"

"I hope so," the man said while stroking his chin. "Sometimes he's very busy, but he usually responds to me within a day."

"I'll see what's going on," I said. "Bye, Professor." We waved goodbye and hung up.

"What do you think happened, Summer?" Lightning asked.

"I'm not sure, Lightning. But we'll see soon enough." We left the Pokémon Center and saw the blue-roofed houses of Cerulean City. I thought it'll be an easy task, but it turned out it wasn't.

As we left the Pokémon Center, I saw a man dressed in black run by me. An officer yelled the man to stop but he refused. The man then stole a bike from a middle-aged man and headed south. "Hey, stop!" I yelled, running after him. When I caught up to him, I saw him trying get over a small tree blocking an exit bordered by tall white fences.

"Why are these trees so hard to get through?!" he angrily said as he tried to kick down the tree.

Seizing the opportunity, I shouted, "Return that bike!"

The man quickly turned around, confused. He then saw me and said, "No way! Go, Machop and Drowzee!" He sent out a gray Pokémon with muscles and a yellow and brown Pokémon with a snout.

I scanned them with my Pokédex and it said [Machop, the Superpower Pokémon. It continually undertakes strenuous training to master all forms of martial arts. Its strength lets it easily hoist a sumo wrestler onto its shoulders. Drowzee, the Hypnosis Pokémon. If your nose becomes itchy while you are sleeping, it is a sign that a Drowzee is standing on your pillow and trying to eat your dream through its nostrils.] After being initially creeped out by Drowzee's entry, I shouted, "Go, Swirls and Errol!" I threw out their Pokéballs, and Swirls and Errol were ready to battle.

The burglar commanded, "Machop, use Karate Chop on Poliwag, and Drowzee, use Pound on Hoothoot!"

 _Why does no one call them by their nicknames! They can't be that bad…_. "Dodge, then use Tackle and Water Gun!" I commanded. Errol and Swirls easily jumped out of the way. Errol tackled Machop with full power, and Swirls sprayed forcefully at Drowzee, knocking them out instantly. The burglar returned his Pokémon and became afraid of mine. He tried to leap over the fence, but couldn't reach the top of the fence. The officer from earlier appeared from my right, tackled the burglar, and arrested him. The officer thanked me for stopping the burglar, then dragged the handcuffed burglar to the police station.

I saw the bike on the ground and realized the police officer forgot to take it with him. I was about to pick it up when the owner ran towards me. He grabbed my hands and eagerly shook them.

"Thank you so much, young lady!" he said, constantly bowing. "He was about to steal a new prototype bike until you came along! How can I ever repay you?"

"Well first," I said, a little surprised out by his behavior. "You can tell me your name first."

"Oh, silly me!" he said with a wave of his hand. "I'm Rydel, the owner of Rydel's Cycles here in Cerulean."

"Hi, I'm Summer, and this is Lightning," I said. Lightning smiled at the bike shop owner. "That is a very nice bike."

"You like it?" Rydel asked enthusiastically. "In that case, I would like to offer you a bike free of charge! It's the least I can do."

"Sure," I said. _You really can't beat free things…_ I returned Swirls and Errol and followed Rydel to his bike shop.

When I walked inside, Rydel said, "Wait here, Summer. I have the perfect bike for you." I nodded and he went into a backroom. I saw rows of bicycles of different styles and colors lined the white shop walls. After looking around for a few minute, Rydel came out with a new red bicycle and matching helmet. It was a basic bike with a bell, basket, and a button. "I'm sure you'll enjoy this. It's a new bike I'm selling this year. It may look like a regular bicycle, but it has that button which allows it to shrink and expand, making it easy for a Trainer to carry."

"Wow," I said, amazed at the bicycle. "Are you sure I can have this for free?"

"Of course!" Rydel said with a smile. "This bicycle is worth 1,000,000 Pokédollars, but that's nothing compared to the prototype I almost lost."

 _Wow that's expensive. I should be careful riding it._ "Thanks, Rydel." I pressed the button on the bicycle and it immediately shrank to the size of a toy bicycle for an action figure. I put that and the helmet into my backpack. "I hope the new bike sells well."

"Well with your help, I'm sure it will!" Rydel said eagerly. _I see, this is just free advertising…_. Ignoring my thoughts, Lightning and I waved goodbye and headed outside.

Before we headed north to Cerulean Cape, Lightning tapped on my shoulder.

"What is it, Lightning?"

"How come you didn't use me during that battle? I could've taken them."

I sighed and said, "I don't think you're ready, yet. I want you to watch the others battle."

Lightning became upset and shouted, "I'm tired of watching. Let me battle the next Trainer!"

"Where are we going to find a Trainer?"

She pointed to a flyer on a post. I walked to the post and looked at the flyer. The flyer read, "Beat the 5 Nugget Bridge Trainers and receive a fabulous reward!"

"Want to get it a go?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Lightning said excitedly. "I'll show you guys how strong I am!" I smiled at her enthusiasm, and we headed towards Nugget Bridge.

When we got there, an orangewood bridge and five Trainers along the path greeted us. _How odd, is no one else taking the challenge?_ The five Trainers looked at me at the same time with creepy smiles, scaring me a little. "Lightning, are you sure you want to do this?" I whispered.

"Yeah!" she shouted. "Besides, we need to go in this direction anyway."

I sighed and said, "You're right. Time to battle!" After 15 minutes, all of the Trainers were beaten. Lightning and I were panting as we made it to the other side of the bridge.

Then, a man in a black uniform walked towards us, slowly clapping his hands. I was a little confused why he was there until I saw his green hair and the R on his uniform. "Wait…I know you!" I said after taking a deep breath. "You're that guy in Mt. Moon!"

"And you're that girl with the Combusken," the man said, smirking. "I have to congratulate you for beating this many Trainers in a short amount of time. Those Grunts needed more training anyway. Now…for your prize…a membership with Team Rocket!" He took out a party popper and set it off.

I wasn't amused by this mini-celebration and angrily said, "I'm not going to join Team Rocket! You hurt innocent people!"

The man gave an evil smile and said, "I was hoping it'll come to this. Now I'll get my revenge! Zubat, Ekans! Destroy her!" He sent out the blue bat and a purple snake with a yellow band around his neck. I scanned Ekans, and my Pokédex said [Ekans, the Snake Pokémon. An Ekans curls itself up in a spiral while it rests. This position allows it to quickly respond to an enemy from any direction with a threat from its upraised head.]

Lightning got of my shoulder and growled angrily. I knew she was tired, but she wanted to continue proving herself. "Let's go, Errol!" I shouted, throwing his Pokéball.

Before I issued a command, Errol pointed at the Ekans and shouted in a high pitched voice, "Watch out, Ms. Summer! A POIsonous Ekans!" Zubat, Lightning and I were baffled at what the Hoothoot said. Ekans, on the other hand, smiled at what he thought was a compliment.

"Umm…I know Ekans is a Poison-type. Why did you say that, Errol?" I slowly asked.

Errol looked at me and said, "I was just warning you, Ms. Summer. I recognized this situation from a book I read long ago. It was about a ruler on a quest to "

"Sorry to interrupt," I said quickly. "But we are going to be in a battle, remember?"

"Oh, yes," he said ruffling his feather. "I apologize." He then fiercely looked at the two opponents.

"What's going on?" the man questioned. He seemed interested on the conversation I was having.

"Oh, nothing," I said, changing the subject. "Lightning used Thundershock on Zubat!"

As Lightning charged her attack, the Grunt commanded, "Ekans, use Tackle on Pichu!"

"Not going to happen! Errol, Tackle him right back!" I commanded. Errol and Ekans collided and jumped back, but Ekans looked like he took more damage. As that happened, Zubat took the Electric attack and fell to the ground, unable to move.

The man growled then shouted. "Ekans, Poison Sting!"

"Quick, dodge!" I commanded. Errol quickly moved out of the way, but Lightning was struck by the needles and fainted.

"How dare you strike Lightning!" Errol shouted at the snake. "Now you will feel my wrath!" As he charged at Ekans, his beak started to glow. He then pecked the snake until he fainted. Errol flew back to me. He ruffled his feathers and gave the man an angry look.

The man returned his Pokémon. He looked at us with a dirty look and said, "You're lucky you won. Next time, Team Rocket will defeat you!" He then threw a smoke ball on the ground. Errol and I coughed until the smoke dissipated. I looked around but the man was gone.

"Thanks for your help, Errol. But next time, don't get your anger blind you," I cautioned. I carefully picked up Lightning, who woke up.

"I know, Ms. Summer," Errol said with his head down. "How are you, Ms. Lightning?"

I took an Oran Berry out of my backpack and offered it to her. Lightning started to cry and refused to eat it.

"Is everything okay, Lightning?" I asked, puzzled by her behavior.

Errol scanned her with his Foresight monocle and said, "I do not see any physical injuries."

I heard a Pokémon let itself out. Blaze looked at us and said, "Lightning's upset about the loss, Summer."

"Is that true?"

Pichu slowly stopped crying and whispered, "Yeah…How come I can't beat any Pokémon when it's most important? I'm the weakest one on the team…"

I slowly rubbed her head and felt her sadness. I softly said, "You're not the weakest. You'll become stronger."

"But what about Blaze?!" she shouted. "He's a lot stronger than all of us, and he evolved!"

Blaze knelt down and told her, "I became stronger from battling and training over time. I'm a little scared every time I battle myself, but I feel stronger with Summer battling with me. I know you'll get stronger and evolve too if you keep working with us." Errol nodded in agreement.

Lightning slightly blushed at Blaze's words. She cheered up and asked me, "How do I evolve, Summer? I don't remember how my brother did."

"Hmm…let's see…" I said, looking through my Pokédex. "It says Pichu can evolve into Pikachu through a high level of friendship and then Raichu from a Thunderstone."

Lightning became excited and shouted, "I want to become a Raichu as soon as possible!"

"Wait a minute," I said, a little surprised but happy about her declaration. "Like Blaze said, it'll take time. But let's work together and we'll help you become a Raichu." Lightning cheered and hugged me. I returned Blaze and Errol and continued walked to Cerulean Cape.

"There's something strange about that girl…" the green-haired man said while watching Summer walk away. "And I'm going to find out what that is."

 **Pokémon: Blaze (Combusken): Brave Nature, moves: Scratch, Double Kick, Flamethrower, Focus Energy**

 **Errol** **(Hoothoot): Rash Nature, moves: Tackle, Growl, Hypnosis, Peck**

 **Swirls (Poliwag): Relaxed Nature, moves: Bubble, Hypnosis, Water Gun**

 **Lightning (Pichu): Adamant Nature, moves: Thundershock, Charm, Iron Tail** **, Sweet Kiss**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

 **When will Lightning evolve?**

 **Who is the green-haired man?**

 **P.S.- If you got the KQ5 reference, I applaud your knowledge of medieval video games :D Don't worry, Errol won't become like him.**


	14. Kanto 12

**While heading to Cerulean Cape to check on Bill, Summer she got a free bike for stopping a burglar. She then headed to Nugget Bridge and fell into a recruitment ploy by Team Rocket. Although she beat the member, Lightning was upset about her progress. After declaring she wants to become a Raichu, she and Summer find Bill's house. But what she sees shocks her. What will Summer encounter?**

 **Chapter 12- A Budding Relationship**

As Lightning and I arrived at Cerulean Cape, I heard someone shouting, "Help! Help!" I ran towards the cry and saw a Bulbasaur frantically running around.

"Hi," I greeted the Bulbasaur. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes!" she worriedly said, "Come with me!" Lightning and I nodded, and we followed her to a house with two ponds in front. She quickly opened the door with her vines and ran inside. We were about to follow her inside when a pale brown-haired man wearing a purple shirt and tan khakis inched his way out of the house. _What's going on? What is he doing?_

"Quick, stop him!" a male voice shouted from inside the house.

"Um, I think it's okay," I said, a little confused. "He doesn't look like he'll get very far." A Caterpie then inched out of the door.

"Hi, there," I said, kneeling down. "Where's your Trainer?"

"Excuse me?" the Pokémon said with a slight upper class accent. "I am a human, thank you very much!" I was shocked, and Lightning fell off my shoulder. After recovering from the shock, Lightning poked him. The Caterpie looked at Pikachu with an annoyed face.

"I don't think he likes that, Lightning," I advised, my voice slightly shaking. After Lightning stopped poking him, I introduced ourselves and asked, "Are you Bill?" The Caterpie sighed and nodded. "How did you become a Caterpie?"

"Well," Bill said hesitantly. "I was trying to test a device to see if people and Pokémon can read each other's minds. Unfortunately, instead of reading minds with a Caterpie I found on the local route, it switched our bodies. Now I need help to return our bodies back to normal!"

"We can help you," I said. Lightning nodded.

"Excellent!" Bill said happily. "Now to find my body…"

"Umm... Maybe you should stay indoors."

"Nonsense!" he said while looking around. "There's nothing to worry about. I am a Pokémon after all."

"Yeah… That's what I'm worried about…." After I said that, a medium-sized bird Pokémon with three red feathers on his head flew by and snatched him up. It then flew to the west.

"Help me!" Bill screamed.

Bulbasaur sighed and chased after them. She yelled, "Pidgeotto, stop!" But the bird couldn't hear her.

"Lightning, let's go help." I said. Lightning nodded and jumped off my shoulder. "Errol and Blaze, I need your help too!" Errol and Blaze came out and I pointed them to the Pidgeotto with the Caterpie.

"Let's go, everyone!" Blaze shouted.

"Agreed," Errol said, taking flight. "I shall try to talk to the bird in the skies." I nodded and Errol chased after Pidgeotto. Blaze, Lightning, and I chased them on the ground.

"Sir!" Errol shouted. But the Pidgeotto still couldn't hear. "How rude!"

"Errol!" I shouted. "Try to cut him off!" Errol nodded and tried to fly faster, but it was no use. _What can I do? That Pidgeotto's so_ fast. Lightning and I became tired of running and stopped, panting. Blaze, however, kept running. I noticed Bulbasaur was also panting, unable to run any further.

"Ugh, we'll never reach him in time!" Bulbasaur said, disappointed.

I saw the sad look on her face and confidently said, "Don't worry, Bulbasaur. We'll get him back."

Bulbasaur was a little surprised at my words, but she smiled and nodded.

"You can do it, Blaze and Errol!" I shouted. Blaze heard my words and started to run faster. After a few seconds, he was surrounded by a white light and ahead of Pidgeotto.

 _That's it! I know what to do!_ I quickly took out a Chesto Berry from my backpack and threw it to Blaze. "Blaze, catch!"

Blaze heard me and caught it. He stopped and shouted, "What am I doing with this, Summer?"

"You'll see!" I shouted, looking at Errol in the sky. Blaze nodded, awaiting my instructions. "Blaze, use Quick Attack to jump in front of Pidgeotto!" Blaze immediately jumped in the air, frightening the bird.

Pidgeotto quickly turned around only to find himself face to face with Errol. "Errol, use Hypnosis!" Errol quickly released the purple rings, putting Blaze, Pidgeotto, and Bill to sleep. "Bulbasaur, grab Pidgeotto with your vines!" I commanded. To my surprise, Bulbasaur listened to me and used Vine Whip to grab Pidgeotto. Although she caught the bird, Bill slipped out of his talons and continued falling.

"Oh no!" Bulbasaur shouted with worry.

"The plan's not over yet!" I said with a smile. Blaze smelled the Berry and ate it, waking up to the Berry's dry taste. "Blaze, use Quick Attack and save Bill!" He dove downward and caught Bill, landing powerfully on the ground. "Great job you too! Errol, can you find Bill's body?"

"Yes, Ms. Summer!" he shouted and flew towards Bill's house.

I took out two Chesto Berries from my backpack. Lightning and Blaze took one and gave them to Bill and Pidgeotto. As they were waking up, I scanned Pidgeotto. My Pokédex said [Pidgeotto, the Bird Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pidgey. This Pokémon flies around, patrolling its large territory. If its living space is violated, it shows no mercy in thoroughly punishing the foe with its sharp claws].

"Huh….?" Pidgeotto sleepily said. "What happened?" He then saw Bulbasaur and said, "Hey Bulbasaur, where's Bill?"

"I'm right here," Bill said, fully awake from the Chesto Berry.

Pidgeotto was shocked and squawked, "How are you a Caterpie?"

Bill sighed and said, "Long story."

Pidgeotto bowed respectfully to the Caterpie and said, "Sorry about that, Bill. You do look like a tasty Caterpie."

"Quite all right, chap!" Bill said empathetically. "It is a Pidgeotto's instinct after all."

Pidgeotto looked relieved and promised, "I'll be a little more careful next time. Bye, everyone!" After we waved goodbye, Pidgeotto took off and flew away.

"Let's head back to my place," Bill said, crawling towards that said place.

"Why don't I carry you? That way, it'll be a little faster," I offered. Bill gave a big smile and immediately jumped into my arms. _How's he so heavy?! He's supposed to weigh 7 pounds_. I returned Blaze, and the four of us walked to his house. Once we got there, Errol was staring at Bill's body eating some leaves.

Bill groaned then said, "I may be looking forward to becoming a human again, but I'm not ready feel those leaves in my stomach." We all laughed, I held the door for everyone. I thanked Errol and returned him before going inside.

As Bill and Bulbasaur were walking around, I looked at the environment. The building contained numerous bookshelves, a computer, and a large machine with connected by left and right capsules.

"All right," Bill confidently said. "Summer, once our bodies enter the capsules, press the green button on the machine." I nodded and waited by the button.

Bulbasaur placed Bill's body into the right capsule, then Bill in the left capsule. Once the doors closed, I quickly pressed the green button. The machine began to whir and glow in several bright colors. After a few minutes, a white light flashed and the machine stopped. Both capsule doors opened, emitting white smoke. Although I was hesitant about what would happen next, Bill and the Caterpie came out, successfully in their respective bodies.

"I'm glad that's over with," Bill said, stretching his arms. Caterpie looked confused, but looked at Bill when he knelt down in front of him. "Sorry about what happened, Caterpie."

Caterpie happily closed his eyes and chirped, "It's okay, Bill. It was a little weird but exciting!"

Bulbasaur chuckled and told Caterpie, "Why don't we go to the greenhouse as an apology? Eat as much as you want!"

Caterpie cheered, "Yay, the greenhouse!" Bulbasaur guided the Caterpie to a small greenhouse filled with plants at the back of the house.

A little curious about the earlier events, I asked Bill, "Why did you want to become a Caterpie? Why not a Bulbasaur?"

Bill smiled and answered, "Bulbasaur didn't want to do it. Besides, I wanted to feel Caterpie's true power."

 _True power?_ "What do you mean?"  
"Caterpie are known to not be the strongest Bug-type, but its evolution is incredible. You see, each Pokémon has a power within them. That power allows them to learn new moves, have abilities, and even evolve. What I'm most curious about is how Trainers affect that power. I've even heard of a region where certain fully evolved Pokémon actually evolve even further!"

"Wow, that's incredible! That's actually one of the reasons I became a Trainer."

Bill smiled. "I know you'll experience that more on your journey." I petted Lightning and agreed. Lightning smiled and nuzzled my hand.

"I'll call Professor Oak soon and let him know I'm all right," Bill said. "Thank you for your help, Summer. As a reward, take this." He took a piece of paper out of his messy desk. I looked at the shiny paper and read, "Ticket for the _S.S. Anne:_ 1-Night Stay and Party."

"That's a premium ticket for the S.S. Anne in Vermillion City," Bill explained. "The ship will dock in a few days, so there's plenty of time for you to get there."

I was surprised by the generous gift and asked, "Are you sure? It looks really valuable."

Bill waved his hand and said, "I'm not much of a party person. Plus, I get seasick easily. I feel you'll make better use of it."

I thanked Bill and put the ticket in my wallet. Bulbasaur walked towards me and sadly asked, "Are you going to go, Summer?"

I kneeled down and petted her, and she purred. "I am. Thanks for believing in us, Bulbasaur. I'm sure you'll help Bill with his research."

Bill looked at Bulbsaur's sad face and looked at me seriously. "Summer, will you actually take care of Bulbasaur for me?"

"Oh! I thought Bulbasaur's yours."

Bill sheepishly said, "Actually, Bulbasaur's technically wild. She just comes up and helps me occasionally. Although I appreciate her help, I feel she can do more with you as a Trainer."

I smiled and asked her, "What do you say, Bulbasaur? Want to come with us?"

Bulbasaur eagerly nodded. "Great! How's Flower as a nickname? It really suits you."

"I love it." I took out a Pokéball and caught her. I got up and walked towards the door.

"Good luck on your journey, Summer!" Bill said. "I look forward to see what you can do with your Pokémon."

"Thanks, Bill!" I said with a wave. After leaving his house, Lightning and I headed back to Cerulean City to train for our second Gym battle.

 **Pokémon: Blaze (Combusken): Brave Nature, moves: Quick Attack, Double Kick, Flamethrower, Focus Energy**

 **Errol** **(Hoothoot): Rash Nature, moves: Tackle, Growl, Hypnosis, Peck**

 **Swirls (Poliwag): Relaxed Nature, moves: Bubble, Hypnosis, Water Gun**

 **Lightning (Pichu): Adamant Nature, moves: Thundershock, Charm, Iron Tail** **, Sweet Kiss**

 **Flower (Bulbasaur): Gentle Nature, moves: Tackle, Growl, Vine Whip**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

 **What do you think about Flower?**

 **How will Summer do against Misty?**


	15. Kanto 13

**Summer saved Bill from being a Caterpie forever and almost eaten by a Pidgeotto. In the process, she earned a ticket for the** _ **S.S. Anne**_ **and a new friend, Flower. After training for the Gym battle, Summer decides she's ready to take Misty on. What she didn't expect was how strong Misty is. Will Summer be able to win her second Gym battle?**

 **P.S. DON'T FORGET TO VOTE IN THE POLL ON MY PROFILE! THIS WILL DETERMINE HOW SIDE CHAPTERS AND STORIES WILL BE PUBLISHED :D**

 **Chapter 13- A Water Battle Royale**

"Great job everyone!" I cheered as we finished training near Nugget Bridge. Everyone was exhausted, but they did look stronger. "Let's head back!" I returned everyone and walked back to Cerulean City.

After we arrived at the Pokémon Center, we freshened up and had dinner in the cafeteria. I then went to the computer lab and did research on SRI on the Cerulean City Gym.

 _Hmm… so the Gym Leader's name is Misty. She's a Water-type specialist._ _For new Trainers, her battle conditions are 2 on 2 singles battles. Her main Pokémon in every battle is Starmie. Her hobbies include water ballet, fishing, and swimming. Appropriate hobbies for a Water-type Trainer._

Noticing the lab was about to close, I went back into my room to continue strategizing while Lightning jumped on the bed.

"I got it!" I said out loud, startling her. "I'll use Flower and Swirls for the battle."

"How come not me?" Lightning whined while emitting small sparks from her pink cheeks.

"Don't worry," I reassured. "For sure, you'll be in the next Gym battle." This calmed her down, and I looked at my Pokégear. "It's getting late, let's go to bed." Lightning nodded, and she curled up next to my hands while I turned off the lamp in the room and drifted off to sleep.

After a good night's sleep, we woke up bright and early, had a big breakfast, and headed to the Cerulean City Gym.

Lightning and I were amazed by the Water Pokémon designs along the Gym walls. We entered the gym lobby and saw green glass cabinets filled swimming and water ballet trophies. A light blue desk gave some contrast to the aqua blue walls. Unfortunately, there was no receptionist there.

"I hope we're not too early," I said, remembering that I was supposed to register for a Gym battle.

"Why don't we look around and find the Gym Leader?" Lightning suggested. "That way, we can find out ourselves instead of going back to the Pokémon Center."

"Okay, let's go look around."

We walked past the lobby doors into the battlefield room. This aqua blue room contained a pool with concrete walkways, large tanks filled with various Water-type Pokémon, a large TV screen, and a set of three metal bleachers to the left of the pool.

At the right edge, a teenage girl with orange hair wearing a blue sports bikini ran after a yellow duck Pokémon. I scanned him and my Pokédex said [Psyduck, the Duck Pokémon. When its headache intensifies, it starts using strange powers. However, it has no recollection of its powers, so it always looks befuddled and bewildered.]

"Psyduck, come back here!" she shouted, but he refused to stop. She finally caught the Duck Pokémon in her hands but he kept squirming.

I ran over to the teenager and asked, "Do you need any help?"

"Oh!" she gasped, startled by my appearance. "There's a pink and orange inner tube by the entrance. Could you get that for me?"

"I'll get it, Summer," Lighting offered. She leaped down my shoulder and ran over towards the entrance. She jumped up and removed the inner tube with her tail.

Seeing that Psyduck started to struggle harder, I commanded Lightning, "Fling the inner tube to me using Iron Tail!" Lightning flung it at high speed, and I caught it with both hand.

"Quick! Put it on!" she shouted as she started to lose her grip. I quickly did so, calming the Pokémon. Psyduck then happily jumped into the pool and floated on the water.

"Whew! Thanks for your help," she said. "I'm Misty, the Gym Leader."

"I'm Summer, and this is Lightning. How come your Psyduck needs an inner tube to swim?"

Misty groaned and ranted, "Psyduck gets scared of being in the water. I've tried to get him into the pool to overcome it, but he runs wildly around, like what you saw earlier."

"Anyway, I take it that you're here for a Gym battle?" she asked.

Lightning and I nodded. "If that's okay with you. I forgot to register yesterday."

Misty smiled and said, "Oh, don't worry about that. I don't have any challengers until 10, so I'm down with Trainers who drop in."

"Thanks, Misty!"

"No problem! I've been itching for a good one!" Misty then pressed a button near the bleachers. Six concrete patches rose out of the pool and stopped at the level of the walkways. Misty grabbed two Pokéballs from a compartment, and a referee came out of the double doors near her.

He walked to the middle of the pool and, "This battle will be a two on two singles battle, with the challenger being allowed to switch her Pokémon. The challenger also has the first move. The winner will be decided when the opponent's two Pokémon are unable to battle. Do you agree to these rules, Summer from Hoenn?" I accepted the terms and prepared myself for a tough battle.

"All right!" Misty shouted, enlarging a Pokéball. "Go-"

"All right, a battle!" a voice quacked. Psyduck jumped out of the water, wriggled out of his inner tube, and waddled onto a concrete patch in the middle of the pool.

Misty face palmed herself and yelled, "Psyduck! You're not supposed to be battling!" Psyduck looked at her with a blank face and turned to face me.

"Umm…" Misty said, unsure of what to do.

Knowing Misty didn't expect to use Psyduck, I offered, "Why don't we use this battle as a practice one? That way, Psyduck can battle and we can still have the official match."

"Hmm…" she thought while Psyduck gave her a longing stare. "Fine," she said with a smile. "I accept the offer."

The referee shrugged his shoulders and accepted the unofficial battle. "Which Pokémon will you be using, Summer from Hoenn?"

"Let's do this, Lightning!" I shouted. The Pichu happily jumped off my shoulder and landed on a concrete patch.

She turned to me and said, "Finally! Let's win this, Summer!"

The referee looked at us and shouted, "This unofficial battle between Psyduck and Lightning will now begin! You have the first move, Summer of Hoenn."

"Lightning, use Thundershock!" I commanded. Lightning quickly charged her attack and hit Psyduck with a lot of power.

Psyduck shook it off and Misty countered, "Psyduck, use Water Gun!"

Lightning and I were braced for a stream of water. What we got instead was a trickle of water coming out of Psyduck's mouth. Lightning and I looked at each other with confusion. Misty became upset and said, "Come on, Psyduck! You need to focus!" The Duck Pokémon just stared at her.

Misty sighed, then told Psyduck, "Use Scratch!" Psyduck started to charge but hesitated at the edge of the concrete patch.

 _Guess he doesn't want to jump over the water. I should help Misty end this._ "Lightning, use Iron Tail to softly hit Psyduck!"

Lightning was surprised at my command, but she nodded. She jumped over the pool gap and hit Psyduck lightly on the head with her silver tail. Psyduck tumbled backwards and fell into the water, struggling to stay afloat.

"Psyduck is unable to battle! Lightning and Summer win!" the referee shouted, a little embarrassed at the result.

Misty gave a small smile and said, "Nice try, Psyduck. Return."

I was shocked at Lightning's power and quickly said, "I'm sorry, Misty. I didn't expect Lightning to be so strong!"

Misty chuckled and said, "You don't need to apologize. Although I admit, Lightning's very powerful for a Pichu." I thanked her for the compliment. _Maybe this match won't be so bad…_

Misty smiled and asked, "Ready for the real one?"

"You bet!"

Lightning returned to my side, happy about the outcome.

The referee nodded and shouted, "The official Gym battle shall now commence! Trainers, choose your first Pokémon!" I saw the TV screen light up with our faces next to two Pokémon slots.

"All right! Go, Ruby!" Misty sent out a brown star with a red jewel in the middle.

 _Hey, that's a Staryu, they're pretty rare in Hoenn._

"Let's do this, Flower!" Flower came out, calm and ready for a battle. Staryu and Flower's picture showed up on the TV screen. The referee shouted, "Battle begin!"

Wanting to get a good start, I commanded, "Flower, use Vine Whip!" Flower shot out two vines towards Ruby.

Misty smiled and shouted, "Ruby, dive then use Tackle!" Ruby narrowed missed the vines and quickly dove into the clear water. While Flower was trying to focus on the Staryu, it jumped out and hit her. It then jumped to the concrete patch it was on earlier.

 _I didn't know that's what the pool's for! This isn't good…_ I took a deep breath and asked, "You okay, Flower?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, trying not to show any pain.

"Let's try a status condition. Use Sleep Powder!"

Flower released a white powder from her bulb towards Ruby, quickly putting her to sleep.

"Yes!" I cheered, "Now use Vine Whip again!" Flower released two vines from her bulb, grabbed the sleeping Pokémon, and threw it into the water.

I thought it fainted until I saw it waking up. It jumped out of the water and again landed on the concrete patch.

"How did that happen?" I wondered out loud.

Misty smiled and said, "By pushing Ruby into the water, the Sleep Powder got washed off."

"That's not really fair," I muttered. "Only one of my Pokémon can use the pool as an advantage."

"I bet you're wondering about the battlefield," Misty shouted, as if she heard my words. "Any battlefield has advantages and disadvantages, but it's up to the Pokémon and Trainer to use it to their advantage."

 _Advantages and disadvantages…I think I know a disadvantage to the pool!_

"Flower, hit Ruby with a Leech Seed!" I commanded.

Flower nodded and launched a seed at Ruby. Once the seed hit it, vines quickly shot out and trapped the Sea Star Pokémon. The vines then sapped Ruby with a red energy and transferred it to Flower, slowly healing her injuries.

Misty gritted her teeth and shouted, "Quick, Ruby! Wash it off!" Ruby immediately jumped into the water and tried to shake the vines off. After a few futile shakes and more sapping from the Leech Seed, Ruby floated to the surface, its red jewel flashing.

The referee shouted, "Ruby is unable to battle! Flower wins!"

Misty returned Ruby and praised it for its hard work. "You and Flower are pretty strong. But the battle isn't over yet! Go, Amethyst!"

She sent out her final Pokémon, a purple doubled star with an iridescent jewel. That Pokémon's picture showed up on the screen while Ruby's picture turned black.

I looked it up in my Pokédex, and it said [Starmie, the Mysterious Pokémon and the evolved form of Staryu. People in ancient times imagined that Starmie were transformed from the reflections of starts that twinkled on gentle waves at night.]

"Battle begin!" the referee shouted, waving his arms.

 _Starmie looks really pretty but strong. I should be a little more careful. Flower's getting tired._

"Flower, use Leech Seed again!" Flower launched a seed at Amethyst, which surrounded it with vines.

Misty smiled and said, "That trick won't work twice! Amethyst, free yourself with Rapid Spin!"

It quickly spun around, causing the vines to detach from its body and hit the back wall. Flower and I were shocked at what happened.

Misty smirked and explained, "Rapid Spin removes entry hazards and moves like Leech Seed. So you can't use that move anymore!"

Thinking I had to stop Amethyst somehow, I commanded, "Flower, use Vine Whip to stop Amethyst from spinning!" Flower tried to grab Amethyst but it kept spinning out of reach.

"Finish Flower with Water Pulse!"

Starmie shot an orb of water from its red jewel, and it hit Flower. Flower got knocked back from the impact and fell into the water. When she rose to the surface, she didn't move.

"Flower is unable to battle! Amethyst wins!" the referee shouted.

I returned Flower and said, "Thanks for her hard work, Flower. Now, Swirls, let's win that badge!"

Swirls came out of her Pokéball, excited about fighting in the water.

Misty squealed and exclaimed, "Now this is a real Water Pokémon battle!"

Flower's picture turned black, and Swirls's picture showed up on the TV screen.

"Battle begin!"

 _Let's see if I can slow Amethyst down…_

"Swirls, use Bubble!" I shouted.

"I thought you've learned your lesson!" Misty shouted. "Amethyst, pop those bubbles with Rapid Spin!" Amethyst spun so fast that it popped all of the bubbles.

"Now, use Swift!" Amethyst shot a stream of white stars from its jewel.

"Quick, Swirls! Use Water Gun!" Swirls quickly knocked the stars down with several shots of water.

"Good defense. But let' see how you're on offense! Amethyst, Rapid Spin!"

"Swirls, Doubleslap!" Swirls jumped up to attack with her tail but Amethyst's spinning knocked her back onto a concrete patch. Swirls slowly got up, hurt from the height of the fall.

"You okay, Swirls?" I asked with concern. Swirls nodded but had some trouble standing.

"Sorry, Summer, but this battle's over," Misty confidently said. "Amethyst, finish Swirls with Water Pulse!" As Amethyst shot the water orb, Misty's confidence turned to fear. "Wait, Amethyst! Stop the attack!"

 _Stop the attack, why?_

Amethyst tried to stop the orb, but it was too late. The orb of water easily hit Swirls. I thought the match was over, but Swirls' body began to sparkle green. After the green light faded, she eagerly jumped up and down, wanting to keep on battling.

"What just happened?" I asked, confused.

Misty face palmed and explained, "One of Poliwag's abilities is Water Absorb, which allows it to heal from being hit by Water-type moves."

"Dudette, let's ride the wave and win!" Swirls shouted to me.

I smiled and told Misty, "We'll beat you, Misty, and earn that badge!"

"I like your willpower, Summer! Amethyst, Rapid Spin!"

"Swirls, dive in the water then use Water Gun!"

Swirls dodged the spinning Starmie and dove into the water. While Amethyst was searching for Swirls, who was harder to spot than Ruby, she jumped out of the water and shot a strong stream of water. The attack hit Amethyst in slow motion, making it a critical hit.

"I guess I'm going all or nothing!" Misty shouted with determination. "Amethyst, use Swift!"

"Swirls, use Bubble!" I countered. The two attacks collided in the air, filling the room with a bright light.

Taking advantage of the light, I commanded, "Swirls, use Doubleslap!" As the light quickly faded, Swirls jumped forward and hit a confused Amethyst multiple times. After five hits, the Mysterious Pokémon fell over, its jewel flashing red.

"Amethyst is unable to battle! The winner is Swirls, and the victory goes to…Summer from Hoenn!"

"Yes, we did it, Swirls!" I screamed. Swirls happily swam towards me and jumped into my arms. Although, I was splashed with water, I didn't care. I rubbed her head and said, "Great job."

After Misty returned Amethyst, she walked over to us. She then presented to us a light-blue water droplet.

"Great job today, Summer. You gave me a battle I'll remember for a long time. As proof of your victory, I present you with the Cascade Badge."

I accepted it and said, "Thanks, Misty."

After putting my new badge in my badge case, Misty reminded me, "Don't forget what you learned from every battle. Each experience will make you a better Trainer."

"Thanks for the advice. I didn't expect to hear that from a feisty person like you, no offense."

Misty laughed and said, "That's what my sisters keep telling me to say to everyone. It does get a little repetitive, though. Why don't we exchange Pokégear numbers? I'd love to have lunch with you whenever you're back."

I nodded, and we did just that.

"Good luck with the Gym in Vermillion City, Summer. The Gym Leader there is really strong."

"Thanks, Misty! Bye!" I returned Swirls, and Lightning and I went back to the Pokémon Center.

I gave the nurse my Pokémon, and she went into the back room to heal them. As I got to the TV in the lobby, a breaking news report from Kanto TV came on.

"This just in! All entrances to Saffron City will be closed to allow the city to fix its drainage issues. To reach the neighboring cities, people are advised to take the Underground Paths. The north-south path (CV) will connect Cerulean City and Vermillion City while the east-west path (LC) will connect Lavender Town and Celadon City. Trainers who have Flying-type Pokémon will be able to enter the city without going through the paths. We will bring updates about the future reopening of the entrances."

 _That's strange. Saffron City's a metropolis, so why would they need to shut down all of the entrances to fix drainage issues?_

"Excuse me, Summer?" a female voice said behind me. I turned around and saw the nurse with my Pokéballs. I thanked her for her healing my Pokémon, packed my things, and checked out of the Pokémon Center.

"Where are we going next, Summer?" Lightning asked as we left the building.

"Well, we're going to Vermillion City. But we have to go through the Underground Path to get there."

Errol suddenly popped out of his Pokéball. He scratched his chin and asked, "Ms. Summer, is this path you speak of south of here?"

I slowly nodded. Errol and Lightning smiled at each other and firmly nodded.

"Excellent! We must train there! Follow me!" Errol immediately took off and flew south over the city fence.

"Wait, Errol!" I shouted, chasing after him. Lightning went ahead and destroyed the small tree with her Iron Tail attack, allowing us to leave Cerulean City and continue our journey.

 **Pokémon: Blaze (Combusken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Quick Attack, Double Kick, Flamethrower, Focus Energy**

 **Errol** **(Hoothoot, male): Rash Nature, moves: Tackle, Growl, Hypnosis, Peck**

 **Swirls (Poliwag, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Bubble, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Doubleslap**

 **Lightning (Pichu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thundershock, Charm, Iron Tail** **, Sweet Kiss**

 **Flower (Bulbasaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Tackle, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Sleep Powder**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

 **Will Misty's Psyduck ever learn how to swim?**

 **Who will be the last member on Summer's team?**


	16. Kanto 14

**After a tough battle at the Cerulean City Gym, Summer was able to prevail over Misty's Staryu and Starmie, winning her the Cascade Badge. Because of some issues in Saffron City, Summer has to take the Underground Path to get to Vermillion City. While trying a new "training" session with her Pokémon, Summer meets the gentleman who took care of Flower when she was a wild Pokémon. While helping the man with his adoption house, three evil-looking Trainers want to destroy his hard work. Will Summer and Flower be able to stop them?**

 **Chapter** **14: The Bulbasaur Adoption House**

"So…tell me how this is related to training?" I asked, unsure of my Pokémon's request.

"Simple, Ms. Summer!" Errol happily shouted while Blaze enlarged my bike and Lightning took out my helmet. "We shall analyse our speed and reflexes as you pedal down this slope!"

I looked down the slightly steep hill. There were five hedges and a small brown building with a large pasture. I also saw green and blue dots at the bottom of the hill.

"What are you two doing at the bottom?" I shouted to the easily recognizable dots: Flower and Swirls.

"We're the lifesavers if you fly like a Pidgey, dudette!" Swirls shouted.

"We're doing the reflex test Errol suggested," Flower said meekly. Errol flew over to make sure everything was okay. "Are you sure this is safe, Errol?"

"Positive!" Errol confidently shouted. "After all, I, Mr. Blaze, and Ms. Lightning shall travel near Ms. Summer's bicycle, ensuring her safety whilst observing the progress of our speed!"

"You do know that I'm not good with riding a bike, right?" I asked, trying to avoid this dangerous situation.

"Come on Summer!" Blaze encouraged. "We really do want to test our skills!"

"Plus," Lightning added. "We really want to see a human riding a bike." She offered me the red helmet.

I smiled and sighed. I put on the helmet and adjusted it. "Hand me the bike, Blaze." He smiled and pushed it to me. I slowly climbed over it, sweating a little.

 _Okay, hopefully I won't die… I need to trust that they'll save me if I come to that situation."_

"All right, here we go!" I shouted, trying to erase my fear.

I started my bike and moved downhill. Blaze, Lightning, and Errol quickly went ahead of me. I was about to note their new speed when the hedge appeared in front of me. I pushed my bike back, jumping over the ledge.

 _That wasn't so bad…wait, there's four more!_

I jumped the second one with ease, making feel like I can do better.

I pedaled faster, gaining a lot of speed so I can jump over two hedges. I tried to push the bike back again, but this time, I did it too late. The bike hit the third hedge and I flew over the two hedges.

As I was moving through the sky, all I could think of was, _Save me, save me, save me!_

Suddenly, I was caught in a Water Gun. Two vines then wrapped around my waist and gently lowered me near the building. Once my feet touched the ground, I laid down and was ecstatic that was over.

Everyone ran over to me except for Flower, who retrieved the undamaged bike. She then joined the others, and everyone was worried that I would be angry at them. Errol quickly landed and bowed apologetically. I smiled and said, "I'm not mad at you guys. All of you are really improving. And you saved me. That's all that matters. Thanks, you guys."

They all hugged me, and I gratefully hugged them back.

"Bulbasaur, is that you?" a deep male voice asked behind us. We all turned around and saw a large Bulbasaur curiously looked at Flower.

Flower rubbed her head with her vine and said, "Yeah, it's me, Sunny. And it's Flower now."

"Flower, do you know this Bulbasaur?" I asked her. She nodded and was about to answer when an elderly man came out of the building. He looked like he was around 60, which a green fedora, brown shirt, and purple pants. He had white hair and a short white beard tinged with green streaks.

"What's all the commotion, Sunny?" he asked his trusty partner. He then saw Flower and smiled. "It seems that Flower has come back to visit."

"How do you know, Flower, sir?" I asked politely.

"She's one of the residents, or should I say former resident, of this establishment. Oh, I'm sorry for not introducing myself. I am Anthony, founder of the Bulbasaur Adoption House."

"I'm Summer, and these are my Pokémon." After the introductions, I asked, "What is the Bulbasaur Adoption House?"

Anthony smiled and said, "Come with me, Summer. I'll show you."

Sunny opened the door to the building and Anthony guided us inside.

The house was filled with diverse houseplants, 20 small pens with a Bulbasaur each, a small living area with a kitchen, and stairs leading up to the second floor. The upstairs had four doors, most likely rooms and bathrooms. Flower ran to every area, excited to be back. I let everyone explore with Flower and sat at the wooden table in the living area with Anthony and Sunny.

After giving me a glass of water, Anthony explained, "The Bulbasaur Adoption House is for Bulbasaur who have been abandoned by their Trainers. You see, most Trainers who started with them release them after defeating Misty."

He sighed and added, "Those Trainers wanted stronger Pokémon and believed Bulbasaur were too weak to fulfill their wishes. I happened to witness Sunny here being released by his Trainer. It was so heartbreaking… he wanted to keep traveling with that arrogant boy, but he kicked him aside like he was trash. After I took Sunny in and healed him, I decided to run an adoption house to help them find caring Trainers."

Anthony then looked at my Pokémon exploring the house and smiled. He said, "Flower looks really happy being with you and your Pokémon. I'm glad she finally found a Trainer."

I teared up a little at the sad story and compliment. I thanked him and asked, "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

Anthony thought about me offer and said, "Actually, if you don't mind." He looked at a Bulbasaur calendar on the wall.

I glanced at it and saw tomorrow's date was circled.

"I'm having an adoption event tomorrow," he said.

"Oh, what do you do for the adoptions?"

Sunny, my volunteers, and I set up tents and decorate the field where the Bulbasaur are free to roam. That way, potential adopters can explore and meet each Bulbasaur in their natural habitat. Although I have most of the items ready, I'm pretty short on volunteers."

He frowned and continued, "The volunteers from Saffron City can't come because of the city closure, and the volunteers from Cerulean City are busy."

"Why don't my Pokémon and I help? I know a bit about adoption events."

Anthony smiled and said, "Thank you, Summer. As compensation, please feel free to stay for the night. It's the least I can do."

I thanked him for his generosity, gathered my Pokémon, and told them what was happening.

Anthony said, "Why don't you, Lightning, Swirls, and Errol clean the house while I, Sunny, Flower, and Blaze get the decorations? The cleaning supplies are in the kitchen."

As the four went upstairs, we divided the chores and started to work. Errol went outside to clean the house, Swirls watered the indoor plants, and Lightning and I cleaned the floor, living area, and watered the plants. After a few hours, we were all done.

Anthony came down and was impressed. He complimented, "What a wonderful job! The house hasn't been this clean in a long time!" After beaming at the praise, we helped Anthony and Sunny separate decorations for inside and outside the house. After that, we let the Bulbasaur out of their pens. Anthony and I gently gave each of them baths and identification ribbons.

 _These Bulbasaur are so happy despite their abandonment. I hope all of them find good Trainers._

Anthony noticed the sun was setting and said, "Let's make everyone dinner. I'm sure we'll all hungry from the hard work."

I nodded and helped put the Bulbasaur back into their pens. Luckily, Anthony had the XL Pokémon food maker, which made four times as much food compared to mine. I added some of my Berries for flavor, and in 15 minutes, all the food was properly prepared. After giving the Pokémon the delicious food, Anthony cooked some sautéed vegetables and baked potatoes.

"I hope the adoption will go well," Anthony said, staring at the stars from the kitchen window.

"I'm sure it will." I paused, then asked him. "If it's okay, how did Flower come here?"

Flower perked up when she heard my question. I looked at her and asked, "Is it okay if I know, Flower?"

"I feel it's best if Flower told you herself, "Anthony responded. "Why don't I clean up in here? Go ahead, Summer."

I nodded and said, "Okay, thanks again for letting us stay here for the night. Come on, everyone." We went upstairs to the room Anthony prepared for us. It was snug, but perfect for one guest and five Pokémon.

After getting ready for bed, we all gathered around Flower, who was hesitant to tell her past. Errol hopped to her and reassured, "Do not worry, Ms. Flower. It would be best for you to tell us. It will make you feel much better."

Flower sighed, then nodded. She said, "My former trainer's name was Natalie. She was a pretty girl with brown hair. She and I met at Professor Oak's lab, where she started on her journey a year ago. We were very close, and we made new friends along the way."

"When we arrived in Cerulean City, these boys were teasing her about choosing me, the weakest of the starters. She tried to defend me, but they kept mocking her. I've never seen her so upset. The next day, she brought me here and asked Anthony to take care of me. I tried to go back to her, but she yelled at me to stay with Anthony. I didn't understand what was going on that time. But, now I know why. She knew Anthony would help me find a new Trainer for me. And I did."

She smiled at us and said, "I visited Bill since he occasionally volunteers at the Adoption House and has knowledge about good Trainers. Whenever I walk to Bill's and back, I tried to follow his advice and looked for a Trainer I felt a strong connection with. I've walked that path so many times and could never find anyone. When I was trying to find someone to help Bill, I thought my cries for help will get attention, but no one came. Until I met you, Summer. When I saw how much you cared about saving Bill and worked so hard to get him back, I knew I found the right Trainer. And your friends really care about you. I'm glad we met, Summer."

I petted her head and whispered, "I'm glad too. Thanks for telling us, Flower. I know it must be hard."

Flower smiled again and said, "Actually, it doesn't hurt as much now. Errol's right."

Errol hooted happily and everyone else hugged their newest member.

I looked at the clock on the wall and said, "We should all get some sleep. We need to wake up early." Everyone nodded, and we quickly fell asleep.

While dreaming of what happens inside a Pokéball, I felt a light tapping on my shoulder. I groggily woke up and asked, "Is it 6 already?"

"Summer! You need to get up!" Lightning shouted, pushing my shoulder.

"Why, what happened?" I looked at my Pokégear and saw it was 3am. The house and outside were still dark, but the moon shone some light into the room.

I saw Flower was very upset. I immediately became alert and asked, "What's wrong, Flower?"

"Something's wrong outside. I heard Anthony leave, but he hasn't come back yet."

I became worried. "Let's go downstairs and see what's going on."

Flower, Lightning, and I tiptoed around the sleeping Blaze, Errol, and Swirls and left the room. When we got downstairs, I saw all the Bulbasaur in the pens were gone.

 _This is bad! What should I do?_

All of a sudden, a sharp cry pierced the night. We froze in fear, knowing that the cry came from outside.

My other three Pokémon quickly climbed down the stairs.

"Is everything okay?" Blaze asked, concerned.

"I guess we'll go see. Errol, lead us outside to where Anthony!"

"Yes, Ms. Summer!" I opened the door, and he immediately flew to the pasture. The rest of us followed him and were shocked at what we saw next.

Three boys were forcing the scared Bulbasaur into a corner of the pasture while Anthony laid on the ground a few yards away. Sunny tried to see if his friend was okay, but he didn't move. Errol landed next to his head and scanned him.

Once we reached the adoption owner, Errol said, "Mr. Anthony is not in any serious pain."

Anthony stirred, looked at us and whispered, "Please help the Bulbasaur, Summer…"

 _How could one man's dedication be threatened by those who don't know him?! I know what I have to do._

"Errol, Blaze. Take Anthony and Sunny into the house and make sure he's okay." Both Pokémon nodded and carefully helped the injured man and his Bulbasaur into the house.

"Hey!" I angrily shouted at the boys. "Leave those Bulbasaur alone!"

The boys saw us and laughed. The oldest boy, who looked 13, was wearing a blue shirt and jeans. He touched a dark blue orb on the brim of his blue cap and mocked, "Bulbasaur should never exist because they're weak. They're only good for Trainers who don't know any better."

"That's not true!" I argued.

The other two boys, who wore red and green shirts, said in unison, "Tell her, brother. Why don't we show her why?"

The oldest chuckled evilly and nodded. The three boys sent out their Pokémon: a red lizard bigger than a Charmander, a Pidgeotto, and a Spearow.

I scanned the Fire-type with Pokédex, and it said [Charmeleon, the Flame Pokémon and the evolved form of Charmander. Without pity, its sharp claws destroy foes. If it encounters a strong enemy, it becomes agitated, and the flame on its tail flares with a bluish white color .]

 _So that's a Charmeleon. I really need to be careful how I stop them_.

The boy in the green shirt shouted, "Spearow, hit those weak Grass-types with Wing Attack!" Before I could issue a command, the bird charged through all the Bulbasaur. The severely injured ones shouted a cry that was painful to my ears.

The red-shirt boy then shouted, "Pidgeotto, finished them with Peck!"

"That's enough! Lightning, stop those Flying-types with Thundershock!" I commanded, knowing I have to take control.

"With pleasure." Lightning easily charged her attack and released it, knocking out both of them while they tried to escape the super effective attack.

The younger boys returned their fallen Pokémon and looked to their older brother anxiously. Flower then tried to lead the Bulbasaur away from their aggressors.

The oldest became angry at the turn of events and yelled at me, "Stay out of our way! Charmeleon, trap those Bulbasaur!"

Charemleon nodded and immediately shot a stream of fire that circle around the Grass-types. Flower was able to jump out, but the rest were trapped in the ring of fire.

Thinking quickly, I commanded, "Swirls, extinguish that fire!"

"Oh no you don't!" the oldest boy angrily shouted. "Charmeleon, use Slash on Poliwag!"

Charmeleon quickly dashed and jumped in front of Swirls. His right claws turned white, and he was about to hit Swirls. Although Swirls and I couldn't react in time, Flower did.

She grabbed Charmeleon's arm with her vine and growled, "Don't you dare hurt them!" She threw Charmeleon back, but he quickly recovered and had a small smile on his face.

"Charmeleon, take out that weakling with Flamethrower!" The Pokémon took a deep breath and exhaled a strong stream of fire at Flower.

"Swirls, counter with Water Gun!" The two attacks collided, but the fire overpowered the water and knocked Swirls back.

"Dudette, they're tough," Swirls noted, panting.

I looked at my Pokémon's conditions and thought hard.

 _I don't think Swirls can continue, and Lightning's still not strong enough to hurt Charmeleon. Should I get Blaze to come?_

Then Flower snapped me out of my thoughts. "Summer, let me battle. I know I have the type disadvantage, but I have to protect my friends!"

I saw her determination and nodded. "Yes, let's work together. Swirls, Lightning, stop those flames and help the Bulbasaur escape." The two nodded and immediately ran to the Bulbasaur.

"So, you're going to use that weakling against a Charmeleon?" the boy said snickering. "Brothers, stop those Pokémon while I deal with these two." They nodded and tried to stop Swirls and Lightning.

"Ladies, first," he said, complete with a mocking bow.

 _What a jerk…_ "Flower, use Vine Whip!"

"Charmeleon, dodge then use Slash!"

His partner nodded and jumped up, avoiding the fast-moving vines. He then roared and lengthened his right claw.

Smiling at the opportunity, I commanded, "Flower, use Sleep Powder!"

She smiled as well, and shot out the white powder. Her opponent couldn't help but breathe in the powder and immediately fell asleep.

"NO! Charmeleon, wake up!" But his Pokémon didn't respond.

"Flower, Vine Whip again!" She sent out two vines and grabbed Charmeleon's arms. She then lifted him up and threw him to the ground, knocking him out.

The dark blue orb suddenly fell from the boy's hat and smashed onto the ground. The boy rubbed his head and asked, "What's going on?"

He then saw his brothers and asked, "Dewey, Louie! What are doing?"

The two looked confused but ran to their brother. "I don't know, Huey," the boy in the red shirt said. The three then looked at me with confused looks.

 _That's strange. They stopped being aggressive when that orb broke. What's going on?_

"Hey," Huey asked. "Do you know what's going on?" I then filled them in on what happened over the last two hours.

The three then immediately bowed in apology. Huey apologized, "I'm so sorry we did this, Summer. You too, Bulbasaur."

I accepted the apology and asked, "Do you remember what happened before this?"

Dewey said, "We were walking around Cerulean City when a young woman with black hair asked us to help her at her house."

"Yeah," Louie added. "Once with got there, we smelled some kind of sleeping gas. I don't remember much since then."

I picked up the broken orb and asked, "Do you know what this is, Huey?"

The oldest shook his head and said, "No, this is the first time I've seen that."

 _This must have been put on while they were asleep. I should hold on to this and give them to Anthony._

"Well, thanks for telling me this," I said. "I should go check on Anthony."

"The Bulbasaur Adoption House owner?" Huey asked. After I nodded, he told his brothers, "We should apologize to him too. This is his property, and we hurt him without knowing."

All of us, people and Pokémon, headed into the house to talk to Anthony.

* * *

Meanwhile, three people dressed in black watched the whole situation from the safety of the dense trees. "Darn it!" Boulder shouted, almost throwing his binoculars to the ground. "We were so close!"

Raven gritted her teeth and said, "The experiment would've been successful if sweetie hadn't shown up!"

The green-haired man calmed them down and reassured, "At least the orb works on those close to the wearer. That's all we needed to know."

Raven reluctantly nodded. "Should we head back to base?"

The green-haired man nodded. Boulder and Raven jumped down the trees and quietly walked away from the scene.

 _You are quite the interesting Trainer, Summer. I look forward to destroying you the next time we meet._ The man snickered, then followed his comrades.

* * *

"I see," Anthony calmly said as he held an ice pack to his head. The brothers and I were in the kitchen while my Pokémon made sure the Bulbasaur were okay.

"So you see, sir," Huey nervously said, "on behalf of me and my brothers, I apologize for our actions." He and brothers bowed deeply to the injured man.

I thought Anthony would be angry at them, but he smiled. He kindly said, "You three don't have to apologize. You were not yourselves, so there's no blame."

"Are you sure?" Huey asked, still upset over what happened. "At least let us help you at the adoption house for a month. We did cause damage to your facility."

"Well," Anthony said, stroking his chin. "I guess that's okay. Will you three be willing to help out at the adoption event later today?"

The three boys were ecstatic and eagerly nodded.

Anthony chuckled and said, "All right, feel free to stay here until I need help."

"Thank you," the boys said in unison. Sunny then led them upstairs.

Once we were alone, Anthony had tears in his eyes. "I have to thank you, Summer. If you didn't help, not only would I not have the adoption event, but I wouldn't have this building anymore."

I blushed and said, "It's no problem at all. I'm just glad I can here this place. It needs to be here for Bulbasaur."

Anthony slowly got up and said, "Since those boys will be helping me, feel free to rest and leave whenever you are ready."

I bowed in thanks and took a quick nap with my Pokémon. And by quick, I meant 5 hours.

I groggily woke up and saw my Pokémon looking out the window. I joined them and saw the large number of people looking at the Bulbasaur. It made me happy to see how many were being adopted. Seeing that our work was done, I packed up and went downstairs.

Once I got downstairs, I saw the brothers cleaning up the building. I waved goodbye to them and headed outside. I saw Anthony and Sunny staring at the empty field.

He saw me approaching and dreamily said, "This is the first time I've seen the place empty since I started."

"It must a relief."

"Yes, but it's also a little sad. I'll miss all of them, but I know more will be coming."

He then knelt down to Flower and said, "Take care, Flower." Flower hugged Anthony and Sunny goodbye.

Anthony got up and said, "Good luck Summer, and come back anytime."

"Thanks, Anthony! Bye!" After waving for a few minutes, we headed into the Underground Path and continued our way to Vermillion City.

 **Pokémon: Blaze (Combusken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Quick Attack, Double Kick, Flamethrower, Focus Energy**

 **Errol** **(Hoothoot, male): Rash Nature, moves: Tackle, Growl, Hypnosis, Peck**

 **Swirls (Poliwag, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Bubble, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Doubleslap**

 **Lightning (Pichu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thundershock, Charm, Iron Tail** **, Sweet Kiss**

 **Flower (Bulbasaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Tackle, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Sleep Powder**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

 **What do you think of Flower's back-story?**

 **What's Team Rocket experimenting with the orb?**

 **Would you want to see Natalie in a future chapter?**


	17. Kanto 15

**After helping out Anthony at the Bulbasaur Adoption House, Summer and her Pokémon learned about Flower's past. Then three boys were about to destroy Anthony's dream when Summer and Flower saved it. Quickly making their way through the CV Underground Path, Summer and Lightning finally make it to Vermillion City. While they go to the beach, Summer saves a boy in the ocean, catching the attention of a local fisherman. Who is this fisherman and how will Summer react to her prized Pokémon?**

 **Chapter 15: The Rarest of the Weak**

Lightning and I reached the entrance to the CV Underground Path. We opened the door to the small house and saw a flight of stairs leading into the dark main path.

"I'm not too sure about this," I said, hesitant to climb downstairs.

"Come on, Summer!" Lightning shouted, pushing on my shoulder. "This is the only way we can get Vermillion City!"

"I know…but it's dark…and most likely filled with feral Rattata!"

"Don't worry!" Lightning said confidently. "I'll protect us!"

"Okay, if you say so," I said with a small smile.

I slowly walked down the stairs and entered the poorly lit walkway. The hairs on the back of my neck immediately stood on end. I felt like something bad was going to happen, but I tried to calm myself down.

 _Okay…there's nothing to worry about…It's not like we're going to be attacked or anything…_

Suddenly, I felt something light touch my hair.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, immediately running down the path.

Once I saw the bright lights of the exit, I jumped up the flight of stairs, ran outside, and slammed the door. Panting away my adrenaline, I saw Lightning holding onto my shoulder for dear life.

"You okay, Lightning?"

"Yeah…" she grumbled. "I was trying to get something out of your hair…I didn't expect you to react like that."

"Sorry, I had a bad experience with dimly lit places." Looking off in the distance, I changed the subject. "Anyway, I think I see Vermillion City! Let's go!"

We ran down the dirt road of Route 6, and the rows of white buildings with terra cotta roofs became bigger with every step. Once we reached the buildings, a strong salty breeze welcomed us to Vermillion City. The city had large docks for cruise ships, freight boats, and fishing vessels, making it one of the main ports of the Kanto Region. Their beach was the second most visited beach in Kanto, after the many on Cinnabar Island. Sailors, locals, and tourists briskly walked the cobblestone roads, each heading to their destinations.

 _A sea breeze! Haven't smelled one of these since Petalburg City!_

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

Lightning looked dreamily content, feeling the breeze on her face. "So this is what the sea smells like…"

I giggled and said, "I wish we could go to the beach now, but we should see if there's a room at the Pokémon Center."

Lightning sighed but nodded. After getting lost within the crowds, we finally found the Pokémon Center near the city's granite fountain.

We entered the red and white building, only to be greeted by a crowded lobby. I was able to wriggle through the Trainers and reach the reception desk.

"Excuse me, nurse. Do you have any rooms available to rent?"

The nurse sadly said, "I'm sorry. All the rooms we have are full due to the _S.S. Anne_ 's anticipated arrival. But there's still plenty of camping spots on the beach if you don't mind."

I smiled and thanked her for the suggestion. I gave her my Pokémon to be healed and slowly made my way to the TV.

Although I missed most of the segment, the reporter from Kanto TV talked about the Vermillion City Fishing Guru's fishing workshop for beginners being held tomorrow. He then also talked about the awaited arrival of the _S.S. Anne_ after leaving Kanto 6 years ago. The ship will host an overnight stay for special guests and an open house for the public, complete with free food, vendors, and battle tournaments.

 _That fishing workshop sounds fun. Maybe I should go see if there's still room... I can't wait for the ship to come tomorrow! All the Pokémon and free food!_

I then looked at the Town Map for camping locations along the beach. I saw one spot close by and decided to head there after getting my Pokémon back.

After a few hours, the nurse brought me my Pokémon and apologized for the wait. I understood the reason why and took them without complaints. I thanked her and went to the beach.

After a few minutes of walking towards the ocean, Lightning and I saw the famed Vermillion Beach. The tan sands of the beach were filled with people in swimsuits and bathing suits despite the sun starting to go down. Ignoring the crowds, I found a map of the beach and saw the location of the campsites by some coves. I walked towards the rightmost edge of the beach along the cobblestone road and saw an open spot on the beach.

I walked down a small flight of stone stairs and stepped onto the beautiful beach. The warm sand immediately filled my shoes. I smiled and, remembering the sands in Petalburg City, sat down and took off my shoes.

"So this is what sand feels like," Lightning said with awe after she jumped off my shoulder and landed on the sand. "It feels funny!"

I laughed and said, "It does feel funny at first, but it's fun to walk and play in. Let's get everyone else out to see this. Come on out everyone!"

The rest of my Pokémon softly landed on the beach and were surprised at the new environment.

"Feel free to look around guys," I said, knowing they want to explore. "Just stay out of the water and don't wander too far!"

"Okay!" everyone shouted. Blaze and Lightning explored a nearby cove while Swirls and Errol walked around the beach. Flower stayed behind and looked at me.

"Aren't you going to explore with the others?" I asked.

Flower shyly asked, "Can I help you, Summer? If that's okay with you."

"Of course, Flower," I calmly said. "Thank you." She smiled and helped me get the camping gear out of my backpack.

As I was about to start cooking dinner, Lightning and Blaze ran towards us with worried looks on their faces.

"What happened?" I concernedly asked.

"We heard someone screaming for help!" Lightning frantically shouted while waving her arms. "Swirls and Errol are looking around too!"

I looked around and said, "Okay, let's see if they need any help." The four of us ran towards the ocean and saw Errol flying over the water. Swirls saw us and exclaimed, "There's a boy in the waves, dudette!"

Errol saw us and shouted, "Ms. Summer! I can guide you and Ms. Swirls to the boy!"

I nodded and said, "Come on, Swirls! Let's dive in!"

"You're speaking my language, dudette! Time to brave the wave!"

Both of us waded into the warm ocean and followed Errol's precise directions. I saw the boy about to go under, but Swirls easily dove underwater and brought him to the surface.

 _Swirls and I can't bring him back to shore by ourselves, we need everyone's help!_

"Errol!" I shouted, trying to keep my head above water. "Tell Flower to use her vines to help bring us back to shore!" He nodded and flew towards my worried Pokémon.

"You got him, Swirls?" I asked, trying to block a small oncoming wave with my left arm.

"No sweat, dudette," she grunted, struggling to keep swimming.

I grabbed onto the boy's arms to relieve Swirls' load, then saw two vines shoot towards us. Swirls and I grabbed onto the vines, and the four Pokémon pulled us back to the beach.

Swirls and I panted on the shore, while the boy coughed and slowly got up. He was light skinned with brown hair and eyes, and he wore blue swim shorts.

I asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" the boy slowly said. "I thought I saw a Pokémon by the shore, but a wave pulled me in. Thanks for saving me."

I smiled and said, "No problem. Just go with someone next time."

"Thanks, bye!" He walked towards the populated side of the beach and disappeared into the crowd.

I turned to my Pokémon and was about to thank them when a girl behind me asked, "Is everything okay?"

We looked towards the stairs and saw a fair-skinned girl with blue eyes and long red hair run over. She was about my height and wore a purple shell barrette, a tan outdoor vest, a red shirt, and green windbreaker shorts. She carried a red fishing rod while a red crab Pokémon following her carried a purple tackle box.

"Yeah, we're okay," I responded.

"Thank goodness," she said with a sigh of relief. In a bubbly voice, she introduced herself, "My name's Ariel. I'm an amateur angler here in Vermillion City."

She then moved her hand to her Pokémon and said, "This is my buddy, Sebastian."

 _I've never seen that Pokémon before._ I took out my Pokédex and it said [Krabby, the River Crab Pokémon. Krabby live in holes dug into beaches. On sandy shores with little in the way of food, they can be seen squabbling with each other over territory.]

After introducing myself and my Pokémon, Ariel squealed and excitedly said, "I've never seen a Poliwag before! Can I pet her, Summer?"

I smiled and nodded. Ariel slowly knelt down and petted Swirls.

I then saw the sun touching the ocean and shivered from the cold, wet clothes.

Ariel saw this and became concerned. "You shouldn't camp out here. It gets pretty cold here at night. Why don't you come to my house, Summer? It's not too far from here."

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude."

"Oh, don't worry about it. My dad said I should bring friends more often. Come on!"

I was surprised she considered me a friend so quickly, but I went along with it. I packed up my things, put on my backpack and shoes, and returned everyone except Lightning. We then followed Ariel and Sebastian to her house a few blocks away.

The two-story house was filled with fishing gear along the walls. The living room and kitchen had an ocean theme, with light blue walls and sea green furniture. The hallway at the left had multiple rooms, and a wooden staircase leading to the upper floor that had more doors. I saw a shoe rack by the right side of the front door and politely took off my shoes and placed them on the rack.

Ariel put down her things and pointed to the hallway. "There's a bathroom behind the first door. Go ahead and change. You can dry your clothes on the clothes rack in there."

I bowed and did just that. I looked around the spacious bathroom. _She and her father must really love the ocean. Shell soap dispensers, pearl handles, and trident towel racks!_

I changed into a blue and white tie-dye T-shirt and another pair of blue jean capris and dried my hair. I then left the bathroom and went into the living room.

Once I got there, a man with brown hair and a blue bipedal duck Pokémon came into the house. The man was a little taller than his partner and wore a green fishing vest, a yellow shirt, and blue windbreaker pants.

"Hello, my daughter!" he heartily greeted. "How're the Pokémon biting?"

Ariel sighed. "Only Staryu and Horsea, dad."

The man saw then me and happily shouted, "A guest! Did you invite her, Ariel?"

Ariel nodded and said, "She saved a boy in the ocean. Summer, this is my dad, the Vermillion Fishing Guru."

"Nice to meet you, sir. I saw a segment about you on Kanto TV earlier."

The Guru laughed. "Please, Summer, call me Doug. The Vermillion Fishing Guru is too formal. Anyway, it was my first time on camera." He then put his right arm behind his head. "Sorry if I looked like I didn't know what I was doing."

"Oh no, it was great!" I said, making him smile. "I was wondering if I can join the fishing workshop tomorrow."

"Of course, there's plenty of room! Just come outside the house at 9am. Not only will it be a workshop, there'll also be a fishing contest afterwards. Lunch and the fishing gear will be provided."

I bowed and said, "Thanks, Doug."

He laughed and said, "I should be thanking you, Summer. Ariel has few friends, and I'm glad she brought someone here. Why don't you two go upstairs and chat? I'll make dinner."

"Okay, thanks, dad." Ariel said. She motioned me upstairs. Sebastian, Lightning, and I followed her to a door with a Horsea and Staryu poster.

Ariel opened the door and let us inside. Her room was decorated with bubbles and wave drawings on the walls. A bookshelf by a large window had books about Water-type Pokémon and fishing. Two beds, one for a human and one for a Pokémon, laid opposite the bookshelf. Ariel and Sebastian walked to their appropriate beds and sat on them. On the right of the door, a very large fish tank took up most of the space in the room. A golden fish Pokémon with a yellow top fin and yellow whiskers excitedly swam in a circle.

 _That's strange. It looks like a Magikarp, but he's golden instead of red._

I took out my Pokédex and scanned the Magikarp. It showed the picture of the red Magikarp and said [Magikarp, the Fish Pokémon. Its swimming muscle are weak, so it is easily washed away by currents. In places where water pools, you can see many Magikarp deposited there by the flow.]

I was a little confused with the two colors until I saw a small yellow star under the picture in the Pokédex. I pressed it and saw the golden Magikarp's picture.

Ariel giggled and said, "I see you're curious about Flounder's coloring."

"Yeah, I've never seen a Magikarp with golden scales."

"That's because he's a shiny Magikarp."

 _A shiny Pokémon! They're so rare!_

I slowly approached the fish tank and politely looked at Flounder. Flounder was a little scared, but curious.

"Is it okay if I pet him, Ariel?"

Ariel was surprised, but said, "Sure, Summer."

I slowly moved my hand over the tank. "Hi, Flounder. It's nice to meet you."

He slowly swam to the surface and allowed me to touch him. When I rubbed his hard scales, he said in a slow, deep voice, "You're a gentle person, Summer."

I smiled and replied, "Thanks, Flounder."

Ariel and Flounder then gasped. "You can understand Flounder, Summer?"

"Uhhh…" I hesitantly replied, not knowing what to say. "Long story short, yeah."

"How? If you don't mind me asking," Ariel curiously asked. "I can understand Water-type Pokémon, but I've never met anyone else who can understand Pokémon languages."

After giving her a small speech about my Pokémon translator app, she was stunned but excited.

"I can't believe it! A new technology where people can understand Pokémon?!" she shrieked.

"Hey, keep it down!" I warned. "It's still in the testing stage, so it won't be ready for a while."

Ariel blushed and shyly said, "Sorry for the screaming. It's just…I don't have many friends because of my understanding of Water-types and my quirkiness. People here tend to like powerful or good-looking Pokémon, but I care more about the personalities of Pokémon."

I smiled and sat next to her. "I know how you feel, Ariel. My Pokémon joined me because I was able to form a bond with each of them. Don't let those superficial people get to you."

Ariel sighed with a smile. "Thanks, Summer. I really needed to hear that."

I looked at the shiny Magikarp and asked Ariel, "How did you meet Flounder in the first place?"

Ariel paused and nervously asked, "Are you sure you want to hear it?"

Curious, I replied, "Sure, if that's okay.

Ariel explained, "A few months ago after a long day of fishing, Sebastian and I were walking back home when I saw some boys looking at a stranded Pokémon by the coves.

I quietly walked towards them and heard them say, 'That Magikarp look different.'

I approached them and explained, 'That's a shiny Magikarp.'

Suddenly, a boy with a Tentacool showed up and shouted, 'That Magikarp is mine! Get away from him!'

Magikarp became scared and tried to flop back into the ocean. 'I don't want to go with him…' he whimpered.

I became angry at his possessive behavior and told him, 'You don't have a right to keep Magikarp!'

He scoffed at my remark and said, 'What do you know, redhead?!'

The boys ran away from the confrontation, but I knew I had to protect Magikarp.

'How about this?' I proposed. 'Let's have a one-on-one battle. The winner gets to choose what to do with Magikarp.'

'Really?' he sneered. 'You're going to battle me?! I doubt you'll win.'

'We'll see about that! Go, Sebastian!'

'Take him out, Tentacool!'

I don't remember much of the battle, but I remembered the boy put up a good fight. In the end, Sebastian narrowly beat Tentacool.

I've never seen anyone so mad about losing a Pokémon battle. He gritted his teeth and scorned me, 'Good riddance…' He then stormed back to the city.

I was about to carry him back into the ocean, but he politely asked, 'Miss, can I stay with you? No one has ever been so kind to a Magikarp.'

So I kept him and nicknamed him after one of my favorite movie characters."

After hearing her story, I complimented, "You did the right thing, Ariel. I know Flounder feels the same."

"Thanks, Summer…"

"Girls!" Doug shouted from downstairs. "Time for dinner!"

"Thank goodness," I said, relieved. "I was starting to get really hungry.

Ariel laughed and said, "You're in for a treat. My dad's an amazing cook!"

"Can't wait! Let's go!"

The two of us ran downstairs with our Pokémon following behind us. After a delicious dinner of pasta and vegetables, Ariel and I spent the rest of the night talking about our adventures until late in the night.

 **Pokémon: Blaze (Combusken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Quick Attack, Double Kick, Flamethrower, Focus Energy**

 **Errol** **(Hoothoot, male): Rash Nature, moves: Tackle, Growl, Hypnosis, Peck**

 **Swirls (Poliwag, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Bubble, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Doubleslap**

 **Lightning (Pichu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thundershock, Charm, Iron Tail** **, Sweet Kiss**

 **Flower (Bulbasaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Tackle, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Sleep Powder**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

 **What do you think about Ariel and her Pokémon?**

 **Do you like the flashback story? Any suggestions on the formatting/pace?**


	18. Kanto 16

**After arriving in Vermillion City, Summer was forced to camp on the beach because the Pokémon Center was booked. After saving a boy from drowning, Summer met a new friend, Ariel. Summer and Ariel became quick friends because of their similar thoughts about Pokémon. After staying the night, Summer will attend a fishing workshop Ariel's dad is holding. A person from Ariel's past ruins the fun, but something else threatens the workshop. Can Summer and Ariel stop it before it hurts the other participants?**

 **Chapter 18: A Fishing Frenzy**

My dream of swimming with Swirls was interrupted when I heard someone moving around. I groggily woke up and inched out of my sleeping bag on the floor. I picked up my Pokégear next to my bag and saw it was 4am.

"Did I wake you up, Summer?" Ariel whispered, surprised that I heard her movements. "I was trying my best to not wake you up."

"No, it's okay. I've been getting up before 5am lately. Where are you going?"

"Oh, I was going to check on a fishing spot for the workshop today."

I got up off the floor and asked, "Can I come with you?"

"Sure!" she whispered excitedly. "Get ready and grab any rod downstairs. I'll get the rest of the supplies."

After she left the room, I tiptoed to the door and let Lightning continue sleeping near Sebastian. I quietly went to the downstairs bathroom and changed into my now-dried clothes. I then walked to the living room, picked a long blue rod, and carried it over my shoulder. Ariel then walked up to me with her tackle box and headed towards the harbor.

We walked on the beach under a starry sky. It was dark, but the lamps along the streets lighted our way. When we got to the harbor, we walked to the fishing dock. Ariel unpacked the fishing gear from the tackle box and showed me the different tools and accessories.

I carefully listened to her enthusiastically teaching me about fishing and the different baits and hooks. Then, she patiently taught me how to cast my line.

"That's it, Summer! Now just sit down and wait for a Pokémon to bite."

"Okay…" I said nervously. Fishing seemed so easy, but it wasn't at the same time.

After Ariel cast out her line and sat down on my left, I asked "Hey, Ariel. How did you learn how to fish?"

Ariel dreamily smiled. "I watched Dad fish so many times when I was younger and I wanted to be as great as him. Although Dad was hesitant, he taught me how to fish. He said he was worried about me joining a male-dominated hobby, but I love the patience and thrill of fishing. So I practiced on my own, which was how I met Sebastian."

She then looked at the sky, which was turning purple then orange. "I've always wanted to travel the world and find all of the known Water-type Pokémon. But Dad won't let me go until I have two Pokémon."

"Don't you have two now?"

"Yeah…but I'm worried about bringing Flounder. I'm scared he'll be ridiculed again because of his strength."

"Ariel," I strongly advised. "You need to trust in Flounder. I'm sure you'll see he is strong despite what others think. Trust me."

Ariel pondered my words. We then watched the sun rise over Vermillion City, the light breaking through the dark.

Ariel got up and quietly said, "We should get back for breakfast."

We packed up the tackle box and quietly headed back to her house. We got back and her father finished preparing a hearty breakfast of eggs, ham, and potatoes. I happily ate everything and fed our Pokémon.

After breakfast, Doug said, "Ariel and I need to set up for the workshop. Go ahead and wait by beach until 8:55."

I nodded and went outside and walked to the beach. I let everyone out, and we ran, or in Errol's case flew, laps on the beach. Although I enjoyed the training session, I was worried I upset Ariel earlier.

 _I hope she's not mad at me…I should reword these kinds of things…_

After five laps, I saw several groups of kids heading towards the house. I checked my Pokégear and saw it was almost 9am. I returned everyone and walked back to the house. Ten red fishing rods of the same size lay against the house wall. A table set up outside displayed different hooks and baits. Doug and Ariel had the nine boys who showed up sign in.

I looked at the participants and saw someone familiar.

I walked up to the brown-haired boy and said, "Hey! Aren't you the guy I saved yesterday?"

The boy turned around and was surprised. "Yeah! Thanks again for saving me. My name's Kelvin, by the way."

"I'm Summer. Is this your first fishing workshop?"

"Yeah. I was finally able to go after convincing my parents."

I was about to ask for more details when Doug yelled, "All right, everyone! Gather round!"

The ten of us huddled in front of the table. Doug and Ariel introduced themselves as the leaders for this workshop.

"Welcome everyone to this year's Vermillion City fishing workshop!" Doug boomed. I was surprised he didn't need a megaphone.

"Here's the agenda for today." Doug then took out a piece of paper. "The workshop will be an all-day event filled with education and fun. For the first two hours, Ariel and I will teach you the basics of fishing. After an hour break for lunch, we'll have the ever-popular fishing contest!"

Everyone cheered and gave each other excited looks.

 _Wow, this must be a pretty popular part of the workshop._

"The fishing contest will be over the course of four hours. Everyone will have the chance to practice not only fishing, but also catching hooked Pokémon. Each person must use a Water-type Pokémon to battle the wild Pokémon and can only catch up to five Pokémon. We will provide the Pokéballs, and they must be returned by the end of the workshop. The person who catches the most Pokémon will win a unique fishing rod. The signups for the Pokémon you'll be using will be during lunch. Now, who's ready to learn?"

The boys enthusiastically raised their hands. I then raised my hand after everyone else.

"All right! Nice enthusiasm! We'll split into two groups and switch off at 10:30. I'll teach you guys about possible Pokémon you can fish through fishing, and Ariel will teach you about fishing spots and equipment. Ariel, I'll take these five and you take the others. Now, let's get started!"

I joined Ariel's group and got a refresher course about what I learned earlier. Ariel showed the different items on the table and described each one's purposes and preferred uses. I liked learning about good fishing spots: areas with clear water, light vegetation and shade, and signs of other Pokémon visiting the fishing spot. That meant it was a safe place for all sorts of Pokémon species.

At 10:30, my group walked over to Doug's talk. He discussed the possible hooked Pokémon found in the Kanto Region. He pointed out the common ones in Vermillion City are Horsea and Staryu and rare ones such as Psyduck and Slowpoke. Learning about the Water-types not found in Hoenn was fascinating, and I eagerly took notes of Doug's discussions.

After the lessons, Doug gathered everyone. "Now that the lessons are over, we'll have our lunch break. We have freshly made sandwiches and an assortment of Berries for everyone. They're on the table along with bottles of water. Go ahead and take as much as you want. Don't forget to stay hydrated and let us know which Water-type Pokémon you'll be using for the fishing contest!"

I took a few egg salad sandwiches, six Berries, and a bottle of water from the table. I walked to the beach and let everyone out. As we were eating the delicious food, I asked Swirls, "Want to be my partner for the fishing contest?"

Swirls' eyes sparkled. "Totally, dudette!"

I smiled. "Okay, you can be out with me. Are you okay with that, Lightning?"

Lightning looked up and nodded.

"Okay, return!" The rest of my Pokémon went back into their Pokéballs, and Swirls and I walked back up to the house.

There was a line for the fishing contest signups when I got there. As I waited in line, Kelvin came by and stood behind me.

"Which Pokémon are you going to use, Kelvin?"

Kelvin showed me a blue Pokémon in his arms. She had two antennae with yellow bulbs at the end. Her eyes looked like plus signs in yellow circles.

"I've never seen this Pokémon before."

I took out my Pokédex, and it said [Chinchou, the Angler Pokémon. When it senses danger, it discharges positive and negative electricity from its two antennae. It lives in depths beyond sunlight's reach.]

"How cool! I've heard about them living in the diving spots in the Hoenn seas."

Kelvin blushed and said, "Yeah, they're pretty rare in the Kanto Region. Hey, you have a Poliwag! Does she have a nickname?"

"Yeah! Her nickname's Swirls."

"Hi Swirls! My Chinchou's nickname is Spark. Say hi, Spark."

Swirls and Spark happily said hi to each other.

Suddenly, a preteen boy with a red-jeweled jellyfish Pokémon pushed me aside. He was taller than me, maybe 5'5', and had deep brown eyes. He wore a red fishing vest and khaki pants. His black hair was hidden under his red cap. His pretty face didn't hide his arrogance.

"So this is the famed Vermillion City fishing workshop," he sneered. The boy then looked at us carefully. "What amateurs…"

"Well we are learning how to fish," I countered. I then looked at his Pokémon and pointed my Pokédex at him. [Tentacool, the Jellyfish Pokémon. Its body is almost entirely composed of water. It ensnares its foe with its two long tentacles, then stabs with the poison stingers at their tips.]

"You don't know what a Tentacool is?! What kind of Trainer are you?"

I sighed, getting slightly annoyed of his ignorance. "I know what it is…" I mumbled.

"What's going on?" Ariel asked, walking towards us. She immediately stopped when she saw the boy. "You!" she shouted while pointing at him. "You're that guy that tried to take Flounder!"

The boy snickered. "Well, nice to see you too. Who knew we'd run into each other again, Ariel. I've heard about you from my mentor."

Ariel gritted her teeth. "Then you must be Kaito, the Fuchsia City Fishing Guru's assistant."

Doug came over and saw us. "Ah, Kaito! So glad you can join us."

Ariel gasped. "Wait, he's supposed to be here?!"

"Yes. He's going to help monitor the fishing contest. Anyway, we should start the contest soon. I've already put down your Pokémon on the signup sheet, Summer and Kelvin. I'll go ahead and gather everyone else."

After a few minutes, all of the participants gathered around Doug, Kaito, and Ariel.

"I hope everyone enjoyed the lunch today!" Doug boomed. "Now, it's time for the fun part of the workshop…the fishing contest!"

Everyone cheered, except for me and Kaito. While Kaito gave an annoyed look, I was cheering on the inside.

"Now, you may be all wondering who this young man is." Doug pointed out. "This is Kaito, the assistant of the Fuchsia City's Fishing Guru. He's going to help monitor and guide everyone during the contest. The rods and hooks here are the same, so everyone has an equal advantage. We'll have three fishing spots today: the beach, the harbor, and the coves. I will be in charge of the beach, Kaito is in charge of the harbor, and Ariel is in charge of the coves. You can switch in between the fishing spots; just let us know where you'll be going. Remember, the contest will end at 4:30. Time management is key for fishing. Now, everyone grab a rod by the house and 5 Pokéballs on the table. Go to the person designated to your spot, and have fun!"

Everyone ran, grabbing their rods and Pokéballs. I just waited until everyone was gone, then grabbed a red rod and the Pokéballs.

 _Where should I go? I'm not planning to go to the other spots. Kaito…no way… Doug…don't want to be surrounded by crowds again… Ariel…I'm more familiar with that area. Plus, I should apologize to her about earlier._

I watched over to Ariel and Sebastian. I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"All right, leaders!" Doug shouted. "Move out!" He then led his group of four to the beach.

"Okay, newbs!" Kaito shouted. "Let's go to the best fishing spot here!" I saw Kelvin was in that group and groaned at Kaito's words. He reluctantly followed his leader.

"Well then," Ariel said enthusiastically. "Ready to fish?" The three of us cheered, and we walked on the beach and climbed along the rocks to the further coves.

The rocks around the coves were surprisingly easy to climb over. I didn't want to swim in the ocean again. After a few minutes, we arrived at a secluded cove where no people were present. The sand here was a whiter color compared to the populated beach. A tall cliff about fifty feet from the water's edge was the closest thing to solid ground

"This beach is protected by these rocks, preventing large numbers of people from coming. This makes it a safe haven for Water-type Pokémon." Ariel informed. "Now, if any of you want to switch fishing spots, just let me know and Sebastian here can guide you to that spot."

Everyone in my group nodded, and we split up along the beach. Each of us cast our lines and waited for a bite. We caught so many different Pokémon: Horsea, Shellder, Krabby, Magikarp, and Staryu. Everyone seemed to be having fun and nobody wanted to go to the other spots.

Most of the kids got two or three Pokémon, and, to my surprise, I was able to catch five. Swirls really enjoyed the excitement of getting a bite and battling the Water-types. I was even able to get Pokédex entries of Horsea and Shellder.

Around 3:45, Ariel said, "We should start heading back everyone!"

Everyone was disappointed, but we got our rods and Pokéballs. Suddenly, a large blue and yellow dragon snake-like Pokémon emerged from the water surface. He roared angrily and charged towards us.

Thinking quickly, Ariel shouted, "Everyone, get far away from the beach!"

We ran towards the cliff and saw the large Pokémon stop at the shallow areas of the beach. He then angrily trashed around, breaking several small rocks into pebbles.

"Could it be?" I wondered. I took about my Pokédex, and it said [Gyarados, the Atrocious Pokémon, and the evolved form of Magikarp. It is an extremely vicious and violent Pokémon. When humans begin to fight, it will appear and burn everything to the ground with intensely hot flames.]

 _That's strange. Why would Gyarados be here? We aren't fighting. Something must be wrong with him._

Gyarados then glared at us and shot orange fireballs from his mouth.

"Oh no! Not Dragon Rage!" Ariel shouted with worry. "Quick, Sebastian, use Protect!"

"Yes, Ariel!" Sebastian shouted in a Spanish accent. He created a light blue shield around the group, and the fireballs immediately dissipated as they hit the shield.

Ariel then ran towards me. "Summer, we need to find out why Gyarados is trashing. I can feel he's in pain!"

The other boys said they can protect themselves.

I looked at everyone and nodded. "Okay, let's try to calm him down. Then we can figure out what's wrong."

Ariel determinedly nodded as well. We slowly approached Gyarados. He noticed us again and shot more fireballs. We quickly dodged the attack.

"Swirls! Use Hypnosis!" I commanded.

"Got it, dudette!" She jumped up and emitted the purple rings from her eyes.

Gyarados easily broke the rings with his tail, then tackled Swirls. She fell to the beach hard and was covered with scratches.

"Are you all right, Swirls?" I concernedly asked. She nodded, but I knew the earlier battles made her more tired.

"My turn!" Ariel shouted. "Sebastian, use Bubble!"

Sebastian shot a small stream of bubbles from his right claw. Gyarados got hit, but it only made him more enraged.

"We should change our strategy," I told Ariel. "Let me use Blaze."

Ariel shook her head. "Don't worry, Summer. I know what to do. I have to take your advice. Come on out, Flounder!"

Flounder came out with gold sparkles around him and landed in the ocean next to Gyarados. Gyarados was surprised but didn't attack the pre-evolution.

"What's wrong, Gyarados?" Flounder asked politely.

Gyarados paused, then lay on the beach, crying. He pointed to something dark blue on its scales with his whiskers.

"Thanks, Flounder." Ariel said. "Gyarados, we're not going to hurt you. Let me help take that off of your scales."

"Okay…." Gyarados whimpered with a low growl. For a powerful-looking Pokémon, this one seemed gentle when gently spoken to.

Ariel gently climbed onto Gyarados's back and looked at the stuck object. "Hey, Summer. Can you come help me get this rock out?"

"Sure." I slowly climbed the Pokémon's back and felt he was not going to attack us. Each taking one side of the heavy rock, we carefully removed the sea rock wedged between Gyarados' scales. The rock then fell into the sea and sank to the bottom of the shallow end.

After jumping off his back, Gyarados nudged us affectionately. "Thank you, ladies. I apologize for my anger. Goodbye, everyone."

Everyone then waved goodbye to the now calm Pokémon as he headed back into the ocean. The boys cheered for Flounder and thanked us for saving them. Ariel and I smiled at each other, and we all headed back to her house.

Once we got there, Doug hurriedly ran to his daughter and bear-hugged her. "Ariel! Are you all right?! We heard news about a rampaging Gyarados."

"I'm all right, Dad," Ariel giggled, hugging him back. "Summer and I took care of it."

"I'm sorry you all got pulled into this mess," Doug apologized to our group.

The boys said if Flounder didn't help me and Ariel, Gyarados would have still been rampaging.

"I see," Doug pondered, stroking his chin. "But I'm glad you all are safe."

"Now then," he addressed the participants. "Although not all of us had such excitement during the contest, but we all had fun, right?"

Everyone cheered, including me.

"Now, Kaito, Ariel, and I will count everyone's Pokémon. Go ahead and put your Pokéballs into these bags and we'll tally the number. We'll need 15 minutes, so go ahead and wait by the beach."

Everyone put their Pokéballs into small drawstring bags and gave them to their leaders. I did the same and saw Kelvin.

"Hey, Kelvin! How did you do?"

He chuckled and said, "I only caught two Magikarp. It's pretty hard, but I'm sure I'll get the hang of it. I think Kaito made the experience not as fun, since he kept criticizing me. Anyway, how did you calm down the Gyarados?"

"Oh. We tried to attack Gyarados, but it only made it worse. Flounder, Ariel's Magikarp, helped us and we were able to solve Gyarados's problem."

"Cool! I can't wait to get a Gyarados someday. I'd love the challenge of raising it from a Magikarp."

"Okay everyone!" Doug shouted from the house. "It's time for the results!"

Once everyone gathered, he announced, "All of you did so well today. Everyone caught at least one Pokémon, so all of you will get a commemorative pin and a discount on fishing supplies!"

Everyone cheered as Ariel and Kaito gave out the pins and discount coupons.

"And now, the moment you've been waiting for…the winner of the contest!"

Everyone held their breath in anticipation.

"The winner, who caught the maximum of five Pokémon, is Summer! Congratulations!" Everyone clapped for me, and I blushed from all the attention.

"Summer, we'll give you your rod at the end of the workshop. Now, thank you everyone for coming, and I hope you can continue to practice fishing. Feel free to come by if you want any refreshers or practice. Have a good night, everyone!" The other boys left with big smiles on their faces and headed back into the city. Only the leaders, Kelvin, and I remained. Kaito began to take down the table and put the supplies away.

"Congratulations on winning," Kelvin said, extending his hand out.

"Thanks, Kelvin," I answered, shaking his hand. "What're you going to do now?"

"I'm going to start my journey soon. I'm going to get the best Water-type team and challenge the Water-type masters around the world."

Doug walked towards us with a fancy red fishing rod. "Here you are, Summer."

I looked at the rod, then back at Kelvin. "Actually, Doug, can I give my rod to Kelvin?"

Kelvin and Doug were surprised. "No, I can't take it, Summer. You earned it, so you deserve it."

I smiled and reasoned, "I won't be fishing as much as you will. I know this rod will help you on your journey."

Kelvin gratefully smiled and said, "Thank you, Summer." He took the rod from Doug, and we said goodbye.

I looked at the time and said, "I should get going. The _S.S. Anne_ should be arriving at the harbor around 5. Thank you for letting me stay at your house and join the workshop, Doug."

"My pleasure, Summer. Now, where did Ariel go? I need to tell her something."

"Here I am!" she called. We saw her run towards us, panting. She had a purple rod in her hands.

"Before you go, Summer, please take this rod. This one's foldable, so it'll fit better into your backpack. Although you won't be using it much, please take this as a reminder of our friendship. I'm sure you'll need to fish sometime in the future."

I smiled and graciously accepted her rod. After I put my new rod into my backpack, Doug put his arms on Ariel's shoulders.

"Ariel," he said, holding back tears. "I know you've wanted to travel for some time now. I think it's finally time for you to do it."

Ariel gasped. "Y-you really mean that, Dad?"

"Yes. I knew when you caught Sebastian, you had conversations with him every day, but they sounded like you actually understood what he was talking about. Just like your mom… She had that gift of speaking to Water-types, and I knew she passed that skill on to you. Please, fish to your heart's content and let me know what you catch. I'd love to see your new friends when you return."

"Thank you, Dad…" she whispered, and they hugged for a long time. I shed a tear, remembering that feeling when I left Hoenn.

"Hey, Summer," she said. "Can we keep in touch? I'd love to see your Gym battle before I leave Vermillion City."

"Sure! I'd love it if you can come! I'll let you know the time and day." We exchanged Pokégear numbers as Swirls and Sebastian said goodbye to each other.

The sound of a ship horn entered the coves. We looked at the sea and saw a large white and black ship entering Vermillion City. I saw the words _S.S. Anne_ on the ship.

 _Finally! The_ S.S. Anne _is here!_

 **Pokémon: Blaze (Combusken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Quick Attack, Double Kick, Flamethrower, Focus Energy**

 **Errol** **(Hoothoot, male): Rash Nature, moves: Tackle, Growl, Hypnosis, Peck**

 **Swirls (Poliwag, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Bubble, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Doubleslap**

 **Lightning (Pichu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thundershock, Charm, Iron Tail** **, Sweet Kiss**

 **Flower (Bulbasaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Tackle, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Sleep Powder**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

 **Ariel will appear in a future story (she can come back in this story if there's enough interest), but would you want to see Kelvin and/or Kaito in the future?**

 **How will Summer do in the** _ **S.S. Anne**_ **tournament?**


	19. Kanto 17

**Summer participated in a fishing workshop held by Ariel's dad and met people who were interested in Water-type Pokémon. She and Ariel were able to save the participants from a rampaging Gyarados. Summer got one of Ariel's rods as a token of friendship. Now the S.S. Anne has arrived in Vermillion City, and Summer can't wait to board it and experience the food and upcoming battle tournament. A familiar face interrupts her good time and ridicules her progress. Will this deter Summer from entering the tournament?**

 **Chapter 17: Food Aboard the** _ **S.S. Anne**_ **!**

Lightning and I ran to the harbor and saw a group of Trainers gathering by the dock of the famous _S.S. Anne_. They were eager to board the ship, some even pushing each other to get a good spot.

Two sailors in white uniforms and sailor hats at the base of the stairs that led to the ship shouted, "We understand everyone's excitement about the _S.S. Anne_. Unfortunately, only those with gold tickets can enter tonight. All other tickets and the general public will be welcome tomorrow morning."

All of the trainers left disappointed, leaving us the only ones in line to board. I pulled out my shiny _S.S. Ticket_ and thought, _The time has finally come!_

I eagerly walked to the base of the stairs. As I was about to show my ticket to the sailors, someone pushed me aside. My ticket floated out of my hands, but I was able to catch it before it fell into the sea.

 _Why are people pushing me today?!_ I was about to yell at the person when I saw it was him…

"Fancy meeting you here, Summer," Weldon greeted me with a laugh.

"You have a gold ticket too?!"

"Yes. The better question is…how did you get one?"

"I helped someone, and he gave it to me."

"What a coincidence!" he said sarcastically. "I got mine from helping someone too…the Chairman of the Vermillion Pokémon Fan Club!"

"Does it really matter?" I argued.

"Excuse us, kids," one of the sailors interrupted. We look at each other, then him.

"Do you have gold tickets?"

Weldon and I showed our tickets to them. Unexpectedly, they covered their eyes with their hands, as if they were blinded by the golden paper reflecting from the setting sun.

"Ugh…I hate it when they make the special tickets gold! Okay, you two are free to enter the ship. Enjoy your time on the _S.S. Anne_."

Weldon climbed the stairs by going on every other step while I normally climbed the stairs. I entered the gigantic lobby, and Lightning and I gasped. The room was filled with crystal bright light and red carpets, along with two golden winding staircases and four long red-carpeted corridors leading to other areas of the ship.

"Welcome to the S.S. Anne, miss," a female steward greeted me.

"Hello," I answered. "Can you tell me the benefits of my ticket?"

"Certainly, miss. Your gold ticket allows you to stay aboard the ship tonight, dinner included. You also have unlimited access to the global exhibition tomorrow. The exhibition is a huge event where vendors around the visiting region come to advertise and sell their products. Therefore, you are free to explore the entire exhibition without any restrictions.

The main events at the exhibition are the Pokémon tournaments and contest performances. They are grouped based on a Trainer's badge count or ribbon count."

"How do I sign up for the tournament?"

"Pre-signups for visitors aboard the ship will begin after dinner, then the rest of the signups will be tomorrow for the public."

"How many Pokémon can be with me on the ship?"

"You can keep one Pokémon out in all areas of the ship. In your room and open areas, such as the deck, you are free to let all your Pokémon out. The main rule is that you must supervise them at all times."

"Thank you for the information. One last thing, could you guide me to my room?"

"Of course, miss." She looked at my ticket, then led us to my room along the west corridor. Once we got to a door in the middle of the hallway, she bowed and walked back to the lobby.

I opened the door and was astounded. It was a beautiful spacious cabin with a queen-sized bed with wooden frames and bright white sheets and pillows, a black large-screen TV, an en-suite bathroom with white tiles, and a small refrigerator filled with free drinks. Soft red carpet covered the main floor, and it looked so clean. On a dark wooden desk, there was a towel sculpture of a Horsea and a small videophone. I put my backpack on the bed as Lightning explored the bathroom.

"Look, Summer! There's a TV in here!"

"No way! This room has everything!"

"Can we explore the ship, Summer?"

"We can after I call my parents. They wanted to know if I made it on the ship."

Lightning nodded and jumped onto the desk. I sat down on a chair that matched the wood of the desk and called my parents.

"Hi Summer! Hi Lightning!" my mom greeted once she showed up on the screen.

"Hi Mommy! Is Daddy there?"

"Hold on, dear." She disappeared and dragged my dad into view.

"Hi Summer and Lightning! How's your journey?" my dad eagerly asked.

"It's going well! I'm finally on the cruise ship I told you guys about."

"Ooohh, how is it?" my mom asked.

"It's really fancy in here. And there's a TV in the bathroom! I can't wait to try all the food here!"

My parents chuckled. "Don't go overboard, Summer." My dad cautioned. "Eat in moderation."

I signed. "Yes, Daddy."

"All right, end of lecture, Summer. Now go have fun!"

"Okay, I'll talk to you guys later!"

My parents and I waved goodbye, and I hung up.

"Now, ready to explore, Lightning?"

"I've been ready!" she eagerly exclaimed.

I took out a brass key from the doorknob of the cabin door. We left the room and I locked it, making sure to put the key into my wallet.

After getting a little lost, we finally found the main deck and saw the gorgeous sunset. There was a long rectangular pool split in two for people and Pokémon, a mini golf course featuring Pokémon from around the world, a 20-foot rock-climbing wall, and a service bar that served cocktails, drinks and appetizers.

"Okay, everyone. You know the rules!" I called as I let them out.

"Don't worry, Summer," Blaze said as the representative of the team. "We'll stay close by."

We walked around the pool and lounged on some white and red beach recliners. Blaze, Swirls, and Errol sat on one recliner while Flower, Lightning, and I sat on another.

A male steward walked over to us with a tray in his right hand. He politely said, "Excuse me, miss. Please enjoy this complimentary appetizer and a free drink coupon for the service bar."

He then handed me the coupon and a plate of six TinyMushrooms stuffed with MooMoo mozzarella and pork. I thanked him and gave him 1 Pokédollar for tip.

I saw my Pokémon salivating over the food but I said, "Hey! Wait till I get my drink first! Then we can dig in."

"Okay…" they moaned.

I walked over to the service bar, and after much debate, I ordered a Pecha Lemonade with Pinap Berry puree. It was a pretty pink and yellow-swirled drink in a tall iced glass.

"Okay, I'm back! All of you just get one."

"Yay!" they cheered.

Everyone took one and really enjoyed it. I especially enjoyed it, though I had to wonder where the pork came from. A bell rang, signaling the start of the dinner service. I returned my Pokémon except Lightning and walked back into the ship.

After wandering throughout the ship looking for the dining hall, I followed the lines of people walking towards the middle of the ship. Once the line disappeared after going through a set of double doors, I saw the fanciest dining room I've ever seen. A giant crystal chandelier bathed its rainbow light over 50 dark wooden tables covered with bright white tablecloths. A well-dressed hostess guided me and Lightning to a small table with a porthole overlooking Vermillion City. I looked at the one-page menu on my table as Lightning stared through the porthole.

A tall lightly tanned man in a black vest, white shirt, and dark grey pants walked over to my table.

"Hello, miss," he warmly greeted me. "My name is David, and I will be your waiter tonight."

"Hi David," I responded with a bow. "My name's Summer, and this is my friend, Lightning."

I could tell he enjoyed Pokémon when he bowed to Lightning. She happily bowed back.

"All of the meals tonight on the _S.S. Anne_ are made from local ingredients here in the Kanto Region," he said with a proper buy friendly tone. "We also receive fresh meats from a faraway location."

"Oh, where does the meat come from? Where I'm from, meat is not as common."

David didn't seem surprise at the question. "The regions in this world make trades with another world where some creatures are raised for meat."

 _Interesting…I wonder what we trade in exchange…_

"Now, for tonight's meal," David pointed on the menu, "I recommend the salad with fresh greens and Pecha Berries, the Tamato soup with a Persim Berry puree and buttery crouton, and the chicken fettuccine in a MooMoo alfredo sauce with fresh Kanto vegetables and a baked MooMoo mozzarella crust."

I salivated during his suggestions, but I quickly snapped out of it to avoid embarrassment. In a proper tone, I said, "I accept your recommendations. Thank you, David."

David chuckled as he wrote the dishes down into his notepad. "Would like anything to drink, Ms. Summer?"

I looked at the list of drinks on the menu. "I would like a glass of Sitrus Berry juice, please."

"All right. I will get your drink right away." He then left and returned after a few minutes, my deep yellow drink and a woven basket filled with four warm rolls in hand. I thanked David again and he went to help the other guests.

I looked out at the lights of Vermillion City, which sparkled on the ocean. Lightning and I then ate a few of the light, delicious rolls. I sipped the slightly tart juice and ate some of the diced Sitrus Berries mixed in with the drink.

After ten minutes, David came back with my salad and soup and placed them on the table. The perfectly arranged salad came with a side of ranch dressing on a china plate. The red and pink soup was in deep china bowl. The crouton gently floated on top of the hot liquid. After David left, I remembered the etiquette lessons I learned from my parents.

 _Okay, it's outer silverware then inner…I think… They never give good indications on the order to use them!_

I quietly ate the crisp salad and drank the now slightly hot soup. As I finished the crunchy crouton, I thought the meal couldn't get any better. David then took away the used dishes and placed my entrée on the table. After putting the dishes away, he calmly refilled my drink. I thanked him rather quickly; the aroma coming from the plate made me ravenous.

I happily ate the al dente fettuccine, moist chicken, and crisp vegetables. The broiled cheese and thick alfredo sauce brought everything together. Whatever I didn't finish, Lightning happily ate it for me.

David gathered my second set dishes and asked, "How was your meal, Ms. Summer?"

"It was wonderful, David. Thank you for asking."

David bowed deeply. "Would you like any dessert this evening? I recommend the baked Alaska and the chocolate mousse."

"Hmm… I would like the baked Alaska. Is it possible for me to have six servings?"

"Six servings, Ms. Summer? Surely you are not going to eat them in one sitting."

I sheepishly giggled. "I just want to treat my Pokémon for working hard during our journey."

David smiled sincerely. "I will see what I can do, Ms. Summer."

I thanked him, and he went to the kitchen.

"I hope we get something, Summer," Lightning said excitedly. "I want to try that fancy-sounding dessert!"

"Me too!" _I wonder what an Alaska is…_

A few minutes later, David came out with a large white takeout box.

David smiled and said, "I hope this will suffice. We do not have many guests eating baked Alaska tonight."

"Thank you, David. I hope if wasn't too much trouble."

David gave a small laugh. "It was no trouble. I'm just glad I can help a Trainer who cares deeply for her Pokémon."

I blushed and thanked him again. Lightning and I left the dining room, dessert in hand, and headed to the deck.

As I walked there with Lightning on my shoulder, a brown-haired woman with a clipboard stopped me.

"Excuse me," she said in a peppy voice. "Will you be participating in any of the exhibition tournaments tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'm interested in the battle tournaments."

"I see. May I ask for your name, and how many badges do you currently have?"

"Umm…My name's Summer Scorcher, and I have two badges."

"Okay…" she muttered as she rapidly scribbled onto her clipboard. "All right, you're all set for the 2-3 Badge Tournament tomorrow. Just go to the tournament registration booth, tell them your name, and they'll help you from there. Good luck!" She then walked away with a bounce in her step.

"So, you're going to be in the same tournament as me…"

I turned around and saw Weldon leaning against the right wall of the hallway. His smirk displayed his confidence but hurt mine.

"It shouldn't surprise anyone that I'll win tomorrow. You have no experience battling in tournaments. And only one of your Pokémon evolved?! You've still got a long way to go."

Lightning's cheeks started to angrily spark, but she didn't attack him. I sighed, trying to hide my doubts. "Look, Weldon. All that matters to me is the bonds between me and my Pokémon. I want to see our progress by battling in this tournament."

"Ha! You know what matters in a tournament?! Winning! That's how you get any recognition in this region!"

I was surprised by his outburst, but I didn't respond.

He sensed my silent demeanor and looked away. "We'll settle this in the tournament tomorrow. You better be prepared."

Weldon slowly walked away, saying I would need help against the Pokémon he had.

I sadly continued my walk to the deck. Luckily, the pool area was empty, so I could freely talk to my Pokémon.

"Are you okay, Summer?" Lightning worriedly asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just don't get it! Weldon's cocky one moment, then the next, he's angry! Who knew rivals would be like that?!"

Suddenly, the rest of my Pokémon popped out of their Pokéballs.

"Ms. Summer," Errol lectured. "You cannot force others to behave how you want them to. You must rely on yourself."

"Errol's right, Summer," Blaze added. "Let's prove him wrong tomorrow!"

Swirls, Lightning, and Flower nodded in agreement.

I smiled softly. "Thanks, everyone. We'll battle hard and prove him wrong tomorrow!"

"Yeah!" everyone cheered.

"Oh, the dessert!" I opened the takeout box and saw a large square cake with Neapolitan ice cream and a torched meringue on top. David also provided a knife, forks, and plates on top of the box lid. I eagerly cut the cake into six pieces and shared it with my Pokémon. After we finished, I threw the used materials away.

 _This dessert made the evening so much better! The cold, the soft, the crunch! What a perfect combination!_

The P.A. system turned on. "Your attention please. For our special guests, we will be having a special 10pm chocolate tasting event at the dining hall. Chocolate treats, drinks, and other delights from around the world await you. We hope to see you there!"

 _You can't beat chocolate! Might as well stay for an hour._

I returned everyone except Lightning and went to the dining hall to cheer myself up with tasty chocolates.

 **Pokémon: Blaze (Combusken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Quick Attack, Double Kick, Flamethrower, Focus Energy**

 **Errol** **(Hoothoot, male): Rash Nature, moves: Tackle, Growl, Hypnosis, Peck**

 **Swirls (Poliwag, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Bubble, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Doubleslap**

 **Lightning (Pichu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thundershock, Charm, Iron Tail** **, Sweet Kiss**

 **Flower (Bulbasaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Tackle, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Sleep Powder**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

 **What food would you order if you were on the** _ **S.S. Anne**_ **?**

 **What's up with Weldon's outbursts lately?**


	20. Kanto 18

**After Summer explored a food paradise on the S.S. Anne, she signed up to participate in a tournament meant for Trainers with 2 to 3 Badges. Unfortunately, one of those competitors is Weldon. Can Summer reach him during the tournament?**

 **Chapter 18: The** _ **S.S. Anne**_ **Tournament**

I groggily woke up in my cabin and saw Lightning still snoring. I lazily checked the time.

 _It's 9am already?! I can't believe we ate so much chocolate last night…But it was an awesome two hours…_

I stretched and washed up in the bathroom. Lightning joined me inside and yawned.

"Hey, Summer," she sleepily mumbled. "Ready for today?"

"Yeah, I think so."

After getting ready, Lightning and I walked to the dining room for breakfast. Instead of waiters, two rows of self-serve buffets carried fluffy pancakes, scrambled and fried eggs, big sausages, crispy bacon, and bowls of yogurt, oatmeal, and fresh fruit. I grabbed a bit of everything and enjoyed the view of the ocean. Lightning contentedly enjoyed the pancakes and Berries.

I then returned to my room and packed my things. After making sure I didn't leave anything, I went to the front desk and returned my key.

"How was your stay, Ms. Summer?" the friendly receptionist asked.

"It was wonderful, thank you. I enjoyed the cleanliness and the amenities in the cabin, as well as the dinner."

She smiled. "Thank you for your feedback. Here is the schedule of events for the exhibition."

She handed me a tri-fold brochure labeled, " _S.S. Anne_ Exhibition 2003." I thanked her again and climbed up one of the staircases to the main conference rooms.

After looking at the booths and space mentioned in the brochure, I entered a large room with red and gold carpets and a three-chandelier ceiling. A concrete battlefield with a large screen TV and a Contest stage stood in the middle of the room. To the left of the battlefield, about twenty booths featured foods from the Kanto Region. To the right of the Contest stage, twenty booths featured appliances and tools for Pokémon Trainers.

I then saw the tournament registration booth in between the two fields and immediately walked there.

"Hello," the attendant greeted with a friendly smile. "Have you registered already?"

"Yes, my name is Summer Scorcher, and I'm going to be competing in the 2 to 3 Badge Tournament."

The attendant looked at her list of pre-registration participants. "All right, Summer. Please show me your Trainer ID and your badge case."

I took out the two items and placed them on the table. She scanned my Trainer ID into a computer and opened my Badge case. After a few minutes, she returned them to me.

"Thank you, Summer. Lastly, the battles will be a 2-on-2 singles format, and the final battle will be a 4-on-4 singles format. Do you have the four Pokémon you wish to enter in the tournament? You can switch your Pokémon in between battles. Please use this form to register your Pokémon." She handed me a paper on a clipboard that had my name and four blank spaces.

After some thought, I wrote down Errol, Lightning, Swirls, and Blaze. I also made sure to write their species names to avoid any confusion. I handed the clipboard back to the attendant.

After looking it over, she said, "You're all set, Summer. The tournament will start at 1pm sharp. Please be here before that so we can make sure everyone who is participating is here. Good luck, Summer!"

"Thank you," I replied. After I walked away from the booth, I asked Lightning, "Since I'm going to use you in the tournament, you should get as much rest as possible. Flower can walk around with me, if that's okay."

Lightning nodded. "Sure, Summer!" I returned her and sent out Flower.

"So, Flower. Are you ready to look around the booths?"

Flower smiled and politely nodded. We then weaved around the waves of people browsing the various appliances and tools for Trainers. Suddenly, I heard someone calling me. I turned to my right and saw a familiar man.

"Hey!" I happily shouted as I walked towards a booth. "Aren't you that former Magikarp salesman from Mt. Moon?"

The man in the black suit happily replied, "Yes, I'm so glad you remember me!"

"How are you doing?"

"I'm doing quite well. I'm working for this salesperson to get money to start my own business!"

"Oh, which salesperson…?" I asked, until I saw a familiar blender.

"Ahhh…" the exotic salesperson whispered as he slowly moved to the front of the booth. "It's the young acquaintance of Professor Oak. May I interest you in another Pokémon food blender?"

"Oh, no thank you. My current one's still fine. I just wanted to say hi to someone I know."

"Very well. Come visit us again!" I waved goodbye to the two salespeople and went to the food booths. Noticing it was almost lunchtime, I walked around the food booths and glanced at their menus. After much thinking, I bought a MooMoo cheddar grilled cheese sandwich from a cheese booth and a Berry salad from a vegan booth for Flower.

"Want to watch the Contest appeals before heading back to the registration booth, Flower?" I asked her.

"Sure, I want to see what they look like."

Flower then carried the food as a found an open viewing spot by the Contest stage. Flower and I ate our lunches as we saw three Coordinators performing with their Pokémon, showing off their moves in fun and appealing ways.

 _These appeals remind me of the ones I saw on a field trip to Slateport City. I really miss home, but I'm happy of what I've experienced on my journey so far._

I look at my Pokégear and saw it was almost 1pm. We finished our food and headed to the registration booth.

I arrived at the booth and saw a small crowd of spectators waiting to watch the tournament. After checking in, the attendant guided me onto the stage. I returned Flower and looked around the sides of the well-kept battlefield. Seven other male Trainers were already there, sitting on a bench designated for the participants when they aren't battling. Weldon saw me and gave me a deep stare. I stared back at him, as a way to show him I was ready to battle. He ended his stare and looked away; I gave a small smile then saw someone entering the stage.

A man wearing a tuxedo suit walked to the center of the stage and announced, "Welcome everyone to the battle tournaments aboard the famous _S.S. Anne_!"

The crowd cheered loudly as more people gathered around the stage.

"We will now start of the 2 to 3 Badge Tournament! Here are our fine participants! Starting from the left, we have Ben, Chris, Don, Pete, Summer, Steve, Vince, and Weldon!"

Weldon embraced the crowd and the other six Trainers waved both of their arms. I was hesitant to be in front of so many people and just shyly waved my hand. As everyone cheered for us, I heard whispers from the crowd.

"Isn't that Weldon from Pallet Town?"

"Yeah! He's the youngest sibling of the Leland family."

"Really? They're one of the most famous battling families in the Kanto Region!"

 _Wow, I didn't know that… Now wonder why he's so familiar with tournaments and battling._

After the crowd died down, the announcer continued, "Each Trainer will battle with two Pokémon each for the first two rounds. In the championship round, the final two Trainers will use four Pokémon each. All battles will be in the singles format. The winner would receive a special training session with Lt. Surge, the Vermillion City Gym Leader! Good luck to everyone!"

As everyone clapped, the match pairings for two blocks appeared on the TV: Weldon, Chris, Pete, and Vince in the A block and Ben, Don, Steve, me in the B block. I saw I was facing Don in the first round.

 _So if I beat Don, then either Ben or Steve, I would face the winner of the A block. It'll most likely be Weldon, since he seems to be the favorite. But I can't worry about him now. I need to win my block first!_

"We will now start the first round, starting with Weldon vs. Pete in the A block!"

The other Trainers and I sat down on the bench as Weldon and Pete walked onto the battlefield.

A referee walked onto the battlefield and looked at the Trainers. He then waved his red and green flags, signaling the start of the match.

"Go, Geodude!" Weldon yelled.

"Go, Meowth!" Pete shouted, turning his green cap backwards.

The two Pokémon landed on the field, ready to battle. Not recognizing Pete's Pokémon, I looked her up. [Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pokémon. Meowth withdraw their sharp claws into their paws to silently sneak about. For some reason, this Pokémon loves shiny coins that glitter with light.]

"Let's start off strong, Meowth!" Pete shouted, unzipping his grey sweater. "Use Dig!"

Meowth slyly smiled and extended her claws. She then quickly made a hole and dove into it.

Weldon laughed at the attack.

"What's so funny?!" Pete retorted.

"You forgot the weakness of Dig. Geodude, use Magnitude!"

Geodude jumped up with his arms and slammed onto the ground. The impact created a shockwave, breaking up the battlefield and knocking Meowth out of the ground. She landed on the concrete slabs, but she slowly got up.

The crowd cheered for Weldon, making Pete a little nervous.

"Meowth, use Feint Attack to regain momentum!"

She smiled again and disappeared from sight. As the crowd wondered where Meowth went, Weldon was still calm and stretched out his hand.

"Geodude, spread Mud Sport around the entire field!"

Geodude nodded and spun around, releasing balls of mud from his body. As the balls hit the field, one of them hit an invisible object: Meowth.

As Meowth tried to get the mud out of her fur, Weldon shouted, "Finish Meowth with Rollout!"

Geodude rolled himself into a ball and charged at Meowth, knocking into her three times. Meowth fell down, unable to move.

"Meowth is unable to battle. Geodude wins!" the referee shouted.

The crowd cheered at the result. Pete returned Meowth and thanked her for battling hard. Weldon returned Geodude as well without saying a word.

"It's all or nothing! Let's go, Beedrill!"

"Go Ivysaur!" Weldon shouted.

I recognized Weldon's Ivysaur, who looked a lot stronger since Mt. Moon. I then looked at the hornet-looking Pokémon, who appeared ready to avenge his teammate. [Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokémon, and the evolved form of Kakuna. A Beedrill is extremely territorial. For safety reasons, no one should ever approach its nest. If angered, they will attack in a swarm.]

"Beedrill, use Focus Energy, then Fury Attack!"

Beedrill focused energy into his stingers then charged at Ivysaur.

Weldon and Ivysaur smirked. "Ivysaur, use Vine Whip and stop Beedrill!"

Ivysaur quickly unleashed two vines and grabbed onto his opponent's thorax. Beedrill tried to break free, but the vines were too strong.

"Now, use Razor Leaf!" Ivysaur shot sharp leaves at Beedrill, injuring him, but not badly.

"Quick, Beedrill! Use Rage on the vines!" Beedrill turned red and angrily hit the vines. Ivysaur winced and loosened his grip.

"Fight through the pain, Ivysaur! Throw Beedrill to the ground!"

Ivysaur nodded and tightened the vines around Beedrill. He then smashed Beedrill onto the field. Beedrill slowly got up but turned redder.

 _Rage increases in power if the user continues to take damage… What's Weldon thinking?_

"Now, you're in for it, Weldon! Beedrill, use Twineedle!"

As Beedrill charged towards Ivysaur, stingers extended, Weldon shouted, "Ivysaur, dodge and use Leech Seed!"

Ivysaur nimbly moved to his right, despite the weight. As Beedrill missed, Ivysaur shot a seed from his bulb. The seed landed on the Stinger Bee Pokémon and immediately released the energy-sapping vines. Beedrill then felt his energy slowly leave his body.

Pete was in shock at his strong opponent, leaving Weldon time for another attack. "Finish Beedrill with Tackle!"

Ivysaur charged at Beedrill and struck his opponent. Beedrill fell back and tried to get up. The Leech Seed finished the job, making him unable to move.

"Beedrill is unable to battle! The winner is Weldon of Pallet Town!"

The crowd was impressed with Weldon's victory and gave him a roaring applause. The battlefield sparkled with a blue light that restored it to its original condition. The other Trainers were shocked at Weldon's strength and knowledge.

 _I knew he would win. He's gotten a lot stronger. I have to show him I've gotten stronger too._

Weldon smugly sat on the bench and the Trainers congratulated him. Weldon smiled and thanked them, but gave me an arrogant look. I rolled my eyes and saw Pete waving goodbye to the appreciative crowd. He then left the battlefield and joined the crowd.

The next two battles weren't as exciting. Vince easily beat Chris, and Steve easily beat Ben. As my turn approached, I became nervous.

"Now, we have our final two participants for the first round! Please welcome Summer and Don from the B block!"

The crowd politely cheered for us. It was really different compared to Weldon's battle.

I took a deep breath and walked onto the left side of the field. Don stood on the right, and we nodded to each other. Don brushed away his brown hair and took a Pokéball from his black hoodie.

"Let's go, Charmeleon!" Don shouted

"Let's do this, Swirls!"

Swirls and Charmeleon softly landed on the field and smiled at each other. It was finally time for my first tournament.

"Charmeleon, use Dragon Rage!" Charmeleon shot blue fireballs from his mouth towards Swirls.

"Swirls, counter them with Water Gun!" Swirls destroyed each of the fireballs with a stream of cool water.

"Now, use Doubleslap!" Swirls charged and jumped in front of Charmeleon, tail first.

"Sorry, Summer! Charmeleon, use Metal Claw!" Charmeleon's right claws turned silver, and he aggressively scratched Swirls. Swirls jumped back to avoid taking more damage.

 _Guess I need to use range attacks to get a better physical attack_.

"Swirls, use Water Gun!"

"Charmeleon, counter Dragon Rage!"

The attacks collided at the center of the field, filling it with hot steam. I heard Charmeleon was confused on what to do.

"Charmeleon! Stay calm!"

 _This is just like at Cerulean City Gym! Now's my chance!_

"Swirls, sense Charmeleon's movements, then aim your Water Gun there!"

Swirls closed her eyes and used her tail to sense for Charmeleon. Once she found him, she unleashed her attack, hitting Charmeleon with direct damage in slow motion. As the steam cleared, Charmeleon tried to stand but he fell down.

"Charmeleon is unable to battle. Swirls wins!"

The audience politely applauded. I became a little annoyed at the obvious favoritism towards Weldon.

Don returned Charmeleon, and I did the same with Swirls. He smiled, acknowledging my strength.

"The battle isn't over yet, Summer!"

I smiled back. "I agree. Let's go, Errol!"

"Go, Pidgeotto!"

Errol landed on the field while Pidgeotto flew above it. Errol looked jealously at Pidgeotto. "I will fly too someday," I thought I heard him mutter.

"This should be easy, Pidgeotto. We have the aerial advantage!"

"We'll see, Don! Errol, use Peck!" Errol's beak slightly lengthened as he jumped into the air.

"Pidgeotto, throw Errol back to the ground with Gust!"

Pidgeotto flapped his wings furiously, creating a small twister that knocked Errol down. Errol got up and brushed the dust off his wings.

Don smiled at the obvious advantage. "Pidgeotto, use Gust again!"

As Pidgeotto created another small twister, I shouted, "Errol, stay close to the ground!"

Errol listened to my command and dug his wings and talons into the field. The anchoring preventing him from being tossed around.

"Now, use Tackle!" Errol charged at Pidgeotto again, but the Bird Pokémon easily dodged the attack.

 _There must be some way to stop Pidgeotto…_

Don became more confident and shouted, "Pidgeotto, use Sand Attack!"

Pidgeotto quickly landed on the ground and used his talons to throw dust into Errol's eyes.

 _Sand Attack…? Wait, I know what to do!_

"Errol, charge through the dust and use Hypnosis!"

Errol smiled and jumped into the dust. His Keen Eyes Ability prevented the defensive move from working. Don and Pidgeotto were surprised as Errol got close and released two purple rings.

This time, Pidgeotto was unable to dodge and immediately fell asleep. Errol jumped back to our side of the field

"No! Pidgeotto, please wake up!" But Pidgeotto ignored his plea.

"Now, Errol! Use Tackle!" Errol charged at his opponent and scored an easy direct hit.

Suddenly, Pidgeotto woke up from the sudden reaction to the attack and flew back up. I saw he was struggling to keep flying while Errol was panting hard.

"I guess this is now or never! Pidgeotto, use Tackle!"

"Errol, do the same!"

Both Pokémon charged at each other, collided in mid-air, and fell to the field. Errol slowly got up while Pidgeotto remained motionless.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle! The winner is Summer of Littleroot Town!"

I was exhausted from the battle, but I happily hugged Errol. The crowd applauded our battle, which I strangely felt was louder than Weldon's. I guessed they saw I had battling potential.

Don returned his fainted Pokémon and walked up to me. "Congratulations, Summer. That was a great battle!"

I extended my hand and replied, "Yeah, it was! Thanks, and I hope we can battle again."

Don smiled, shook my hand, and went to join Pete, Chris, and Ben in the crowd. I sat back down on the bench with the other Trainers staring at me. Weldon, on the other hand, sneered and looked away. A volunteer came by to heal our Pokémon.

The second round battles ended pretty quickly. Weldon easily defeated Vince's Wartortle and Bellsprout with his Spearow and Ivysaur. When I battled Steve, Lightning and Blaze easily beat his Nidorino and Mankey. After the battle, I was shaking in excitement of going into the championship round and fear knowing I was battling Weldon. I sat down on the bench and took deep breaths while the same volunteer healed our Pokémon.

The announcer shouted, "We will now take a five-minute break. We hope to see you back here for the championship round!"

As the crowd slowly dispersed, Weldon approached me on the bench.

"So, you've made it," Weldon stated bluntly. "I knew you'll beat everyone else. Now I can beat you and win this tournament."

"Don't count me out, Weldon. We'll settle this on the battlefield."

Weldon slyly smiled. "I look forward to that."

He then scooted to the other side of the bench, leaving me to think of my strategy.

 **Pokémon: Blaze (Combusken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Quick Attack, Double Kick, Flamethrower, Focus Energy**

 **Errol** **(Hoothoot, male): Rash Nature, moves: Tackle, Growl, Hypnosis, Peck**

 **Swirls (Poliwag, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Bubble, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Doubleslap**

 **Lightning (Pichu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thundershock, Charm, Iron Tail** **, Sweet Kiss**

 **Flower (Bulbasaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Tackle, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Sleep Powder**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

 **Would you want to see any of the other participants in the Indigo League?**

 **Were you surprised to see the former Magikarp salesman and the Pokémon food maker salesperson again?**

 **What do you think of Weldon's family's legacy?**


	21. Kanto 19

**After her stay on the** _ **S.S. Anne**_ **, Summer is now battling in the 2 to 3 Badges Tournament at the S.S. Anne Kanto Exhibition. After defeating two Trainers, she's now going to battle Weldon once more. Who will win?**

 **Chapter 19: A Boat Rocking Finale**

 _I wonder what Weldon's strategy will be…_ I pondered as I sat on the participant bench. _I only know three of his Pokémon: Ivysaur, Geodude, and Spearow. He must be saving his last Pokémon for this match._

I started to panic. _What if I can't beat it? No…I can't worry about what I don't know. I have to trust my Pokémon. I need to remember what I told him yesterday: the relationships between Trainer and Pokémon are more important than winning_.

As I calmed myself down, I saw the crowd starting to gather for the championship match. It then became a lot harder to calm down.

The announcer and referee returned onto the battlefield. "Welcome back everyone!" the announcer loudly greeted. "Are you ready for the championship match?"

Everyone in the crowd clapped. I was surprised at the response and slightly jumped.

"All right! Trainers, go to your side of the battlefield!"

I walked to the left side while Weldon walked to the right. We then faced each other, ready to battle. Weldon smirked at me while I gave him a determined stare.

The referee glanced at both of us and said, "Trainers, you will each use four Pokémon for this match. The winner will be the one who defeats his/her opponent's Pokémon. Now, let's battle!"

"Let's do this, Lightning!" I shouted, throwing her Pokéball.

Weldon took a Pokéball off of his belt and tossed it into the air. Once he grabbed it, he threw it and shouted, "Go, Geodude!"

Lightning and Geodude landed on the battlefield. Geodude's weight made her wobble. After Lightning regained her balance, they glared at each other.

 _All right…I may have the type disadvantage, but I still have Iron Tail…_

"Lightning, use Iron Tail!" Lightning nodded and charged at Geodude, her tail turning silver.

"I see, a direct approach…" Weldon thought aloud. "Geodude, hit her head-on with Tackle!"

Both Pokémon collided at the center of the field and pushed each other back.

"Geodude, use Rollout!" The Rock Pokémon curled himself into a ball and rolled towards Lightning.

"Quick, Lightning, dodge!" Lightning easily jumped over the attacking opponent. But as she was about to land, Geodude hit her from behind. She was flattened by the attack, but slowly got up. Geodude went back towards his side of the battlefield.

 _We have to stop that Rollout!_

"Looks like you're going to lose this round, Summer. Geodude, attack again!"

As Geodude rolled quicker towards Lightning, I noticed her wagging her tail.

 _Could that work…? Maybe it will…_

"Lightning, stop Geodude with Iron Tail!"

Lightning looked at me as if I was crazy, but she nodded. She put her silver tail in front of her, wincing at the thought of being hit again. The Rollout hit the tail but it didn't push her back. Instead, the resistance from the Iron Tail slowly stopped Geodude from spinning. Geodude uncurled himself and looked confused.

"Now, use Sweet Kiss!" Lightning gave Geodude an air kiss, causing the pink angel to touch him. He then became more confused and started to hit himself.

Lightning grinned and then smacked Geodude with her silver tail. Geodude rolled backwards to Weldon, unable to move.

"Geodude is unable to battle! Lightning wins!"

The crowd politely applauded. I was just happy they didn't boo me.

Weldon returned Geodude, but I felt a little scared when he smiled.

"Lightning, why don't you take a rest," I said. Lightning sighed, but she ran back to me. "Go, Blaze!"

Blaze calmly came out of his Pokéball. My fear immediately disappeared as I felt Blaze's confidence.

Weldon threw his second Pokéball and shouted, "Go Ivysaur!"

Ivysaur landed on the field and bowed respectfully to Blaze. Blaze did the same.

 _Why is Weldon using Ivysaur instead of Spearow? I should be careful…_

"Blaze, use Flamethrower!" Blaze deeply inhaled and unleashed a stream of fire from his beak.

Weldon said, "You know what to do, Ivysaur."

Ivysaur shot out two vines and twirled them around like the blades of a fan. The spinning vines caused the Flamethrower to split into five smaller streams. Ivysaur then stopped spinning the vines and grinned.

 _That's going to be a problem…_

"Like my defense, Summer?" Weldon taunted. "You can't hurt Ivysaur now!"

"We'll see about that!" I countered. "Blaze, use Scratch!"

As Blaze ran up to Ivysaur with his arms behind his body, Weldon commanded, "Grab Blaze's arms with Vine Whip!"

Ivysaur stood firm and shot out his vines. They grabbed each of Blaze's arms and lifted him into the air. Blaze struggled to break free, but Ivysaur kept a firm grip.

"Quick, Blaze, use Flamethrower!"

"I don't think so, Summer. Ivysaur, grab his beak!"

Ivysaur brought his vines together and used his right vine to secure Blaze's arms. The left vine then wrapped around the Young Fowl Pokémon's beak. Blaze tried to open his mouth, but the vine was tough to break open.

 _I have to stay calm or else Blaze won't be able to break out at all!_

"Blaze, stay calm and use Double Kick on the vines!"

Blaze nodded and used his legs to swing up and kick his restraints. Ivysaur flinched and loosened his grip.

Weldon was surprised but remained composed. "Ivysaur, let Blaze go and use Razor Leaf!"

Ivysaur willingly returned his vines and quickly released sharp leaves from his bulb. Blaze was able to land safely but was hit by the attack. He was still standing but was panting hard.

"Blaze! Are you okay?" I worriedly asked.

"I'm fine, Summer. Just some light scratches," he replied as he brushed his arms.

"Let's change tactics. Use Focus Energy, then Flamethrower!"

Blaze nodded and took a deep breath. He then surrounded himself with red energy and his eyes became more focused.

Weldon calmly commanded, "Ivysaur, don't let him attack! Use Razor Leaf!"

Ivysaur shook his bulb and the leaves flew towards Blaze. Blaze immediately shot a stronger stream of fire. The flames burned the leaves into ashes and hit Ivysaur. The Seed Pokémon was slowly engulfed in the flames, signifying a critical hit. Ivysaur then collapsed from the super effective attack.

"Ivysaur is unable to battle! Blaze wins!"

The crowd clapped at the result, but I thought I heard some people booing. I sighed, but I tried to not listen to them.

Weldon chuckled as he returned Ivysaur. "You've always seem to give me a challenge, Summer, despite being from Hoenn and with little battle experience. I guess I have to use my secret weapon now and end this. Go, Gyarados!"

The familiar large blue snake emerged from his Pokéball with a mighty roar. As he landed on the battlefield, the stage immediately sunk to a deeper level. I was shocked at the change until the announcer shouted, "Ladies and gentlemen! Due to the size of Weldon's Gyarados, the stage will be at a lower level until Gyarados is returned to his Pokéball."

 _So this is the Pokémon Weldon didn't use in the earlier rounds…_

"Blaze, can you keep going?" I asked. Blaze slowly nodded after he scanned his new opponent.

"Okay, let's get in close and use Scratch!" Blaze charged towards Gyarados, but I noticed his movements were a lot slower.

Weldon grinned and shouted, "Gyarados, use Water Pulse!"

The Atrocious Pokémon quickly charged a blue orb in his gaping mouth and shot it at Blaze. Blaze couldn't react to the attack and was blown back. Blaze collapsed on the ground.

"Blaze is unable to battle! Gyarados wins!"

The crowded cheered this time instead of clapping. I was shocked at how fast Blaze was knocked out. Although I knew he was tired from battling Ivysaur, I didn't expect this.

"Thanks for your help, Blaze," I said, returning him. "Let's try a status condition. Go, Lightning!"

Lightning ran back onto the field and emitted some sparks from her cheeks. Gyarados looked like a giant compared to Lightning.

Weldon laughed and said, "Lightning can't handle Gyarados' power! Use Tackle!"

As Gyarados charged towards Lightning, I shouted, "Quick, Lightning! Use Thundershock!"

Lightning quickly shot a weak jolt of electricity at her larger opponent. The Electric attack hit Gyarados, but it didn't stop him from attacking. He plowed into Lightning, smashing her into the battlefield. The impact created a dust cloud, temporarily blinding us. When the dust cleared, Lightning was obviously unable to move.

"Lightning is unable to battle! Gyarados wins!"

The crowd continued to cheer for Weldon. I was worried my strategy didn't work until Gyarados emitted several electric shocks from his body.

 _Yes! Static activated! Now I have a better chance of taking down Gyarados!_

"Thanks, Lightning," I said, returning her. "Go, Errol!"

Errol flew out of his Pokéball and landed on the field. He was ready to avenge his fallen teammates.

"Errol, use Peck!" Errol flew towards Gyarados' head and pecked him. Gyarados roared in pain.

"Gyarados, use Bite!" Gyarados grabbed Errol with his jaws and shook him. I was horrified at the sight, but I saw Errol was holding on.

"Errol, find a weak spot with Foresight and free yourself with Peck!" Errol winced but scanned Gyarados' jaws with his purple monocle. After locating a spot near him, he forcefully jabbed his captor with his beak. Gyarados yelped from the sudden pain, and Errol quickly flew out.

I saw Errol was panting, but his wounds didn't look as bad as I thought. "Errol, use Tackle!"

"Gyarados, use your Tackle!" Both Pokémon collided and pushed each other, trying to gain the advantage. After a few minutes, Gyarados unfortunately overpowered Errol and smashed him into the concrete. Gyarados lifted his head up and I saw Errol was unconscious.

"Errol is unable to battle! Gyarados wins!"

Gyarados gave a prideful roar as the crowd cheered. Weldon smirked at me, as I returned Errol. After thanking him, I started to panic.

 _I can't believe his Gyarados took out three of my Pokémon! And the paralysis doesn't seem to be slowing him down! What can I do?_

I then felt a Pokéball shake. I took it off my belt and saw Swirls with her determined smile.

 _That's right, I still have Swirls. Win or lose, let's do this together!_

"Let's show them, Swirls!" I shouted, throwing her Pokéball with all of my might. She came out and looked at me.

"Totally, dudette!" she shouted with a confident smile.

"So it now comes down to this," Weldon analyzed. "We'll definitely win for sure! Gyarados, use Tackle!"

"Stop Gyarados with Water Gun!" I shouted.

The force of the water slowed down the charging Gyarados, but he pushed through and hit her. Swirls rolled backwards but she regained her footing.

"How come that Tackle was so weak?!" Weldon angrily shouted. Gyarados then shuddered from the paralysis.

 _I see, Gyarados was ignoring the paralysis effects when battling Errol. Now it's starting to take its toll._

"Use Doubleslap, Swirls!" Swirls jumped up with her tail extended.

"I don't think so, Summer! Gyarados, grab that tail!" Gyarados opened his mouth and chomped on it. He then powerfully threw her onto the concrete.

"Are you okay, Swirls?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me, dudette…" she said as she slowly got up.

 _Should I forfeit the battle? I don't want her to get as injured as Errol…_

Swirls saw my thoughtful face and shouted, "Dudette! Don't sweat! I'll shrop this beast and give him an Eskimo roll!"

"Wait, what?" I said, confused at her lingo.

Swirls sighed and responded, "I'll battle my hardest despite the odds."

"Oh, okay."

"Talking strategy with Swirls, Summer?" Weldon rudely interrupted. "No strategy will help you now! Gyarados, finish her with Water Pulse!"

I grinned and shouted, "Swirls, stay there!"

"Stay there?" Weldon pondered aloud. "Why would you stay…"

Gyarados's attack interrupted Weldon's thoughts as he launched the water orb at Swirls.

Swirls grinned as well and took the attack. As the orb hit her absorbent skin, she sparkled green and looked better.

"What's wrong, Weldon?" I taunted to his shocked face. "Don't you know the Water Absorb ability?"

"Sick burn, dudette! Wait, what's happening?" Swirls suddenly became enveloped with a bright light. The crowd gasped as the sight.

 _Is Swirls evolving?!_

As the light faded, Swirls looked a lot different. She had arms with white gloves, longer legs, and no mouth.

"What is that?" I said to myself. I looked her up in my Pokédex. [Poliwhirl, the Tadpole Pokémon and the evolved form of Poliwag. Its body surface is always wet and slick with an oily fluid. Because of this greasy covering, it can easily slip and slide out of the clutches of any enemy in battle.]

"How do you feel, Swirls?"

Swirls looked at her new arms and said with a slightly deep feminine voice, "I got a steamer! Long arms and legs!"

I chuckled and saw she retained her surfer accent.

"No! We can't let them have the advantage again!" Weldon shouted. "Gyarados, use Tackle!"

He roared and charged at the newly evolved Pokémon. Swirls grinned and charged a water orb in her right hand.

 _No way! Swirls learned Water Pulse!_

Swirls threw the Water Pulse at the charging water snake. The impact knocked Gyarados back, causing him to fall to the field.

"Come on, Gyarados! Get up!" Weldon yelled. His Pokémon tried to stand, but the paralysis prevented him from doing so.

The referee looked at the downed Pokémon and shouted, "Gyarados is unable to battle! Swirls wins!"

The crowd was in shock, but they cheered anyway.

"What?!" Weldon protested. "Gyarados didn't faint yet!"

"True, but I saw he wouldn't be able to continue if he did stand up. Please return your Gyarados and send out your last Pokémon, Weldon."

I became angry at my rival's attitude as he returned his injured Pokémon. The battlefield then rose to its normal height.

He looked at me with daggers and shouted, "Finish this, Spearow!"

His Spearow flew out of his Pokéball and soared around the field. He then stared at Swirls with the same look as his Trainer.

Although Swirls was healed with the Water Pulse, she still looked tired.

 _We need to finish this before Swirls gets badly injured._

"Swirls, use Water Pulse!" Swirls charged her orb and shot it at Spearow.

Weldon took a deep breath and shouted, "Spearow, dodge, then use Fury Attack!"

The Tiny Bird Pokémon skillfully dodged the Water attack and aggressively jabbed Swirls four times. She winced in pain but was not ready to give up.

"Spearow, use Fury Attack again!"

"Swirls, counter it with Doubleslap!"

The two Pokémon battled with beak and hands, but Spearow prevailed by landing one hit. Swirls collapsed onto one knee and tried to get up.

"Don't let her get up! Use Peck!" Spearow obeyed his Trainer and jabbed Swirls's belly.

"No, Swirls!" I shouted. She collapsed on the field, unable to move.

"Swirls is unable to battle! Spearow wins. The winner of the 2 to 3 Badges Tournament is Weldon from Pallet Town!"

The crowded gave a thunderous applause. I ran over to Swirls, who slowly got up. I knelt beside her, and she sadly looked at me.

"Sorry, dudette…I thought I could win…"

I hugged her and said, "I'm just glad you're okay. I don't care about losing the tournament. I'm worried that I made you guys battle so hard."

I returned her to the safety of her Pokéball and calmly stood up. I sighed as Weldon gleefully waved to the crowd.

 _You're still as strong as ever, Weldon. But I will beat you the next time we battle._

The announcer and a very tall man with tanned skin, bleached hair, and a green camouflage jumpsuit walked over to Weldon.

"Weldon, congratulations on winning the 2003 2 to 3 Badges Tournament! As your prize for winning, you will get to have a private one-week training session with the Vermillion City Gym Leader, Lt. Surge!"

The crowded loudly clapped for the winner and the hometown leader. Weldon shook the Gym Leader's muscular hand and they waved to the crowd.

"This concludes the 2 to 3 Badges Tournament! In 30 minutes, we will start the 4to 5 Badges Tournament. We look forward to seeing you there!"

The crowd dispersed once more. I walked off the battlefield and went to the registration booth to heal my Pokémon. After they were done healing, I thanked the attendant and looked at my Pokémon. They seemed to look much better, especially Errol and Swirls.

I let Lightning out, and she slowly climbed onto my shoulder.

"I'm sorry we couldn't win, Summer," she moped.

I softly petted her head. "It's okay, Lightning. I'm happy as long as you guys are okay."

"So, Weldon. When do you want to start your training session?" I heard the muscular man talking. He had a deep booming voice.

"Let's start as soon as possible, sir."

Lt. Surge laughed and clasped Weldon's shoulder. "You and your Pokémon should rest before we start. They did battle hard today."

Weldon was about to argue, but he saw his mentor's stern face.

The Gym Leader saw me and marched over to me, making a stomping sound with his black boots. "Ah, you must be Summer. I've heard about you from Brock and Misty."

He then scanned me and Lightning. "Your Pichu needs to toughen up though. She battles well, but she's too frail."

Lightning growled and shouted, "I'll show you tough, you brute!"

I sternly stared at my angered Pokémon, and she back down.

Lt. Surge snickered. "She reminds me of another Trainer with a Pikachu. I look forward to battling you and Lightning. How does tomorrow morning sound?"

I determinedly nodded.

"All right! See you at 900 hours!" He then saluted and walked off.

"Good luck, you'll need it," Weldon sarcastically said, then followed his mentor.

"Well, that's that…" I said.

"Come on, Summer! Let's train!" Lightning shouted with a smile.

I nodded. "Let's show those two!"

We exited the S.S. Anne and headed back to Route 6 for a training session.

 **Pokémon: Blaze (Combusken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Quick Attack, Double Kick, Flamethrower, Focus Energy**

 **Errol** **(Hoothoot, male): Rash Nature, moves: Tackle, Growl, Hypnosis, Peck**

 **Swirls (Poliwhirl, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Doubleslap**

 **Lightning (Pichu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thundershock, Charm, Iron Tail, Sweet Kiss**

 **Flower (Bulbasaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Tackle, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Sleep Powder**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What do you think of the final battle of the tournament?

Did you expect Swirls to evolve during the battle?


	22. Kanto 20

**Summer and her Pokémon battled their hardest against Weldon's powerful Pokémon. Despite taking down Weldon's strongest Pokémon, Summer eventually lost to her rival. After the battle, she ran into Lt. Surge, the Vermillion City Gym Leader. Lightning became upset at his criticisms and vowed to train harder. Summer reminds her that she evolves through high friendship. They decide to visit the Vermillion City Pokémon Fan Club to see how they can improve their bond. Will they find something to help Lightning?**

 **P.S.- Please vote on the poll on my profile for how the side chapters should be written! :) The first of those chapters should be published after the events in Lavender Town.**

 **Chapter 20: The Spark of Friendship**

Five of my Pokémon and I exhaustedly sat under a grove of trees on Route 6. Errol, Swirls and I helped Blaze, Lightning, and Flower prepare for the Vermillion City Gym. The only one still training was Lightning. She was strengthening her tail by whacking it against a tree.

"You should take a break, Lightning," I called from a few feet away.

Lightning hesitated, then said firmly, "I need to get stronger, Summer. I'll show that Surge guy who's not weak!"

I walked over to her and said, "You still need to take a break. Besides, you can only evolve from high friendship."

She looked at me with frustration. "We do have a strong bond, Summer, but I still can't evolve!"

I sighed. _There must be something we can do to speed up the evolution process._

I then saw the sun starting to set. "We should see if the Pokémon Center has a room tonight."

The sitting Pokémon nodded as I returned them. Lightning tiredly climbed onto my shoulder, and we walked back into Vermillion City.

When we arrived at the front of the Pokémon Center, we saw the _S.S. Anne_ leaving the harbor. The ship blew two horns, as if saying goodbye to Vermillion City. Hopefully, we'll be able to board that ship again.

We entered the building, and I walked to the reception desk. After giving the nurse my Pokémon to heal, I asked, "Do you have any rooms tonight?"

Instead of giving me a frown, she smiled this time. "You're in luck, Summer. We do have rooms available. Would you like to book a room?"

"Yes, please."

After booking the room and getting my Pokémon back, I asked, "I would like your advice about something. Lightning wants to evolve, but we don't know if there's anything to speed up that process."

The nurse responded, "You should visit the Pokémon Fan Club here. They love to help Trainers with their Pokémon. It's not too far from here."

I thanked her, quickly left the Pokémon Center, and followed the signs leading to the Fan Club. After walking a few blocks, we approached a large, white stone building with six glass windows and many posters of various Kanto Pokémon.

I entered the double glass doors and saw a large light blue waiting room with two receptionists. Numerous doors and hallways led to the various amenities the Fan Club had to offer.

Lightning and I approached one of the receptionists at her desk.

"Hi, there," she warmly greeted us. "What would you like to do today?"

I motioned to Lightning and said, "My Pichu, Lightning, and I would like to know what we need to do to help her evolve."

She looked at Lightning and smiled. She then looked up something on her large computer. "We have an opening for a friendship evaluation now. Would you like to attend?"

"Sure. That'll be great."

The receptionist typed some words onto her computer. "May I see your Trainer ID, please?"

I took out my ID and gave it to her. She looked at it and said, "All right, Summer. Please follow me."

She got up from her desk and I followed her into a hallway. As we passed by several doors, I saw glimpses of what was behind them. People in the various rooms were cooking, playing games, training, and grooming their Pokémon. I couldn't believe this facility had so much to offer Trainers to bond with their Pokémon. After walking for a few minutes, the receptionist led me to a room with a heart on the door.

She opened the door and said, "Enjoy your friendship evaluation, Summer."

I thanked her and walked inside.

A brunette woman wearing a gray suit greeted me, "Welcome to the friendship evaluation room, Summer."

The first thing that caught my eye was the glass chandelier illuminating the room. A table and two chairs sat in the middle. The evaluator invited me to sit down across from her. She guided me to a wooden chair, and I sat on it. She then walked around a wooden table and sat in the opposite chair.

"Thank you for meeting with us today," I said.

The woman smiled and said with a gentle voice, "It's no trouble at all. Which Pokémon would you like me to evaluate?"

Lightning immediately jumped off my shoulder and landed on the table.

I giggled and said, "My Pichu, Lightning."

The evaluator looked at Lightning and slowly petted her. Lightning smiled softly and enjoyed the attention. The woman then looked at Lightning's black eyes, as if she was scanning her spirit.

The evaluator then smiled and concluded, "Your relationship with Lightning is very good. She's quite friendly with you and enjoys your company."

I sighed with relief. "Thank you, that's exactly what I wanted to hear."

The evaluator beamed. "To be honest, it seems Lightning really wants to evolve. It's a common goal for baby Pokémon."

"I see. Is there any way I can increase our friendship so Lightning can evolve?"

"Actually, Lightning is almost ready to evolve. But it seems she just needs a little push. Would Lightning like a massage? Pokémon massages are known to increase the bond between Trainer and Pokémon."

"How much would it cost?"

"Oh, it's free since you got a friendship evaluation today."

"Really? Thank you so much!"

"My pleasure, Summer. Let me show you to the massage room."

We got up from our chairs, and Lightning jumped back onto my shoulder. We exited the friendship evaluation room and went across the hallway to a door with two hands on it. She opened the door, and I went inside.

A blonde-haired woman wearing a white blouse and black skirt bowed and said, "Welcome to the massage room."

I saw six white massage tables lined up in two rows. Soothing fragrances from an aromatherapy fountain wafted through the light pink room.

"Thank you," I said. "I was told by the evaluator that I can get a free massage for seeing her."

"That's right. Is your Pichu ready for a massage?"

Lightning excitedly jumped to the nearest massage table.

The masseuse giggled. "Your Pichu's very energetic. It shouldn't take long at all." She then gave Lightning a light massage on her cheeks.

Lightning sighed happily and looked like she thoroughly enjoyed it.

"Excuse me, miss?" I politely asked. "Can I learn how to give Pokémon massages?"

She was slightly surprised but happily said, "Of course! Here, let me show you with your Pichu. The members of the Pikachu line love to be massaged around their cheeks."

After a few practice rubs, I got the hang of it. "I see. What about other Pokémon?"

"Overall, Pokémon enjoy being massaged in areas they feel as most comfortable. With time and practice, you can massage any Pokémon."

"Thanks for the advice," I said with a bow.

She bowed back. "Thank you for bringing such a well-behaved Pichu."

We waved goodbye and left the massage room. As I opened the door, an elderly man about my height with a cane and top hat bumped into me.

"Oh my goodness!" he shouted hastily. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," I said, rubbing my head.

"That's a relief. How are you enjoying the Pokémon Fan Club?"

"It's great! I'm learning a lot here." Lightning nodded in agreement.

The man then scanned Lightning with his thick glasses. "What a cute-looking Pichu!"

"Thank you," she said.

"And what a cute voice too! Such a shame I cannot understand you."

Lightning and I looked at each other and smiled.

"My name is Peter. What is your name, young lady?" he then asked me politely.

"My name's Summer. And this is Lightning."

"Ah, you must be the first runner-up in the 2 to 3 Badges Tournament on the _S.S. Anne_! Sorry you didn't win."

"Oh! We did our best, but we'll win the next tournament we enter."

He then clapped enthusiastically. "I hope so as well! You seem like a caring Trainer, Summer. Are you free at the moment?"

"Uhh…sure…"

He then shouted, "Follow me!" He ran down the hallway with a surprising amount of speed. I walked towards him and saw the label "Peter, Chairman" on the door. Peter quickly unlocked the door and let us inside.

A typical wooden desk and two chairs showed it was an office space. But the Pokémon posters and bookshelves filled with Pokémon picture and fact books showed he was a true fan of Pokémon. I then noticed several posters of six female Trainers with different colored hair, clothes, and Pokémon. Each of the posters had the title _My Little Ponyta_. Peter sat down in his spinning chair and spun it in four times.

"Go ahead and take a seat across from me, Summer," he offered.

I nodded slowly and sat down. I then glanced at two miniature figurines of a large flaming unicorn and a large brown bird.

Peter picked up the figurines and said, "These two are my favorite Pokémon."

"What are they?" I asked curiously.

He placed the unicorn on his desk. "This is Rapidash, the evolved form of Ponyta." He did the same thing with the bird. "And this is Fearow, the evolved form of Spearow."

I then realized something. "If these two are your favorite Pokémon, why do you have posters of the TV show, _My Little Ponyta_?"

Peter's eyes suddenly sparkled. " _My Little Ponyta_ is one of my favorite shows! There is a Rapidash in the show, and a beautiful princess with a flowing rainbow dress owns her. The princess has an apprentice, a purple-haired girl with a Ponyta. The girl is very studious and socially awkward, but she makes friends with five other girls in a new town. Let's see…an orange-haired cowgirl with a Growlithe, a sporty girl with a rainbow jersey has a Taillow, a shy girl with a Beautifly, a cheerleader who loves all things pink, like her Jigglypuff, and a fashionista with a rare white Pokémon from the Unova Region…"

Lightning and I tried to pay attention to the brief synopsis, but we started to doze off. After what felt like a few seconds, we suddenly woke up and heard the last of the plot.

"So the five girls went through a series of trials to save their homeland from an evil shiny Rapidash, who turns out to be the princess's younger sister. Then the girl with the Ponyta decided to stay with her new friends and learn from them. So, what'd you think?"

"Oh. It sounds like a good show. I'll try to watch it next time."

Peter smiled and made several tapping noises with his cane. "Wonderful! I'm sure you'll like it. You and Lightning were really in sync during your little nap."

Lightning and I became scared that he knew about it. "I'm sorry we dozed off!" I quickly said with a bow.

Peter laughed. "Not to worry. Most of the new people I meet fall asleep whenever I talk about my love for Pokémon or certain TV shows. You're actually one of the few who apologize for sleeping. You deserve a reward! How about a free bike voucher?"

As he was rummaging through his desk drawers, I said, "Thanks, but I already have a bike."

He looked up, surprised. "Impressive! I'm surprised you were able get one so early. How about this instead?"

He took out a small silver bell with a yellow ribbon tied around its loop from a drawer.

"What is it?" I asked, scanning the beautiful bell.

"This is a Soothe Bell. Whenever it rings, it plays a calming melody that allows Pokémon to become friendlier. If you let Lightning hold onto it, she'll be able to evolve faster."

"Yes!" Lightning shouted. Peter smiled at her response.

I took the Soothe Bell and put it around Lightning's neck.

"Thank you, Peter. I'm sure it'll be useful for Lightning."

"You're quite welcome, Summer. But I'm afraid we are now closed. I'll escort you to the entrance."

We got up and left his office. Once we got back to the lobby, I turned to him and said, "Thanks for all of your help, Peter. You and your workers do a good job with helping Trainers and Pokémon."

Peter chuckled and said, "You're quite welcome. I'm glad we can help you and Lightning. Good luck on your journey!"

We waved goodbye, and Lightning and I walked back to the Pokémon Center.

After a quick dinner, I researched Lt. Surge online in the computer lab.

 _Lt Surge's an Electric-type specialist._ _For new Trainers, his battle conditions are 3 on 3 singles battles. His main Pokémon in every battle is Raichu. He is an aggressive battler with a love of physical attacks. He stays in shape by performing calisthenics and drills with his Pokémon. What are calisthenics anyway? Must be some new exercise…_

After the analysis, I headed to my room and strategized.

"Are you ready for your first official Gym battle, Lightning?" I asked my Pichu as she jumped up and down.

"You bet, Summer! I want to show that Surge guy who's not frail!"

I petted her head. "I know how much you want to beat him, but don't get too confident. We need to be cautious and work together with Flower and Blaze if we want to win."

Lightning nodded firmly. "Right, Summer."

I noticed it was late and climbed into the bed. Lightning crawled towards my arms, the Soothe Bell jingling around her neck. We both fell asleep at the same time, and I dreamt of Lightning enjoying her evolved form.

 **Pokémon: Blaze (Combusken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Quick Attack, Double Kick, Flamethrower, Focus Energy**

 **Errol** **(Hoothoot, male): Rash Nature, moves: Tackle, Growl, Hypnosis, Peck**

 **Swirls (Poliwhirl, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Doubleslap**

 **Lightning (Pichu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thundershock, Charm, Iron Tail, Sweet Kiss**

 **Flower (Bulbasaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Tackle, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Sleep Powder**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

How will Summer do against Lt. Surge?

Would you watch _My Little Ponyta_?


	23. Kanto 21

**Summer and Lightning visited the Pokémon Fan Club to see how they can help Lightning evolve faster. After doing some activities at the building, they met Peter, the Chairman. After a fan-based summary of his favorite show, Peter gave Summer a Soothe Bell to help Lightning. Now, Summer will challenge Lt. Surge for the Thunder Badge. Although Weldon doesn't believe she can win, Lightning, Flower, and Blaze will help her prove him otherwise. Can Summer overcome Lt. Surge's physical attacks?**

 **Chapter 21: An Electrifying Battle!**

Lightning and I woke up once the sunlight entered our room at the Pokémon Center. After getting ready for the day and making breakfast for everyone, I told my Pokémon, "All right, everyone. We may be going into our hardest Gym battle yet. Swirls, Errol, are you ready to support us?"

"Sure thing, dudette!"

"We shall cheer for you from our Pokéballs, Ms. Summer!"

"Blaze, Flower, Lightning, are you guys ready?"

Blaze and Flower firmly nodded. Lightning, on the other hand, nervously nodded.

"Are you all right, Ms. Lightning? You look pale," Errol pointed out.  
Lightning sharply looked at Errol, then stuttered, "I-I'm fine, Errol. C-can't wait for m-my first real b-battle…"

Flower took out a vine and gently placed it onto Lightning's shoulder. "It's okay to be nervous, Lightning."

Lightning softly smiled. "I know…"

Blaze looked at her intently and reassured, "Don't worry, Lightning. Once you start battling, you'll know what to do. Let's show Lt. Surge how strong you are!"

Lightning's eyes sparkled, and she nodded with determination.

I smiled at the camaraderie, then saw it was almost 8:50. "We should get going." I returned everyone to their Pokéballs and ran to the Vermillion City Gym.

The Gym was a large rectangular concrete building with equally large orange lightning bolt decorations. I slowly opened the double doors and walked into the lobby. The room was decorated with what looked like Lt. Surge's medals and military awards. I walked up to the male receptionist, who was dressed as a soldier.

"Hi, I have a 9 o'clock battle with Lt. Surge."

The receptionist looked at me and instantly saluted me. "Yes! You must be Summer, correct?!"

"Uhh…Yes!" I nervously shouted, saluting back.

The receptionist immediately stood up and shouted, "I shall inform the Lieutenant of your arrival. You may enter the battlefield, Summer!"

He saluted me again, and I awkwardly returned the action. I walked up to a heavy door and struggled to open it. I then heard someone shouting my name. I turned around and saw Ariel and Sebastian.

I smiled and said, "Glad you made it, Ariel!"

Ariel beamed. "Thanks! I was worried I was going to be late. Where should I go?"

I look to my left and saw the stairs leading to the visitor viewing area. "You can head up there," I said, pointing in that direction.

"Okay, good luck!" She and Sebastian ran up the stairs.

 _Now to open this door…_ I took a few steps back and charged at the door. With the new momentum, I forcefully pushed the door. The door immediately swung open, and I almost fell into the next room.

The Gym's main room had military logos and training equipment along the orange lightning designs of the walls. Large bleachers with lightning camouflage paint laid against the right wall.

"You made it!" Lt. Surge shouted in his booming voice. "Took you long enough!"

"I would've gotten here sooner if the door wasn't so heavy," I mumbled.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"Oh, nothing!"

I approached my side of the field and saw the white paint that lined the dirt was faded. _A lot of tough battles must've caused the paint to fade. Lt. Surge's reputation as a tough battler really shows._

"Seems you have two visitors, Summer," Lt. Surge said, looking at the bleachers.

I looked up and saw Ariel and Weldon sitting on different rows. Ariel and Sebastian took out small blue flags with my name on them and waved them around. Weldon rolled his eyes at them and stared intently at me.

I nervously looked away and saw a referee wearing a blue and white military uniform walking to the center of the field. He looked at both of us and shouted, "This match will be a three on three singles battle between Summer from Hoenn and Lt. Surge, the Vermilion City Gym Leader. The challenger is allowed to switch her Pokémon and will have the first move. The winner will be decided when the opponent's three Pokémon are unable to battle. Do you agree to these rules, Summer from Hoenn?"

I nodded firmly. Lt. Surge smiled at my strong demeanor.

"Trainers, send out your first Pokémon!"

"Go, Gunner!" Lt. Surge shouted, throwing a camouflage-painted Pokéball. A Pokéball with evil looking eyes landed on the field and growled at me.

I looked up the Pokémon in my Pokédex. [Voltorb, the Ball Pokémon. It bears an uncanny and unexplained resemblance to a Pokéball. Because it explodes at the slightest shock, even veteran Trainers treat it with caution.]

"Wait a minute, that Pokémon can explode whenever it's hit by a move?!" I nervously shouted.

Gunner and Lt. Surge laughed. "Don't worry, Summer. Gunner has enough experience to explode on command. Now, show me what you got!"

"All right. Let's go, Flower!" I shouted, throwing her Pokéball.

Flower jumped out and landed on the field, a little confused at her opponent.

"Don't worry, Flower, it's not a real Pokéball," I reassured.

"Okay, Summer. Let's win!"

I firmly nodded.

The referee shouted, "Battle begin!"

"Flower, use Tackle!" I shouted.

Lt. Surge chuckled, then commanded, "Gunner, attack with Tackle!"

Both Pokémon charged towards each other and collided at the center of the field. Gunner's speed unfortunately overpowered Flower, and she skidded back to our side of the field.

"Aim and use Sonicboom!" Lt. Surge shouted, pointing at Flower with his right index finger.

Gunner's eyes narrowed as it sent a sharp wave of white energy towards Flower. She stood her ground and easily took the hit.

Lt. Surge smirked as I commanded, "Flower, used Sleep Powder!"

"Gunner, charge!"

Gunner rolled around so fast that the white powder couldn't touch it. It then hit Flower once more, making her tired.

 _I have to get back Flower's energy. I know what to do!_

"Flower, use Leech Seed!"

"Nice try, Summer. Gunner, destroy it with Sonicboom!"

As Flower was creating the seed, Gunner unleashed another white wave of energy. Remembering a strategy I saw on TV, I shouted, "Flower, use Vine Whip to lift yourself up!"

Flower nodded and pushed herself upwards with her vines. With a clearer shot, Flower launched the seed. The Leech Seed then attached itself to Gunner, and it absorbed the Ball Pokémon's energy. Flower smiled as she felt that burst of energy.

Lt. Surge chuckled. "Excellent strategy, Summer. But now for the surprise attack!"

Gunner nodded and tightly closed his eyes. Flower and I were confused until it slowly turned orange.

 _Oh, no! The Pokédex entry mentioned its tendency to explode!_

"Quick, Flower, return!" I quickly shouted, holding up her Pokéball.

As the red light from her Pokéball shot towards Flower, Gunner shook and released a strong orange light and a huge shockwave. I covered my eyes with my left arm as the dust created a large cloud that covered the field. Despite the strong pressure from the attack, I held my right arm firmly to control the Pokéball. After a few minutes, the dust cleared. To my relief, Flower wasn't on the field, and Gunner was on its back.

The referee looked at the fainted Voltorb and shouted, "Gunner is unable to battle! Flower wins!"

I took a few breaths to calm myself down at the thought of almost losing Flower to a Self-Destruct.

I looked up in the stands and saw Ariel scream, "Yay! Go, Summer!" Sebastian snapped his claws as if he was clapping. Weldon, on the other hand, looked uninterested.

Lt. Surge returned Gunner and said, "Quick thinking, Summer. You took a risk that ended well. But let's see if you can use more power than strategy with this one. Go, Private!"

He sent out an Elekid, which looked meaner than Rai's.

 _I have to be careful. Flower should get some rest._

"Go, Blaze!" Blaze somersaulted out of his Pokéball and stared at Private intently.

Lt. Surge smiled. "Ah, your starter. Let's see what he's got!"

"Battle begin!"

"Blaze, use Flamethrower!"

As Blaze launched the steam of fire, Lt. Surge countered, "Private, evade to the left and use Thunderpunch!"

Private ran towards Blaze, jumped over the Flamethrower, and charged up his right hand.

"Blaze, counter it with Double Kick!"

Blaze nodded and jumped up, legs ready to strike. Blaze stopped the Thunderpunch with his left leg, then hit Private with the right. Private was pushed back, but he landed with in a crouched position and grinned at the challenge.

Lt. Surge grinned as well. "Your Combusken has a good combination of power and strategy. Let's see if you can handle this! Elekid, use Swift!"

"Blaze, use Flamethrower!"

The streams of white stars and fire collided in midair, creating a black cloud of smoke.

"Private, fire Swift once more!"

Because we couldn't see the attack, the stars hit Blaze in the chest, knocking him back.

As the smoke cleared, I saw Blaze was looking tired.

"Are you okay, Blaze?"

"Don't worry, Summer. I'm fine."

"Okay, use Focus Energy!"

Blaze focused his energy, his eyes flashing yellow.

"Interesting choice, Summer. Private, Thunderpunch!"

"Blaze, Double Kick!"

Both Pokémon charged at each other at full speed, Private's arms filled with crackling electricity and Blaze's legs charged with power. They traded glancing blows and landed on opposite sides of the field. Blaze suddenly felt electricity tingle through his body and held his right arm. I saw Private's eyes start to close, and he fell down onto the field.

"Private is unable to battle! Blaze wins!"

Although I was happy Blaze won, it seemed the Static ability made things worse for us.

"One more, Summer!" Ariel screamed. "You can do it!"

Weldon then stood up straight, as if the main event was about to start.

Lt. Surge returned Private and nodded. "You're quite the Trainer, Summer. Show me you can handle the heavy artillery! Sergeant, prepare for battle!"

An orange mouse-like Pokémon with brown stripes and a long black tail with a yellow lightning-shaped end jumped out of his last Pokéball. He landed on the ground and lightly growled.

 _That Pokémon looks familiar…Let me see what the Pokédex says._

[Raichu, the Mouse Pokémon and the evolved form of Pikachu. If it stores too much electricity, its behavior turns aggressive. To avoid this, it occasionally discharges excess energy and calms itself down.]

Lt. Surge laughed. "The Pokédex is right. Sergeant usually has a lot of electricity from late night training. He enjoys battling to release it."

Sergeant nodded and continued growling at Blaze.

"Do you want to continue, Blaze?" I asked, noting his injuries and paralysis.

Blaze looked at me and said, "I'm fine, Summer. I may be paralyzed, but I'll try to weaken him."

I nodded to the referee, and he said, "Battle begin!"

"Blaze, use Flamethrower!"

"Sergeant, aim and use Thunderbolt!"

The Fire and Electric attacks collided in midair, but the Thunderbolt pushed the Flamethrower back towards Blaze. The Young Fowl Pokémon fell to his knees after being hit from the attack. He slowly got up, but once he did, the paralysis brought him down once more.

 _I don't think Blaze can battle anymore…I have to do it…_

"Lt. Surge, I'm removing Blaze from the battle."

Lt. Surge nodded. "I understand. You know when to take care of your comrades."

The referee nodded also. "Summer has chosen to remove Blaze from battle! Sergeant wins!"

I walked over to Blaze and took out his Pokéball.

"Sorry I couldn't help beat Sergeant, Summer," he muttered as he winced in pain.

I put my hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Don't worry, Blaze. Flower and Lightning can do it."

He nodded as I returned him to the safety of the Pokéball. I walked back to the Trainer side of the field and stared at Sergeant.

 _That Raichu's really tough. Time to for the Leech Seed strategy…_

"Go, Flower!"

Flower jumped back onto the battlefield, looking a little better from the rest.

"Battle begin!"

"Flower, use Leech Seed!"

"You're not going to get us that easily! Sergeant, Iron Tail defense!"

Sergeant's tail turned silver as he waited for Flower to launch the seed. Once the seed flew towards him, he batted the seed into the left wall, making the attack useless.

 _I didn't know Iron Tail can be used like that!_

"Sergeant, Mega Punch!"

The Raichu charged at Flower with his right fist glowing white.

"Quick, Flower! Stop it with Vine Whip!"

Flower immediately shot out a vine and stopped Sergeant from getting close.

Lt. Surge smiled. "You've fallen into our trap! Thunderbolt!"

Sergeant grinned and released a strong electrical shock. I reluctantly watched Flower take more damage through her vine. I saw she still wanted to continue as she threw Sergeant back to his side of the field. It looked like her Grass typing negated some of the extra damage.

 _We need to get Sergeant close enough for Leech Seed to work…I have an idea!_

"Flower, use Vine Whip again!"

Flower nodded and shot two vines at Sergeant. The vines tightly wrapped around her opponent's arms.

Lt. Surge sighed disappointedly and shook his head. "I thought you've learned by now, Summer. Sergeant, you know what to do."

The Raichu nodded and charged up another Thunderbolt.

Seeing the opportunity, I shouted, "Now, Flower! Use Leech Seed!"

Flower aimed her bulb at Sergeant and launched the seed. It struck him on the chest and released the energy-sapping vines. The Raichu winced in pain but continued his attack. Flower felt the electricity surge through her vines and collapsed from the power.

"Flower is unable to battle! Sergeant wins!"

I returned Flower and said, "Thanks, Flower. You battled well."

"I have to say Summer," Lt. Surge acknowledged. "That was some strategy. But Sergeant hasn't been hit once, so you still have a long way to go."

"We'll see, Lt. Surge," I said with determination. I took out my last Pokéball and looked at it.

 _It's now your time to shine, Lightning!_

"Now, Lightning, it's your turn!"

Lightning softly landed on all fours, emitting small sparks from her cheeks. The Soothe Bell jingled softly around her neck. Her nervousness was gone and was replaced with happy anticipation.

Lt. Surge laughed and said, "Your Pichu has more spunk than any I've seen so far! I've been looking forward to this battle."

"I have too. We'll show you how strong we are!"

"Battle begin!"

"Lightning, let's start with Charm!"

She nodded and winked playfully at Sergeant. She then created several large red hearts with her arms and pushed them towards her opponent. Unfortunately, Sergeant easily destroyed the hearts with his tail.

Lt. Surge laughed. "Sergeant, charge with Iron Tail!"

The fully evolved Pokémon charged at Lightning and hit her with his silver tail. Lightning stood her ground, and growled at Sergeant. He then smiled at his much younger opponent.

"Iron Tail!" Lt. Surge and I shouted in unison.

Both Mouse Pokémon charged their tails and lunged towards each other. Although Lightning was able to turn faster, Sergeant's longer tail knocked her back again. This time, she wasn't able to reduce the impact.

"Are you okay, Lightning?"

She got up and said, "Yeah. I'm fine, Summer."

Sergeant smiled at her determination, then winced as the Leech Seed sapped some of his energy and gave it to Lightning. She took a deep breath and returned the smile.

"Now, Lightning! Use Thundershock!"

"What a weak move! Sergeant, you know what to do!"

Sergeant unleashed another strong Thunderbolt. The stronger attack cut through the Thundershock and struck the Pichu. Pichu winced from the pain, but surprisingly, she didn't seem to take much damage.

 _We need to do something! But, I don't know how to beat Sergeant!_

"Come on! Is that the best you got?" Lightning shouted, snapping me out of my thoughts.

Sergeant crackled his fists and gave a wide grin.

 _Lightning's not giving up…So I shouldn't either!_

"Lightning," I said solemnly. "If you're not going to give up, I won't either. Let's show him what we can do together!"

Lightning nodded firmly, then suddenly glowed white. Lt. Surge, the referee, and I watched in shock. Hearing the sudden silence made it obvious Weldon, Ariel, and Sebastian had the same reaction we did.

Instead of just a white light, small pink hearts also circled around Lightning. After a few seconds, Lightning looked taller, was more yellow, and had the distinctive red cheeks, brown stripes, and black ear tips.

"You did it, Lightning!" I shouted in jubilation.

I quickly took out my Pokédex and almost dropped in from the excitement. [Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon and the evolved form of Pichu. It stores electricity in the electric sacs on its cheeks. When it releases pent-up energy in a burst, the electric power is equal to a lightning bolt.]

"How do you feel, Lightning?"

"I feel awesome, Summer!" she shouted in a slightly squeaky voice. "Not only do I feel stronger, I feel faster too!"

I then realized Lightning learned some new moves after evolving and felt we have a better chance now.

"Impressive," Lt. Surge acknowledge while crossing his arms. "Let's see what the new Lightning has in store!"

Lightning then dashed around the field, similar to Blaze's Quick Attack.

"I get it! Use Quick Attack, Lightning!"

She nodded and dashed towards a surprised Sergeant. She slammed into Sergeant, but he quickly recovered from the physical attack. After brushing of the dust on his chest, Lt. Surge shouted, "Use Mega Punch, Sergeant!"

"Quick, Lightning! Counter with Iron Tail!"

Sergeant ran towards Lightning with a white fist while Lightning greeted him tail first. After a few seconds of trying to gain the advantage, both Pokémon pushed each other back. I saw they were panting from exhaustion. Lightning also received another energy boost from the Leech Seed

Lt. Surge surveyed the scene. "Seems Sergeant's more tired than I thought. Time to end this!"

"I agree!" I shouted, putting up my fist.

The tall Gym Leader grinned and shouted, "Sergeant, Thunderbolt!"

"Lightning, Thundershock!"

The two Electric moves collided in midair, but Sergeant's attack seemed to have more power.

As Sergeant pushed the attack closer to Lightning, I shouted in encouragement, "Don't give up, Lightning! I believe in you!"

Her ears perked up when she heard my words, and she tried to push the Thunderbolt back. As she summoned all of her strength, the Thundershock became stronger and slowly pushed back Sergeant's Thunderbolt .

 _Is she using Thunderbolt, too?! I didn't know Lightning was able to learn new moves so quickly._

"Keep going, Lightning!"

Lightning smiled softly and gave her attack more power. This time, the Thunderbolt pushed Sergeant's back and hit the tired Raichu. After the attack dissipated, Sergeant fell face first onto the battlefield.

"Sergeant is unable to battle! Lightning wins, which means the match goes to Summer from Hoenn!"

As soon as the last words left the referee's mouth, Lightning collapsed from exhaustion. I worriedly ran over to her and gently picked her up.

"Are you okay, Lightning?"

"I'm fine, Summer. I just need to practice more with Thunderbolt," she said, slowly getting up and climbing onto my shoulder.

Lt. Surge and Sergeant walked over to us as they clapped their hands.

"You surprised me, Summer and Lightning. Never expected such a hard battle from you too."

"Thanks, Lt. Surge," I said, petting the tired Pikachu.

The Gym Leader then took out a multi-pointed star from his chest pocket.

"As proof of your victory, I present to you the Thunder Badge."

I gratefully took the badge and placed it into my badge case. Lt. Surge then looked at Lightning, who fell asleep from the battle.

He chuckled and whispered, "She's just like her brother…"

I was confused by what he meant, but I decided not to push it further.

"Anyway," he said in his normal voice. "Why don't we go to the lobby and see the guests?"

I nodded and followed him out of the room. Once we got there, Ariel ran over and immediately hugged me.

"Congrats, Summer! That was such an exciting battle!"

"Thanks, Ariel," I replied, returning her hug. "Thanks again for coming to watch."

After we separated, I looked at Weldon, hoping he'll have a better impression of me. Instead, he just shrugged and said, "It was okay."

I sighed expectedly.

Ariel and I were about to leave when Lt. Surge asked, "Hey Summer, can we exchange Pokégear numbers? I wanna see how much stronger you get farther on."

I smiled and did just that. We waved goodbye to Lt. Surge, and he and Sergeant waved back. Weldon just stared off to the left, ignoring my gaze. Ariel and I then walked to the Pokémon Center. When we got there, I gave the nurse my Pokémon. Ariel and I then found a couch where there were few people around.

"So, ready to start your journey, Ariel!"

"You bet! I'm going to catch the next ferry to Fuchsia City and learn about the Pokémon there."

"What about Kaito?"

"Oh…hopefully I won't have to see him."

We giggled until Ariel's Pokégear went off. She took out her sea green device and turned off the alarm.

"I should get going, Summer. The ferry just docked. Let's exchange numbers and meet up again when you're in Fuchsia City!"

"Okay! Good luck, Ariel!"

We hugged one more time, then she ran out of the Center with Sebastian scuttling behind her. I heard the nurse call my name, and I got back my Pokémon. After a quick lunch in the cafeteria, I looked at the Pokégear to figure where to go next. Hopefully the road to the next Gym wouldn't be so long…

 **Pokémon: Blaze (Combusken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Quick Attack, Double Kick, Flamethrower, Focus Energy**

 **Errol** **(Hoothoot, male): Rash Nature, moves: Tackle, Growl, Hypnosis, Peck**

 **Swirls (Poliwhirl, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Doubleslap**

 **Lightning (Pikachu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Sweet Kiss**

 **Flower (Bulbasaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Tackle, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Sleep Powder**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

Do you think Summer should battle Lt. Surge again?

Will Summer ever get Weldon's full respect?


	24. Kanto 22

**After a tough battle dealing with Lt. Surge's aggressive battling style, Summer became victorious thanks to a newly evolved Lightning. She was able to get the Thunder Badge, bringing her one step closer to the Indigo League. But before she can take her next step, Brock calls her for an important task. What is it, and how will she help?**

 **Chapter 22: The Control of Diglett's Cave**

I left the Vermillion City Pokémon Center, feeling optimistic about the next part of my journey.

 _Okay, so I need to go to Celadon City next. Not sure how to get there because of the Saffron City closure…but hopefully someone will give me an idea…_

Suddenly I felt my Pokégear vibrate. I took it out of my pocket and saw that Brock was calling me. I answered the call and was about to say hi when he interrupted me.

"Hey, Summer. Where are you right now?" he said calmly.

"Oh, I'm in Vermillion City."

"Good." He then whispered in a panicked tone, "Can you meet me at Diglett's Cave outside of Vermillion City?"

"How come, Brock?" I wondered.

There was a brief pause, then he whispered again, "I'll tell you when you get here."

He then quickly hung up.

I looked at the map on the Pokégear and saw Diglett's Cave was east near Route 11.

 _I wonder what's happened to Brock…I hope it's nothing bad…_

Lightning and I ran in that direction until I saw a large cave near Route 11. As I reached the entrance, Brock was waiting outside.

Brock saw us and then scanned his surroundings. He then motioned me come quietly towards him.

"Hi, Summer," he whispered. "It's good to see you again. I need your help."

"I thought so based on your phone call," I whispered back. "What's going on?"

Brock glanced around. "There's some shady people in Diglett's Cave. I need your help with chasing them out."

"What are they doing?"

"They seem to be looking for something, and they've even caused a rockslide at the center of the tunnel, so no one can cross. I was with a group of students, but it seems the rockslide separated us. I've called an intern for help, but it'll take awhile for him to come."

"What can we do to help?"

"We should remove the rockslide, then stop those people."

"Okay. But why are we whispering?"

"Uhhh…" Brock said normally. "Just to be safe, that's all. Let's go inside."

Despite being called a cave, we descended into a long and narrow tunnel. Light sounds of digging and a strange, faint radio frequency echoed in the tunnel.

"Okay, Summer. We should be careful as we get closer to the rockslide," Brock warned.

I nodded, and we quietly walked down the tunnel. As we got closer to the wall Brock mentioned, two shadows approached us from the east. Brock, Lightning, and I quickly hid behind a boulder by to the right of the wall. Two familiar voices echoed in the tunnel. I silently took a peek from behind the boulder and saw Boulder and Raven in front of the rocks.

"Team Rocket!" I murmured. "What are they doing here?!"

"I can't believe the mind controlling devices are working better in such a short amount of time," Raven said, looking at a clipboard.

"What'd you expect, Raven?" Boulder replied. "You know the boss wants quick results. Now we can control them remotely instead of relying on each orb. We should find that mural in no time."

"The mural?!" Brock hissed. "Not on my watch!"

Before I could ask him about the mural, Brock jumped out of our hiding spot and pointed his finger at the duo. He shouted, "Don't you dare touch that mural, Team Rocket!"

"What the?" Boulder shouted in confusion.

"Oh, it's just the Pewter City Gym Leader," Raven said placidly. "I thought we trapped you on the other side. Looks like we have to take care of you."

"I don't think so! Onyx, I need your help!"

Onyx appeared from his Pokéball and roared at the Grunts. The two just snickered.

"I've been itching for a battle!" Boulder shouted. "Eric, show him what you've got!"

"Tara, you too!"

Tara was still a Murkrow, while Eric looked like a larger boulder with longer arms and feet. I took out my Pokédex and scanned Eric. [Graveler, the Rock Pokémon and the evolved form of Geodude…]

 _Oh no! I forgot to turn off the voice option!_

The tunnel became eerily quiet as the Pokédex continued the entry. […They descend from mountains by tumbling down steep slopes. They are so brutal, they smash aside obstructing trees and massive boulders with thunderous tackles.]

I face-palmed as the entry finished.

"Well, fancy seeing, or should I say, hearing you, sweetie," Raven said with her falsely sweet voice.

I sighed and slowly walked to Brock. Lightning ran next to Onyx and stood on all fours.

"Guess it'll be a multi battle," Boulder said. "Eric! Use Rollout!"

As Eric charged at Lightning and Onyx, Brock commanded, "Onyx, Iron Tail!"

Onyx's tail turned silver, and he hit the charging Graveler. Eric rolled backwards and slowly got up.

"Tara, use Night Shade!"

The Murkrow released a dark purple shot of energy from her eyes at Lightning.

"Lightning, dodge and use Thunderbolt!"

Lighting jumped over the Night Shade and hit Tara with a strong electrical shock. Tara started to dive towards the ground after being hit, but she recovered as well.

"They're tougher than I thought, Boulder," Raven reluctantly stated.

"You're right, Raven. Let's retreat and tell the operation leader."

They quickly returned their Pokémon and ran back to the direction they came from.

"No! Summer, we need to stop them!" Brock worriedly shouted as he ran after them.

"Wait, Brock! We need a plan!"

But Brock was gone. I wanted to go after him, but I thought it would be better if I waited for the person from Pewter City to help me.

 _Hopefully he won't get into more trouble…_

* * *

Boulder and Raven ran further down the newly excavated tunnel. Once they got closer to a group of young people commanding some Diglett, a female Grunt with a white scarf and red hair greeted the Grunts with a scowl.

"What're you two doing here!" she shouted. "You were supposed to check the strength of the mind control frequency!"

"Sorry, Ariana," Boulder apologized. "The Pewter City Gym Leader's after us!"

"Then why did you let him follow you?!"

"We thought it'll be safer if he came to us, Ariana," Raven said, panting.

Ariana scoffed, but said, "I guess so. We'll have these 'miners' stop him when he gets here."

Boulder and Raven nodded with evil smirks, and the three Grunts continued down the tunnel.

A few minutes later, Brock entered the area where the three Grunts were and took a deep breath.

"Man, can't believe I lost them. I can't let them get to the mural. Wait…that frequency's a little louder here."

He then looked around and saw some familiar faces.

"Hey, these are my students! Come on, everyone! We need to leave!" he shouted.

But no one listened to him.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you listening to me?"

Once Brock said those words, a shrill radio frequency, echoed through the tunnel. The people looked up and glared at him with their red eyes.

Brock slowly stepped back, scared of this creepy situation.

"What's going on…?"

The students pointed their fingers at the Gym Leader, and their controlled Diglett dug underground. In a few seconds, Brock fell through a hole, hit the hard ground, and became unconscious.

* * *

I looked at my Pokégear and saw it's been an hour since Brock left.

 _Maybe I should go after him…What's taking that intern so long? No, I should get in. Brock may be in trouble…_

I was about to step into the new tunnel when I heard some light scratching behind the wall of rocks.

"Who's there…?" I nervously asked. Lightning jumped off my shoulder and lightly growled at the source of the noise.

A hole then appeared in front of us. Lightning and I were confused as a three-headed Pokémon popped out. It was brown and had three faces. I took out my Pokédex and scanned it. [Dugtrio, the Mole Pokémon and the evolved form of Diglett. Because the triplets originally split from one body, they think exactly alike. They work cooperatively to burrow endlessly through the ground.]

Lightning and I stared at the Dugtrio as he moved a little to his left. A boy then popped out the hole and slowly climbed out. He looked familiar; when I saw his face, I instantly recognized him.

"Samir!" I shouted, surprised to see my friend again.

"Summer! How've you been?" Samir asked with a smile on his face.

"Great, just got my third badge."

"Congratulations! As it looks like Lightning evolved too!"

"Thanks! It took a lot of work, but we finally did it. You sure look different without your lab coat."

Samir looked at his tan long-sleeved shirt, olive green jeans, and steel-toed boots. "Yeah, these are my archaeology clothes whenever I'm out in the field. Anyway, what are you doing here, Summer?"

I filled him on what happened to me and Brock earlier.

"Hmm…" Samir pondered. "I wonder why Team Rocket wants that mural so badly…I haven't heard of it until you told me."

Samir looked down the tunnel Brock ran into. "We should be careful, Summer. I don't know what to expect down there."

"Let me scout for you, Samir!" Dugtrio enthusiastically declared. It was a little weird hearing the three mouths responding in unison.

"Dugtrio wants to look first, Samir," I translated.

"Okay, be careful, Dugtrio."

"Yes, Samir!" The Mole Pokémon then popped underground and tunneled away.

After a few minutes, Dugtrio reappeared.

"What did you find out, Dugtrio?" Samir asked.

The Pokémon had worried looks on his faces. "It's terrible! The Diglett are forced to excavate this tunnel. We saw Brock tied up to a rock, and his students are controlling the Diglett. We thought they would have noticed us, but it seemed they were focused on the Diglett. We did notice all of the humans were wearing blue orbs on some part of their clothes."

"It sounds like those mind control orbs are back…" I grimly said. "We should help free Brock and the students."

"Are you sure, Summer? We could get ambushed." Samir said nervously. "We should let the police in Pewter City know."

"I don't think they'll be able to help much. Besides, if we're careful and quiet enough, we can get close and destroy the orbs. Can you help us spy on them, Dugtrio?"

Dugtrio nodded and tunneled back into the passageway. Samir and I slowly followed his tracks at a safe distance. After a few miles of walking, we heard light scratching similar to the ones Dugtrio made and a louder radio frequency. All of us hid behind some rocks and then spied on the scene.

I saw twenty young students standing in front of twenty Pokémon that looked like single versions of Dugtrio. Remembering, to be quieter this time, I turned on the text option on my Pokédex and scanned the miserable-looking Pokémon. [Diglett, the Mole Pokémon. Diglett are raised in most farms. The reason is simple—wherever they burrow, the soil is left perfectly tilled for growing delicious crops.]

 _Hmm…I should encourage Uncle Alberto and Auntie Marisol to get some Diglett for the farm…_

After putting my Pokédex away, I noticed someone struggling to the left. It was Brock, who was tied up and gagged.

"Any ideas, Samir?" I whispered.

"Dugtrio," he whispered to his tunneling friend. "Can you create a distraction?"

The Pokémon nodded and went towards the center of the activity. He then popped out and shouted, "Look at me! Look at me!"

Boulder and Raven ran over, hearing the ruckus.

"It's a Dugtrio, Raven!" Boulder exclaimed, pointing his finger at the loud Pokémon. "We can tunnel faster if we can get someone to control it."

"I agree, and maybe he'll lead us to more of them. Everyone, touch that Dugtrio!"

The students immediately turned their heads to the now-scared Dugtrio. He quickly dug to the main tunnel as the twenty-two people chased after him. Luckily, no one noticed us from behind the rocks.

 _Who knew the rocks in Kanto are so concealing?_

After making sure they were gone, Samir, Lightning, and I snuck over to Brock.

"Samir, Summer!" Brock hastily whispered. "No wonder why Dugtrio came here to distract them! Help untie me."

"Lightning," I whispered. "Use Iron Tail!"

She nodded and cut the ropes with her silver tail. Brock got up and threw the now-cut ropes onto the ground.

"Quick, kids! We need to get out of here before their leader comes back!"

"Oh, you mean me?" a female voice echoed to our right.

All of us quickly turned our heads in the direction of the voice and saw a red-headed woman with piercing red eyes. She was a short woman, about 5'2", but had an air of confidence that made her appear taller. In her left hand was a small black remote control device, which she carefully placed into her left pocket.

"So, it seems we have more intruders," she said with a soft but menacing tone. She then examined me and said, "You look familiar, girl. Ahh…now I remember. You must be the one who thwarted our operations in Mt. Moon and that adoption house."

"You know about that?" I asked, surprised at her conclusion.

"Of course, that leader's been having so much trouble with you. But I won't let you interfere into my operation!"

"Who is he anyway?"

"It doesn't matter! Go, Arbok!"

A large purple snake with a black, yellow, and red pattern under her head appeared from Ariana's Pokéball. She angrily hissed and towered over us.

I took out my Pokédex and turned on the voice option. [Arbok, the Cobra Pokémon and the evolved form of Ekans. This Pokémon has a terrifically strong constricting power. It can even flatten steel oil drums. Once it wraps its body around its foe, escaping is impossible.]

Brock then heard footsteps approaching us in the tunnel. "I'll go back and distract those Grunts and the students. You two focus on getting that remote!"

Samir and I nodded, then Brock ran towards the footsteps.

Ariana laughed and sneered, "So the Pewter City Gym Leader places his trust into two kids?! No one has ever beaten my Arbok. Not even a Slash can hurt her!"

"Don't underestimate us, Ariana!" I shouted determinedly. "Are you ready to battle, Samir?"

My friend smiled and took a Pokéball off his belt. "You bet, Summer. Go, Cappy!"

Samir threw his Pokéball, and a male Pikachu wearing a small red and white cap popped out and landed on the ground.

"I didn't know you have a Pikachu too, Samir!"

Samir smiled. "Yeah, I'll tell you how I got him later."

"Cool! Let's do this, Lightning!"

"Right, Summer!" she enthusiastically shouted and ran next to Cappy.

"Two Pikachu?" Ariana noted with a sly smile. "This should be easy. Arbok, use Poison Sting!"

Arbok released a spray of poisonous needles at the two Electric types. The two shielded themselves against the attack, but luckily, they didn't get poisoned. Arbok used the distraction, aggressively slithered towards Cappy, and wrapped him up using her tail. As he struggled to break free, I saw he was getting weaker from the tight coils. Samir noticed this as well, but he remained calm. I was surprised, but that meant he'd become more confident in battling.

"Cappy, use Thundershock!"

"Lightning, help out with Thunderbolt!"

The two Pikachu charged their cheeks and zapped Arbok with a combined attack, causing Arbok to wince in pain and immediately release Cappy. Ariana gritted her teeth as her Pokémon slithered by to her side.

"Now I see why. Arbok, use Glare!"

Arbok evilly stared at the Pikachu, her eyes turning yellow. Both of her targets froze, unable to move an inch.

Ariana snickered. "Crunch."

Arbok bared her fangs and lunged herself at Lightning. Lightning was unable to break free of her stare, but Cappy was able to start moving.

Samir smiled. "Cappy, intercept Arbok with Thunder Wave!"

Cappy nodded and jumped towards Arbok. He then touched the snake's body with his paw and emitted a weak electrical shock. Arbok instantly felt the paralysis ripple throughout her body. Luckily, this broke her stare, and Lightning was able to dodge at the last second.

"Thanks for the save, Samir," I told him with a smile.

"My pleasure, Summer."

"Enough of this!" Ariana said angrily. "Arbok, Poison Sting!"

"Cappy, Hidden Power!"

Cappy created light blue spheres of energy with his arms and motioned them towards the Poison Attack. As the spheres and needles collided and created a cloud of smoke, I saw a window of opportunity.

"Lightning, charge and use Iron Tail!"

My Pikachu ran into the cloud and, using her ears to sense her opponent, found Arbok and smashed her with the silver tail. Arbok, surprised by Lightning's speed and power, was unable to brace herself and crashed into Ariana. Both Trainer and Pokémon fell to the ground; the remote fell from Ariana's pocket and smashed upon impact. The tunnel became silent as the frequency faded from the remote.

"NO!" Ariana screamed. She returned her fainted Arbok and growled, "This isn't over, children! I swear when we battle again, I'll destroy you!"

She then bolted down the tunnel and out of sight. Brock ran over, along with his students.

"Are you two all right?" he asked.

"We're fine, Brock," Samir replied. "Summer and I were able to chase away the leader."

"That's a relief. Those two Grunts also ran away after the mind control wore off. Too bad we couldn't capture them."

"Well, as long as you and your students are okay, that's all that matters," I pointed out.

Brock smiled. "You're right, Summer. Let's head back to Pewter City. Samir, I need to talk to you and Summer about what happened."

Sensing urgency in his voice, Samir and I looked at each other, then nodded at Brock.

Brock then led all of us through the main tunnel. Lightning and I noticed the Diglett were no longer sad, and were happily working with the Dugtrio in the cave. The Dugtrio who helped us earlier saw us and gave us a little dance. I smiled at his joyful dance and hoped to see him again. Little did I know it would be sooner than I thought.

 **Pokémon: Blaze (Combusken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Quick Attack, Double Kick, Flamethrower, Focus Energy**

 **Errol** **(Hoothoot, male): Rash Nature, moves: Tackle, Growl, Hypnosis, Peck**

 **Swirls (Poliwhirl, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Doubleslap**

 **Lightning (Pikachu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Sweet Kiss**

 **Flower (Bulbasaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Tackle, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Sleep Powder**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

Are you excited Samir's back (though it'll be for a little while)?

What does Brock want to talk to Summer and Samir about?


	25. Kanto 23

**Before Summer began her journey to Celadon City, Brock called her to help with an emergency situation at Diglett's Cave. Once there, the two, along with Samir, encountered Team Rocket, who were looking for something. With teamwork, Samir and Summer chased Ariana, Boulder, and Raven out of the tunnels, freeing the Diglett from their slavery. Now, Brock sees this incident as a potential crisis to the Kanto Region. The three now head back into Diglett's Cave to find the item Team Rocket was searching for. What will Summer find, and how does that factor into Giovanni's goals?**

 **Chapter 23: The Game Plan**

Brock, Samir, and I, along with Brock's students, tiredly marched back to the Pewter City Museum. I returned Lightning earlier to give her some rest. After apologizing and dismissing the group, Brock led the two of us to his Gym.

We walked up a flight of stairs behind the receptionist desk and into a small meeting room. The room had gray walls, but it didn't make the room feel depressing. A stone table with six granite chairs laid in the center of the room. A charcoal grey chalkboard at the back of the room and a white ceiling fan were the main eye catchers. Samir and I sat down in the two chairs closest to the chalkboard while Brock walked in front of it.

"Samir, Summer, I want to thank you for help at Diglett's Cave. You two handled the situation well, both in battling and strategy," Brock praised with a calm smile.

But then his smile disappeared, and his tone became serious. "But this incident makes things more troubling. I'm afraid you two will now be targeted by Team Rocket."

"Well, we battled them before," I pointed out. "If we keep training and stopping them, wouldn't that be enough?"

"I wish it were so, Summer," Brock said with a sigh. "When I heard Team Rocket was looking for the mural, I knew it would involve the Kanto Legends."

"Is that what the mural is about?" Samir asked.

Brock slowly nodded. "This one's similar to the mural we found in Mt. Moon, but it's more detailed. I discovered its location months before in Diglett's Cave, and I learned the Diglett and Dugtrio were descendants from the ancient peoples' Pokémon. They are protectors and deter all intruders who want to exploit the mural's rarity and value. I swore to the Diglett and Dugtrio I wouldn't tell anyone about it, and they agreed. I believe the ancient peoples wanted to hide something depicted in the mural."

"Shouldn't we take it out of the cave to protect it?" Samir suggested.

Brock shook his head. "I'm sorry, Samir. The Diglett and Dugtrio are still protective and refuse to let anyone take it outside. Maybe, we can see if they will allow us to look at it."

"It's worth a shot," I said. "Hopefully they'll acknowledge us after what happened earlier."

"I hope so too. Let's hurry and go back before it gets too late."

Brock left a note on the door of his room for his siblings, saying he'll be back tomorrow morning. The three of us then left the Gym and made our way back to Diglett's Cave. The three of us descended down into the tunnel and saw the tunneling Diglett and Dugtrio. The Pokémon stopped when they heard our footsteps and happily tunneled towards us.

Brock solemnly looked at the Mole Pokémon and cleared his throat. "Diglett and Dugtrio," he spoke in a formal tone. "Would it be all right if the three of us see the mural here?"

The 40 wild Pokémon whispered to each other, unsure of what to do. From the looks of it, I believed they were debating about following their ancestral duty or allowing us to pass based on our earlier actions.

The Dugtrio who helped us approached and replied, "Brock, Samir, and Summer. Although we have a duty to protect the mural from foreign eyes, you three have saved us from that evil group. As a token of thanks, we will allow you to see the mural. Please, follow us."

"What did they say, Summer?" Samir asked.

I smiled at my friends and translated, "They'll let us see the mural in return for saving them from Team Rocket."

The three of us bowed in response to their decision, and we followed a trail of 5 Diglett and Dugtrio into the tunnel Team Rocket carved. After about 15 minutes, we walked into a dead end. I was a little puzzled, but then I saw the Diglett making an arc in front of the wall. The five simultaneously dug underground, and the tunnel slightly shook. The wall split open, revealing a hidden passageway into the dark.

"Do you have a flashlight?" Dugtrio inquired. "It does get pretty dark down there."

Samir nodded, opened his orange knapsack, and took out a Flash brand flashlight. He then turned it on, and the flashlight emitted a strong white beam of light. We followed the trail of Diglett and Dugtrio on a slight downward slope further into what I felt like an abyss. After what felt like a couple of hours, we saw something glowing in the tunnel.

As we got closer, we entered a large room with the rock walls covered in shimmering light blue, orange, and yellow crystals. Before I could admire the beauty of the crystals, something above caught my eye. I looked up and saw a beautifully detailed mural depicting the Legendary Birds. The glow from the crystals highlighted certain colors and areas on the painting.

I looked back at the room and saw Brock and Samir lying down and staring at the mural. Feeling my neck was a little strained, I did the same as the two and lied down next to Samir.

After getting comfortable on the dirt floor, I looked at the mural once more. This time, I saw the mural included an ancient map of the Kanto Region, which had more trees and grasslands compared to its present state.

Brock dreamily said, "Even though I've seen it before, this mural's still as impressive as the first time I saw it."

"What's important about this mural, Brock?" I curiously asked.

"It shows the ancient resting places of the Legendary Birds that live in the Kanto Region."

"Really?" Samir said, surprised. "No wonder why Team Rocket wants it! This means they're planning to use the Legendary Birds for their nefarious crimes!"

"I know," Brock said. "That's why I had to protect it. Let's learn from this mural and use that knowledge to prevent Team Rocket from taking them."

Samir and I agreed. I fumbled my Pokégear out of my pocket and opened the Map app.

"We can compare the locations from the mural with the locations on the Pokégear," I suggested.

"Good thinking, Summer!" Brock cheered. "Let's see…it appears Articuno is on a set of three islands to the south, Zapdos is in a mountain range to the east, and Moltres is in a plateau to the west."

"Hmm…" I pondered, comparing the locations with the Map. It seems Articuno is at the Seafoam Islands, Zapdos is near an abandoned power plant, and Moltres is on Indigo Plateau."

"Wait a minute," Samir realized. "Is that why those locations have frequent temperature and weather changes?"

"What do you mean, Samir?" I asked.

Samir lectured, "I read about this in a book at the museum. It seems, historically, these three places suddenly had unusual temperatures and climates. First, the Seafoam Islands are usually tropical, but can experience infrequent snowstorms. There's also an inner cave that's the coldest place in all of Kanto. Second, the mountain ranges near Rock Tunnel are rumored to be filled with electrical energy. It's also known to have frequent thunderstorms; that's one of the reasons why the Kanto Power Plant was built but later abandoned. And finally, Indigo Plateau used to have an active volcano where Victory Road is now. The volcano's now dormant, but the plateau still experiences heat waves now and again."

"Hmm…" Brock thought aloud. "Maybe these are resting spots for the Birds."

"I think you're right, Brock!" Samir gasped. "That must be the reason why Team Rocket wants this mural…to know the locations of the Birds!"

"I need to warn the other Gym Leaders," Brock said. "But let's wait until tomorrow. It feels like it's pretty late."

I checked the time and saw it was 7pm. "You're right, Brock. Why don't we have dinner first? Then we can spend the night here."

Brock and Samir nodded. I took out my Berry gardening kit and removed Oran, Pecha, and Cheri Berries from the dwarfed trees. Samir then cleaned the berries, and Brock cut them up into slices. After taking out the portable food maker, I placed some slices of Berries into the blender and made some Pokémon food. The three of us then let out all of our Pokémon, and we had a quick dinner with the Diglett and Dugtrio. After cleaning up our dinner, Brock, Samir and I laid on the ground, covered ourselves with blankets from our bags, and fell asleep as the crystals shined in the darkness.

"Report status, Ariana!" Giovanni demanded to a monitor as he sat in his dimly lit office.

Ariana showed up on the screen and appeared calm, but a little nervous. "Boss!" she acknowledged with a salute. "The new mind control devices have been tested in Diglett's Cave. We are now able to function through a remote and can affect multiple people's emotions with a flick of the switch!"

Giovanni grinned evilly. "Excellent, Ariana. Any problems with the device?"

Ariana hesitated. "Well, not the device, necessarily. Three intruders were able to destroy the remote, returning the controlled people back to their original states. We were…also unable to retrieve the mural you desired."

She slightly flinched, awaiting Giovanni's infamous scolding. But instead, he paused and rubbed his chin.

"Who are these intruders?" Giovanni asked with slight curiosity.

"Brock, the Pewter City Gym Leader, and those two kids who stopped Boulder and Raven in Cherrygrove City."

Giovanni snickered. "So, we have some repeat offenders. I believe Brock will warn the Gym Leaders about this impending crisis."

"How should we proceed, boss?"

"Stay at headquarters and keep training our new recruits. I shall alert you of any potential operations in the next month. You are dismissed."

Ariana saluted her leader and shouted, "Yes, Boss!"

Giovanni then ended the transmission. "Well… It sees everything's going according to plan. What they don't know is that my mother's seen the mural before and copied down the locations while that Dugtrio wasn't looking. We already have units studying those locations for months! Heheheh…"

The leader of Team Rocket then laughed evilly, stood up, and walked towards an old Champion trophy. His Persian followed his master and stared at the familiar award.

"Soon, Persian. Our efforts in Kanto will be worth it. Our two bases are providing more than enough income for our special weapon. We'll get our revenge on Red by forcing the Legendary Birds to summon their master for our cause and catching it with that new research prototype. Team Rocket will once again rule Kanto! MWAH HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

He then grabbed his black coat and fedora on a coat rock near the door. "Come, Persian. It's time to visit our 'dazzling' base."

He snickered as he put on these clothes and left the room, his Persian purring behind him.

I slightly stirred as the crystals' light hit my closed eyes. Once I slowly opened them, the room came into focus. I sat up and saw Brock and Samir packing up. I looked at my Pokégear and saw it was 9am. I joined in the packing, and after half an hour, we were prepared for the long trek back to Pewter City. The Diglett and Dugtrio led the way, with the three of us following close behind. Once we reached the exit, we waved goodbye to our guides, exited the cave, and walked into Pewter City.

Once we reached the Pokémon Center, Brock said, "Why don't you come to the Gym later for brunch?"

"Are you sure, Brock?" Samir asked. "We do have a meeting later at the museum."

Brock smiled. "Don't worry, Samir. That's not until 3pm, so there's plenty of time. Why don't you spend some time with Summer? You two haven't seen each other in a while."

"Okay, but do you need help with cooking?"

"Don't worry about that. My brothers and sisters will help, if you don't mind them joining us for our meal."

"That's not a problem at all," I said. "Thanks, Brock."

"All right, you two go do something fun. I'll call you when things are done," Brock said, walking away while waving goodbye.

After we waved to our host, I asked Samir, "So, Samir. What do you want to do?"

Samir thought for a little bit, then said, "Why don't we go to the park? We can catch up there."

"Okay, let's go."

Both of us walked east and saw an iron arc with the words, "Pewter City Park" on it. We passed through it and saw fields of flowers, trees, and benches. Numerous wild Caterpie and Pidgey frolicked in the park and played with Pokémon owned by the visiting Trainers.

Samir and I then passed an empty battlefield.

"Hey, Summer," Samir asked nervously. "I know it's a crazy request…but, can I battle you?"

"Sure, Samir…." I responded, surprised at his question. "Why? If you don't mind me asking?"

Samir confidently looked at me and replied. "I want to see how strong we've become since we last met. If Team Rocket will be targeting us, I want to see how we can improve in case they challenge us."

I smiled and said, "I see. I won't go easy on you, Samir."

"I was hoping you wouldn't."

Samir walked to the northern side, while I went to the southern side. Once we turned around to face each other, we gave each other confident smiles.

 _I can't believe this'll be the first time I'm battling Samir. Although he's busy with his internship, it seems he's been practicing battles as well. Well, here goes nothing!_

 **Pokémon: Blaze (Combusken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Quick Attack, Double Kick, Flamethrower, Focus Energy**

 **Errol** **(Hoothoot, male): Rash Nature, moves: Tackle, Growl, Hypnosis, Peck**

 **Swirls (Poliwhirl, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Doubleslap**

 **Lightning (Pikachu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Sweet Kiss**

 **Flower (Bulbasaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Tackle, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Sleep Powder**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What do you think of Giovanni's plot?

Who will win: Summer or Samir?


	26. Kanto 24

**After discussing Team Rocket's operation in Diglett's Cave, Summer, Samir, and Brock went back to the scene to find the mural. The Diglett and Dugtrio, who deemed Summer and Samir as trustworthy, led them to a mural depicting the Legendary Birds and their resting spots in the Kanto Region. Although they think they're one step ahead of Team Rocket, Giovanni knows otherwise. While Brock prepares a brunch for everyone, Samir challenges Summer to a battle. Who will win the battle between friends?**

 **Chapter 24: Defense Makes the Best Offense**

Samir and I stood on opposite ends of the battlefield, giving each other a big smile. A small crowd of Trainers and families formed around us, interested in the upcoming battle.

Samir took out a Pokéball and suggested, "Let's make this interesting, Summer! How about a set of three singles format battles? I only have three Pokémon, and I think it'll be more of a challenge."

"Sounds good to me, Samir!" I accepted with a grin. "Bring it on!"

Samir threw his Pokéball and shouted, "Let's go, Cappy!"

Cappy eagerly jumped out of his Pokéball, ready to battle.

"Guess friends think alike. Go, Lightning!"

Lightning softly landed on the ground and shouted, "Let's go, Summer!"

"You can have the first move, Samir!" I offered.

"Thanks, Summer! Cappy, use Charge!"

Cappy focused his electricity into his cheeks; his eyes then briefly glowed yellow.

"What?! How can a Pikachu learn Charge?" I wondered aloud.

Samir smiled. "Remember that Egg we gave to Professor Elm? It turns out it was a Pichu Egg. Professor Elm gave it to me, and it immediately hatched. He quickly evolved into a Pikachu after I gave him some massages I learned from my grandparents. I was surprised he knows Charge too, but I figured he got it from his parents."

"I see. Guess Samir's saving up Cappy's power. Lightning, use Quick Attack!"

Lightning nodded and sprinted towards Cappy. She hit her opponent in the chest, but he quickly recovered.

"Time for a new tactic! Cappy, Double Team!"

Cappy nodded and created ten illusory copies of himself, surrounding and confusing Lightning.

 _I didn't know Cappy has a defensive move like that! How do I figure this out?_

"Now Cappy, Thundershock!"

Cappy removed the illusions and released a weak lightning bolt at Lightning. Unlike the Thundershock from yesterday, this one seemed to have more power. The bolt struck Lightning, slightly injuring her. She held her ground and wanted to keep going.

"Lightning, Thunderbolt!"

Lightning charged up her cheeks and released a strong bolt of electricity at Cappy.

"Cappy, Double Team again!"

Cappy then dodged the attack through his illusions and surrounded himself around her again. Lightning was frustrated, but she knew not to attack wildly.

 _There must be some way for Lightning to tell them apart! Maybe there is…_

"Cappy, use Thundershock!"

As Cappy charged his cheeks, I saw the opening I was waiting for. "Lightning, use Quick Attack then Sweet Kiss!"

"Sweet Kiss…?" Samir muttered, confused.

Lightning charged forward in a white streak of energy, dodging the Thundershock and smashing Cappy into the air. Although Cappy recovered by spinning around and correcting his position, Lightning jumped after him and created a small pink heart. The heart touched Cappy's left cheek, causing him to become confused. Both Pokémon fell to the ground; Lightning landed gracefully while Cappy hit the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Cappy, are you okay?" Samir asked with concern.

Cappy tried to respond, but he only got up and spun in circles.

"Now Lightning! Iron Tail!" I shouted enthusiastically.

Lightning ran towards her confused opponent, smiling at the turn of events. She charged her tail and instantly swung it into Cappy's chest. Cappy tumbled backwards and fell to the ground, unable to move.

"I guess you win this round, Summer. Thanks for your help, Cappy. Take a good rest."

"Lightning, great job! Come back for some rest."

Lightning looked at me and nodded, running back to me. The small crowd clapped in response to the result. It seemed more people had come over to watch since the beginning of the battle.

"Go, Terry!" Samir shouted, throwing his second Pokéball into the air. Instead of a Pidgey, a Pidgeotto flew out and soared over the battlefield.

"Hey, Terry evolved!" I said, amazed at the agile Pokémon.

Samir nodded and said, "Yeah, our training's been paying off. Despite his docile nature, he loves battling."

"I see. We'll give him a challenge. Go Errol!"

Errol flapped to the ground after being released from his Pokéball. The two birds recognized each other and nodded solemnly.

"You can have the first turn this time, Summer!"

"Thanks, Samir! Errol, use Growl!"

Errol released a low growl from his beak, but it appeared Terry wasn't that affected.

"Terry, use Quick Attack!"

Terry flew up, then descended towards Errol in a white streak of energy.

"Quick, Errol! Use Hypnosis as a counter!"

Errol nodded and released two purple rings. Surprisingly, Terry narrowly dodged the attack.

That was so close! _At least Errol didn't get hit._

"Interesting defense, Summer. But let's see if you can handle this! Terry, Gust!"

Terry aggressively flapped his wings, creating a small whirlwind that engulfed Errol. The Owl Pokémon tried to break free, but his small wings harmed his attempts.

Knowing I had to find an opening, I shouted into the whirlwind, "Errol! Use Foresight to find Terry, then use Peck!"

Errol winced in pain, but he used his purple monocle to find the Pidgeotto. Once he did, he used the power from the Gust to fly up and slammed into Terry with his extended beak. Terry recovered from the attack as the whirlwind vanished. Errol landed safely on the ground, but I noticed he was getting tired.

"Are you okay, Errol?"

He determinedly muttered, "Do not concern yourself, Ms. Summer. I am all right."

"Okay. Use Hypnosis once more!"

"I don't think so! Terry, blow those rings back with Gust!"

I watched with surprise as the whirlwind blew the purple rings back towards its creator. Unfortunately, Errol was just as surprised and was easily hit by his own attack and the Gust. He rolled backwards and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

"Errol, please wake up!" I desperately shouted. But it was no use.

"Terry, finish this battle with Secret Power!"

Terry flapped his wings, releasing streams of green arrows at the sleeping Hoothoot. With no chance of a defense, the attack hit Errol in slow motion. Errol then rolled towards me, unable to move.

"You win this round, Samir," I acknowledged with a small smile. I then picked up my exhausted Pokémon. "Are you okay, Errol? I'm sorry I couldn't help you land one hit."

Errol slowly opened his eyes and whispered, "I shall be fine after a rest. You do not have to apologize."

I returned Errol as Samir returned Terry.

Samir sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and said, "Sorry if Terry was too aggressive. He's normally not like that."

I gave Samir a wide grin and replied, "Don't worry about it, Samir. It shows you trained him well. I guess I need to battle with Errol more. But now here comes the tie-breaker!"

"Right!" Samir said, taking out his last Pokéball.

 _If he's choosing that one, I'll do the same._

"Go Banksia!"

"Blaze, let's do this!"

Both of our starter Pokémon jumped out of their Pokéballs and landed on the battlefield. Instead of a small light green Chikorita, a medium-sized yellow Pokémon with small leaves around her neck and a stronger-looking leaf appeared. The large leaf had a cut shaped like a small half-circle.

I took out my Pokédex and scanned her. [Bayleef, the Leaf Pokémon and the evolved form of Chikorita. A Bayleef's neck is ringed by curled-up leaves. Inside each leaf is a small tree shoot. The fragrance of this shoot makes people peppy.]

"Wow, it's so cool Banksia evolved too!" I said, amazed at how much she changed.

"The same goes for Blaze!" Samir happily gasped, scanning him with his Pokédex. "I've never seen a Combusken up close!"

"You ready to battle one, Samir?"

"Of course, Summer! You can go first."

"All right. Blaze, use Flamethrower!"

"Banksia, shield yourself with Light Screen!"

Blaze released the stream of fire from his beak while Banksia created a glowing yellow barrier with her eyes. As the Flamethrower passed through the barrier, it hit the Leaf Pokémon, but with less power. Banksia winced at the super effective attack, but otherwise didn't receive much damage.

"So that's the power of a Light Screen," I pondered aloud.

"Yes! I thought it would be a good strategy because of the type disadvantage. Plus, the Light Screen will be active for several turns!"

 _That pretty much eliminates my best attack…for now, at least. Time to get in close…_

"Try to counter this, Samir! Blaze, charge in and use Double Kick!"

Blaze nodded and ran towards Banksia with his arms behind him. He then jumped up and attacked, right leg first. The leg hit Banksia squarely to her head, pushing it to her right. Blaze then used his left leg, hitting the same target. Despite Banksia taking two direct hits, she was still standing firm.

"Great job, Blaze. Double Kick again!"

"That's not going to work a second time, Summer! Banksia, grab those legs with Vine Whip!"

Banksia shot two strong vines from her neck, which wrapped around Blaze's outstretched legs. As she held him upside down, Blaze struggled to break free from his uncomfortable position.

 _Not again! I have to act faster this time!_

"Blaze, use Flamethrower on the vines!" I shouted, trying the strategy I wanted to do during my battle with Weldon.

"Oh no!" Samir shouted worriedly. "Banksia, throw Blaze to the ground before he attacks!"

The Bayleef nodded and began a throwing motion as Blaze charged the Fire attack in his beak.

 _I can't attack Banksia unless I also want Blaze to get hurt in the process…Maybe that strategy I saw on TV would help…_

"Blaze, redirect your attack to the ground!"

Blaze pointed his beak to the battlefield and fired his attack as the vines hurled him into the ground. The impact shook the field, creating a large dust cloud. As I covered my eyes with my arms, I hoped my idea worked. Once the cloud disappeared, I saw Blaze slowly getting up and brushing off the dirt from his arms. I breathed a sigh of relief as I noted the softened dirt around him.

"Hey, I recognized that strategy!" Samir pointed out as Banksia retracted her vines. "That guy in the Silver Conference in Johto used a similar strategy with his Blaziken!"

"Yeah, that's right…" I sheepishly acknowledged, rubbing my right hand behind my head. "It was a big risk, but it paid off."

"It sure did!" Samir then noticed our panting starter Pokémon. "I guess one move will decide this battle. Banksia, use Razor Leaf at max power!"

"Blaze, use Flamethrower, full power!"

Both Pokémon charged up their strongest attacks and launched them at each other. Although the leaves and fire clashed in the center, the Flamethrower burned through the leaves and collided into the Light Screen. I thought the Light Screen would continue protecting Banksia, but the barrier faded, causing her to receive the full damage. She then fell to the ground, burned and unable to move.

"Oh, no!" Samir shouted as he fearfully ran over to his fallen partner.

I immediately took my gardening kit out of my backpack and harvested a Rawst and Oran Berry. As I calmly walked over to Samir and Banksia, Blaze took an Oran Berry from the tree and ate it to recover some of his strength. He then put the kit into my backpack and carried it.

"Here, Samir," I said, offering the Berries. "These should make Banksia feel a lot better."

Samir smiled gently and took the Berries from my hands. "Here, Banksia. Eat these."

Banksia weakly ate the two Berries Samir placed in front of her mouth. After chewing the healthy fruit, she immediately felt better and stood up. Samir petted his friend and looked relieved she was okay.

"You've really improved, Summer. I'm impressed."

"I'm impressed, too! You've gotten stronger since Cherrygrove City!" I praised. "Let's battle again next time."

Samir nodded firmly, the smile returning to his face. I put out my hand, and Samir shook it eagerly. The crowd clapped at the good sportsmanship and slowly dispersed. After a few minutes, Samir's Pokégear suddenly rang.

Samir picked it up and listened to the caller. "Okay, thanks." After he hung up, he said, "That was Brock. He said we can head back to the Gym for brunch."

"Okay, let's heal our Pokémon first."

Samir nodded in agreement. We returned our Pokémon, healed our Pokémon at the Pokémon Center, then hungrily ran to the Gym.

 **Pokémon: Blaze (Combusken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Quick Attack, Double Kick, Flamethrower, Focus Energy**

 **Errol** **(Hoothoot, male): Rash Nature, moves: Foresight, Growl, Hypnosis, Peck**

 **Swirls (Poliwhirl, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Doubleslap**

 **Lightning (Pikachu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Sweet Kiss**

 **Flower (Bulbasaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Tackle, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Sleep Powder**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

Which battle was your favorite?

What do you think of Samir's battling style?


	27. Kanto 25

**After a hard-fought match, Summer defeated Samir in an exciting best of 3 battle. Although she won, she knew she needed to work with Errol more. The two then went back to the Pewter City Gym for brunch. Brock decides to travel to Cerulean City to see Misty, and Summer plans to go with him. Although she wants to help the Gym Leaders, someone tells her to continue on her journey. Who is this person, and how will Summer help Errol improve?**

 **Chapter 25- A Step in the Right Direction**

Lightning and I exited the Gym battlefield and walked into the reception lobby.

 _Brock's siblings are really nice. I can't believe we spent four hours playing together! It makes sense that they're taking naps now. I wish I had a younger sibling…_

The door to the Gym was pushed open, interrupting my thoughts. Brock and Samir walked inside, eagerly talking about something. Remembering that I didn't thank him for the delicious omelets, pancakes, and sweet toasts for brunch, I approached the two and bowed at Brock

"Thanks for brunch, Brock!" I politely said.

"You're welcome, Summer," Brock replied with a smile. "I hope my siblings weren't too much trouble for you."

"No, it was no problem at all! We had a lot of fun today."

The three of us then noticed the sun starting to set from the Gym window.

"Summer, Samir," Brock then whispered solemnly. "I left a message to the Gym Leaders about Team Rocket's scheme with the Legendary Birds. I'm going to talk to Misty in person about finding Articuno. I can drop you off at Cerulean City, Summer. You can get to Celadon City by passing through Rock Tunnel and Lavender Town."

"That'll be great, Brock," I said aloud, knowing the reply doesn't hint at the whispered conversation. "How are we going to get there quickly? Errol can't carry the both of us."

Brock and Samir looked at each other secretively and smiled.

"We just got a new Pokémon that can carry two people at once," Samir explained, noticing my confused expression. "That was what our meeting was about."

"Come on, let's go outside and show you," Brock said, waving us to the Gym doors.

We walked into the city, where a cool breeze blowing from Mt. Moon hit our faces. Brock took a Pokéball from his pocket and pressed the button. A large grey Pokémon with large teeth and big wings came out and emitted a light roar.

 _Hey, that looks like the fossilized Pokémon I saw in the museum…But it's actually alive!_

I nervously took out my Pokédex and pointed it at the Fossil Pokémon. [Aerodactyl, the Fossil Pokémon. Aerodactyl is a Pokémon from the age of the dinosaurs. It was regenerated from DNA extracted from amber. It is imagined to have been the king of the skies.]

Instead of attacking me with his large teeth, Aerodactyl gently nudged me with his snout. I realized he was a gentle Pokémon and rubbed his nose. He then growled in delight.

"Now then," Brock said. "We're going to fly on Aerodactyl to Cerulean City. It shouldn't be a long trip."

I nodded, then turned to Samir. "It was great seeing you again, Samir. I hope your internship continues to go well!"

"Thanks, Summer. Good luck with the rest of the Gyms!"

After Brock and I climbed onto Aerodactyl's back, Lightning and I waved goodbye to Samir.

Brock then pointed his finger to the sky, and Aerodactyl slowly took off and soared into the clouds. Despite being afraid of heights, I felt safe being on top of a flying Pokémon. After passing Mt. Moon in just a few minutes, we saw the ponds and blue-roofed buildings of Cerulean City.

Aerodactyl quietly descended and landed behind the Cerulean City Gym. After we got off, Brock returned Aerodactyl, thanking it for taking us to Cerulean City. Brock then quietly knocked on the back door, trying to get Misty's attention. The door suddenly opened and Misty pulled us into the Gym.

"Misty, do you really have to do that?" Brock groaned, while I rubbed my arms to numb the pain. Lightning, luckily, avoided any damage.

Misty bowed deeply and said, "Sorry, Brock and Summer. I wanted to make sure no one noticed you two. Who knows if Team Rocket is spying on us?"

"I don't think they're scrutinizing us this closely," Brock reassured. "Now, onto business. I know you occasionally train at the Seafoam Islands."

"I do," Misty acknowledged. "I've heard rumors about Articuno visiting there. This is actually good timing. I was getting ready to go on a training trip there. I'll make sure Team Rocket doesn't hurt Articuno!"

"Thanks, Misty! I appreciate it," Brock said with a smile. "Just be careful."

Misty cheerfully smiled. "You know I will."

Brock and Misty then looked at me. "Summer," he said. "You should continue on your journey. We'll let you know if something comes up."

"Are you sure?" I asked, a little left out. "I want to help with protecting the Legendary Birds."

Misty put her hands onto my shoulders and said, "Summer. I know how much you want to help. But right now, you should focus on getting the other Gym badges. You can also check in with the other Gym Leaders for any updates. If you do that, you'll be able to hold your own against Team Rocket."

I looked into Misty's green eyes and saw she spoke sincerely. I slowly nodded and said, "Okay. Once I get to Celadon City, I'll go ask the Gym Leader for any updates."

"Thanks, Summer," Misty said. Brock nodded in agreement.

I waved goodbye to the two Gym Leaders, exited the Gym through the back door, and walked on Route 9 to Rock Tunnel. After an hour of hiking, I saw the sunset and decided to set up camp in the grass. While we ate dinner, I noticed Errol was eating slower, as if he was pondering about something.

"Errol, is everything okay?"

Errol looked at me then turned away. My other Pokémon noticed this and stopped eating.

I walked over to my Normal and Flying-type Pokémon and sat on the ground. "Errol, is something wrong? You can tell us."

Errol sighed and sadly said, "Ms. Summer…I believe I should depart this team."

All of us were shocked at Errol's suggestion.

"Why would you suggest such a thing, Errol?" Flower gasped.

Errol stuttered, "I-I am not content about my last performance. My skills…are not on par with…the rest of my comrades." A tear then fell from his left eye.

I looked at my sad Pokémon and said, "Errol…I don't want you to leave."

He wistfully looked at my brown eyes and whispered, "A-are you sure, Ms. Summer?"

"Of course! You're my first Pokémon after all. I know there's potential in you, despite your past."

"How do you have knowledge about my history, Ms. Summer?!" Errol said in shock. "I never informed the others…"

I nervously laughed and said, "I'm not sure myself, but what I'm sure is that you'll become a strong Pokémon. Maybe we should focus on other aspects, like defense."

"Let me help, dudette!" Swirls enthusiastically offered. "I can help him with ripping and shooting the curl!"

Everyone paused awkwardly, unsure of what Swirls said.

Swirls was about to explain when Errol answered, "I believe these are terms for evasion and quick movement, correct, Ms. Swirls?"

The Poliwhirl slightly smiled. "Yeah, Errol. I'm surprised you understood that…"

Errol chuckled. "I believe I can interpret your language based on my Psychic abilities …It is a talent all Hoothoot have to maintain our exceptional time-keeping abilities."

I pondered at Errol's words and said, "If that's the case, Errol, why don't we focus on special attacks? I think you'll be better suited at range attacks because of your weak flying."

Errol's eyes sparkled at my suggestion. "Truly, Ms. Summer?"

"Of course! I wouldn't want you to be forced to use any moves that would be uncomfortable for you. That way, we can cover your weaknesses."

Blaze nodded. "All of us can help you, Errol. Besides…if you left…" He then paused, took a deep breath, and continued, "Despite our differences, you're my first Pokémon friend, and I would be very sad if you left…"

"Us too," Swirls, Lightning, and Flower agreed.

"E-everyone…thank you…"

We all then hugged Errol, comforting our sad companion. I knew he'll become stronger based on our new training strategy. What I didn't expect on was how much we needed his strengths in a dark place…

 **Pokémon: Blaze (Combusken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Quick Attack, Double Kick, Flamethrower, Focus Energy**

 **Errol** **(Hoothoot, male): Rash Nature, moves: Foresight, Growl, Hypnosis, Peck**

 **Swirls (Poliwhirl, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Doubleslap**

 **Lightning (Pikachu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Sweet Kiss**

 **Flower (Bulbasaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Tackle, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Sleep Powder**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

Is Misty right about Summer continuing her journey despite the threat of Team Rocket?

What do you think of Summer changing Errol's battling strategy?


	28. Kanto 26

**Summer and Brock arrived in Cerulean City to talk to Misty about the Legendary Birds. Although Summer wanted to help, Misty advised her to continue. Before getting too far along Route 9, Errol wanted to leave the team because of his recent performances. After some encouragement, Summer decides to help Errol with a Psychic move, although it's a work in progress. While continuing on her way to Rock Tunnel, Summer encounters a rock climbing class and reluctantly joins. What is the reason for her reluctance and can she help someone else conquer his fears?**

 **Chapter 26: Climb to the Top!**

Lightning and I continued hiking in the grass on Route 9. We spent the last two weeks training in the mountains and helping Errol learning a new Psychic-type move: Confusion. Unfortunately, it was more minor casualties that successes. But I knew over time, he would get the hang of it.

"Hey Summer, how far is it to this Rock Tunnel?" Lightning asked with a hint of tiredness.

I looked at my Pokégear. "It shouldn't be more than a few days."

"A FEW DAYS?! I like traveling and all, but this has been the longest we've been away from a Pokémon Center…"

I knelt down and petted her head. "I know, but it's still good to not rush things. Besides, it's not there's any rush to get to the Pokémon Center. I still have some supplies left."

We then felt the ground slightly shake. I nervously looked around, then saw a large boulder rolling down from the mountain ranges to the east. Lightning quickly climbed onto my shoulder, scared at the incoming rock.

 _Oh, no! I don't think Lightning can break that boulder! And it might be too late if I send out Blaze…what do I do?_

Suddenly, a deep, gravelly voice boomed, "Rhydon, Horn Drill!"

A large, gray armored Pokémon with two arms, two legs, and a big horn broke the boulder into small pieces. Lightning and I were shocked but amazed of the Pokémon's strength.

I took out my Pokédex and pointed it at the colossal Pokémon. [Rhydon, the Drill Pokémon and the evolved form of Rhyhorn. Its horn, which rotates like a drill, destroys tall buildings with one strike. It stands on its hind legs, and its brain is well developed.]

"Miss!" A tall, muscular man in his 40s wearing brown and green hiking clothes ran towards us. His brown fedora covered his short, black hair and dark brown eyes. "Are you two okay?"  
"Yeah, we're fine," I replied. "Thanks for saving us from that boulder!"

The man blushed and admitted, "Actually, I should be apologizing. Rhydon and I were making sure the cliffs here are safe when I accidentally pushed that boulder down the slope. I didn't expect anyone to be there. I apologize."

I smiled. "I appreciate the apology. My name's Summer, and this is Lightning, my Pikachu."

The man then paused and gave me a strange look. Noticing my confused face, his face immediately brightened up. "Oh, sorry about that. My name's Al. I teach rock climbing classes with my partner, Rhydon."

"Wow, that's pretty cool! Is that why you're scouting the area today?"

Al chuckled. "Pretty observant, Summer. Yes, I have a beginner's rock climbing class in an hour. You should join us; there's plenty of space left."

I looked up the mountains and started to shake at their immense height. "Uhh…I'm not too sure… I…have some issues with heights from large cliffs…"

"Don't worry, Summer. There's plenty of staff and chaperones that'll help anyone in trouble. Plus, you'll get free rock climbing gear!"

"Come on, Summer!" Lightning whispered into my ear. "It'll be good for you!"

I sighed. "If you say so, Lightning." I turned to Al and Rhydon. "Sure, I'll join."

"Great, Summer! Follow me."

Lightning and I followed Al and his Rhydon to an open grassy area a few miles away.

A large white canopy covered the majority of the field. Several men gathered around a dark blue pickup truck, removing large cardboard boxes from the trunk. When we got closer, I saw them removing the contents: rock climbing tools, ropes, and other equipment. After they finished unloading the truck, they checked the gear to make sure they were safe, then organized them on a long, white table.

"Here, Summer," Al said, motioning me to the registration booth. "You can sign on this sheet. Do you have a Rock, Ground, or Fighting-type Pokémon?"

"Yeah, I do." I took out Blaze's Pokéball and let him out.

"Excellent!" Al cheered.

"Lightning, are you okay with this?"

Lightning happily sighed. "Yes! A break!"

I smiled and returned her. I then looked at my starter. "Do you want to learn about rock climbing, Blaze?"

Blaze lifted up his arm confidently and said, "Yes, Summer! Let's do this!"

I smiled at my Pokémon's enthusiasm. Hopefully, he'll help me overcome my fears.

After I finished signing up, I saw a line of boys behind me.

 _This is just like the fishing class all over again!_

I left the line and walked around the field. I then stared at the tall mountain, noticing how much taller it looked now that we're closer to it. I then turned my attention to the participants. Although most of the boys were excited about rock climbing, one boy looked scared. He nervously glanced at his surroundings with his blue eyes and kept pushing his short blonde hair back. I was able to walk up to him when a man that looked similar to him marched over. He looked like the same age as Al, but slightly younger.

"Come on, Adam! Go get your equipment!" he shouted, patting his son forcefully on the back. The man's humanoid Pokémon crossed his arms and looked very serious. The gray-skinned Pokémon looked like he wore a black and gold belt and black briefs. He also had three ridges on his head.

Trying to be discrete while satisfying my curiosity, I turned off the voice option and pointed my Pokédex at him. [Machoke, the Superpower Pokémon and the evolved form of Machop. A belt is worn by a Machoke to keep its overwhelming power under control. Because it is so dangerous, no one has ever removed the belt.]

"B-b-but Dad…" Adam timidly whispered. I could barely hear the soft tone in his voice. "I-I d-don't want t-to do rock cl-climbing…"

His dad then gave him a stern look. "Look, son. You need to carry on our family legacy of rock climbers. Your Pokémon will help you."

"B-b-b… O-okay…"

But before I could talk to him, Al shouted, "All right, gather 'round everyone!"

Once we formed a tight group, the other teachers and chaperones gathered around Al.

"Welcome to this month's beginner's rock climbing class at the Rock Tunnel Mountains! How's everyone feeling today?"

Everyone cheered and yelled enthusiastically. While I clapped, I saw Adam didn't positively respond.

"Today, we're going to teach you about the basics of rock climbing, safety and equipment. After lunch, we then start climbing up this mountain. It should be an easy climb, no clouds or bad weather today! Now, ready for the lesson?"

Everyone immediately took out notepads and pencils from their bags. While the assistants and chaperones dispersed, Al showed us some of the tools for rock climbing: a rope with a hook, a pickaxe, gloves, a helmet with a flashlight, and a belt to hold everything.

As I took notes, I pictured the scenario of a rock climber. The Pokémon throws the hook on the rope to a place where there is a secure footing. The climber then puts on heavy-duty but flexible gloves and the helmet to protect himself. After tying the rope securely through the belt, both ascend the mountain by gripping onto the cliff, with the climber occasionally using the pickaxe to get a better grip. Once they reach a checkpoint, the Pokémon unlatches the hook and throws it up further. They continue climbing until they reach their destination.

After Al's lesson, we took our lunch break. Blaze and I walked a long table piled with sandwiches and Berries. After we grabbed some of each, we sat away from the others and ate our food on the grass. A gray muscular Pokémon that looked like a small child ran up to us and sat down next to Blaze. He had three brown ridges on his head, similar to Machoke, and looked really strong.

"Who's that Pokémon?" I wondered aloud. [Machop, the Superpower Pokémon. It continually undertakes strenuous training to master all forms of martial arts. Its strength lets it easily hoist a sumo wrestler onto its shoulders.]

"Adam, come here!" the Machop shouted, waving over his Trainer. His voice was the opposite of Adam's, loud and jolly.

"Oh, okay, Stark…C-can I join you, miss?" Adam asked, walking up to us.

"Sure," I said, smiling. "I'm Summer, and this is Blaze, my partner."

"It's n-nice to meet y-you, Summer…"

Blaze and Stark shook hands and ate together, giving us some time to talk with each other.

"So, how do you like the rock climbing class?" I asked, trying to make light conversation.

"I-it's fine…" Adam stated, but looked towards the ground. "But…to be honest…I don't really like it."

"How come?" I asked, pretending to not mention my earlier eavesdropping. His speech changed dramatically from stutters to seriousness.

"I…I'd rather be a spelunker. I prefer learning about caves rather than climbing up mountains."

"You should tell your dad about that."

"I-I don't know…He's so stubborn…and he cares more about his pride as a climber over my interests…"

"You should still tell him. You'll feel better if you do."

"Thanks, Summer. I'll try to do that…"

Noticing it was almost time for the climbing lesson, we finished our lunches and headed towards Al. Once everyone was gathered again, Al slowly put on his gear, giving us details on where they should be placed and how to attach them securely.

"Now…I bet you're all wondering about the hook on this rope," Al stated. After a few nods from his audience, he answered, "Instead of telling you what it's for, why don't we show it to you? Rhydon?"

He then handed the rope and hook to his partner. Rhydon nodded and wrapped the end of the rope around his left arm. Holding the hook steady in his right hand, he scanned the mountain and threw it upwards. The hook flew into the air and pierced into a solid piece of rock about 50 feet above us. Everyone oohed and ahhed at the power and accuracy of Rhydon's toss. After Al showed us how to tie the rope around our belts using several complicated-looking but easy knots, he announced, "All right, everyone. Grab your gear, and we'll help you with throws and climbing positions."

After he said that, everyone except me and Adam immediately ran towards the tables, eagerly grabbing their equipment. Knowing there was no need to rush, I calmly walked over and picked up my equipment. After making sure I had everything, I saw Adam nervously eying the rope.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked.

Adam slightly jumped and looked at me like I was a ghost. "Y-y-yeah…I'm f-fine…"

I smiled, trying to cheer him up. "Don't be so nervous, okay?"

Adam was surprised at my encouraging words. "T-thanks…"

As I walked towards the mountain, I was happy I helped Adam feel a little better. But at the same time, actually climbing the mountain now terrified me.

"All right, Blaze," I said, trying to steady myself. "R-ready to practicing throwing?"

Blaze took the rope and said, "Don't worry, Summer. I'll be here to help you."

Suddenly, I heard yelling coming from my left. I turned towards that direction and saw Adam's father trying to help his resisting son.

"Come on, Adam!" he yelled, trying to tie the knots onto Adam's belt.

"N-no, Dad!" Adam stuttered. "I-I don't w-want to cl-climb!"

His father huffed and growled, "You need to do this, Adam! You'll ruin our legacy!"

Adam became frustrated and argued, "That's your legacy! I don't want to be a part of it!"

His father was shocked by his reaction. He bit his lip and said to his Pokémon, "Machoke, let's take a climb."

Machoke was hesitant to leave, but he relented. Both of them started climbing to the highest part of the mountain. Adam sat on the ground and started to cry. Stark tried to comfort him, but his Trainer didn't respond.

I was about to walk over to him when I saw Al doing the same. I decided to let him talk to Adam, feeling Al knew how to handle this better.

"Hi, Adam," Al said when he approaching the sad boy. "Are you okay?"

Adam looked up at his instructor and whispered, "Y-yes, sir…"

Al sat down and patted Adam's back. "You don't have to climb if you don't want to. We can talk about something else, okay?"

Adam smiled and asked, "W-what do you know about caves, sir?"

Al smiled back. "Actually, I know quite a bit about the caves in Kanto. Would like to learn about them?"

"Sure, sir!"

As they were eagerly talking to each other, I remembered what I was supposed to be doing. I nodded to Blaze, and he wrapped the rope around his left arm. He threw the hook upwards while jumping, increasing the height of the throw. Once the hook hit the rock around 20 feet, Blaze lightly tugged on the rope, making sure it was secure. Rhydon came over and gave us a thumbs up. Blaze grinned at the approval, tied the rope around his waist, and handed the rest of the rope to me.

I took a deep breath and tied it around the belt, remembering the knots Al showed us. After watching the other boys for several minutes, I had an idea on what to do.

 _Okay…here I go!_

I grasped onto a small crack in the mountain with my right hand, then did the same with my left hand.

 _So far so good…now for the legs…._

I found some wider cracks and placed my feet into them. Before going any further, I watched the other boys slowly climb the rocks with their Pokémon.

Blaze looked at the Pokémon and immediately started climbing up the mountain.

"Come on, Summer!" he shouted.

I took a deep breath and followed Blaze's path up the mountain. We focused on finding secure cracks and shifting our weight so it was easier to ascend. To my surprise, the excitement of exploring the mountain outweighed my fear of heights. Once we reached our destination, I gazed at the view of Cerulean City, a town with a tall dark tower, and a long, one-story building that looked abandoned. After that, I noticed how high we were…

 _Oh no…now I have to go back down?!_

"Don't worry, Summer! I'll stay in place while you climb down. That way, I'll save us in case you slip!"

I nervously looked at my starter and felt he was telling the truth. After Blazed climbed down a little and anchored himself into some cracks, he looked up and gave me a thumbs up. I nodded and, carefully, descended the mountain until I reached the flat ground. Blaze then jumped down, bracing the impact as he landed.

"You did great, Summer!" he cheerfully praised.

I rubbed his head and said, "Thank you, Blaze."

Right after I said that, the ground slightly shook. I immediately paused, thinking there was going to be an earthquake. But the shaking stopped, and a strange humming sound filled the air. Although it sounded similar to Team Rocket's radio frequency, this one had more of a crackling sound to it.

A shout then echoed above us. Everyone looked up and saw a man being attacked by a Machoke. As he dodged the Pokémon's fist, the belt around Machoke's waist fell to the ground.

"Oh, no! Dad!" Adam fearfully shouted. He started to turn pale and couldn't move. I then ran over to Adam and Al, seeing what I could do to help.

"This isn't good!" Al said. He then pointed to a spot above the two figures on the mountain. "Rhydon, over there!"

Rhydon nodded and threw a hook in that area. For some reason, the hook changed direction in mid-air and hit a rock below them.

Al gritted his teeth. "Everyone, come down the mountain! We'll help you with the descent."

The assistants on the mountain climbed to the boys and guided them down. Although everyone was scared, they focused on the descent and made it safely.

"Now what to do with them?" Al wondered. "Why is Machoke attacking him?"

I looked at the fallen belt and picked it up. "It must be because Machoke's belt fell off. If it does, Machoke becomes uncontrollable."

Al said, "I can try flying up to them, but I think that'll only make things worse."

"I can try to give the belt to Adam's father," I offered. "Maybe he can put it back on and calm his Machoke down."

"But that's dangerous, Summer! I don't think you and Blaze should go!" Al warned.

I looked at the two determinedly. "I know it's dangerous! But I know Blaze has the strength to distract him, so we can put the belt back on. I also have my other Pokémon as well, so I should be fine."

Al saw my face and slowly nodded.

"Be careful, Summer…." Adam cautioned.

"Thanks, Adam. I'll help get your dad and Machoke down. Ready, Blaze?"

"Of course, Summer!" he said, arm raised. "Let's climb!"

I wrapped the belt around my waist and started to climb. Luckily, our hook was still securely attached to the mountain, so we reached the first leg of the mountain. Seeing that Adam's father and his thrashing Machoke were 50 feet above us, I pointed the same place Al wanted to anchor earlier. Blaze removed the hook from our location and threw it in that direction. To my surprise, the hook accurately hit the rocks. Although I would have questioned this event since Al's hook didn't fly straight, saving the two was more important.

Blaze and I then carefully climbed to where Adam's father and Machoke were. I couldn't help feeling the mountain was giving off some sort of mystical electrical energy, but that was the least of my concerns. I knew I had to be more careful in case the mountain may shake from another mini-earthquake. When we finally reached the two, Adam's father was trying to fend off his attacker.

"Adam's father!" I shouted, trying to get his attention. "This should help your Machoke!"

I showed him the belt, and he said, "Thanks! But how are we going to put it back on? Machoke's not going to let anyone come close!"

After he said that, he dodged another blow from his Pokémon but started to lose his grip. While I thought of a plan, Errol sent himself out.

"Ms. Summer! Allow me!"

I was a little confused by my Hoothoot's words, but then I realized what he was trying to say.

"But, Errol...You haven't mastered that move yet!"

"But what better chance to practice than now? Please, Ms. Summer!"

I took a deep breath and knew Errol was right. I handed Errol the belt, and the Owl Pokémon flew towards the Machoke.

"All right, Errol! Remember to concentrate and focus your energy through your eyes."

He nodded and focused his eyes on the belt in his talons. They slowly glowed magenta, and eventually the belt was surrounded by the same glow. Errol slowly let go of the belt and was able to control it with his eyes. Blaze and I gave him a thumbs up, not wanting disturb his concentration.

But as Errol was about to move the belt towards Machoke, the Superpower Pokémon saw the movement behind him and punched at Errol. The Flying type was able to dodge, but the change in concentration made him drop the belt. As Errol dived to retrieve it, Machoke broke free from his rope and charged after him.

"Errol, look out!" I shouted.

Doing a brave but foolish thing, Blaze untied the rope around his waist and jumped towards the falling Machoke. Errol got a hold of the belt but froze when Machoke came towards him, arms extended. Blaze caught up with the Fighting type and used Double Kick, pushing him to the left and into the ground below. I couldn't see what was going on, but I knew my Pokémon and Al can handle it.

I carefully moved sideways to a flat surface on the mountain. Just as I landed, I felt the electrical energy from the mountain disappear. Not thinking about this, I took out a Pokéball.

"Flower, use Vine Whip and save Adam's father!"

Flower came out of his Pokéball and nodded. She sent out two vines that wrapped around the man's and carried him to our location. Once he landed on the rock, a hook flew up towards my left and secured itself to a pointed rock. In ten minutes, Al's face popped up.

"Come on, you two! Let's get you down."

We saw Rhydon climb up and motioned me to come closer. I returned Flower and walked towards him. Rhydon then lifted me up towards his chest and jumped down. I closed my eyes tightly as we fell, then Rhydon used his tail to soften the landing. I wobbly got out of his arms and slowly nodded a thank you.

Adam and Stark comforted his father's Machoke, who recovered after having his belt back on. He looked miserable physically, but his face fell when he saw his injured Trainer.

"Sorry, boss," he grunted.

Adam's father placed a comforting hand onto his Pokémon's shoulder. "I'm just glad you're okay, Machoke."

I looked at my Pokémon and thankfully, they weren't badly injured.

"Blaze, please don't try that stunt again, especially 70 feet above ground!"

Blaze slightly hung his head in shame. Errol patted his friend's back and hooted a soft thank you. After I returned the both of them, Adam's father approached me.

"You must be Summer, correct?"

"That's right. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I want to thank you for two things."

 _Two things?_

"First, I want to thank you for saving me. Your Pokémon are well trained and truly care for each other. Second, thank you for opening my eyes about my son. I know you talked to him earlier about his dreams of becoming a spelunker. I was too prideful to allow Adam a chance to try other things, and I almost paid the price for it."

"Son?" he said, looking at Adam. "I'm sorry I made you do something you never wanted to do. Can you forgive me?"

Adam teared up but spoke calmly, "Of course, Dad! I actually learned a lot here, despite not wanting to come. Can I try climbing again when I'm older?"

The two then embraced each other tightly. "Of course, Adam. Why don't we explore a cave together next month?"

Adam furiously nodded as he sobbed onto his father's shoulder.

"I'm impressed, Summer," Al praised while we watched a reunited family. "You and your Pokémon showed courage and perseverance. Traits I truly admire. I have something for you as a token for completing the beginner's rock climbing class. He led me to the white tables where the assistants were packing up and waving goodbye to the participants.

Al picked up a large brown case and opened it. Inside was a white helmet with a Flash brand flashlight, a durable reusable Escape Rope with a grappling hook attachment, carabiners, a book about climbing knots, and a Pickaxe guaranteed to crush small boulders and hang onto mountains.

"All of these are for you, in case you go climbing or exploring caves like Rock Tunnel. It also has the shrinking and expanding functions for easy transport."

"Thanks, Al!" I closed the case, pressed the shrink button on the top, and placed it into my backpack. We then waved goodbye to Adam, his father, and their Pokémon before they headed back to Cerulean City.

Al scanned the cleanup and offered, "If you're heading to Rock Tunnel, I can give you a lift. I'm heading to the Pokémon Center there."

I felt Lightning's Pokéball shake vigorously, as if she was excited about not having to walk for a while. I giggled and accepted the offer. We walked to Al's dark blue truck and I hopped into the passenger's seat. Al returned his Rhydon, sat on the driver's seat, and started the truck. We waved goodbye to the assistants and drove to the Pokémon Center

"So," Al asked. "What'd you think about rock climbing?"

"I thought it was fun. A little scary at first, but it was very interesting."

Al laughed. "I'm glad to hear that! It'll take some practice, but I'm sure you'll get it in no time."

Al then paused and continued, "You know, you remind me of someone my nephew keeps talking about. He's a Trainer as well, so maybe you'll see him on your journey."

"Really? Maybe I will. Hopefully he's not like my rival, Weldon."

"Hmmm… What's this Weldon like?"

I thought it was strange he was asking about Weldon, but I still answered, "He's kind of a pain, and he doesn't like me because I'm from Hoenn. But he is a strong battler…"

"I see. Don't worry too much about his dislike of your home region. I think he has a reason that's not about you."

 _I hope so…But how does he know this much about Weldon?_

"Oh, look! We're here already!"

I looked out the window and saw the familiar red roof. Al parked by the building, and we both got out of the truck.

"Good luck on your journey, Summer," Al said, extending his hand. "I hope we meet again."

"Me too, thanks for today, Al." I shook his hand, waved goodbye, and went into the Pokémon Center to stay the night.

 **Pokémon: Blaze (Combusken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Quick Attack, Double Kick, Flamethrower, Focus Energy**

 **Errol** **(Hoothoot, male): Rash Nature, moves: Foresight, Growl, Hypnosis, Peck; learning- Confusion**

 **Swirls (Poliwhirl, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Doubleslap**

 **Lightning (Pikachu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Sweet Kiss**

 **Flower (Bulbasaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Tackle, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Sleep Powder**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

Any people you want to see again?

What caused the electrical energy on the mountain? 


	29. Kanto 27

**During her travels on Route 9, Summer encountered a rock climbing instructor named Al and went to his rock climbing class. There, not only did she learn about rock climbing, she also repaired a father and son's relationship. She received a rock climbing case, including a helmet with a flashlight that would be useful in Rock Tunnel. After recovering in the Pokémon Center, Summer encounters an up-and-coming Trainer and battles his Onix. When the Trainer loses, he angrily releases the Onix. Will Summer be able to help Onix recover from the mental abuse from his former Trainer?**

 **Chapter 27: The Lonely Onix!**

The six of us had a late breakfast in the Pokémon Center's café. Because this Center was smaller, the café only served breakfast and lunch. Most of us were really sore due to the events of yesterday's rock climbing class. I had a hard time getting out of bed earlier, so it was amazing I was actually able to move, let alone eat.

Trying to rest as much as possible, I walked, or what I believed was walking, to a couch where the Pokémon League Association Network was on TV. It was a channel dedicated to battle news, strategies, and updates to current League and official tournament rules. They even showed footages of high-ranking battles and major tournaments around the world. I slouched on the couch, trying to stretch and rest at the same time. Luckily, no one was in the building to judge me. Lightning jumped on the couch and joined me.

"We will now begin _Rising to the Indigo League: Up and Coming Trainers_ for the week of October 27, 2003." After the opening theme, the screen showed a man in a dark suit. He shuffled some papers on his light blue desk and said, "We have three Trainers for our feature today. First off is Weldon Leland of Pallet Town."

A picture of Weldon's face flashed onto the top right of the screen. "This young Trainer hails from the place where many young Trainers begin their journeys in Kanto. He is the youngest sibling in the Leland family, known for their battling knowledge and prowess. His battle style is all-attack, with a defense based on his offense. His knowledge of battling makes him a fierce contender, and he is halfway to the Indigo League. The winner of one of the _S.S. Anne_ 's tournaments, he currently is a heavy favorite to win this year's league."

After the segment, another face showed on the top right. It was a girl with fair skin, green eyes, and strangely, pink, curly hair. "Candy Carter from Celadon City is poised to become the first female student at Celadon Technical University to graduate with full honors and a perfect GPA. She already has the academic equivalent of five Gym Badges and plans to compete in the Indigo League after graduation. Her battle style is attacks with flair and poise, with her entire team consisting of female Pokémon. She also does fashion shows and the occasional Contest."

 _I hate people like that…Perfect in everything…I hope I don't have to run into her before the League…_

Candy's face changed to a slightly tan boy with spiky green hair and brown eyes. "And finally, we have Carlos from Viridian City. He is a member of the Ace Trainer Association, a group dedicated to hardcore battling and competitive spirit. His team consists of fierce Pokémon known for their battling skills. He also has four Gym Badges and is another contender for the Indigo League. He also has a victory dance that's catching on with young Trainers, and we hope to capture it on TV soon!"

 _What a strange Trainer…_

"It appears that's all the time we have. Thank you for watching. Catch 'em all and battle the best!"

The show ended and a commercial about a new pinball game played on the screen. I carefully got up and stretched some more. The extra rest really helped, and I was ready to go through Rock Tunnel. Lightning saw my replenished energy and eagerly jumped onto my shoulder. After checking out, I thanked the nurse and headed outside. The mountain air smelled fresh, as if it recently rained, but I didn't remember any rain hitting the rooftop last night. Before I could ponder much, I saw the mountains and a sign pointing to Rock Tunnel.

The entrance was pitch black; even the sunlight from outside couldn't penetrate the cave's black lighting. Remembering the helmet I got from yesterday, I put my backpack down and tried to find the rock climbing case. I was about to take it out when a boy shouted, "HOLD IT!"

I immediately looked around, dropping the case. I was about to ask who was there when I saw a boy slightly older than me with spiky, green hair and lightly tan skin. He wore a red track jacket and windbreaker pants, white tennis shoes, and black sunglasses that covered his eyes.

"Hey...aren't you Carlos, from Viridian City?" I asked.

Carlos snickered and took off his sunglasses. He spoke in a slight Spanish accent. "Sí. I'm surprised you recognize me, Señorita Summer from Littleroot Town."

"Well, I just saw you on TV and...wait...How do you know who I am?"

"I've seen you on TV too, señorita. You're becoming quite a buzz in the Kanto Region. Not too many Trainers come from Hoenn, after all."

"Ummm...is that the only reason why you shouted at me?"

"One of them anyway." Carlos took out a Pokéball and shouted, "I challenge you to a 1 on 1 battle, Señorita Summer!"

Although I would have done the same thing, I decided to wait and see what his Pokémon was. "Sure, Carlos."

"Va, Onix!" The Rock Snake Pokémon landed on the ground with a large crash. He roared fiercely, trying to scare me.

I stood my ground and took out a Pokéball, "Let's go, Swirls!"

Swirls landed softly and looked at her much larger opponent. She also didn't show any fear, since she saw an Onix before.

"Onix, Rock Throw!" Carlos commanded, pointing his index finger at Swirls.

Onix growled in agreement. He formed a rock from his tail and threw it straight towards the Water type.

"Swirls, dodge then use Water Pulse!"

She nodded and jumped over the boulder. An orb of water formed from her right hand, and when it was charged, she threw it at her opponent's body. Onix wasn't able to dodge and roared in pain from the super effective attack.

"Venga, Onix! Shake it off and use Slam!"

Onix nodded and lifted his tail at a tremendous height. He then slammed it down, hitting Swirls on the head.

"Swirls, are you okay?"

Swirls rubbed her head and said, "No sweat, dudette."

Carlos grinned and shouted, "Finalmente! Finish her off with Iron Tail!"

Onix was hesitant, but started to charge his tail.

Sensing it would take some time to charge because he's a larger Pokémon, I commanded, "Swirls, use Hypnosis!"

Swirls' eyes glowed purple and she released the rings from her hands. Onix tried to protect himself, but the rings hit his eyes, making him drowsy and crash to the ground in slumber.

"No!"Carlos shouted, pulling at his hair. "Get up you, lazy Pokémon!" But Onix refused to wake up

Swirls and I immediately became upset. "You should treat your Onix better."

Carlos then looked at me with hatred in his eyes. "Don't tell me what to do! You don't know anything about me!"

Onix stirred from his Trainer's shouting and slowly got up. "Finally! Use Dragonbreath!"

I was hesitant to attack, but I remembered I could only help by finishing this battle. "Swirls, counter with Water Gun!"

Swirls shot a forceful spray of water while Onix released a stream of green fire from his mouth. The two attacks collided, but I saw Onix had a hard time with managing his attack. The Water Gun quickly overpowered the Dragonbreath, striking Onix in the face. Onix roared softly and crashed into the ground unable to move.

"Great job, Swirls," I praised, rubbing her slimy head.

"Awesome work yourself, dudette."

Lightning rummaged into my backpack and pulled out some Oran Berries I harvested a few days ago

"Here, Swirls," she said, offering her teammate the food.

Swirls gladly took them and ate one. "Thanks."

"Ay caramba! You lost again!"

We all looked at Carlos, who was yelling at his injured Pokémon. Onix cowered in fear and started to breathe heavily.

"I'm getting tired of having to babysit a weak Pokémon!"

He grabbed Onix's Pokéball and threw it on the dirt. He lifted up his right leg and smashed the Pokéball with great force. Onix was then surrounded by a blue sparkling light. "Now get out of here" Carlos shouted, waving his arms.

Onix started to cry and slithered into Rock Tunnel. Carlos was about to walk into the Pokémon Center when I angrily shouted, "What did you do to that Onix?!"

He looked at me and sneered, "I released him. No harm."

"You did harm him! You were supposed to take care of him and accept his weaknesses!"

"If you're so worried about him, you go after him."

"I will." I left in a huff and walked into Rock Tunnel, with Swirls and Lightning carrying my backpack and following suit.

As I entered the pitch-black cave, I remembered why Al said I should wear the helmet. I felt for Errol's Pokéball and when I found it, I sent him out. His wide brown eyes were illuminating in the darkness.

"Errol, can you help me find the helmet in the rock climbing case?"

"Right away, Ms. Summer!"

I heard him hopping to my backpack and rummaging through it.

"Uhh...Summer?" Lightning timidly asked. "Can we go back into our Pokéballs?"

"Yeah…" Swirls added. "It's a little gnarly in here."

"Sure, no problem. Thanks for letting me know." I found their Pokéballs on my belt and tried to find them while returning them. Luckily, the beams didn't cross and instead went towards their respective owners. When I put their Pokéballs back, I was slightly blinded by a bright light.

"Whoops! My apologies, Ms. Summer." Errol pointed the helmet away from my eyes and handed it to me. I put it on, adjusted it, and looked around the cave. Although the flashlight was bright, it didn't illuminate the entire room.

"Okay, we should spread out to find Onix," I said.

"Ms. Summer, I believe we should search as a pair. That, way we would not become lost."

"Good point, Errol. All right, lead the way!"

Errol happily bounced along and scanned the room for any large holes. We investigated every hole that would fit an Onix, but we couldn't find him. After about four hours roaming the three floors and quietly avoiding boys in Rhydon costumes arguing about their favorite Pokémon, I checked my Pokégear and saw it was 6pm.

"We should start camping out for the night, Errol. Although I want to keep looking, I'm pretty tired."

"Agreed, Ms. Summer. I spot a campground signpost and an opening. Perhaps we should camp there."

I nodded and followed Errol to the opening. When we got outside, we saw the sun starting to set over the mountain ranges west of us. We looked around the small campground protected by a ring of rocks. There was no one around, which made the place quiet and peaceful. I let everyone out, and we started to set up a small campfire.

As I was making the Pokémon food and setting a pot of water on the fire to boil, I heard Errol say, "Ms. Summer. A Pokémon's moving near the opening."

I looked in that direction and saw two large, narrow eyes staring at us. "Is that you, Onix? Don't be afraid."

"A-are you s-sure…?" he stuttered. His voice was deep, like Brock's Onix, but with a slight tone of fear.

"Of course! Right, everyone?"

They all nodded and made a space for him around the campfire. Onix slowly inched out of the cave and nervously made his way toward the open spot. When he saw everyone's genuine smiles, he felt more comfortable and started talking to everyone. Flower got him a spare food bowl and he nodded in thanks.

"All right everyone! Pokémon food's ready!" I shouted.

"Yay!" my Pokémon cheered. Everyone stood in line, got their share, and sat down, devouring the freshly made food. After that, I put some dried pasta into the boiling water and stirred it.

I saw Onix stayed in his spot and was confused at the Pokémon eating before their Trainer. I walked up to his bowl and poured some food for Onix.

"W-why are you feeding us first?" Onix asked.

"My food always takes longer to cook," I explained. "It's only fair to let everyone else eat first."

"Carlos never did that with us...We had to wait until late to eat dinner…and it's not freshly made food like this…"

Onix took a small bite of the food and growled happily. He then finished his meal in a large gulp. I smiled as I stirred my cooked pasta with some Oran Berries and dried herbs. While I ate, Flower spent the rest of the meal talking to Onix. I felt Flower understood his situation, as she comforted him with her vines and gentle smile.

When the sky turned dark, thousands of bright stars illuminated the night. We cleaned the dishes and got ready for bed. As I laid out my sleeping bag, a sudden gust of wind picked it up.

"Grab it!" I shouted. My Pokémon tried to reach for it, but the wind carried it upwards. Onix then quickly leaned out and grabbed my sleeping bag, returning it to me.

"Thank, Onix!" I was about to pet him but he slightly recoiled back.

"I'm sorry...I'm still not used to anyone touching me…"

"It's okay if you don't want to be petted. I understand."

Onix pondered this. "Will you ever hurt me?"

I was confused but worried about Carlos' influence on his mentality. "I would never hurt you or any Pokémon in anger. I learned that lesson when I first started on my journey, and I never want that feeling again."

Onix saw the sadness in my eyes and moved his head closer to my hand. My eyes brightened and I slowly petted him. He gave a soft, happy growl, closing his eyes in contentment.

"Now," I said, "to find a place with no wind."

"Let me solve this." Onix curled into a large circle, creating a large wind barrier. "This should keep everyone safe."

"Thank you, Onix. That's nice of you."

Everyone thanked him as well, and we climbed into the circle. After making ourselves comfortable, we watched the stars until we slowly fell asleep.

We all woke up to the sunrise and the Spearow screeching. I prepared breakfast while everyone else got the bowls ready. Onix helped Lightning put the sleeping bag away. After I gave the Pokémon their food, I ate my breakfast of circle oat cereal with Oran Berries.

 _Onix is really a great Pokémon, despite the abuse he got. Maybe...maybe I should…_

"Summer?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and saw Lightning looking at me.

"We're ready to go. We packed everything."

"Oh, thanks everyone. I was just thinking about something."

I was about to return my Pokémon when I noticed Onix looked sad. He then turned towards the opening and began to crawl towards it.

I stretched out my hand and shouted, "Wait, Onix!"

He turned around, and asked, "What is it?"

I looked at my Pokémon, who were also curious about my reaction. I took a deep breath and kept my hand out. "Onix. Would like to join us on our journey?"

Onix was shocked. "W-what? Why me?"

"You're quite strong despite what Carlos says. You're also kind and very understanding. I would love it if you can battle alongside us. And if it's okay with you, can I nickname you Rocky?"

Onix was touched by my compliments, but he hesitated. After some thought, he lightly touched my hand with his tail. "I'd love to join you...Summer."

I smiled back and took out my last spare Pokéball. "Let's do our best, Rocky!"

I threw my Pokéball at him, and he happily let it hit his head. Rocky was captured inside, and the Pokéball shook three times, then sat still. I picked up the Pokéball and happily returned everyone except for Errol.

"Ready to continue, Errol?" I asked, putting on my backpack and helmet.

He saluted. "Of course Ms. Summer!"

He happily hopped into the dark cave and I followed him. After a few hours, we made it outside and saw a tall tower in the distance. I was about to return Errol and head in that direction when I saw Carlos looking at the mountains.

Carlos saw me and took off his sunglasses again. "So, you've actually made it out. Did you find that weak Onix?"

I gave a small smile, trying to hide my anger. "As a matter a fact, I did."

Carlos laughed and wiped away some tears. "How pitiful. You of all Trainers should know better."

"Make him rue those words, Ms. Summer!" Errol shouted.

I nodded at Errol and looked at Carlos angrily. "Maybe it's you who should consider that statement. Why don't we have another battle?"

Carlos chuckled and took out a Pokéball. "Por supuesto. I have a feeling I know who you're going to choose."

I took out Rocky's Pokéball. "Rocky, let's show Carlos our bond!"

Rocky came out and saw his former Trainer. He immediately crawled behind me, cowering.

Carlos laughed again. "What a coward."

"Don't talk to my Pokémon like that!" I angrily defended. Errol also angrily glared at the antagonistic Trainer.

"We'll see after this battle. Va, Weepinbell!"

A yellow bell-shaped Pokémon with a wide mouth and two leaves on his side came out of Carlos' Pokéball. His large eyes stared angrily at Rocky. I took out my Pokédex and scanned the unusual Pokémon.

[Weepinbell, the Flycatcher Pokémon and the evolved form of Bellsprout. At night, a Weepinbell hangs on to a tree branch with its hooked rear and sleeps. If it moves around it its sleep, it may wake up to find itself on the ground.]

"Come on, Rocky," I said, petting his head. "Let's make our first battle together count."

Rocky saw my smile and felt reassured. He left his hiding place and crawled in front of Weepinbell and Carlos.

Carlos ran his right hand through his hair. "This should be facíl. Weepinbell, Razor Leaf!"

Weepinbell shook his leaves, releasing a flurry of smaller leaves toward Rocky's head.

"Rocky, dodge then use Rock Throw!"

Rocky listened to my commands and eagerly moved his head to the right. He then created a rock with his tail and threw it at his opponent.

Carlos grinned. "No está mal, but it's pointless. Weepinbell, dodge with Vine Whip and use Poisonpowder!"

Weepinbell released two vines from his sides and used them to push his body away from the hurtling rock. He then opened his mouth and released a cloud of purple spores. Rocky couldn't dodge the spores, and when they touched him, he twitched in pain. He looked a little sick and slightly purple, but he still wanted to keep battling.

 _This looks bad… Carlos has a good strategy since he knows Rocky's strengths and weaknesses. But I think I know how to counter that defense._

"Rocky, use Dragonbreath!"

As Rocky breathed in deeply, Carlos chuckled. "Seriamente? That's your next move? Weepinbell, you know what to do."

Weepinbell nodded and used his vines to jump into the air.

I grinned at Weepinbell's decision. "Now, Rocky! Use Slam!"

Rocky smiled as well, lifted up his enormous tail, and smashed it over Weepinbell's head. Because the Grass and Poison type Pokémon had a harder time dodging attacks in midair, he took the full damage and crashed into the ground.

"No!" Carlos screamed, pulling at his hair. "Get up, Weepinbell!"

His Pokémon slowly got up, but he looked exhausted.

"Great job, Rocky!" I praised. "You're doing really well!"

"Thanks, Summer," he said, still wincing in pain from the poison. "It's actually really fun battling with you."

Rocky's tail suddenly began to glow silver. I realized his tail kept glowing, meaning he could fully use Iron Tail.

"H-how did you get him to perfect Iron Tail?" he asked in shock. "I was trying to teach him that for weeks!"

I sheepishly answered, "I guess it's in response to our bond of Pokémon and Trainer…"

Carlos paused at my words, then angrily commanded, "Weepinbell, finish this battle with Mega Drain."

As Weepinbell focused a green energy through his closed mouth, I commanded, "Quick Rocky, use Iron Tail!"

Rocky nodded, and despite his pain, swung his silver tail onto Weepinbell's face. Weepinbell rolled backwards but kept focusing. Before I could do anything, Carlos' Pokémon opened his mouth and used the energy that absorbed Rocky's energy. As Rocky groaned in pain, the cumulative effects of the poison made his body shake. He collapsed onto the dirt, unable to move. Although Weepinbell absorbed the remainder of Rocky's energy, he collapsed from exhaustion.

"Todo bien!" Carlos enthusiastically shouted. "I did it! Go, me!"

As he did his victory dance, I immediately ran over to Rocky.

"Are you okay, Rocky?" I asked.

Rocky didn't answer me, and I became worried. Once I got towards his head, I saw big tears streaming from his closed eyes. I gave Errol a silent nod, and he immediately rummaged into my backpack. I then looked at my newest Pokémon, sat down, and softly petted him. Rocky stopped crying and sadly looked at me, as if he wanted to apologize.

"You did really well, Rocky," I praised, continuing to pet him. "You even perfected Iron Tail, despite us battling for the first time. That's a great accomplishment."

"T-thank you, Summer," Onix whispered, giving a soft smile.

"Here you are, Ms. Summer," Errol said, hopping over to us. He had a pile of Sitrus and Pecha Berries in his wings.

"Thanks, Errol." I took the Berries from Errol and fed them to Rocky.

The Rock Snake Pokémon immediately felt better and stood up. He then nudged me and Errol, and we had a group hug. I was about to return Rocky I saw Carlos. He stopped dancing and was confused by my actions with Rocky.

Carlos asked, "Why aren't you upset, Señorita Summer? You lost!"

I got up and said, "Just because we lost, doesn't mean I need to scold my Pokémon. That's not how Pokémon should be treated. If you acknowledge the loss, help them heal, and continue working with them, you'll be able to do much more than just win battles."

"More than winning battles? I'm a little confused."

"Take my Hoothoot Errol for example. We practiced his Foresight to detect things besides fast-moving Pokémon. It was a lot of work, but it was also fun when he was able to do it. Without him, I wouldn't be able to get out of Rock Tunnel faster."

Carlos thought about my words carefully. "I…I never thought of that. No one has ever shown me any other way of treating Pokémon. I always cared about winning that I didn't consider my Pokémon's feelings at all. If you could bring out Onix's-or should I say Rocky's-power from giving him encouragement, maybe I should do the same. I'm sorry I treated you that way, Rocky."

Rocky nodded and shook Carlos' outstretched hand. The Trainer then walked towards his wounded Weepinbell and picked him up. "Weepinbell, lo siento. I made you work so hard without considering your feelings. I promise to work with you and my other Pokémon and get stronger together."

Weepinbell was surprised by his Trainer's kind words but softly nodded in agreement. Carlos smiled and returned him. He then put his sunglasses back on and said, "Good luck on your journey, Señorita Summer. I hope we can meet again soon."

I giggled and said, "Likewise, Carlos. Good luck with working on the bonds with your Pokémon."

Carlos nodded and walked back into Rock Tunnel. I returned Rocky and was about to send out Lightning when a dark fog covered the air.

"Umm…Errol?" I nervously asked.

"Yes, Ms. Summer…?"

"Could you lead the way to the Lavender Town Pokémon Center?"

He saluted. "Of course, Ms. Summer! Follow me!"

He hopped into the fog and followed him into it, unaware of the events happening in the town.

 **Pokémon: Blaze (Combusken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Quick Attack, Double Kick, Flamethrower, Focus Energy**

 **Errol** **(Hoothoot, male): Rash Nature, moves: Foresight, Growl, Hypnosis, Peck; learning- Confusion**

 **Swirls (Poliwhirl, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Doubleslap**

 **Lightning (Pikachu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Sweet Kiss**

 **Flower (Bulbasaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Tackle, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Onix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Throw, Slam, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What do you think of Summer's last addition to her Kanto team?

What do you think of Carlos?

What awaits Summer in Lavender Town?


	30. Kanto 28

**After Summer battled an up-and-coming Trainer named Carlos, she caught the Onix he released and named him Rocky. Although she lost her rematch against Carlos, she was able to help him change his attitude towards his Pokémon. On the way to Lavender Town, Summer and Errol encounter a thick fog. What awaits them beyond it?**

 **Chapter 28: Meeting the GTS**

As I followed Errol deeper into the fog, the atmosphere immediately changed. Not only did the fog turn purple, there was also some creepy music playing. I didn't know where the music was coming from, but that was the least of my worries.

"Errol!" I called out. "Where are you?"

"I am right here, Ms. Summer!" He hopped into view. "It is so difficult to perceive anything. My Foresight appears to not penetrate this supernatural fog."

 _Supernatural is right…What's going on here?_

We then heard someone, or something, moaning in the fog in front of us.

I froze in fear and nervously asked, "W-who's there?"

Instead of answering me, the moaning became louder. Errol and I slowly backed away until I hit something large and solid behind me. I immediately started to panic and frantically moved towards my right. As I did, I heard something small hit the ground. It released a calming melody, causing the fog to disappear. The small purple-roofed houses became visible, as well as the Pokémon Center and a tall black tower.

I looked around the ground and spotted my Soothe Bell. As I picked it up, it felt different, but I couldn't understand why. I put it in my capris pocket so I could put it away later.

"Are you okay, Errol?"

"I am fine, Ms. Summer. It is peculiar that fog disappeared so quickly."

"Yeah, but that creepy music's still playing. Why don't we head into the Pokémon Center? Maybe the nurse knows what's going on."

Errol nodded and followed me. When I opened the door and went inside, I saw a lot of people in the Pokémon Center. Trainers and families gathered by the waiting area and the cafeteria. Others were watching a breaking news report on TV. I returned Errol and gave my Pokémon to the nurse, who was slightly fidgety. I then put my helmet and Soothe Bell away and tried to see the segment.

Suddenly, three slightly tanned men burst through the main doors. The man on the left had short black hair and a black goatee. He was slightly tall and skinny, but was able to carry a large video camera. The man on the right carrying video equipment was a little overweight and bald. The most notable feature was his large brown beard. Finally, the man in the middle was muscular and clean-shaven. His slick black hair gave an air of suave and mystery. All three wore black clothes, sunglasses, and caps with the white letters "GTS".

Excited whispers immediately filled the previously tense atmosphere as the trio continued walking.

"I-it's them! The GTS!"

"That ghost hunting trio? I didn't expect them to come out here."

"Maybe they can fix our ghost problem!"

 _Ghost problem? I know Lavender Town has Ghost-type Pokémon, but not actual ghosts..._

The three men stopped once they reached their destination: the reception booth. They all took off their sunglasses and attached them to their shirt collars. A Chansey curiously approached them.

"Excuse me, Chansey, can you see if Nurse Lilac is available for her interview?" the man in the middle politely asked. Because of his deep masculine voice, I assumed he was the leader of the group.

The Chansey nodded and went into the emergency room. Another Chansey came to the desk and looked at me. I quickly came over.

"Here are your Pokémon, Summer," Chansey said in her sweet voice.

I took my Pokéballs and thanked her. I forgot I could understand Chansey since the translation app was preprogrammed with that species translation.

I was about to go back to the TV when the man in the middle asked, "Excuse me, miss."

I turned my head towards the three investigators.

"Did you just arrive in Lavender Town?"

"Yeah, I did."

The other two men immediately gasped.

"Dude!" the man in the beard whispered to the leader. "Did she have something to do with that fog disappearing?"

"I'm not sure…" the leader whispered back. "I do feel she has that sense…"

"Miss, what's your name?" the man with the goatee asked.

"My name's Summer. Summer Scorcher."

The three immediately became interested. I didn't know them but how could they have heard of me?

"Oh, I forgot to introduce ourselves," the leader said and pointed to himself. "My name is Clark Snagab, the leader of the Ghostly Travels Squad, a.k.a. the GTS."

He then pointed to his teammates. "The man with the goatee is Danny Frog and the man with the beard is Bobby Wingood. They're my fellow investigators and camera crew."

After shaking each of their hands, I felt something strange inside the Pokémon Center. I looked around, but no one was there. To my surprise, Clark did the same thing.

"Sorry for the wait," Nurse Lilac said as she emerged from the emergency room. Her voice was almost as sweet as her Chansey's. "I already have a room prepared for the interview."

"Great. We're ready to start whenever you are," Danny replied.

"Could this young lady join us?" Clark asked the nurse.

She was slightly bewildered but nodded firmly. "Follow me."

Nurse Lilac led us to a small conference room at the end of a dimly lit hallway. Inside the room, six black chairs sat near a black table. A bronze chandelier with six candles slightly illuminated the purple walls. I sat on the south side of the table while Clark and Bobby sat across from the nurse on the east side. Clark gave each of us a portable microphone, and we attached them to the tops of our shirts. Danny set up the camera on a tripod at the northeast corner, hit the record button, and then joined his friends.

"Nurse Lilac," Clark started. "Can you tell us about Pokémon Tower?"

She paused, then muttered, "Sorry…I'm a little nervous."

"It's okay. I know the events six years ago really affected this town. Take your time."

 _Six years ago? What happened that made people still scared now?_

"Pokémon Tower is a cemetery designated for Pokémon in the Kanto Region," Nurse Lilac explained. "It's a six-story tower filled with graves. Trainers and visitors are allowed to pay their respects every day. Mr. Fuji, who runs the Pokémon orphanage in Lavender Town, currently maintains the Tower with his workers and volunteers."

"I see," Danny said. "Tell us about the orphanage."

Nurse Lilac nodded. "The Lavender Town orphanage cares for Pokémon that have been abandoned by their Trainers. Mr. Fuji and his team care for them and help them find new Trainers."

Clark looked visibly upset, but he continued the interview. "Can you tell us what's been happening in the town three days ago?"

"It was nothing out of the ordinary. The town's respectfully quiet to not disturb the spirits. But last week, a creepy song started to echo throughout the town. Some of the townspeople tried to find the source, but strangely the tower doors were locked. A day later, that purple fog rolled in and covered the entire town. People were afraid to leave their houses, and the only place they could see faintly is the Pokémon Center. That's why so many residents were here."

"Hopefully people can go back home," Bobby reassured. "The fog's gone now."

"Yes, although it's strange. What caused that fog to disappear?"

I then felt someone tap my right shoulder. I turned in that direction, but to my surprise, no one was there.

"Is something wrong, Summer?" Clark asked.

I looked at the adults and saw concerned looks on their faces.

"Y-yeah. I thought I felt someone tap my shoulder."

"I think it was a white hand," Clark determined.

I almost fell out of my chair. "H-how did you know?"

"Clark has the ability to see ghosts," Danny explained.

"Yeah!" Bobby enthusiastically added. "He's had it for years."

"T-this is the first time a human spirit has entered the Center…" Nurse Lilac said in astonishment. She then looked upset. "Something must be really wrong."

Suddenly, a Chansey burst into the conference room. "Ms. Lilac! A Pokémon emergency came in!"

The nurse immediately stood up. "I'm sorry, but I have to cut this interview short."

We also stood up as well. "I understand," Clark acknowledged. "This may be related to the events. Can we help?"

"Of course. I appreciate it."

After Danny took the camera off of the tripod, the five of us ran after Chansey. The Egg Pokémon led us into the waiting area of the emergency room, where the other Chansey gently placed a small orange Pokémon with a white mane and black stripes onto a stretcher. The Pokémon was covered in scrapes and growled angrily at everyone.

I looked up the Pokémon on my Pokédex. [Growlithe, the Puppy Pokémon. Its superb sense of smell ensures that this Pokémon won't forget any scent, no matter what. It uses its sense of smell to detect the emotions of others.]

"Now, now," Nurse Lilac softly said. "I need to examine you."

But when she slowly extended her hand towards the injured Pokémon, he bared his fangs and barked, "Don't touch me!"

"Let me help," Danny offered. "Come on out, Cocoa!"

A smaller Growlithe emerged from Danny's Pokéball. He looked at his Trainer attentively.

"Can you see what's wrong with that injured Growlithe?"

Cocoa eagerly nodded. He jumped onto the stretcher and began talking to Growlithe. As they were conversing, I felt something tap my shoulder once more. Feeling a sense of dread, I turned to my right and saw a red and black cap resting on a white bench.

 _That cap looks really familiar…_

I walked over to it and cautiously picked it up. Growlithe saw my actions and angrily barked, "Get away from that hat!"

Everyone jumped at the uproar, especially me.

"What happened, Cocoa?" Danny asked.

Before his Growlithe could respond, I asked the aggressive Pokémon, "What do you know about this hat?"

The room became silent. "C-could you be h-her?" the injured Pokémon whispered. The barking took the strength out of his voice. "M-my master...mentioned a girl who could understand...and speak to Pokémon. T-trapped in...tower. Please...help him…"

Growlithe then collapsed from his injuries. Nurse Lilac urgently carried the Growlithe into the operating room. Both Chansey automatically followed her.

"How did you know what he said, Summer?" Danny asked, puzzled.

"It's a long story… But based on what Growlithe said, his Trainer might be trapped in Pokémon Tower."

"Do you know him?" Bobby asked.

I looked towards the ground. "I...I think it's Weldon, my rival…"

Fear then crept into my mind. _What was he doing in such a dangerous place? D-did someone, or something, get to him…? I can't let that happen to anyone else..._

"Summer...Summer, are you okay?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and saw Clark shaking my left shoulder.

"Y-yeah. I'm okay."

Nurse Lilac then returned. "Growlithe will be fine after a good night's rest. Were you able to figure out who his Trainer is?"

"Yeah...his name is Weldon Leland…" I solemnly replied.

The nurse gasped. "You mean that boy who was here last week?"

"Please Nurse Lilac!" Clark exclaimed. "Tell us about Weldon."

She nodded but was hesitant to explain. She took a deep breath and said, "Weldon arrived at this Pokémon Center about a week ago. I recognized him from an article I read in _Trainer's Digest_. Anyway, it seemed he was training around the area. When that miserable fog rolled in, he decided to help find the cause. After talking to someone on the phone two days ago, he ventured into the fog, but he never came back. I hope he's all right."

"Don't worry," Clark reassured. "Unfortunately, we're pretty beat from the traveling. It's best to rest then explore the tower tomorrow."

"Feel free to stay as long as you need to. It seems the visiting Trainers left after the fog disappeared. There's plenty of room."

We all bowed appreciatively, went to our rooms, and had an interesting discussion during dinner. We spent almost three hours talking about our adventures. I learned so much about the haunted places they visited, making mental notes to not go there. After that, we went into our separate rooms and fell asleep.

* * *

 _A few hours later..._

* * *

"No...no… Get away from me!"

"Summer, Summer. Wake up!"

I gasped and bolted up. Lightning fell off the bed and angrily rubbed her head.

 _What...what was that dream…?_

"Every time I touch her when she gets scared, I end up getting hurt in some way…" Lightning muttered as she picked herself off the floor.

I looked at my Electric Mouse Pokémon and said, "Sorry, Lightning."

"Are you okay? You've been talking in your sleep, and that's never happened before."

I nervously rubbed my left arm. "I...I think I saw a ghost in my dream…"

"Really? Maybe you should talk about it. It'll help you feel better."

"All right. I was in a dark place, filled with headstones. I tried to find an escape route, but a black shadow kept chasing me, blocking every visible exit. It had an evil cackle…"

I shuddered then continued, "I panicked and thought I was a goner. Then something white appeared. I couldn't tell what it was, but I knew it wasn't alive. That white thing jumped towards me...and that's when I woke up."

"Oh...that makes a lot more sense now."

"What does, Lightning?"

"There's a white mist who wants to talk to you."

I freaked out and jumped, hitting my head against the wall. After rubbing it for a few seconds, the room suddenly felt colder. A white mist-like form appeared in front of us. I gave a small yelp and hid under the bed covers. The mist was so bright, the light penetrated through the white sheets.

I then heard Lightning and the mist talking to each other in muffled voices. The apparition sounded like a shrill bird.

"Gosh! I didn't mean to frighten her…" the mist sadly said.

"Don't worry," Lightning reassured. "She's been like that ever since I've known her."

 _Thanks, Lightning… Maybe this Pokémon spirit isn't evil. Doesn't hurt to ask, I guess._

I slowly pulled the covers off my head. "You're not evil, right?"

The mist shook. "Of course not!"

"Sorry for the forward question…"

"No worries, Summer. Actually, you have something that can help free us."

I was a little confused until I remembered what happened earlier. I got out of bed and looked inside my backpack.

"Is this it?" I showed it the Soothe Bell

"Yes it is! When I heard it ring earlier, I knew that will chase that evil force away."

 _E-evil…?_

"Quick, follow me to the tower!" The mist floated through the door and presumably outside.

 _I don't have a choice, do I?_

"Come on, Summer. What're you waiting for?" Lightning softly shouted.

I sighed and took out a blue sweatshirt from my backpack. After I put that and my helmet on, and we quietly walked out of the Pokémon Center. The mist saw us and guided us to the tall, sinister building northeast. The creepy music was still playing, but at a softer beat.

 _I understand what the townspeople mean. I feel something strange inside._

At the Pokémon Tower, the entrance was guarded by two wooden doors. I tried to push open the right door but it wouldn't budge.

"Oh well," I said, nervously laughing. "I guess that means we can't go in."

Right after I said that, both doors slowly creaked open, revealing a completely black room. The mist floated inside, scanning the reception booth. I turned on my helmet's flashlight, and to my dismay, it couldn't illuminate more of the room. As soon as we entered the spooky tower, the doors slammed shut. This made the room darker than the night sky we saw from the windows. I scanned the walls and saw no way to escape, like my dream. I didn't know what to expect, but it would be something that would bring up something I never wanted to remember again.

 **Pokémon: Blaze (Combusken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Quick Attack, Double Kick, Flamethrower, Focus Energy**

 **Errol** **(Hoothoot, male): Rash Nature, moves: Foresight, Growl, Hypnosis, Peck; learning- Confusion**

 **Swirls (Poliwhirl, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Doubleslap**

 **Lightning (Pikachu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Sweet Kiss**

 **Flower (Bulbasaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Tackle, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Onix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Throw, Slam, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What do you think of the GTS?

What made Summer so scared of ghosts?


	31. Kanto 29

**Arriving in Lavender Town, Summer used her Soothe Bell to stop a mysterious purple fog. She then met the paranormal investigation team, the Ghostly Travels Squad. She learned her rival Weldon was in Lavender Town and became worried for his safety when his injured Growlithe came to the Pokémon Center. Summer then followed a misty apparition into Pokémon Tower and is forced to confront her past. What will happen inside, and how will she handle this?**

 **Chapter 29: The Haunting of Pokémon Tower**

"Okay…this is creepy…" I slowly assessed, trying to hold myself together. I looked at Lightning and was surprised she wasn't scared. "Don't you want to go back in your Pokéball, Lightning?"

She firmly shook her head. "I want to help you, Summer. You're still a little scared about being in here."

I smiled. "Thanks, Lightning. Errol, you should come help too."

I sent out my Flying type, and he nodded. "You can count on me, Ms. Summer!"

As I scanned the headstones, I noticed a large one made of marble at the western side of the room. The white mist was standing in front of it. We walked over to it and saw a carving of a bird Pokémon with two heads and feet on the marble.

I knelt down and asked the spirit, "Was that you when you were alive?"

The mist sadly nodded. "Yes. I was the partner for the venerable Mr. Fuji."

"I see." I took out my Pokédex to scan the carving, but when it scanned, the device emitted some static and didn't play the data entry.

The air immediately turned to ice. The mist became frightened and retreated into his tombstone. My heart began to beat faster, and I started to sweat in fear. I nervously got up and asked, "W-who's there…?"

A loud bang upstairs answered my question. Lightning also became unnerved, but Errol seemed to be interested about its source. As if that couldn't be scary enough, my Pokégear rang, echoing in the quiet room. Trembling, I took it out of my pocket and saw it was an unknown caller. I was hesitant to respond, but the phone kept ringing after its usual three sets.

I slowly pressed the answer button and put it on speaker. "H-hello?"

A deep female voice answered, "GET OUT! LEAVE THIS TOWER!" The caller immediately hung up, and my Pokégear suddenly died and turned off.

 _I can't stay in here any longer. I have to leave, now!_

As I ran to the doors, Errol shouted, "Ms. Summer! Look out!'"

He pushed me to the left. When I hit the gray tiles of the floor, a flurry of leaves hit the heavy wood doors.

"Thanks, Errol," I said. "But where did that Razor Leaf come from?"

"Summer!" Lightning shouted, her cheeks emitting sparks. "There's something wrong with them!"

"Wrong with whom?"

I got up and looked in the direction of the attack. To my shock, I saw Weldon and his Ivysaur. I was about to yell at them for attacking us when I noticed their eyes were more sinister and had no pupils.

 _No! They look like...like...HER!_

I felt a panic attack and fell to the floor, cowering into a ball. As I breathed harder, I heard Lightning and Errol talking, but their voices were muffled.

"S-Summer! Snap out of it!" Lightning shouted as she pushed on my right arm.

I then felt Errol touching a Pokéball. He cried out, "I do not understand. The Pokéballs will not open!"

"Errol! We don't have time to get everyone else. Help me out here!"

"Oh, yes, Ms. Lightning. My apologies, Ms. Summer."

He forcibly pecked my right shoulder, and I immediately snapped out of my trance.

As I slowly got up, Errol determinedly shouted, "Let me battle, Ms. Summer! We should be able to find the source of this evil."

I looked at my confident Pokémon and nodded. I then looked at my rival and his starter. "Weldon, you're being possessed, and I'm going to snap you out of it by beating you in a battle."

Weldon laughed, his voice mixed in with a deeper tone. "I've beaten you two out of three times! What more can you prove in another battle?"

"More than enough. Errol, use Peck!"

"Very well. Ivysaur, Razor Leaf!"

Errol used his Keen Eye ability to skillfully dodge the sharp leaves and hit Ivysaur with his sharp beak. Ivysaur skidded backwards and shook off the pain.

"Ivysaur, Vine Whip!"

As Ivysaur unleashed two vines towards Errol, I commanded, "Use Confusion to stop those vines!"

Errol landed on the floor, focused psychic energy through his eyes, and tried to stop the vines in mid-air. Although the psychic power slowed them down, it didn't prevent them from hitting him. Errol was pushed back but was ready to continue.

"Let's try something else, Errol. Hypnosis!"

As Errol charged up the purple rings, to my surprise, Ivysaur did the same.

"No, you idiot!" Weldon angrily shouted. "You'll blow our cover!"

Both Pokémon released their rings, canceling each other out.

 _Ivysaur can't use Hypnosis...Unless he's possessed too!_

"Errol! Use Foresight on Weldon and Ivysaur!"

"What?!" Weldon shouted, shocked that I figured out their scheme. "No, stop!"

Errol scanned the two with his pink monocle and two Ghost-type Pokémon showed up in the center of their bodies.

 _I knew it!_

I moved my Pokédex towards the purple and black gaseous balls. [Gastly, the Gas Pokémon. When exposed to a strong wind, a Gastly's gaseous body quickly dwindles away. They cluster under the eaves of houses to escape the ravages of wind.]

"How dare you reveal our disguises!" the Gastly controlling Weldon scolded.

The two left their hosts and began licking Errol. Weldon and Ivysaur then collapsed to the floor.

Errol stood there and slowly became annoyed. "What uncivilized Pokémon."

After getting over the uncomfortable scene, I realized the attack was a Ghost type attack, which was ineffective against Normal types.

"Errol, swat those tongues away and use Peck!"

Errol happily pushed the licking apparatuses away and stabbed the Gas Pokémon with his beak. The Gastly deflated towards the ground, tired from the attack and the earlier possessions.

"Quick, Summer!" The ghostly Doduo shouted as he rematerialized behind the Ghastly. "Use your Soothe Bell!"

I nodded and took it out of my backpack. I lightly shook it, allowing its calming melody to echo in the room. The Ghastly smiled in relief and slowly disappeared. Doduo nodded and disappeared well.

Errol then rocked back and forth, hooting six times. I felt light touch my face and saw the sun rising from the two east windows.

 _Yes! I've never felt so happy to see the sun!_

As I put my helmet away, Errol and Lightning went to check up on Weldon and Ivysaur, who were still spread out on the floor. I soon joined my Pokémon and saw Weldon and Ivysaur stirring.

Weldon got up first and slowly rubbed his head. "W-what happened?"

"That's what I'd like to know," I bluntly replied.

Slightly confused, my rival opened his eyes. When he saw me, he screamed and recoiled, hitting himself against a headstone.

"How are you, Ivysaur?" Lightning asked as the Grass type starter stood up.

"A little fine, but groggy," he muttered, shaking his head.

"Looks like Ivysaur's happier to see us than you are Weldon," I teased.

"S-shut up, Summer…" Weldon angrily stuttered.

Feeling bad, I was about to apologize when he stood up and returned Ivysaur. He tried to walk to the door but had trouble maintaining his balance.

"Let me help you, Weldon," I offered.

He rejected my outstretched arm. "I don't need your help." This motion caused him to fall to his knees.

"Sorry, Weldon. But you need help," I firmly countered.

I bent out, placed his left arm over my shoulders and lifted him up. For a fit kid, he was heavier than I thought.

"Allow me, Ms. Summer!" Errol eagerly shouted, waving his arms.

I immediately stopped him. "Thanks, Errol but you're still a little new to using Confusion. You might accidently crush him."

Errol pouted. "All right. I shall lift his arm with my wings."

"Good alternative." I took out a Pokéball and let Flower out. "Flower, please help us carry Weldon back."

"Of course, Summer."

She sent out two vines that lightly wrapped around Weldon's right arm. Errol flew up and helped Flower stabilize it. Once we had the right positioning, I easily pulled the door open with my free hand, and Lightning led us into the morning light outside.

We walked for a few feet when I heard Clark shout, "There they are!"

We all looked to our right and saw the GTS running towards us.

"Here, let me carry him," Clark offered.

I nodded and helped Clark move Weldon into his arms. He then carried him into the Pokémon Center, and the rest of us followed them. When we entered the building, Nurse Lilac greeted us with a stretcher. Clark put Weldon on it, and she wheeled him to the emergency room. I returned Errol and Flower thanking them for their help.

Danny looked at me and Lightning and asked, "What happened? Where did you go?"

I filled the GTS in about the mist, Pokémon Tower, and Weldon's possession.

"Hmm…" Danny pondered aloud. "Gastly are not known to be sinister, only mischievous."

"You think something's forcing them to be sinister?" Bobby asked.

"It's a possibility," Clark deduced. "But what I'm more interested in is why did the mist ask Summer to help?"

"Good point." Danny then turned to me. "Why did the ghost Doduo want you?"

I replied, "He said my Soothe Bell can help them."

Bobby stroked his beard. "Soothe Bells are known to calm Pokémon, probably even those not from this earth."

Clark looked out the window and saw the black tower. "We will find out what's going on and help these people." He then turned to me. "Summer. You should check up on Weldon and get some rest. We'll go talk to the people at the orphanage to see if they know anything."

I nodded, slightly yawning. The GTS left the building and walked to the east. I then saw Nurse Lilac exit the emergency room.

"How's Weldon?" I asked her.

She smiled cheerfully. "Weldon's going to be just fine. Luckily, this isn't my first case with fatigue from possession."

"That's great. Wait...possession? How did you know Weldon was possessed?"

Nurse Lilac's smile faded, but slowly returned. "I guess I can tell you, Summer. It may help with what's been going on."

We sat down on a couch in the empty lobby. "Six years ago," Nurse Lilac started, "A man infiltrated Pokémon Tower and did the most horrible thing anyone could imagine...killing Cubone."

I was shocked. I never heard anyone killing Pokémon before. "W-why did he kill them?"

The nurse shed a small tear. "He wanted their skulls. Cubone skulls are reportedly valuable in the black market."

I instantly became angry. That reason was despicable…

"Anyway, in the process, he killed a Marowak trying to protect her child. In revenge, her spirit scared off any visitors and tried to stop that poacher on her own. But she couldn't do much, as the poacher carried Pokémon who could easily defeat her.

When a boy with spiky orange hair entered the Tower, she tried to ask him for help, but he laughed and refused. Enraged, she possessed him in order to use him to stop the poacher. She was about to confront her murderer when another boy wearing a red cap tried to stop her. After a hard-fought battle, the boy with the cap won and convinced the spirit that he will defeat the poacher. The spirit agreed and the boy fulfilled his promise. The poacher was arrested and the spirit decided to stay as a protector to the Pokémon and spirits."

"That's a great story," I said. "Who were those boys anyway?"

Nurse Lilac giggled. "You might know the boy in the cap as the Kanto Champion and the other as his rival."

"Wow…" I said, amazed.

We both stood up, and I went to my room for some much needed sleep.

* * *

Inside Pokémon Tower on the seventh floor, two men dressed in black use their binoculars to look through the open windows. While the man with smooth black hair enjoyed the view, the other with green hair shifted nervously.

"How long do we have to stay in this creepy tower?!" The green-haired man complained.

"Patience, Proton," his companion reassured with his smooth-talking voice. We should be done scouting tonight."

"I can't stand being in here any longer!" Proton shouted. "I'd rather be in a cave than a haunted building."

An elderly man tied to a headstone tried to break free from his binds. "Y-you crooks! You won't get away with this!"

The black-haired Grunt walked up to their captive and knelt down. "Mr. Fuji, don't make this worse for you. After all, do you want more people to get hurt trying to save you?"

Mr. Fuji stopped struggling. "Someone will rescue me. Shin too!"

"Highly unlikely. After all, he's the strongest Ghost Pokémon here."

"Archer!" Proton shouted as he stared at the fogless street. "I think I see some guys in black walking around in town. They look like those ghost hunters."

Archer came over and stared at the men. "So they heard about what's been happening. Well, when they get into the tower, a big surprise will be waiting for them."

He then looked at a headstone near Mr. Fuji that was covered in darkness. A sinister grin appeared, acknowledging the Grunt's words.

* * *

After I woke up from my nap, we had an early dinner. As Lightning and I were about to leave, the GTS entered the cafeteria.

"Hi, Summer," Clark greeted. "Feel rested?"

"Yeah, thanks Clark. How was your time at the orphanage?"

The squad's faces became solemn. I was surprised at their reactions but I knew it was related to the events.

"Well…" Clark said. "We learned Mr. Fuji has been missing since the fog started."

"The owner of the orphanage? Where did he go?"

"The staff wasn't sure," Danny replied. "But they think he might be trapped inside the tower. They said he went to check on the graves, but he never came back."

"This makes the investigation more critical than ever. We need to get ready," Clark solemnly said.

"Wait! What about our traditional Swiftney run?" Bobby asked.

"Oh yeah," Danny said, slightly smiling. "We can't forget that."

Clark smiled as well then turned to me and saw my confused expression. "We usually have coffee at Swiftney before our nighttime investigations. Why don't you join us, Summer? They have delicious hot chocolate, and I'll pay."

"Sure," I replied.

Luckily, there was a Swiftney coffee shop in the Pokémon Center cafeteria. The four of us got hot drinks and prepared ourselves for what would lie ahead. After the break, Danny and Bobby left to get the video equipment ready. I looked at Clark and he was very pensive.

"Summer," he slowly said. "Be honest with me. Do you want to go inside the tower again?"

I thought about his words and replied, "Although I don't want to…yes. I want to help the people and spirits. Why do you ask, Clark?"

He fidgeted slightly. "I know you can see human spirits."

I sighed softly. "I had a feeling you would know. You have the same ability I do."

"I just want to make sure you're mentally prepared."

"I am, and I have my Pokémon by my side."

Clark nodded but I could tell he was still worried. We left the cafeteria and saw Danny and Bobby waiting for us with their cameras, bags, and ghost hunting equipment. We all left the Center and walked quietly to the tower.

As we were heading there, Clark gave his nighttime investigation introduction speech to Bobby's camera.

"We are now heading towards Pokémon Tower, the center of the nightmares for this town. We have our special guest, Summer joining us tonight."

Bobby turned the camera to me. I was surprised but gave a nervous wave. He then turned to camera back to Clark.

"Once we're inside, we hope to rid the cause of this calamity and help the spirits rest in peace once again."

Bobby stopped filming and we arrived at the sinister building.

"Now," Clark said. "Before we begin, let's get a group photo for the blog."

The rest of us nodded, and we took a quick photo in front. I thought it was a little strange to take a photo, but it did lighten up the mood.

When Danny checked the photo, he said, "Hey, guys. There's something in this photo with us."

"What?" Clark and Bobby said in unison. We all crowded around Danny's camera and saw a white mist to the left of us.

"I guess the ghosts really want us to come," Clark surmised. Let's get our Pokémon ready.

Everyone nodded and sent out their Pokémon: Clark and his Machoke, Whaley, Danny and Cocoa, and Bobby and his Magnemite, EMF. I looked up Magnemite in the Pokédex yesterday, but the translation app couldn't understand it.

I sent out Errol and asked Lightning, "Do you want to investigate with us?"

Lightning politely shook her head. "I wish, but I think Errol will be better suited for this."

Errol saluted her. "You can count on me, Ms. Lightning!"

She nodded as I returned her. I took a deep breath and followed the GTS inside. I felt the last bit of warmth from the setting sun as the wooden doors slowly closed.

"Hmm... The air feels calmer compared to last night," I said, looking around.

"That means the evil presence is further upstairs," Clark surmised. "Let's get our flashlights out."

The squad took out three flashlights from their camera bag, I took out my helmet and turned on the flashlight. The air suddenly became colder.

"Hey, Boss," Whaley grunted as he scanned the room. "There's something here with us."

The other three Pokémon agreed. We then saw a white mist sitting in front of its headstone.

"Hey, it's Mr. Fuji's Doduo," I said. Errol use Foresight and the form of the two-headed bird materialized. Apparently, Danny and Bobby could also see him as the GTS nodded in acknowledgement.

"Thank goodness you came back, Summer! And with reinforcements," Doduo said excitedly.

"We'll do our best, Doduo," Danny reassured.

"I wish I can accompany you upstairs, but there's something wrong up there."

"Why don't we scout ahead?" Clark suggested. "We need to set up a camera there anyways. Summer, you and Errol should wait down here. We'll let you know when it's safe to come up."

Bobby gave me a walkie-talkie and I attached it to my belt. The GTS cautiously climbed the stairs to the second floor. In the meantime, the three of us visited each headstone to pay our respects. When we walked around the reception booth, I saw a large portrait of a man with a long grey beard and short gray hair. A menacing looking Pokémon was also in the portrait, but he looked genuinely happy.

"Do you know who they are, Doduo?" I asked.

The bird nodded. "Those two were the original owners of Pokémon Tower: Sei and his Gengar, Shin. They loved the tower and helped the town embrace the respect for the deceased. In fact, Sei is the only human to be buried here so that he and Shin would continue to help the living and the dead."

"If that is the case," Errol wondered. "where might these two be?"

Doduo became concerned. "That's the thing. I haven't seen Sei or Shin in a while. In fact, no one has been to the seventh floor since that fog rolled in. That's where Sei is buried."

"Maybe these incidents are related to them," I said. "I should tell the GTS about this."

"Speaking of Clark," Errol realized. "should have we been contacted by now? It appears to be almost an hour now."

"You're right, Errol," I said, checking my Pokégear.

Suddenly, a loud bang echoed from upstairs. The two bird Pokémon looked upstairs intently while I took several deep breaths.

"We should investigate, Ms. Summer," Errol whispered.

I tried to answer, but my nervousness made me mutter incoherently. Errol was forced to drag me up the stairs, and I didn't protest. Something strange was in the air as we traveled through the maze of headstones.

"Ms. Summer, look!" Errol pointed to a black camera on a tripod near the next flight of stairs.

As we approached it, the air immediately became cold. Two purple ghostly gates materialized and blocked each of the stairways. Doduo shrieked and tried to dissipate, but several black shadows rose from their resting places and held him captive.

I tried to walk to Doduo, but my legs couldn't move. Ten more shadows materialized and transformed into creepy ghosts.

"Join us… Join us…" they moaned as they floated towards me and Errol.

Errol saw the fear in my eyes and tried to use Foresight to identify them. But the ghosts' eyes turned purple, causing Errol to reluctantly fall asleep.

 _N-no...not again…_

The ghosts then turned their attention to me and, with their sinister smiles, surrounded me. As they approached closer, I slowly lost the will to defend myself. I was afraid no one would help me...like last time...

 **Pokémon: Blaze (Combusken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Quick Attack, Double Kick, Flamethrower, Focus Energy**

 **Errol** **(Hoothoot, male): Rash Nature, moves: Foresight, Growl, Hypnosis, Peck; learning- Confusion**

 **Swirls (Poliwhirl, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Doubleslap**

 **Lightning (Pikachu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Sweet Kiss**

 **Flower (Bulbasaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Tackle, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Onix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Throw, Slam, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What is Team Rocket doing in Pokémon Tower?

Would anyone be able to save Summer?


	32. Kanto 30

**As Summer was trapped in Pokémon Tower, she saved her rival Weldon from his possession by a pair of Gastly. Meanwhile, Team Rocket spied on something from the comfort of the tower and the protection of a mysterious Pokémon. The GTS decided to bring Summer to help with their investigation. While inside, Summer encountered more evil spirits, which caused her to lose focus because of her past experience*. Who will save her, and will she and that person be able to free the spirits from Team Rocket's grasp?**

 ***For more details on Summer's backstory, please read "Summer: The Beckoning" in the story,** _ **Backstories: A Window to the Past**_ **.**

 **Chapter 30: The Belle of the Spirits**

As I was losing hope, I heard a familiar voice shout, "Growlithe, use Bite!"

The Growlithe jumped forward, unafraid of his foes, and bit them. The ghosts, shocked by the super effective attack, disappeared. As I gathered my thoughts and woke up Errol, I saw the Growlithe was wearing a pair of what looked like gray night vision goggles.

Weldon ran up to us and asked, "Summer, are you okay?"

"Yeah," I slowly responded, smiling. "Thanks, Weldon."

He looked away and angrily replied, "I'm just repaying my debt, that's all."

"Right...anyway…" I said, changing the subject. "How are you feeling?"

He slowly rubbed his head. "Still a little woozy, but I'm fine."

I became concerned. Recovering from a possession usually took a couple of days. "Shouldn't you get some more rest?"

He paused. "I-I can't...I need to stop them…"

"Stop who?"

He retorted, "It doesn't concern you, Summer. Besides, you apparently can't handle what's going on. Go back to the Pokémon Center."

"No, I can," I firmly protested. "You shouldn't jump to conclusions based on your initial view."

"Ooh...she got you there, master," Growlithe said with a smirk.

Weldon relented, "Fine, Summer. Let's go together."

I was surprised by his suggestion. "You actually want to team up with me?"

He crossed his arms and shouted, "Not on purpose! I just feel we'll protect each other better if we're in a group."

"All right. My friends left behind this camera, so I was going to see if it recorded anything."

"Okay, I'll see if there's a way to break open these gates."

As Weldon and Growlithe looked at the headstones, I took the camera off the tripod and saw it was still recording. I pressed the record button, opened the screen, and rewound the footage. I noticed it started filming an hour and a half ago, so I hoped it would at least show something. When the camera finished rewinding, I played the recording.

All right, camcorder's set. Danny said, making the camera move back and forth.

Clark nodded. Let's get started. He then greeted the headstones. Spirits, my name is Clark, and this is Danny and Bobby. We want to help you stop whoever is responsible for causing you fear. Please give us a sign if you can hear us.

They then walked around the room as their Pokémon tried to sense anything. After half an hour, I was shocked to see a purple shadow descending from the third floor and crawling over the headstones.

Did you guys feel that? Bobby asked. Someone's in here.

Yeah, it got really cold all of a sudden. Danny added. Cocoa lightly growled.

Whatever it is, it seems Cocoa thinks it's negative. Clark said. Whaley scanned the room with his glowing pink eyes.

Suddenly, EMF started spinning around. Guys...there's a strong electromagnetic frequency here… Bobby said nervously.

The same black shadows I saw earlier emerged from their graves and inched closer to the squad. Their Pokémon tried to defend their Trainers, but quickly fell asleep from the combined Hypnosis attack. Although the men resisted, they also succumbed to the hypnotic rings and collapsed in sleep. The purple shadow that orchestrated this event pointed upwards, and the other shadows complied. They carried the GTS and their Pokémon upstairs until they were out of sight.

The leader then saw the camcorder and slowly approached. It then stuck out its pink tongue and cackled, just like the one I heard in my dream. After that, it floated upstairs and the black shadows went back into their graves and appeared to guard the room for other intruders. The footage then played what happened to me earlier. I stopped it and forwarded it, not wanting to relive that again.

Once it got to the end, I placed the camera back on the tripod and pressed the record button. I then saw Weldon stomping towards me.

"Based on your footsteps, I guess you couldn't find anything," I commented.

Weldon was about to retort when Doduo appeared. Weldon jumped back in fright but regained his composure.

"I know who can help," he chirped, walking through some headstones.

We followed him to a headstone with a carving of a large rat Pokémon with big teeth and whiskers. I was about to read the epitaph when a mist emerged from the stone. Errol used Foresight and revealed the spirit.

My Pokédex said [Raticate, the Mouse Pokémon and the evolved form of Rattata. A Raticate's sturdy fangs grow steadily. To keep them ground down, it gnaws on rocks and logs. It may even chew on the wall of houses.]

"Hey, Raticate," Doduo politely asked. "Can you cut the gates?"

"Sure thing," he quickly mumbled.

He floated to each of the gates and broke them open with his strong teeth. After thanking him, the Pokémon returned to his slumber. Without hesitation, the five of us headed to the third floor. Luckily, this floor felt peaceful, but Errol and Growlithe remained cautious and scanned the room.

As we walked through this maze, I asked Weldon, "How did you get in here the first time, Weldon? I heard the tower was locked before."

Weldon turned pale and softly replied, "I think whoever's behind this lured me in here."

"What do you mean?"

He scoffed. "I don't know why you want to know. You won't understand."

Curious, I hinted, "I might…"

"Fine…" He pointed to the goggles on his head. "I got this in Celadon City. It's called a Silph Scope, and it allows the user and a Pokémon to see spirits of deceased Pokémon. That's why I decided to go to Lavender Town to train.

As you may have heard, I went into the fog to help find the source. I couldn't explain it, but I ended up in front of Pokémon Tower. I touched the door handles, and the doors opened easily. I felt that I should've told someone, but I thought I could handle it on my own.

I climbed the first five floors, no problem. But when I got to the sixth floor, things drastically changed. I was attacked by a purple shadow who moved so fast the Silph Scope couldn't identify him. That was the last thing I remembered until you showed up."

I thought about his story and said, "Well, you were possessed, so it makes sense you don't remember that much. But I'm glad you're fine."

He then quickly looked at the walls. I thought he was a little hot from the walking since his cheeks turned red.

We finally navigated our way to the fourth floor stairs. Doduo immediately shivered.

"C-can I stay down here?" he timidly whimpered.

"Sure," I said. "Maybe you can see if other spirits can help."

Doduo nodded and dissipated. Errol and Growlithe led the way upstairs, and we cautiously followed them.

The fog unfortunately returned, but it was thicker than usual.

"Watch out," Errol hooted. "I see the figures in the fog."

The figures slowly came into view, revealing themselves to be the GTS. At first, I was relieved, until I saw the blank eyes and sinister smiles.

 _No! Not again!_

"Quick, Errol! Use Foresight!"

As Errol tried to scan them, Whaley grabbed him and pinned him down. This broke his concentration, and he struggled to break free.

"Growlithe, use Take Down!"

The Puppy Pokémon charged at Whaley and knocked him off Errol. This allowed the Owl Pokémon to fly up and use Foresight on everyone. As I expected, six Ghastly appeared and angrily floated towards us. I was about to take the Soothe Bell out of my pocket when a female voice yelled, "That's enough!"

The sounds of a staff pounding on the ground and a chiming melody echoed in the room. The GTS and their Pokémon then collapsed to the floor. The Gastly immediately became calm and floated downstairs.

"Hopefully that's the last possession tonight," the female voice said. Her voice sounded mystical and calming when she wasn't angry.

As she walked closer to us, Doduo reappeared. "Madame Leota," he reverently spoke and bowed to the approaching woman. She wore a white long dress and hood. Her long, wavy raven-black hair lightly draped over her right shoulder and she carried a golden staff with an amethyst crystal at the top. A Soothe Bell was attached to her golden necklace, lightly jingling as she walked. Her Pokémon, which looked like a ghost with a head and a big red necklace.

[Misdreavus, the Screech Pokémon. A Misdreavus frightens people with a creepy, sobbing cry. It apparently uses its red spheres to absorb to fear of foes as its nutrition.]

Weldon and I bowed as well, our Pokémon following suit. Madame Leota smiled calmly at us.

"So you are the children that are causing that accursed team such grief," she said. "I thank you for that."

"Accursed team?" I asked. "You don't mean-"

"Team Rocket?" Weldon interrupted.

The wise woman's smile disappeared. "I'm afraid they have violated Master Sei's tomb by controlling Shin."

"That would explain that purple shadow…" I surmised. "But what about my friends?"

We looked at the GTS, who were being carried by six women in white robes.

"I wouldn't worry so much, Summer," Madame Leota reassured. My members will take care of them."

"How did you know my name, Madame Leota?"

She lightly giggled. "I know all those who can speak to spirits. After all, I am the leader of the Channelers Chapter on the Kanto Region."

"You mean the organization that assists in caring for cemeteries and other resting places around the world?"

"That's right. That was how I heard about you from the leader that works on Mt. Pyre."

I immediately became quiet, and Weldon seemed to notice.

"Don't feel bad, Summer. You just need to remember what's important in order to break their control."

I nodded and Errol comforted me.

"Now then. You two should rest up before heading to the upper floors. Please follow me. Charlotte, can you prepare our guests a quick meal?"

Her Misdreavus nodded and floated through the ceiling. Madame Leota led us upstairs. Her members were in a corner of the room healing Clark, Danny, Bobby, and their Pokémon with medicinal herbs. Charlotte then led us to a mystical yellow square, where once we stepped on it, I felt instantly rejuvenated.

"Here, children," Charlotte said cheerfully presenting us with a plate of food. "Have some Berries and vegetables."

I took the plate from her and replied, "Thank you Charlotte." I then sat down and placed it on the square. Errol joined me and I gave him some Oran Berries. Charlotte then gave us some cups of water. As I ate and drank, the food tasted much better than it normally would. I guess all the fear really worked up an appetite.

"So this is what an all-nighter feels like." I looked up and saw Weldon reluctant to join us. Growlithe stared hungrily at the snacks but restrained himself.

"Come on, Weldon," I called. "You too, Growlithe."

The Fire type gave a pleading look to his master. Weldon sighed and sat down with us. Errol shared some Berries with Growlithe and they had some small talk.

"So, Summer…Why did I find you frozen like that earlier?" Weldon asked bluntly.

"I-it has something to do with my past," I anxiously said, slightly turning red. "Don't worry about that."

Weldon firmly shook his head. "Don't try to hide it, Summer. I...I…"

"You…what?"

"I...I just want to make sure you don't slow me down, that's why!"

I sighed. "If you put it that way, Weldon...I guess I'll give you the short reason why."

I paused and tried to speak, but no words came out. Weldon impatiently waited but he didn't say anything forceful.

"I...I was hypnotized by two Pokémon when I was younger. Their Trainer was a girl...a girl who was not part of the living… S-she tried to k-kill me…"

I couldn't say anymore and started to cry. Errol tried to comfort to me by giving me a hug.

I thought Weldon would laugh at my sorrowful state, but he solemnly replied, "I see...I'm sorry you had to go through that… I can see why you're doing this. I guess he was right…"

"W-who was?"

"My uncle. He told me about a girl who had to face her fears in order to help others. Based on your actions today, I assumed that girl was you."

I was shocked. "Your uncle? You don't mean…"

Weldon looked at his red Pokégear. "We should get going."

He got up and Growlithe followed him.

 _So he's Al's nephew. I wonder what he's been through to cause him to hate the Hoenn Region…_

I got up as well and Errol flew next to me.

"Are you sure you want to continue, Ms. Summer?" he worriedly asked.

I nodded, wiping away tears. "I'll be fine. I'm counting on you to help me, Errol."

"Of course, Ms. Summer."

Madame Leota saw us moving and walked towards us. She asked, "Are you two ready to continue?"

Weldon and I nodded.

"Very well. I give you my blessing of protection. Doduo will stay here until it is safe to go upstairs. Feel free to continue whenever you're ready."

Clark then walked towards us. "Good luck, Summer and Weldon," he said. "Danny, Bobby and I will help the Channelers make sure the spirits are safe. Be careful."

"We will," we said in unison. Madame Leota showed us the staircase, and we climbed up to the sixth floor.

Once we touched the sixth floor, the room immediately felt cold and was surrounded by a deep purple fog.

"It seems that purple shadow's here," Weldon cautioned, putting on his Silph Scope. "We need to be careful."

"Got it," I acknowledged.

Suddenly, my Soothe Bell levitated out of my backpack and floated towards the next flight of stairs.

"Errol, use Foresight!" I commanded.

Errol nodded and scanned the Soothe Bell. Instead of a Ghastly, a Gengar materialized and snickered. He made a scary face, scaring me and Errol.

"Isn't that…?" I took out my Pokédex. [Gengar, the Shadow Pokémon and the final evolution of Gastly. Deep in the night, your shadow cast by a streetlight may suddenly overtake you. It is actually a Gengar running past you, pretending to be your shadow.]

"Growlithe, Bite!" Weldon commanded.

Growlithe ran towards the Gengar and opened his mouth. The Shadow Pokémon snickered and stuck out his blood-red tongue. He licked the Fire type and pushed him back.

After Growlithe shook off the slobber, Weldon shouted, "Use Ember!"

"Wait!" I shouted. Growlithe immediately stopped launching the attack.

"What for, Summer?!" Weldon shouted, angry that I interrupted his attack.

"That Gengar… It's Shin, the original caretaker's Pokémon!"

"You mean the Pokémon guardian of the Tower's been attacking people?! But why?"

I carefully looked at Shin's eyes. Although it was difficult to tell, the pupils in his eyes were slightly tinged red.

"He's being controlled by Team Rocket!" I shouted.

"You mean with a mind control device? How?"

"We can worry about that later. We need to defeat him."

"Right," Weldon nodded. "Cover for me, Summer. Growlithe, use Bite!"

Growlithe nodded and jumped towards the Ghost type. Shin rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out.

I smiled. "Errol, grab Shin's tongue!"

Errol muttered some choice words but he flew up and got a hold of the slobbery tongue. This gave Growlithe a chance to bite Shin on his right arm. Shin winced in pain, but he was able to shake Growlithe and Errol off. A dark ball of energy formed from Shin's hands.

"Look out!" Weldon warned. "That's Shadow Ball!"

Although Errol was able to fly over the ball, Growlithe was hit and fell over. Weldon gritted his teeth and recalled his Pokémon. Shin snickered again and used his psychic power on our Pokéballs. Weldon tried to take one of his off his belt, but it wouldn't detach.

"I can't use any other Pokémon. Sorry, Summer. You're going to battle on your own."

"Not without my help," a deep female voice echoed.

Weldon and I were surprised and scanned the room. A Pokémon with a skull head and a large bone materialized in front of us.

I took out my Pokédex once more. [Marowak, the Bone Keeper Pokémon and the final evolution of Cubone. A Marowak is the evolved form of a Cubone that has grown tough by overcoming the grief of losing its mother. Its tempered and hardened spirit is not easily broken.]

 _It's the Marowak spirit that protects the Tower!_

"This is not you, Shin," she said, her focus unwavering. "Snap out of it!"

Shin shook his head and threw another Shadow Ball at us. Marowak threw her ghostly bone at it, causing the ball to break apart. She then threw herself head first at Shin, knocking him into the floor. Shin rubbed his head but floated back up. His eyes then glowed blue, giving him the power to push Marowak down telepathically. Marowak struggled to break free, but was under the mercy of the Gengar.

"Let's help Marowak, Errol. Use Hypnosis!"

Errol nodded and made the purple rings. Shin noticed this and formed purple rings as well. Although the rings initially collided, Shin's pushed Errol's back and hit the Owl Pokémon.

"E-Errol?" I apprehensively asked. "Are you okay?"

Errol slowly looked at me, showing me his blank eyes. I gasped and walked backwards. I tripped on a small headstone and would have fallen backwards if Weldon didn't catch me.

"Don't do this now, Summer!" he said encouragingly.

I recovered and said, "Thanks, Weldon." I then turned to my possessed Pokémon and slowly approached him. "Errol, don't you remember me?"

Errol slowly blinked but was still under Shin's control. Shin pointed at me, and my Pokémon charged at me, beak extended.

I braced myself for the impact, knowing I had no time to dodge. I caught Errol in my arms and felt a slight stab in my chest. Thankfully, the attack wasn't as powerful as I thought.

As Errol struggled to break free from my arms, I clutched him tightly and whispered, "Errol, please. Remember the first time we met in Johto? You attacked us because you wanted to become part of a Trainer's journey?"

Errol briefly stopped struggling, but Shin forced him to continue.

"You're a strong Pokémon, no matter what anyone says. I know you can fight this. You can do it, Errol!"

Errol clutched his head and I let him go. Shin tried to regain control, but Errol resisted. In a shriek of defiance, Errol became surrounded in a glowing white light.

"Is Errol evolving?" Weldon asked. I just stared at my first captured Pokémon's determination.

When the light faded, Errol was taller and had larger wings. His brows became larger and brown, and his eyes more focused on his surroundings.

"You did it Errol!" I cheered.

Errol nodded, and I was relieved he wasn't hypnotized anymore. [Noctowl, the Owl Pokémon and the final evolution of Hoothoot. It unfailingly catches prey in darkness. Noctowl owe their success to superior vision that allows them to see in minimal light, and to their supple and silent wings.]

Shin growled in anger and released a ball of purple sludge at us.

"Shin's well trained to know Sludge Bomb," Weldon commented.

"Ms. Summer," Errol hooted. His voice was deeper, but he still kept the British accent. "I feel my psychic powers are stronger."

I nodded, smiling at his suggestion. "Then let's see if it works. Use Confusion to throw that Sludge Bomb back!"

Errol nodded, and his eyes glowed magenta. The hurtling Sludge Bomb stopped in mid-air and was thrown back. Shin was hit, but he was able to straighten himself out.

Shin released a set of purple rings, desperate to win.

"Errol, dodge and finish this with Peck!"

Errol flew around the rings and stabbed Shin on the head. Shin deflated, and we heard a loud clicking noise come from upstairs. I then felt my Pokéballs return to their original states.

As Marowak slowly got up, Shin did the same. Errol and I braced ourselves for another attack, but we backed down when the Gengar asked in a raspy voice, "What happened?"

He then looked at us and Marowak. "Lady Marowak, what's going on?"

Marowak replied, "These children saved you from those horrible men."

Shin gasped. "You mean the ones who violated Master Sei's headstone?" He then growled. "Those men will pay!"

"What's going on?!" a man shouted as footsteps came from the seventh floor.

We came face to face with two Team Rocket Grunts.

The green-haired one gave a soft laugh. "Well, well. It seems we meet again, Summer."

"I guess...umm… Who are you again?"

The green-haired man touched the brim of his hat. "Where are my manners? I never introduced myself to you at our first encounter. My name's-"

"-No time for introductions!" the black-haired man shouted. "Especially since that Leland kid's here."

Weldon smiled. "Nice to see you too, Archer."

"How come I can never get my enemies to know my name…" the green-haired man muttered.

"Anyway," Archer said. "You kids won't interfere anymore!"

Archer took out a Pokéball and was about to throw it when Shin telepathically locked it.

"You will no longer disturb the spirits!" Shin bellowed. Using his psychic powers, he lifted up the Grunts and threw them out an open window.

"Not again!" the green-haired man shouted as they flew out of the tower.

"Now that that's over with," Marowak said. "We need to help Mr. Fuji and check Sei's grave."

I returned Errol, and the four of us headed upstairs to a room with well-tended headstones. Weldon saw an elderly man with a white shirt and khaki pants tied up and immediately went towards him. I was about to join Weldon when a large headstone caught my eye. The headstone was made of granite and had inscriptions in English and Japanese. As I read the name, a figure of a man in long robes appeared in front of me. He looked like the man in the portrait downstairs.

The man bowed to me. "Thank you for saving my tower," he said in a soft, respectful time.

I bowed back. "I'm glad to help, Master Sei."

Shin floated to his master's spirit. "Master Sei, I'm sorry for causing so much trouble."

Sei smiled at his Gengar. "You don't have to apologize, my friend. You were forced to by that infernal contraption."

I looked at the top of the headstone and carefully removed the damaged mind control device. Shim then crumbled it into a ball and destroyed it with his psychic powers.

Sei looked at me. "Thank you for your help, Summer. I'm sorry if I scared you earlier."

"Wait…was that your hand I felt in the Pokémon Center?"

The spirit nodded. "Madame Leota was preoccupied with Shin's actions, and no one else can see human spirits in Lavender Town. When I felt the presence of two people who can, I left the tower to try and contact them. It seems I got your and Clark's attention."

We then heard cooing behind us. We looked in that direction and saw the man and Doduo happily reuniting. I realized the man was Mr. Fuji, the missing orphanage owner.

"So everything's returned to normal," Madame Leota announced.

Everyone looked at the stairs and saw her and the GTS. Danny and Bobby were filming the rescue and reunion while Clark and Madame Leota walked towards us.

The two bowed to the original caretaker, and he returned the gesture.

"Let me return this to you, Summer," Shin said, giving me my Soothe Bell back.

"Thank you, Shin." The Gengar smiled genuinely, just like his portrait downstairs.

"Now, Summer," Madame Leota said. "Let's make sure all of the spirits are resting peacefully by ringing our Soothe Bells."

I nodded, and the Channeler took hers off her neck. We then rang the bells. The ringing was amplified and echoed throughout the building.

Sei breathed a sigh of relief. "I feel the last of the negativity leaving. The spirits should all be at rest now."

"That's great," Clark said. "Everyone ready to go?"

Weldon and I nodded. Sei and Shin waved goodbye and slowly disappeared. We walked back down to the lobby, where the morning sun appeared once more from the windows. Madame Leota stayed behind and waved goodbye while the GTS, Weldon, Mr. Fuji, and I left the tower.

"That was certainly an eventful investigation," Clark said.

"You said it," Danny replied.

Mr. Fuji looked at us and said, "Thank you for saving me."

Bobby replied, "You should be thanking those kids for saving you."

"Indeed." The elderly man looked at us. "Please take these as a present."

He handed Weldon and me cards with a Pokéball-decorated flute. "These are download cards for the Pokéflute application on Pokégears. They'll either wake people and Pokémon up or put them to sleep depending on how you play the tune."

We thanked him for the gift, and I made a mental note to add it later.

"Now, I must return to the orphanage. Good luck, you two."

We waved to Mr. Fuji as he went back into town. Clark then led the rest of his team, Weldon, and I back to the Pokémon Center.

Nurse Lilac saw us as we came inside. "Thank goodness you're alright. Chansey, please heal their Pokémon."

Her two Chansey nodded. We placed our Pokéballs in separate trays, and they took them to the healing station.

"Everything should be back to normal," Clark informed her. "Mr. Fuji's safe and has gone back to the orphanage. "

"Thank you so much! I'll visit him later."

"We'll join you," Clark offered. She nodded and went to help some Trainers who just entered. Danny and Bobby then went to their rooms to recharge their cameras.

"Summer, Weldon, thank you for saving us in the tower." Clark gratefully said.

"I'm just glad you guys are okay," I said.

"Why don't we take another picture outside of the tower when Danny and Bobby come back? You can join us this time, Weldon."

"Oh. Umm...sure," he said, unsure about being around us.

When Bobby and Danny returned with their cameras, we walked back to Pokémon Tower and took another picture in front. Danny printed two photos from the base camp and gave us each one.

When I looked at it, I smiled. Sei and Shin seemed to have decided to join us, happily smiling at the camera. I carefully put the picture into my backpack, making sure it stayed flat. We then returned to the Pokémon Center and got our Pokémon back.

"I should get going," I said.

Clark nodded. "Can we exchange Pokégear numbers? I'll let you know when the episode comes out. Who knows? Maybe we'll meet again at another haunted place."

I laughed. "We'll see."

I shook hands with the GTS, and they went into the hallway.

I looked at Weldon and saw he was talking to someone on his Pokégear. When he finished talking, he said, "I need to get going."

"Oh," I said, slightly surprised. "Thank you, Weldon. Let's battle when we meet up again."

He looked at the door and I thought I saw a small smile. "Until next time."

He left the building and headed north. I sighed and got my things ready for the next stretch to Celadon City. I waved goodbye to Nurse Lilac and walked west towards Route 8.

 **Pokémon: Blaze (Combusken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Quick Attack, Double Kick, Flamethrower, Focus Energy**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Foresight, Confusion, Hypnosis, Peck**

 **Swirls (Poliwhirl, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Doubleslap**

 **Lightning (Pikachu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Sweet Kiss**

 **Flower (Bulbasaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Tackle, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Onix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Throw, Slam, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

Would you want the GTS to return at another haunted location?

Where is Weldon going? (Side chapter foreshadowing!)

What do you think of Errol's evolution?


	33. Kanto SC1

**Welcome to the first side chapter for the Kanto story! Summer may not be the main character in these chapters, but the events will factor into her journey. Thank you for everyone who voted in the poll! Based on the results, this chapter and future ones will be written in the third person narrative and will be published in the main story. Let me know how I can improve my writing, as the side stories and a special story will also be in the third person. Now, onto the first side chapter!**

 **Side Chapter 1: Power Times Dos**

"So, Samir," Brock asked his intern as they were flying on Aerodactyl. "Are you ready to meet Lt. Surge and his mentee?"

Samir shifted anxiously. "I-I guess. I didn't know Lt. Surge has a mentee."

Brock smiled. "Yeah, I'm just as surprised as you are. Anyway, I'm going to drop you off."

"What?! You're not going to come with me?"

"I would, but I have a meeting with another Gym Leader. But you'll be fine."

Samir wasn't so sure. He'd never been by himself for something of this importance. Plus, he was still getting used to battling like those who were planning to compete in the Indigo League.

The rest of the flight was silent until they spotted a long, abandoned building in between some mountains and a river. Aerodactyl saw a good landing spot and descended near the building. Samir slowly got off the ancient Pokémon's back.

"Good luck, Samir!" Brock shouted. He waved goodbye and the Aerodactyl flew towards the southwest.

As Samir looked at the broken windows and rusted pipes leading to a broken generator, a booming voice shouted, "YOU'RE LATE, SOLDIER!"

Samir jumped and turned around. A tall man in an army uniform and a familiar Trainer were waiting in front of the entrance.

"Weldon, what are you doing here?" the research intern asked. "I haven't seen you since the Pallet Town New Trainers Festival."

"Weldon, you know this nerd?" Lt. Surge asked his mentee.

Samir became slightly upset. _Nerd?! Well, better than geek, I suppose._

"Yes, sir," Weldon responded. "He's one of Summer's friends as well."

The Gym Leader laughed. "So you know her as well! What a small world."

"Anyway, what are we doing at the old power plant?" Weldon asked.

Lt. Surge looked at the dilapidated building with a smile. "I'm sure you know the reason Samir, based on what Brock told me."

"You think Zapdos is here now?" Samir asked, astonished.

The Gym Leader nodded. "Weldon told me his uncle's rock climbing class recently experienced some electrical interference on the mountains. That means Zapdos arrived that day."

"So we're here to capture Zapdos?" Weldon asked.

"No. If we do forcefully, Zapdos will become angry and not listen to us. We have to convince him to join us."

"And how are we going to do that?!" Weldon shouted, frustrated at this course of action.

"Stand down, Weldon. We just have to go inside but anticipate the worst."

The two boys nodded and followed Lt. Surge into the building. The doors still held up despite their smashed condition, and the three entered a lobby with broken walls and loose cables and wires.

"Be careful about those wires," Lt. Surge warned. "They might be active because of Zapdos' presence."

Samir nodded and carefully walked around them. After walking through a maze of a building, the trio ran into a boy and spiky yellow hair and his medium-sized yellow Pokémon with black stripes and two antennae.

"Rai, is that you?" Samir asked, recognizing him from his time in Viridian Forest.

The boy and his Electabuzz looked at them. "Yeah. It's good to see you again. Samir, right?"

Samir nodded.

"I have to thank you and your friend for clearing things up for me in Viridian Forest," Rai said, gratefully shaking Samir's hand. "I'm now a member of the Random Egg program."

"You mean the organization that lets Trainer adopt abandoned Eggs?! That's so amazing!"

"Right! My team's a testament to that."

"Ahem!" Lt. Surge coughed. The boys stopped their conversation and looked at the burly Gym Leader.

"If we're done with catching up...we need to get going."

"Sorry," Rai apologized. "Can I join you guys? I kind of got lost in here."

Weldon was about to say no when Lt. Surge interrupted. "Sure. We need more troops where we're going."

Rai eagerly followed them as they ventured farther into the abandoned building. After about ten minutes, the lights suddenly flickered and turned on.

"What was that?" Samir asked.

Lt. Surge put on his sunglasses. "We're getting close. Stay together and be cautious."

The boys nodded and slowly walked behind him. Samir stayed slightly behind, not wanting to interfere. Suddenly, he felt a small spark course through his body. He paused and felt it coming from an abandoned office. He was curious of the source but knew he needed to stay with the group. When a stronger surge hit him, he was forced to leave the group and enter the room.

The office was in disrepair, with torn papers strewn along the floor and damaged desk. As Samir looked at the desk, something shiny caught his eye. He walked to a metal lamp that was broken in two. Inside the base of the lamp was a bright red watch.

Samir carefully picked it up. The watch looked ordinary except for one feature: the minute, hour, and second hands were all in different colors. The hour hand was blue, the minute red, and the second yellow. The watch wasn't working, which slightly disappointed him. Suddenly, a strange tingling feeling came over him. It appeared the watch wanted him to be his owner. As Samir put the watch on, He watched in surprise as the hands immediately moved to the correct time. Before he could think about it, Weldon appeared at the doorway.

"Come on, Samir! The Lieutenant found something."

Samir nodded and followed his friend. When they approached the Gym Leader and Rai, a loud screech echoed throughout the building. The men covered their ears, and a group of Voltorb and Magnemite appeared.

"A Voltorb and Magnemite ambush!" Lt. Surge cried. "Boys, time for war!"

As he sent out Sarge, his Raichu, Weldon sent out Geodude and Rai sent out a red Pokémon with a puffy looking head. Samir sent out Banksia, who was ready to defend her Trainer. The Electric types released a combined bolt of electricity.

"Banksia, Light Screen!" Samir commanded. Banksia jumped in front and created a yellow barrier, reducing the damage to her allies.

"Good thinking, Samir!" Rai complimented. "Magby, Fire Spin!" Magby released a ring of fire that surrounded the Voltorb and Magnemite. The Magnemite fainted from the intense heat, but the Voltorb resisted most of the damage.

"Geodude, Rollout!" Weldon commanded. Geodude quickly rolled into the fire and hit the Voltorb into the air.

"Excellent, Weldon! Sarge, Mega Punch!" Lt. Surge shouted, punching the air. Sarge jumped up and punched one of the Voltorb, knocking it into its companions. After the impact, the Voltorb started to shake violently.

"Quick everyone, behind me!" Rai shouted. Once everyone was behind him, he shouted, "Electabuzz, Magby! Use double Protect!"

His Pokémon nodded and created a powerful translucent barrier around everyone. The Voltorb exploded, sending shockwaves throughout the building. This made the ceiling collapse, revealing the blue sky above. Because of the Protect barrier, the group escaped unharmed. Once the vibrations subsided, Electabuzz and Magby stopped the barrier.

 _So, you're stronger than I thought_ , a deep, crackling voice echoed in Samir's head.

"Huh?" he responded looking around. "Who said that?"

"Who said what, Samir?" Weldon asked.

"You mean you didn't hear that?"

 _I guess it's time for me to appear,_ the mysterious voice said, then cackled.

A loud humming noise started, and dark clouds suddenly covered the clear sky. A large yellow bird with jagged feathers descended from the sky and landed inside the structure.

 _I-it can't be…_ Samir thought, shocked at the sight of the bird _. It's Zapdos, the Legendary Bird of Thunderstorms! And I think that's the same one I saw over Viridian City!_

Everyone else was in awe of the sight. "I never thought the day would come that I would see Zapdos up close," Lt. Surge said.

Zapdos looked at each person carefully, paying very close attention to Samir. Samir felt the same tingling sensation from earlier when he touched the watch. As he approached closer to the Pokémon, several smoke bombs fell to the ground, creating a smoke distraction.

"Boys!" Lt. Surge shouted. "Looks like our real enemy's here!"

Two men laughed, and when the smoke cleared, revealing themselves as Archer and Proton.

"Team Rocket!"Weldon angrily shouted.

Archer and Lt. Surge locked eyes with each other.

"Nice to see you again, Surge," he said, mockingly bowing.

Lt. Surge scoffed. "You're no friend of mine, Archer. If I know you, you're here to capture Zapdos."

The Grunt laughed. "Nothing gets past you, Surge." He then became serious. "Let us capture Zapdos, and we'll leave you and your 'comrades' unharmed."

A sudden wave of determination crashed into Samir's mind. He couldn't explain it, but he felt he needed to protect Zapdos at all costs. He looked at his new watch and nodded.

"I won't let you two take Zapdos!" Samir shouted as he placed himself in front of the Legendary Pokémon. His friends were shocked by his unusual outburst. Zapdos, however, was curious at his actions.

Archer and Proton stared at the kid. "Isn't that the kid that helped ruin Ariana's plans?" Proton asked.

"It appears so," Archer acknowledged. He then gave a sinister smile. "How about a deal, kid?" We battle one on one. The winner gets Zapdos."

"Let me do it, Samir," Weldon offered. "I can handle Archer."

Samir looked at his friend and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Weldon. This is something I have to do on my own."

Weldon was surprised, but he nodded and returned to the rest of the group.

"Are you ready, Banksia?" the intern asked his starter. She nodded and walked forward.

Archer chuckled. "This should be easy. Golbat, time for battle!"

The Grunt sent out a large blue bat with purple wings, large eyes and fangs, and a long tongue. He looked at Banksia and salivated.

"Your move, kid," Archer offered.

"Banksia, set up a Light Screen!"

She nodded and created a yellow translucent barrier.

"You think a flimsy defense is going to stop us?!" Archer mocked. "Golbat, Wing Attack!"

Golbat flew towards Banksia with his glowing arms. Samir was shocked at the Light Screen did nothing to stop the Bat Pokémon. Banksia was hit by the super effective attack but stood her ground.

 _I forgot Light Screen doesn't reduce damage from physical attacks!_ Samir angrily thought. _Time for another strategy._

"Wing Attack again!" Archer shouted.

"Grab it with Vine Whip!" Samir commanded.

Banksia waited until Golbat got closer, then shot two vines at his wings. She caught him in midair causing Golbat to stop flying.

"Interesting. Golbat, Sludge Bomb!"

Golbat formed a ball of sludge from his mouth and spat it at his captor. Although the attack was weakened as it passed through the barrier, Banksia winced and let go of the Bat Pokémon. He laughed and repositioned himself. The Leaf Pokémon slightly turned purple and started breathing heavily.

Samir knew that Banksia needed to recover quickly. "Banksia, use Synthesis!"

She nodded and let absorbed the sun's bright rays. She instantly recovered most of her strength but still felt the effects of the poison.

"Just admit defeat," Archer said with a smirk. "You have no move that can hurt Golbat. Why would you even choose a Chikorita anyway? They're one of the worst starters!"

Banksia lowered her head, hurt by Archer's words.

Samir hated to admit it, but the Grunt was right about the type disadvantage. But he remembered why he chose a Chikorita in the first place.

"Because they are loyal and caring Pokémon," Samir firmly said. "Chikorita are great for Trainers who still need help with battling, like me. I know Banksia has the potential to become powerful, despite her being a Chikorita. I won't let you use the Legendary Birds to hurt anyone! Banksia, let's show them what we can do! I know you can beat them!"

Banksia became more confident from her Trainer's words and nodded in agreement. Zapdos slightly smiled, then nodded at the boy who wore the watch worn by a previous ally.

Archer sighed. "Fine. I'll use my strongest attack to prove my point. Golbat, Poison Fang!"

Golbat dove towards Banksia with his fangs filling up with poison. Banksia's eyes briefly flashed purple, and she stomped on the floor. Five boulders shot up from the broken floor, and she used her head to fling them towards her attacker. The Poison type was caught off guard and was fell to the ground after being hit.

Everyone had shocked expressions, except for Zapdos.

"I-isn't that Ancientpower?" Weldon said with surprise. "A regular Bayleef can't use that."

"You're right," Samir acknowledged. "But they can through breeding. I guess she was secretly able to do it, but she needed a little encouragement."

Banksia looked at her Trainer with a big smile, then focused on the injured Golbat.

"Banksia, use Ancientpower once more!" Samir commanded.

Banksia nodded and she sent five more boulders towards Golbat.

"Get up and use Poison Fang!" Archer yelled.

Golbat flew up and dodged the boulders. He then charged at Banksia with his fangs filled with poison.

"Grab it, and use Ancientpower again!"

Banksia stopped the Poison type with her vines, making him an easy target. After the barrage of boulders, Golbat collapsed to the ground, unable to move.

Archer gritted his teeth and returned his fainted Pokémon.

Before Samir could congratulate his partner, the Grunt took out another Pokéball.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Samir cried.

Archer chuckled. "Did you forget who we are?!" He turned to Proton. "Ready, Proton?"

The teammate hesitated. "I think you should look again, Archer…"

Confused, he did and saw Lt. Surge, Weldon, and Rai were ready to battle in Samir's place.

"Fine, you win this round," Archer said. He and Proton threw smoke bombs on the ground, giving them a chance to flee.

When the smoke cleared, Zapdos looked at Samir. _I see that you are indeed our chosen one._

"Chosen one?" Samir asked, confused by the bird's words. "What do you mean by that?"

 _Look at your watch._

Samir did, and was shocked that the watch was now yellow instead of red.

 _We can discuss details later. I can see that my siblings will be in danger. I will accompany you until that time had passed. Please hand me an empty Pokéball._

Samir took one from his belt and showed it to Zapdos. He touched it with his beak, and the Pokéball captured him.

"What just happened?" Weldon asked.

Samir grinned. "It's a long story, but I think Zapdos wants me to help protect him against Team Rocket."

Everyone was awestruck. "That's so cool, Samir!" Rai shouted. "I wish I had a Legendary Pokémon with me!"

"It may be cool, but it's a lot of responsibility," Lt. Surge sternly warned.

Samir looked at his new Pokémon and nodded. "I'll make sure he's safe."

Lt. Surge looked around the building. "Good. Now let's get out of here."

Thanks to the Voltorb earlier, the group exited through a large hole and once they did, the rest of the building collapsed.

"I hope a new power plant will be built," Rai commented.

Lt. Surge laughed. "Well this incident should encourage them to." He then looked at the three boys solemnly. "Don't tell anyone else what happened today. Who knows if Team Rocket will come after you or anyone you tell about this."

The three nodded.

"Now then, Weldon, Rai. Go ahead and continue on your journeys. I'll take you back to Brock, Samir."

"Yes sir," Weldon said. "See you around, Samir."

"Bye, Samir!" Rai shouted, waving his hand.

Both boys returned their Pokémon and walked through the new cave entrance made by the Voltorb. Samir then followed Lt. Surge back to Cerulean City, beginning the path towards his destiny.


	34. Kanto 31

**After Summer recovered from her past trauma, she was able to save Pokémon Tower and restore its spiritual balance. In the process, Errol finally evolved into a Noctowl and mastered his first Psychic attack. While she continues her travels to Celadon City, Samir helped Weldon, Lt. Surge, and Rai at the Power Plant. After finding a unique watch, he was able to get Zapdos' trust by protecting the Legendary Bird against Team Rocket. As we return to Summer's journey, she encounters another rival whom she finds irritating. Who is it and will this person push Summer past her mental limits?**

 **Chapter 31: The Sass of the Class**

"It feels so great to continue on our journey," I happily told Lightning as we walked on Route 8.

"Why Summer?" she asked, confused. "Didn't you like helping out the spirits?"

"I do, but it felt like we've been there for such a long time."

Lightning pondered my remark. "Now that you mention it, it did feel like a long time."

We laughed, and I looked further down the road. To my surprise, I saw a line of ten kids, five girls and five boys, in front of a slightly plump woman.

The kids wore green wool sweaters with embroidered patches. The girls wore brown skirts while the boys wore brown pants. The black-haired woman, who also wore a green sweater and brown skirt, addressed her class, "All right everyone. Go ahead and explore the route. Find one Pokémon to study and we'll have our presentations tomorrow."

 _These kids must go to Celadon Technical University, that fancy boarding school in the Kanto Region._

After her students dispersed, the woman saw me and gasped. "Are you by any chance Summer Scorcher?"

"Y-yes," I replied. "How do you know who I am?"

"I'm originally from the Hoenn Region. My name's Pam. I've been following your progress in the Kanto Region, and I have to say, I'm quite impressed."

"Oh, thanks for the compliment," I said, slightly blushing. "I've heard of Celadon Technical University, but I never knew any details."

"Allow me to explain. Celadon Technical University, or CTU for short, is a school for selected Trainers to learn about Gym battles and strategies. They take exams and get Gym Badges for completing certain challenges and battles. This makes it more convenient for local Trainers to qualify for the Indigo League without traveling too far."

 _That seems a little too convenient. Then they can't explore and travel themselves._

"Thanks for the information, Pam. I should get going."

"All right, good luck!"

I walked past the students, who appeared to be creeping through the grass. As I approached the building for the Lavender Town-Celadon City Underground Path, a girl with a nasally voice called, "What an unsightly Pikachu."

Lightning's cheeks emitted small sparks. "Who said that?!"

"Lightning, calm down," I tried to reassure, but she refused.

"She must be a disobedient Pokémon because her Trainer's unqualified," the girl continued, elongating the adjectives.

I looked to my right and saw three female CTU students. Her friends had long black hair, and the condescending one had long, wavy pink hair accented with a red candy shaped barrette.

 _Oh no, it's that Trainer from the Kanto News segment…Candy Carter..._

Candy laughed when she saw my unenthusiastic face. "I see you've heard of me, the smart and beautiful Candy!" She tossed her hair back with her right hand, and her friends applauded.

"I guess you can say that…" I said awkwardly. "My name's-"

"I don't care to know your name!" Candy interrupted. "Besides, I already know who you are, Summer from Littleroot Town."

 _Oh great, another person who knows me longer than I know them…_

"I don't know what's so great about you," Candy ranted. "You pick the ugliest Pokémon. I can beat you any day, any time. Everyone knows ugly Pokémon are weak."

"OKAY, THAT'S IT!" Lightning furiously shouted and lunged at Candy. I immediately grabbed onto Lightning's tail to stop her attack. The Pikachu then instinctually shocked me with Thunderbolt, and I felt her Electric attack course through my body. Lightning noticed what happened and immediately stopped the attack. After discharging myself by touching the ground, Lightning became quiet.

"What's going on here?" Pam asked, running towards us.

Candy gave her teacher a syrupy smile. "Nothing Ms. Pam. I was just helping this Trainer with her unruly Pokémon."

Pam smiled back, but I knew she was suspicious of Candy's excuse. "I think this Trainer will be fine without your help, Candy. Besides, it's time for us to head back to class. I hope you have a Pokémon to write about."

Candy became a little upset Pam saw through her lie but happily said, "Of course, Ms. Pam."

"All right everyone!" Pam called. "Let's make out our way back to the school."

The kids gathered in front of the door to the building, and when Pam wasn't looking, Candy stuck her tongue at us. I could barely hide my anger as she went into the Underground Path.

I sat down and looked at my upset Pikachu. "Are you okay, Lightning?"

"Yeah…" she said, kicking a pebble with her foot. "I didn't mean to shock you, Summer."

"I know. Candy did start this, but you shouldn't let others get to you, especially about your strength."

She smiled. "You're right. Thanks Summer."

She climbed onto my shoulder and I petted her head. Suddenly, shrieks came from the Underground Path.

"Those kids may be in trouble!" Lightning shouted. Although I didn't want to deal with Candy again, I had to agree. We cautiously opened the red door and walked down the long flight of stairs.

Once we reached the bottom, a horrendous stench overpowered all smells in the dimly lit tunnel. Lightning and I stopped breathing through our noses and used our mouths instead. Although the smell became dulled, my tongue didn't agree with the taste. I focused on sweet smelling things like Berries and cookies, and the horrible smell and taste slowly disappeared. We walked through the tunnel and saw the class being blocked by two small blobs and one large blob of purple sludge. I took out my Pokédex and scanned them.

[Grimer, the Sludge Pokémon. Born from polluted sludge in the sea, Grimer's favorite food is anything filthy. They feed on wastewater pumped out from factories. Muk, the Sludge Pokémon and the evolved form of Grimer. It prefers warm and humid habitats. In the summertime, the toxic substances in its body intensify, making Muk reek like putrid kitchen garbage.]

As Pam was about to send out her Pokémon, Candy stood in front of her and shouted, "I'll handle this!"

Her classmates cheered while Pam was speechless. "Soufflé, Crème, time to show your beauty!"

A pink ball with feet, hands, and a swirl on her head and an orange fox with six tails appeared from her pink Pokéballs.

Although I was fine with the Jigglypuff, I immediately recoiled when I recognized the Vulpix. I didn't realize I slightly screamed until everyone turned around and looked at me.

Candy smiled. "What perfect timing. Now I'll show you why I'm the top of my class, Summer." She then turned to her Pokémon. "Soufflé, Sing! And Crème, use Confuse Ray!"

Soufflé opened her mouth and sang; several musical notes in different colors floated towards the Sludge Pokémon. The right Grimer shrunk close the ground, and the left Grimer's eyes flashed blue. Crème released a ball of white energy and floated it towards the Muk. Muk easily avoided the attack, and his eyes also flashed blue.

 _That's strange. I don't see anything wrong with Soufflé and Crème._

Candy giggled. "Just as I thought! You filthy creatures know Disable. Now I can attack using my strong and beautiful moves. Soufflé, use Hyper Voice! Crème, use Flamethrower!"

Soufflé took a deep breath and emitted a powerful burst of sound while Crème released a stream of searing fire. Although the attacks were indeed powerful, the Grimer and Muk shrunk down once more, causing the moves to miss.

Candy growled, "I hate Minimize! Girls, keep attacking! You'll hit them eventually."

Her Jigglypuff and Vulpix nodded and continued their onslaught. The Sludge Pokémon continued to use Minimize, teasing the Trainer and her tiring Pokémon.

 _That's strange. The Grimer and Muk aren't fighting back. Maybe there's a reason why._

"Hey Candy," I called. Everyone except Candy then stared at me, making me feel nervous.

"I got this, Summer!" She angrily retorted. "Butt out!"

"You need to listen to me! These Pokémon aren't attacking for a reason."

"That's because they're too afraid to attack!"

After she said that, the Grimer and Muk angrily shot waves of sludge onto Soufflé and Crème. Both Pokémon were covered with disgusting splotches of purple, and they were already tired from the constant attacks.

Candy became horrified and angrily took out another Pokéball. "I'LL DESTROY YOU!"

"ALL RIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH!" I roared, tired of her prideful stubbornness, and pushed her aside.

"What are you-" she was about to argue, but I ignored the rest of her question.

The Grimer and Muk looked at me curiously. They were ready to attack, even though I never issued Lightning a command.

I calmly asked, "Grimer, Muk, why are you blocking the way in the Underground Path?"

"Is she talking to us, boss?" the left Grimer asked in a raspy Italian gangster accent.

"Appears so," Muk whispered in a deep Italian gangster accent. "Don't know why, humans can't understand us."

"Actually, I can understand you just fine," I replied.

The Poison types were surprised. "Mamma mia! Seems we got one of those understanding types, if you catch my drift," Muk said, giving a hearty laugh. "To answer your question, we're bored."

"Yeah!" the right Grimer added. "No one wants to play with slobs like us."

"What if there's a place where you guys can play with other Poison types?" I suggested.

Muk thought about this. "Guess that'll work."

"Pam, is there a place where Poison-type Pokémon can go?" I asked the teacher.

"Oh!" she said, slightly surprised that I understood them. "I know of a place in Celadon City. I can take you three there."

"Really?" the Grimer happily asked. They stopped cheering and looked at their leader.

"It's cool," he said.

"Well they're interested," I told her.

"Great." She then addressed her class, "When we get back into the city, go directly to the school while I help Summer with these Pokémon."

The students whispered amongst themselves while Candy angrily returned her Pokémon. Pam led everyone through the tunnel and into the entrance of Celadon City.

The city grounds were colored in flowers of different colors and species. The buildings were mixed with small houses with green roofs, a large apartment building, and a larger building with glass walls. Grimer, Muk, and I continued following Pam while the students headed south towards a large campus with five white buildings.

After a mile walk, Pam said, "Here we are."

She showed us a purple house with two murky ponds in front. A man came out and talked to Pam. After they finished, Pam said, "Pete says you three can stay here for a long as you want. There's plenty of Poison types living in the ponds."

The Poison Pokémon nodded thanks, and they crawled into the still ponds.

"Thanks for your help, Summer," Pam said.

"I'm glad I could help. I guess I should find the Pokémon Center now."

"It's really easy to find. It's by the east entrance of the city."

"Great, thanks Pam!" I waved goodbye and walked in that direction. After getting a room and healing my Pokémon, I went outside to explore the city.

I opened the doors and was about to head west when I heard someone behind me shout, "You!" I saw Candy angrily stomping towards me. "How dare you upstage me?!"

I was confused at her accusation. "What upstaging? I was just trying to figure out what was going on without attacking them."

"Oh, so you think you're better than me?!"

"I didn't say-"

"Quiet!" She snapped.

I didn't say a word, but that didn't seem to appease her.

"I know how we can settle this," she said with a sly smile. "How about a one on one battle?"

I sighed. "I don't know if this is going to prove anything, but fine. I accept your challenge."

"Come!" she waved. "Let's go to the school's battlefield."

"What's wrong with the battlefield at the Pokémon Center?"

She scoffed, "Nothing at all. I just want to humiliate you in front of everyone."

 _You mean your schoolmates…_

I had no choice but to follow her to CTU. We walked through a black iron gate with the school's name and along the red cobblestone paths to the school's well-kept battlefield. A large crowd of students was already waiting and cheered for Candy when we arrived. She haughtily walked to the other end of the field while I slowly walked to mine. A referee wearing the school colors walked to the center edge of the battlefield and motioned us to send out our Pokémon.

"Soufflé, show us your beauty!" Candy shouted. Her Jigglypuff gently landed on the ground. "What're you going to use, Summer?"

"Hmmm…" I took out my Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon. [Jigglypuff, the Balloon Pokémon and the evolved form of Igglybuff. Nothing can avoid falling asleep hearing a Jigglypuff's song. The sound waves of its singing voice match the brain waves of someone in a deep sleep.]

"Let me take on that pink powder puff," Lightning said determinedly.

Soufflé angrily puffed up and waved her arms. "Powder puff?!" she squealed in a high pitched voice.

"Sorry, Lightning," I said. "I have a better Pokémon in mind."

Lightning sighed softly, but she didn't protest.

"Let's do this, Rocky!" Rocky towered over the spectators and looked curiously at his small opponent.

Candy and Soufflé were disgusted. "Your Onix is the ugliest thing I've ever seen. You don't have anyone cuter?" The crowd agreed with her comment by shouting a collective, "YEAAAAAAH!"

"Summer," Rocky said nervously. "Can you use someone else? The kids are really mean, and I don't want to be in front of all these people. I'd rather be relaxing in my Pokéball."

"Hey, don't listen to them," I reassured. "I chose you because you'll show them how beauty doesn't always matter. Focus on me and the battle, okay?" I reassured.

Rocky nodded and roared, silencing the hecklers.

Candy softly sighed. "If you insist. Soufflé, use Blizzard!"

"Blizzard?!" I shouted, shocked that a Jigglypuff could know such a powerful move.

Soufflé breathed deeply and exhaled a snowstorm from her mouth. Rocky was hit in his midsection and grunted in pain, but he withstood the super effective attack.

"Hmph, not bad," Candy said while she and Soufflé gave smug looks.

"Are you okay, Rocky?" I asked.

He nodded. "I'm good."

"This move should finish you," Candy said. "Soufflé, Blizzard once more!"

Thinking quickly, I shouted, "Rocky, block it with Iron Tail!"

Rocky nodded and lifted up his silver tail. The Blizzard hit the Iron Tail and split apart, sparing Rocky from the freezing attack.

"H-how's that possible?!" Candy gasped. She then recomposed herself. "It doesn't matter. I still have the advantage! Blizzard again!"

"Type advantages don't always win battles!" I countered. "Use Dragonbreath!"

Rocky inhaled and released a stream of green flames. The flames instantly melted the snow and hit Soufflé, knocking her back. She didn't take as much damage, but she was panting harder than Rocky.

"This is impossible!" Candy angrily complained. "I have to beat you! Soufflé, Blizzard!"

Soufflé tried to take a deep breath, but it took a while to get the right amount of air she needed.

"Rocky, now's our chance. Use Rock Throw!"

Rocky formed a boulder and threw it at Soufflé. The Balloon Pokémon was immediately flattened, and the crowd was silent. When the boulder rolled away, she was unable to move.

The referee was stunned, but recovered and declared me the winner. The other students were also stunned, but at least they didn't jeer at us.

"Great job, Rocky!" I said cheerfully, breaking the silence. He looked at me and smiled. After I returned him, Candy angrily returned Soufflé.

"This isn't over Summer Scorcher! When we meet again, I will utterly defeat you!" She stomped back to a building labeled "Dormitory". The students and referee left right afterwards and the grounds were empty.

"That was weird," I noted. I then heard someone to my left clapping.

"Brava, Summer," Pam said, walking towards me. "That was a great battle."

"Oh. Thank you, Pam. Is Candy going to be okay?"

"Oh, don't worry about her. She needs to learn how to accept a loss."

"Okay...I better get going then." I waved goodbye and headed back to the Pokémon Center. I felt the reason for her hostility was deeper than our contrasting preferences. But I couldn't think about that now. The upcoming Gym battle was more important.

 **Pokémon: Blaze (Combusken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Quick Attack, Double Kick, Flamethrower, Focus Energy**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Foresight, Confusion, Hypnosis, Peck**

 **Swirls (Poliwhirl, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Doubleslap**

 **Lightning (Pikachu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Sweet Kiss**

 **Flower (Bulbasaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Tackle, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Onix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Throw, Slam, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What do you think of Candy?

How will Summer do against the Celadon City Gym Leader?


	35. Kanto 32

After her long stay in Lavender Town, Summer started her trip to Celadon City. Along the way, she met a Celadon Technical University class, which included Candy, another up-and-coming Trainer who had a grudge against Summer. Summer defeated Candy in a tense battle, but it only deepened her grudge. Afterwards, Summer prepared herself for her Gym battle. Will she be able to overcome Erika's special defense?

 **Chapter 32: The Scent of Plant Power**

The next morning, Lightning and I walked through Scissor Street to reach the Celadon City Department Store. Although there were plenty of grooming salons along this popular street, I preferred to groom my Pokémon myself. I would have studied some battle strategies, but their website said the Gym was closed this morning. I was thinking of what the Gym would be like when Lightning said, "We're here, Summer."

I looked to my right and saw a large flower-filled courtyard with a fountain. Behind the stone fountain was the glass-covered building I saw yesterday. A lot of people carrying green shopping bags walked in and out of the double doors, a sign of one of the busiest and most popular stores in the world.

"Are you going to buy anything, Summer?" Lightning asked.

"Not sure…" I pondered. "I do know it's the only department store that sells evolutionary stones…"

As soon as I said those last words, Lightning's ears immediately perked up, and she dashed through the automatic doors.

"Oh, great! Lightning, wait!" I growled.

I chased after her up four flights of stairs, and I was surprised I was able to dodge the crowds of shoppers. When I reached the fifth floor, I saw Lightning on a stool looking at a glass case in the middle of the room. Inside the case were four stones laid on purple velvet cloth. Each was a different color and shape, but they were based on the four types they represented: Water, Fire, Thunder, and Leaf.

"Please don't run off like that, Lightning," I scolded. "I know you're excited they sell them here, but you should be patient. After all, it'll be permanent."

Lightning sighed and became sad. "I know…"

"Besides," I added looking closely at the price tags. "They're super expensive. I don't have 21,000 Pokédollars. But maybe we'll find one elsewhere."

Lightning was disappointed but cheered up because I was still considering it.

An announcement then came on the PA. "Attention shoppers! Today is the last day for our biannual perfume sale. Enjoy homemade and all natural perfumes and essences made by our Celadon City Gym Leader. Hurry, the sale ends at noon."

"Want to check it out, Summer?" Lightning asked.

"Sure! I'm sure Flower will like it too."

As soon as I let her out of her Pokéball, Flower lightly sniffed the air. "Something smells really wonderful."

She led us upstairs to the rooftop cafe and gardens. The lush flowers and the faint sounds of clinking teacups made it a relaxing atmosphere. A slight breeze came, wafting the perfumes to our noses. We saw several green tablecloths covered with bottles of various shapes and colors. Women, young and old, wandered between the tables and sampled the various kinds of perfumes. Three women in yellow kimonos assisted their customers with their selections.

"Which one do you like?" I asked Flower. Her nose explained her answer.

"I like this one." She picked up an emerald green bottle with an orange stopper and handed it to me. I looked at the label, which read, "Ungloom Me."

"That scent is one of my favorites," a woman with a soft, flowery voice said. "It's made of Gloom essence mixed with hints of orange blossoms and mint extract. It's wonderful for aromatherapy and stimulation."

We looked up and saw a woman around 5'5" looking at us. She had straight black hair that went down to her chin and fair skin. Her flower-themed kimono was yellow with a red collar and sleeves, complementing her red headband.

"Wow, that sounds like a good perfume. Thank you. My name's Summer."

She softly chuckled. "It's an honor to finally meet you, Summer. I've heard a lot about you from Misty."

"Does that mean you're the Celadon City Gym Leader?"

She nodded. "Yes. My name is Erika. I look forward to our battle. Are you available at 1pm?"

"Yeah, but don't you have to clean up?"

"Don't worry. My duties as a Gym Leader outweigh my business ambitions."

I made a mental note. "Okay, I'll be at the Gym at 1pm. See you then."

She nodded and continued her rounds. I bought the perfume for Flower, and we walked to the cafe for lunch. After buying seven blueberry scones and hot chocolate, I let out my other Pokémon except for Rocky. Unfortunately, the store didn't allow Pokémon over 100 pounds in their store. I could imagine the many reasons why, so I planned on giving him his lunch later.

As we ate the soft, fruity scones, Blaze asked, "How come you're not doing any research, Summer?"

"I will after this last bite." I finished my scone and took out my Pokégear.

"Ah…" Errol said, stroking his chin with his right wing. "You are using that new application, correct?"

"Yeah!" I responded, looking through my apps. "I figured if we're in areas away from a Pokémon Center, it'll be good to have apps that help prepare us for the next cities and towns without relying on a computer. Now, let's look up Erika in the Gym Guide app."

I clicked on the app with the Pokémon League symbol and typed in her name. After a few seconds, her name, picture, and Gym information appeared.

I read the information and summarized, "Erika specializes in Grass types. Her battle format for first year Trainers is three on three singles format."

"So who are you going to choose, Summer?" Lightning asked.

"Well, Blaze and Errol for sure." Both Pokémon were pumped up after hearing the announcement. "But I don't know who should be the last one. Swirls and Rocky have the type disadvantage."

"Why not chose Flower?" Lightning suggested. "She'll have a better advantage than I would."

"What do you think, Flower?" I asked her Grass type.

Flower smiled. "I would love to battle again."

"All right then. We have our team set for this Gym. Ready to go?"

Everyone nodded and I returned everyone except for Lightning. I finished my hot chocolate, and we left the store. Once we did, I gave Rocky his scone and followed the signs to the Celadon City Gym. I passed a large casino and several restaurants and houses until I saw a large, rectangular wooden building decorated with plants.

Ignoring the weird old man near the entrance, I went through the glass doors and felt the warm, damp air. The lobby was surrounded by exotic plants and trees, most with vibrantly colored and large flowers. The female receptionist saw me wiping the sweat off my brow and said, "I apologize for the high humidity. We need it to make sure our plants are comfortable."

I smiled. "I'm okay with the humidity. I experienced it when I vacationed in Lavaridge Town."

"So you must be Summer. Ms. Erika has been expecting your arrival. Please follow me."

I followed her into the battlefield room, and I was surprised how green everything was. Lush trees and bushes bordered the edges and a lawn of soft grass covered the field. Instead of bleachers, there was an observation deck. There was no large screen television, which I surmised was because of the humidity. On the other side field, Erika was waiting for me.

"Nice to see you again, Summer. Are you ready for our battle?"

I nodded and stepped into my side of the battlefield. A female referee came out from the doors behind Erika and stood at the center edge of the field. The referee shouted, "This match will be a three on three singles battle between Summer from Hoenn and Lady Erika, the Celadon City Gym Leader. The challenger is allowed to switch her Pokémon and will have the first move. The winner will be decided when the opponent's three Pokémon are unable to battle. Do you agree to these rules, Summer from Hoenn?"

I nodded, and the referee continued, "Trainers, choose your first Pokémon!"

"Come out, Nepenthes," Erika said, tossing her Pokéball. A yellow pitcher shaped Pokémon with two small eyes and three leaves appeared and landed on the ground. He shrieked and viciously moved his long, brown vine.

I scanned the unusual Pokémon. [Victreebel, the Flycatcher Pokémon and the final evolved form of Bellsprout. The long vine extending from its head is waved about as if it were a living thing to attract prey. When an unsuspecting victim approaches, it is swallowed whole.]

 _That seems really dangerous. I'd better choose a Pokémon who can attack from long ranges._

"Go, Errol!" I shouted. Errol flew out of his Pokéball and analyzed his opponent.

"Battle begin!"

"Errol, use Confusion!" I shouted. He nodded and shot a blast of magenta energy at Nepenthes.

Erika smiled. "Nepenthes, dodge and use Poisonpowder!"

The Victreebel jumped up and released purple spores from his mouth. Because of his small nose, the spores had little effect on Errol.

Erika was surprised but regained her composure. "Hm. I've forgotten spore-based attacks are only effective when the opponent breathes them in. Excellent choice, Summer."

"Oh, thanks." It wasn't my intention, but it was good to note. "Errol, use Hypnosis!"

"Nepenthes, use Acid!"

Nepenthes shot a green acidic fluid from his mouth. It passed through the inner circle of the hypnotic rings and both moves hit their targets. Although Errol winced in pain when the Acid hit his chest, Nepenthes fell asleep after the rings hit him.

"Now, Errol! Use Peck!"

Errol dived at Nepenthes and when he struck the Grass type with his beak, the attack slowed down, causing a lot more damage. The Victreebel was startled awake by the sharp pain, but he was panting hard.

"Nepenthes, recover your health with Giga Drain!"

"Errol, finish with Confusion!"

Nepenthes focused his energy to absorb Errol's while the Noctowl shot another burst of magenta energy. The Grass type smirked when his attack landed but was knocked back. After rolling backwards several times, he couldn't get up.

"Nepenthes is unable to battle! Errol wins!"

"Great job, Errol!" I shouted with praise. He nodded but knew the battle wasn't over yet.

Erika was surprisingly calm despite the circumstances. "I see you have status condition moves as well. But we'll see how they fare against my next Pokémon. Go, Gypsophila!"

Erika sent out a blue tangled ball with red shoes and two eyes peering at us. [Tangela, the Vine Pokémon. Its vines snap off easily and painlessly if they are grabbed, allowing it to make a quick getaway. The lost vines are replaced by new growth the very next day."

"Battle begin!"

"Use Hypnosis!" I commanded.

Errol formed the purple rings and launched them at the Tangela.

Erika softly smiled. "Gypsophila, throw those rings back with Vine Whip!"

I watched with surprise as Gypsophila grabbed the three rings. She then swung her vine like a lasso and threw them back with full force.

"Errol, dodge!" He used his Keen Eye ability to judge the rings' speeds and easily dodged all of them.

"A valiant effort, Summer. But I know how to combat status condition moves as well," Erika said.

I saw how tired Errol was getting and took out his Pokéball. "Take a break, Errol."

Errol looked at me and nodded. I returned him and took out another Pokéball. "Go, Blaze!"

Blaze jumped out of his Pokéball and landed with a somersault. Gypsophila looked at the agile Pokémon and squinted her eyes.

"Battle begin!"

"Blaze, let's start with Flamethrower!"

Blaze took a deep breath and unleashed a stream of fire.

"Gypsophila, use Vine Whip to dodge, then use Poisonpowder!"

The Tangela reached an incredible height by launching herself over the searing flames and shook her body. Purple spores filled the field and floated towards Blaze.

"Blaze, jump up!"

He nodded and used his legs to spring over the spores. Suddenly, Gypsophila grabbed onto him with her vines and brought him closer to her.

"Now, Gypsophila, Poisonpowder once more!"

Blaze struggled to break free, making him more vulnerable to breathing in the spores. I tried to warn him, but it was too late. He breathed in a good amount and started to turn slightly purple. The Tangela then tossed him back and happily jumped up and down. Blaze slowly got up, but he was panting from the poison.

 _I have to finish this fast._

"Blaze, Quick Attack!" He ran forward and gained enough speed, but was having trouble maintaining it.

"Gypsophila, Constrict!"

The Tangela shot out another vine and tightly grabbed Blaze's waist. Blaze had a hard time struggling as the poison slowly wore away his health.

 _It's now or never!_

"Blaze, focus all your energy into one powerful Flamethrower!"

Erika smiled. "If you're going to use your energy for one final attack, we shall as well. Gypsophila, use Giga Drain!"

Both Pokémon launched their attacks at close range, creating a small yellow explosion. The two were thrown back into their respective Trainer's walls and fell onto the ground, unable to move.

"This battle is a draw! Lady Erika, choose your final Pokémon! Summer, choose your next Pokémon! "

"Thank you for your help, Blaze. Take a good rest," I gently praised. He was a little upset, but softly smiled as I returned him.

"This battle is turning out to be quite enjoyable," Erika praised as she returned Gypsophila. "But I will not hand my badge to you so easily! Now, Rafflesia, come out!"

A medium-sized blue Pokémon with a red flower on her head came out of Erika's last Pokéball. The flower pattern was quite distinct with the white spots. [Vileplume, the Flower Pokémon and the final evolved form of Oddish. In seasons when it produces more pollen, the air around a Vileplume turns yellow with the powder as it walks. The pollen is highly toxic and causes paralysis.]

After some thinking, I sent him out again. "Go, Errol!" He flew out and looked better after the rest

"Battle begin!"

"Errol, use Hypnosis!" I shouted, knowing I have to get the status condition.

Erika said, "You cannot keep relying on the same status condition. Rafflesia, use your Stun Spore-Sleep Powder combination!"

Her Vileplume nodded and sprayed yellow and white spores into the air. Although the spores did not affect Errol, he had trouble finding her.

I remained calm and tried to help Errol. "Use Foresight to locate her, then use Peck!"

Errol nodded and instead of his monocle, a round pair of pink glasses appeared over his eyes. He scanned through the cloud and once he found her, he dove into the cloud and struck her with his beak. Although Rafflesia was hurt by the super effective move, she didn't show any damage.

"Excellent counter, Summer. But I'm afraid this will be the end for Errol."

I was confused until I saw Errol struggling to stay in the air. His body slightly froze infrequently, forcing him to land.

"Are you okay, Errol?"

"I am fine, Ms. Summer," he whispered. "I fear I have breathed in too much of the Stun Spore."

I was concerned, but knew Errol wanted to try to land one more hit. "Then we'll make this last move count. Confusion!"

"Giga Drain, Rafflesia!" Erika commanded with a wave of her hand.

Both Pokémon charged their attacks, but Errol flinched from the paralysis. Rafflesia smiled and absorbed the remainder of Errol's energy. The Owl Pokémon collapsed as Rafflesia looked better.

"Errol is unable to battle! Rafflesia wins!"

"Thank you for battling hard Errol. Take a good rest." He softly nodded as I returned him.

"So Summer," Erika asked curiously. What is your last Pokémon?"

I smiled. "I'm sure you'll like her, Erika. Let's do this, Flower!"

Flower jumped out of her Pokéball and looked at her powerful opponent. Rafflesia nodded at the Bulbasaur, acknowledging her strength.

"I see. I figured you would choose her," Erika said with a smile. "Let's make this a true battle of the Grass types!"

I smiled back and nodded.

"Battle begin!"

 _Rafflesia has a good use of two powder moves. Leech Seed and Sleep Powder won't be as effective, but I think I can make them work._

"Flower, use Tackle!" I shouted, pointing at the Vileplume.

Flower nodded and charged at Rafflesia.

Erika waved her arms and shouted, "Rafflesia, use Acid!"

"Flower, dodge with Vine Whip!"

Flower launched herself over the Poison attack and dove at her opponent. She hit Rafflesia on the head and used her vines to somersault back to our side of the field. The Flower Pokémon winced in pain but still looked strong.

"Interesting defense, Summer," Erika mused. "Now see if you can face this defense! Rafflesia, your Stun Spore-Sleep Powder combination!"

Rafflesia jumped up and sprayed the two colored spores into the air. Although Flower wasn't affected because of her Grass typing, it still made it difficult to locate the Vileplume.

"Stay calm, Flower," I reassured. "Focus on any disturbance in that cloud, then use Vine Whip in that direction!"

Flower nodded and scanned the white and yellow cloud. Finally, she saw a small change to her right and threw out her vines. She got a hold of something and tried to pull it towards her.

Erika shook her head. "I'm sorry, Summer. But that strategy has a flaw. Rafflesia, Acid!"

"Oh no! Flower, retract your vines!"

"I-I can't… Rafflesia grabbed onto my vines…"

I watched in shock as Flower was pushed back by the acidic liquid. She was panting hard but slowly got up.

"Do you want to keep going, Flower? I don't want you to get badly injured."

"I'll be fine, Summer," she muttered. "Just trust me, okay?"

I saw her determination to win and I nodded. "Okay, I think I have an idea. Let's try using their defense against them. Fill the air with Sleep Powder!"

The Bulbasaur nodded and sprayed the white spores from her bulb. She slowly disappeared into the cloud, and Rafflesia was confused where her opponent was.

Erika giggled. "You learn quite quickly, Summer. But I know how to find Pokémon within spore clouds. Rafflesia, sense where Flower is and use Acid!"

The Vileplume nodded and used her petals to sense any vibrations. Once she felt something, she attacked towards her left. Luckily, Flower saw the liquid and launched herself into the air. Erika and Rafflesia gasped as their strategy failed.

"Now, Flower, rapid fire Leech Seed!" I shouted, pointing at the stunned Vileplume.

Flower aimed her bulb at Rafflesia and shot three seeds in succession. I knew the Leech Seeds wouldn't absorb Rafflesia's energy, but they achieved their purpose. The vines from the seeds pulled the Vileplume down, locking her onto the ground. She tried to break free, but the vines were covering her petals, arms, and feet.

"Great job, Flower," I praised. "Now let's win this! Finish with Tackle!"

She nodded and charged at the trapped Vileplume. Unable to dodge, Flower struck Rafflesia with full force, breaking her free from the vines and causing her to crash into the wall. Rafflesia fell onto the field, unable to move.

"Rafflesia is unable to battle! Flower wins and the match goes to Summer from Hoenn!"

I happily shouted, "You were great, Flower! I'm so proud of you!"

Flower smiled and was about to thank me when she was covered in white light. I happily watched her evolve and when the light faded, Flower looked like a slightly smaller version of Weldon' s Ivysaur.

"How do you feel, Flower?" I asked, sitting next to her.

She smiled again and said in a slightly deep feminine voice, "I feel wonderful, Summer. If it's all right with you, I don't want to evolve any further."

"I respect your choice, Flower." She extended out a thicker vine and we shook on that deal.

Erika and Rafflesia walked over to us, clapping. "What a wonderful display of teamwork and friendship, Summer. I am proud to present you with this Rainbow Badge."

She took out a rainbow colored flower pin from her left sleeve and handed it to me. I took out my badge case and placed it inside.

Erika bowed. "I would wish you well, but it seems you're also here for another reason."

My smile slowly disappeared. "I guess Brock and Misty told you about what's been happening."

The Gym Leader nodded. "I fear Team Rocket will do something that could be the destruction of not only the region, but also the Indigo League. That's just a thought, so please don't take it too seriously yet."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Erika pondered a bit, then nodded to her Vileplume. "Well, it's nothing too important, but it won't hurt. Can you see Koga, the Fuchsia City Gym Leader, and give him these?"

Rafflesia handed me a brown bag. I took it and looked inside.

"These are some mushrooms I have been growing for Koga. I wasn't too sure why he wanted them so urgently, but I feel it may be related to our impending crisis. I would go myself, but I have to prepare for an upcoming trip."

I nodded and carefully placed the bag into my backpack. "I'll deliver these to Koga."

Erika smiled. "Thank you, Summer. Fuchsia City is just south of here, and the quickest way is through Route 16 and Cycling Road."

I bowed in thanks. "Thanks for the directions, Erika. I should get going. Enjoy your trip."

Erika bowed back. "Would you like my Pokégear number? I already have yours from Misty."

"Sure." After getting her number, Lightning, Flower, and I waved goodbye and walked back to the Pokémon Center for a quick rest. Although I didn't know it at the time, those mushrooms would play an important role in stopping Team Rocket.

 **Pokémon: Blaze (Combusken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Quick Attack, Double Kick, Flamethrower, Focus Energy**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Foresight, Confusion, Hypnosis, Peck**

 **Swirls (Poliwhirl, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Doubleslap**

 **Lightning (Pikachu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Sweet Kiss**

 **Flower (Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Onix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Throw, Slam, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

Why does Flower not want to evolve into a Venusaur?

Where is Erika going?

What would be the purpose of the mushrooms?


	36. Kanto 33

**After her encounter with Candy, Summer met Erika, the Celadon City Gym Leader, at the Celadon City Department Store. Erika invited her for a Gym battle, and after a hard fought match, Summer came out victorious and Flower evolved into an Ivysaur. Afterwards, Erika asked her to give Koga, the Fuchsia City Gym Leader, some mushrooms. Now, Summer is traveling to Cycling Road to get to Fuchsia City, hoping not to waste too much time. Will this trip be as smooth as she hopes?**

 **Chapter 33 Showdown at Biker Town**

After I finished the things I needed to do at the Pokémon Center, I headed towards the western edge of Celadon City. I saw earlier on my Pokégear that the quickest way to Fuchsia City was through the Cycling Road. Since I already had a bike, I should be there before nightfall.

When Lightning and I arrived at the entrance to Route 16, I saw a tall girl about the age of 13 arguing with a bush. She had long brown hair, a white t-shirt and a pink skirt.

As I got closer, the man in the bush looked really familiar.

"Don't you know you can't cross here if you don't have a bike?" the police officer lectured from the comfort of his shrub. His siren light was still flashing red.

"Please!" the girl pleaded. "I need to catch a Doduo to start my road mail service, and they're only on Cycling Road!"

He put up his right hand. "Even so, I'm afraid you cannot pass."

"Umm…" I interrupted. "I have a bike. I can help you get a Doduo?"

The girl excitedly turned to me. "Really? You'll help me out?"

I nodded. "Sure."

"That's fine and all, but how are YOU going to be there to catch it?" the officer growled at the girl.

"I have Flying-type Pokémon, so I can fly over the route," she suggested.

The officer carefully looked at her, trying to see if she was lying. "Very well. But as long as you're with the girl on the bike. Be safe and have fun!" He then popped back into his bush.

"What a weird officer," the girl mused.

"You should've seen him near Pallet Town," I said. "He made a kid cry for walking into the grass without a Pokémon."

"He needed to learn!" the man yelled from within his bush.

"Anyway, why don't we go on Cycling Road?" the girl asked. "My name's Cassie, by the way."

"I'm Summer, and this is my friend, Lightning." Lightning waved to her.

"It's nice to meet you two. Why don't you get your bike ready?"

I nodded and set up my bike. When I finished, I saw Cassie was flying on her Pidgeotto. I got on my bike, and I rode it onto the road with Cassie following me. The Cycling Road was a wide pathway with grass, three paved roads, and two long ponds. Despite the slightly steep incline, I was able to easily control my bike.

"So where should we go, Cassie?" I asked.

Cassie scanned the area. "That thick grassy patch looks good."

We went to that spot and started searching for signs of a Doduo. After an hour, we had no luck. We then decided to try another patch of grass, but when we made it out, a group of five burly men stood on the road. They wore black leather jackets and dark blue jeans, which complemented their large black motorcycles.

The leader, who had riding goggles over his forehead, shouted at us in a rough voice, "What's a bunch a girlies doing on our turf?!"

"You don't own this patch or anything else here!" Cassie retorted.

"Says who?! We are the Sludge Bombers, and we don't acknowledge 'public' areas."

"Look," I said, trying to diffuse the situation. "We're just here to find a Doduo. We'll leave when we do."

"What a coincidence! I'm trying to catch one as well…" the leader said smugly. "Why don't we have a multi battle? You two against me and my second-in-command."

 _Oh, great. I made everything worse…_

"We'll take you two on, right Summer?" Cassie asked enthusiastically.

I relented. "Okay, ready Lightning?"

"Of course I am!" she shouted and jumped off my shoulder.

"Pidgeotto and I are ready as well!" Cassie added. Pidgeotto flew up and joined Lightning.

The second-in-command joined his leader's side. Instead of goggles, he wore thick black gloves that complemented his Ultra Ball. "Go, Muk!"

The leader then threw his Ultra Ball. "Go Arbok!"

The two Poison types landed on the road. They roared and hissed at us, but we were unfazed.

"Guess we got some tough lasses," the leader noted. His underling just nodded in agreement. "Just for that, we'll let you two go first."

"Let's try to take one at a time," Cassie suggested.

"Okay, and let's take turns for defense and offense," I added.

"All right! Pidgeotto, use Wing Attack on Arbok!" Cassie commanded.

Pidgeotto nodded and charged at the Cobra Pokémon with his glowing white wings.

The leader laughed. "Arbok, Bite that bird!" He then nodded to his partner.

"Muk, use Sludge on Pidgeotto!" the second-in-command shouted. Muk nodded and shot the poisonous sludge at the Bird Pokémon.

"Lightning, intercept the Sludge with Iron Tail!" I shouted, pointing at the Poison attack.

Lightning jumped up and, with her silver tail, diverted the attack back at Muk. The Sludge Pokémon was surprised and was hit, causing a small explosion. Pidgeotto then dodged Arbok's fangs and hit him in the chest. Arbok reeled back in pain but hissed defiantly.

"These lasses sure are tough," the leader mused with a smile. "But let's show them why we're the Sludge Bombers!"

Surprisingly, his partner sighed at the foreshadowing.

"I think I have an idea," I whispered to Cassie. "Use Gust when I give you the signal."

"You got it, Summer!" she whispered back.

"You two, double Sludge Bomb!" the leader shouted.

"Now Cassie!" I shouted.

"I get it!" she realized. "Pidgeotto, grab those Sludge Bombs with Gust!"

He nodded and flapped his wings vigorously. The oncoming balls of sludge were sucked into the vortex and kept spinning in circles.

While the gang was stunned by the sight, I pointed to the tornado. "Lightning, use Thunderbolt on the Sludge Bombs!"

She nodded and released a powerful electric bolt into the Gust. The Sludge Bombs absorbed the electricity, and slowly had a yellow outline.

"Pidgeotto, send that Gust towards Arbok and Muk!" Cassie shouted.

Pidgeotto nodded and flapped more wind onto the tornado. This made the Gust move towards the Poison types, who were unable to move out of its way. The two were hit by the three moves, causing an explosion with black smoke. I covered my eyes, and when the smoke dissipated, I saw Arbok and Muk lying on the ground.

"OH NOOOOO!" the leader shouted, putting his hands in between his gaping mouth. The second-in-command just shook his head and returned his Muk.

Cassie and I happily gave each other a high five. Suddenly, two brown heads popped out of the grass.

"It's a Doduo!" Cassie gasped.

The leader recomposed himself and charged at the Twin Bird Pokémon. "No! I need that Doduo!"

Doduo squawked with fright and dashed away from him.

"Oh no you don't!" Cassie yelled, chasing after the leader. "I need that Doduo too!"

The three then ran all over the road, each trying to achieve their goal of being or not being caught.

"Oh boss…" the second-in-command groaned, covering his eyes at the embarrassing scene. The rest of the gang and Pidgeotto continued watching, rooting for their respective leaders.

I looked at the second-in-command. "Does this happen often?"

He looked at me with an exasperated expression. "Whenever he wants a Pokémon."

"Why does he want a Doduo so badly?"

"Well...he said he wanted to mail something to his...his friend that's a girl…" He coughed, then continued, "The only access to her house is by road, since she lives in a secluded area by Fuchsia City."

"I see...wait...did you say mail and road in the same sentence?"

"Ummm, yeah?" he asked, confused.

"Let me handle this." I turned to the three, who were starting to get exhausted. I took a deep breath. "STOP RUNNING!"

The three immediately stopped and almost fell down the hill. Cassie and the leader angrily stared at each other while Lightning tended to the tired Doduo.

I interrupted their stare down. "You two want the Doduo for the same reason. Why don't we hear what they are."

Everyone became silent. The two didn't know who would go first until Cassie cleared her throat.

"Well..." she slowly said. "I wanted to start a road mail service from Celadon to Fuchsia City."

The leader was surprised. "Wow, that's quite ambitious. I wanted the Doduo send some letters to a friend of mine who cannot be reached by road mail."

The two then realized their similar goals and laughed. "I guess we have the same reasons for the Doduo," Cassie said after wiping away tears of laughter.

"You got that right," the leader said after recovering from his bout of laughter. "I only need the Doduo once a week, so go ahead and catch it. I don't mind paying you for your services."

Cassie bowed, then walked towards the exhausted Doduo. He was about to run away again until he saw Cassie hand him a Sitrus Berry.

"Sorry for making you run around like that Doduo," she apologized. "Can you help me with my dream of delivering mail?"

Doduo cautiously scanned the girl and realized she was telling the truth. He happily nodded and ate the Berry.

"Great! Now we can discuss the schedule and location," the leader excitedly said. Cassie nodded and began to talk amongst themselves.

The second-in-command looked at me. "Thanks for resolving this."

"I was happy I could help," I said with a smile.

After they were finished, the leader and the second-in-command hopped back in their bikes. "See ya around Cassie!" the leader shouted, then led his gang into the sunset.

"I'm glad everything worked out," I told Cassie, who petted her new companion.

She nodded. "Me too. Who knew bikers were so friendly? Anyway, thanks for your help, Summer. Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"Well…" I took out some envelopes. "I've been meaning to send these letters to my parents. They're in Littleroot Town in the Hoenn Region."

"I can send those for you! I was planning a trip to Hoenn once I caught the Doduo. The wide fields and forests will make an excellent training ground for him. I'll give you a call after I deliver those letters."

"Great, thanks Cassie!" I handed her the letters and gave her my Pokégear number.

"All right, have a safe trip to Fuchsia City, Summer!"

"Thanks. Good luck with your road mail service!"

We waved goodbye, and I got on my bike. I continued down the hill until I saw another gate. Once I passed through it, I found myself in the mystical gardens and houses of Fuchsia City.

* * *

A speedboat slowly stopped on a beach in the middle of the ocean. Two Team Rocket Grunts jumped off and stared at their new surroundings.

"So we finally made it," Ariana triumphantly said as she walked onto white sand. The shadows of three large caves covered her face as the sun started to set.

"This is it?!" a man with a snooty voice scoffed as he joined her. He was tall and lanky, his purple hair peering out from under his hat. "I thought it'll be fancier, and closer to a city."

"You know the Birds like quiet areas, like these islands!" she hissed at her unapproving partner. "Honestly, Petrel, your standards of living don't equal that of the Legendaries."

Petrel shrugged, "Hey, who's the one who had to invest in expensive makeup and disguises?"

Ariana groaned and facepalmed. "Whatever, we need to fulfill our objective."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Petrel whined. "Let me get ready…"

As he went back into the boat, Ariana stared evilly at the opening of the middle cave. "We'll get you, Articuno, even if that Gym Leader gets in our way!"

 **Pokémon: Blaze (Combusken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Quick Attack, Double Kick, Flamethrower, Focus Energy**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Foresight, Confusion, Hypnosis, Peck**

 **Swirls (Poliwhirl, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Doubleslap**

 **Lightning (Pikachu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Sweet Kiss**

 **Flower (Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Onix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Throw, Slam, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

Will Team Rocket succeed with their mission?

How will Summer fare against Koga?


	37. Kanto 34

**While traveling to Fuchsia City, Summer helped Cassie, a young girl interested in starting a mail service, with finding a Doduo. After battling a gang of bikers, she was able to resolve the potential conflict and made everyone happy. The next day, Summer was about to plan for her next Gym battle when she is attacked by a mysterious person. Who is it and will she be able to defeat the Gym Leader?**

 **Chapter 34: The Pain of Status Conditions**

After a good night's rest, Lightning and I wandered around the park in Fuchsia City. The city was known to be a training ground for ninjas, and I could barely see them moving between the trees.

"Where is the Gym, Summer?" Lightning asked while staring at the black-clothed blurs.

I looked at my Pokégear. "It's close to the Pokémon Center. We can head that way when you're ready."

Lightning's eyes kept following the ninjas until she got dizzy. "Uhh...now's...good…"

I giggled and picked her up. I walked out of the park and, after a few minutes, towards a rectangular Japanese style building. Suddenly, I heard some rustling in the nearby bushes.

"W-who's there?" I nervously asked. Lightning stared at the bush, ready to attack if necessary.

Suddenly, Lightning jumped out of my arms. I was confused until four silver ninja stars pinned me onto the dirt road. As I struggled to break free, Lightning angrily yelled at a tree, "What was that for?!"

"Hmph…" a rough male voice with a Japanese accent came from the tree. "I thought you would have quicker reactions based on your reputation."

A man with black spiky hair jumped out of the tree and landed in front of me. He wore a blue ninja outfit trimmed with red sashes. With a quick swipe of his hands, he removed the shuriken, and I was able to stand up.

Brushing off the dirt from my sleeves, I said, "I'm guessing you're Koga, the Fuchsia City Gym Leader?"

The man's frown changed to a small smile. "At least your knowledge is still intact. I believe you have a package for me?"

I took out the brown bag and said, "Here are the mushrooms you wanted from Erika."

I handed it to him, and he looked inside. "Excellent quality as usual, Erika." He then looked at us. "I appreciate you coming here to deliver them."

"If you don't mind, what are those mushrooms for?"

Koga's face became solemn. "I am afraid I cannot tell you. I believe you are not ready to know."

"If this is about Team Rocket, I want to help. My Pokémon are willing to help me."

"But have you mentally improved?" Koga questioned.

I was silent. I wanted to say something, but I wasn't so sure how to say it.

Koga crossed his arms. "Very well. Let us have our battle now. Then we shall see."

I was confused at the sudden challenge. "Okay, let me strategize first and I'll be there in half an hour."

Koga shook his head. "I am sorry, but I am short on time. I only have time for one challenge today."

"Oh, okay," I nervously said. I never went into a Gym without knowing something about the Gym Leader. Lightning saw my worried face and nudged me. I saw her concern and petted her.

I then followed Koga into his Gym. It was a U-shaped building with a lovely rock garden in the center. After passing several wooden doors, Koga slid two wooden doors open, and a large battlefield awaited us. It was well-kept, and the room was covered with Japanese calligraphy posters. A large-screen television hummed awake after it was touched by an unknown source. Suddenly, a ninja referee appeared at the center edge of the field. Koga and I walked to our respective ends of the field. For the first time since my first Gym battle, I felt really nervous.

The ninja referee looked at us and said, "This match will be a four on four singles battle between Summer from Hoenn and Master Koga, the Fuchsia City Gym Leader. The challenger is allowed to switch her Pokémon and will have the first move. The winner will be decided when the opponent's four Pokémon are unable to battle. Do you agree to these rules, Summer from Hoenn?"

I nodded and nervously took out a Pokéball.

"Very well. Trainers, choose your first Pokémon!"

Koga took out a Great Ball. "Come out, Nekode." A purple ball came out and floated in the air. He had a skull and crossbones image on his chest, and he gave a hearty laugh, emitted yellow smoke.

I was about to scan the new Pokémon when Koga shouted, "Summer, I want to you battle without learning what each Pokémon is."

I was about to argue, but the sternness in his face made me think otherwise.

 _I haven't done something like this in a long time… Not since… No, I can't think about that now… I have to focus._

I looked at the Pokéball I had in my hands and nodded at it. "Go, Swirls!"

She jumped out of her Pokéball and landed eagerly on the ground. She crossed her arms and fiercely looked at her floating opponent. The Pokémon just laughed even more. Both Pokémon and Trainers' pictures appeared on the television screen.

"Battle begin!"

"Let's start out strong, Swirls!" I shouted, calming myself down. "Use Water Gun!"

Swirls took a deep breath and squirted a strong stream of water at Nekode. He easily dodged the attack and laughed again.

Koga closed his eyes and cupped his fingers together to form a Rin hand pose. "Nekode, Smokescreen."

Nekode nodded and released a thick cloud of smoke over the field. The thick smoke made me cough, and I could barely see either Pokémon.

"Swirls!" I shouted, in between coughs. "W-wash the smoke away…with Water Pulse…"

I saw an orb of water thrown into the air and explode, spraying droplets over the field. The smoke instantly disappeared, and so did Nekode. I was shocked that the Pokémon was able to disappear so quickly.

As Swirls and I frantically searched for the floating Poison type, Koga unhappily sighed and crossed his arms. "Nekode, Self Destruct."

"Oh, no!" I concernedly shouted. "Swirls, get away with Water Gun!"

As Swirls was about to release the attack, Nekode appeared in front of her and laughed. Swirls was startled, and her opponent exploded right in front of her, releasing a lot of dust into the air. I covered my eyes, and when the dust cleared, both Pokémon fell to the ground, unable to move.

The referee looked at both Pokémon. "This battle is declared a draw!" Both Nekode and Swirls' pictures went black. "Trainers, choose your next Pokémon!"

As I returned Swirls, I thanked her for her help. _I can't believe Koga could pull off a strategy like that… I really need to be more careful… Not like when…_

Koga coughed, returning me back to reality. He returned Nekode and took out another Great Ball. "Come out, Amigasa."

Another purple floating Pokémon came out of the ball, but this time, he has a smaller head connected to it. He coughed out thicker smoke compared to Nekode, which made me assume this was Nekode's evolved form.

"Go Lightning!" She eagerly jumped off my shoulder and ran onto the field. Hopefully, Lightning's speed would be advantageous. Both Pokémon's pictures showed up on the screen.

"Battle begin!"

"Lightning, use Quick Attack!" I shouted, pointing at Amigasa. She nodded and dashed towards the Poison type.

Koga again closed his eyes and cupped his hands back into a Rin pose. "Amigasa, Smokescreen."

His Pokémon nodded and emitted a thicker smoke onto the field. I coughed harder and couldn't issue any commands.

This gave Koga the opportunity to attack. "Amigasa, Toxic."

As the smoke cleared, a large, thick glob of poison splattered onto Lightning. She immediately became slightly purple and breathed heavily. I knew she was poisoned, but this was a lot worse than what I experienced before.

"Lightning, are you okay?" I asked. She nodded, but I could tell she was really in pain. "Let's try to do some damage. Use Thunderbolt!"

While Lightning charged her attack, Koga cupped his fingers into a Pyō pose and said, "Amigasa, Sludge."

Amigasa coughed out a purple liquid as Lightning released her yellow lightning bolt. Both attacks collided in mid-air and created a small explosion. The Pokémon braced for the impact, but Lightning was unable to hold her ground. She tumbled backwards, then slowly got up. I was worried about her, as the poison kept sapping away at her health.

"Lightning, use Quick Attack!" I desperately shouted.

Koga noticed the tone in my voice and said, "Amigasa, end this with Tackle."

Both Pokémon charged at each other and collided. Although Amigasa took some damage and was pushed back, Lightning flew backwards and crashed into the wall. I watched in shock as Lightning fell to the floor, unable to move.

"Lightning is unable to battle! Amigasa wins!"

Lightning's picture turned black, and for the first time during my journey, I was losing a Gym battle. I thanked Lightning for her help and returned her.

 _I can't believe this is happening… Who should I choose now? Should I give up?_

An image of a brown bird Pokémon flying away with a baby suddenly popped into my head. The feeling of sadness and worry came over me, like it did five years ago…

"Are you all right, Summer?" Koga asked, lifting his eyebrows.

I snapped out of my thoughts and knew I had to keep going. "I'm fine, Koga." I took out another Pokéball. "Go Rocky!"

Rocky shook the floor when he landed, and his picture showed up on the television. He was ready to avenge his fallen teammates and angrily stared at Amigasa. I slowly regained my composure after seeing Rocky's determination.

"Battle begin!"

"Rocky, use Slam!" I shouted, pointing at Amigasa.

Rocky lifted up his tail and hurled it at the Poison type. Although Amigasa easily dodged the swinging tail, the impact caused dust to fly into the air.

Taking advantage, I commanded, "Rocky, use Dragonbreath!"

"Amigasa, Toxic."

As Rocky breathed out the green flames, the toxic liquid appeared out of the cloud. The flames burned through the Toxic and became stronger. Amigasa was hit by the Dragon type attack and started to deflate.

I happily shouted, "Rocky, finish Amigasa with Iron Tail!"

Rocky nodded and slammed Amigasa with his silver tail. Amigasa fully deflated and was unable to move.

"Amigasa is unable to battle! Rocky wins!"

As Amigasa's picture went black, I cheered, "Great job, Rocky!"

"Thanks, Summer!" he happily roared.

Koga returned his Pokémon and said, "I see your trust in your Pokémon is strong. But I am still not impressed."

My smile disappeared. Rocky growled angrily, but Koga remained unfazed.

 _Why is Koga trying to show me? I guess I'll know as this battle continues._

Koga took out a Great Ball. "Come out, Hidane."

A Muk landed onto the battlefield and recovered his flexible body from the impact. His picture showed up on the screen.

"Battle begin!"

 _This should be easier. At least I've seen this Pokémon before._

"Rocky, use Rock Throw!"

Rocky created a rock and hurled it at the Sludge Pokémon.

Koga formed the Rin pose. "Hidane, Minimize, then Toxic."

Hidane smiled and shrunk, avoiding the large boulder. He then spat the purple liquid at Rocky.

"Protect yourself with Iron Tail!" I quickly commanded.

Rocky used his silver tail to stop the attack, but when he lowered his tail, Hidane disappeared.

 _Not again! I need to be more proactive this time._

I pointed to the floor. "Rocky, use Slam on the ground!"

He roared and smashed the field. A cloud of dust locked up, and to my surprise, the shrunken Hidane used the impact to leap into the air.

"Hidane, Toxic."

Unable to protect himself, Rocky was hit on the mouth by the toxic liquid and started to show the familiar signs of poison.

I gritted my teeth, and as I tried to think of a strategy, Koga shook his head.

"I am afraid you still have a lot to learn, Summer." He stretched out his arm and shouted, "Hidane, Giga Drain!"

Hidane chuckled and absorbed Rocky's energy with a green light. Rocky tried to resist, but the poison added to the stress. Rocky collapsed onto the floor with a loud crash, unable to move.

After the dust cleared, the referee shouted, "Rocky is unable to battle! Hidane wins!"

As Rocky's picture turned black, I thanked him for battling hard and returned him.

"So what will you do now, Summer?" Koga asked as his Pokémon returned to his normal size. The tone in his voice was stern, but with a hint of curiosity.

 _What canI do? Should I really keep going?_

I slowly looked at my last Pokéball, and it gave a slight shake. I slightly smiled and knew, win or lose, I have to keep battling.

"Go, Errol!" I shouted. Errol flew out and firmly nodded at me. I nodded back and shouted, "Let's show them!"

After Errol's picture showed up on the screen, Koga softly smiled. "I look forward to what you and Errol can do."

"Battle begin!"

"Errol, use Confusion!" Errol's eyes glowed magenta and released the psychic energy at Hidane.

Koga cupped his fingers. "Hidane, Minimize, then Sludge."

Hidane once again shrunk, avoiding the super effective attack. He then spat at Errol, who took damage. This time, I knew how to counter Minimize.

"Errol, use Foresight to find Hidane, then use Confusion!"

The magenta glasses appeared over Errol's eyes as he scanned the field. Once he located his opponent, he shot another burst of psychic energy. Hidane was unable to dodge it and was thrown back. He returned to his original size and was panting heavily.

"Great job, Errol! Use Confusion again!"

As Errol charged his attack, Koga smiled and formed a Tō pose. "Hidane, Toxic."

Both Pokémon released their attacks; they passed by each other and hit the respective targets. Hidane roared in pain while Errol was forced to land on the ground. I was tired of the constant poison conditions, but knew I had to make this last attack count.

"Errol, can you do one final attack?" I asked.

He looked at me and firmly nodded. "Of course, Ms. Summer."

"Use Confusion, full power!" I shouted, trying to hold back tears and the memory of the brown bird.

Koga nodded. "I see. We shall not hold back either. Hidane, attack with all of your might with Sludge!"

Both Pokémon launched their strongest attacks and were badly injured when the attacks hit their mark. Both fell to the floor, unable to move. I sighed sadly and slowly walked towards the injured Noctowl.

The referee was about to stop me, but Koga shook his head. The ninja referee silently nodded and disappeared. The Gym Leader silently walked to me.

 _I…lost… It hurts just as much as when I lost her…_

I wiped away some tears, and Errol slowly got up and nudged me.

"I apologize for my rudeness earlier, Summer," Koga solemnly said. "I know you are a strong Trainer. However, you still must learn how to adapt to situations faster. I can see that during our battle, and I would like to help you improve on that."

I gradually got up. "I…I'm not sure if I can improve any further."

Koga's eyebrows rose after hearing my comment. "Oh? What is your reasoning behind that statement?"

I shuffled my feet. "I didn't study battling a lot when I went to school. I never had a Trainer role model. I always did what I felt was right…but as my journey went on, it seems I might not even make it through the first round of the Indigo League. Everyone else seems to be stronger than me, even though I've beaten them. They have strategies I never thought of, and they're so confident in themselves…"

Koga pondered my words. "I see. I have a training regimen that would help you with dodging attacks better, but I sense your reasoning is deeper than what you say. You must come to terms with your feelings before you can unlock your full battling potential."

I forced a smile and bowed. "Thank you, Koga. I would like some time to think about your offer."

Koga smiled. "I look forward to your answer." He then threw a smoke ball onto the ground and when the smoke dissipated, he was gone.

I returned Errol, who looked worried, and trudged to the Pokémon Center. After getting my healed Pokémon, I went to the outdoor battlefield and let everyone out.

All six of my Pokémon were concerned. "Is something wrong, Summer?" Blaze asked. "You've never acted like this since we met."

I hesitated to answer.

"Ms. Summer!" Errol shouted, making me jump. "You must release your feelings; otherwise you can never fully recover."

Everyone else nodded. I took a deep breath and looked at the sky. "I…I have a younger sister."

Blaze was surprised. "You do?! How come I didn't meet her in Littleroot Town?"

"The truth is…she's been missing for five years…."

Everyone was shocked. "H-how come you never told us?" Blaze stuttered.

I started to cry. "I-it's my fault, sh-she's gone… I t-took my eyes off of her f-for a few seconds…and she was no longer there…" I then burst into tears, unable to control myself. "I-if only I-I didn't act so rashly when th-that bird Pokémon came…she would st-still be at home…"

Rocky affectionately curled up around us, and my Pokémon gave me a big hug.

"Summer, I'm sure it's not your fault," Flower comforted. "It sounded like you were very young and not ready to handle something like this."

I kept sobbing. I didn't want to relive that moment again, but I was happy I was able to share it with someone.

I took a deep breath. "Thanks, everyone. Do you think I should take Koga's offer?"

As I listened to everyone's opinions, I thought I saw something blue in the nearby trees. I softly smiled at it, and the Fuchsia City Gym Leader returned my smile.

 **Pokémon: Blaze (Combusken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Quick Attack, Double Kick, Flamethrower, Focus Energy**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Foresight, Confusion, Hypnosis, Peck**

 **Swirls (Poliwhirl, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Doubleslap**

 **Lightning (Pikachu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Sweet Kiss**

 **Flower (Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Onix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Throw, Slam, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

Will Summer accept Koga's training regimen?

Will Summer fully recover from losing her sister?


	38. Kanto 35

**After arriving in Fuchsia City, the Gym Leader, Koga, challenged Summer to a Gym battle to see if she can battle without relying on her Pokédex and her methodical thinking. Despite putting up a good effort, Summer was unable to defeat Koga and experienced her first Gym loss. After Summer told her team about her sister, everyone vowed to learn from the loss and train harder. How will Summer's new training go?**

 **Chapter 35: The Wilds of the Safari Zone**

Lightning and I laid on one of the Pokémon Center's sofas, exhausted. After I accepted Koga's offer to train us, he and his Poison-type Pokémon attacked us with Toxic for three days straight in order to help us sense and dodge multiple attacks. Unlike my past training sessions, Koga insisted I should practice dodging as well, to understand the pressure my Pokémon felt during battle. It was a new and interesting experience and I felt I could sense attacks better. Though the first few times, I had to take antidotes after every session.

Although I wanted to sleep right there on the couch, I was starving. I slowly got up and painfully walked into the cafeteria. Lightning followed me far behind, still sore from the session. After making the food , I bought some pan-fried vegetarian udon. As I sat down on a chair facing west, I felt someone watching us.

I immediately leaned my head back, almost falling off my seat. A shuriken flew over me, and a man chuckled. When I recovered to my original position, Koga was standing in front of me, smiling.

I groaned and rubbed my eyes. "Koga, really? I just want to eat and sleep."

Koga's smile grew wider. "Just wanted to make sure your reflexes are still sharp."

We then heard someone angrily stomp into the cafeteria. I saw the nurse remove the shuriken, despite her petite stature.

"KOGA!" she roared, threatening him with the ninja star. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO USE SHURIKEN IN THE POKÉMON CENTER?!"

Koga's smile evaporated as he tried to appease her. "I will pay for the damages, Nurse Furījia..."

Nurse Furījia calmed down, but still looked upset. Before she returned to the lobby, she hissed, "If this happens again, I'll stealth attack you in your Gym!"

After she left, Koga covered his eyes with his left hand and groaned. I nodded to my Pokémon, who were focused more on their dishes and food, and they ravenously ate their dinner.

"Anyway, why are you here, Koga?" I asked.

Koga sat down across from me and took out a black bento box. "Two things. One, I would appreciate it if I can join you for dinner. My wife and daughter are busy on a training mission."

I was surprised he had a family, given his status as a professional ninja. "Sure, I'd love the company. What's the other thing?"

Koga opened his box, which revealed a scoop of white rice and steamed vegetables covered in teriyaki sauce. "Let us eat first. I am exhausted from our session."

I gratefully smiled and ate my hot noodles. The Gym Leader then told me tales of his most thrilling missions, and I was surprised how much he had done after long years of training. Hopefully, I could do more exciting things on my journey.

After our meal, Koga put his box into his robes and said, "The second thing is that I need your help with a favor."

"A favor?"

My Pokémon stopped what they were doing and paid attention.

Koga nodded. "My friend, the Safari Zone Warden, has unfortunately lost his teeth in the preserve again."

I was confused. "Wait…do you mean false teeth?"

"That is correct. Because I occasionally patrol the Safari Zone and he does not have any Pokémon, I usually help him search for his teeth in the preserve. I figured you could help me with this ask. The preserve is quite large, so you will be exposed to Pokémon who are quite territorial."

"So...you're sending me into a locked field where I could potentially die…"

Koga scoffed, "How unlikely! If you apply your new skills, you shall be fine."

I chuckled nervously. _This never would've happened at the Safari Zone in Hoenn…_

Koga saw my uncertainty. "Summer," he reassured. "You will be fine. You and your Pokémon have improved greatly since our battle. I shall also be around in case you need my help. But knowing you, I believe you will be fine."

I smiled. "Thanks, Koga." I turned to my Pokémon. "What do you guys think?"

Errol playfully brushed his eyebrows. "Rocky and I shall help scout the area."

"Swirls and I can search the ponds and thick grass," Flower suggested.

"Blaze, Lightning, want to walk with me?" I asked.

Blaze and Lightning shouted, "Let's do it!"

Koga nodded. "I will let you rest for the night. Show up in front of the gateway to the Safari Zone at 9am sharp."

He then looked up at the ceiling, and I did as well. After I saw nothing, I realized he used it as a distraction. "Well, time for bed everyone."

* * *

"Did you get everything?" Raven whispered to her partner as she snuck through the Safari Zone gates.

"Yeah, yeah," Boulder muttered, pushing a large box through the bars. "Remind me why I'm carrying all this broken equipment?"

"We're using them to distract the Gym Leader from his duties of monitoring those islands."

After he crossed through the bars, Boulder reluctantly picked up a pair of golden false teeth. "Is this why we stole these from that warden?"

Raven smiled, glad she didn't have to touch them. "Yes. Koga occasionally helps that forgetful man find his teeth."

Boulder smirked and threw them back into the box. "I've always wanted to battle him, given his reputation and all."

"I'm looking forward to it as well. The boss made it seem like he was a strong Trainer and ninja."

Boulder cracked his knuckles. "I can't wait."

* * *

"What's taking Koga so long?!" I complained, angrily looking at my Pokégear. "It's 9:05, and he said 'sharp'!"

"Hey, Summer," Lightning asked, looking at the enormous metal gates. A wooden sign over the arch spelled, 'Kanto Safari Zone', in rainbow letters. "Does it feel like we're being watched?"

I looked up and glanced around. "Yeah, it does. Almost as if... Duck, Lightning!"

The Pikachu and I quickly fell flat on the ground as a Toxic attack harmlessly passed over us.

"Good morning, Summer. Nice reflexes."

"Thanks, Koga…" Lightning and I carefully got up and saw the Gym Leader and his Crobat, Yatate. I didn't have to scan him with my Pokédex, since I already did it before with him, Nekode, and Amigasa. "Are you going to keep doing this every time we see each other?"

Koga smiled. "I might. It is good practice. So…are you ready to find my friend's teeth?"

"I guess so. Did he say where he last saw them?"

"Hmm…" Koga stroked his chin. "I am not sure. He does not recall his actions when his teeth went missing. It is so strange; usually he remembers these things."

"I guess we should do the search like we planned yesterday." We walked through the gates and I looked at the guide map. I also did some research of the Safari Zone this morning and knew there were some rare Pokémon living there. "It seems the preserve is separated into four areas, with the southeast corner being Area 1. It then moves in a counterclockwise direction, with Area 4 to the left of Area 1."

"What is your strategy, Summer?" Koga curiously asked.

I sent out the rest of my Pokémon, who were eager to start our scavenger hunt.

"Okay, here's the plan. Errol, Rocky, go to Area 3. That's the farthest square, but you two can travel faster than all of us." The two nodded and headed northwest, with Errol scanning the ground and Rocky looking at the plateaus.

"Flower, Swirls," I continued. "Go to Area 4. There's plenty of ponds and grass for you to explore." The two female Pokémon were overjoyed and immediately ran off to the southwest.

"I shall take Area 2," Koga offered. "If there is any trouble, I will let you know. But I doubt there will be. Come, Yatate."

"Yes, Sensei," the Bat Pokémon lightly hissed. Both him and his Trainer dashed through the thick grass and disappeared.

I then looked at my remaining two Pokémon, who looked slightly nervous.

"What's wrong, you guys?" I asked.

Both of them blushed and looked away. "I-it's nothing, Summer…" Blaze muttered.

They then jumped into the grass and I obliviously followed them. After a few minutes of searching through, I overheard their conversation and realized what was going on.

"S-so...Blaze…" Lightning stuttered. "I-it's great working with you again."

"Oh, thanks, Lightning," Blaze bashfully replied. "You too. You've been doing better in battles lately..." He then hesitated. "I wish I could be better too."

"What are you talking about?! You're still the strongest out of all of us."

Blaze paused. "I don't feel like it. I feel like I'm missing something, but I don't know what."

"Why don't we tell, Summer? She can help us."

"No! I...I want to figure it out myself…"

"Oh!" Lightning was hurt by his words. "Sorry I offended you…"

"Y-you didn't offend me, Lightning…"

I then heard light rustling, signaling Lightning went to look elsewhere. Blaze sadly sighed.

 _I can't believe it! This grass is so soft and green! But more importantly, I didn't know Blaze felt that way. Maybe I should have a special training session with him soon._

Suddenly, the sound of stronger rustling came from my left. I turned in that direction and saw something red dash towards me. I quickly fell to the ground and a boy jumped over me.

"Guess my reflexes are sharper than I thought," I muttered, rubbing my arms. The grass blades were so sharp, they slightly cut my skin.

"Are you okay, Summer?" Blaze asked as he ran towards me.

"I'm fine, thanks Blaze." I got up at the same time as the boy, who was trying to fix his spiky green hair. After some thought, I asked, "Carlos, is that you?"

He turned around and smiled with surprise. "Señorita Summer! I didn't expect to see you here."

"I'm helping Koga with an errand. Are you here to catch Pokémon?"

He then showed us his knapsack of camouflage-colored Pokéballs. "Sí! I've been trying to find a Scyther for an hour. I thought you were a Tauros because of your brown shirt. Lo siento." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Good thing I didn't throw any mud at you."

"Yeah...good thing…" I gratefully responded.

We both made it through the grass to a small plateau. Lightning hurriedly ran towards us, but when she saw we were fine, she ignored Blaze and climbed into my shoulder.

"So what're you helping Koga with?" Carlos asked, climbing the rocks and scanning the patches of grass on the other side.

I caught up to him and scanned as well. "Trying to find some false teeth. His friend, the warden, lost them."

"That makes sense now! When I arrived, I couldn't understand what that man was saying."

We both laughed. I then heard noises in the grass and saw my other four Pokémon come towards me. "How was the search?"

They unhappily sighed.

"I'm afraid we found nothing," Errol sadly said, stroking his chin.

"We looked everywhere but we couldn't find them," Flower added.

"Though Flower and I met a beautiful Pokémon," Swirls happily sighed. "She was white and blue, like an ocean wave."

Rocky chuckled. "We could say the same thing, but the Pokémon Errol and I saw was fierce with his sharp arms."

"You guys saw some of the rarest Pokémon in the Safari Zone?!" I gasped. "How lucky."

"Wait, what did they see?" Carlos asked curiously.

"Let me see." I took out my Pokédex and looked up the Pokémon. [Dratini, the Dragon Pokémon. A Dratini continually molts and sloughs off its old skin. It does because the life energy within its body steadily builds to reach uncontrollable.] [Scyther, the Mantis Pokémon. Its blindingly fast speed adds to the sharpness of its twin forearm scythe. The scythes can slice through thick logs in one wicked stroke.]

Carlos slightly fell over. "W-where did Rocky see the Scyther?"

"He and Errol were searching around Area 3."

The Ace Trainer's eyes sparkled. "I should get going!"

He was about to jump of the plateau when a large explosion rocked the ground. "What was that?"

I looked to the north and saw smoke rising. "Oh, no! Koga's searching over there! I have to go check up on him."

"I'll join you," Carlos said. "This might get ugly."

"Thanks, Carlos."

We headed towards the smoke and heard people coughing. Errol immediately used Foresight and scanned through the smoke. His eyes then glowed magenta, and he used his powers to pick up an injured Koga and a fainted Nekode. Rocky laid down, and Errol gently placed them onto the Rock Snake Pokémon's head.

"Koga!" I shouted as he tried to stand. "What happened?"

"Su-Summer…" he whispered. "G-get out of here...Team Rocket…" He then fell back down, exhausted.

"I can handle them, Koga. Just get some rest." I looked at Errol and Rocky. "Take Koga and Nekode back to the Pokémon Center."

The two nodded and carefully moved towards the exit. I then looked at the larger plateaus and saw two all too familiar people.

"You!" I angrily shouted at Boulder and Raven, who recovering from the Self Destruct. "Why did you attack Koga?!"

They glared back at me.

"You! That's none of your business, Summer!" Boulder growled.

"Qué?" Carlos asked, confused at the situation. "Who're they?"

"Team Rocket," I answered. "You know, that group that's been going around, causing trouble."

"Ya veo! Those red 'Rs' on their shirts make sense now."

"Enough! Where's Koga?!" Raven angrily demanded.

"He disappeared," I bluntly stated.

"Wow, he is good," Boulder said with surprise.

"Don't be an idiot, Boulder!" she shouted, slapping him over the head. "The dear sweetie must've used her Pokémon to take him to the Pokémon Center."

Boulder rubbed the back of his head. "That was my second guess. But we've done what we needed to do."

"What're you talking about?!" I demanded.

Raven slapped him harder. "I'm afraid that's all we'll say. We'd love to battle you, but we have somewhere else to be. Tara, use Haze!"

Boulder added, "Eric, Sandstorm!"

The Murkrow and Graveler came out of their Pokéballs and blinded us with cold smoke and swirling sand. When Carlos and I were able to see, the Grunts and their Pokémon were gone.

I inspected where they were standing and found a pair of golden teeth. Feeling this belonged to the warden, I took a plastic bag from my backpack and hastily threw them inside.

"Let me take those teeth back to the warden, Señorita Summer," Carlos offered. "I still want to find that Scyther."

"Thanks, Carlos." I gave him the bag, and he placed it into his zippered pocket.

"I better be off. Tell Señor Koga I hope he gets well."

I nodded, returned everyone, and ran to the Pokémon Center. When I got there, Nurse Furījia was waiting for me outside, along with Errol and Rocky.

She saw my worried face and gave me a soft smile. "Don't worry, Summer. Master Koga will be fine. Believe me, that ninja has suffered worse injuries before."

"That's a relief. Can you let me know if he can talk to me? I have something I need to ask him."

"Of course."

I went to the outdoor battlefield and sat on the bench. My other Pokémon let themselves out.

"Thanks for your help everyone," I softly praised. "I just wish it didn't have to turn out like this."

"You did not expect this to happen, Summer," Flower said. "I'm sure Koga was glad you came to help."

I smiled and was about to respond when my Pokégear vibrated. I took it out and saw I had Misty was calling me.

I answered the call and put it on speaker. I was about to say hi when she fearfully asked, Summer? Are you with Koga? I've been trying to contact him for an hour.

"We...we got caught up in something. What's going on?"

Team-team Rocket took Articuno!

Everyone was shocked. "H-how?! Aren't Legendary Pokémon hard to catch?"

It doesn't matter now. I hurt my ankle, and I need help getting out. It's really cold in here, and I don't think I can make it outside on my own.

"Where are you?"

I can't say. They might be still here. But you know the place. Please hurry.

"Okay, hang on Misty."

Thanks.

She hung up, and I put my Pokégear away.

"I heard everything," Koga said, standing to my right in a shady part of the building. He had a cast over his right arm and a head bandage, but otherwise, he looked fine. "I hate to say it, but I cannot leave in this condition."

I got up and firmly said, "Don't worry, Koga, I'll go and get Misty."

"The ocean route leading to those islands is known to have rough waves. It will be dangerous."

"I understand. I'll be careful and put my training to use."

Koga nodded. "I know you will succeed. Call me when you exit the caves."

I nodded, remembering I already had his Pokégear number. I returned everyone except for Errol and Swirls.

"Let's go save Misty!" I shouted, running to Route 20. Errol and Swirls followed me close behind, while Koga gave us a proud smile.

 **Pokémon: Blaze (Combusken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Quick Attack, Double Kick, Flamethrower, Focus Energy**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Foresight, Confusion, Hypnosis, Peck**

 **Swirls (Poliwhirl, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Doubleslap**

 **Lightning (Pikachu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Sweet Kiss**

 **Flower (Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Onix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Throw, Slam, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What is Blaze missing?

What do you think of Koga as a teacher?


	39. Kanto 36

**For one of Summer's training sessions, she had to help Koga find his friend's teeth in the Safari Zone. While searching in the grass, she learned that Blaze was having self-confidence issues and was almost caught in a Safari Ball by Carlos. Suddenly, she ran into Team Rocket, who attacked Koga and fled the scene. Although Koga was fine, Summer learned Misty was in trouble. Now, she is traveling to the Seafoam Islands to help her Gym Leader friend. Will Team Rocket be there, and will Summer save Misty in time?**

 **Chapter 36: The Seel of Approval**

Errol and I flew over Route 20 to reach the Seafoam Islands. I would have used Swirls to swim there, but the waters were too rough for her. Although the Owl Pokémon was eager to carry me for the first time, he was struggling to stay in the air after an hour.

"A-are we there yet?" he huffed.

I nervously scanned the ocean and saw three large rocks on three separate beaches. "I think that's it, Errol. Let's land on the middle beach."

Errol nodded and descended sharply. I grasped onto my Pokémon's neck and, once we landed, fell onto the sand in relief.

"I apologize, Ms. Summer," Errol embarrassingly said, rubbing his eyebrows.

I got up and brushed the sand off my clothes. "It's okay, Errol. You're not used to flying with someone on you yet."

"I will get better, Ms. Summer!" he confidently shouted.

I smiled. "And I'll help in any way I can. Get some rest, Errol."

He nodded and I returned him. I sent out Lightning, and she stared at the cave opening.

"Is this the place that was on the mural, Summer?" she wondered.

"Yeah, it's the Seafoam Islands, the Kanto resting place for Articuno. We should be careful if Team Rocket's still inside."

I let out Rocky, who took almost the entire stretch of sand. "Rocky, can you help us find Misty?"

"Sure, Summer. Let me look around first." He crawled through the opening, and after ten minutes, he popped his head out.

"I couldn't see anyone, but there are a lot of boulders that fell from the ceiling. It might become unstable if we disturb the rocks too much."

"Then let's be careful. Ready to go, you two?"

They nodded firmly. I put on my rock-climbing helmet, turned on the flashlight, and followed my Pokémon inside.

The cave entrance was covered with sand, and the walls were damp from the ocean spray. When I shined my flashlight over the wet surfaces, they slightly sparkled with light blue. I touched the walls and felt they had smooth, bumpy edges.

 _I can see why Articuno enjoys these caves. These look like the same stones from the room with the mural._

Although this floor looked untouched, when we climbed downstairs, the next floor was filled with fallen rocks, making hard to see where to go next.

Rocky, with his long body, peered over the boulders.

"Do you see anything, Rocky?" I shouted. Suddenly, the room began to shake, then stopped.

"Summer!" Lightning quietly scolded. "The cave's unstable, remember?"

"Oh, yeah… I forgot since Rocky's so high up."

Rocky bent down and whispered. "I see two Pokémon near a ladder going to the next floor. One's a pretty purple star and the other is white with a small horn on her head. It looks like the white Pokémon is trapped under a large rock, and the star is trying to help."

"Let's go help," I answered. "I think that star is Amethyst, one of Misty's Pokémon."

"Okay, let me lead the way."

Rocky guided us around the large stones, and I made sure to stay quiet and make light steps. After five minutes, I saw Amethyst, the Starmie, trying to push a five-foot boulder off the tail of a scared white seal Pokémon. Amethyst saw us and waved frantically, but all I could hear was a frantic "Hoh! Hoh!"

"I'm sorry, I can't understand you," I apologized.

 _Mental note, tell Professor Oak to update the translation app for genderless Pokémon…_

"Do you know what Amethyst's saying?" I asked my slightly confused Pokémon. Rocky shook his head.

"Not really," Lightning replied. "I've never really talked to Amethyst before."

"Swirls, can you help?" I let out my Poliwhirl, and she listened to the Mysterious Pokémon.

"Dudette," she translated. "Amethyst' sayin' it was going to meet you when it saw this Seel was trapped."

"We can help, Amethyst," I told the Water and Psychic Pokémon.

It jumped with joy, and my Pokémon helped it lift the rock. I was about to scan the new Pokémon with my Pokédex when the Seel, overwhelmed by the number of strange Pokémon, yelled and struggled. This made the injury worse, and she winced in pain. Despite my curiosity, I knew I had to calm her down first.

 _Koga's right. I can't always rely on my Pokédex to understand Pokémon right away._

I slowly knelt next to her. She became more frightened and squirmed harder. "Please, Seel!" I quietly reassured. "You need to stay calm. It'll be alright."

I slowly stretched out my left hand as a way to comfort her. In defense, she quickly opened her mouth and bit my fingers. Although her teeth weren't sharp, they still hurt. I winced and took deep breaths, knowing if I screamed, it would've scare her, or worse, make the ceiling collapse.

As Seel continued to clamp onto my fingers, she saw my pained expression and slowly released her grip. She was still scared, but she didn't wriggle anymore. Rubbing my fingers would've eased the pain, but I knew I had to keep trying to comfort her.

I continued to move my hand closer, and this time, Seel allowed me to touch her right cheek. I smiled, and she returned it, happily nuzzling against my hand. We then saw the Pokémon carefully lifting the rock, and Rocky slowly crushed it into dirt. I was then able to see Seel's injury: her tail was badly scratched from the struggling, but it didn't look like any bones were broken.

"Are you okay, Summer?" Lightning asked, looking at my hand.

I took out my backpack and rummaged through it with my right hand. "I'm fine. I have just the medicine for both of us."

"Don't sweat it, little Seel," Swirls reassured. "Dudette will give you a hand with your injury."

Seel was a little confused by Swirls's jargon, but she nodded anyway. After feeling through my medicine pocket, I pulled out a Super Potion and a plastic bottle that said, 'Ointment for Instant Pain Relief and Healing.'

I still winced in pain, but I opened the Super Potion with my right hand and pointed it at Seel's tail.

She became scared of the strange bottle, but I smiled at her. "Don't worry, Seel, this medicine will help heal your tail. It'll sting but only for a little while."

My soothing words calmed her down and she allowed me to spray the Super Potion. When the medicine made contact, she anxiously nuzzled my left hand. I was surprised she didn't have the same reactions earlier, so I felt she really trusted me. Afterwards, I rubbed the ointment onto my fingers, and the pain and swelling instantly vanished. I flexed my fingers to make sure, and they felt stronger.

"How do you feel, Seel?" I gently asked. She looked at her recovered tail and happily barked.

I took out my Pokédex and scanned her. [Seel, the Sea Lion Pokémon. Seel hunt for prey in frigid, ice-covered seas. When it needs to breathe, it punches a hole through the ice with the sharply protruding section of its head.]

 _Good thing I didn't check the entry earlier. Nothing in there would've helped us._

"Thank you so much!" Seel barked. Her voice was slightly loud, but pleasant to hear. Luckily her voice wasn't loud enough to make the cave collapse more.

"You're welcome," I happily responded.

The Sea Lion Pokémon was slightly surprised. "I didn't know people can understand Pokémon. I thought the closest one was that girl with red hair."

"Girl with red hair? Are you talking about Misty?"

Seel clapped. "Yes! Is she in trouble?"

Amethyst fervently nodded and shouted, "Hoh! Hoh!"

"Amethyst wants us to tag along, Summer," Swirls translated.

I nodded and my Pokémon followed it. I was about to join them when I saw Seel was still having a hard time moving. I knelt down and asked, "Would you like me to carry you, Seel?"

Seel was surprised but nodded. "Sure, S-Sum-mer, right?"

I giggled. "Yup, that's me. You must be pretty young, huh, Seel?" I gently picked her up, and as I surmised, she was very light for her species.

"Yeah, Mommy said I was born during the full moon."

I walked over to the ladder and carefully climbed down. "The last full moon was a week ago. You must've experienced a lot." When I didn't get a reply, I saw she snuggled close to my chest, asleep. I was relieved she wasn't too traumatized and continued the descent.

Once I reached the bottom, I saw the cave was covered with ice and contained a large lake. The water would've been clear, but dirt and broken rocks made it murky. All of us then heard something splashing and a girl shouting for help. Rocky reluctantly stayed behind while Swirls, Lightning, Amethyst, and I cautiously walked towards the sounds.

As we approached, I heard, "Summer, thank goodness you came!"

Misty was lying against a boulder, grasping her right ankle. A long, white, angelic-looking Pokémon with a horn similar to Seel's anxiously looked at us. When she saw Seel, she happily clapped and shimmied towards us. I lowered my arms to the ground, causing Seel to stir. When she woke up, she was overjoyed to see her mother.

As they reunited, I took out my Pokédex. [Dewgong, the Sea Lion Pokémon and the evolved form of Seel It loves to snooze on bitterly cold ice. The sign of this Pokémon sleeping on a glacier was mistakenly thought to be a mermaid by a mariner long ago.]

I mused over the entry until I felt a pebble hit my arm.

"Uh, Summer?" Misty interrupted. "Person injured, here!"

"Oh, right, sorry!" I carefully made my way towards her, and Amethyst slumped with worry. I took out my ointment and squirted some onto Misty's open hand. She carefully rubbed the lotion onto her tender ankle, and after a few minutes, she was able to stand up and move her foot.

"Thanks, Summer. I'm glad you have that all-healing ointment."

"Glad to help. Why was Dewgong here with you?"

"Oh." She looked at the happy family. "I met her a few years ago when I first started training here. She sometimes helps me navigate the caves. When Team Rocket attacked, she and her baby Seel were separated. She wanted to go look for her, but she knew she couldn't leave me alone. I reassured her that you'll find her baby, and you did."

I smiled at the reunion as well. "I'm glad I was able to reunite them. Seel was pretty scared, but she warmed up to me after I showed her I wasn't dangerous."

Misty smiled and said, "We should get going. I need to update Koga on what happened."

"Okay, the cave still should be stable when we leave. How will Dewgong and Seel make it out?"

"There are underwater tunnels that lead to the other caves. Dewgong checked earlier, and it looked like she found a tunnel that wasn't caved in. They'll make it out safely."

"That's good." I then heard something light shuffle towards me. I knelt down and saw a crestfallen Seel. Her mother was in the water, waiting.

"I have to go, Summer…" Seel sadly said.

I petted her and smiled. "I know. Don't be sad. Maybe we'll see each other again."

She cheered up. "Okay, I'll grow up big and strong, and I'll make sure I find you when I'm old enough! Bye, Summer!"

She happily jumped into the water and waved goodbye. Dewgong nodded at her daughter, and they dove into the lake, leaving a trail of bubbles behind.

"Let's get going, shall we?" Misty asked, watching them leave.

I nodded, and we cautiously returned to the entrance of the cave. When we exited, the sunset and Koga greeted us.

"Excellent work, Summer," he praised. His right arm no longer had the cast, but he still had the head bandage.

I returned everyone, who were tired from the exploration and rescue. "Thanks, Koga."

He smiled, then turned to the female Gym Leader with concern. "Are you alright, Misty?"

Misty grinned. "I'm all right, Koga. You look a lot worse than me, though. What happened to you?"

"I believe your story is more important now. We must meet with everyone at Cinnabar Island."

Misty became serious. "I see, so it has come to this. I have the perfect Pokémon to take us there."

She took out a Great Ball and sent out a Gyarados. He lowered his head and allowed everyone to climb on. While Misty and I got into his neck, Koga let out Yatate and grabbed onto the Bat Pokémon's feet.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us Koga?" Misty asked.

"You know how I feel about traveling by sea, Misty," he grumbled.

She giggled. "I know. But if you fall, you have to join us."

The ninja smiled. "Very well. Yatate, ascend!" The Crobat nodded and quickly took off.

"Let's go, Gyara!" Misty shouted, pointing at them. He roared and swam behind them.

"I've never met Gyara before," I noted after a few minutes on the seas.

Misty looked at me and grinned. "He's been training with a friend of mine. Gyara actually helped him travel across the sea and battle against tough Trainers."

"It's nice to meet you Gyara," I said to the Atrocious Pokémon.

"Likewise, Summer," he replied in a deep voice.

Suddenly, my Pokégear rang. I picked it up and heard Koga, Now, Misty. I would like to listen to your story. I would have called your Pokégear but it appears to not be working.

"Yeah," she said sheepishly. "It got crushed by a rock slide in the cave. Anyway, remember I told you I was preparing to go on a trip, Summer?"

"I think so. You said you usually train at the Seafoam Islands, right?"

"Yup. While I was training, I was also waiting for it to come. Articuno didn't show until a week ago. It was hard, but I was able to befriend Articuno and promised to protect it. In return, it gave me one of its beautiful tail feathers as a present.

But a few days ago, I saw Articuno meeting with an man with slick black hair. He also wore a nice black suit. I think they knew each other, but I found it was strange he showed up so suddenly."

That is quite peculiar. Did you ever see the man's face?

"No, but I think he was trying to hide it from me. But I trusted Articuno's judgment.

Then earlier this morning, I was at the beach when I helped an injured Swimmer. He was thin and lanky, but he seemed to not be the right build. But before I could talk with him more, I heard something rumble inside. When I climbed down, I saw two Team Rocket Grunts trying to catch Articuno. I sent out my Pokémon to stop them, but Articuno kept using Blizzard and caused the rock slides. Thankfully, we were able to dodge, but that was how I injured my ankle. When I looked up, the Grunts and Articuno were gone…"

Misty angrily paused. "I should've been there sooner, but I couldn't leave that Swimmer alone."

There was a long pause. "Koga, are you still there?" I asked.

Yes I am, Summer. I am afraid the situation is escalating much faster than I have anticipated. The truth must be told to fix his mistakes.

"Who are you talking about, Koga?" Misty asked, confused. I was equally bewildered as her.

Once we get to Cinnabar Island, I must speak with them. Then we will tell you everything. We are approaching the island. Once you arrive, enter the Pokémon Laboratory. That is our meeting spot.

He then hung up.

 _What did he mean 'his mistakes'?_

Suddenly, a large volcano caught my eye. We arrived at Cinnabar Island, the Fiery Town of Burning Desire.

 **Pokémon: Blaze (Combusken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Quick Attack, Double Kick, Flamethrower, Focus Energy**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Foresight, Confusion, Hypnosis, Peck**

 **Swirls (Poliwhirl, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Doubleslap**

 **Lightning (Pikachu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Sweet Kiss**

 **Flower (Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Onix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Throw, Slam, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

Will Seel and Summer reunite in the future?

Who does Koga want to talk to and what does he know about the events with Articuno?


	40. Kanto 37

**After saving Koga from the attack at the Safari Zone, Summer and her Pokémon made their way to the Seafoam Islands to save Misty. While inside, she helped calm down a baby Seel and reunited her with her mother. Summer also found Misty, and they safely made it outside. On the way to Cinnabar Island, Koga told them about a meeting which he had to tell everyone something. What does Koga want to talk about and how will this affect Summer's journey?**

 **Chapter 37: An Eruption of Knowledge**

Misty and I walked through the white villas of Cinnabar Island. I read that the island, the hottest place in the Kanto Region, was known for their warm beaches and dormant volcano. Since the sun was setting, the roads were empty, most likely because everyone was watching the sun from the beaches.

Misty suddenly winced in pain and stumbled. She clutched onto her tender ankle and tried to breathe deeply.

"Let me help you walk, Misty," I offered. "I've helped someone walk before, so it's no problem."

Misty gave me a weak smile. "Thanks, Summer. I guess my ankle's more hurt than I thought."

I put her arm over my right shoulder and we slowly followed the signs to the Pokémon Laboratory. After the last sign, I saw a white three story rectangular building. Windows covered the third floor and ventilation pipes circled around the second floor. I was about to open the glass double doors when Erika did it for us.

"We heard what happened from Koga!" she worriedly exclaimed. "Are you two alright?"

"My ankle's still a little sore, but I'm okay. Thanks to Summer," Misty replied.

"Let me help." Lt. Surge came outside and carried Misty inside.

Erika then turned to me. "Good to see you again, Summer."

I bowed. "Good to see you too, Erika. Are all of the Gym Leaders here?"

Erika lightly clasped her hands. "We are still missing two of them. I left them messages, but they never got back to me."

"I hope nothing bad happened. Does anyone else know what happened to them?"

"Koga said he wanted to tell us something after he talked to Lt. Surge and Blaine first. But anyway, you can stay here and help us figure out how to avert this crisis."

"Okay, thank you for letting me stay."

She smiled. "Of course. Go ahead and put your things upstairs. You might see some of the other people we recruited as well."

I was a little confused but intrigued. I nodded and walked inside. The white hallways had multiple doors and an informational sign saying the Lab specializes in artifacts from the Sevii Islands. I vaguely remembered the islands being close to Kanto and were known for the ruins and resorts.

I walked up the set of concrete stairs to the second floor. I saw a door with my name on it and walked inside. It was a very clean room with a metal desk and a twin size bed with a wooden frame. As I set my things down, I saw Cappy run into the room.

"Summer!" He happily shouted as he jumped into my arms.

I caught him and said, "Cappy! It's good to see you again. Where's your Trainer?"

Samir entered the room, answering my question. "Summer! How have you been?"

"Fine, Samir. A lot of things have happened since I left Pewter City."

He sheepishly smiled. "I guess I can say the same as well."

I then noticed a yellow watch on his left wrist. "I've never seen that watch before. Where did you get it?"

He didn't know how to respond. "Ummm… I...I bought it! Yes! During a trip to Vermillion City!"

"But it looks too old to be a new watch."

"I...I did a lot of digging since I've worn it. T-that's why it looks so old…"

He nervously laughed, making me suspicious. I was about to question him more when he said, "Anyway, Weldon's here too."

"He is? How come?"

"So you're here too." We looked up and saw Weldon leaning on the doorframe.

I waved hello to the serious Trainer. "Hi, Weldon. How've you been?"

He shrugged. "I got my sixth badge, no big deal. How about you?"

"Uhh...I have four…" I nervously said.

He raised his right eyebrow. "Really? I thought you got your fifth by now."

"I-it's been a long story."

"Hmph. I was going to challenge you, but it seems you're not close to my league yet."

"Come on, Weldon," Samir placated. "Don't be so hard on her. She had to save two Gym Leaders today."

The boy from Kanto sighed. "Fine, but I'm still not going to battle you. After all, we need to be ready to face Team Rocket."

"So this meeting is to discuss how to stop them?" I asked.

"Yeah," Samir said. "The Gym Leaders believe their headquarters are in Saffron City since the area has been blocked off for so long."

"If we can find the last one, we should have the advantage," Weldon added.

Before I was about to ask, I heard something and immediately laid flat on the ground. Weldon and Samir were confused until they saw a shuriken fly into the room and hit the wall.

"Summer, may I have a word with you?"

I slowly got up. "Sure, Koga." I waved bye to the two boys and followed him downstairs and outside. We made our way to the Pokémon Center's battlefield, with Koga walking to the south-facing side.

"Summer," he solemnly said, eyes closed. "Based on your actions today, I feel you are ready for a mission that will determine the future of Kanto."

He then opened his eyes and looked at me fiercely. "However… I feel you need five badges in order to participate… Therefore, I challenge you to a one on one battle to see if you are finally worthy of my badge!"

"Oh...this is pretty sudden…" Koga was about to say something until I confidently smiled at my mentor. "But I think I am ready to battle you now, Koga. I'll use your training to beat you this time!"

As I walked to the opposite end of the field, Koga smirked. "Let us see how much you have improved. Although I cannot use my poses, the battle will be difficult, nevertheless. I shall use the Pokémon that was supposed to be my final one from the first battle. Come out, Yatate."

Yatate speedily flew out of his Pokéball and have me a determined look.

"Let's go, Blaze!" I shouted. But when he came out, he was surprised.

"W-what are you doing, Summer?" he questioned. "Why not Errol or Rocky?

"What I should have done more often. I can't always rely on my Pokédex to win Pokémon battles. Half of the information is useless, and I haven't been using the good information to the fullest. But I trust you, Blaze, and I know we can win together if I combine instinct, trust, and knowledge. What do you say?"

I thought I saw a small tear in his eyes, but he blinked rapidly. "Let's win, Summer." He looked confidently at the Bat Pokémon, causing the Gym Leader to grin.

"You have learned quite a bit, Summer. Now let us see if that blossoms into victory. Yatate, Air Cutter."

The Crobat rapidly beat his wings, releasing sharp sickles of air at Blaze.

Blaze slightly crouched, and I understood what he wanted to do. "Blaze, jump and use Flamethrower!"

He nodded and shot into the air, dodging the super effective attack and launching a fiery counterstrike.

"Yatate, Sludge Bomb."

Yatate hurled a ball of poisonous sludge at the flames. The two attacks collided, covering the field with dark smoke.

As I covered my eyes, I thought, _This is the same strategy as last time. Although I don't have Foresight, I still have that move._

"Blaze, use Focus Energy!" I yelled through the smoke.

"Interesting choice, Summer. Yatate, use Toxic."

I heard something being coughed out and touching something. When the smoke finally cleared, Blaze was at the right side of the field. He had a glint in his eyes, and the Toxic disappeared into the dirt.

Koga contently closed his eyes. "I see. You used Focus Energy to allow Blaze to sense the Toxic. And because it lasts multiple turns, he can easily dodge them. Clever strategy, but you still have the disadvantage. Yatate, Wing Attack."

"Let's go head-on, too! Blaze, Quick Attack!" I shouted, punching my first into the air.

Yatate's wings glowed as he dived while Blaze forcefully pushed off the ground, releasing a streak of white energy. The Crobat whacked Blaze in the stomach with his wing, and the Young Fowl Pokémon recoiled in pain. But the Combusken didn't give up just yet. Yatate gritted in pain as Blaze slammed into his right wings. Blaze fell hard on his stomach as Yatate was forced to flap slower to reduce the pain.

"Are you okay, Blaze?" I asked as he got up.

"I'm fine," he muttered, brushing of the volcanic ash.

Koga smirked. "No one has been able to injure Yatate like that in a long time. Your Combusken is quite the Pokémon."

"Thanks for the compliment, Koga," I grinned. "Blaze, Double Kick!"

He charged at Yatate then jumped, left leg outstretched. Despite the injury, the Poison type was able to fly out of harm's way. I gritted my teeth, and Koga continued smirking.

"A valiant effort. But Yatate and I have been together ever since I first trained as a ninja. Our bond will overcome yours, Summer. Yatate, Sludge Bomb."

Yatate spat another ball of sludge, and this time, Blaze was unable to move out of the way. As the poison hit his chest, he knelt down and panted. The gleam in his eyes disappeared, but he still wanted to keep going. He slowly rose to his feet, and fiercely looked at me.

I understood he wanted to continue, and said, "You can do it, Blaze. Let's show them!"

Blaze roared and was immediately surrounded by a slow burning fire. The rest of us were in shock until I muttered, "It's Blaze, Combusken's ability."

Koga recovered and said, "This will be the last attack for both of our Pokémon. Yatate, your most powerful Sludge Bomb!"

"Blaze, Flamethrower at max power!"

Both Pokémon charged their strongest attacks and launched them at each other. The two moves collided once more, but instead of causing an explosion, the Poison and Fire type attacks pushed each other, trying to gain the advantage. I braced myself due to the force of the collision and saw the Flamethrower slowly then easily pushing the Sludge Bomb back. Yatate was stunned and tried to dodge, but he was caught in the inferno. After several minutes, he fell to the ground, unable to move.

Koga silently nodded with his eyes closed. "I concede the match. Congratulations, Summer."

Blaze and I collapsed at the same time. I crawled over to my exhausted Pokémon and hugged him. "You were great, Blaze."

He gently touched my left arm. "You too, Summer. I'm glad you're my Trainer."

We looked up and saw Koga extending his hand. "Allow me to help you up, Summer."

I took his left hand and he helped me up. I then did the same with Blaze.

Koga gave us a soft smile. "You have truly improved beyond what you have shown in your training sessions."

He then tossed something at me and I caught it. It was a pink heart pin with sharp edges.

"Take the Soul Badge. You have earned it."

I slowly bowed. "I couldn't have done it without you, Koga. Thank you."

The Gym Leader then returned to his stern gaze. "Well don't get too comfortable, Summer. You still have to keep working on those skills. Who knows? Maybe you'll be skilled enough to catch my shuriken."

"I don't think so…" I flatly refused. The Gym Leader then laughed, but I still felt he was being serious.

"Hey, Koga. You wanted to talk to us about something?" We turned to the west and saw Lt. Surge and a bald headed man wearing a lab coat. The stranger's eyes were covered by thick glasses, and his grey mustache showed signs he was no older than 60.

"Hey, Summer!" Lt. Surge shouted, giving me a friendly salute. "It's been awhile, soldier."

"Nice to see you again, Lt. Surge." I then felt the old man's eyes piercing through my face.

"So this is Summer Scorcher," he mused with a slightly raspy voice. "I've heard quite about you from my colleagues. Tell me…are you good with riddles?"

"No one wants to solve your riddles, Blaine!" the Vermillion City Gym Leader angrily shouted. Blaine frustratingly crossed his arms and muttered something inaudible.

"Anyway," Koga impatiently said. "Yes, I need to discuss with you about what occurred with Misty."

The other two men suddenly became solemn, almost pained.

Koga then looked at me. "Summer. Could you give us a few minutes?"

Noticing how serious this was, I nodded. I returned Blaze, went to the Pokémon Center for a quick healing session, and then returned to Pokémon Lab. When I arrived, Erika and Brock had already made dinner, and all of us ate in silence outside of the building. After the delicious meal of rice and roasted vegetables, we gathered into a conference room. The table was put away and, in its place, ten chairs were arranged in a circle. I sat in between Misty and Samir, with Brock, Erika, Weldon, Lt. Surge, Blaine, and Koga completing the clockwise circle. The last chair was still empty, and I wondered who would be sitting there.

"Is he not coming?" Brock worriedly asked.

Erika reluctantly sighed. "I'm afraid so. He said he didn't want to attract any attention by leaving Indigo Plateau on short notice."

"He still should be here in some form," Lt. Surge angrily said.

"We can tell him the details once this meeting is over," Erika replied., slightly appeasing the former soldier. She cleared her throat and announced, "So, welcome everyone, to this emergency Gym Leader meeting. Unfortunately, I could not get in touch with Sabrina or Giovanni, but we will inform them later as well."

"I am afraid we cannot reach them for a good reason," Koga bluntly said. Everyone turned in his direction.

"What do you mean, Koga?" Misty asked.

Koga, Lt. Surge, and Blaine looked at each other and nodded in unison.

The ninja took a deep breath then revealed a bombshell. "What I mean is...Giovanni is behind the events relating to Team Rocket."

The room instantly became silent. After a few minutes, Erika stuttered, "H-how is that p-possible?! He had no warning flags during his application process and his time as a Gym Leader!"

"Trust me, he was plotting this in discretion," Lt. Surge crossed his arms.

"Wait, you three knew about this?!" Brock yelled.

Misty sprung up from her seat. "His goons stole a Legendary Pokémon, and I almost died! All because you hid this from us? How long has this been going on?!"

"Calm down Misty," Brock said, standing up as well to hold her back.

I was stunned, unable to say anything. _I can't believe it! No wonder why they wanted to talk privately..._

"Before you continue accusing us," Koga sternly said. "Let us tell you why we did not mention anything and what our plan is."

"Fine…" Misty angrily sat back into her chair. Brock did the same, though not as violently.

"Guess we should start at the beginning." Lt. Surge cleared his throat. "And no interruptions. Ten years ago, Giovanni became the Kanto Champion. Although he refused to let anyone see his face in public, he loved the attention and power it brought him and vowed to keep it at all costs. He trained tirelessly, without caring about his Pokémon or well being."

"Then, six years ago, the man lost to a child," Koga continued. "Red, from Pallet Town. The loss shattered his mentality, even when using a Pokémon he created solely as a weapon for battle. Now, even as a Gym Leader, he has been using his position to find and eventually use Legendary Pokémon in a rematch against Red."

Blaine shifted uncomfortably and tears slowly formed. He began to sob as Lt. Surge comforted him.

Koga deeply sighed. "I am afraid Blaine became a victim, as did the three of us. We were all responsible for helping Giovanni maintain his throne. Lt. Surge helped with physical attacks, Sabrina helped with special attacks, I helped speed and defense, and Blaine...Blaine created that Pokémon..."

Blaine sobbed louder, then cried on Koga's shoulder. The ninja awkwardly petted his friend's head as the room continued to be somewhat silent.

Lt. Surge continued the story and was forced to shout to be heard over Blaine's wailing. "After a year to prevent any suspicious activities, Giovanni helped us become Gym Leaders for two reasons: training and blackmail. That way, he can control unanimous decisions. And if we wanted to tell someone, he'd tell the League about our involvement with the cruelest Regional Champion in history. It would have ruined all of us, except for him..."

Koga sat in the empty chair as Blaine continued sobbing in a wooden dummy. "When we heard that Giovanni became more interested in the Legendary Birds, the four of us knew we had to stop him. So we decided to overthrow him in secret. We knew of their resting places because the three of us have jurisdiction in those areas. Sabrina decided to use her psychic powers to reason with Giovanni, but I fear she failed and is being held captive to prevent her from coming. As long as we have the feathers from each of the Birds, we may be able to stop this madness."

"But why the feathers?" Erika asked. "Aren't the Birds themselves more valuable?"

"There's a mural out there that was recently discovered in the Sevii Islands." Blaine finally recovered, and Koga returned to his seat. "It shows that if a certain Pokémon holds the feathers of each of the Birds, it will be able to end the calamity of their master succumbing to human greed."

He then took out a picture and passed it around. The mural showed a large brown bird wearing the feathers Blaine mentioned. The Pokémon stood in the way between a larger white bird Pokémon and a man dressed in black.

"I fear this may be a prophecy," Koga assessed. "We have most of the items we need to stop Giovanni, but we are missing two things: the bird Pokémon and Moltres' feather."

"But how can we trust you?" Misty questioned. "For all we know, you could be leading us into a trap following a false lead!"

Koga glared at Misty, silencing the normally fiery girl. "Do you think it was easy telling everyone about this?! We kept this secret for ten years, and it haunts us everyday."

Lt. Surge sat forward, clenching his hands. "That's why we're doing this, to redeem ourselves from ignoring reality."

"We just need you to trust us," Blaine added, readjusting his glasses.

"Thank you for telling us this," Erika slowly said. "Although this will put your statuses as Gym Leaders into jeopardy, I understand what you are willing to do to save our region. I will aid you in any way I can."

Brock nodded. "Erika's right. You've always helped us with any problems, no matter if you're busy. I'll help."

Misty sighed. "I guess I'll help too. Sorry for being so rough."

The three men smiled, making her smile as well.

"We expected your reactions, Misty," Koga replied. "No need to apologize."

"So what have you done so far?" Erika asked.

Lt. Surge sat back in his chair. "Well, we have one of the Birds with us."

Brock, Misty, Erika and I were surprised. I was even more surprised Samir and Weldon didn't react to this announcement.

The Vermillion City Gym Leader pointed at the research intern. "Samir here was able to befriend Zapdos and catch it. So we have Zapdos' tail feather."

Brock said, astonished, "You never told me this, Samir. How were you able to capture it?"

Samir put his hand under his chin in a thinking pose. "I...I was somehow able to understand him. That's what helped me befriend him and this made the watch I found turn yellow."

He took it off and showed it to everyone. It was intricately designed, with the tails of the Legendary Birds as the hands of the clock.

Koga then looked at the red haired teenager. "Misty, you said Articuno gave you a feather, correct?"

"Yeah!" she took off her drawstring bag and removed a wavy light blue feather. "Take it, Koga."

He appreciatively nodded. "Now, all we need is to find Moltres and ask it to help us."

"She'll be hard to persuade," Blaine pointed out.

"That is why I asked Summer to accompany you to the Sevii Islands. I believe she can aid you, Blaine."

We looked at each other. "Okay. We'll leave before dawn. That all right with you?"

"Of course." I tried to hold back my excitement of seeing another Legendary Pokémon. But I knew this would be something not to take lightly.

Koga nodded. "Very well. The rest of us will prepare for an attack on Saffron City."

Erika stood up. "I agree. Why don't we let the children and Blaine go to bed early?"

"Good idea." Lt. Surge jumped up. "You four are dismissed!"

We awkwardly saluted him and left the room. Blaine went off on his own while I waved Samir and Weldon goodnight. Samir returned the motion, but Weldon just bit his lip and walked away. The meeting made me more exhausted than I thought because I immediately went to bed without doing anything else.

* * *

Blaine longingly stared out the south window of his room. He took out a silver diamond-shaped locket, and when he opened it, it showed a picture of him and the Legendary Birds.

"Moltres," he sighed. It was the first time he was serious all day. "It'll be five years since I last saw you. I know you've forgiven me when the others haven't. But I'm still scared of what you think."

He closed the locket and put it back into the left pocket of his slacks. "I really hope she can help, especially because she saw that Pokémon…"

* * *

I heard my alarm ring and groggily woke up. Remembering why the alarm was on in the first place, I yawned and went to the bathroom to freshen up. I thought I heard something click in the hallway, but I continued with the routine. When I went back to my room, I saw Weldon standing outside.

"What are you doing up so early, Weldon?" I asked, yawning again.

"Just going for a morning walk," he bluntly said. He avoided my gaze. His voice was more bitter than usual, but I knew not to push him. "Be careful, Summer."

He walked down the stairs and quietly left.

 _I wonder what's wrong...But it doesn't matter now. I need to meet Blaine._

I grabbed my backpack out of the room and quietly dashed outside, unaware of the precious cargo I was carrying.

 **Pokémon: Blaze (Combusken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Quick Attack, Double Kick, Flamethrower, Focus Energy**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Foresight, Confusion, Hypnosis, Peck**

 **Swirls (Poliwhirl, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Doubleslap**

 **Lightning (Pikachu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Sweet Kiss**

 **Flower (Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Onix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Throw, Slam, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What do you think of the plot twist?

What awaits Summer and Blaine at the Sevii Islands?

What do you think will be the Gym Leaders' plan to infiltrate Saffron City?


	41. Kanto 38

**After arriving on Cinnabar Island for an emergency Gym Leader meeting, Summer met up with Samir, Weldon, and the other Gym Leaders. Koga challenged Summer to a rematch, where she emerged victorious and earned the Soul Badge. Then, in a plot twist, Koga, Lt. Surge, and the Cinnabar Island Gym Leader Blaine, informed everyone that Giovanni was the mastermind behind Team Rocket. Everyone decided to help the three with their plan to stop him. Now, Summer is traveling with Blaine to the Sevii Islands. What will they find there, and will they succeed in their mission?**

 **Chapter 38: Strengthening a Fighting Spirit**

Blaine, Lightning, and I watched the dark waves bob back and forth from a moving ferryboat. It was still before dawn, the stars twinkling in the sky.

"So where are we going, Blaine?" I asked. I was still a little sleepy, but the ocean winds forced my eyes open.

He snickered. "How about a riddle first?" He cleared his throat and asked, "What sleeps during the day but shimmers at night?"

My Pokémon and I stared blankly at the man. Maybe I was sleepier than I thought. "You do realize I'm not from the Kanto Region, right?" I answered sarcastically.

He groaned. "Come on! That was an easy one." I continued to blankly stare at him, so he gave up. "Fine, party pooper. We're going to Mt. Ember on One Island. It's a dormant volcano but on rare occasions, the peak bursts into flame."

"So would the flame bursts be from Moltres' visits?"

"Well!" he scoffed mockingly. "You are a thinker, just not the fun kind."

 _Fun?! I know all about fun!_

Lightning shook her head at my annoyed face. "Come on, Summer. You know you're not fun all the time."

"Oh be quiet, Lightning."

The old man chuckled. "So, Professor Oak chose you for his experiment, I see."

I was surprised. "You know about that?"

"Of course! All the Gym Leaders know. Why do you think we don't question you about talking to your Pokémon?"

I pondered. "You make a good point. Was that why you chose me for the mission?"

Blaine became serious. "Yes, but there is another reason. It's a hunch though."

I was about to ask, when the ferry's horn blew. I looked towards the north and saw a small town with a large mountain in the background. Based on the wide base and narrow peak, it appeared to be Mt. Ember. After we docked, we disembarked and walked along a path called Kindle Road.

"So what's your hunch about me, Blaine?" I curiously asked. The path was long, but it was straight, with Mt. Ember being the endpoint.

Blaine looked at the sky turning purple. "Have you ever wondered why certain things happen?"

"Is this another riddle?"

He chuckled. "I'm afraid not, Summer. Just a curiosity." He continued looking at the sky. "I've heard from Samir you saw a Legendary Pokémon before you left Hoenn. Have you ever wondered why it appeared before you?"

"No...I've never thought about it too much. I always thought it was a sign that I can start a journey far from home."

"Interesting," he mused, looking at the volcano that was coming closer towards us. "I believe Entei visited you for another reason. But I'll tell you later. We're here."

We looked up and saw the 1,000-foot volcano towering over us. There were two cave entrances: one guarded by two burly men in karate gi and the other with an overhead sign that read, 'Mt. Ember Spa.'

"Looks like Red let him know already," Blaine said. "Come along, Summer."

Confused, Lightning and I followed him through the spa entrance. Fresh steam immediately hit my face, temporarily blinding me. Once I regained my vision, I saw a large hot spring with two smaller ones. Two tanned, muscular men were relaxing in the left spring. One had bushy dark blue hair and rough facial features while the other had short spiky hair held back by a red headscarf.

The two noticed us and shouted, "YOU'RE LATE, BLAINE!"

Blaine was upset and stomped on the ground. "We're right on time! You were supposed to be waiting for us outside!"

The man with the headband shrugged. "We took advantage of the vacant springs since you didn't show up. Besides, you found us anyway. Come on, Bruno."

Blaine hastily covered our eyes, shielding me from what would have been a possibly scarring moment. When he lifted his hands, I saw Bruno wearing burlap pants and a black belt. The other wore a karate gi, like the two outside.

"So," Bruno greeted in a rough, but caring voice. "You must be the girl Blaine and Koga mentioned. I'm Bruno, a member of the Kanto and Johto Elite Four."

The other man grunted and clasped his left fist with his right hand. "And I am Kiyo!" he shouted enthusiastically. "The Master of the Saffron City Dojo!"

"Hi," I waved. "I'm Summer, and this is Lightning, my Pikachu." She waved as well.

Bruno nodded, "Nice to meet you both. Red told us about your meeting." He sadly looked at Blaine. "I'm sorry you had to go through it again."

Blaine sighed. "Well, I needed to get it out of my system."

 _Yeah…he really did…_

"How do you know about Blaine's past, Bruno?" I asked.

He grimaced. "Let's just say I avoided the blow, but my friends took the damage."

"I...I see."

Bruno shook his head and crossed his arms. "Anyway, let's do what we're here for. Are you ready to climb the volcano?"

I nodded.

"A riddle before we go!" Blaine joyfully shouted. Bruno and Kiyo looked at their friend hopelessly.

"Nothing's changed, huh, Blaine?" Kiyo lamented. "All right, what is it?"

The elderly man cleared his throat. "What two 'Bs' are needed to climb a challenging volcano?"

I had no clue what the answer was. I looked at Blaine, who grinned at the two warriors pondering.

After some thought, Bruno replied, "I see. You want us to split up, as two groups of brain and brawn."

Blaine took a party popper from his right pocket and set it off. Confetti flew around the Elite Four member, who was slightly amused and annoyed.

"Congratulations, Bruno!" he gleefully shouted. "As your reward, you can choose your partner."

Bruno smiled. "So I have to choose between you and Summer. In that case, I'll pick her."

Kiyo gasped. "You mean I'm stuck with him?!"

His friend shrugged. "I did answer the riddle first."

The Dojo Master muttered to himself. "All right, Blaine. Let's go first into the right tunnel." The two men exited the spa, one more excited than the other.

Bruno then turned to me. "Before we go, Summer, I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh, sure. What is it?"

"I understand that your starter was a Torchic."

I was slightly surprised he knew so much about me. "Yeah, he's a Combusken now. I nicknamed him Blaze. Would you like to meet him?"

He nodded. "I would."

I let Blaze out, and he gasped at the strong man in front of him. "He...he's so big…" he whispered.

Bruno chuckled. "I try to keep this physique every day."

I was confused. "You know what Blaze said?"

He sighed. "I can only understand the body language of a Pokémon. But you have a special gift, from what I heard, of understanding Pokémon speech."

I sheepishly shrugged. "Well, I wouldn't call it a gift."

Bruno looked at Blaze intently. Blaze and I were confused until he said, "Blaze seems to be lacking something in his battle style."

My Pokémon sadly looked at me. "Is there, Summer? I thought we fixed it when we battled Koga."

"Why don't we talk to Bruno? From the looks of it, he is a Fighting type user."

Blaze nodded. Lightning was intrigued but still tried to hide it from her teammate.

"Bruno," I asked. "Blaze has been feeling down about something for a while. He's very good with close range attacks, but his strongest move is Flamethrower. I don't know how I can help him with getting stronger close range attacks."

Bruno placed his fingers under his chin in a thinking pose. "Hm… Why don't we use this climb to help Blaze strengthen his arms and legs? That way, it'll be easier for him to learn those stronger physical attacks."

I grinned. "Sounds good to me. What do you think, Blaze?"

"I like it!" He punched the air, psyching himself up for the training.

Bruno crossed his arms. "Now, you need to practice those movements as well, Summer."

"Really, why?"

"In order to truly bond with a Fighting type, the Trainer must understand the Pokémon by mimicking its movements. For example…" He sent out a grey muscular Pokémon with four arms. It was like a Machoke, but much more powerful.

[Machamp, the Superpower Pokémon and the final evolution of Machop. It is impossible to defend against punches and chops doled out by its four arms. Its fighting spirit flares up when it faces a tough opponent.]

"You see," Bruno continued. "Vishnu and I have trained together since he was a Machop. Because of this, we are able to move as one. Watch us carefully."

The two flexed and punched in unison, without looking at each other for cues. The movements were so fluid and effortless that my Pokémon and I couldn't help but be amazed.

Bruno and Vishnu stopped, then bowed to each other. The man faced me and Blaze and said, "Now, let's see what you two can do."

I nervously moved my arms in a circle while Blaze kept looking at me, trying to copy my waving. Then Blaze punched forward, and I tried to match his movements. Instead of punching in unison, I ended up almost pulling a muscle.

As I rubbed my right arm, Bruno and Vishnu sighed disappointedly. The Elite Four member covered his face with his right hand and moaned, "We've got a long way to go… All right then. Time for a training montage."

"A what?" Before I got an answer, Bruno left the spa.

Vishnu suddenly carried Blaze and me in his arms. The Machamp then followed his Trainer outside and into Mt. Ember. Lightning was amused by the situation and closely followed us. Inside Mt. Ember, the orange walls of the cave emitted some radiant heat. Vishnu put us down and I was able to see two dark tunnels.

Bruno pointed towards the left tunnel and shouted, "Summer! Blaze! Sprint to the end of the tunnel and back!"

I was taken aback by his sudden order. "Wait, what?"

"DON'T ASK QUESTIONS, MOVE!"

Blaze and I hastily ran through the tunnel, and after a few minutes, we returned to the entrance, exhausted.

Bruno shook his head in disapproval. "NOT FAST ENOUGH! AGAIN!"

Blaze and I reluctantly sprinted again.

 _At least he didn't throw things at us…_

 **Five minutes later…**

"PUNCH THOSE ROCKS!" Bruno roared as Vishnu and Lightning threw rocks at Blaze.

Although Blaze was the one breaking them, I stood right behind him, trying to mimic his movements. Blaze was able to destroy each rock, but I had a hard time keeping up. Any time I lowered my arms, Vishnu threw two rocks at Blaze. This kept going for almost an hour. As soon as I got the timing down, Blaze was too tired to continue and collapsed. I instinctively ducked, and the boulder flew over us.

"At least you have good evasion techniques," Bruno noted. "Five minute break, then back at it."

Blaze and I groaned while Lightning got us some Berries.

 **Twenty minutes later…**

After the punching exercise, Blaze and I hopped along the path while trying to follow Bruno. I could tell Blaze was getting better while I was getting worse. I buckled, but tried to continue. Blaze saw me struggle and ran back to pick me up.

"Are you okay, Summer?" he asked with concern.

"A little tired, but fine," I muttered. He helped me up and I felt stronger being next to him. "Let's hop together."

"Of course!" We held each other and jumped. Our movement was much more consistent and I was happy we made good progress.

 **An hour later…**

Blaze and I practiced moving together again. Compared to earlier this morning, we were able to pose without looking at each other. It wasn't perfect, but I felt Blaze and I were bonding better than any of our previous battles and training. After we finished, we bowed to each other and laughed. Bruno and Vishnu clapped proudly. Lightning gave Blaze a slight smile and he returned it, making her blush.

"Excellent progress, Summer and Blaze," Bruno praised. "Compared to other students I've trained, you two have improved the fastest."

Blaze and I bowed to the Fighting-type user. "Thank you for helping us, Bruno and Vishnu."

Bruno then crossed his arms. "Now for the final test." He looked at a cave opening with light just ahead. "We're approaching the peak of the volcano. What lies ahead, that's for you to figure out."

We approached the exit, and the sunlight temporarily blinded us. When my eyes finally adjusted, I couldn't believe what I saw.

Blaine was talking to a bird Pokémon with fiery red and orange wings. It was much larger than any Pokémon I've seen, and it looked so magical.

[Moltres, the Flame Pokémon. Moltres is a legendary bird Pokémon that can control fire. If injured, it is said to dip its body in the molten magma of a volcano to burn and heal itself.]

Kiyo was standing nearby, and we approached him. The Karate Master saw us and nodded.

"How goes the talk?" Bruno asked.

Kiyo shrugged. "Fine, I guess. I can only understand what Blaine is saying."

"Blaine can talk to Moltres?" I asked. "How is he able to do that? I used my Pokédex and I still can't understand it."

"It has something to do with his past, but I'm pretty sure he'll tell you," Bruno remarked.

Moltres looked up and stared at me intently. Blaine saw we arrived and confidently faced us. "Summer! Do you want to know why you were chosen to help me?"

"Sure...why did you choose me?" I asked, preparing for his response.

Blaine laughed. "Because you have seen one of the Legendary Pokémon associated with volcanoes, Entei of the Legendary Beasts!"

I was shocked. "H-how did you know that?" Bruno and Kiyo were equally as shocked.

"I will answer your question after this riddle: what happens when two Trainers' eyes meet?"

I became serious. "I see, you want to battle me, don't you?"

Blaine clapped enthusiastically. "Excellent! You solved it!"

I casually shrugged. "It's... not much of a riddle…"

"Anyway! I was originally going to battle you with my Pokémon, but Moltres showed up earlier than expected." Moltres kept staring at me, as if it was trying to understand me as a person. "After talking with her, she's eager to see why Entei saw you. So now, I challenge you to a Gym battle using just Moltres!"

"Huh? Isn't that against protocol or something?"

Bruno shook his head. "According to League rules, a Gym Leader may accept Gym challenges if a crisis prevents him/her from battling in their assigned Gym."

"Bruno is correct!" Blaine gleefully shouted as he stood across from me. Moltres gave a sharp cry and spread its wings, releasing small embers into the sky. "So Summer, what do you say? You can use three Pokémon and you'll have the first move as well." He then fiddled with his mustache.

 _It sounds like I would have the advantage, but Moltres is a Legendary Pokémon… I need to combine everything I learned in order to beat Blaine._

"I accept. Go, Lightning!" I shouted. Lightning eagerly ran forward and released some sparks, wanting to test her strength against a Legendary Pokémon.

"Use Thunderbolt!" I commanded, pointing at the bird. Lightning quickly charged her cheeks and unleashed a powerful electric bolt.

Blaine laughed. "Simple attacks don't work on a Legendary!" Moltres hurled itself into the air, easily dodging the super effective attack.

I gasped. _Moltres is so fast! And it didn't need to rely on Blaine's commands to dodge!_

"Moltres, Flamethrower!" Blaine shouted.

"Lightning, dodge with Quick Attack!"

The Pikachu jumped over the searing flames and tried to gain some distance, but the attack eventually caught up to her. She winced as the fire scorched her fur, but she refused to let it bother her. She then nodded to me, and I understood what she wanted to do.

"Let's try Thunderbolt again!" I shouted.

"You still have problems not trying something different, do you?" Blaine scoffed, adjusting his glasses. "Moltres, Agility!"

The Legendary Pokémon speedily flew around the Thunderbolt and charged at Lightning with its glowing wings. The Pikachu braced herself and smirked.

I smirked as well. "Now, use Sweet Kiss!" Lightning kissed the air, and a pink angel touched Moltres' face. It became confused, flew off course, and crashed into the ground.

"Now, Thunderbolt, max power!" I commanded, glad the confusion kicked in.

She charged up her cheeks and released the most powerful Thunderbolt I've seen. Not only did it hit the confused Moltres, but it also caused the ground to crack. A mini geyser of lava shot out of the crack and hit Moltres' wings. Suddenly, its eyes gleamed, and the majestic bird flew back into the air, as if nothing happened.

"I forgot about lava's rejuvenation properties for Moltres!" I gritted.

Blaine smirked. "Nice try, Summer. Looks like the gamble didn't pay off. Now, Moltres! Flamethrower!"

As the bird charged its attack, Lightning tried to create sparks with her cheeks, but she was exhausted from the last attack. Knowing Lightning had no way to defend herself, I shouted, "Blaine! I'm taking Lightning out of the match!"

Moltres stopped the attack and looked at me curiously. Blaine nodded at my decision. "I agree. Good choice, Summer."

I picked up my tired Pikachu and placed her next to Blaze. He got few Oran Berries from my backpack and worriedly gave them to her. She weakly nodded and slowly ate one. The Combusken then glared at Moltres while the Legendary paid no attention.

"So Summer," he gloated as he played his mustache. "I have the lead, but let's see what your other Pokémon can do."

"Go, Rocky!" The Onix roared as he exited his Pokéball. The two Pokémon were face to face, but Moltres wasn't intimidated by the height disadvantage.

"Well then, let's see what you two can do," Blaine said, interested. Moltres shrieked in agreement.

"Use Rock Throw!" He formed a boulder and threw it at the Bird Pokémon.

"Moltres, Agility!"

The Legendary Pokémon once again avoided the attack and increased its speed, making it hard for Rocky to focus.

"Rocky, let it come to you!" I commanded, remembering my battle against Koga. Rocky nodded and eyed the quick Pokémon cautiously.

Blaine was intrigued by my strategy. "Fine, Summer. We'll play your game. Moltres, Wing Attack!"

Moltres gave a sharp cry and charged at Rocky. Rocky slightly wagged his tail, and I smiled.

"Rocky, bat Moltres away with Iron Tail!"

He roared and smashed his approaching opponent with his silver tail. Moltres was knocked to its left. I thought I saw it slightly smirk with excitement.

As it started to straighten out, I shouted, "Rock Throw!"

Rocky nodded and hurled another rock. The boulder hit its mark and Moltres crashed into the ground, causing volcanic dust to fly into the air. I covered my face and thought the battle was over. But the Legendary Pokémon slowly rose and shrieked. More geysers of lava burst out of the dormant volcano and touched Moltres' wings. The Pokémon grinned and proudly flew back into the air.

Blaine laughed heartily. "I told you, Summer. Moltres is too tough to be beaten by an average Pokémon! Moltres, finish Rocky with Hidden Power!"

Moltres nodded and closed its eyes. Seventeen small balls of white energy formed and circled around it. It then flapped its wings, sending the balls towards a stunned Rocky. I thought the move was a Normal type, but to my shock, the balls released green sparks as the hit the Rock Snake Pokémon. Rocky collapsed onto the ground, unable to move.

"Good thing I taught Moltres Hidden Power, huh Summer?" Blaine gloated. Moltres rolled its eyes and continued looking at me.

 _These two have such a weird dynamic…_

"Thanks for your help, Rocky," I praised, returning the exhausted Pokémon. I then looked at Lightning and Blaze. The Pikachu looked much better while Blaze continued to angrily stare at the strong Pokémon flying in the air.

"What're you going to do, Summer?" Lightning asked with concern. "Moltres is so tough! It can take our super effective attacks…"

I saw Moltres returning Blaze's glare and smiled, "Maybe it wants to battle a certain Pokémon. And I have a good idea who it is. Blaze, let's do this!"

Blaze eagerly ran up and smirked at Moltres. "Let's show Moltres a thing or two!" he shouted. I took a deep breath, and Blaze did the same. I closed my eyes and focused. Suddenly, I felt Blaze and I were in sync, and we both but up our arms in a fighting stance.

"Interesting battle pose, Summer," Blaine mused. "I see you were training with Bruno during your trek. Give us everything you got!" Moltres nodded in agreement as if it had been waiting for this battle for a while.

I looked up and shouted, "Use Flamethrower!"

Blaze deeply inhaled and released a stream of fire. Moltres released its own Flamethrower, which overpowered the Combusken's move and pushed it back.

I forcefully moved my arm to the left. "Blaze, dodge with Quick Attack!"

Blaze nodded and easily evaded the flames.

"We got a real battle on our hands now!" Blaine grinned, adjusting his glasses. "Moltres, Hidden Power!"

Moltres nodded and released the small white orbs at Blaze. He evaded every one, but the impact of the Hidden Power on the ground caused the dust to fly up again.

"Now, Moltres, Flamethrower!"

"Blaze, use Focus Energy!" I shouted through the cloud.

Moltres seared the ground with its flames, but Blaze narrowly escaped by cartwheeling backwards.

I looked up and pointed at our opponent. "Quick Attack, Blaze!"

Blaze nodded and sprung upward, using the Focus Energy to gain more speed.

Blaine snickered. "Moltres, Wing Attack, then Flamethrower!"

Moltres timed Blaze's approach, then plunged him downward with all of its might. As Blaze fell, the Flamethrower accelerated the descent. Blaze smashed into the ground, creating more lava geysers to erupt. After the eruptions, he slowly tried to stand.

"Blaze, can you keep going?" I asked.

Although he was heavily panting, he muttered, "Yeah…"

Lightning was really worried about her teammate and shouted, "Please, Blaze! Don't overdo it!"

He glanced at his friend and grinned. "Don't worry...Lightning… I…won't…"

He stood up and looked at Moltres determinedly. The Legendary acknowledged his strength but shook its head disappointedly.

Blaze then looked at me with determination. "Summer…"

I smiled. "Blaze. Normally, I wouldn't let you continue. But if you want to keep going, I'll let you. We'll beat them together." We both took a deep breath, and I shouted, "Jump and use Double Kick!"

Blaze launched himself off the ground with all of his strength. Once he was over the bird, he descended towards Moltres. He and I waited for the right moment for the first kick.

Blaine fiddled his mustache. "It's no use, Summer. Moltres, Flamethrower!"

The Legendary nodded and unleashed the attack. Blaze was surrounded by the flames, but he refused to give in.

"Go, Blaze!" I shouted, kicking to my right side.

Blaze kicked at the same time, using gravity to propel himself forward. Moltres was shocked and was kicked in the face, hurtling him downwards. As Blaze continued to dive towards Moltres, he was suddenly surrounded by a white glowing light. We watched with surprise as Blaze grew taller and leaner. When the light faded, his body was deeper orange, and his head feathers were long and light yellow with a V-shaped crest in the front. His legs were now covered with orange and beige, while his arms became thinner with three clawed fingers.

Blaze flipped forward and his left leg started to ignite. I watched in awe as he hit the stunned Moltres, who had just recovered from the first kick. The Legendary Pokémon crashed to the ground while Blaze backward somersaulted towards me. After the dust cleared, Moltres slowly stood up. Blaze and I were ready for another attack when the Pokémon flapped its wings upwards, then nodded.

Blaine chortled, wiping a tear from his eye. "Well! Moltres said she's forfeiting the match. So you win, Summer and Blaze!"

"We did it!" I cheered and ran towards Blaze. He happily picked me up and gave me a powerful hug. Lightning watched us with relief and sighed happily.

After being released from his grip, he was much taller than I was up close. I scanned the new Pokémon with my Pokédex. [Blaziken, the Blaze Pokémon and the final evolution of Torchic. It learns martial arts that use punches and kicks. Every several years, its old feathers burn off, and new, supple feathers grow back in their place.]

I teared up slightly as the Torchic I first started out with evolved into one of the most powerful final starters. "You reached your final evolution, Blaze! How do you feel?"

He happily growled. "I feel great, Summer!" he said in a deep voice. "Though it might take some time to get used to the height and voice."

We laughed as Lightning climbed back onto my shoulder. The two seemed to have patched up their friendship as they smiled gratefully at each other.

Blaine then walked towards us. "I'm impressed, Summer! Your Pokémon were able to defeat a Legendary." Blaine then took a red and orange flame-shaped pin out of his lab coat pocket and handed it to me. "You may not have won at my Gym, but you beat me nevertheless. You deserve this Volcano Badge. Quite appropriate, don't you think?"

"I do. Thanks Blaine." After I put my new Badge away, Bruno and Kiyo clapped heavily. I was so absorbed with the battle, that they slightly startled me.

"What a battle worthy of a Fire and Fighting type!" Bruno praised. Blaze slightly blushed and bowed.

I did the same. "Thank you, Bruno."

He blushed as well. "Oh, I only helped with the beginning. You two made the progress worth it."

"I agree," Kiyo added. "You are welcome to my dojo anytime! Or, until I can get back into Saffron City."

Bruno grinned. "Well, now that our mission is done, we shall alert the rest of the Elite Four. Goodbye and good luck, Summer!"

The two Fighting type users proceeded to climb down the volcano. Then, it was just me, Blaine, and the Pokémon. As Moltres preened itself, one of its tail feathers fell off. It picked it up gently with its beak and handed it to me.

Blaine translated, "Moltres wants you to have her tail feather, as a sign of respect."

I gratefully accepted and bowed. Blaze and Lightning did the same.

Moltres looked at Blaine and nodded. Blaine took out an old brown book from his pocket and looked at us seriously. "Summer...it's time for me to tell you about my past…and Samir's future. Let me tell you…about the Legend Guardians…"

 **Pokémon: Blaze (Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Quick Attack, Double Kick, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Foresight, Confusion, Hypnosis, Peck**

 **Swirls (Poliwhirl, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Doubleslap**

 **Lightning (Pikachu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Sweet Kiss**

 **Flower (Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Onix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Throw, Slam, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What did you think of the battle between Summer and Blaine?

Who are the Legend Guardians?


	42. Kanto SC2

**Please enjoy the second side chapter for Kanto: The Start of the Journey! Don't forget to vote in the fun poll for your favorite Pokémon on Summer's team! :)**

 **Side Chapter 2: Ambushed**

 **Earlier this morning…**

Weldon pensively staredthe sea, its blue waves sparkling in the morning sun. After giving his rival the three items on Lt. Surge's orders, he walked to a nearby cove and sat on the cold sand. Although he was angry that he wasn't chosen for the mission, he couldn't help but wonder at Summer's progress.

 _For someone who just won her fifth badge, she battled like it was the finals of the Indigo League. She was able to make Koga smile at the end while he just scolded me. She doesn't have the pedigree of a top Trainer, yet she battles like one. Trusting your Pokémon…it actually worked..._

He then suddenly got up and grabbed a nearby rock.

 _ARRGH! Why does she keep challenging what I know works?!_

He angrily threw it into the water, and it sank to the bottom.

"I…I have to beat her…" he muttered. "Even though…she's really good…"

"Who's really good?"

Weldon jumped and turned around. Samir and Lt. Surge grinned at the confused Trainer.

"N-nothing…" He slightly lowered the brim of his cap to hide his red cheeks.

Lt. Surge laughed. "There's only one female Trainer that makes you think like that. Let me guess, the first letter of her name is 'S' and the last letter is-"

"All right, all right!" Weldon yelled. He took a deep breath. "You're right...It's Summer."

"Then why are you so upset if you respect her?" Samir asked. "She's a good person and Trainer."

Weldon wanted to tell the two he trusted about his feelings, but his pride forced him not to.

"Anyway," Lt. Surge said, changing the subject. "Did you give her the items, soldier?"

The Trainer nodded but had a disappointed look on his face. "I don't know why I wasn't chosen for that mission. I have more experience and badges."

Lt. Surge sternly crossed his arms. "Soldier, the inner strength and trust with your Pokémon are more important than the number of badges. Besides, Blaine and Koga feel she's better suited for it."

"Yeah? How so?" Weldon retorted.

Lt. Surge paused. "I'm not sure myself. He said it had something to do with her heritage, but that daft scientist didn't want to expand further. Then he asked me another riddle and I just walked away."

Weldon stretched. "Guess the best thing to do is train right now. Who knows when we're going to Saffron City?"

Lt. Surge was about to agree when Samir shouted, "Look, an injured Swimmer!"

The three ran to the nearby beach and saw a man struggling to stand. Underneath his light blue swim cap was a tuft of purple hair.

"Are you okay, sir?" Samir asked.

The Swimmer grimaced at us and replied, "I-I think I got a cramp."

"Let's take him back to the Lab for treatment," the Gym Leader decided. He easily carried the man in his arms, and the three walked back to the Pokémon Laboratory.

Misty was stretching outside and was about to greet them when she froze. "W-what are you doing with him?! That's the same Swimmer who delayed me at the Seafoam Islands!"

Weldon and Samir were stunned, and Lt. Surge furiously dumped him on the ground. As the man winced in real pain, the Lightning American demanded, "What do you think you're trying to pull?! Who are you?!"

The Swimmer snickered. "I think you know who I am, Lieutenant. My only objective to distract you to allow us to capture your colleagues."

As they thought about his words, white smoke suddenly filled the building.

"NO!" Lt. Surge roared. "It's an ambush!"

He ran inside and Weldon was about to follow him when they were surrounded by dark smoke. The boy, Samir, and Misty coughed, allowing themselves to be easily hit by three large rocks. The three fell to the ground, with Weldon barely conscious.

As he slowly tried to stand, he took out a Pokéball and tried to open it. To his shock, it refused, giving him no defense.

"Well, well, well. It's that Leland kid Archer and Petrel were so worked up about," a male voice echoed in the cloud.

"Makes things easier for us since we disabled everyone's Pokéballs a few minutes ago," a female voice replied.

"Who's there?!" Weldon yelled, struggling to stay awake. "Show yourself, you cowards!"

His vision started to blur, and as he collapsed, the last thing he saw were two red letters.

* * *

"They didn't give us much trouble at all," Boulder smirked as the smoke dissipated. He then proceeded to tie the unconscious people. Eric helped his Trainer by providing the ropes.

"As long as we find those other targets, our mission will be a success," Raven noted. Tara snickered on her shoulder.

The radio on her right hip crackled, Come in, Raven.

She picked it up and answered, "We successfully captured the target, the Leland kid, and the Cerulean Gym Leader, Archer."

Excellent work, you two. We have detained the other Gym Leaders inside… Unfortunately, the other targets and those two are not here.

Raven was baffled. "You don't mean…"

Yes. The scientist and the girl are gone, and they most likely have those items we wanted. I questioned Erika before I knocked her out, but she refused to answer.

"They still have to come back. They don't know what happened here."

True. Stay here with Boulder and ambush them once they return. We will bring the captives back to headquarters.

"Understood. Over and out."

As Raven put her radio away, Boulder and Eric helped Petrel carry the children and Misty to a nearby helicopter. Raven then stared at the sea, her eyes glowing with pride. "We are one step closer to help our Boss achieve his goal. Red will fall and the Boss will become Champion once more!"


	43. Kanto 39

**Summer and Blaine arrived on One Island, hoping to find Moltres on Mt. Ember. They ran into Bruno and Kiyo, with the former helping Summer and Blaze become better partners. Once everyone reached the peak of the volcano, Blaine challenged Summer to a battle with Moltres as his choice. After a tough battle, Blaze evolved into Blaziken and defeated Moltres, giving Summer the Volcano Badge. Now, Blaine has to tell Summer about a secret he's been keeping for a while-something that will change the course of her journey forever.**

 **Chapter 39: The Legend Guardians**

"Legend Guardians?" I asked. "I've never heard of them before. Who are they?"

Blaine opened his journal and motioned us to sit down. We did so, and Moltres laid beside the Cinnabar Island Gym Leader.

"So what is a Legend Guardian?"

Blaine turned to the first page and read aloud, "A Legend Guardian is a person chosen by a Legendary Trio to protect their region of origin, themselves, and the world. The person is chosen based on a certain trait, and each member of the Trio must observe him/her to see if that person is worthy. He/she is given an item that has been passed down from the previous Guardian. The item acts as a summoning device, which allows the current Guardian to call upon a member or leader of the chosen Legendary Trio when he/she is in danger."

"That sounds really cool! What trait do they look for?"

Blaine scratched his head. "It varies based on the Trio. Usually things like courage, wisdom, kindness…that sort of thing. Plus, they also have a special ability that allows them to better understand Pokémon, even before they are chosen."

"So," I pieced together. "Samir was watched by the Legendary Birds and has that watch because Zapdos and the others chose him? And that he has some sort of special skill?"

Blaine and Moltres nodded. "Yes, Moltres told me herself."

"But I don't get how you can understand Moltres, Blaine. In fact, you keep referring to Moltres as a female but most Legendary Pokémon are genderless."

Blaine bit his lip. "Well...how should I put this…?" Moltres nudged him, and he relented. "I-it's...because...I was the previous Legend Guardian…of the Legendary Birds."

I was surprised, but Moltres sadly nodded. Blaine clutched his left slacks pocket, as if trying to prevent a bad memory from returning.

"What happened, if that's okay with you?"

Blaine sighed and turned the pages in his journal. "I have no choice, do I? Let me see, I was chosen thirty years ago by Moltres. She and the others saw I was a caring and innovative man, who used science to improve Pokémon and human lives. I received a watch, the one Samir has now, and protected the region and the Legendary Birds. It was something that made me proud and grateful for the world.

Then ten years ago, I was recruited by Giovanni, the Kanto Champion, to help him with a special project. He persuaded me to create an artificial Pokémon by the name of Mewtwo, a clone of Mew, the ancestor of all non-Legendary and Mythical Pokémon. Giovanni said Mewtwo would end all wars and bring eternal peace. I believed him and persuaded the Birds to trust me.

But when he used Mewtwo for the first time, he used him to battle and utterly destroy his opponents. I was blind…my special skill benefited the wrong person. I was shocked and tried to stop him, but Giovanni tried to kill me before his battle against a new challenger. Moltres saved me in the nick of time, but the relationship between me and the Birds was forever shattered.

Although Red defeated Giovanni and released Mewtwo to freely travel the world, Articuno and Zapdos refused to see me afterwards, and they forced Moltres to do the same. I was forced to return my watch and didn't see it again until Samir showed it to us yesterday."

Blaine sadly took out a silver diamond locket from his pocket. He opened it and showed it to me. Inside was a picture of a younger Blaine with orange curly hair and the Legendary Birds happily surrounding him. I suddenly felt a strong wave of happiness and pride come over me. It was as if I was watching Blaine and the birds take the photo from the past.

"I look at it every day, and I remember when things weren't so complicated. But now, I feel I have to help the new Guardian not make the same mistakes I did. Giovanni knows that a new one has been chosen. If he's going through with what I think he is, the Birds are in greater danger compared to ten years ago."

I pondered his words. "But why are you telling me this and not Samir?"

Blaine cleared his throat. "Because I need your help. I have a feeling Samir knows how important this is. But he's still inexperienced. I need someone else besides me to help him if he starts to falter against Giovanni. Someone who has also seen a Legendary Pokémon."

"But I still don't even know why Entei saw me in the first place."

The man chuckled, brightening his spirits. "I'm not sure myself. But if Entei went out of its way to see you in another region, it must like you. Maybe even to-" Blaine then looked at his Pokégear. "-Oh, would you look at the time? We should start heading back to Cinnabar Island. Summer...can you catch Moltres for me?"

I was taken aback. "Me, catch Moltres? Why?"

The man put his journal away. "I can't hold onto her...because of my actions. And I think she'll be safer with you. You already have six Pokémon, and you don't have a Pokémon PC account. So she'll be safe in your backpack until you switch someone out. Please, Summer."

I nervously took out a spare Pokéball and showed it to Moltres. "Moltres. I never liked the idea of catching a Legendary. But we need your help to stop Giovanni."

The Legendary Bird acknowledged my request and gently touched the ball with its beak. The Pokéball opened and caught it without a struggle. The Pokéball then shrank smaller than normal, and I placed it gently in my backpack.

"Now, back to the boat!" Blaine gleefully shouted as he ran back into Mt. Ember. I returned my Pokémon and followed him, fulfilling part of our plan to stop a power-hungry Trainer.

* * *

On top of the tallest building in Kanto, Archer knelt in front of Giovanni and his Persian.

"So Archer," the leader asked. "How was your mission?"

The loyal Grunt saluted. "Sir! We captured the people at the Pokémon Laboratory and have placed them in the vault."

Giovanni grinned with approval. "Excellent. Did you get the targets?"

Archer stood up and handed his leader a Pokéball. Giovanni chuckled and walked to an enormous machine with three white pedestals and tubes connected to a tall antenna. The man placed the ball on the middle pedestal. A red energy shot out of the Pokéball and into a long tube covered with thick glass.

Zapdos materialized and opened its eyes. It angrily stared at its captors, recognizing the leader as the dangerous man six years ago. The Legendary was about to release a Thunder attack when a dark red energy surrounded it. Zapdos shrieked in pain, causing the tube on its right to rattle. The bird slowly turned in that direction, and to its horror, saw its companion Articuno trapped inside.

Archer then motioned Petrel and Proton to come forward. The two carried an unconscious Samir and laid him in an engineered chamber close to the tubes. Proton closed the capsule, and a nearby metallic machine to whirl with excitement.

"What about the other ones?" Giovanni politely asked. The three Grunts became hesitant. Giovanni expected some trouble but refused to show it.

"Sir…" Proton said reluctantly. "We were...unable to get...Blaine…"

"Oh…? Did he disappear to find more riddles?" Giovanni joked.

"Umm...I'm not sure where he went…."

Giovanni turned his back on the confused Grunts. "It doesn't matter. He'll come, and when he does, I'll finish what I started six years ago. He and my former 'coaches' will pay for betraying me!"

Inside the chamber, Samir began to also wince in pain, unknowingly receiving it from the trapped Legendary Birds. Giovanni flashed an evil smile as he watched the creatures that will achieve his goal continue to writhe in pain. "Now, only one Legendary Bird remains before I can summon their master, the Guardian of the Sea. Once I have it, I will reclaim my throne! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 **Pokémon: Blaze (Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Quick Attack, Double Kick, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Foresight, Confusion, Hypnosis, Peck**

 **Swirls (Poliwhirl, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Doubleslap**

 **Lightning (Pikachu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Sweet Kiss**

 **Flower (Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Onix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Throw, Slam, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What do you think of Blaine being the last Legend Guardian?

What is Giovanni planning to do to Samir and the Legendary Birds?


	44. Kanto 40

**After battling Blaine, the Gym Leader informed Summer about the Legend Guardians, a role he held until six years ago. They then headed back to Cinnabar Island, unaware that their allies had been captured by Team Rocket. Because of this, Giovanni obtained Zapdos and its Legend Guardian. Giddy about his approaching victory, he waited for his former favorite scientist to come with the last piece of his plan. Will Summer and Blaine be ambushed as well once they return, and what will unfold in Saffron City?**

 **Chapter 40: Sneaking Around Silph**

"M-MY LAAAABBBBBBB!" Blaine screeched as we returned to the Pokémon Laboratory. The building was emitting white smoke from several open windows, and the exterior was covered with grime and soot. I'd never seen Blaine so emotional; he was trying to pull out hair he no longer had.

"Blaine!" I shouted, shaking his left arm. "You should be more worried about the people in your lab!"

"Y-you're right…" He took a few deep breaths, and we slowly opened the glass doors.

We could barely make out the doors in the hallway as more smoke exited from the building.

"We should be careful anyway," I analyzed.

"Yes, you definitely should."

The three of us whipped around, and to our shock, Raven and Boulder were standing behind us.

"Team Rocket!" Blaine shouted, stomping on the ground. "What happened here?!"

"None of your concern, old man," Boulder retorted.

Raven offered an outstretched hand. "Hand us those items, sweetie, and we'll be on our way."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, thoroughly confused. Blaine was even more puzzled.

"Don't lie to me!" the female Grunt shouted. "We didn't wait here for ten hours in the hot sun just to not get what we want! I know you have them!"

I nodded to Lightning, and she jumped off my shoulder, ready to battle. "I don't know what's going on, but I won't let you hurt us!"

Lightning nodded and emitted some strong electrical sparks.

Raven crossed her arms. "Fine, have it your way. Ready, Boulder?"

Before Boulder could respond, a thick black smoke crept over us. We all coughed, and then I heard two heavy things collapse onto the ground. When the smoke cleared, the two Grunts were asleep, each from a blow dart sticking out of their right arms.

"That was easier than I thought. And they're the ones that ambushed me in the Safari Zone," a male voice said from the roof of the Laboratory. We looked up and saw Koga leap over us. He landed gracefully while Nekode floated towards us, laughing at his achievement.

"KOGA!" Blaine roared, stomping the ground once more. "What was that for?! And what's going on?!"

Koga bluntly replied, "You're welcome, Blaine...And what do you think happened?! We were ambushed by Team Rocket. They took everyone, including Weldon and Samir."

"But if Boulder and Raven were here, you could've been replaced by a Team Rocket Grunt. How do we know you're actually Koga?" I questioned.

Koga sighed, then smiled. He showed me an open hand. "Summer, take out your Soul Badge and place it on my hand."

I immediately became suspicious. "Why…?"

"I promise you that I am Koga, and the Soul Badge will prove it."

"Okay…" I cautiously took out my badge from its case and placed it on his outstretched hand. To my astonishment, the pink heart-shaped badge levitated and spun around in circles. After a few seconds, it gently landed back on Koga's palm and flashed green.

Blaine saw my surprised face and explained, "Our badges also function as identification tools for the Pokémon League. It's proof that Trainers didn't forge them in order to participate in the regional tournaments. As an added safety measure, these badges can also recognize the Gym Leader in charge of them to ensure their authenticity."

"So you are, Koga, the Gym Leader of Fuchsia City?" I slowly surmised. The ninja nodded and returned my badge. I smiled and relaxed after seeing the shuriken he usually hid in his left sleeve. "Then how did you escape?"

Blaine chuckled. "You used the secret panel, didn't you?"

"You know me too well, my old friend." Koga took out some purple fans and whipped them into the damaged building. The smoke was driven out through the open windows, making the interior more visible. He then led us upstairs to the top floor.

"We expected this would happen," Koga explained. "After you two left last night, Erika had suspicions that Giovanni would send his Grunts after us. We decided to make sure our special items were in safe hands. As part of this strategy, the Lieutenant told Weldon to give our treasures to you."

Although this answered my question of why he was outside my room this morning, I asked, "He did? I didn't see them inside my backpack earlier."

"He placed it in a pocket you don't use often."

When we entered the conference room, I rummaged through my backpack and saw my Key Items pocket was slightly unfastened. When I opened it, I found a medium drawstring bag, which contained five mushrooms, Articuno's feather, and Zapdos's feather.

Koga further explained, "I used this drawstring bag during my missions. It's made of a special material that allows it to hold a large amount of items despite its size."

"What happened to the rest of the mushrooms?" I asked, hoping I was finally going to receive an answer about the mysterious fungi.

"I used most of them to prepare something in advance. When grinded and mixed with Sleep Powder and water, the combination makes an effective sleeping drug that instantly puts the target to sleep. I have saved the rest in my canteen designed for this purpose."

"So that's what the mushrooms are for…!" I realized.

Koga slightly turned away. "It is not the only use these mushrooms have. But I will explain that later."

I took out the feather I received from Moltres in my backpack and placed it with the others. The three feathers briefly glowed white, as if they were having a mini reunion.

Koga nodded. "We have everything we need to start our attack against Giovanni."

"But what about the brown bird?" I asked.

Blaine replied, "I think it'll arrive soon enough. Besides, the feathers are more important than ever since Giovanni now has two of the Legendary Birds."

Koga nodded. "We need to continue to safeguard these feathers. I do not want to know what could happen if Giovanni found out we have them."

"I can let my Pokémon hold them," I offered. I let out Blaze and Swirls and handed them Moltres's and Articuno's feathers.

"We shall guard them will all of our power," Blaze promised.

"Totally, Dudette!" Swirls agreed.

I then looked at Lightning, who respectfully took Zapdos's feather. "I'll take care of it, Summer. I don't mind staying in my Pokéball."

"Thanks, everyone. I appreciate it." I returned everyone and looked at the two Gym Leaders.

"Now, for the most difficult part," Koga said. "We need to infiltrate Saffron City and the Silph Company building."

Blaine giggled and revealed, "If you're talking about disguises, I know just how to get them!"

I looked at the sleeping Grunts and made a weird face.

Koga saw me and laughed. "Blaine, we are not doing the whole 'steal disguises from unconscious people' tactic. I have uniforms hidden in the Laboratory."

"How did you get them?" Blaine asked, slightly disappointed.

"I stole them during the ambush. Also part of the plan."

After Koga handed me a Grunt uniform, I went into the bathroom and put it on. I adjusted the cap in front of the mirror and tied up my hair so it'd be harder for the enemy to recognize me. I sighed disappointedly.

 _This uniform is so baggy and black... And people say black makes you look slimmer… At least they're comfortable…_

Someone knocked on the door. When I opened it, Koga and Blaine were waiting, also dressed as Team Rocket Grunts. Their clothes fit them better, but the men also looked uncomfortable.

Koga sadly exhaled. "To think I have to wear these after all these years."

"That was a few months ago for you, Koga..." Blaine bluntly pointed out.

Koga became annoyed but didn't let it bother him. "Anyway. Are we ready to depart?"

"When and how are we getting to Saffron City?" I inquired.

The ninja watched the sun setting outside the windows. "When we ninjas move best: under the cover of darkness. Yatate and Errol should suffice for the two of us."

Blaine pondered a bit. "I guess I can use Ollie. He can run over the ocean posts until we reach Fuchsia City. It'll be easy travels from there." He then paused. "Going back to face the man who almost killed me...I don't know if I can take it!" He panicked again, but the deep breathing wasn't helping.

"Hey, Blaine," I calmly said. "Think of a riddle to calm yourself down."

The old man slowly chuckled and regained his composure. "Very well!" After some thought, he asked us, "Give it air and it will live. Give it water and it will die. What is-"

"- Fire," Koga quickly responded.

Blaine was surprised and annoyed. "That's just like you, Koga. Ever since I've known you, you know every answer to my riddles…"

"Actually, I have the same riddles book you do. It is getting late. We must now depart."

Koga quietly dashed out of the building, then Blaine, who was muttering under his breath. I put my Pokéballs into my backpack, then that into the drawstring bag. I stored the sack under the shirt of the uniform, and exited the Lab. The two Gym Leaders, Yatate, and a large lion-looking Pokémon awaited me. The new Pokémon had the same coloring as Growlithe, which made me believe this was its evolved form.

[Arcanine, the Legendary Pokémon and the evolved form of Growlithe. This fleet-footed Pokémon is said to run of 6,200 miles in a single day and night. The fire that blazes wildly within its body is its source of power.]

After being introduced to Ollie, I let Errol out and climbed into his back. He eagerly took off, wanting to redeem himself from his performance earlier in the week. Once Koga and Yatate caught up to us, and Blaine mounted his majestic Arcanine, we left Cinnabar Island behind.

* * *

The two Grunts, who were still lying on the ground started to stir when Ollie sprinted past them. "Wh-what happened?" Boulder groggily asked.

Raven rubbed her eyes and surveyed the scene. She felt the dart on her neck and slowly became furious. "Koga! He escaped the ambush and attacked us!"

"But how was that possible?!" Boulder grunted, removing his dart. "I thought he was captured along with everyone else!"

Raven did the same and stood up, worried about the unexpected turn of events. "It doesn't matter now. We need to go back to HQ."

Boulder nodded, and the two used their Nidoking and Nidoqueen to swim back to the mainland.

* * *

"So what's the plan, Koga?" Blaine asked as we spied on the south gate to Saffron City from the western hills. Two mean-looking Grunts and their Arbok guarded the small building. Through the glass doors, two more Grunts were inside, though not as physically fit.

Koga grinned. "Typical defense strategy. I will handle this."

Yatate smiled as well and followed his master. The two quietly inched towards the guards, and when they were close enough, Koga threw a pebble on the opposite side of the road. The Grunts heard the soft clink and went to investigate where the pebble landed. Koga put some of the sleeping draught onto Yatate's wings, then pointed to the distracted men. Yatate softly laughed and took off, striking the men and their Pokémon with Wing Attack. Before the four realized what just happened, they collapsed and fell into a deep sleep.

"What was that?" The two Grunts ran outside and saw their comrades on the floor. One of them touched his radio and about to communicate to their superiors when Yatate slammed into them with his wings. Afterwards, Blaine and I helped Koga carry the sleeping Grunts and Arbok into some nearby bushes.

"That was really cool, Koga!" I whispered. "I didn't think the sleeping draught would work like that."

Koga gave me a soft smile. "Yatate has much practice with this application. He knows how to administer the draught quickly."

Blaine adjusted his glasses and cap. "Now, onto Silph Co.!"

"What exactly is the Silph Co.?" I asked.

Blaine played with his mustache. "It's a company that makes new technology that helps with Pokémon relationships. Kind of like the Devon Corporation in your region."

"I see. That makes sense."

We calmly walked through the south gate and entered a city filled with Grunts patrolling the streets. Koga motioned us to an alley, and we used them to silently make our way towards an eleven-story building with a Pokéball motif on top of the entryway. A strange dark red light illuminated the rooftop, proving Team Rocket was doing something sinister up there. Blaine, Koga, and I spied on the three glass doors of the building's entrance. To our surprise, no one was guarding the doors and the first floor lobby. We slowly entered the Silph Co. headquarters and found a door. We quickly made our way inside, which turned out to be a storage closet.

"Alright, here is the plan," Koga laid out. "Because we are in disguise, it should not cause much suspicion. Blaine, go find Samir. I am sure he is in great danger."

Blaine gave a thumbs up. "Shouldn't be too hard. After all...he is my successor."

Koga nodded. "Summer, you and I will try to find our friends and colleagues. I am not sure where they are, but we should separate to cover more ground. If you get captured, it would be best not to cause a ruckus."

"You…mean… I should let them capture me?" I nervously pointed out.

Koga smiled, putting me slightly at ease. "Do not worry. Despite the circumstances, you would be able to free them because you have your backpack in the drawstring bag. Speaking of bags, I think it would be best to have Blaze, Swirls, and Lightning's Pokéballs on your person. If you are captured, they will most likely confiscate them. Team Rocket most likely separated our comrades from their Pokéballs, so your Pokémon would assist them immensely with the escape. Can you do this dangerous task?"

I was reluctant, since I never had my Pokémon stolen before. But I couldn't say no. "Of course." I took out the Pokéballs and clipped them to my belt.

"Thank you, Summer."

Blaine nodded and said, "I'll leave first. Good luck you too." He waved goodbye and left the room. Hearing his footsteps disappear meant he headed up the stairs.

Koga scanned the room and motioned it was safe to leave. We walked out, and he said, "I will search the upper floors."

I nodded. "Then I'll do the lower floors."

"Good luck, Summer." The ninja calmly walked to a red elevator in the middle of the room and used it to reach the upper floors. The room became eerily quiet except for the large fountain bubbling in the center.

 _All right...time to be sneaky…_

I silently made my way upstairs to the second floor. The white walls, tropical potted plants, and lime green tiles made it a bright and cheery looking floor, despite the situation. The gray dividers throughout the floor indicated this was used as office space.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps approached my location. I ducked behind the nearest potted plant and watched a Grunt walking towards where I was earlier.

 _That looks like that green-haired Grunt. I wonder what he's doing…_

The man walked past me, making me really nervous. Luckily he didn't notice me and stepped on an orange tile. He instantly disappeared, and I gasped.

 _A warp tile! I didn't know these existed outside of Secret Bases._

I glanced towards my left, making sure no one else was coming, then tiptoed to the strange panel. The instant I stepped on it, I was immediately transported to another floor. My head started to throb from the sudden movement, but it recovered when I heard something further down the hallway. I inched over, hid behind another potted plant, and heard two familiar voices.

"How're the prisoners?" Archer asked.

"Fine, I guess," the green-haired Grunt shrugged. "They should be waking up soon, but they'll be too groggy to do anything."

"Did you move them to the new spot?"

"Yeah, in the seventh floor supply closet. Who knew that room was so huge?"

"Yeah," Archer agreed. "Anyway, Boss is almost ready for the summoning. We're just waiting for those two to come and hand us Moltres."

The green-haired Grunt snickered. "Finally! I'll get my revenge on her."

"Calm down. They haven't arrived yet. Let's check the gates to see if anything happened."

They walked down the stairs, unknowingly passing by the person they were waiting for. I left my hiding spot once I no longer heard their footsteps.

 _So they're on the seventh floor. I should get down there and try to free them before I get captured._

I warily walked downstairs and saw that this floor was used as a laboratory. The Silph Co. scientists stood behind worktables filled with expensive chemistry equipment, forced by several Team Rocket Grunts to do their work.

"Hey!" a female Grunt shouted. I nervously turned to my right and saw Ariana and her Arbok glaring at me. "Who are you?!"

"I-I'm a new Grunt," I answered in a high-pitched tone, hoping she wouldn't recognize me.

Arbok sniffed the air with her tongue and hissed, "Liar!"

Her Trainer scoffed. "Nice try, I know who you are. Where's Moltres?"

"I don't know what you're talking about..." I continued with my false voice.

"Guess we have to do this the hard way. Arbok, Glare!"

The Cobra Pokémon paralyzed me with her sharp glare before I could react. I helplessly watched Ariana take my three Pokéballs. Arbok then dragged me to a door across the hallway and threw me inside. The door clicked from the outside, and I heard them leave.

I slowly regained movement when I heard Misty's groggy voice, "Summer, is that you?"

I turned around and realized I found the supply closet with the other Gym Leaders and Weldon, who were starting to recover from their attack.

 **Pokémon: Blaze (Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Quick Attack, Double Kick, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Foresight, Confusion, Hypnosis, Peck**

 **Swirls (Poliwhirl, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Doubleslap**

 **Lightning (Pikachu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Sweet Kiss**

 **Flower (Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Onix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Throw, Slam, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

Will Summer succeed in freeing her friends?

Will Koga and Blaine be able to complete their roles of the plan?


	45. Kanto 41

**Upon returning to Cinnabar Island, Summer and Blaine were ambushed by Boulder and Raven. Luckily, Koga was able to avoid being captured and saved his friends from Team Rocket. The three then traveled to Saffron City dressed as Team Rocket Grunts to infiltrate the Silph Company. After making it inside, Summer was captured by Ariana, and her Pokémon were taken away. Trapped with Weldon and the other Gym Leaders, how will Summer help them and will they be able to stop Giovanni?**

 **Chapter 41: Two Evil Minds**

"Are you here to help us?" Erika asked, confused. I nodded and slightly jumped as a banging sound echoed in the room. Lt. Surge and Weldon slammed into the door, trying to free us, but the door refused to budge. Koga's wooden dummy laid on the floor, dented from the constant ramming.

"I know they took our Pokémon, but I didn't expect this door to be so sturdy!" the man grunted, angry at the stubborn door. "That dummy couldn't even make a dent!"

I looked around and saw Brock tending to an unconscious woman with long black hair. She had unusually pale skin and wore a magenta jumpsuit.

I took out the drawstring bag from my shirt and opened it. My backpack emerged from its contents and I took out three Pokéballs and placed them onto my belt. I let out Flower, and she enthusiastically helped the two batter down the door.

"You still have Pokémon?" Lt. Surge asked, surprised but pleased with the extra help.

"Yeah, and I have this too." I took out a bottle with a light green liquid and gave it to Brock. When he opened it, the smell of mint and ginger wafted through the air. "It's for Sabrina."

Misty and Erika were surprised. "An awakening potion?" The Grass type Gym Leader asked. Then she realized something. "That must be why Koga needed them."

I rubbed the back of my head. "Yeah, Koga told me on the way here..."

* * *

"So that was the real reason you needed the mushrooms?" I asked Koga while we were flying to Saffron City.

Koga solemnly nodded. "These mushrooms provide substance for a potion that can awaken any person who is unconscious. I fear Sabrina is currently in this state."

"You're really worried about her, aren't you?"

Koga shed a small tear, something I'd seen before. "I brought her into Giovanni's team when I scouted for a Trainer specializing in special attacks. She was just a girl who wanted attention...and I gave her the wrong one."

I reassuringly smiled. "Don't worry, Koga. We'll save her."

"Thank you, Summer. I have already placed the finished potion into your backpack. Let her drink it, and she should recover quickly."

"I will."

* * *

I heard someone stirring and turned to Brock and Sabrina. The female Gym Leader slowly got up and opened her green eyes.

"B-Brock?" she muttered, recognizing the Pewter City Gym Leader. "W-what h-happened?"

Brock calmly put his hand on her left shoulder. "It's okay, Sabrina. Summer and Koga helped wake you up."

She shifted her head and looked at me carefully. "You must be the girl Koga told me about. Thank you…" She tried to stand, but Brock had to help her.

"You alright, Sabrina?" Lt. Surge asked, taking a break from the battering.

She looked up at the Vermillion City Gym Leader. "Yes, Lieutenant. It's good to see you too."

He smiled with his usual grin. "If you have the strength, can you help us open the door?"

She got off Brock's shoulder and brushed back her hair. "You know I do," she said in a soft but confident voice.

She closed her eyes and lifted her arms forward. The door handle began to glow magenta and move on its own. Sabrina then slightly moved her right hand, causing the handle to turn based on her movements. When she opened her eyes and smiled, the door slowly opened.

 _I can see why Giovanni wanted her as his Special Attack trainer. Her psychic abilities are amazing!_

"Great work, Sabrina," Lt. Surge praised. "Now we need to move carefully. We don't want them to know we escaped until we reach the rooftop."

"Don't worry, I'll lock it after we exit."

I returned Flower, and the seven of us quietly dashed out the door. Sabrina then used her psychic powers to lock the door. We were about to head upstairs when Sabrina began to stumble. Brock and Misty caught her in time.

Erika scanned the weakened Gym Leader. "She still needs medical attention. We'll take her to the hospital."

I took off two Pokéballs off my belt. "Here, Erika. Take Flower and Errol with you."

She graciously accepted them. "Thank you, Summer. We will keep them safe." The four Gym Leaders slowly went into the elevator and headed downstairs.

Lt. Surge glanced around the floor. "Strange. Everyone's gone…"

"This must be moving on to their next step," Weldon said.

"Then we'll head to the rooftop and stop Giovanni. We may not have our Pokémon, but that won't stop us!" He dashed up the stairs, skipping every second step.

Weldon and I dashed after him until we reached the eleventh floor. Except for the Gym Leader, we bent over and panted from the sudden burst of exercise.

"You! How did you escape?!" I looked up and to my right. In the hallway leading to the rooftop stairs, the green-haired Grunt was turning red with rage.

Lt. Surge crossed his arms. "It doesn't matter now, does it… Ummm..." He put his right hand under his chin. "What was your name again?"

This made the Grunt angrier. "I'VE HAD IT! I'M TIRED OF MY ENEMIES NOT KNOWING MY NAME!" He quickly took out a Pokéball and held it in front of us. He smiled evilly and panted slightly. "This should be easy enough. You have no defenses and no hope of stopping me. You'll pay for all you've done to stop us, or my name isn't-AHHH!"

A loud crash came from the left wall and three figures burst through, spreading debris and dust everywhere. I covered my eyes, unsure of what just transpired. A sudden gust of wind cleared the hallway, revealing Koga, Blaze, Swirls and Lightning. My Pokémon's right fists were glowing red, blue, and yellow respectively, then the light disappeared. The Grunt struggled out of the pile of broken plaster, then collapsed.

"Great timing, Koga!" I happily exclaimed.

Koga softly smiled as my Pokémon ran back to me. I recollected the feathers and placed them into my backpack. He gave me their Pokéballs. "You should thank your Pokémon. It appears they learned the Elemental Punches while freeing our allies' Pokémon."

The ninja then threw three Pokéballs at his colleague and six at the young Trainer. "I believe these are yours."

Lt. Surge chuckled. "I knew you could do it, Koga."

"How is Sabrina? And where is everyone else?"

"Relax. Sabrina's fine but she's still exhausted. Brock, Misty, and Erika took her to the hospital."

Koga breathed a sigh of relief, then looked at the rooftop stairs. "We must get there before it is too late."

A female voice behind us threatened, "You four aren't going anywhere."

We turned around to a slightly tired but frustrated Boulder and Raven.

"So, you actually made it this far," Boulder grunted.

"But we won't let you get any closer to the Boss!" Raven yelled, slightly yawning.

Koga chuckled. "What is the matter? Did the sleeping draught not fully wear off yet?"

Both Grunts ignored his question and sent out their Pokémon. Tara and Eric were ready to avenge their Trainers and growled at us.

Koga confidently faced the two opponents. "Lt. Surge. Are you ready?"

Then former soldier cracked his knuckles. "Let's do this! Weldon, Summer. Go upstairs. We'll join you once we beat these punks."

"Yes sir!" Weldon shouted. He then stomped up the stairs, leaving me behind. "Now to confront him…"

 _Does Weldon have something against Giovanni?_

I returned my Pokémon and when I caught up, he flung the door open. Despite being up so high, no wind was blowing into the building. We went out onto the roof of Silph Co.; the nearby buildings were covered in darkness because of the new moon. Several large machines were the only sources of light, illuminating an army of Team Rocket Grunts. About fifty of them stood in our way; the metal railings bordering the building restricted our escape route. The group separated when a man about six feet walked towards us. His pale skin, slicked back hair, and dark suit gave him an aura of arrogance and power.

"So," he greeted with a deep rough voice. "The children who've been thorns in my side are finally here. Took you long enough."

Weldon growled, "Where is he, Giovanni?"

Giovanni cracked a small smile. "You asked me that same question when you interrupted my operations in Celadon City, and I'll give you the same answer. I don't know who you're talking about."

"Don't toy with me! I know you were one of the last people to see him before he disappeared!"

The man sneered. "Do you really think this is an appropriate time?! Besides, I think there's more pressing matters…"

A Grunt to his right forced a prisoner onto the floor. The captive's hat fell off, revealing himself to be Blaine. Koga and Lt. Surge caught up with us, facing against their former student.

Giovanni laughed. "Well, looks like most of my old 'coaches' are here! Did you all miss our training sessions?"

Lt. Surge growled, "Save your sarcasms for someone else!"

Koga held him back and declared, "Giovanni, this madness ends now! You will destroy our world if this continues!"

Giovanni ignored the ninja's words and walked past his minions. "You have no hold on me ever since your betrayal!" He then addressed his army, "Take Moltres from them. I don't care how it's done."

"YES BOSS!" they saluted. Every one of them took out a Pokéball and sent out either a Zubat or an Ekans.

They cornered us against the door.

"Anyone got a plan?" Lt. Surge asked.

"Let's attack," Weldon proposed. "Our Pokémon are strong enough to take them down."

"They may have more Pokémon waiting in the wings," Koga analyzed, noticing the extra Pokéballs on their belts. "We should think of a better strategy."

I smiled. "I think I have an idea. Go Rocky!"

Rocky crashed onto the floor and roared. This startled the Grunts, and even Giovanni, who looked up at the gigantic Pokémon with surprise.

Nervous whispers spread amongst the mob. Giovanni roared, "Don't just stand there! ATTACK!"

"Rocky, use Slam!" Rocky nodded and lifted up his tail.

"LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" the Grunts frantically screamed. Most of them pushed us aside and ran down the stairs. Some who had Zubat used them to fly away from the roof. Soon, only Giovanni stood in our way.

"Thanks for your help, Rocky," I praised. He carefully lowered his tail and smiled at me.

"Excellent strategy, Summer," Koga praised. Weldon was unimpressed while Lt. Surge disappointingly looked at his mentee. Koga then started to untie Blaine from his restraints.

Giovanni muttered, "Those weaklings… Who needs them anyway when I have-"

Suddenly, a boy screamed in pain. We worriedly looked around and saw Samir suffering inside a long tube. Nearby, two large birds, one light blue and one yellow, were sharing the pain their Guardian felt.

 _Those must be Articuno and Zapdos! That man is so cruel!_

Once he was freed, Blaine immediately ran to the machine that controlled the tube and tried to rescue Samir.

Giovanni chuckled at the scientist's futile attempts. "It's no use, Blaine. Unless…"

Blaine halted his attempts and became angry. "You wouldn't dare…."

"Oh, I would. Hand me Moltres, and I'll free this child."

Blaine grew angrier like an erupting volcano. "You…monster!" He charged at his former boss, but Giovanni easily dodged and tripped him.

"You've gone too far, Giovanni!" Lt. Surge roared, taking his turn to attack. As he wound up his right fist, a strong dark purple energy surrounded him and threw him backwards. Before he was flung off the roof, he was able to grab onto the railing and pull himself up.

A tall Pokémon with two small horns suddenly teleported next to Giovanni. It was mostly pink, with a purple chest and tail. Its menacing purple eyes and three-digit fingers portrayed an aura of pure power.

[Mewtwo, the Genetic Pokémon. A Pokémon that was created by genetic manipulation. However, even though the scientific power of humans made its body, they failed to give it a warm heart.]

"N-no!" Blaine cried, stunned at the appearance of the Pokémon. "I…I thought I…got rid of all of the notes…"

Giovanni cackled. "Don't you remember I have a photographic memory? I was able to create another Mewtwo, one much stronger and less emotional! The true ultimate battling Pokémon!"

The three Gym Leaders gritted their teeth. "What can we do, Koga?" Lt. Surge apprehensively asked.

Koga became frustrated. "I…I am not sure…"

I took out a Pokéball from my backpack and stared at it.

Everyone except Giovanni was shocked.

"S-Summer…" Weldon stuttered.

"Don't do it, Summer!" Lt. Surge cried. Koga was speechless.

 _I'm the only one who can make this decision… What should I do?_

Blaine sadly closed his eyes. "Summer… It's okay… Samir's health is more important now…"

"Yes, Summer." Giovanni held out his left hand. "I will let your friend go, if you hand me Moltres."

I grasped onto the Pokéball tightly and determinedly stared at the boss of Team Rocket. "Let Samir go, then I'll give you Moltres."

The man smirked. "Very well." He snapped his fingers, and Mewtwo's eyes glowed dark purple. Its psychic powers forced the capsule's doors open, allowing Samir's body to relax.

As I gave Giovanni the Pokéball, Lt. Surge and Blaine carefully lifted Samir out. Giovanni laughed and walked towards the tubes containing the two Legendary Birds.

"Are you okay, Samir?" I concernedly asked as they brought him over.

He started to stir and slowly opened his eyes. "S-Summer… W-why did you…?"

"It doesn't matter now," Blaine pointed out. "But we may just have one last chance…"

Moltres then appeared next to Zapdos's capsule after Giovanni placed its Pokéball on the right pedestal. The Flame Pokémon was then surrounded by the same colored light as Articuno and Zapdos. Suddenly, the dark red lights turned white and the Legendary Birds screeched in pain. Samir started to wince in pain again, but not as violently as earlier. A bright light caught our attention. Its origins came from a large white bird, flying from the west. Its dark blue crest blended with the night sky, and its body illuminated the night despite no moon.

Giovanni raised his arms towards the approaching Pokémon. "MWAHAHAHAHA! At long last, I have all the Pokémon I need to destroy Red!" Mewtwo nodded at his master's cruelty, anticipating the battle he was created for.

 **Pokémon: Blaze (Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Punch, Double Kick, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Foresight, Confusion, Hypnosis, Peck**

 **Swirls (Poliwhirl, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Ice Punch**

 **Lightning (Pikachu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch**

 **Flower (Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Onix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Throw, Slam, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

Did you expect Giovanni to have another Mewtwo?

Will Giovanni be able to capture the white bird Pokémon?

Someone will come and help Summer and her friends. Who do you think it'll be?


	46. Kanto 42

**After freeing themselves from the storage closet, Summer and her allies Weldon, Lt. Surge, and Koga, made their way to the rooftop to confront Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket. To their surprise, Team Rocket had Articuno, Zapdos, and Samir captured and tortured. To save her friend, Summer traded Moltres for Samir, allowing Giovanni to summon the Legendary Birds' leader. What will happen and will Summer and her allies stop the former Kanto Champion?**

 **Chapter 42: The Power of the Past**

Koga, Lt. Surge, Blaine, Weldon, Samir, and I watched in astonishment as the white bird Pokémon landed in front of us. It released a deep cry, similar to the sound of waves crashing onto a rocky shore. I was forced to return Rocky to conserve space on the rooftop, which was starting to look smaller.

[Lugia, the Diving Pokémon. Lugia is so powerful even a light fluttering of its wings can blow apart houses. As a result, it chooses to live out of sight deep under the sea.]

 _Yeah right…blowing apart houses…that has to be an exaggeration…_

Giovanni calmly approached the Legendary Pokémon while Mewtwo stayed behind, ready to attack if needed. Lugia saw its friends in trouble and cautiously eyed him.

"Lugia, Guardian of the Sea!" Giovanni exclaimed. "Join my team of powerful Pokémon! If you help me defeat someone, I will let your friends free!"

The Pokémon was torn between the two options, and it showed on its worried face. Samir gritted his teeth, slowly stood up, and walked towards Lugia. It noticed the boy approaching, with particular attention to his yellow watch.

"Don't listen to a word he says, Lugia," Giovanni falsely cautioned. "He's just a kid."

Lugia ignored the Viridian City Gym Leader and turned its head to the child chosen by its trio.

"L-Lugia…" Samir muttered. "Pl-please don't listen to him… H-he's lying…"

The Guardian of the Sea cried once more and shuffled towards Samir. Giovanni, slowly growing furious, nodded to Mewtwo. The Genetic Pokémon lifted his right hand and used Psychic on the Legendary Pokémon.

"Watch out, Lugia!" Samir shouted, jumped up and pushing it aside. The intern was caught in the attack and was pushed over the railing.

"No, Samir!" Blaine cried, shocked at Mewtwo's lack of emotion.

Koga immediately threw a Pokéball, and Yatate flew out, trying to save Samir. Unfortunately, the Crobat was hit by another Psychic attack and collapsed onto the rooftop. Suddenly, the sound of a Pokéball opening came from Koga's sack, and Terry hurriedly flew out, trying to catch his Trainer. Instead of a Pidgeotto, his wings were large and his head had beautiful red and yellow feathers.

[Pidgeot, the Bird Pokémon and the final evolution of Pidgey. This Pokémon has gorgeous, glossy feathers. Many trainers are so captivated by the beautiful feathers on its head that they choose Pidgeot as their Pokémon.]

Terry caught Samir in the nick of time and carried him back to our location. Lugia soared into the sky, now angry at Giovanni, and started to charge a white beam from its mouth.

Blaine noted, "It's Aeroblast! Lugia's signature move!"

Giovanni gritted his teeth and yelled, "Mewtwo, use Mega Kick!"

The Psychic type used its powers to fly over Lugia and landed a powerful kick to Lugia's chest. The Pokémon crashed onto the roof, releasing a powerful shockwave. I immediately covered my eyes, and when the shaking stopped, I saw Lugia struggling to stand.

"If you will not join me, I will force you to!" the boss of Team Rocket growled. "Mewtwo, use your powers to control Lugia!"

His Pokémon nodded and lifted both of his arms. The two Psychic types then began a battle of will as each of them used their powers to gain control of the other. However, Lugia's weakened state allowed Mewtwo to slowly conquer it. Mewtwo and Giovanni slowly smiled, confident they would win.

 _We need to do something! But what can we do against a Pokémon that is unstoppable?_

Suddenly, Mewtwo noticed something and teleported away, narrowing avoiding a combination of Thunderbolt and Flamethrower. We all looked up and saw a teenager on top of an orange lizard with wide wings and a flaming tail. He was about 5'6" and wore a red vest, white shirt, and blue jeans. His red cap had a white Pokéball design, and on his shoulder was a determined looking Pikachu. He motioned his Pokémon to land, and when he did, the Trainer and his Pikachu disembarked. It was a little hard to see, but when he adjusted his cap with his black-sleeved gloves, I was able to make out a gold pin with the Pokémon League Association symbol.

"N-no way…" Weldon stuttered. Lt. Surge, Koga, and Blaine were equally surprised.

"Is it who I think it is?" Samir asked.

The boss of Team Rocket chuckled. "So, you're finally here, Red. I've been waiting for this day to reclaim my title."

I expected the Kanto Champion to respond, but he just stared at Giovanni.

 _He's pretty quiet for a Champion. Not as flashy as the Hoenn Champion…_

Giovanni laughed. "Still not in the mood to talk? How disappointing. You were so vocal before you started your Elite Four challenge. Did something happen that made you mute?"

Red clenched his fists but continued his silence.

"Very well." Giovanni pointed his left index finger at the teen. "Red of Pallet Town! I challenge you for the title of Kanto Champion! Your team against mine."

Mewtwo cracked its knuckles and grinned. Red shook his head, but took out an Ultra Ball.

"Oh, before I forget…" Giovanni threw six Pokéballs, revealing a Dugtrio, a Rhydon, a Nidoking, a Nidoqueen, a heavy cracked boulder Pokémon with two arms and legs, and a large cat with four thick whiskers, black-tipped ears, and a charm on his head. "Everyone," he commanded. "Take care of these nuisances while I fight the Champion."

His six Pokémon nodded and slowly advanced towards us. I immediately took out a Pokéball, as did my five allies.

"Let's divide and conquer!" Lt. Surge cried, sending out Sarge. "Sarge, attack Persian with Thunderbolt!"

The Raichu nodded and released a powerful electric shock. As Persian dodged the attack, the Trainer and Pokémon ran towards the south side of the floor, to avoid any double-teaming

"I agree," Koga added, throwing his Pokéball and dashing to the southwest corner. "Amigasa, Toxic on Golem!"

Weldon sent out a large four-legged light blue dinosaur with a large magenta flower on his back.

 _Ivysaur must've evolved! It looks like he can't walk as fast, but I can see he's much powerful than before._

"Venusaur," my rival commanded. "Razor Leaf on Nidoqueen!"

As the other four Pokémon were occupied, Nidoking and Dugtrio eerily approached me and Samir on the north side.

"Ready, Samir?" I asked.

He nodded. "Of course! I'm feeling better so don't worry about me! Banksia, help me out!"

"Blaze, let's do this!"

The two starter Pokémon landed on the floor and curiously looked at each other. Instead of a Bayleef, it was a taller lighter green Pokémon with a two long yellow antennae, and a long neck surrounded by light pink petals. I was tempted to look her up, but I focused on the battle.

"Aren't you going to scan her, Summer?" Samir asked, curious about my behavior.

I smiled. "I will after the battle's over. You can go first, Samir."

He was slightly taken aback, but he nodded. "Banksia, Reflect!"

She stomped on the ground and created a light pink wall that surrounded her and Blaze. Nidoking then charged at Banksia with his glowing horn while Dugtrio glanced at Blaze and dug underground.

While the Dig caught me off guard, since there was nowhere to dig under, I commanded, "Blaze, jump and use Flamethrower on Nidoking!"

He nodded and launched himself into the air, narrowly dodging the Mole Pokémon. Blaze then unleashed a stream of fire at the Drill Pokémon, who instinctively blocked the attack. Nidoking growled at Blaze while Dugtrio and Banksia were sizing each other.

"Samir," I observed. "Maybe we should divide and conquer."

He understood my intentions. "Okay, the Reflect won't last long, so use it wisely."

I nodded and focused my attention on Nidoking, who was cracking his knuckles.

Blaze scanned his opponent and assessed, "Judging by his competitive nature, I'm guessing this is Giovanni's strongest Pokémon."

I made a fighting stance. "Then let's give him a challenge. I'm ready when you are, Blaze."

He then mimicked my pose and grinned. "Let's beat him."

Nidoking grunted, then ran towards Blaze, his right fist slowly emitted electricity.

I formed a fist and shouted, "Blaze, use Fire Punch!"

Flames surrounded the starter Pokémon's right fist, and he waited for the Poison type to approach closer. I waited with him, and once Nidoking threw his fist forward, Blaze and I did the same. The fists collided, creating a cloud of smoke that covered our side of the rooftop. Nidoking snickered and used it as a cover.

Knowing what I wanted to do, the Blaziken became attentive to any sound or movement. Suddenly a large ball of sludge hurled towards him. Blaze dodged, but Nidoking used the momentum for a close range Thunder Punch, Horn Attack, and Iron Tail combination. Although the Reflect reduced the damage of the first attack, it couldn't help against the latter two. Blaze slid back and started to pant, but he refused to give in. The flames around his wrists became stronger, the sign of Blaze recognizing Nidoking as a strong foe. When the smoke dissipated, Nidoking smirked, impressed by his adversary's stamina. Then the barrier disappeared, removing our defensive advantage. Nidoking roared and charged at Blaze, his horn glowing white.

I stretched my legs and shouted, "Blaze, use Double Kick!"

Blaze nodded and once Nidoking got closer, he and I kicked in unison. Blaze struck Nidoking in the stomach. Then when he buckled, the Fire type lifted up his right leg slammed it onto the Poison type's back. Although it wasn't super effective, Nidoking definitely felt its power and growled. Blaze slightly retreated, allowing the Drill Pokémon the chance to stand. The Pokémon did just that and angrily roared. He then launched himself into the air, his tail glowing silver.

"If he wants to end this, we'll use our strongest attack! Blaze, jump and use Blaze Kick!" I shouted, kicking my right leg forward.

Blaze grinned, bent down and used all of his strength to jump over Nidoking; the Poison type shocked at Blaze's jumping ability. The Blaze Pokémon then thrust his fiery leg forward, making contact with the Drill Pokémon's face. Nidoking crashed onto the ground, which created another shockwave. This allowed everyone else, who defeated Giovanni's other Pokémon, to watch Blaze stand triumphantly over Giovanni's strongest Pokémon.

Giovanni was slightly unnerved as his Gym Pokémon were defeated, but I could tell Red was in trouble. He was panting hard while he returned his Fire-type Pokémon. My friends and I returned our Pokémon that battled earlier and ran to help the Champion. But he held up his hand, not wanting us to interfere.

Instead, he pointed to the capsules containing the Legendary Birds. Lugia was still in the air, trying to break them open, but they resisted every one of its attacks. We nodded and made our way to the machine. Giovanni made no move to stop us, as if he didn't need the Legendary Birds anymore.

Blaine ran to the controls and tried to unlock the capsules. "It's no good! I can't override the controls." He then turned to Samir. "Samir, you need to help Lugia free the Legendary Birds."

The intern became hesitant. "But what can I do? I'm not really a Trainer…"

Blaine cleaned his glasses and said in a serious voice, "Samir. You were chosen by the Legendary Birds to be their protector. They know you're the only one who's strong enough to help them. I know you'll come up with something if you talk to Lugia."

Suddenly a bright light came from my pocket. I took out the feathers and saw they were glowing intermittently. Lugia saw them and cried, using his psychic powers to bring them towards him. Samir climbed onto Terry and flew towards the Legendary Pokémon.

When they were together, we heard a loud crash from the control panel. Red's Pikachu freed himself from the wires and growled at Mewtwo. Suddenly, the electricity went haywire and shot out in multiple directions. We all dodged the bolts, and to our surprise, one of them flew towards the feathers and charged it with rainbow energy. The rainbow beam then hit Terry, and he and his Trainer became surrounded in a rainbow cocoon. After a few seconds, it burst, revealing Samir on top of a Pidgeot with blue tipped feathers and longer red and yellow crest feathers. Terry gave a sharp cry, and a rainbow double helix briefly appeared.

"I-it can't be…" Blaine stuttered. "Is this the bird from the mural?"

Mewtwo was intrigued by this new Pokémon and abandoned Giovanni.

"W-wait!" the man called out. "We're not done with our battle!" But the Genetic Pokémon refused to obey.

Samir, Terry, and Lugia then battled Mewtwo together. I was surprised that not only Terry was flyer faster, he was also able to do moves a normal Pidgeot couldn't. The Bird Pokémon vigorously flapped his wings and created a huge tornado, almost like a hurricane, which trapped Mewtwo inside. Lugia then charged up an Aeroblast and shot it into the hurricane. Mewtwo took a lot of damage but was able to use his psychic powers to break free. It then propelled itself forward, right leg first. Samir then got onto Lugia and pointed at Mewtwo. Terry flew a somersault, cloaked itself in a blue light, and charged at Mewtwo. Both Pokémon collided, but it appeared Terry took some recoil damage. This allowed Mewtwo to grab Terry with its powers and throw it back. Terry straightened himself and refused to back down.

The Genetic Pokémon then shot several Psychic blasts, trying to end the battle. Samir then pointed again and Terry did several u-turns, dodging the attacks and hitting Mewtwo several times. The attacks appeared to be super effective, forcing Mewtwo to descend. Terry then dove at it in the blue light while Lugia assisted him by powering up the attack with Aeroblast.

The combination attack overpowered Mewtwo, and it smashed onto the rooftop. The impact rattled the glass, causing the capsules to shatter and the Legendary Birds to fly away from their prisons. As we braced the force, a thin black box fell out of Giovanni's suit. Terry gave a triumphant cry and suddenly turned back to normal.

As Mewtwo tried to stand, Giovanni roared, "NO! Get up! I need you to destroy them!"

"That's enough, Giovanni…" a slightly deep voice commanded.

We all turned to the source, and to our surprise, it was Red.

"So you're not actually mute at all…" Giovanni growled.

Red shrugged. "Does that matter now? Besides, you should really end this obsession of defeating me."

"Why should I?! That title means everything to me!"

"Even at the expense of your coaches, Pokémon, and the world?!"

Giovanni suddenly became silent, unsure on how to answer.

Red took a deep breath. "Giovanni. You're a strong Trainer. I knew when we first battled six years ago. I found some of your old files and learned what you did. I was shocked, but I also learned how much you cared about Pokémon until that incident."

"That incident's none of your concern!" the defeated man barked. Although his red face covered most of them, several tears slid down his face.

Red shook his head. "Please, Giovanni. Come to terms with your loss."

Giovanni gritted his teeth and returned his Pokémon. He then took out another Pokéball. "Sorry, Red and Weldon." He sent out a Fearow and grabbed onto his talons. Before anyone could stop him, the Pokémon took off and they disappeared into the night.

"R-Red…" Blaine stuttered. "Why didn't you stop him?!"

The Champion adjusted his cap. "He doesn't want revenge anymore. I felt it when he said that sentence."

Koga nodded. "I felt that as well. But how come you spoke just now? Even during our meetings, you were silent."

Red softly smiled. "Because I had to. Also, I only talk to people whom I can trust based on their battling skills. Someone close caused me to become mute, and I hope to make it up to him soon. But, don't tell anyone else about this, okay? I do have a reputation to uphold."

"You got it, Red," Lt. Surge grinned.

Mewtwo got up and looked around. It felt it had no more purpose here and was about to take off. I noticed it was still wincing in pain, and I knew what to do.

"Hey, Mewtwo!" I called. Mewtwo became intrigued by my attention and slowly floated towards me.

Everyone else was on guard, but Blaine reassured, "It's not going to attack."

The Genetic Pokémon looked at me curiously and telepathically asked in a deep voice, _What is it, human?_

"You should get healed first before you leave."

It slightly tilted its head. _Heal? I am the perfect battling Pokémon. Healing is not part of my DNA._

It then stumbled, so Blaze and I immediately caught him. The Psychic type was surprised by our altruism.

 _Very well. I will accept your healing items._

I sent out Lightning and asked, "Can you get the Hyper Potion in my backpack?"

She nodded, climbed onto my back and rummaged inside. I glanced up and saw Red's Pikachu intently looking at her, as if he was trying to recognize Lightning. After she found it, she handed me a pink and white spray bottle.

"Thanks, Lightning." We then gently laid Mewtwo on the floor and I sprayed the medicine onto its wounds.

It then stood up and floated in the air. _Thank you, hu-Summer. You deserve my thanks. I shall travel the world and battle strong Trainers. Do not worry, I will not follow the goals of my creator. I look forward to battling you in the future._ It then zoomed away, a soft smile crept over its face.

Red then noticed the box Giovanni left behind and opened it. Inside was a pile of green leaf pins. He sighed and muttered, "We need to find a new Gym Leader again. Luckily, I have a candidate, if he wants it."

He then took out two of the pins and handed each one to Weldon and me. "You two are participating in the Indigo League, right? Because of this incident, the Earth Badge will not be required for this year's the tournament. But technically, you two defeated the Gym Leader. You deserve them."

"But don't they need to be authenticated by a Gym Leader?" I asked.

He chuckled. "So you know about that. Don't worry, I'll authenticate them when I return to the Indigo League."

"Sounds good. Thanks, Red." I put mine away while Weldon stared at it. I wondered why he questioned Giovanni like that when we met him, but I knew it was something very personal.

The Champion then looked at the three Gym Leaders. He touched the brim of his cap and said, "I know about your past with Giovanni and why you became Gym Leaders. Usually, this means automatic dismissal." He then let go and put his hands into his jeans pockets. "But I also heard from Bruno about your efforts to stop him. The League of course will call you in for a hearing, but you shouldn't worry about it too much. I saw firsthand how you fulfilled the purpose of a Gym Leader. Unless, you no longer want to be one, that's fine too."

The three looked at each other and laughed.

"Normally we would, but this year, there was a lot of potential talent," Lt. Surge smirked. "I always look forward to new challengers!"

Koga closed his eyes and smiled. "I agree. After all, the most recent student I trained was able to surpass my expectations in a Gym battle. I want another chance to experience that rush of excitement."

Blaine played with his mustache. "I may be old, but this experience made me feel 30 years younger! I have to come up with more riddles to appeal to the 'hip' generation for my Gym battles."

Red nodded and happily said, "I understand. Thank you for continuing to represent the Kanto Region."

Terry and Lugia quietly landed on the roof, and Samir disembarked. Red then clammed up, not wanting Samir to know his secret.

"Thanks for your help, Lugia," the boy said.

Lugia nodded, then motioned its companions to come. Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres landed next to Samir and bowed in thanks. All four of them touched Samir's watch with their beaks in order, from Articuno to Lugia. Afterwards, they flew around us, split up into their cardinal directions, and disappeared, most likely to return to their resting spots.

Samir ran up to us and bowed, "On behalf of the Legendary Birds and Lugia, thank you for helping us."

Blaine laughed. "You don't have to be so formal, Samir!"

The boy sheepishly grinned. "Well, I do have a new responsibility and all. Lugia said I can now summon him or his friends if I need their help. And…he told me about you, Blaine. How you were the previous Guardian. Articuno and Zapdos said they didn't want you to interact with them to prevent Giovanni from taking further advantage of you. They're sorry how they treated you."

The old man humbly smiled. "I see. Thank you, Samir, for all of this. I look forward to seeing what you do as a Guardian. If you need any advice, or a riddle or two, you know where to find me."

We all laughed except for Red, who just smirked. The sun then started to rise, revealing a new day and millions of Pokédollars in damages.

"How are we going to pay for all of this?" Lt. Surge scratched his head as the floor started to crack. Red smiled and pulled out a slip of paper.

Koga took it and chuckled. "Quite prepared, Red. The League and Champion will help pay for the damages."

Red nodded, then looked at me, Weldon, and Samir closely. He sent out his Fire-type, who was completely healed and took off. Before they left, I made sure to get the Pokémon's entry.

[Charizard, the Flame Pokémon and the final evolution of Charmander. A Charizard flies about in search of strong opponents. It breathes intense flames that can melt any material. However, it will never torch a weaker foe.]

After we waved goodbye, Koga said, "We should go downstairs and check on the others."

We nodded and slowly made our way down to the first floor. When we arrived outside, all the Team Rocket Grunts were being arrested by the police. Erika, Brock, Misty, Flower and Errol came towards us.

"Thank goodness you're all safe!" Erika exclaimed.

Koga nodded. "Thank you for your concern, Erika. How is Sabrina?"

"She's fine, Koga," Misty said. "Red had some emergency medical staff waiting outside, so they helped her once we got out. Then we battled some of the Grunts and destroyed them thanks to Flower and Errol!"

Brock handed me back their Pokéballs. "Thanks again, Summer. We healed them up for you."

"Oh, thanks, Brock!" I put them back onto my belt. We then saw people gathering around.

"Aren't these the citizens of Saffron City?" Blaine asked.

An elderly man came forward. He was wearing a dark blue suit with a gold pin. He shouted in a hearty voice, "Thank you for saving our city. As president of the Silph Company, I speak on behalf of all of us. Now, I will take that lovely check, and I can now rebuild my beloved headquarters." He then snatched the slip of paper out of Koga's hand and dashed off to the bank.

"What I would like to know is how the city was empty all this time…" Brock wondered.

Erika then received a piece of paper from a Pidgey. She read it and surmised, "The League says the citizens were paid to leave Saffron City for the past three months. I wonder if this was Giovanni's doing."

 _Maybe Giovanni's not as heartless as he seems… I wonder what's going on in his head…_

"Anyway. I believe this is a cause for celebration!" Erika cheered, clasping her hands together.

Koga smiled. "Go celebrate first. I will check on Sabrina."

"Okay!" Misty shouted. "We'll see you at the Pokémon Center!"

He nodded, gave the sack of Pokéballs to Erika, then walked towards the emergency personnel. We walked to the Pokémon Center, healed our Pokémon, and celebrated in the cafeteria. Koga and Sabrina then joined us later, and she looked much better. Although we would've partied longer, we all had to sleep because we stayed up so late.

* * *

"Look at them, partying…" Archer growled, watching the Gym Leaders and three kids in the Pokémon Center. The last six Team Rocket Grunts stood on top of the south gate building.

Ariana comfortingly placed her right hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Archer. Not all of us were caught."

Proton nodded. "Yeah! We'll build Team Rocket up again and fulfill the Boss's goal."

Petrel snickered. "But we should lay low for now. Can't let the coppers know about us."

Archer smiled. "Right." He then turned to his comrades. "Ariana, Proton, Petrel. Disperse throughout the Kanto Region and train as hard as you can. Boulder, Raven. Go to the Johto Region and do more research on their Legendary Pokémon. Maybe we can use them to our benefit. "

The two Grunts saluted. "You got it, Archer!" Boulder shouted. Raven was a little sad, but she nodded strongly.

Archer continued, "Meanwhile, I'll try to find Giovanni and persuade him to help us when we rebuild our gang. He will be so proud of us."

The six Grunts smiled evilly, knowing that despite Giovanni's disappearance, Team Rocket will not succumb to their leader's fate.

* * *

After a seven-hour nap, I woke up and saw the sun was starting to set. I stretched a bit, walked into the lobby, and saw Weldon standing outside the Pokémon Center. I walked towards him and saw he was expecting me.

He said with his arms crossed, "You're not half bad, Summer. Maybe you will be a challenge for me."

I was slightly surprised by his compliment. "Thanks…I guess…" I paused, then took a deep breath. "I've been meaning to ask. But you don't have to say anything if you don't want to-"

"-I know what you want to talk about. It's what I demanded Giovanni, right?" He sighed then continued, "You see, I wanted to know about-"

"-Sorry, am I interrupting something?" We looked to our right and saw Samir waving at us from the open door.

"No, it's okay, Samir," Weldon replied. "What is it?"

"Well, Brock and I have to go back to Pewter City, so I wanted to say goodbye."

"Oh, okay." I smiled and we shook hands. "It was great seeing you again, Samir!"

He grinned, "You too, Summer! I'm going to try to get time off to see you guys battle in the tournament."

I happily exclaimed, "Cool! Can't wait to see you then!"

Weldon shook his hand and said, "See you, Samir."

He nodded and joined Brock inside, who was trying to flirt with the nurse. The intern pulled his teacher aside, who was saddened to leave a potential date. Weldon wanted to continue his story but went inside himself, leaving me alone.

"So this is where you are," Sabrina said, teleporting to my left. "Sorry I interrupted your alone time."

"No, it's okay, Sabrina. What's up?"

She played with her long hair. "I'm almost ready to accept Gym challenges. I heard you and Weldon have received the Earth Badge, so you only just need my badge left in order to participate in the Indigo League."

"Are you sure, Sabrina? What about your health?"

She smiled. "You truly have a caring nature. I'm fine, I just need one day to recover. But I have to battle using two Pokémon, not my usual four, and once a day to quicken my recovery."

I thought about the sudden rules. "Okay. When's the earliest date?"

Sabrina closed her eyes, then opened them after a few seconds. "Three days, around 10am. Weldon chose the earlier day for his battle."

"I see. I'll take it."

Sabrina smiled. "Very well. I look forward to our battle." She then teleported away.

I put my hands behind my back and watched the orange clouds. _What should I do in the meantime besides training? I guess I'll see what happens tomorrow…_

 **Pokémon: Blaze (Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Punch, Double Kick, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Foresight, Confusion, Hypnosis, Peck**

 **Swirls (Poliwhirl, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Ice Punch**

 **Lightning (Pikachu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch**

 **Flower (Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Onix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Throw, Slam, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What do you think about the conclusion of the Team Rocket arc?

What do you think about Red?

What is the connection between Giovanni and Weldon?

What will Summer to before her battle with Sabrina?


	47. Kanto 43

**After Giovanni was able to summon Lugia, the Kanto Champion Red prevented him and Mewtwo from controlling the Legendary Pokémon. Everyone participated in battling Giovanni's Pokémon, but it was Samir, Lugia, and Terry who destroyed Giovanni's plans through a mysterious rainbow power. Now that the former Gym Leader and his created Pokémon separated, Saffron City slowly returned to normal. While Summer waits for her Gym battle with Sabrina, another battle forces her to make a tough decision. Which Pokémon will be involved and what will be the result?**

 **Chapter 43: A Match of Decisions**

The next morning, my Pokémon and I relaxed outside on the Pokémon Center's battlefield. The rest of the Gym Leaders returned to their respective Gyms, but I was able to say goodbye to them before they left.

"We're not going to train today, Summer?" Lightning asked.

I shook my head. "You guys did so well stopping Team Rocket, so I think you all deserve a break before our training session tomorrow."

"Fine by me, Dudette," Swirls said with a nod.

Everyone agreed except for Blaze. "If it's alright with you, Summer, I want to train today."

I was a little concerned. "I wasn't planning to use you in the Gym battle, but you've been battling a lot lately. Are you sure, Blaze?"

He nodded. "I should take this advantage to train. I really want to work on these new moves."

I smiled at my starter. "I'm glad you said that, Blaze. I actually got a message from Master Kiyo earlier. He said we can visit the dojo today since the building wasn't damaged. We can train there."

Blaze became energized and stretched his arms. "Thank you, Summer."

I returned my other four Pokémon, and the three of us walked through the now bustling streets. The vibe was so different compared the first time I came, but it was good to know Saffron City was recovering from Team Rocket's takeover. After fifteen minutes, we approached a large wooden building with a large walled courtyard. We heard men yelling and curiously walked towards the sound. Inside a training room covered in red mats, eight men of various ages practiced punching, yelling after throwing each fist. All of them had white karate uniforms with green belts.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" a teenage boy's voice rang in my ears.

I jumped and looked to my right. The brown-eyed teenager was about 5'5", with a slightly overweight build, brown buzz cut hair, and lightly tanned skin. He wore a white gi, similar to the men inside, but with a brown belt. Next to him was a rotund Pokémon that was much taller than him. The Fighting type had large orange hands, a yellow skirt, and navy blue pants.

I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head. "Sorry for intruding. I didn't know I had to wait for someone. My name's Summer."

His ears perked up. "So you're Summer." He held back a laugh. "You don't look so tough, compared to what Master Kiyo said."

While Blaze and Lightning became angry at the student's words, I was more curious at his Pokémon. He was eyeing Blaze cautiously while Blaze returned the stare.

[Hariyama, the Arm Thrust Pokémon and the evolved form of Makuhita. It has the habit of challenging others without hesitation to tests of strength. It's been known to stand on train tracks and stop trains using forearm thrusts.]

 _So that's why Hariyama's eyeing Blaze like that… He must be really strong…_

"Hey! Aren't you listening?!" he shouted, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, sorry. I was more interested in your Hariyama. Are you from the Hoenn Region, by chance?"

He widely grinned. "I was about to ask you the same question. After all, you have a Blaziken. But you're not from a dojo, so you two must be pretty weak. Come on, you two, defeating a Legendary Pokémon? Please… Everyone knows Pokémon training in Fighting type dojos are stronger than those who haven't."

Blaze became angrier and wanted to lunge forward, but I held back his left wrist. He looked at me and demanded, "Why are you holding me back, Summer?"

"He doesn't know us that well to judge us like that, Blaze. Please stand down."

Blaze growled, but he understood.

"What's going on here?" My Pokémon and I turned around and saw Master Kiyo walking towards us. A brown Pokémon with red boxing gloves and purple outfit was beside him.

[Hitmonchan, the Punching Pokémon and one of the evolved forms of Tyrogue. A Hitmonchan is said to possess the spirit of a boxer who aimed to become the world champion. Having an indomitable spirit means that it will never give up.]

"Well, if it isn't Summer!" He greeted with his usual fist clasping. "Thank you for visiting. Because of you, my students and I can train here again."

"Oh," I slightly blushed. "I did whatever I could to help."

Master Kiyo noticed his student rolling his eyes. "Now, Jayden. Show her respect. If it wasn't for her and her friends, you wouldn't even be here."

The student grumbled, but he and his Hariyama bowed to us. "Thanks…" he muttered.

His master sighed. "Jayden, please go prepare the sparring dojo."

"Yes, Master Kiyo." The two bowed and briskly walked towards the entrance.

Master Kiyo bowed to me. "I apologize for my student's behavior. You see, he's the best Fighting type Trainer at this dojo. His skills are impressive, but his sportsmanship is lacking." His Hitmonchan nodded solemnly. "I was hoping a spar with a Trainer outside of our humble building could help him mature and learn outside of these walls."

"Was that why you asked me to come here?"

He became slightly embarrassed. "I apologize my invitation was under false pretenses."

"Oh no! Blaze wanted to come here anyway to train."

The karate master stroked his chin. "I see…"

Before he said anymore, Jayden returned. "The sparring dojo is ready, Master Kiyo."

Master Kiyo forcefully clasped his hands. "All right then! Summer, Blaze, Lightning, come with us."

Confused and slightly annoyed, Jayden led us into the sparring dojo. It was a large rectangular room covered with red mats on the floor and walls. The west side of the room had a small wooden table with a white flip scoreboard and small brass gong on top. To the east where we just came in, several students were spread out on three wooden bleachers. Jayden and Hariyama marched to the north side of the room while Blaze, Lightning and I to the south.

Kiyo stood by the table and cleared his throat. "Welcome students!" The men on the benches greeted their master with the fist clasping.

"Today, we have a special guest who will be sparring with Jayden today. She's also from the Hoenn Region and briefly trained with my friend, Bruno." The crowd immediately became excited when they heard the Elite Four member's name.

Master Kiyo held up his hands, and the whispering immediately stopped. He then looked at us. "Now, Summer. Before we begin, I have to tell you about our special battling rules here. Because this is a Fighting type dojo, we only allow physical based attacks that use the Pokémon's arms and legs. For instance, Blaze cannot use Flamethrower because it's both a special and long range attack. But he can use his other three moves."

"I see," I replied, thinking over the rules. "These rules are to help with the synchronized movements, right?"

Master Kiyo laughed. "Correct! Now, I will be the referee. Instead of a win by points, it will come when one Pokémon is unable to battle."

"Are you sure you want to battle that Hariyama, Blaze?" Lightning worriedly asked. We watched the Arm Thrust Pokémon stomp forward, ready to fight.

Blaze stared at him and nodded. "Yeah, don't worry Lightning. Summer and I will be fine."

I took a deep breath, trying not to be nervous. "Ready, Blaze?"

He gave me a thumbs up. "Ready when you are, Summer."

The Blaze Pokémon walked forward, receiving a scoff from Jayden but a smirk from Hariyama.

"Finally," the pure Fighting type said in a gruff voice. "An opponent worthy of my power."

 _How strange… Jayden and Hariyama have such different opinions of us. I wonder how that'll play out in this battle._

Jayden eagerly cracked his knuckles and made an offensive stance with both of his hands in front of him. "Ready to lose, Summer?"

Hariyama shook his head in disapproval, but he mimicked the pose. Blaze and I ignored the teen's comments as we made our pose, which was a basic karate stance.

Master Kiyo glanced at each of us, then shouted, "Begin!"

Jayden smirked and shouted, "Hariyama, Arm Thrust!" Hariyama dashed forward, despite his massive weight, until he was in front of Blaze. As his Trainer punched open hands into the air, the Fighting type mimicked his Trainer's movements and unleashed glowing orange hands at Blaze.

Picturing myself in Blaze's place, I guided Blaze on evading the multiple attacks, which he did with ease. The crowd was impressed by our synchronicity and applauded, but Jayden refused to acknowledge it. Hariyama retreated slightly and made a defensive pose, with his left hand facing us.

"Blaze, use Fire Punch!" I shouted, making a fist. Blaze did the same; his right hand burst into flames.

Jayden chuckled as he clenched his right hand. "Hariyama, Thunder Punch!"

Both Pokémon charged towards each other as we readied the attacks. Once they met at the center of the room, Jayden and I punched forward. The two attacks collided, creating a small explosion. Blaze was able to flip backwards while Hariyama slid back. The Fighting types acknowledged each other's strength by exchanging sneers.

The student was slightly baffled at the even matchup, but quickly recovered. Taking advantage, I shouted, "Use Blaze Kick!" Blaze jumped up and used the flames to propel himself higher.

As we waited to land the attack, Jayden laughed. He stretched his arms diagonally towards the ceiling and shouted, "Seismic Toss!"

Blaze and I were surprised by the counterattack, but there was little we could do. Hariyama grabbed onto Blaze legs without taking any damage from the Fire-type attack. He then whirled Blaze around with his arms, making the Blaze Pokémon dizzy. Jayden then snapped his fingers, and the Pokémon let go of his opponent. Blaze slammed into the wall on our side of the room, then dropped onto the mats. I was shocked by Hariyama's strength, but in a way, I expected it from someone who trained longer.

I looked my left and saw Blaze trying to stand. Lightning was really worried, but she didn't ask Blaze to stop like last time.

"Are you okay, Blaze?" I asked.

He slowly got up and was panting hard but he smiled at me. "Don't worry, Summer. I can keep going." He slowly trudged back onto the mats and winced as he returned to the first stance. But his will to win caused his wrists to release strong bursts of fire and gave him more confidence.

Hariyama nodded respectfully and returned to his fighting stance. Jayden then became curious about his Pokémon's behavior. "What are you doing, Hariyama? This Blaziken's not worth your time."

"Master," the Hariyama muttered in a slightly deep voice. "You are not giving these two enough credit. That Blaze Kick almost burned my hands."

"I agree with Hariyama, Jayden," I said. "Just because we haven't trained long doesn't mean we're weak. We're still learning, just like you and Hariyama. Strengthening our bond through battles like this is how we get stronger."

Hariyama was surprised I understood him and looked at his Trainer. But Jayden crossed his arms and retorted, "Don't you dare tell me other things like that! Hariyama, finish that Blaziken with Mega Punch!"

Hariyama was reluctant, but when Jayden formed a fist, he had no choice. As he charged his attack, Blaze was ready to defend himself.

"Wait, Blaze. I have a better idea," I called out. He glanced at me, ready to execute my plan. "Trip Hariyama with Double Kick!"

Blaze smirked and nodded. He dashed towards Hariyama without worrying about his injuries. Jayden was shocked by Blaze's defiance, but he recovered and punched downwards. Blaze and I saw the attack coming and crouched down, avoiding the fist and hitting Hariyama with a sweeping kick. Hariyama fell forward and Blaze somersaulted and kicked him in the face. The pure Fighting type slammed onto the mats, slightly shaking the room. After a few seconds, Hariyama slowly got up and smirked at Blaze.

Jayden gritted his teeth. "You...you actually found Hariyama's weakness… Who knew a person who hasn't been training Fighting types for long can see that."

I was a little confused by his statement. "It applies to other Pokémon types as well, not just Fighting types."

"Huh… I've never thought about it like that…"

Kiyo softly smiled at his student's realization.

My opponent then smiled. "Show me what else a Trainer outside of the dojo has to offer! Hariyama, Arm Thrust!"

I grinned, "You got it! Blaze, Fire Punch!"

Hariyama charged forward with his hands in front while Blaze's fists became surrounded with flames. It then became a fast-paced, close range battle with both Pokémon landing and dodging hard shots. Jayden and I watched with amazement, unable to keep up with them. However, it was clear Hariyama's experience was slowly taking over as Blaze couldn't keep up with the attacks.

Master Kiyo noticed the difference in strength and mercifully shouted, "I declare this battle over!"

Blaze slumped to the mats as Hariyama stepped back, visibly hurt by the Fire Punches. I ran over to Blaze and slowly sat him up. He weakly looked at me and softly smiled before closing his eyes.

As I became worried, Master Kiyo scanned my Pokémon. "Let's take him to the recovery room."

Before he could motion to Hitmonchan to help us, Hariyama carefully lifted Blaze into his arms.

"We can do it, Master Kiyo," Jayden offered.

The Dojo Master nodded, and his star student led his Pokémon out the door. The rest were stunned by the outcome but departed when Master Kiyo rang the gong.

Regret immediately crept into my mind. _Did I let Blaze battle too long? Are his injuries my fault?_

Lightning gently brushed away the tears from my eyes. "Blaze will be okay, Summer. Don't cry…"

I slowly stood up and saw Master Kiyo smiling. "Don't worry, Summer. Blaze's injuries aren't too serious. He should fully recover after some medicine and a good night's rest."

I stood up and bowed. "Thank you, Master Kiyo."

To my surprise, he bowed back. "No, I should be thanking you. You helped Jayden see there's more to Fighting-type Pokémon outside the walls of my dojo. Actually, I want to fully repay you by training Blaze."

"Really? For how long?"

Master Kiyo hesitated. "Well...for a good training session, it'll be a year."

Lightning and I were shocked. "A year?! But...then he can't battle with us in the Indigo League…"

"I'm sorry, Summer. But he needs a full year in order to develop his abilities."

 _What should I do? I want Blaze to become stronger...but… Maybe I should let him stay..._

Without thinking, I whispered my last sentence. Lightning's heart dropped as she shouted, "No! I…I can't let you, Summer!"

She forcefully jumped off my shoulder and ran off, startling me. I wanted to go after her, but a part of me wanted to see how Blaze was doing.

Hitmonchan walked forward and said in a slightly gruff voice, "I'll find Lightning. Go see Blaze."

I nodded a thank you and Master Kiyo understood his Pokémon's intentions. After the Punching Pokémon exited through the doorway, Master Kiyo led me to the recovery room, where Jayden was treating Blaze. He was covered in bandages, but at least he was awake and moving.

"How are you feeling, Blaze?" I asked, walking up to him.

He grinned and gave me a thumbs up. "Much better, Summer." He then noticed Lightning wasn't on my shoulder. "Where's Lighting?"

I nervously rubbed my arm. "I...I don't know…"

Blaze became concerned and tried to walk, but he started to limp.

"Don't move so much, Blaze!" I cautioned, grabbing him and pulling his right arm over my shoulder.

Blaze whispered, "I'll be fine… Come on…let's go find her."

"Okay, Master Kiyo's Hitmonchan went off to find her too. Let's see if he found her." I turned to Master Kiyo and Jayden. "We're going to look for Lightning."

The two didn't stop us as we slowly left the recovery room. As we walked around the dojo, Blaze asked, "Why did Lightning run off?"

"Well...she didn't want you to leave the team."

"Leave? Why would I leave?"

I took a deep breath. "Master Kiyo wants to train you."

"Really? I…I can't believe it."

"Yeah, but that's the thing. He wants you to stay for a year, which means you'll miss the Indigo League."

Blaze looked conflicted. "I see… I think I know why she disappeared."

"How come?"

"Well...it's because-"

"-Summer!" We looked forward and saw Master Kiyo's Hitmonchan. "I found Lightning. Follow me."

Blaze slowly stood up. "I can walk now, Summer. Thanks."

I nodded, and we followed the Fighting type to a rock garden with a green bonsai tree at the northeast corner. Lightning was sobbing in front of a small waterfall to the northwest and didn't notice us approaching.

As we stepped onto the gravel, her ears perked up and she looked behind her. "Summer! Blaze!" She quickly wiped away her tears and hopped towards us. "Are up okay, Blaze?"

"I'm fine, Lightning. What about you?"

"Oh! I- I'm fine, Blaze. N-nothing to worry about."

I sat down and Lightning climbed into my lap. Blaze tried to sit, but the pain forced him to keep standing.

I slowly petted Lightning's head. She then moved my hand towards her cheeks, something she did when she was really scared. "Lightning, why did you run away like that? Is there something wrong?"

"I...I'm sorry, Summer. It's just that…"

"You didn't want me to leave, right Lightning?" Blaze concluded.

She blushed and hesitantly answered, "I…I thought that all six of us will battle together… And I really love training with you, Blaze… But...this training offer will be really good for you…"

Blaze slowly sat down, wincing in pain once more. "Lightning. I do want to take the offer." She became crestfallen, but her ears perked up when he continued, "But I want to keep battling with you, Summer, and everyone else." He then stared at me intently, finalizing his decision.

I nodded respectfully. "Okay, Blaze. I'll tell Master Kiyo about your decision."

We went back to the recovery room and informed him about the training offer.

"I see," Master Kiyo acknowledged. "You truly have loyal Pokémon, Summer." Then he smiled. "How about this? Blaze can stay here and train with us for a week. Then when the Indigo League ends, he can continue his training with us if you decide to stay in Kanto for a little longer."

Blaze and I were enthralled. "Really? Thank you so much!" I exclaimed. Lightning softly smiled and hugged Blaze. He was slightly caught off guard, but he returned the gesture.

Jayden stepped forward. "Summer, I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier. I never actually battled Trainers outside of a Fighting type dojo before."

"I understand, Jayden. Thanks."

"I'm glad you understand, Jayden," his master stated. "Which is why I think you should start a journey of your own. You have learned all you can from this dojo."

The teenager was stunned but grinned. "Thank you, Master Kiyo. If it's alright with you, can I stay until the Indigo League is over?"

The man laughed. "Of course! You can help me train Blaze this week."

The two bowed to each other, then Jayden and Hariyama bowed to us. "Summer, when we have both trained some more, let's have another match."

My Pokémon and I returned the bow. "Of course. Thanks in advance for training Blaze!"

We shook hands, then I gave Master Kiyo Blaze's Pokéball. "Please take good care of him."

"Of course, Summer," he reassured as he accepted the item.

We waved goodbye and headed back to the Pokémon Center. "It seems you and Blaze are really close, Lightning."

"O-oh! It's just that… We've been through a lot together, that's all!"

"I see." I softly smirked. "Well, I'm glad you're feeling better."

 _So that's what was going on in the Safari Zone... I wonder if this relationship will keep growing more…_

 **Pokémon: Blaze (Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Punch, Double Kick, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick [training with Master Kiyo]**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Foresight, Confusion, Hypnosis, Peck**

 **Swirls (Poliwhirl, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Ice Punch**

 **Lightning (Pikachu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch**

 **Flower (Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Onix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Throw, Slam, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What did you think of the special rules during this battle?

Did you think Summer was going to leave Blaze behind like Ash's Primeape?

How will Summer fare against Sabrina? 


	48. Kanto 44

**Before training for her last Gym battle, Summer, Lightning, and Blaze visited their friend, Master Kiyo at his dojo in Saffron City. In a test of strength and determination, Summer and Blaze battled the Karate Master's apprentice, Jayden, and his Hariyama. Although she didn't win, Master Kiyo offered to train Blaze to further his physical training. After much consideration, Summer allowed Blaze to train if he battled with her and the others in the Indigo League. With that decision, Summer begins her strategy of defeating one of the strongest Gym Leaders in the Kanto Region. Will her mind be sharper than the Psychic type user's?**

 **Chapter 44: A Mental Battle**

After a long day of training, Lightning and I exhaustively sat on the Pokémon Center couch. We told everyone else about Blaze's training at the dojo and that he'll come back to battle with us in the League. Although they were disappointed they didn't get to say goodbye, they wanted to welcome him back at the end of the week. Now all that was left to mainly do in Saffron City was to defeat the last Gym.

The Kanto News was on so we decided to watch it. "Now for your _News Around the World_ , here's Daisy May."

A brunette woman with a light blue suit and white blouse appeared onscreen. She was standing next to a large projector screen.

"Welcome everyone, this is _News Around the World_ on January 19th, 2004. We begin with the latest news here in the Kanto Region."

A screenshot of the Silph Co. building under repairs appeared on the screen.

"Just three days ago, Saffron City was reopened to the public after Team Rocket infiltrated the city five months ago. For reasons unbeknownst to us, the citizens were unaware of the events during that time but are helping to rebuild the damages caused by this nefarious team. The Kanto branch of the Pokémon League Association was involved with this recapture operation but refused to go into details about what unfolded that night. We will bring you more information if released by the Pokémon League Association."

 _I can see why the PLA doesn't want people to know the details. It involved a former Champion and now ex-Gym Leader._

The Pokémon League Association symbol and an image of the Earth Badge crossed out in a red circle appeared on the screen next. "Also in the Kanto Region, the Viridian City Gym is no longer receiving challengers due to the Gym Leader's mysterious disappearance. The Pokémon League Association has declared that the Earth Badge will no longer be required for entry into the Indigo League until a replacement Gym Leader can be found. On an additional note, the Saffron City Gym will limit challenges to once a day for a week, but should resume normal operations after that. The Indigo League is scheduled to start next month, so there's still plenty of time for Trainers to earn their badges. After this short commercial, stay tuned for the Johto news after the break."

A commercial about Pokémon-shaped noodles in cheesy sauce appeared on the television. I looked at my Pokégear and saw it was getting late. I smiled as I picked up the sleeping Pikachu and carried her back to our room.

After waking up and getting ready for the day, I stepped outside and took a deep breath. "Ready for the last Gym battle, Lightning?"

She yawned, then replied, "I guess so. Who are you choosing?"

As we walked to the Gym, I strategized, "Flower has a disadvantage, and Rocky's not good with Psychic attacks. And you look pretty tired yourself."

"So it's Swirls and Errol?"

I confidently nodded. "It'll be tough, but I know they can do it. Why don't you get some rest, Lightning?"

She was about to protest when she dozed on my shoulder. I softly grinned as I returned her. I then arrived in front of the Gym, which was right next to Master Kiyo's dojo. It was a large half-circle building with a gold dome in the center. As I approached the doors, they automatically opened. Slightly disappointed it wasn't opened by telekinesis, I walked inside and saw the male receptionist looking at a spoon.

While he was concentrating on bending it, he muttered, "Sabrina's waiting for you in the battle hall, Summer."

He then motioned the two doors open with his left hand. Slightly impressed, I entered a room with a battlefield covered with dirt. On the opposite side, Sabrina was sitting in a gold chair lined with green velvet. Five Pokéballs and one on a creepy looking doll with a white hat and dress sat on a nearby shelf.

She smiled as the closed the doors with her powers. "Welcome, Summer. I've been waiting for our battle. Are you ready?"

I firmly nodded. "I believe so."

She nodded in agreement as a woman in a white lab coat walked to the referee's box. There was no television, but the female referee used her psychic powers to create the images of our faces and the two empty spots.

"This match will be a two on two singles battle between Summer from Hoenn and Miss Sabrina, the Saffron City Gym Leader. The challenger is allowed to switch her Pokémon and will have the first move. The winner will be decided when the opponent's two Pokémon are unable to battle. Do you agree to these rules, Summer from Hoenn?"

I nodded, awaiting Sabrina's first Pokémon.

"Very well. Trainers, choose your first Pokémon!"

Sabrina summoned a Pokéball from the shelf. "Come on out, Mr. Mime."

A pink, white, and red humanoid Pokémon with black horns and feet jumped out then began miming with his hands.

[Mr. Mime, the Barrier Pokémon. A Mr. Mime is a master of pantomime. It can convince others that something unseeable actually exists. Once believed, the imaginary object does become real.]

 _Hmmm… So this is more a tricky, defensive Pokémon… Maybe this Pokémon will disrupt the pace._

"Go Swirls!" Swirls happily jumped out of her Pokéball, ready to battle again.

"Ready to roll, Dudette!" she shouted as her and Mr. Mime's pictures appeared in their respective glowing slots.

"Battle begin!" the referee shouted.

"Swirls, use Water Gun!" I shouted, pointing at the still miming Pokémon.

As she sprayed a forceful stream of water, Sabrina softly smiled. "Mr. Mime, Light Screen."

He happily nodded and formed a yellow barrier with his hands. The Water Gun hit him with half of its normal power when it passed through the Light Screen.

 _Great, he knows Light Screen… I bet he knows Reflect as well, but I should let him use it…_

"Swirls, use Ice Punch!" I commanded while forming a fist.

"You got it!" Her right hand became surrounded with light blue energy and it started to get a little cold on my side of the field.

As she ran forward, Sabrina nodded and Mr. Mime formed a pink barrier. Swirls was able to hit her opponent, but it didn't knock him off his feet.

Sabrina pondered my strategy. "Interesting, Summer. You knew Mr. Mime knows two of the barrier defense moves, but you still let him do it. I'd like to know how you'll counter this."

Before I started my long thought process, I remembered my battle with Giovanni's Nidoking. I grinned, slightly surprising the Gym Leader.

"Swirls, use Doubleslap!"

As the Poliwhirl held out her hand, Sabrina countered, "Psychic."

The Pokémon's eyes glowed pink and the attack was so fast, Swirls didn't have a chance to see it coming. She slammed into the wall on my left, but she was able to pull herself off and jumped back onto the field.

"Are you okay, Swirls?" I asked.

"No sweat, Dudette." Though she said she was fine, her panting revealed otherwise.

The Gym Leader giggled. "I know what you're trying to do. Just because I helped Giovanni with special attack doesn't mean I didn't attend his other training sessions."

 _So she saw through it. In that case…_

"Swirls, use Ice Punch!"

Despite knowing it wasn't going to be as effective, she trusted me enough to charge the attack.

Sabrina softly shook her head. "Mr. Mime, end this with Psychic."

Mr. Mime nodded and shot another blast of pink energy. Swirls then understood my plan and hit the Psychic with her fist. The punch was so strong that it returned the pink energy back to its user. The Barrier Pokémon was shocked but was able to block the attack, which passed through the barrier normally. When he lowered his arms, Swirls was right in front of him.

"Great job, Swirls! Now use Hypnosis!"

Mr. Mime had no counterattack and fell asleep to the close range attack. I thought Sabrina slightly gritted her teeth, but she hid it with her smile.

Feeling the time was right, I shouted, "Water Gun!"

Swirls sprayed the water in front of her opponent, shattering the Light Screen. Mr. Mime then woke up and shook off the water.

Sabrina then commanded, "Hurry, Mr. Mime. Light Screen."

"I don't think so! Swirls, finish him with Ice Punch!"

Before Me. Mime could even raise his hands, Swirls hit him so hard, the Reflect broke as well. The Pokémon slammed into the wall to the right of Sabrina, slumped to the ground, and was unable to move.

The referee examined the fallen Pokémon. "Mr. Mime is unable to battle! Swirls wins!"

"You did it, Swirls!" I happily shouted as Mr. Mime's picture disappeared from the phantasmal screen.

"Thanks to you, Dudette!"

Sabrina smiled ominously as she returned her Pokémon and exchanged his Pokéball with the one sitting in the doll's lap.

"Excellent strategy, Summer. Taking advantage of the defensive barriers like that. You've learned quite a bit, but it won't be the same with this Pokémon. Come out, Alakazam."

A large golden yellow Pokémon with a long beard levitated out of her Pokéball. He played with the two spoons in his hands and made a battle pose.

[Alakazam, the Psi Pokémon and the final evolved form of Abra. While it has strong psychic abilities and high intelligence, an Alakazam's muscles are very weak. It uses psychic power to move its body.]

 _That must be Sabrina's strongest Pokémon… I should wait to see how strong he is._

When the referee saw I wasn't going to exchange Pokémon, she added Alakazam's image and shouted, "Battle begin!"

"Use Hypnosis, Swirls!" I shouted, hoping to get the status condition.

As Swirls formed the rings, the Gym Leader softly laughed. "I'm sorry, Summer. Safeguard, Alakazam."

The Pokémon's eyes glowed white, allowing him to create a misty white barrier. When Swirls launched the rings, they immediately dissipated as they hit the Safeguard. Alakazam smirked while Swirls and I were in shock.

 _Great...now Hypnosis won't work… Guess Sabrina wants to battle without any tricks._

"Something wrong, Summer?" she teased.

I smirked, trying to hide my worried expression. Sabrina smirked as well, as if she knew how I really felt.

"Swirls, use Water Gun!"

The Tadpole Pokémon inhaled and released a stream of water.

"Confusion, Alakazam." The Psychic type's eyes glowed blue as did the Water type attack. But instead of returning the water back at Swirls, he lowered it harmlessly onto the battlefield.

 _Oh no! She saw right through my plan!_

Sabrina giggled. "Trying to use reverse psychology, I see. I know your Poliwhirl has Water Absorb. Attacking her with her own attack would be quite detrimental to my case. Finish Swirls off with Psychic, Alakazam."

"Quick, Swirls! Dodge it!"

She tried to swerve away from the pink blast of energy, but Alakazam's mastery of the move allowed it to change course and hit Swirls in the back. She collapsed head first, unable to move.

"Swirls is unable to battle! Alakazam wins!"

I sadly returned Swirls and thanked her for her hard work. I took off my last choice and threw his Pokéball. "Let's go, Errol!"

He flew out and circled the field before landing in front of me. The two Pokémon stared at each other, with Alakazam smirking.

Sabrina quietly smiled. "So this the Noctowl I've heard quite a bit about. I can't wait to see your psychic powers."

Errol hooted loudly, "I intend to display my intellect and strength to you!" He turned to me. "Ms. Summer! Let us achieve the final badge."

"You got it, Errol!" I confidently shouted as his picture appeared on the screen.

"Battle begin!"

"Errol, use Confusion!"

Errol's eyes glowed magenta as he tried to lift Alakazam up. The Pokémon just smiled and used his spoons to increase his power, overcoming Errol's attack. The Owl Pokémon became surprised while I noted the obvious difference in psychic ability.

"It seems Errol has not fully tapped into his mental potential," Sabrina sighed. "Why don't we show you how it's done, Alakazam?"

The Psychic type nodded and shot out a powerful blast of pink energy.

Knowing this would cause a lot of damage, I warned, "Errol, dodge it!"

The Noctowl's eyes focused on the oncoming attack and skillfully dodged it. Unfortunately, Alakazam was still able

to redirect it to focus on his target. Errol tried to outfly it, but it slowly inched closer to his wings.

As I tried to figure out how to help Errol, I noticed Sabrina and her Pokémon were moving their heads together.

 _That looks similar to the synchronized movement Blaze and I trained in. Maybe there's a way to break that concentration._

Errol was finally able to dodge the attack as the Psychic smashed into the wall and carefully landed back on the battlefield. He was panting, but more from exhaustion rather than damage.

The Gym Leader giggled. "What a determined Pokémon. But it'll take more than just physical strength to defeat us." Her Pokémon nodded solemnly.

Errol then turned his head around to look at me. "Ms. Summer, I have a strategy. I will challenge Mr. Alakazam to a psychic duel. Once I find an opening, I will inform you the moment and will do the rest."

I nodded. "Okay. Errol, use Confusion!"

The Gym Leader and her Psychic type grinned at the challenge. "I'll play your game, Summer," she responded. "Confusion as well, Alakazam."

Alakazam was surrounded with pink energy, Errol was surrounded with blue energy as both Pokémon tried to force the other to succumb to their power. But as the mental battle continued, Errol gritted in pain while Alakazam looked like he didn't take any damage.

As the Owl Pokémon started to collapse, Sabrina shook her head and muttered, "How disappointing. Finish him, Alakazam."

As Alakazam's eyes changed from blue to pink, Errol recovered and eagerly flapped his wings. Realizing what he was trying to accomplish, I shouted, "Dodge and use Peck!"

Errol waited for the right moment and shot into the air as the Psychic blast approached. As expected, the Psi Pokémon merely adjusted his eyesight to continue the attack. This time, Errol charged at the Psychic type, beak extended. Sabrina and Alakazam were shocked by such a reckless move that her Pokémon was struck by the Peck and the Psychic attack that followed it. Alakazam winced in pain but softly smiled at his opponent's cunning strategy.

"Maybe I judged too early," Sabrina reluctantly admitted. "Very well. Alakazam, finish this with Ice Punch."

The Pokémon smirked as he charged his right fist with cold, light blue energy. Just as I was about to issue a command, Errol's eyes glowed purple. I was wondering why he did that when the misty white barrier began to disappear.

"I get it! Errol use Hypnosis, then Peck!"

As Alakazam jumped up to launch the attack, he batted away the hypnotic rings with his left hand, leaving him slightly open to Errol's sharp beak. Although the Flying type landed a critical hit in his opponent's chest, he was unable to dodge the icy fist and smashed into the ceiling. Both Pokémon then fell and crashed into the battlefield, unable to move.

The referee didn't know what to do but announced, "Both Pokémon are unable to battle! This Gym match is declared a draw!"

"Errol, are you okay?" I asked, immediately running over to the Pokémon struggling to stand.

He sadly looked at me. "I am fine, Ms. Summer. I apologize I did not accomplish the victory."

I stroked his head feathers. "Well, we didn't lose either. You did really well against a Pokémon with stronger psychic powers."

Sabrina and Alakazam teleported next to us. "How true," she stated. "I haven't had a Trainer challenge me so much that I was forced to use a physical move."

The Gym Leader smiled, but I couldn't tell if it was genuine or creepy. Changing the topic, I curiously asked, "Anyway, what happens now?"

A yellow pin comprised of two circles mysteriously appeared in her hands. "The League rules state that if a Gym battle ends in a draw, the Gym Leader will determine if the challenger is worthy of their badge. However, I still believe you are not ready to have this Marsh Badge."

Errol and I were stunned. "B-but...but…" I muttered

She and her Alakazam laughed. "It is just a joke my Master tells Trainers if she feels them worthy, miss," Alakazam explained with a proper voice.

 _Well, I didn't think that was funny…_

"And she does read minds as well," the Psi Pokémon continued.

I sweatdropped, but Sabrina smiled. "Oh stop, Alakazam. You know my powers aren't even capable of that."

The two laughed in synchronicity while Errol and I recovered slowly from the "joke".

"In any case," Sabrina changed the subject as the Marsh Badge appeared in my hands. "You and your Pokémon deserve my badge. Congratulations, Summer. You're now eligible to compete in the Indigo League."

Making sure it wasn't another trick, I tapped the pin, and it gave a soft metallic clink. Sabrina was amused by my caution, but she was relieved I knew it wasn't a fake badge.

After I put it away, Sabrina offered, "If you like, Summer, I can help Errol tap further into his psychic powers. I don't have much to do for the rest of the day."

"What do you think, Errol?" I asked as he preened himself.

He bowed. "I would be honored."

Sabrina giggled. "I'll take that as a yes. Come you two. It's time to practice concentration and inner focus."

Errol and I nodded, then we followed her into a training room, where we spent the rest of the day meditating and helping Errol strengthen his special attacks. This was just the start of our preparations for the Indigo League, but it wasn't going to end there.

 **Pokémon: Blaze (Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Punch, Double Kick, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick [training with Master Kiyo]**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Foresight, Confusion, Hypnosis, Peck**

 **Swirls (Poliwhirl, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Ice Punch**

 **Lightning (Pikachu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch**

 **Flower (Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Onix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Throw, Slam, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What did you think of the Gym battle?

Will Summer have enough time to train for the Indigo League?

Summer will encounter a rival the next day. Who do you think it'll be?


	49. Kanto 45

**After leaving Blaze at the Saffron City Dojo for training, Summer went to the Saffron City Gym for her last Gym battle. Despite overcoming Sabrina's strategies, her match ended in a draw. Sabrina, however, recognized her challenger's strength and rewarded Summer with the Marsh Badge. Now eligible for the Indigo League, Summer plans to train the last month before the tournament is up. Unfortunately, someone sways her into a training session she didn't really want to participate in. Who is this person and what is this 'training session'?**

 **Chapter 45: The Princess Festival**

"Congratulations!" my parents cheered on a green camera phone at the Saffron City Pokémon Center.

I chuckled as Lightning waved to my parents. "Yeah, I finally got all eight badges for the Indigo League!"

My dad was confused. "Eight? I thought they were allowing seven this year."

"Well...it was pretty complicated…" I nervously explained, trying not to worry them about how I obtained one of my badges.

"I'm sure you'll tell us later," my mom said, somehow knowing it was a dangerous event

"Are you guys coming to watch me compete?" I eagerly asked.

To my disappointment, my dad sadly replied, "Sorry, Summer. We can't... We have some very important business then."

"Don't fret, dear," my mom reassured. "We'll still cheer you on from the television. Your friends, relatives, and Professor Birch will root for you too!"

That cheered me up slightly. "I should get some rest. I have a slight headache from the mental training today."

"Well don't stay up too late!" my dad teasingly cautioned.

"I won't! Bye!" We waved goodbye, and I hung up the camera phone.

Suddenly, a loud burst of fangirl squealing aggravated my headache. I looked at the entrance and saw Weldon trying to slam the doors shut as a crowd of young girls tried to burst through. Some of them were so desperate that they were willing to injure their arms on the closing doors. He would've lost the fight if the orange-haired nurse hadn't used her Chansey's Sing attack to trick them it was bedtime.

Once the girls drowsily walked away, the boy slid to the floor and gratefully said, "Thanks, Nurse Crocus." He then saw me and Lightning staring at him. "What're you two looking at?!"

"Sorry…" I sarcastically apologized. "I was going to bed anyways."

"W-Wait…" He touched the brim of his cap. "Sorry. It's just…"

"Just…?"

He groaned, "I was…chosen to be a guest judge and 'prize' for this tournament tomorrow. I don't even know why they chose me!"

"What tournament is this?"

He angrily placed his hands into his black jacket. "The junior division for the Princess Festival battle tournament."

I thought about the event. "Isn't that the time when girls and women get discounts on all food and merchandise?"

He was surprised. "You know about it?"

"Well, we don't really celebrate it in Hoenn, but I've seen it on the news. Those women can really fight over the strangest things…"

"I wasn't asking about your opinion on them!"

I shrugged. "Why are you so worked up about this anyway? I thought you like the attention."

He deeply sighed. "Not this kind. I'm supposed to go out to dinner with the winner. That's the grossest thing ever!"

"Yeah... Anyway, anything else before I ignore the craziness tomorrow?"

He looked at me and pleaded, "Please, Summer. Participate in the tournament."

Lightning and I were shocked. "Is he crazy?" Lightning shouted.

"I don't know…" I wondered aloud. "I'd rather train for the League."

"You can use this as training!" he argued. "Besides...I'd rather give the 'prize' to someone I know…"

"Oh, I see how it is, Weldy…"

 _Th-that nasally voice…!_ _Not again!_

I looked at the door, and to my horror, it was Candy. Her pink hair and arrogant attitude were still intact.

"Please stop calling me that…" Weldon muttered.

She ignored his request and laughed. "So! We meet again, Summer."

I groaned. "Don't tell me...you're here for the Princess Festival."

She tossed her hair back. "Of course! It's a tradition of all women in my family to participate in the tournament."

Weldon was mortified, but Candy softly smiled. "When I win, I look forward to our romantic dinner, Weldy."

She snickered as she brushed past me and checked herself in.

When she disappeared into the dormitory hallway, Weldon grabbed my arms and begged, "Now you have to do it!"

Feeling a little awkward, I asked, "Why? It looks like you know Candy. She can win for you."

"No! She's crazy!" I thought he was joking until I saw the despair in his brown eyes.

I took a deep breath. "I'll do it if I get one more sign I should enter this tournament."

Suddenly, my Pokégear rang. Weldon released me from his grip as I answered it. It was my mom. "Oh, honey. I was wondering if you could buy us some souvenirs for people back home. I heard that the Princess Festival's happening tomorrow in Saffron City, and you know how much we love a good deal!"

"Okay, I get the picture. I'll go tomorrow."

"Great! Thanks, Summer!"

After I hung up, I sighed. "Fine...you win, Weldon…"

He was so relieved. I thought he was going thank me when he nervously looked outside and retreated into his room.

"Well, Lightning," I stated in the empty lobby. "I guess we have a tournament to enter…

 **The next morning…**

Lightning and I fought our way past the hordes of female shoppers and finally struggled into the Pokémon Center. Despite us leaving early, the major shops were open and filled with visitors. I was able to get enough gifts before being crowded out by super-eager women competing for the last Pokéflute replica.

As we recovered in the lobby, Errol opened the doors with his psychic powers and flew in with my purchases.

"I could scarcely believe this crowd, Ms. Summer," Errol noted as he gave me two blue and pink lined bags.

"Yeah..." I panted. "That's why…we don't…celebrate it…back home."

"How are you holding up, Summer?" Nurse Crocus asked.

I walked over to her and said, "I barely made it out… I didn't know it was this crazy!"

She giggled. "Well, that's the Princess Festival! It's my downtime now since the tournaments haven't started yet. I have to go to the venue later to help with treating the Pokémon."

"Where's the signups?"

She took out a map of the city and placed it on the reception table. "Saffron Stadium. It's near the Bullet Train depot, about 2 miles northeast of here."

"Great, thank you."

She noticed my bags. "Are you going to send those to your family back home?"

"Yeah, I was going to ship them tonight."

"Why don't I pack them for you?" she offered.

I was surprised but happy of her generosity. "Oh, if you have the time, that'll be great!"

"Of course! I'll call you once I'm finished."

I thanked her and handed the shopping bags to Chansey, who was also eager to help. I returned Errol, and we headed towards the Saffron Stadium. After following the nurse's directions, we saw a medium-sized stadium where two lines formed by the entrance. A sign said "Princess Festival Tournament Signups" and pointed to the junior and senior division lines.

As I waited in line, I saw someone with a brown trench coat watching me. I was confused of the person's identity until I noticed the black and red cap.

When we arrived at the registration desk, the volunteer asked which two Pokémon I would use. Knowing they needed some extra battling time, I wrote down Flower and Rocky' names. Afterwards, I received a special pink Trainer participant pin and was told to wear it during the tournament, which starts promptly at 2pm. I thanked her and placed the pin into my wallet.

As I left the booth, the boy in the trench coat motioned me to follow him. I sighed but complied. Once we gained a good distance away from the over eager female Trainers, Weldon showed me his serious face.

"I've been scouting all morning," he discussed as we walked through a less busy street. "Compared to what I've seen, Summer, the only one who would give you any trouble would be Candy."

It was weird hearing advice from my rival, but I was grateful he did. Candy was tough, even though she lost to me. "I was wondering, how do you know her anyway?"

We walked past a noodle shop and Weldon led me inside. "Let's get an early lunch first. I'll pay."

I was going to pay for myself, but the solemn expression wasn't going to take no for an answer. We sat down and ordered some tonkotsu ramen. After the waiter brought our bowls to us, I gave a portion of the hot noodles to Lightning, who carefully ate them with a fork.

As we began to eat, Weldon began his story in between gulps. "During my time in Celadon City, I went to CTU to give a lecture for the rising Trainers there."

"Because of your family?" I asked while thoroughly enjoying the rich broth.

He nodded. "That and my unbeaten Gym battle streak. While I gave my lecture, a girl with pink hair kept smiling at me."

I smiled knowingly. "Let me guess...Candy?"

He reluctantly nodded. "Apparently, she has crushes on powerful Trainers, like Red and Lance."

"I don't know...isn't that what you want? To become a strong Trainer?"

He quietly stirred his soup with his chopsticks. "I...don't really know…" He then looked at me, as if he wanted to change the subject. "Anyway, after the lecture, she kept trying to follow me around the city. Offering tours, meals, battle stories, you name it. Normally, I wouldn't mind, but her personality is as aggravating as her voice."

I slightly choked on my noodles while he looked like he was red from drinking the steamy broth. After I recovered, I commented, "I agree. I actually pushed her aside to alleviate a problem in the Underground Path. She was making things worse."

He chuckled. "Guess we have the same opinion of her."

We laughed and finished our meals. After he paid and we left the restaurant, he looked at his Pokégear. "I should head to the stadium. Good luck."

He glanced around to make sure he wasn't noticed, then ducked into an alley to avoid the lunch crowds. Lightning looked at some accessories while I answered a call from Nurse Crocus about her finishing the gift-wrapping and shipping. After I thanked her and hung up, we almost had to push our way back to Saffron Stadium since everyone was trying to get some last minute shopping in before watching the main events. When we arrived, I confirmed my entry, put on the pink pin, and returned Lightning. Although she wanted to stay outside and support us, the noodles made her drowsy.

While I waited in the locker room with 32 other contestants for the junior division, I noticed Candy kept staring at me with pensive eyes.

An announcer wearing a light blue suit stepped onto the large dirt battlefield, almost the same size as a tournament-regulated field and announced, "Welcome, one and all, to the annual Princess Festival here in Saffron City!"

The crowd, much larger than I was used to, cheered noisily. If this was what the Indigo League would be like, it was a good thing I entered the tournament.

The announcer continued, "We'll start off with our junior division, consisting of girls between the ages of 10 and 15. Afterwards, our senior division consisting of young ladies ages 16 to 25 will compete, signaling the end of this year's successful festival!"

As the crowd roared again, the very large screen television displayed another announcer with a black suit and Weldon walked into the white announcer's box and sat down. Another squeal, 100 times louder than the one yesterday, greeted the special guest.

"No introduction is needed for our guest judge and prize for the junior division, Weldon Leland from Pallet Town!"

Unlike on the _S.S. Anne_ , my rival just nervously waved to the crowd. The large television screen then showed a four tier bracket, with Candy in the B block and me in the D block.

The announcer on the ground waved at the board. "Here are the matchups for this year! As a reminder, these battles are 2 on 2 singles, where the winner is determined when both of her opponent's Pokémon are unable to battle. We will start the first match in five minutes. Good luck to all you lovely ladies and have fun!"

The crowd cheered as the girls in the locker room whispered to each other. Instead of wishing each other luck, they were boasting about their chances of winning a meal from the young male Trainer.

I twirled my hair and thought, _I can't believe this...how immature…_

After the first pair left for the field, Candy haughtily made her move. "So Summer. Looks like we'll be seeing each other at the top. These girls won't know what hit them. Ready for a beating?"

I sighed with exasperation. "Look Candy. Can you give it a rest? You're always so hostile towards me, and I don't know why. Besides, I don't really want to be in this tournament."

Candy immediately became suspicious. "Then why are you battling to begin with?!"

I didn't know how to phrase it. "Coincidence?"

She chuckled halfheartedly. "Don't lie to me. It's because of Weldy, isn't it?"

I immediately became upset. "I don't know why you keep calling him that if he doesn't like that nickname."

"Something wrong, Summer?" she asked menacingly. "I thought he's your rival."

Feeling she wanted a fight before her battle, I backed away and said, "He may be my rival, but he's still a person. Maybe you should treat him like one."

Before she could respond, a volunteer backstage hand motioned Candy and another girl to the battlefield. The pink haired girl reluctantly stepped out of the room, allowing me time to breathe.

 _Lucky that happened. But she's right. Most likely I see her in the finale. Well all that's left to do is battle_.

As the tournament went on, my battles were surprisingly easy. Either my Pokémon were really strong, or that the girls I battled used weaker Pokémon. I didn't watch her battles, but the smug look on Candy's face showed how strong and dominating she was. Although I was getting nervous, I remembered why I was battling, and what awaited me at the end. I shivered at the thought, but hopefully it'll be quick.

"Now here are our two finalists: Candy from Celadon City and Summer from Littleroot Town!" the blue suit announcer declared.

The crowd clapped approvingly as Candy and I made our way onto the battlefield. Although Candy smirked at me from the south side of the field, I could sense a feeling of nervousness from her. The 20-foot walls around us released a light blue shield that met at the center of the field, creating a half-dome shape. Once it finished, the color became transparent and the background noise was slightly muffled so we could hear the referee.

The female referee flipped a silver coin and caught it with her hand. The heads and tails were based on the north and south sides of the field. She shouted, "The coin flip is tails, which means Candy will go first. Ladies, choose your first Pokémon!"

Candy tossed her Pokéball. "Soufflé, let's show them!"

Her Jigglypuff gently floated out and landed on the ground. The Balloon Pokémon pounded her arms together, wanting revenge from our last encounter.

 _Soufflé might still have Blizzard, which isn't good for either Flower or Rocky. But we might be able to overcome this._

"Go Flower!" I shouted. The Ivysaur jumped onto the field and shook her bulb in excitement.

Pictures of us and our Pokémon appeared on the television screen. The referee waved his arms and shouted, "Battle begin!"

Candy tossed her hair back and commanded, "Soufflé, Blizzard!"

"Flower, counter with Razor Leaf!"

The Ice type attack froze the leaves, leaving the Normal type open.

"Use Leech Seed!"

As Flower released a seed from her bulb, Candy countered, "Dodge and use Blizzard!"

The Jigglypuff inflated herself and floated into the air, avoiding the attack. I stayed calm and thought of another plan.

As Soufflé unleashed another snowstorm, I shouted, "Use Sludge Bomb!"

The Ivysaur braced the impact of the snow on her body and spit out a ball of sludge into the air. Soufflé became scared and forcefully dodged, trying to avoid the dirty attack.

Candy was undeterred. "Soufflé, calm down and use Blizzard again!"

Confused by her strategy, I knew there was only one reason why she kept relying on one attack, and I had to exploit it.

"Flower, aim your Sludge Bomb on the field, then use Razor Leaf!"

My Pokémon nodded and released the ball of sludge onto the battlefield, releasing a cloud of dust. Soufflé lost sight of her opponent and was forced to land, allowing the Razor Leaf to make contact. After the dust cleared, both Pokémon were panting hard.

Candy growled at me and yelled, "Fine, Summer! You're forcing me to use my newest attack. Soufflé, Flamethrower!"

I was shocked as the Balloon Pokémon unleashed a steady stream of fire from her mouth. But I couldn't let that phase me. "Flower, Sludge Bomb at max power!"

The Bulb Pokémon charged her Poison type attack and released it as the Flamethrower inched closer to her. The two attacks collided, but the Flamethrower caused the Sludge Bomb to heat up and violently explode. The expelled attack struck Flower and Soufflé, causing the Ivysaur to collapse and the Jigglypuff to smash into the wall right of Candy. Luckily, the crowd didn't have to suffer due to the shield, which absorbed the remnants.

The referee looked at the two exhausted Pokémon and shouted. "Both Pokémon are unable to battle! Ladies, please send out your final Pokémon!"

As the crowd cheered for the final battle, I returned Flower and thanked her for battling hard. Candy returned Soufflé and snickered.

 _I think I know what her final Pokémon is, and...I'm not sure if I like it._

Candy took off her green barrette and tied up her hair with a green scrunchie, acknowledging the seriousness of this outcome. "Crème, destroy her!"

Her Vulpix did a flip before landing on the ground, receiving more squeals from the female viewers.

I took deep breaths. _Okay...it's just a Vulpix, a non-Hypnosis using Vulpix…_

"What's wrong, Summer?" my female rival taunted. "It's just a Vulpix…"

I nervously clutched onto my last Pokéball and stuttered, "G-Go, R-Rocky!"

The Onix caused the ground to shake, with those on the battlefield only feeling his weight. "Summer!" he encouraged, looking at me. "Don't listen to her. Remember what you told me when we last battled her?"

I smiled, grateful for Rocky's awareness. "Yeah. Let's win, Rocky."

He nodded then glared at the Fire type, who slightly retreated.

"Battle begin!"

Candy adjusted her ponytail. "I've been waiting for this rematch. One that I'll definitely prevail! Crème, use Flamethrower!"

It was a little strange to see her use an ineffective move, but I remained cautious. "Rocky, use Iron Tail on the ground!"

The Rock Snake Pokémon lifted his tail towards the sky then smashed it downwards, the silver energy cutting through the flames with no effort. I thought we'd have the advantage until Candy laughed.

She cracked her knuckles with a big grin. "Crème, you know what to do."

The Fox Pokémon smirked and easily dodged the attack. To our shock, she leaped onto Rocky's body and ran towards his face, her tail glowing silver. Rocky could only brace for the impact of the Iron Tail hitting his left cheek and he winced in pain. Crème proudly landed with a triple back flip, gaining more support from the crowd.

"Are you okay Rocky?" I asked.

He shook his head to reduce the pain and roared, "I'm fine. That girl's tough."

"You can say that again. Let's try this, use Dragonbreath!"

As Rocky released the light green flames, Candy happily responded, "All according to plan. Crème, use Will-o-Wisp!"

The Fire type planted her feet on the field and coughed out five dark blue and purple embers. The Will-o-Wisp circled around the incoming Dragonbreath and lightly touched the Onix's head and tail. Rocky roared in pain as his skin turned a light red, and I could feel the heat emanating from his body. Meanwhile, Crème didn't take as much damage from the flames as I thought.

"How perfect," Candy smugly said. "We got the burn and the resistance from Flash Fire."

I gritted my teeth as I was powerless to help my Pokémon.

 _What can I do? Rocky's going to keep taking damage and all of his attacks won't work as well… But I can't think about the current situation anymore. It's time to fight back!_

"That prize is as good as mine!" Candy shouted triumphantly. "Crème, Iron Tail once more!" Her Pokémon nodded and charged and the burned Onix.

"Summer...don't worry…" Rocky muttered in between pants. "I know...what to do..."

"You haven't really mastered it yet…but I trust you. Use Crunch!"

He nodded as the creature climbed on him. He opened his mouth wide and clamped onto Crème's tail. Despite the super effective attack, he bit down harder until the Iron Tail faded, giving him full control. The Vulpix was so shocked that she couldn't defend herself as he picked her up and threw her into the battlefield. She took quite a bit of damage, but slowly freed herself from the small crater.

"Great job, Rocky!" I happily shouted. "You used Crunch successfully!"

He growled with delight but continued to wince from his burns.

Candy clenched her fists and growled herself. "This...Onix...is ridiculous! No Onix is supposed to be this strong!"

"Rocky is different!" I countered. "Use Rock Throw to surround Crème!"

He grinned and hurled boulders at his opponent, despite the difficulty. Crème was able to dodge most of them, but eventually, she was too tired to dodge one of them. It knocked her back, but she recovered and growled at Rocky. Rocky growled back as their eyes shot daggers at each other.

I understood what they wanted to do, as Candy's determined expression cemented my thought. "Rocky, finish this with Dragonbreath!"

"Crème, destroy him with Flamethrower!"

Both Pokémon unleashed their attacks, once again colliding in the center of the field. As each Pokémon tried to continue their moves, Rocky started to tire, allowing to orange flames to slowly push towards him.

I saw Rocky's fear of losing control so I shouted, "Rocky, don't give up! I know you can do it! Full power!"

His eyes gleamed, and he regained his composure. He increased the output and slowly, the green flames overpowered the Flamethrower. Crème tried to continue attacking but her legs gave way, and she narrowly dodged the Dragon type move. However, she couldn't stand back up while Rocky hung in, breathing deeply.

The referee scanned the two Pokémon and declared, "Crème is unable to battle! The winner is Summer and Rocky!"

As the shield slowly receded and the crowd became louder, I immediately grabbed several Rawst and Sitrus Berries from my backpack and ran over to Rocky. He slowly collapsed to the ground but was still conscious as I fed him.

"Thanks, Summer…" he gratefully moaned. The Berries immediately took effect, and Rocky was able to stand up.

Candy sadly returned her fainted Pokémon, and I felt a little bad for her. She stayed on the field as the blue suit announcer ran forward.

"That was some battle, ladies!" He praised. "Let's give them another round of applause!"

The stadium shook from the cheers, stomps, and claps. A woman in a long white dress walked out of the west wing, carrying a purple pillow with gold trim and tassels. An ocean blue tiara decorated with pink pearls delicately sat on it.

The announcer gently took the crown from the pillow and lifted it up. "As well as this tiara, we will also send you a set of exclusive Pokémon dolls for your family back in Hoenn. Now, I crown Summer as the winner of this year's junior division!"

I took off my visor and allowed him to place the crown on my head. It was lighter than I thought, but it felt very regal. Rocky and I waved to the crowd, who shouted my name. I was going to give Candy a handshake, but right after the ceremony, she stormed off the field. After the announcer declared a 30-minute break to allow the senior division to prepare, I returned Rocky and ran after her.

Once in the hallway, I was about to talk to her when Weldon approached us. Candy wiped away her tears and tried to leave when Weldon said, "Not bad, Candy. You're stronger than I thought."

She was caught off guard. "W-What…?"

I smiled at her, making her more surprised. "Yeah! You really gave me a harder time since our first battle."

She tried to hide her joy by bragging, "Y-Yeah! I guess all of the graduation training paid off. Soon I'll be one of the best students to graduate from CTU!"

Weldon chuckled, causing the pink haired girl to blush. "I look forward to battling you in the Indigo League."

She almost exploded from excitement after receiving praise from her crush, but she breathed deeply and said, "I look forward to it. Summer… Weldon…" She then walked out of the stadium and back into the city. I grinned, knowing she really took my words to heart.

He saw my face and asked, "Something wrong, Summer?"

"Oh, it's nothing!" I laughed, but he didn't push it any further.

"So, she actually called me by my name." Weldon chuckled again. "Feels good, that's for sure."

"Well, yeah. You did seem really disturbed by it."

He nervously touched his cap. "Yeah, it's something I'd rather not talk about."

I nodded and started to head outside.

"Wait, Summer." I look curiously at Weldon, who looked a little red. "What about the dinner?"

"Dinner? I thought you didn't want to do it."

He was taken aback. "W-Well… I mean… You're the winner...so..."

I smiled softly, which strangely made him redder. "Why don't you have dinner with your mom instead? It'll be nice. If people ask, you can just tell them I got sick from heat stroke and you chose the 'princess' in your life."

He cleared his throat and said firmly, "Sure. I did say that, didn't I?" He smirked and took out his Pokégear.

I playfully shrugged my shoulders and went back to the Pokémon Center for some rest and casual food. As I played with Lightning after dinner, she noticed my somewhat sad face.

"What's wrong, Summer?" she asked. She looked at the tiara on the nightstand. "Aren't you happy you won?"

I sadly smiled. "Yeah...but I do miss them…"

"Don't worry, Summer! We'll see them after the tournament, right?"

I giggled and petted her. "Yeah, we will… Let's continue training for the Indigo League and they'll see how strong I've gotten on TV."

 **Pokémon: Blaze (Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Punch, Double Kick, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick [training with Master Kiyo]**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Psychic, Confusion, Hypnosis, Peck**

 **Swirls (Poliwhirl, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Ice Punch**

 **Lightning (Pikachu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch**

 **Flower (Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Onix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Throw, Crunch, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What did you think of the Princess Festival and the tournament?

What was Summer's parents' reason for not coming?

How are Summer's relationships with her rivals going?


	50. Kanto 46

**Although Summer wanted to train and avoid the Princess Festival in Saffron City, Weldon convinced her to battle in the tournament to save him from a date with her rival Candy. After a hard-fought battle, Summer was able to defeat Candy and earned more of Weldon's respect. Before she could go back to training, Summer gets an invitation to help at a workshop in Viridian City. What is the workshop and who will be leading it?**

 **Chapter 46: The Battling Workshop**

"All right. Everyone ready?" I asked my team. We were setting up a surprise party for Blaze, who was coming back from his first round of training today. I reserved the picnic space left of the Pokémon Center last night and we'd been there since 7am.

"Yes, Ms. Summer! I say we have done a mighty fine job," Errol shouted as he finished hanging up two banners with Rocky.

The white banners read "Welcome Back!" and had all of our handprints, or footprints in the case of Errol, Flower, and Rocky. Flower, Lightning and Swirls completed setting a table filled with various colored bowls of Pokémon food, freshly baked muffins and cookies, and Berries.

I looked at my Pokégear. "Great! They should be here soon; it's almost 9:30."

We heard footsteps by the picnic entrance and turned around. Jayden and Blaze entered and we shouted in unison, "Welcome back, Blaze!"

My starter Pokémon was surprised by the party but he gratefully smiled. "Thanks everyone! Did it take you guys a long time?"

Lightning ran up to him, and he allowed her to climb onto his shoulder. "Nope, we planned it since you left."

"How was the last Gym battle?" Blaze curiously asked.

"Ms. Swirls and I battled our hardest. Unfortunate to say, the match was declared a draw," Errol summarized.

"R-Really? What happened then?"

"We still got the Marsh Badge 'cause the far-out kahuna saw our outrageous skills and focus," Swirls added.

Blaze was overjoyed. "That's great news! We can start training for the Indigo League."

We all laughed. I said, "First, let's eat. We can train later."

My Pokémon eagerly nodded and they started gobbling up the delicious spread. While they talked about the week's events, I turned to Jayden. "Thanks for helping Blaze."

Jayden grinned. "No need, Summer. Blaze is a very tough Pokémon. He really put all his energy into training over the past week. I think he's getting close to learning a new move, but you should work on it with him."

"Thanks for the heads up. So you want anything before you go?"

He was tempted, but he politely declined. "Maybe next time. I have a spar today. I'm going to watch the Indigo League on TV, and I hope you win."

I thanked him, and we all waved goodbye as he headed back to the dojo. We continued the festivities until the early afternoon, then started the cleanup process. Suddenly, my Pokégear rang, and I saw it was Professor Birch. I waved to my Pokémon to continue cleaning and I answered the phone.

Hi, Summer. How's it going? the always jolly professor asked.

"Fine, Professor. How's your research going?"

He softly sighed. It's been great; don't get me wrong. But it's been hard to keep track of things since you've been gone.

We laughed. "You're always so forgetful when you become engrossed in research."

How true. Anyway, are you free tomorrow?

"Uhh...yeah. But it's too far for me to travel back to Hoenn to visit."

Actually, I'm coming here! The Kanto Region I mean.

"Really? Is it for a workshop?"

Of course! I'm helping Professor Oak teach a battling workshop to some kids in Viridian City. I could sure use your expertise to help them.

"I guess I can come, but I've only been a Trainer for barely a year."

Don't worry, Summer. I know you'll be fine. Besides, Professor Oak also wants to see your Pokédex.

"Alright. I'll fly over tonight."

Great! I'll see you at the Viridian Elementary School around 8am!

We said our goodbyes and hung up. My Pokémon finished and gathered around me.

"Who was it, Summer?" Flower asked.

Errol closed his eyes and whispered, "It was a man. A jolly and wise fellow, I believe?"

"That sounds like Professor Birch," Blaze realized. "How did you know Errol?"

The Noctowl smugly place his right wing over his chest. "My psychic powers showed me."

Swirls hopelessly shook her head. "That's bogus, Errol. You were eavesdropping..." We all laughed as Errol became disgusted his secret was revealed so quickly.

"Anyway, who is this Professor Birch?" Rocky asked.

Blaze explained, "He's a professor from the Hoenn Region, where Summer and I are from. Summer helped him with his research before she started her journey." The other five were impressed.

"Yeah, he's a fun person, but he tends to be forgetful when he's so focused on his research," I added.

"What did he ask?" Lightning wondered.

"He wants us to help him with a workshop he's co-leading with Professor Oak in Viridian City."

Everyone was excited. "Yay! We can't wait to meet him!"

I felt better after seeing my Pokémon so pumped for the workshop. "Okay, let's head over to Viridian City now. We'll meet the professors at the school tomorrow."

I returned everyone except for Errol. I climbed onto his back, and we traveled back to the city where I made my pact with my first three Pokémon. This time, Errol flew much better, and he was quite proud when we safely landed in front of the Pokémon Center. After I checked in, it was an early dinner and a short relaxation period before going to bed early.

 **The next morning...**

"Summer! You made it!" Professor Birch happily shouted as I approached him outside the gates of the Viridian Elementary School. "It's good to see you again!"

After we exchanged hugs, I greeted, "It's good to see you too, Professor."

Lightning curiously looked at the strange man, catching the professor's attention. "So this must be one of your new Pokémon!"

"Yeah, her name's Lightning."

He extended a hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lightning."

The Pikachu gave a hearty handshake. "Likewise, Professor."

He chuckled. "How polite! And what a cute voice you have!"

We were shocked. "Y-You can understand her?" I stuttered.

The man laughed then showed me his left ear, which held an earpiece. "I've been helping Professor Oak test the earpiece based on the information you and his junior assistant collected. He thinks they should be ready for Kanto and Johto Trainers after a few test runs." He then looked at his watch. "My goodness! We should meet them inside."

We walked into the three-story red-bricked school, then into the asphalt courtyard where the other professor, a female teacher in a white blouse and long black skirt, and fifteen first graders were waiting.

"Everyone," Professor Oak introduced, "this is one of my colleagues, Professor Birch, and his junior assistant, Summer. They're both from the Hoenn Region."

The kids oohed and aahed while the teacher with long black hair bowed to us. "Thank you for coming today."

We bowed back. "Thank you for having us, Ms. Lillian," Professor Birch thanked.

"Now then, who wants a lesson on battling?" Professor Oak asked.

Everyone excitedly raised their hands, except for a pale girl with a long black braid and long orange dress. She looked really scared, but her eyes lit up when she saw Lightning on my shoulder.

Professor Birch laughed. "All right then. Let's get started!"

The two began their lecture, with the Hoenn Professor demonstrating wild Pokémon encounters and the Kanto Professor discussing about Trainer battles. I helped with their portions by playing out the roles of a Trainer looking for Pokémon and battling others. Everyone was engrossed in the presentation, especially that girl.

After the lesson was over, the professors opened the rest of the time to let the kids ask any specific questions. All of them ran to either professor, leaving the girl by herself.

"Come on, Yuri," Ms. Lillian gently asked the shy student. "Why don't we ask some questions together?"

"O-Okay…" she timidly stuttered with a soft voice. The two walked over to me, making me a little nervous about what they wanted to ask.

Yuri noticed Lightning on my shoulder and nervously asked, "C-Can I pet her…?"

I smiled, slightly startling her. "Of course. You can pet her on the head."

Lightning happily jumped into my open arms and said, "Nice to meet you."

The girl hesitantly put out her right hand and slowly touched Lightning. Once she saw the Pokémon happily sigh from her gentle touch, Yuri giggled and rubbed Lightning's head. Ms. Lillian was surprised but happy for her shy student.

"Wow! I never knew a Pikachu could be so soft and warm!" Yuri exclaimed.

I chuckled, making her smile bigger. "That's one of the best things about being a Trainer. You get to meet new Pokémon and people, and battling helps us understand our Pokémon better. When you work with them, they can do incredible things."

Yuri gave my words some thought. "Actually, Summer. I do have another question for you."

Ms. Lillian then tended to her other students, knowing Yuri was in capable hands. We sat down on the warm ground and Lightning climbed onto my lap.

Yuri paused then slowly asked, "Summer… Should I become a Trainer like you?"

"What do you mean, Yuri?"

She nervously touched the end of her braid. "My Obasan, or my grandmother...she wants me to become a traditional kabuki dancer. I've been training ever since I started walking. And to dedicate myself to the training, she refused me to be in contact with any Pokémon."

"I see. So you like dancing?"

She looked conflicted as tears slowly formed. "Well...it's fun, but not when someone wants you to be perfect…"

I smiled, trying to stop her from crying. "You should tell her how you feel. If she truly cares about you, then she should accept your decision."

"I...I don't know… Obasan can be strict. But I'll talk to Ojisan, or my grandfather. He understands me better."

I gently held her hand. "That's good. It'll be hard to let your grandmother know. But when you do, there's no going back. You have to keep going, okay?"

"Okay!" she happily shouted, slightly surprising me. She gave me a firm handshake, and her enthusiasm spread through my body. I laughed and was glad I was able to help her.

"Okay, everyone!" Ms. Lillian announced. "It's time for us to get back to class. Let's thank these three for teaching us."

The children gave a happy farewell, and Yuri looked like a normal girl when she waved goodbye. The three of us returned the goodbyes and left the building.

Once we arrived at the Pokémon Center, Professor Oak said, "Thank you for coming to help us, Summer."

"Oh, it's no problem Professor. I was glad to help."

"Why don't we have lunch, on me!" Professor Birch delightfully offered.

"Fine by me!" Professor Oak happily accepted.

We went inside and had an entertaining lunch as I filled them in on what happened on my journey. Professor Oak also took the time to scan my Pokédex to update his Pokémon speech database. Although there was a lot of smiles and laughing, I thought I saw the Kanto professor give a regretful smile when I mentioned the incident at Silph Co. We then went outside and I introduced Professor Birch to the Pokémon I met during my travels. He was so ecstatic to finally meet them that he actually asked them questions about how they met me. With each discussion, I could tell he was happy and proud of what I accomplished in six months.

After we thanked Professor Birch for the meal, he said, "I should be getting back to Hoenn."

"Sure," Professor Oak acknowledged. "I'll take you to Vermillion City."

The Hoenn Professor turned to me and my Pokémon. "It was nice meeting you all! Help Summer as much as you can, okay?"

"We will!" my Pokémon happily cried.

He then gave me a hug and said, "Good luck in the Indigo League, Summer. We'll all be watching back home."

I thanked him for the support, and we waved goodbye to the two professors. I thought about getting some training in before sunset when we heard someone approach us from the front of the Pokémon Center.

When I saw who it was, I gasped, "Wh-What are you doing here?"

 **Pokémon: Blaze (Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Punch, Double Kick, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Psychic, Confusion, Hypnosis, Peck**

 **Swirls (Poliwhirl, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Ice Punch**

 **Lightning (Pikachu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch**

 **Flower (Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Onix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Throw, Crunch, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What did you think of Yuri?

Who does Summer encounter?


	51. Kanto 47

**To end her stay in Saffron City, Summer and her Pokémon held a party for Blaze, who rejoined the team after his first week of training. Later, she received a call from Professor Birch, who asked her if she could come help with a battling workshop in Viridian City. Summer attended the workshop as an assistant and was able to connect with a girl who wanted to become a Trainer. After saying goodbye to her new friend and the leaders of the workshop, Summer was about to go train when a familiar person stops by. Who is the person and what does he/she want?**

 **Chapter 47: Reminiscence**

In front of me was none other than the Kanto Champion I only met two weeks ago. "R-Red?" I stuttered. "Wh-What're you doing here?"

The Champion smiled a hello, but the Pikachu on his shoulder glared at Lightning.

"Brother?" she asked.

 _Br-Brother? You mean her brother's…?_

"Sister...or should I say, Lightning…" he angrily growled. "What are you doing outside of Viridian Forest?! I told you to not leave home!"

Red then noticed a crowd of zealous fans gathering around us and motioned me to follow him. He took off on his Charizard while I sent out Errol and took off as well. As we followed him, leaving a trail of disappointed girls behind, I wondered why his Pikachu was so angry with mine. We arrived at a tall, flat peak covered with brown clay rock and descended at a large round facility with the PLA symbol over the doorway.

 _This must be the PLA headquarters in Kanto! I guess Red wants to talk to me._

Red led me inside, and I saw the employees preparing for the upcoming Indigo League. The teen tipped his cap to everyone, making the female workers blush. We arrived at his office, and when he opened the door, I saw figurines of his team and pictures of his Pokémon, family and friends. One picture that caught my eye was of a young Red, about 7 years old, with another boy around his age. The boy had spiky orange hair and a big sneer on his face.

"Sit down, Summer," the teen offered.

Slightly startled, I hastily sat on the wooden chair and knocked the photo down. "I'm sorry, Red!"

I propped the frame back up, and when I did, I suddenly felt a wave of sadness and regret wash over me. Red didn't look like he noticed my changed expression as he sat down.

"It's okay." After giving the photo a quick glance, he said, "Thanks for coming."

"Well, you never really gave me the reason why you wanted me here…"

He sheepishly grinned. "Well, I have two reasons. One...I want to prepare you before you battle him."

"Him? Who are you talking about?"

He looked at me intently. "Your rival, Weldon. I have a feeling you two will battle during the tournament. And I don't want you to experience the pain I felt when I defeated my rival."

I was curious. I've heard about that battle, but never got any details about it. "What happened?"

He looked at the photo once more. "We...stopped talking to each other. He hated me so much after his loss that he helped Giovanni exploit my strengths and weaknesses during my Champion battle. I could've been angry at him, but I felt it was my fault as well. And now, I'm hoping to repair our relationship as much as I can. Win or lose, I don't want you to go through the same pain I did."

I hesitantly replied, "I see…"

 _I don't understand… Does Weldon hate me or something? But he asked for my help earlier this week…_

Red saw my conflicted face and smiled. "I might be overreacting, but I don't think it'll come to that." He then looked at our Pokémon, who had been glaring at each other since we sat down. "Second, I believe Pika wants to talk with his younger sister."

"Yes, I do…" Pika sternly responded.

Lightning jumped out of my arms and onto the red carpet. Pika joined her, and we turned around.

"I thought Father convinced you not to leave home!" Pika shouted. "But you're here, and you evolved."

"So what?!" Lightning retorted. "Father saw how serious I was about traveling, so he let me go. Besides, you know I still want to evolve further."

Pika flinched upon hearing his sister's words. "Still?! I told you! Our personalities would change if we evolved into Raichu! I don't want you to become like that jerk!"

"That was a long time ago! And, I met a Raichu who's not as bad as you think! I will evolve into Raichu, and you can't stop my choice!"

Pika angrily growled and wanted to lunge at Lightning, but his self-control was much stronger than his rage.

Red sighed. "Summer. How about we humor them for a bit? We have a training battlefield, so they can settle their differences there."

I was slightly confused by the discussion, but I nodded. We then left his office and walked to a door a few steps away. Red unlocked it and let us pass through first. It was a well-kept battlefield with defined white lines. The tall ceiling and black walls were designed to suit all kinds of Pokémon and moves. Red and I made our way to the north and south ends of the field as Pika and Lightning walked inside our respective sides.

"Hey Summer," Red suggested. "Why do we make things a little interesting?"

I was cautious about his words. "Interesting how?"

He smiled. "Why don't we let our Pokémon battle without our commands?"

"You mean like how you battle?"

The Champion laughed. "Somewhat. Sure, I don't say anything, but my Pokémon understand nonverbal commands. This way, our Pokémon can test their skills despite our obvious difference in experience. We can give them encouragement, but no actual battle commands. I call this format 'bond battling'."

"That makes sense. What do you think, Lightning?"

Her cheeks emitted strong sparks as she stood on all fours. "That's fine with me. I'll beat you this time, Pika!"

Her brother smirked, mimicking her position. "Get ready, then! I'll let you go first."

The female Pikachu didn't respond, but her determined face showed her answer.

Red and I made our way to a metal bench to the left of the field, and he shouted, "Begin!"

Lightning immediately dashed at Pika in a streak of white light. To our surprise, her opponent was easily able to dodge the Quick Attack by simply jumping out of the way. Instead of panicking, she stayed calm and used Quick Attack once more. This time, Pika waited for his opponent to approach closer. Once she did, his tail glowed silver. Lightning smirked, jumped over the Iron Tail, and skidded to a stop.

"Not bad...sis…" Pika praised with a slight grin.

Lightning however, refused to answer back and released a Thunderbolt.

"Fine. Have it your way." Pika released a Thunderbolt as well, and the two Electric attacks collided at the center.

As both fought for control, Pika's higher stamina was more obvious as Lightning was forced to stand on all fours to continue the attack. When she realized she couldn't overcome it, she stopped the attack and dodged the electric bolt.

"So she improved after all…" Red noted as they continued battling.

I looked at the person to my right. "What do you mean Red?"

The Champion crossed his arms. "Well, I remember when I first met her, she was just a Pichu back in Viridian Forest. She had trouble with her attacks, but when she landed her first Thundershock. She was so overjoyed and her brother was really proud."

"But how come Pika doesn't want Lightning to fully evolve?"

As the sound of Iron Tails clashed in the air, Red shook his head. "I'm afraid it was my fault. When we were traveling, we battled a Trainer with a powerful Raichu. He knocked Pika out badly, then both he and his Trainer mocked us for being weak. Pika took it the hardest, especially when he saw our team evolve on their own. I then asked Pika if he wanted to evolve, and I even bought a Thunderstone just in case.

But the thought of evolving into a Pokémon that hurt his pride made him refuse to evolve anymore. The next time we met, we were victorious; but when we visited Pika's clan again, he tried to persuade Lightning from evolving into a Raichu. I guess it divided the formerly close siblings. I was hoping this bond battle would help them settle their differences…but it seems Pika's being a little too rough."

I was horrified to see Lightning was panting hard from damage by successive Iron Tails and Quick Attacks.

Pika stood on his legs and crossed his arms. "Give up yet, Lightning?"

"N-No…" she panted.

"I know your mind wants to keep going, but your body?"

"Don't tell me what to do!" she yelled. "Just because you lost to a Raichu, doesn't mean you can force me to not evolve like you! I want to evolve and I don't need your warnings. I'm a lot stronger than the Pichu you saw before!"

Her brother was stunned, but stood firm. He then dashed forward into a Quick Attack, hoping to end this quickly. Lightning, however, smirked and charged up her right hand. Red was slightly surprised while I nodded knowingly. Before Pika had a chance to dodge, he ran into a powerful Thunder Punch hook. He crashed into the west wall and fell to the ground. As he slowly stood up, the wall repaired itself with light blue energy, similar to the shield at Saffron Stadium. He was about to praise his sister when she collapsed from exhaustion.

"Lightning!" I frantically shouted and ran over to her. Red nodded and accepted my decision to stop the match. As I picked her up, she weakly tried to stand.

"Don't move so much," I cautioned, and she relented. I walked back to the bench and gave her some Sitrus Berries from my backpack. As she was eating, Pika was worried that his attacks badly hurt her.

I smiled at the concerned Pikachu. "Don't worry, Pika. Lightning'll be just fine."

"That's a relief." He jumped onto his Trainer's lap and apologetically looked at his sister, who quickly felt the effects of the healing fruit. "Lightning… I'm sorry if I was too rough earlier."

She sighed and sat on my lap. "It's okay, brother. Guess I'm still not strong enough to beat you…"

His ears perked up. "But you were able to use a move I never learned before. That was quite a Thunder Punch."

Lightning carefully combed her ears. "Well, that was because Swirls and Blaze helped me learn it. We were able to use those special punches because we wanted to save Summer."

Pika looked away with a soft smile. "You truly care about your Trainer, don't you?"

Lightning sincerely looked at her brother. "Of course! Summer cares about me and the rest of my team. She encouraged me when I was still learning how to battle, and she helped me evolve during a Gym battle. She's even letting me become a Raichu when I'm ready."

Pika was still cautious. "Are you though?"

She hesitated then took a deep breath. "Almost. There's one thing left I need to do." She happily climbed on my shoulder and nuzzled my right cheek. "And that is to help Summer with the Indigo League. No matter what happens during the tournament, these will be my last times battling as a Pikachu. I hope you're okay with that, Pika."

He sighed but looked at Lightning's heartfelt expression. He laughed and replied, "I trust you, Lightning, and I accept your decision. Once you get more experience as a Raichu, I look forward to battling you again."

She happily hugged her brother and the two sealed the decision with a tailshake.

Red grinned. "Well, that's the last thing taken care of." He got up and offered his Pokémon his right arm. Pika jumped onto it and climbed on his shoulder.

He then tipped us with the brim of his cap and extended his right hand. "I can't wait to see your battles, Summer. And if you win...I definitely won't go easy on you if you decide to challenge the Elite Four."

I nervously smiled but I shook happily shook his hand. When I touched it, images of Red from when he won the tournament then the Championship flashed in my mind.

 _That's strange… Why am I seeing these pictures of him?_

I quickly placed my hand back to side, and the Champion slightly tilted his head to the right. I sheepishly smiled, but he didn't ask about my response and led me back to the entrance. He nodded a goodbye and walked back to his office.

"All right," I pumped myself up. "We only have two weeks left, and I don't think there are any more things I have to do."

"So does that mean we can train now?" my Pikachu excitedly asked.

I stared at a humongous stadium in the distance. "Yeah… I can't believe we made it this far. But we'll do our best, and hopefully we'll win!"

* * *

As Pika fell asleep on the visitor chair, Red looked at his right hand, then at the picture that Summer accidentally knocked over. He smiled as he thought to himself, _That girl's different somehow... Her expression when she touched the frame, then my hand... She somehow felt my emotions from that time… But either way, she reminds me of me when I started my journey. I do hope she does well._

He then looked at the Kanto Gym Leader proposal form sitting on his desk and began to fill out its contents. Hopefully, his candidate will come for the interview...and be willing to battle him again.

 **Pokémon: Blaze (Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Punch, Double Kick, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Psychic, Confusion, Hypnosis, Peck**

 **Swirls (Poliwhirl, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Ice Punch**

 **Lightning (Pikachu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch**

 **Flower (Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Onix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Throw, Crunch, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What did you think of Lightning's choice about evolving?

How will Summer do in the Indigo League?

Why did Summer experience another past event?


	52. Kanto 48

**Before her last training session for the Indigo League Tournament, Summer ran into Red and went to his office on Indigo Plateau. There, Lightning and her older brother, Red's Pikachu, settled their conflict about the younger one becoming a Raichu. After two weeks of preparation, Summer returns to Indigo Plateau for the tournament and runs into some old friends. A new change is coming that may derail the Trainers' dreams to become Champion. What is it and how will Summer handle it?**

 **Chapter 48- First Steps in the Indigo League**

I bolted over to the Indigo League Pokémon Center with Lightning following close behind.

"Of all the days to wake up late!" I angrily shouted.

"Well, we're tired from training for the last fourteen days!" Lightning argued as she slowly caught up to me. "That's why you forgot to set the alarm!"

I didn't bother to talk back as we entered Indigo Plateau, this time into town. We ran along Trainer Avenue and found a long line of Trainers that extended out the door of the largest Pokémon Center I'd seen. Lightning and I immediately stood in line and waited for almost an hour. When we entered inside, the line split off into three lines. A little unsure of where to go, I looked at a visual description of the registration booths, and went into the junior division line. As we got closer to the registration booth, I saw two male Trainers in front that were slightly older than me.

One had short, curly brown hair covered by his blue cap. He wore a yellow T-shirt with blue trim on his collar and sleeves and light blue shorts. As he eagerly jumped up and down, the Pokéballs on his belt jingled with his landings. The other boy was slightly taller, with medium length black hair that had three perfectly divided streaks of green. His white jacket and long black pants gave him a sense of mystery and intrigue.

"Come on, Mac," the cooler one cautioned. His voice was starting to deepen, making him about twelve years old. "Don't lose all your Pokémon just by jumping unnecessarily."

"Oh, come on, Enoch!" his friend exasperatedly complained. His voice paled in comparison to his companion. "You know you're excited too! And what better way to show it off?"

A crowd gathered around us to see who was participating this year.

"So many strong Trainers this year, even in the junior division!"

"I can see Enoch! He's so cool, especially with his Alakazam!"

"No way! I prefer Mac over there. He's so upbeat, and his Gengar loves to play pranks on people!"

As I continued to hear the excited whispers, I slowly became more nervous that when I registered, I almost dropped my badge case.

Thankfully, the female volunteer understood and said, "Don't worry, Summer. Everyone has a good time in the tournament, no matter the results."

"Thanks." I showed her the box and my Trainer I.D. card.

She was slightly surprised at the Earth Badge in my collection. "How extraordinary. And it's been verified by the Champion…"

She then returned my items. "Thank you, Summer. You're all set for the junior division of the Indigo League tournament. Are you planning to stay at one of the hotels? It's free for participants and one guest."

"Sure!" _Wow, they really go all out for room and board._

"Great. Do you have any guests?"

I looked at my Pokégear. "She should be here soon…"

Suddenly, a flash of red hair brushed past my face as someone tackled me with a big hug. "Hi Summer!"

I returned the hug. "Great timing, Ariel!"

The volunteer laughed and said, "All right. Here's your room keys for the Injigo Hotel on Tajiri Avenue; and here are brochures of the hotel, restaurants, shops, and the Indigo Plateau. Oh, and don't forget to read the itinerary for the tournament. It has all the information and meetings that are required for all participants. Thank you, and good luck!"

I grabbed all of the pamphlets and stored them in my backpack as Ariel took the two keys. I thanked the volunteer, and we walked on the brick sidewalk to the hotel.

"Thanks for coming to support me, Ariel."

She giggled. "Thanks for letting me stay with you! I can't wait to see you battle again! But why are you in the junior division? I thought there's only one tournament."

"I did some research on it last week. Because of the high number of skilled Trainers with different experience levels, the Pokémon League Association wanted to make it fair by splitting the tournament into three divisions. The junior division, the one I'm in, is for new Trainers. The senior division is for Trainers that have two to four years of experience, and the master division is for Trainers with over five years of experience. If a Trainer decided to compete in a region with new Pokémon, they have to be either in the senior or master division, based on their experience."

"I see! So experience is the dividing factor."

"Yeah. The PLA was also getting complaints from younger Trainers who couldn't beat the more experienced ones. That was one of the reasons why they made the change."

Lightning tapped my shoulder and we looked to our right. It was a 20-story hotel with shiny white walls and 10 windows per floor. We entered through the double glass doors, took the brass elevator to the 5th floor, and found our room, which was close to the elevator.

Ariel handed me a key, and I opened the solid wooden door. Inside was a clean-smelling room with blue carpet, a medium-sized television, two twin beds with purple sheets, and a tall table with two chairs. The bathroom was polished and spacious enough to hold two sinks and a shower.

As we put our stuff down, Lightning enjoyed some time lying on the soft bed closest to a large window that gave a great view of the town. I took out the pamphlets and spread them across the table. After I organized them by category, Ariel and I looked through each one.

Ariel squealed, "There's so much to do here! They have a mini-mall and diverse restaurants. And they also have nightly entertainment at the courtyard! This isn't a town, it feels more like a city!"

"It does, doesn't it?" I finished reading the tournament itinerary and said, "I need to be at the stadium for the opening speech around 11am and it should be over around 12. Want to grab lunch afterwards?"

"Sure! I'll pick the place and plan the rest of the day here."

I smiled. "Great! I'll go out and look around beforehand. See you later!"

Lightning ran after me as I opened the door and waved goodbye. We left the hotel and walked around Tajiri Avenue. Clothing and collecting stores lined two blocks and a sushi restaurant was towards the west end.

As I walked north on Champion Street towards the stadium, I heard a boy call my name.

I turned around and saw Samir and Cappy running. I was about to wave when I noticed Weldon following behind them.

"Hi Summer!" the intern enthusiastically greeted. Cappy and Lightning exchanged tailshakes.

"Good to see you, Samir. Are you staying with Weldon?"

"Actually, I'm staying with a friend I met a few weeks ago. Weldon said he's staying with-"

"Summer," Weldon said as he caught up to us. I felt his voice was more serious compared to our last meeting.

"Hi Weldon, where are you guys staying?"

"At the hotel on Tajiri Avenue. I think that's where all the junior division participants are staying."

"Want to have lunch with me and my friend after the speech?"

Weldon sighed. "Can't. I'm going to train right after."

"I can join you, Summer," Samir offered.

"Great, I'll call you when I meet up with my friend." I looked at my Pokégear and saw it was almost time. "I should get going. Want to come with me, Weldon?"

He shrugged. "Why not?"

We waved goodbye to Samir and continued on Champion Street. The walk was pretty much silent, either because we didn't have anything to say or it was because this would be where our major battle would take place. We entered the center battlefield of the famed Indigo League Stadium and saw the arena was filled with about 300 Trainers eagerly talking to each other. The viewing areas were much larger than the one in Saffron City, with hundreds of rows that looked like they reached the clouds. Weldon wandered off while I tried to see if I could recognize anyone. A few familiar people approached me.

"Hey, it's Señorita Summer," Carlos greeted in his usual Spanish accent.

"You made it!" Rai enthusiastically yelled, a much different personality compared to the last time I saw him.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up!" Candy said in a slightly less arrogant tone.

"Nice to see you guys too," I happily replied. "You've met each other already?"

Carlos nodded. "Si! The three of us met at a fiesta for promising Kanto Trainers a few months ago."

Candy was distracted by the Ace Trainer's dreamy voice that she didn't provide any input.

"Anyways…" Carlos changed the subject while being slightly creeped out by this female admirer. "I heard the director is giving an important anuncio. Some kind of change to this and future tournaments."

Rai pondered, "I wonder what that is…"

Before we could theorize about it, someone tapping a microphone filled the speakers. Everyone turned to an elevated stage at the north end of the field and immediately became quiet. A short man with a red and blue striped cap with a matching shirt and khaki shorts cleared his throat.

"Welcome to all division participants to the Indigo League!" He greeted with a gravelly but friendly voice. "I hope your accommodations and venues are to your liking.

As you may have heard, the Pokémon League Association has decided to enact a new rule starting with this year's tournament. Due to the high number of eligible Trainers, we decided to have all participants battle a member of the Elite Four in order to determine the divisions' Top 64 preliminaries."

A mixture of excitement, shock, and anger swept through the crowd.

"Now, I know what you're thinking. 'That's not fair. We have to battle a member of the region's strongest Trainers, and we'd lose for sure!'"

The angry members chuckled, easing the crowd's hostility.

"These battles will be one on one singles format, and the battle will end either after 5 minutes or until one Pokémon is unable to battle. Think of this battle as an entry exam. Winning does not matter, but rather your skill as a Trainer. Each member will grade you and choose who will continue to the preliminaries and the actual thrill of the tournament. As an advantage, each of you can choose which Elite Four member to battle and the time.

However, each member can only take 25 Trainers per division, so choose wisely and choose early. Signups will go on at the Pokémon Center until midnight, then the Elite Four entry matches at their special battlefields will begin tomorrow morning. If you lose, you're welcome to stay and partake in the fun until the tournament's over. Now, I wish you good luck at this year's Indigo League Tournament!"

Everybody immediately began to file towards the exits, trying to get a good spot and Elite Four member. The four of us just waited until the lines cleared then made our way to the Pokémon Center.

"So, who're you going to choose?" Rai curiously asked.

Candy twirled her hair. "I don't know… I'd like to battle Lorelei, but Lance is just so hot!"

The boys were a little weirded out while I gave a soft laugh.

"I wouldn't mind battling Lance myself," Carlos said with a grin. "He is quite a fuerte Trainer… How about you, Summer?"

Without hesitation, I said, "Bruno."

"Bruno?" Rai asked, slightly confused.

"Why him?" Candy added.

"He helped me and Blaze through a tough time. I want to show him how strong we gotten since I last met him."

Everyone was shocked, especially Carlos. "Que afortunado! You got to train with an Elite Four member?!"

"That's it," Candy playfully cracked her knuckles. "You're my biggest competition, Summer."

We all laughed and made our way to the Pokémon Center for the signups.

 **A few hours later…**

"No way!" Ariel gasped after I told her and Samir about the new rule.

We were eating lunch at Pika Pizza, a make-your-own pizza restaurant. I nodded as I ate my pesto chicken thin crust pizza.

Samir took another bite of his Pinap Berry and ham pizza then asked, "So you chose Bruno? What's he like?"

Images of the arduous training session flashed through my eyes. I nervously grinned and explained, "He's a nice person, but he is really hardcore."

"Makes sense for a Fighting type user," Ariel noted, getting another slice of clam bake pizza.

Suddenly, whispers spread throughout the building as Weldon entered and walked by us.

"It's Weldon Leland! He looks so cool in person!"

"I heard he chose Lance for the Elite Four entry match."

"Really? Lance's the strongest member, and he's even planning to accept the role as Johto Champion."

"Wow...Weldon must be really strong…"

Samir noticed my worried face. "Don't worry, Summer. Besides, It doesn't matter if you win or lose, remember?"

I smiled. "You're right. I was planning to train after dinner. My match is on Wednesday."

"Can I train with you, Summer?" Ariel eagerly asked. "I've been fishing so much that I haven't had time to train my Pokémon."

"Of course! Why don't we explore the shops before then?"

Samir looked at Weldon sitting at a window seat at the eastern end. "You two go ahead. I want to talk to Weldon."

We nodded, and he left his seat to join his friend. Ariel and I left afterwards and spent the rest of the day getting familiar with Indigo Plateau.

 **After dinner…**

Ariel helped Blaze and I train on one of the hotel's five battlefields.

"Sebastian, use Bubblebeam!" Ariel shouted. The Krabby blew a forceful stream of bubbles at Blaze.

We smiled and easily dodged the attack together.

"Wow…" Ariel gasped, astonished. "You two have gotten so much stronger since Vermillion City!"

"Thanks. We really learned a lot from Bruno, and that was how Blaze was able to evolve."

Ariel checked her Pokégear. "It's almost 9. Want to call it a day?"

"You can go ahead, Ariel. We might train some more."

She nodded, returned Sebastian, and went inside the brightly lit building.

I then heard someone approach us from behind. "You're Summer Scorcher, correct?"

Lightning, Blaze and I looked in the voice's direction and saw Enoch with his Alakazam.

"Yeah, that's me. And you're Enoch, right?"

He lightly chuckled. "I guess you've heard about me?"

I bluntly replied, "Only since this morning."

His smile became bigger. "I see. I didn't know who you were either until I overheard the volunteer talk about your Earth Badge. Looks like you'll be stiff competition: runner-up for an _S.S. Anne_ tournament, winner of the junior division Princess Festival… I hope you'll pass so we can battle."

"Thanks, you too." _I should really read up on everyone…_

After he went back into the hotel, I looked at Blaze. "All right, let's continue."

Blaze nodded firmly as we practiced our synchronicity. Although the match was in three days, it felt like it was in a few hours. I was confident of Blaze's ability, but in myself, that's for the match to decide.

 **Pokémon: Blaze (Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Punch, Double Kick, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Psychic, Confusion, Hypnosis, Peck**

 **Swirls (Poliwhirl, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Ice Punch**

 **Lightning (Pikachu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch**

 **Flower (Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Onix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Throw, Crunch, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What do you think of the rules and format for the regional tournaments?

How will Summer do against Bruno?

Who's your favorite rival?


	53. Kanto 49

**At last, the start of the Indigo League has arrived. Summer met up with Ariel, who was going to support her, and she reunited with Samir and all of her rivals. In a special meeting, the rules had changed to reflect the high number of skilled Trainers every year: each Trainer must battle an Elite Four member to determine the Top 64. Unlike her rivals, she decided to choose Bruno as her opponent. After a few days of training, the match has finally come. Will Summer show Bruno how much she improved since she last saw him?**

 **Chapter 49: Elite Four Entry**

I anxiously paced on the wooden floors of the Elite Four building as I waited for my turn to battle Bruno. Workers dressed in purple suits and dresses escorted Trainers into and out of the two long hallways that bordered a large glass case that held the Elite Four members' awards and certificates. Although the waiting area also had beautiful potted plants and nice wooden chairs lined against blue walls, I couldn't enjoy anything.

"Summer, don't be so nervous!" Lightning reassured as I saw the wall clock tick closer to 10.

I looked at the Pikachu on my shoulder and smiled. "I know, but I can't help it. I haven't seen Bruno in such a long time. And, I wonder if Blaze and I can make a good impression."

"You two obviously did. After all, he trained you guys. Plus, you and Blaze have been practicing his new move. I think you two will master it today."

I took a deep breath. "You're right. Plus, I'm not aiming to win. I just want to continue to the preliminaries."

A male worker walked up to me and warmly said, "Ms. Summer Scorcher. Bruno is expecting you now."

"Oh, thank you!" I returned Lightning and followed the man through the right emergency exit corridor. We passed by a door with a white ice crystal picture, then stopped at the second door with an orange fist. He wished me luck and said something about being on the other side of the room when I was done.

I muttered a rushed thank you as he opened the door. I walked inside and saw a large room, about twice the size of the PLA's training room. The walls were also blue, but the outside portion of the battlefield was covered by pointed rocks, hopefully just for decoration.

To my right, Bruno and Vishnu waited for us, their arms crossed confidently. "Nice to see you again, Summer," the Elite Four member greeted with a playful grin. I've been looking forward to this match all week."

A male referee walked into the room from the door I entered. He sat next to a large white timer clock mounted on the wall with the numbers "5:00" flashing in red.

"Ms. Summer, make your way to your end of the battlefield and choose your Pokémon!"

I nodded, walked to the south end of the battlefield, and let out Blaze. The Blaziken stretched his arms and legs, then calmly stared at our opponents. "Thanks, Bruno. It's an honor to finally battle you," I acknowledged as we both bowed to our former mentor.

Our opponents immediately bowed back. "Us as well. Why don't we see how much Blaze has improved by using the Fighting style format? I understand Master Kiyo has informed you of its rules."

"Sure, we're fine with that."

Vishnu walked forward and said, "I've heard you were training with Master Kiyo, Blaze. I hope you do not disappoint."

Blaze smirked. "Trust me, Vishnu. I won't."

As the two Pokémon made their fighting stances, Bruno laughed as we mimicked our Pokémon. "Well then. It seems our Pokémon are fired up. Let's go Vishnu!"

"Ready Blaze?" I excitedly asked, my nerves quickly disappearing. He glanced at me and happily nodded.

The referee looked at us and shouted, "Battle begin!" He then hit the timer, and the time started to tick down.

I clenched my right fist and shouted, "Blaze, Fire Punch!"

My Pokémon smiled and charged at Vishnu with his right fist surrounded by flames. Instead of a frontal attack, Bruno and Vishnu patiently waited for Blaze to come closer. I expected the worst and braced myself for their counterattack.

Bruno then thrust his hands forward and shouted, "Vishnu, dodge and use Vital Throw!"

The Machamp effortlessly ducked to his right and dodged the fist. He then opened his arms and grabbed Blaze's arms and legs with a powerful grip. Before the Fire type could attempt to break free, Vishnu threw him across the room. Blaze was able to quickly recover and used his legs to propel himself from the wall and back onto the field.

"What reflexes! As expected from a well-trained Blaziken," Bruno acknowledged. Vishnu nodded in agreement.

"What should we do, Summer?" Blaze asked with a hint of concern.

Although it was a long shot, I had to see more of Vishnu's strength. "Let's try this. Use multiple Fire Punches!"

Blaze's hands both flared up as he charged at his opponent once more.

"I see what you're trying to do…" Bruno remarked. He threw his fists forward and shouted, "Vishnu, match Blaze's energy with a barrage of Dynamicpunches!"

Both Pokémon ran towards the center and engaged in a battle of power and speed. Blaze was able to dodge all of Vishnu's attacks, but the Fire Punches didn't seem to do much damage. When both of them realized they weren't progressing, they retreated back to their sides to regroup. Blaze was beginning to pant while Vishnu's breathing was still normal.

 _The difference in experience is too great. I need to use more strategy._

"Blaze! Jump and use Fire Punch!"

Blaze noticed my fist wasn't closed and understood what I wanted to do. He nodded and jumped almost six feet into the air.

"You know what to do, Vishnu."

The Machamp braced himself for another Vital Throw, eager to cause some damage. Bruno then noticed something was off. "Wh-Why isn't Blaze's fist on fire?"

I smirked and shifted my right leg forward. "Now, Blaze Kick!"

Blaze charged with his right leg first. The fiery attack smashed Vishnu square in the chest, causing major damage. The pure Fighting type grunted in pain as a red mark slowly appeared on his body. Blaze jumped back to our side but instead of joy, he gritted his teeth.

I cautiously asked, "What's wrong, Blaze? We got the burn."

"Yeah...but that's what I was afraid of…"

I looked at the four-armed Pokémon, whose whole body became red. He roared and flexed his muscles, which were slowly growing in size.

"Perfect timing," Bruno pointed out as the timer flashed "2:00". "Guts might not be as strong from a burn condition, but it'll do."

 _The Guts ability? That allows the user to have increased power despite a status condition. I'd better be more careful with the attacks._

"Vishnu, Submission!" the Elite Four member roared as he stretched his arms wide. The Machamp mimicked his Trainer's position and charged with full force.

Thinking quickly, I threw a front kick. "Blaze Kick to stop him!"

Blaze waited for his opponent, then thrust a fiery kick at Vishnu's chest. However, the Superpower Pokémon brushed Blaze's right leg away effortlessly and wrapped his muscular arms once more around the Fire type. This time, Vishnu refused to let Blaze escape and did a backwards flip into the air. Once they reached the vertex, Vishnu charged towards the ground, slamming the two into the ground. After a few seconds, Vishnu was the only one moving. The Fighting type winced in pain but stood up and calmly walked back to Bruno. Blaze remained motionless in a shattered hole of the field.

"Blaze!" I frantically shouted. _That Submission was so strong, even though Vishnu didn't seem to take much recoil damage..._

Before the referee made his final ruling, Blaze slowly rose to his feet and growled, a hint of fire in his eyes.

"I can't give up now!" he roared as he became surrounded in glowing orange flames. I instantly felt his desire to continue, and my confidence returned.

"Ahh...this is getting interesting…" Bruno said, slightly amused. We looked at the timer and saw less than thirty seconds remained. "Now, show us what you got!"

Blaze tightly clenched his right fist and glanced at me. "Ready, Summer?"

I mimicked my starter's pose and smiled.

"Vishnu, Dynamicpunch!" Bruno roared, cracking his right wrist. Vishnu did the same with his two arms and charged at Blaze with his fists glowing bronze.

"Alright, Blaze!" I confidently shouted, moving my right fist in front of my chest. "Sky Uppercut!"

Blaze nodded firmly and charged as well, his fist glowing blue-white. As both Pokémon approached the center of the field, Vishnu punched forward but was shocked to see Blaze duck to wind up the attack. Once he bent down enough, the Blaze Pokémon sprung up, with his fist, hitting the Machamp square in the jaw. The Fighting type was rocked by the punch, but it didn't do as much damage as I thought.

As the two smirked with respect, the referee shouted, "Time is up!"

 _It's over! Oh my gosh, that was so stressful!_ I rubbed my shaking arms, and when they returned to normal, I ran to Blaze.

I caught him before he fell over and whispered, "You were great, Blaze."

He chuckled and softly smiled. Bruno then walked over and heartily clapped. "I saw your fighting spirit when you two battled Moltres, and I was happy to see it again. Excellent work, Blaze and Summer."

"Thank you, Bruno," I humbly replied. I tried to bow, but Blaze was heavier than I thought.

The man laughed. "No need for a bow. That Sky Uppercut needs more work, but I know you two can master it. Go ahead and spend the rest of the week training and enjoying the plateau. The results will be posted on Saturday. I can't give much away, but I can say this. You and your Pokémon will do well in the tournament. Good luck."

We both shook hands as Vishnu and Blaze did the same. I returned my Pokémon and walked to the door opposite to the one I came in. As I entered the hallway, Weldon walked out of the door furthest from the lobby door. We looked at each other, but while I smiled, he just stared at me. I awkwardly looked away and followed the male worker from earlier out of the building.

 **Later that week…**

"I'm so nervous!" I screamed in our hotel room. Ariel and I spent the rest of the week training and looking around the stores. Although I was able to get more Pokédex entries and talked to different Trainers, the entry exam still muddled my thoughts.

"Don't worry, Summer!" Ariel calmly reassured. "Based on what you told me, I'm sure you passed."

I sighed. "Yeah, but I never like the pressure of exams…"

Ariel looked at her Pokégear. "Well, it looks like they're going to post the results in the hotel lobby soon. Ready to go downstairs?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

We left our room, forced ourselves into a packed elevator, and had a chance to breathe as we entered the packed lobby. The results were posted on twelve sheets of paper to the right of the door, corresponding to the Elite Four members and divisions. As I waited for the crowd to disperse, I saw everyone I knew had excited faces while other Trainers started to cry and ran back into the elevators. I anxiously walked to Bruno's junior division list and closed my eyes.

 _Okay…deep breath, Summer… Let's see if our training paid off…_

I looked at the sheet and, to my excitement and relief, my name was on the list. I wanted to shout and jump for joy but with the large amount of people still around, I held back my celebration.

"Ahh…" Carlos surmised by my large grin. "It appears we all passed. Why don't we have a fiesta pequeña?"

"I'm down with that!" Rai happily shouted. "Why don't we go to that Slashing Sushi Bar for dinner? All-you-can-eat sushi and ramen!"

Candy, Samir, Ariel and I agreed. I was happy everyone passed, but now we might battle each other in the future. But for now, we joyfully left the Tajiri Hotel and made our way to the sushi restaurant. We feasted and laughed for what felt like the entire night. I didn't remember much after that, but I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

Weldon sighed as he lay on his bed. He was glad he passed, although he almost lost to Lance.

 _Lance was sure tough… But I know the battles will be tougher ahead… Especially against-_

His Pokégear suddenly rang. When he saw who was calling, he rolled his eyes but answered it.

"What is it now, Stanley?!" he growled. "Can't it wait until you get here?!"

Stanley half-heartedly replied, I just wanted give an early congratulations, that's all.

Weldon scoffed, "It doesn't sound like it…"

Hey! The rules when I battled in the Indigo League were different than yours. Anyway, did you save a bed for me?

The boy grumbled, "Yeah, I did. When are you coming?"

Just got to Vermillion City. Once I get there, we're going to train hard until you win this league. I can't have you tarnish our legacy.

Weldon angrily thought, _Legacy…what a joke…_

Well, that's the ferry to Pallet Town. See you at 8, Weldy.

Weldon sighed when he heard that despised nickname and hung up. He saw Summer, Samir, and their friends walk out of the hotel and down the street. Although he wanted to join them, he knew training was the only way to win the tournament, not friendship.

 **Pokémon: Blaze (Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Punch, Double Kick, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick; Sky Uppercut- learning**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Psychic, Confusion, Hypnosis, Peck**

 **Swirls (Poliwhirl, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Ice Punch**

 **Lightning (Pikachu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch**

 **Flower (Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Onix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Throw, Crunch, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What did you think of the battle?

Who will Summer face in the preliminaries?

What do you think of Weldon's relationship with Stanley?


	54. Kanto 50

**As part of the new League requirements, Summer battled Bruno of the Elite Four to secure a spot in the junior division preliminaries. Although Blaze couldn't defeat the Trainer's Machamp, Bruno felt the two were ready for the Indigo League and gave Summer the okay to continue. After a few days, Summer will have her first battle in the Indigo League Stadium. Who will she battle and will she make it to the Top 32?**

 **Chapter 50: The First Wave of Action**

I read the Indigo League tournament itinerary on my bed.

 _So the next three battle sets will be three on three singles, then from the Top 8 comes the full battles. The battlefields vary based at random with the following types: water, rock and grass... This seems so much to take in! And I haven't done any research on the girl I'm battling!_

I exhaustively collapsed as Lightning crawled next to me. We had just come back from a party to celebrate the Trainers who passed the Elite Four entry exams. My first match was tomorrow, so I left early. Ariel was dancing so much that I couldn't get her off the dance floor. In the end, she said she would come up later.

"How do you feel, Lightning?" I whispered, striking her head. Unlike me, she was energized from eating so many Pokéblocks specially made for traveling Pokémon.

"Just fine! That preliminary party was AWESOME!" She jumped up and somersaulted five times in a row.

I giggled until I heard someone shouting in the hallway. I was tempted to open the door and see what was going on, but I didn't want to appear nosy. Instead, I put my left ear against the cold wooden door and was able to hear a muffled conversation between two boys.

"No, you're not going to that party! You have to sleep, and we're going to continue training tomorrow." A slightly deep voice sternly lectured.

"Look Stanley. I'm the one participating in this tournament, not you! Let me do what I want!"

 _That sounds like Weldon… But who's Stanley?_

"Why? So you can embarrass our family? You may be good, but you don't have what it takes to be an elite Trainer. Besides, you shouldn't be hanging around unskilled people, like that intern and that girl-"

"Leave those two out of this! They're much stronger than you know!"

A pause. Then, "You're pathetic, Weldon. Just like Grandfather."

Weldon screamed in anger. Footsteps marched towards the elevator as the chime of the doors opening rang. Suddenly, the door handle jiggled and I was able to move back in time.

"Summer, why are you at the door?" Ariel curiously asked. Sebastian was almost as energetic as Lightning, intermittently clasping his pincers as if he was making a song.

"Oh, just admiring the woodwork and sturdiness of this door…" I nervously explained.

She gave me a disbelieving look. "Okay, tell me what happened."

We walked back to our beds and sat on the covers. I filled her in on what I just heard, then she crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

"Sounds to me like an argument between brothers," she surmised.

"How do you know?"

She opened her eyes. "I watched a lot of _Belligerent Bibarels_ when I was younger. It's about two Bibarel brothers who argue about everything because of their opposite personalities."

"Makes sense for a show from the Sinnoh Region. Anyway, I think it's deeper than that..."

"You're right, but you shouldn't concern yourself with that now. Besides, your first real match starts tomorrow! I'll take a quick shower so we can both get some sleep."

I waved thanks as she walked to the bathroom. I laid on my bed once more, hoping Weldon was okay.

 **The next day…**

I arrived at the Indigo League Stadium half an hour before my match to do some strategizing. I checked in, went into my designated locker room located at the southern part of the building, and sat on a wooden bleacher.

 _So my opponent's name is Sandy… She mainly has Pokémon that reflect her hometown of Vermillion City. I think her strongest Pokémon is her Dugtrio._

I took a deep breath and muttered, "Okay. With the choices I made, I think I'm ready."

I then watched the other division participants enter the room. They looked more focused, but I guess that comes from experience.

Ms. Summer Scorcher. the PA announced. Please enter the green battlefield for your match.

I got up and slowly walked into the hallway north of the locker room. I saw three tunnels painted red, blue, and green. I entered the green tunnel and walked into the arena where a large roar of applause greeted me. The seats were half-full, but I was surprised how many people came to watch. Across from me was Sandy, a blonde haired girl with lightly tanned skin. Her flowing white dress complemented her long bangs and sandy brown dangly earrings. I looked at the enormous television screen to my right and saw our faces with three Pokéball slots towards the middle of the screen. A larger circle was in the middle and showed pictures the three different field types: rock, grass, and water.

A male referee walked into the stadium and entered his designated space on the east side. He carried two flags in one hand, red for north and green for south.

Once he adjusted the flags' position in his hands, he announced through his handless headset, "The junior division match between Sandy from Vermillion City and Summer from Littleroot Town will now begin. The field type and first move will now be chosen at random."

An arrow immediately appeared on top of the circle and spun around. After a few seconds, the pointer stopped at the grass field and the color of the circle turned green. Next, another circle replaced the field icon; this time, it was eight alternating red and green slices. The arrow spun once more then landed on a red piece.

The referee explained, "This battle will be on the grass field, and Sandy will have the first move."

The ground shook, and I watched in amazement as the dirt battlefield was replaced with a sea of short, green grass. The largest circle disappeared from the screen, leaving our pictures and the Pokéball icons.

"Trainers, choose your first Pokémon!"

Sandy giggled and took out a Great Ball. "All right then," she said in a loud voice. "Kingler, show them your power!"

A much larger version of Krabby appeared, his left claw bigger than his right. Six pointed pieces of shell created a makeshift crown on his head.

[Kingler, the Pincer Pokémon and the evolved form of Krabby. It waves its huge, oversized claw in the air to communicate with others. But since the claw is so heavy, this Pokémon quickly tires.]

 _So that's a Kingler… That large claw does look strong, but maybe I can use it to my advantage._

"Flower, let's go!" I shouted.

My Ivysaur landed on the grass, comfortable with the familiar surroundings. After their pictures appeared on the top Pokéball slots, a light blue force field covered the arena, creating a translucent dome.

The referee glanced at our determined faces and shouted, "Battle begin!"

Sandy moved her bangs behind her left ear and shouted, "Kingler, use Mud Shot!"

The Water type nodded and shot a stream of brown mud at the Seed Pokémon.

"Flower," I countered. "Use Razor Leaf!"

"Of course, Summer." She stomped forward and shook her bud.

The sharp leaves easily cut through the soft mud and pushed Kingler back. He then brushed his shell and resumed a battle pose.

 _That Kingler's much stronger than I thought…_

Sandy then smirked. "Your Ivysaur's strong. But we have enough power to take you down. Kingler, Crabhammer!"

To our surprise, the Pokémon sprung up, his left claw turning dark blue.

"Quick, Flower! Use Razor Leaf once more!"

Flower nodded and released another flurry of leaves.

Sandy giggled. "We're not falling for that again. Use Protect!"

The Water type created a light blue barrier ride around him, similar to the shield over us. The leaves harmlessly bounced off as Kingler got closer to her. He swung his left claw forward and made contact with Flower's head. She winced in pain as he retreated to his side of the field with a quick sidestep.

"Are you okay, Flower?" I asked as the crowd cheered.

She glanced at me. "I'm okay. But that hurt more than I thought…"

"Don't worry. Let's keep going with a distraction. Use Leech Seed!"

She smiled as a seed formed in her bud. Sandy however wasn't fazed.

"Too easy. Kingler, when that Leech Seed opens up, cut it apart with Vicegrip!"

He nodded confidently and as the Leech Seed flew closer. Once the energy sapping vines emerged, two slices from his sharp pincers caused the plants to wither and disintegrate. While he was occupied, Flower slowly shook her bud.

Sandy was confused until I shouted, "Sleep Powder!"

She gritted her teeth and countered, "Protect, and don't let up!"

Kingler formed another blue shield, causing the white powder to land on top. This time, it was thicker to last for a longer period of time.

I smirked. "Keep going, Flower, you're doing great!"

The crowd was silent, unsure of what I was doing. It wasn't until the Protect started to fade after a minute did my plan begin to work. Sandy and Kingler could only watch as the Sleep Powder slowly entered the hole-ridden shield. Once they touched his body, his eyes slowly drooped then closed tight. Kingler sat down and fell asleep, much to his Trainer's chagrin.

"No, Kingler! Wake up!" She yelled. But the Pincer Pokémon kept on snoring.

I pointed at the sleeping Pokémon. "Use Razor Leaf once more!"

The sharp leaves cut into Kingler's body for a third time, but even a super effective attack couldn't jolt him awake. He then collapsed on the grass, unable to move.

The referee raised his green flag. "Kingler is unable to battle! Flower wins!"

As the crowd cheered and Sandy returned her Pokémon, Kingler's picture on the screen turned black.

She then said, "Not bad, Summer. But let's see how you handle my next Pokémon. Magneton, show them your tactics!"

A weird looking Electric type levitated out of her Pokéball. It looked like three Pokémon stuck together in a triangular shape. Its picture then appeared under Kingler's.

[Magneton, the Magnet Pokémon and the evolved form of Magnemite. It is actually three Magnemite linked by magnetism. It generates powerful radio waves that raise temperatures by 3.6 degrees Fahrenheit within a 3,300-foot radius.]

 _That makes more sense…_

"Battle begin!"

"Magneton, use Double Team!"

The Electric type nodded and created five illusionary copies of itself, confusing me and Flower.

 _I don't have Vine Whip as an attack anymore… What's the next best attack?_

"Magneton, use Thunder Wave!" Sandy commanded.

The five Pokémon nodded and created rings of weak electrical energy.

I moved quickly. "Let's hurry and attack. Flower, Razor Leaf on all of them!"

Flower unleashed more leaves, but she only hit three copies. Then, the real Magneton showed itself and unleashed its attack. Once hit be the ring, she lightly bent down as small electric sparks coursed through her body.

 _Paralysis! That's not good…_

Flower stood up amidst the pain. I knew we had to land one attack to stand a chance against Magneton.

Sandy happily shouted, "Magneton, finish Flower with Tri Attack!"

"Flower, Leech Seed!"

While Flower created another seed, the Electric type formed a white triangle using its magnetic power. Strangely, orbs of fire, ice, and electricity appeared at the corners of the triangle. Both Pokémon fired their attacks, and the Leech Seed passed through the Tri Attack's open center. Flower collapsed from the Normal type attack as the energy-sapping vines wrapped themselves around Magneton.

The referee waved his red flag. "Flower is unable to battle! Magneton wins!"

"Great job, Flower," I praised, returning her. I didn't worry about what the television showed, but what was happening on the field.

I then took out another Pokéball. _This may be a long shot, but I know the only Pokémon who has had no trouble with evasion moves._

"Go, Errol!" I threw the ball into the sky and Errol flew out, ready to battle.

"I don't know if you're losing on purpose or not," Sandy taunted.

I just smirked. _You should wait until the battle's over…_

"Battle begin!"

"Magneton, Double Team again!"

Magneton created the five copies, which levitated towards Errol and surrounded him. Instead of confusing him, he just looked at each one and smirked at the one to his left.

"Errol, use Psychic!" I shouted.

His eyes glowed magenta, then released the powerful attack. The real Magneton was hurt, but its half-Steel typing reduced the damage taken. The illusory copies immediately faded.

"But how?" Sandy asked, dumbfounded. She then recovered from the shock. "That Noctowl must have Keen Eye. No matter. Magneton, Thunder Wave!"

"Errol, dodge, then use Confusion!"

The Pokémon winced from the Leech Seed but was able to shoot several yellow rings. Errol easily evaded them all and controlled Magneton's body with his blue telekinetic energy. The Owl Pokémon lifted his opponent 10 feet into the air then threw it into the grass, the last of the Electric type's energy absorbed by the vines around him.

"Magneton is unable to battle! Errol wins!"

"Great job, Errol!" I happily shouted.

He turned his head backwards towards me and said, "Thank you Ms. Summer! Now, let us finish this haughty lady!"

Sandy returned her strategist and sighed. She smiled, trying to maintain her composure. She picked her last Pokéball and shouted, "Dugtrio, show them your speed!"

The familiar three-headed Pokémon popped out, immediately cementing himself into the grass.

"Battle begin!"

"All right." She took a deep breath and commanded, "Use Sludge Bomb!"

"Errol, throw it back with Confusion!"

The Noctowl nodded and mentally grabbed onto the large poisonous blob as it hurled towards him. Similar to what happened with his previous opponent, Errol threw the attack back at its user.

"Dugtrio, dodge and try again!"

The Mole Pokémon dug into the grass, narrowly avoiding the faster-moving Sludge Bomb. He then popped back up and unleashed more in rapid succession.

"Errol, dodge then use Psychic!"

With his perfect eyesight, the Flying type evaded them with excellent skill, making the crowd gasp in amazement. He then launched another blast of magenta energy, this time making contact. Dugtrio became exhausted, but he still wanted to continue.

Sandy's eyes started to well up from the frustration and she looked down. I sensed she didn't have any moves that could hurt Errol, and I felt bad for her. Errol saw my pained face and nodded to end it quickly.

"Errol, use Peck!"

Errol dove then straightened near the ground. He charged at Dugtrio with his extended beak. The Ground type tried to dig underground, but he didn't have enough energy to do so. As the Flying type move made contact, it slowly scratched Dugtrio's right head, causing major damage. The Mole Pokémon's heads became limp as Errol returned to the air.

The referee scanned the fainted Pokémon and raised the flags into the air. "Dugtrio is unable to battle! Errol wins, and the winner of this match is Summer from Littleroot Town!"

My picture on the screen enlarged as the other pictures disappeared, with large yellow letters spelling "WINNER" on the bottom.

I returned Errol and thanked him for battling well. I then walked up to Sandy, who was comforting her Dugtrio. I knelt down and offered her a hand. "Thanks for a great battle, Sandy."

She was slightly surprised but smiled appreciatively. "Thanks, Summer. You too. Good luck with the rest of the league."

She took my hand and we stood up, completing the handshake. The crowd cheered the sportsmanship, then we separated and went back to our respective tunnels.

 **A few days later…**

"I can't believe it's already Wednesday!" Ariel exclaimed as we sat in one of the hotel's hot springs.

Although she, Sebastian, and Lightning were enjoyed the soothing water, I couldn't help thinking about the Top 32 pairings.

"Come on, Summer," the Pikachu reassured. "Just relax for a bit. The listings will be at the Pokémon Center at 6."

"It's 5:50…" I bluntly responded.

Shocked, Lightning jumped out of the pool. "Well what are you waiting for?! Let's go!"

"Lightning wants to go check the pairings now. I'll see you at dinner, then?" I asked Ariel.

She sighed but happily replied, "Okay. Let's go to that teppenyaki place tonight!"

"Okay, see you later!" I ran back to our room, changed and headed to the Pokémon Center.

When we got there, three groups of Trainers formed around three large television screens above the reception area. I looked at the television with the green background and scanned for my face. To my surprise, my next opponent was Carlos and our match was in two days.

 **Pokémon: Blaze (Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Punch, Double Kick, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick; Sky Uppercut- learning**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Psychic, Confusion, Hypnosis, Peck**

 **Swirls (Poliwhirl, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Ice Punch**

 **Lightning (Pikachu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch**

 **Flower (Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Onix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Throw, Crunch, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What did you think of Summer's first real battle in the Indigo League?

How will her battle against Carlos go?


	55. Kanto 51

**After passing the Elite Four entry exam, Summer faced her first opponent in the Indigo League. Despite her opponent's strategies, Summer defeated Sandy and moved on to the Top 32. Now, she has to face one of her rivals, Carlos. Will she succeed in defeating him or will his Pokémon's powerful attacks stop her?**

 **Chapter 51: A Batalla Grande**

Ariel, Candy, Rai, Carlos, Samir and I were having dinner at Teppan-mochi, a teppanyaki and mochi restaurant on Miyamoto Lane. Their specialties were the three-meat yakisoba and the Status Rainbow mocha, which were made with the five status condition healing Berries. As we ate freshly prepared noodles, Rai, Candy, and Ariel talked about our earlier battles.

"I still can't believe you beat Pete with just Soufflé!" Rai exclaimed.

Candy brushed her hair back confidently. "It was just a warm-up. Besides, I heard Olivia is much harder. We have a rivalry of our own, being the top of our respective schools."

"That's true! She's one of the top graduates of Saffron Prep."

Ariel smiled. "You still have a good chance though. You too, Rai. You're battling Vince."

As the three continued talking, Samir just listened to their conversation while Carlos and I ate in silence. It was a little awkward to sit next to the Trainer you're battling next.

"Señorita Summer," Carlos said, breaking the silence. "I know what you're thinking. And I don't want you to feel that way."

"But I didn't expect to battle somebody I know so soon!" I argued.

"But has that stopped you before?" He then stared at me intently. "Señorita Summer, I want a challenging battle. A batalla grande. I know you would want the same from me. After all, I want to see how strong we have become since our encuentro primero."

His fierce brown eyes supported the seriousness in his voice. I sighed but agreed, "Alright. I'll go all out during our battle. You better be telling the truth about your effort."

He laughed and replied, "Claro que sí! Now, let us order some of this 'mochi.' What do you think, Samir."

"Let's get a large variety! I want a supply for your battle. Who knows how long it'll take?"

We all laughed and finished dinner, separating when we entered the hotel.

 **Two days later…**

While waiting on a bench in the north locker room, I closed my eyes, remembering the times I encountered Carlos.

 _From the first battle, he was so arrogant and only cared about winning. So much so that he released an Onix for losing. But after I caught Rocky and battled him again, he realized that no matter the outcome of a battle, your Pokémon are the most important._

 _Then at the Safari Zone, he helped me with the Team Rocket crisis there. He even offered to return the Warden's teeth when I had to bring Koga to the Pokémon Center. He changed so much since then that he was almost unrecognizable._

I slowly opened my eyes and heard my name on the PA system.

Ms. Summer Scorcher. Please enter the red hallway for your battle.

I got up, did a little light stretching, then made my way to the red tunnel. The bleachers looked a little fuller compared to my last battle, but it still wasn't packed. After a few seconds, Carlos entered from the south end, determined and smiling. I smiled back as the crowd cheered and the same referee from last time entered the referee's box.

"The junior division match between Summer from Littleroot Town and Carlos from Viridian City will now begin. The field and first move will be chosen at random."

The field circle's arrow spun around, then landed on the brown piece. The turn circle followed, with the point landing on a red slice.

"This battle will be on the rock field, and Summer will have the first move."

The battlefield immediately changed from dirt to craggy rocks pointing out from the ground. This field restricted larger Pokémon and favored those who could nimbly climb on them. The shield then surrounded the battlefield and slowly became translucent.

"Trainers, choose your first Pokémon!"

I decided to use the field to my advantage. "Let's go, Lightning!"

She leaped out her Pokéball and landed on all fours, eager to finally battle.

Carlos smirked and took out a Pokéball with a green camouflage pattern on top. "Tauros, vámonos!"

A large brown bull with a dark grey ruff and white horns stomped onto the field. He radiated immense power as he aggressively pawed the dirt.

[Tauros, the Wild Bull Pokémon. It is not satisfied unless it is rampaging at all times. If there is no opponent for Tauros to battle, it was charge at thick trees and knock them down to calm itself.]

 _I see, that's a Pokémon he got at the Safari Zone. I wonder how Lightning can handle him._

The referee glanced at each of us and waved both flags into the air. "Battle begin!"

"Lightning!" I shouted. "Use Quick Attack!"

She smirked and dashed towards the Pokémon. However as she made eye contact, he leered at her, causing the Electric type to become frightened and lightly hit his head. She then retreated back to our side.

"What happened, Lightning?" I asked.

"I-I don't know. I became scared when I looked at his eyes!"

Carlos snickered. "Buen intento, Señorita Summer. Tauros has the Ability Intimidate. So, Señorita Lightning's physical attacks will cause little damage."

 _At least Lightning has Thunderbolt, but he may have a counter for that as well._

"Tauros," Carlos commanded. "Use Take Down!"

The Normal type bellowed fiercely and became surrounded in orange energy. He was so strong that when he charged at the Pikachu, the rocks immediately shattered as they made contact with his horns.

"Lightning, stop Tauros with Iron Tail!"

She nodded and charged up her tail. When he grew closer, she jumped up and swung the heavy tail on the Pokémon's head. After a slight struggle, Tauros overpowered Lightning and tossed her into the air. He then winced in pain from the recoil damage.

When Lightning straightened out and descended, I shouted, "Lightning, Thunderbolt!"

She nodded and unleashed her powerful Electric attack.

Carlos just smiled. "Tauros, Shock Wave!"

I watched in surprise as Tauros unleashed an Electric attack of his own; the lightning bolt and lightning wave collided in midair, then caused a small explosion. The Mouse Pokémon was tossed back into the air as the Wild Bull Pokémon was pushed back.

Seeing Lightning was quickly tiring, I knew I had to hit Tauros with just one attack. I clenched my right fist and shouted, "Lightning, use Thunder Punch!"

She nodded with a smirk and charged her right hand with electricity. Carlos was slightly surprised, but he stood firm.

"Tauros, use Earthquake!"

The bull stood on his hind legs then forcefully stomped on the field. The ground shook and caused some of the rocks to break apart and fly into the air. Despite being cut by the rubble, the Pikachu pushed her fist forward and dove towards her opponent. Remembering her opponent's Ability, she glanced away to avoid its impacts.

"Tauros, end this with Horn Attack," Carlos boldly commanded.

His Pokémon's horns became enlarged as they clashed with Lightning's Thunder Punch. Although he took some damage from the attack, he was able to hold his ground and knock her into the wall on my left. I immediately ran over to her and caught the badly injured Pokémon before she felt onto the field.

"Lightning is unable to battle! Tauros wins!"

The crowd cheered, and the television screen updated the images based on the result. The damaged wall immediately repaired itself.

"Are you okay, Lightning?" I softly asked.

She smiled and whispered, "I'm fine, Summer. That Tauros is really strong…"

"Don't worry, I know who to choose next." After I returned her, I took out another Pokéball. "Go, Swirls!"

She landed on the slightly damaged battlefield and glared at the bull. Thankfully, Intimidate only worked on the first Pokémon the user battles.

"Let's rock this battle, dudette!" she shouted. I nodded firmly and smiled at my rival. He saw I wasn't giving up, which made him grin as well.

"Battle begin!"

"Swirls," I started. "Use Water Gun!"

"You got it!" She inhaled and released a stream of water from her right hand.

Carlos waved his left hand. "Tauros, Take Down!"

His Pokémon was pushed back by the Water Gun, but Tauros overcame the Water type attack and ran forward.

"Swirls, dodge!"

She nodded and twirled to the right, narrowly missing the Pokémon's horns. I also had to jump out of the way as he crashed into the wall. After a few seconds, he freed himself but shook in pain from the recoil damage.

"Now use Water Gun again!"

"Tauros counter with Shock Wave!"

Both Pokémon unleashed their long-range attacks at once, colliding a few feet in front of me. I saw Tauros' attack slowly gaining power from the conductivity and pushing forward.

 _Darn physics! But… Maybe if I use that attack in a different way, it'll counteract that energy._

"Swirls, don't give up. Use Water Pulse!"

She nodded and charged up an orb of water with her left hand as she continued the Water Gun. Once she could no longer control her first attack, she stopped and quickly moved the Water Pulse in front of her. The enhanced Shock Wave touched the orb and gained more power, but luckily, it didn't make contact with Swirls.

I grinned and pointed at Tauros. "Now, throw it at Tauros!"

Carlos was in shock. "Rápido, Tauros! Dodge!"

As Tauros ran back onto the field, Swirls yelled, "Surf's up, dude!"

She hurled the Shock Wave-powered Water Pulse at her opponent and we watched in awe as the attack followed the fleeing Normal type. Once the attack slammed into his right side, Tauros slammed into the wall once more and collapsed, unable to move.

"Tauros is unable to battle! Swirls wins!"

"Great job, Swirls!" I cheered. She gave me a thumbs up and was ready to continue battling.

Carlos returned Tauros and said, "That was quite something, Señorita Summer. But let us see if you can handle my next Pokémon. Scyther, vámonos!"

A large light green Pokémon appeared out of another Safari Ball, his arms were sharp blades. He flew up with his cream-colored wings and cried.

 _He looks fast and almost as powerful as Tauros. I'll try to see if we can slow him down._

"Battle begin!"

"Swirls, use Hypnosis!"

She nodded and created a purple ring with her eyes. When she unleashed it, the Bug type just snickered.

Carlos playfully shook his head. "I'm afraid Scyther is too fast to be caught by a Hypnosis ring. Dodge, then use Double Team!"

With lightning speed, Scyther evaded the ring and created five copies of himself, all of them charging at Swirls.

 _Not again! And I'm not using Errol in this match. Guess we need a good strategy._

"Swirls, destroy the copies with Water Gun!"

She aimed her hands at the incoming Scyther and shot rapid-fire water blasts. Although they hit all the copies, the real one easily flew over it.

"Scyther, Wing Attack!"

The Pokémon's wings glowed white and smacked Swirls in the chest, hurling her into the side of snapped rock. She grunted in pain but recovered before she hit the north wall.

"Are you okay, Swirls?"

"Don't sweat, Dudette. You know how I am."

 _That looked like it did a good amount of damage. I need to think about this more carefully._

"Scyther, use Fury Cutter!"

The Bug type nodded and lifted his arms in a menacing manner.

"Let's try this. Use Water Pulse!"

She charged up another orb of water and hurled it at the Pokémon flying towards her. He easily slashed in half, causing a wave of water to temporarily block his view. He flew through it and saw, to his surprise, no one.

"Scyther, detrás de ti!" Carlos warned.

The Pokémon sharply turned around and saw Swirls jumping at his left side.

I clenched my right fist and shouted, "Swirls, Ice Punch!"

"Let's chill out, bro!"

I ignored the bad pun as Swirls punched at Scyther's face. Although he dodged and darted back to his side of the field, she was able to hit his right wing, causing ice to grow on it. Scyther immediately winced and his speed decreased dramatically. Carlos gritted his teeth, but I knew he wasn't panicking.

"Scyther, fight through the pain and use Fury Cutter!" Carlos shouted.

"Swirls, use Ice Punch!"

The two Pokémon charged towards the center of the battlefield, their attacks becoming stronger as they came closer. As Swirls punched Scyther in the chest, she felt the blade slash her body. Both of them collapsed from the powerful attacks, unable to move.

"Both Swirls and Scyther are unable to battle! This battle is a draw! Trainers, choose your final Pokémon!"

We both recalled our Pokémon as cheers erupted once more. I smiled at Swirls' Pokéball, knowing she did her best. As we looked up and stared at each other, we smirked.

"Señorita Summer. I am thoroughly enjoying this battle. You are proving to be quite the opponent. But I will not hold back, especially with my last Pokémon! Go, Charizard!"

His starter emerged from his Pokéball and roared proudly. The crowd became more excited, knowing the power of the fully evolved Kanto fire starter.

"Neither will I, Carlos! We'll show you how much we've grown as well. Rocky, let's show him!"

The Onix shook the stadium when he landed on the battlefield. After both Pokémon's pictures flashed on the television screen, Charizard recognized his former teammate and eagerly flexed his wings. Rocky softly smiled at his opponent and stretched his tail.

"Battle begin!"

"Rocky, use Rock Throw!"

He nodded and created a rock with his tail. As Rocky hurled the boulder at Charizard, the Fire type scoffed the obvious move.

Carlos waved his right arm to his side. "Charizard, Steel Wing!"

The Pokémon roared and easily sliced the rock in half with his silver wings. Rocky respectfully growled in response to his opponent's power.

"Now, Charizard. Dragon Claw." Charizard flew into the air as his claws glowed green.

"Rocky, Dragonbreath!" I countered.

The Onix unleashed green flames from his mouth, but the Fire type circled around the fire. He then slashed Rocky's face, causing the Rock type to roar in pain.

 _That Charizard's fast! I need to try something else._

Carlos saw my hesitation and made the first move. "Charizard, Steel Wing."

The starter smirked and flew towards Rocky again, his wings turning silver.

 _That's it!_ "Rocky, stop it with Crunch!"

Carlos was shocked at Rocky clamped onto Charizard's right wing. The Steel Wing faded as Charizard struggled to break free.

"Charizard, cálmese! Break free with Mega Punch!"

His Pokémon nodded, and he charged up with right hand with white energy.

"Rocky, throw Charizard onto the ground and use Rock Throw!"

With all of his might, Rocky swung Charizard behind his head and hurled the Pokémon into the rocks on the battlefield. As the Fire type tried to stand, his hand returned to normal. He was then hit by a large boulder, causing major damage. He was panting hard, but refused to quit.

Carlos noticed his Pokémon's injuries and knew he had to end the battle fast. "Charizard, use Flamethrower!"

"Rocky, Dragonbreath!"

The orange and green flames collided in the center of the field, with neither Pokémon gaining any ground. Suddenly, Charizard's eyes narrowed with determination, and his body slowly emitted soft embers. I gritted my teeth, recognizing the ability as Blaze. The Flamethrower immediately gained more power and pushed the Dragonbreath back to its user. Rocky roared as the flames seared his body, and he began to pant as well.

Carlos took a deep breath and said, "Señorita Summer. The next move will determine who will continue in the League."

I nodded. "Let's make this last attack count! Rocky, Iron Tail!

"Charizard, Steel Wing!"

As Rocky's tail and Charizard's wings glowed silver, the two acknowledged each other's strength through a small nod. Charizard flew at Rocky's face and smacked his opponent with both wings. Rocky cried in pain, but he roared and caught Charizard with his powered up tail. The Fire type slammed into the ground, creating a dust cloud that covered the field. I immediately covered my arms and hoped Rocky was still okay. When my eyesight recovered, Rocky was leaning forward, but he refused to collapse. Charizard on the other hand, struggled to stand. After softly roaring, he fell back to the ground, unable to move.

"Charizard is unable to battle! Rocky wins, and the winner of this match is Summer from Littleroot Town!"

"We did it, Rocky!" I happily yelled as I ran over to him. "You did really well."

He affectionately leaned against me. "Thank you, Summer."

Carlos returned Charizard and sighed sadly. But he walked over to us with a big smile. "Congratulations, Señorita Summer. You as well, Rocky. That was truly a batalla grande."

I grinned. "It was. Thank you, Carlos."

We shook hands and exited the battlefield, the crowd's cheers slowly faded the further we walked through the tunnels.

 **Later that day…**

Candy, Rai, and I celebrated our wins with Ariel, Samir, and Carlos at Seaking's Burgers, a hamburger restaurant that has various kinds of burgers and milkshakes. Although Carlos was slightly down about his loss, we all cheered him up by letting him choose the dessert for us.

As we ate a massive Oran Berry pie, I asked Carlos, "Are you going to stay until the tournament's over?"

He nodded. "Sí. Otherwise, my roommate would have no place to stay."

"Thanks, Carlos," Samir replied. "You can provide me and Ariel commentary about the battles."

Ariel added. "It'll be nice if someone we know explains what's going on."

The Ace Trainer laughed. "Claro que sí! I would be happy to."

We then eagerly finished our slices of pie and returned to our rooms.

* * *

A young teenager with black spiky hair and green eyes observed the six kids eating the pie. As he played with the collar of his red polo shirt, he thought, _That girl's stronger than I thought. Even a Charizard didn't faze her… I wonder how she'll handle mine if we battle…_

As the group left, Enoch and Mac entered the restaurant.

"Man! I've been craving a double cheeseburger!" Mac exhaustively cried. "These matches are tougher than I thought."

"I guess it's a good thing they implemented the Elite Four entry matches to make it more challenging for us," Enoch replied. He then noticed the teen stirring his melted chocolate milkshake and sternly said, "Go order first, Mac."

The Youngster noticed the change in his friend's tone, but didn't question it. As he went to the counter to order his burger, Enoch approached the Trainer. The teenager looked up, recognizing his visitor.

"Funny seeing you after three years," Enoch stated.

The Trainer laughed. "So, you finally became a Trainer, Enoch? I thought you learned your lesson when I beat you badly."

Enoch's eyes narrowed. "I've changed since we last met, Stanley. Besides, why are you at a tournament you've already won before? Usually you're off battling or training, not resting."

Stanley got up from his chair. "That's none of your concern, Enoch. Now, excuse me."

He left the restaurant and walked into the brightly lit streets.

Enoch started at the doors. _Why is Stanley here? If he's here because of Weldon, I don't like where this is going at all…_

* * *

Before I went to bed, I received a voice message from the League officials, telling me the Top 16 matchups have been announced and are posted in the divisions' respective hotels. Noticing Ariel and Lightning were already asleep, I snuck out of our room and went downstairs, curious about the pairings. When I arrived at the lobby, I saw a teenage boy looking at the lists on the wall. When I approached him, he just walked past me and into the elevator. I couldn't help but feel anger and intrigue coming from him. Ignoring the strange occurrence, I looked for my name, and to my shock, I had to face another Trainer I knew: Rai.

 **Pokémon: Blaze (Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Punch, Double Kick, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick; Sky Uppercut- learning**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Psychic, Confusion, Hypnosis, Peck**

 **Swirls (Poliwhirl, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Ice Punch**

 **Lightning (Pikachu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch**

 **Flower (Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Onix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Throw, Crunch, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What did you think of the battle?

What is Stanley planning?

What do you think of Summer's next opponent?


	56. Kanto 52

**For her Top 32 match, Summer faced off against Carlos, the Ace Trainer she met at Rock Tunnel. After a fierce battle, Summer triumphed, with Rocky defeating Carlos' Charizard. Unfortunately, her next opponent is Rai. How will she fare against the second Trainer she battled on her journey?**

 **P.S. Thanks to Gokukrish for Rai's Pokémon choices! :)**

 **Chapter 52: The Rematch of Stage 1 Evolutions**

The six of us had breakfast at R.O.B., which stood for Ready to Order Breakfast. Candy, Rai, and I were pretty nervous about our battles today. He and I kept avoiding each other's eyes since we sat across from each other while Candy's fork trembled and almost fell to the floor. Compared to Samir, Ariel, and Carlos' plates, we barely made a dent on our pancakes and scrambled Chansey eggs.

Carlos sighed impatiently and stared at us. "Look, amigos. I know you are nervous about your battles. But por favor, don't ruin your appetites over them."

"He's right," Ariel inputted. "We don't want you guys to battle poorly because of a lack of food."

"Come on, you three," Samir reassured. "No matter what happens, you all did really well this year."

I softly smiled. "That's true." I then faced Rai, who was also recovering from his nervousness. "Let's battle to our best abilities, Rai. May the best Trainer win."

"Thanks, Summer." We shook hands and continued eating our breakfast.

Candy scoffed. "Easy for you two to feel better. I'm battling Enoch!"

Carlos sighed. "Two out of three's not bad…"

 **Later that afternoon…**

This time, the P.A. announcer told me to wait in the blue tunnel until I received my cue. I took this time to reflect on my first encounter with Rai.

 _After my first loss as a Trainer, Samir and I wandered through Viridian Forest and found Rai battling a Pichu. Back then, he was really cruel and arrogant, only caring about Pichu becoming a Raichu. After confronting him about his behavior, we battled, and I almost got Blaze badly injured. After healing him, I met the Pichu and got to know her after healing her as well._

 _After I caught her, he and I battled, with the Pichu coming out on top. This made Rai realize Pokémon could become stronger by bonding and growing together. After we parted ways, I learned from Samir he became a member of the Random Egg program and hatched Pokémon that became part of his team. I can't wait to see how strong they are, and I know Lightning can't wait to battle against Rai again._

Summer Scorcher, please enter the arena.

I took a deep breath and entered the south side of the stadium. Cheers greeted me, as well as Rai and the referee. I walked into my box and looked at the official.

"The junior division match between Rai from Cerulean City and Summer from Littleroot Town will now begin. The field type and first move will now be chosen."

We all looked at the television screen for the outcome. After a few minutes, the referee announced, "The battle will be on the water field and Rai will have the first move."

As the shield went up, the field immediately was replaced with a pool of clear water and eight white stone platforms rising from the bottom of the pool. The platforms were arranged in two diamond patterns, with two of them touching at the center of the field.

"Trainers, choose your first Pokémon!"

Rai chuckled as he took out a Pokéball. "Time to take advantage of this field. Go, Croconaw!"

A medium-sized blue alligator with a red crest and cream colored bottom appeared and roared fiercely. He landed on a platform closest to Rai and glared at me.

[Croconaw, the Big Jaw Pokémon and the evolved form of Totodile. Once its jaws clamp down on its foe, it will absolutely not let go. Because the tips of its fangs are forked back like fishhooks, they become irremovably embedded.]

"What do you think, Summer?" Rai excitedly asked.

I laughed. "He does look strong." _And painful…_ "I'll take advantage of the field as well. Go, Swirls!"

She popped out and firmly landed on the platform closest to me. "Rad water, Dudette! Can't wait to show off my righteous swimming skills!"

"All right, but be careful," I cautioned.

"Battle begin!"

Rai eagerly shouted, "Croconaw, Aerial Ace!"

To our astonishment, the Pokémon quickly hopped over the platforms and slashed Swirls with his claws. She then fell into the water, which reduced most of the impact, and swam to the opposite end.

"Great job, Croconaw. Now dive in and use Bite!"

His Water type nodded and chased after the Poliwhirl.

Knowing she can't outswim him, I shouted, "Swirls, Water Pulse!"

She flipped around and aimed an orb of water at her opponent. Because she was in the pool, the water around her became a small whirlpool, forcing Croconaw to avoid the water whipping his body.

I heard Swirls' voice gurgle, "Surf's up, dude!"

The Water Pulse knocked him to Rai's side, but it didn't cause much damage.

"Croconaw, get out of the water and use Hydro Pump!"

He nodded, leapt onto the platform to the right of his Trainer, and lifted up his head. An orb of water, much larger than a Water Pulse, formed in his mouth. Although the move wouldn't have an effect on Swirls because of her ability, the impact of it will.

"Swirls, jump onto a platform and brace for impact!"

She emerged from the pool and onto the platform on my right. "Time to brave the storm!"

Rai was confused at our strategy until he saw the Poilwhirl's injuries fading as she was hit by the strongest Water type attack. She smirked as Croconaw gave a soft growl.

"I didn't know Swirls has Water Absorb!" Rai exclaimed. "That's pretty cool! Alright, Summer. Try this, Aerial Ace!"

As the Johto Pokémon hopped towards Swirls, I shouted, "Hypnosis!"

Swirls formed three purple rings and shot two at the fast Water type. Although he dodged them, he couldn't avoid it at close range and immediately collapsed next to Swirls. He was in such a deep sleep, Rai's pleas couldn't wake him.

"Now Swirls, Water Pulse!"

She leaped into the air and charged the orb. "Surf's up again!"

She threw it onto the sleeping Pokémon, and the attack made contact. Croconaw flew in the air and crashed onto the center platform. When she returned to her platform, Croconaw was injured and still asleep.

Rai knew his Pokémon couldn't battle anymore even if he woke up, so he told the referee, "I'm withdrawing Croconaw from the battle."

The referee accepted his decision. "Rai has chosen to remove Croconaw from the battle. Swirls wins!"

I smiled. _He did learn a lot since our last encounter…_

As the screen updated, Rai returned the sleeping Water type and smiled at me. "You really caught me off guard, Summer! But my next Pokémon won't. Go, Sneasel!"

A black Pokémon with a long curved claws and a red-feathered tail jumped out of her Pokéball and snickered. As she landed on the center platform in front of Swirls, a small red feather lightly fluttered on her left ear.

[Sneasel, the Sharp Claw Pokémon. A Sneasel scales trees by punching its hooked claws into the bark. It seeks out unguarded nests and steals eggs for food while the parents are away.]

 _Rai has fast Pokémon. I should keep my distance._

"Battle begin!"

"Sneasel, Agility!"

She smirked as she ran around Swirls, picking up speed with every second. Despite having limited space, she used it really well.

"Swirls, Water Gun!" She tried to aim at the Pokémon, but she couldn't focus on her to land an attack.

"Sneasel, Faint Attack!"

Swirls was finally able to launch the stream of water when she stopped. But to our shock, Sneasel disappeared and easily dodged the Water type move. As we were looking for the sly Pokémon, she reappeared behind Swirls and knocked her onto the platform in front of Rai.

As the Water type slowly got up, Rai commanded, "Metal Claw!"

"Swirls, Ice Punch!"

As Sneasel charged forward with her claws turning silver, Swirls turned around and charged up her right fist with light blue energy. The two attacks collided and were evenly matched.

Until, Rai shouted, "Icy Wind!"

Sneasel released at breath of cold air at Swirls, allowing her to overcome the Elemental Punch. She then slashed the Poliwhirl's chest, knocking her onto her back. The Sharp Claws Pokémon then returned to the center platform and smirked.

"Swirls, are you okay?" I shouted, but she didn't respond.

"Swirls is unable to battle! Sneasel wins!"

I returned Swirls with a smile, knowing she gave everything she had. "That Sneasel's really fast, Rai. You raised her well."

He gave a humble smile. "Thanks, Summer! She's a quick learner!" His Pokémon nodded at the praise.

"Now let's see how you handle my one of my fastest Pokémon! Go, Lightning!"

She happily leaped onto the center platform after being released, and the two glared at each other, ready to test each other's speed.

"Battle begin!"

"Sneasel, Metal Claw!"

"Lightning, Iron Tail!"

The two Steel type attacks collided as Lightning swung her tail at Sneasel's claws. Because they were evenly matched, they jumped to the two platforms on the left of me to get some distance.

Rai pondered his next action then shouted, "Faint Attack!"

Sneasel snickered and quickly disappeared.

This time, I stayed calm and called out, "Lightning, hear Sneasel's movements and use Iron Tail when she gets closer!"

The Pikachu nodded and closed her eyes, focusing on any subtle sounds. After a few seconds, she smirked and charged up her tail. She then swung her body to the right, right when Sneasel reappeared. The Dark type was hit in the face and flung backwards, into the air. Unfortunately, she was able to recover and landed on the center platform. She began to pant from the super effective attack.

"That was so cool, Summer!" Rai happily shouted. "Sneasel, let's try this. Icy Wind!"

"Lightning, dodge and use Thunderbolt!"

Sneasel jumped up and unleashed the Ice type attack. Lightning quickly moved to the center platform, easily dodging the wave of ice. She then jumped up as well and unleashed a powerful lightning bolt. Sneasel tried to dodge, but her speed was diminished due to the lack of running surface. The Dark type felt the Thunderbolt coursing through her and fell into the water. As Lightning landed back on the center platform, Sneasel floated to the surface, unable to move.

"Sneasel is unable to battle! Lightning wins!"

"Great job, Lightning!"

She smiled at me. "Thanks, Summer!"

Rai calmly returned his Pokémon and laughed. Looking at my confused face, he explained, "I'm having so much fun battling you, Summer, I don't want it to end. But my strongest Pokémon wants to have a turn. Get ready, here comes Electabuzz!"

A yellow bipedal Pokémon with black stripes and two yellow antennas jumped out of his Pokéball and onto the center platform. He beat his chest with his hands and smirked at Lightning.

[Electabuzz, the Electric Pokémon and the evolved form of Elekid. When a storm approaches, it competes with others to scale heights that are likely to be stricken by lightning. Some towns use Electabuzz in place of lightning rods.]

"Nice to see you again, Lightning," he growled in a deep tone.

She nodded firmly. "Likewise, Electabuzz."

After the screen updated, the referee shouted, "Battle begin!"

"Electabuzz!" Rai shouted, eager to keep going in the battle. "Thunder Punch!"

As the larger Electric type charged his right hand, I knew Lightning couldn't make a counterattack.

"Lightning, dodge with Quick Attack!"

She nodded and leaped onto the platform to my right, narrowly avoiding the Elemental Punch. Electabuzz gave an annoyed growl but stayed on the center platform.

"Electabuzz, use Swift!" Rai shouted, waving his arm forward. The Electric Pokémon waved his arms as well and created ten glowing white stars, which shot forward at the Pikachu.

Remembering Swift always hits the opponent, I commanded, "Lightning, stop them with Thunderbolt!"

She nodded and attacked the stars with a lightning bolt. When the two attacks made contact, a small explosion occurred, creating a black cloud that covered the field.

Rai laughed and said, "Thanks for the free cover, Summer. Electabuzz, use Thunder Punch!"

Footsteps headed towards Lightning's location and then, she flew out of the cloud as it disappeared. She cried in pain but recovered and landed on the platform on my left. Although the move was not effective, she began to pant. Electabuzz saw his opponent getting tired and chuckled.

 _Lightning's taking more damage than I thought… This doesn't look good._

She saw my worried face and reassured, "Summer, I can keep going. Remember what we told Pika?"

Her determination made me smile. "You're right. These battles will be your last as a Pikachu, and we should make the most of it. We'll think of something."

Rai noticed our little pep talk. "Looks like you're thinking of something big. I can't wait! Electabuzz, Swift!"

The Electric Pokémon roared and shot ten more stars at her.

Remembering a strategy I did against Sabrina, I smiled and shouted, "Lightning, dodge using Quick Attack!"

Lightning smiled and jumped around the platforms with the stars following her every move. Rai and Electabuzz watched in confusion until Lightning slammed into her opponent. Despite the head on attack, he was able to brace the attack. But she ran to the platform in front of Rai, the Trainer then watched in amazement as the Swift hit its user, causing Electabuzz to kneel in pain. As the Pokémon slowly stood up, he softly smiled at the Pikachu, who returned to the platform on my left, acknowledging the improvements since their last battle. We saw both our Pokémon tiring and knew the battle was almost over.

Rai commanded, "Electabuzz, Thunderbolt!"

I countered, "Lightning, Thunderbolt too!"

Both Electric types charged their attacks and fired, causing another explosion and cloud to cover the field. Ignoring the hard to see conditions, we shouted in unison, "Thunder Punch!"

Two bursts of yellow appeared in the cloud and jumped towards each other, colliding and fighting for control. Suddenly, the electricity disappeared as two thuds echoed in the stadium. When the cloud dispersed, the two were slammed into the walls: Electabuzz on the east and Lightning to my left. They broke free from the debris and fell onto the border of the arena. The Electric types painfully stood up and smirked, acknowledging each other's strength. Then, the black and yellow Pokémon collapsed, unable to move.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle! Lightning wins, and the winner of this match is Summer from Littleroot Town!"

After taking a few breaths to recover from the tense battle, I ran over to Lightning who almost collapsed herself. I picked her up gently and whispered, "Great job, Lightning."

She grinned and exhaustingly climbed onto my shoulder. "Thanks, Summer," she said with an affectionate nuzzle.

I then walked over to our opponent, who was comforting a disappointed Electabuzz. I extended my hand and said, "Thanks for a great battle, Rai."

Despite the loss, he happily shook my hand and responded, "Thank you, Summer. I had so much fun! The result will be different the next time we battle."

"We'll see, Rai!" We both laughed and left the arena through the tunnels we came through earlier.

 **After dinner…**

"Congratulations, Summer!" my parents praised during our call at the Pokémon Center. Ariel and Lightning joined me, and we spent almost an hour talking about the Indigo League.

"Making the Top 8, what an achievement!" my mom exclaimed.

Ariel laughed. "Yeah, and every battle she had was so intense, it could have gone either way."

My dad softly smiled. "I'm proud of you, Summer."

I held back some tears. "Thanks, Daddy." Then I remembered, "Are you going to tell me about the surprise you mentioned earlier?"

They laughed. "No, not yet, dear," my mom replied. "But it will happen soon, I promise."

"Okay… It's getting late, and they have posted the next matches now."

"All right, good night, Summer," my dad said as he and my mom waved goodbye.

The three of us waved as well, and I ended the call.

"So who do you think you're going to battle next?" Ariel asked.

I thought about it. "Well, I have no idea… I know Enoch, Weldon, and Mac made it through. I kind of feel bad for Candy. She narrowly lost to Enoch."

Ariel nodded. "Yeah, she drank so much iced tea, she almost needed help getting back to her room. But she'll be okay though."

"You're right."

Suddenly, an announcement came through the Pokémon Center's speakers. Congratulations to all of the Trainers who made it to the Top 8 in the three divisions! Now comes the long-awaited full 6 on 6 battles that will occur for the remaining duration of the League. We will now announce the brackets, starting with the junior division, on the television screen above the reception desk.

All the Trainers in the lobby anxiously waited for the screen to change as we walked to the lobby. After a few seconds, the bracket appeared, showing the eight Trainers. To my shock, I saw my face next to Weldon's.

"I…I'm battling Weldon…?" I stuttered. Ariel was just as stunned as I was. "I…I need to take a walk…"

Ariel automatically nodded as I rushed outside and walked towards a nearby park. Once I found a green bench, I sat on it and moaned to Lightning, "Why does it have to be Weldon?"

"Why?" she asked, confused. "I thought you wanted to battle him."

"Yeah! But not this early!" I sighed and looked at the worried Pikachu. "I guess we have no choice, do I?"

Suddenly, a black-haired teenager with a red hoodie and black jeans walked towards us. He looked powerful, and the air of confidence and cockiness supported that. "Summer Scorcher," he said in a slightly deep tone, hiding his disdain. "We finally meet."

I looked at the stranger. "Who are you?"

He chuckled. "How silly of me to not introduce myself. I'm Stanley Leland. I believe you know my half-brother, Weldon."

"Br-Brother?!"

"Half-brother," he sternly corrected. He then cleared his throat. "I can see you're distressed about Weldy, so I have a proposition for you."

I was hesitant to hear it. _I don't trust him. Especially since he said 'Weldy'… Is that the reason why he hated that nickname?_

"I want you to throw the match."

 **Pokémon: Blaze (Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Punch, Double Kick, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick; Sky Uppercut- learning**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Psychic, Confusion, Hypnosis, Peck**

 **Swirls (Poliwhirl, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Ice Punch**

 **Lightning (Pikachu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch**

 **Flower (Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Onix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Throw, Crunch, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What did you think of the battle?

Will Summer throw the match?

How will Summer fare against Weldon?


	57. Kanto 53

**For her Top 16 match, Summer faced off against Rai. In a rematch of the two Electric types, Lightning came out on top and propelled her Trainer into the Top 8. But now, Summer's biggest match will be against her first rival, Weldon. Unsure of what to think, she ran into a teenager named Stanley, who wants her to go easy on Weldon. Will Summer throw the match?**

 **Chapter 53: The Battle of First Rivals**

"What do you mean 'throw the match'?!" I angrily responded. "I'm not going to do that!"

Stanley smirked, as if he was expecting my response, and crossed his arms. "Why not? You don't have a shot at winning this tournament. Besides...I thought you care about him…"

I made a confused face, which overshadowed my anger at his comments. "Look. I don't care if I win or lose the Indigo League. But I'm not going to go easy on Weldon. I know him, and he doesn't want that."

The teenager's face slowly formed an evil grin as he listened to my refusal. He slid back about fifteen feet and eagerly grabbed a Pokéball from his belt. "Looks like I can finally implement my plan after all. Charizard, Slash!"

His Fire type flew out of the ball and roared, albeit reluctanly, extending his right claw.

"Lightning, Thunderbolt!" I shouted, stunned by his reckless actions.

She attacked Charizard with a lightning bolt, but he easily dodged and struck her. She yelped in pain and tumbled backwards, struggling to stand. He then flew back to his Trainer.

"Come on Summer," Stanley taunted. "For a Top 8 Trainer, you're terrible!"

I gritted my teeth and clenched Blaze's Pokéball. Lightning slowly rose to her feet and tried to protect me, but she struggled to walk.

 _What do I do? Battle or run away?_

He saw my distressed expression and laughed. "Charizard, Slash once more."

Charizard hesitated, but obeyed his Trainer's orders. I barely dodged his claws, which almost ripped my shirt, and awkwardly fell to the ground. As he roared and charged again, I tried to stand and run away, but my left ankle gave a sharp pang. I gasped and clutched my foot, ignoring the danger approaching. Then I heard a Pokéball open by itself and Charizard roaring with surprise. I looked up and saw Blaze with his fists on fire, angry at Stanley and Charizard. My Pokémon's left side slowly turned purple, most likely from the contact with the Slash. To my surprise, the Kanto Fire type was more startled than hurt.

Stanley was about to issue another command when several footsteps approached our location. He returned his Pokémon and commented, "You should consider yourself lucky, but Weldon will finish the job." He then smirked and said in a mocking tone, "Good luck, Summer."

He ran away from the park, just as Enoch and Mac entered. Blaze then winced in pain and clutched his left side.

"Are you okay, Summer?" Enoch asked, concerned.

Trying to ignore the pain, I muttered, "Someone...attacked us…"

The Trainer surveyed the damage and growled, "I don't believe it…" He then looked at his friend. "Mac. We need to get them to the Pokémon Center, fast!"

"You got it, Enoch!"

I returned my Pokémon, and Enoch and Mac carried me there. Several nurses helped Blaze and Lightning in the emergency room while the head nurse, Nurse Iris, tended to my ankle in her room. Luckily, it wasn't broken, but I had to get it wrapped and iced.

After she retied her long, light purple hair, she gave me a pair of wooden crutches and said, "I'll let the League know about your injury. You should rest your ankle. Do you want to continue in the tournament, Summer?"

Without hesitation, I firmly responded, "I should rest my ankle, but this battle's pretty important. Is there a way I can still battle?"

"The League can provide you a chair so you can rest while issuing commands. They can also delay the date for a day."

A nurse came in and whispered something to Nurse Iris. She thanked her and said, "Summer. I have some good news and bad news. Lightning's injuries are not severe, and she'll be ready for the battle. Blaze, on the other hand, is developing a bruise on his left side. I don't think he should battle."

I was crestfallen. "Thanks for the update, Nurse Iris. Can I see how they're doing?"

Nurse Iris nodded and I followed them to the recovery room. Luckily, the crutches were easy to use and took a lot of weight off my injured ankle. When I entered the light blue room, I saw Lightning and Blaze lying on two white stretchers. After the swinging doors closed, they looked up and were really worried.

"Summer, are you okay?" Lightning asked. The nurses healed the scratch marks well, and she was able to stand up without any difficulty.

I smiled. "I'm fine, Lightning. Just a sprained ankle." I then looked at my starter, who was disappointed. "How about you, Blaze?"

He sighed. "They told you about my injuries?"

I slowly nodded. "What do you want to do, Blaze?"

He carefully sat up, ignoring the pain. "I want to battle, I really do. But…"

"But what…?"

"I don't want to worry you and the team about my battling capabilities."

"Blaze…" Lightning mumbled.

I looked at Nurse Iris with determination. "If I let Blaze battle only when the rest of my team can't, will he be okay?"

She thought about this and replied, "As long as you're okay with forfeiting the match if he takes too much damage, I think it should be fine."

Blaze sighed with relief. I bowed and said, "Thank you. I will keep that in mind."

I returned Blaze and limped out of the room with Lightning following close behind.

"Summer!" Ariel worriedly gasped when she saw us. She ran over and said, "Enoch and Mac told me what happened! How's your ankle and your Pokémon?"

I bravely smiled. "Just sprained. Lightning's fine, but Blaze can only battle last."

Enoch and Mac came over, the former angrier than I've seen him.

"Summer, who did this to you?" Enoch fiercely asked.

"His name is Stanley-"

"That monster!" He roared, startling all of us.

Mac grabbed onto his friend's left arm. "Enoch! What's gotten into you?!"

He took a deep breath and regained his composure. "Sorry, everyone. We should sit down before I say anything else."

We made our way to the lobby couches, and once I laid down with my left ankle resting on a yellow pillow, Enoch told us about Stanley.

* * *

Stanley made it back to his hotel room without any security noticing.

"Where did you run off to?" Weldon asked. He was sitting on his bed looking at his Pokégear.

The teen sneered, "Nowhere important."

His younger brother looked back to his device and muttered, "If I choose Graveler first, then she might use-"

"Why are you strategizing against a weak opponent?" Stanley carelessly remarked as he took off his hoodie.

Weldon looked up, slightly angry. "Hey, Summer's a good Trainer! She's the first one who beat me in a battle."

"But that was back when you were a newb. Besides, I don't think you need to worry about her."

"What are you talking about?" Suddenly, Weldon's Pokégear rang.

As he answered the call, Stanley adjusted the collar of his white buttoned shirt, slyly smiling at the result of his actions. When his brother finished, he innocently asked, "Who was that?"

Weldon was confused. "It was someone from the League. He said my match is postponed until Monday afternoon."

"Hm… I wonder why…"

Weldon put his Pokégear on the side table. "I hope nothing bad happened."

Stanley falsely wished with a soft smile, "I hope so too…"

* * *

"What!" Mac exclaimed. "You mean this Stanley guy defeated you and Alakazam before you started on your journey?"

Enoch leaned forward and clutched his hands. "Yeah…that was back when Alakazam was a Kadabra. Stanley challenged me to a battle, right before I began. He was unusually strong, defeating Kadabra with his Charmeleon with just a Slash. I was crushed, but it was his words that broke me. 'You call yourself a Trainer? You're not worth anyone's time,' he said. Because of that, it took me a while to gain the courage to go on my journey."

He looked up and said, "If I went on my journey back then, I wouldn't have met you, Mac, or received the confidence to travel again."

Mac comforted Enoch. "It's okay, Enoch. Thanks, for supporting me too."

 _Stanley's such a jerk. Ruining others to benefit himself… But did Weldon play a role in this?_

Nurse Iris walked over and bowed. "Sorry for the interruption. Summer, I talked to the Pokémon League Association and they agreed to move your battle against Weldon on Monday at 2pm."

"That's fine. Thank you, Nurse Iris."

After she left, Ariel asked, "What do we do now?"

I looked at her. "Just rest and train. And hope for the best."

 **A few days later...**

My ankle was feeling a lot better, but I still needed the crutches to get around. I told the other members of my team about our new strategy. Everyone agreed to do the best they could to help Blaze against Weldon, but I knew the result of the match depended on my actions.

As I entered the stadium's lobby, I remembered two of the rules for the full battles: no substitutions and lineups must be decided before the match. Luckily, I thought about it during my extra day off and knew who to start with. After I let the receptionist know, I hobbled to the north side of the stadium and happily sat down on a bench in the locker room.

As I adjusted the ankle wrap, I wondered about Weldon. _Weldon...my first rival… He was a jerk back then, only caring about winning. But he has good strategies, like when we battled on the_ S.S. Anne _. However, he started to change during our adventure at Pokémon Tower. He began to see how caring for Pokémon was important, and be helped me quite a bit with the Team Rocket incident. When he asked for my help during the Princess Festival, he genuinely wanted it. But now...I don't know what to think of him anymore…_

Summer Scorcher, please make your way to the red battlefield.

I grabbed my crutches and moved into the corresponding tunnel. When I entered the arena, the roar of the crowd almost caused me to fall. A wooden chair awaited me and I slowly sat down. As I put the crutches to my left, another roar of applause greeted Weldon. I looked at his face and saw him turning pale. I couldn't tell him his step-brother attacked me, so I smiled forcefully. He slightly recovered and entered the south Trainer's box.

The referee walked into his box and shouted, "The junior division match between Summer from Littleroot Town and Weldon from Pallet Town will now begin. Because of the pre-registered team lineup, there will no be substitutions. The field type and move choice will now be chosen."

We all looked at the television screen and saw the arrows land on the rock field and a red slice.

"The battle will be on the rock field and Summer will have the first move."

As the field changed and the shield went up, I clutched the Pokéball that will be thrown first. _Finally, our awaited rematch._

"Trainers, choose your first Pokémon!"

"Go, Flower!" I shouted.

Weldon grabbed his Pokéball. "Go Electabuzz!"

The two Pokémon landed in between the rocks and glared at each other.

 _That must be Weldon's sixth Pokémon. I know he's going to be harder than Rai's._

"Battle begin!"

"Flower, Razor Leaf!" I commanded.

As she unleashed a flurry of leaves, Weldon smiled. "Electabuzz, use Swift!"

The stars easily pushed back the leaves and hit Flower in the face. She eagerly braced the impact and luckily didn't take much damage.

"Electabuzz, Thunder Punch!" Weldon shouted.

The Electric type jumped up and charged his right fist with yellow energy.

"Flower, Sludge Bomb!"

She launched a large ball of sludge at her attacker, but to our surprise, Weldon commanded, "Hit it back!"

Electabuzz waited for the Sludge Bomb to come closer then punched it with all of his might, the electricity spreading through the sludge. The combined move then hurled Flower, who could nothing but withstand it. She began to pant while Electabuzz was still raring to go.

 _Weldon would definitely know the strengths and weaknesses of an Ivysaur. Maybe we can use his knowledge against him._

"Flower, ready for a strategy?"

She nodded. "Of course, Summer."

"Okay, use Razor Leaf!"

Weldon was suspicious but countered, "Electabuzz, dodge and use Mega Kick!"

The Pokémon leaped over the Razor Leaf and thrust his right leg forward. I smiled, making my rival slightly nervous.

"Sleep Powder!"

Flower vigorously shook her bud, releasing white spores that lightly touched the Electric Pokémon's skin. He immediately fell asleep and Flower was able to easily dodge his falling body.

Weldon gritted his teeth. "Electabuzz, wake up!"

"Now, Flower! Sludge Bomb!"

She charged her attack and launched it at the sleeping Pokémon, easily making contact. As he flew into the air from the explosion, he woke up and landed firmly on his feet.

 _That was fast…_

"Good," Weldon said, relieved. "Thunder!"

A small dark storm cloud formed over Flower as Electabuzz slowly filled it with electricity.

 _I need to do something! Even if Flower faints, she's helping him out._

"Flower, Leech Seed!"

She knew what would happen and quickly aimed her bud at Electabuzz. As she launched the seed, the lightning struck, immediately knocking her out. Thankfully, Electabuzz was so focused on the Thunder attack that the seed made contact, absorbing some of his energy.

"Flower is unable to battle! Electabuzz wins!"

"Thanks, Flower," I said as I returned her.

As I took out my next Pokéball, Weldon smirked as he waited for my second Pokémon.

"Go, Rocky!"

Once he saw the Rock Snake Pokémon tower over him, his smile quickly disappeared. "Nice choice, Summer. After all, the majority of my team is weak to Rock."

 _That's what I'm counting on._

"Battle begin!"

I smiled back and said, "All right, Rocky, let's do as much as we can! Iron Tail!"

The Onix roared and charged his tail with silver energy.

"Electabuzz, dodge!"

The Electric type tried to leap towards the right, but the Leech Seed cause him to wince in pain and slowed his movement. The Iron Tail crashed onto Electabuzz's head and created a cloud of dust. Once it cleared, Electabuzz was facedown, unable to move.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle! Rocky wins!"

"That was a lot quicker than I thought…" I murmured.

Rocky heard my comment. "I think my attack hit harder than usual, Summer."

"Oh, it was a critical hit. That makes sense now."

Weldon returned Electabuzz and sighed. "I have to keep going until I can use him. Go, Arcanine!"

His Fire type leaped out of his Pokéball and roared. However, the tactic didn't faze Rocky and instead, he just glared at his next opponent.

"Battle begin!"

"Rocky, use Rock Throw!"

He nodded and hurled a large boulder at the Legendary Pokémon.

Weldon grinned. "Arcanine, dodge with Extremespeed!"

Arcanine chuckled and ran so fast, he became a blur of orange.

 _This is much faster than any attack I've seen!_

Arcanine took advantage of my passiveness and slammed into Rocky's body. Despite the type disadvantage, the Rock type slightly slid back.

"Great job, Arcanine," Weldon praised. "Now, Extremespeed once more!"

 _I need to stop that speed!_ "Rocky, Iron Tail on the ground!"

He understood the strategy and slammed his silver tail into the field, breaking off some pieces of rock and covering the air with more dust. Although the Fire type avoided the Iron Tail, he couldn't escape the cloud and stopped moving.

Weldon chuckled at my strategy. "An all too common strategy, Summer. Arcanine, sense Rocky and use Hyper Beam!"

His Pokémon howled and I saw a ball of dark crackling energy appear from my right.

"Rocky, Rock Throw!"

He nodded and quickly hurled another boulder at his opponent. Arcanine yelped in pain and canceled the attack. Weldon growled as the cloud disappeared once more.

Seeing Arcanine was getting tired, I shouted, "Rocky, Rock Throw one more time!"

"Quick, Arcanine, Fire Blast!"

Rocky threw another boulder as Arcanine unleashed the iconic five-pointed fiery sign. The two moves clashed, but the boulder prevailed and combined with the Fire type attack to form a makeshift meteor. The attack slammed into Arcanine and he crashed into the wall on Weldon's left.

The referee observed Arcanine's condition. "Arcanine is unable to battle! Rocky wins!"

I happily sighed with relief amid the cheers. Rocky began to pant, and I knew this round might be his last.

Weldon returned Arcanine and happily said, "Finally. Now's the time to dominate! Go, Gyarados!"

The Water type roared once he landed on the battlefield. The two tall Pokémon growled at each other, with Gyarados trying to inch over his taller opponent.

"Battle begin!"

"Rocky, Rock Throw!"

As Rocky threw the boulder, Weldon shouted, "Gyarados, crush that rock with Bite!"

The Atrocious Pokémon opened his mouth wide and destroyed the attack into little pieces. This shocked everyone, especially Rocky. He became nervous to attack Gyarados, making Weldon grin with excitement.

 _That Intimidate Ability's so aggravating… I need to think of something else._

"Dragonbreath!"

"Dragon Rage!"

The green and red flames collided in front of us, but the Dragonbreath eventually prevailed and scorched Gyarados' face. He winced in pain but continued to face Rocky with determination.

Weldon laughed. "The drawbacks of Dragon Rage. Oh well. Time to be serious. Gyarados, Surf!"

The Water type howled and created a wave of water despite the lack of it around us.

"Quick, Rocky, Iron Tail!"

Knowing he couldn't survive this attack, he slammed his tail down as hard as he could, splitting the wave in half and causing Gyarados some damage. However, the water crashed into the east and west walls and rebounded, covering Rocky's body. He painfully roared and collapsed onto the field, unable to move.

"Rocky is unable to battle! Gyarados wins!"

"You did really well, Rocky," I praised as I returned him.

As I grabbed my next Pokéball, Weldon smiled. "Exactly what I expect from my first rival. Show me what else you got, Summer!"

"You better show me the same, Weldon!" I replied trying to hide my worry. Now the hardest part of the battle started when I called out my next Pokémon. It wasn't about the Pokémon, but about our friendship.

 **Pokémon: Blaze (Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Punch, Double Kick, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick; Sky Uppercut- learning**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Psychic, Confusion, Hypnosis, Peck**

 **Swirls (Poliwhirl, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Ice Punch**

 **Lightning (Pikachu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch**

 **Flower (Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Onix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Throw, Crunch, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What do you think of Stanley's tactics?

Will Summer be forced to battle with Blaze?


	58. Kanto 54

**When she refused to throw the match against her rival, Weldon, his half-brother Stanley interfered and injured Summer and Blaze. Summer had to unfortunately decide if her strongest Pokémon would battle as the match got to the end. During their awaited battle, Summer had the advantage with Rocky, but that was quickly destroyed by Weldon's Gyarados. With both Trainers tied at 4 Pokémon apiece, who will gain the advantage and win?**

 **Chapter 54: The Outcome**

"Go, Lightning!" I shouted, throwing her Pokéball the best I could. She jumped and landed on the field, ready to take on the Gyarados she faced on the _S.S. Anne_. I readjusted my sitting position, as my ankle started to twinge slightly.

When the referee saw I was ready, he waved his red and green flags. "Battle begin!"

I pointed at the much larger Pokémon. "Lightning, Quick Attack!"

She effortlessly dashed around the rocks in a burst of white energy and made her way closer to her opponent. Weldon remained calm, as he knew how fast Lightning was.

"Gyarados, cut off the field with Surf!"

The Water type roared and another wave of water towered over us. This time, I knew my Pokémon could handle it.

"Lightning, jump and use Iron Tail on the wave!"

She nodded and leaped towards the tidal wave. With her silver tail, she sliced through it and caused the water to part in half. Gyarados was stunned at her strength, causing him to take damage from the Iron Tail. He slid back but roared defiantly.

"Good, Gyarados!" Weldon shouted with relief. "Ice Beam!"

The Water type shot a beam of cold, ice blue energy from his mouth at the Pikachu. She was unfazed and stood on all fours.

"Lightning, Thunderbolt!"

The two attacks collided above the center of the field and caused sparks and shards of ice to rain over us. Lightning took some damage from the ice, but Gyarados winced in pain as the sparks touched his body.

Weldon knew Gyarados had enough strength for a final attack. "All right, Gyarados. Let's go head on! Bite!"

He roared and lunged at Lightning with his fangs bared. Lightning and I however smirked, slightly unnerving him.

I made a fist with my right hand and excitedly exclaimed, "Thunder Punch!"

Lightning happily jumped up with her glowing yellow fist and smacked Gyarados' chin. The larger Pokémon reeled back and gave a weak cry before collapsing onto the rocks.

"Gyarados is unable to battle! Lightning wins!"

Weldon returned his fallen Pokémon and chuckled. "Who knew Lightning was able to use Thunder Punch. You may think you have the advantage, Summer, but I have the perfect counter. Go Graveler!"

The large gray boulder like Pokémon appeared, shaking the ground when he landed. Four arms extended from his body, making him look more formidable.

[Graveler, the Rock Pokémon and the evolved form of Geodude. They descend from mountains by tumbling down steep slopes. They are so brutal, they smash aside obstructing trees and massive boulders with thunderous tackles.]

 _Oh great, only Iron Tail's effective. Guess we have to make do._

"Battle begin!"

"Lightning, Iron Tail!" I yelled with a wave of my right arm.

She nodded and lunged at the Rock type with her tail.

Weldon sighed disappointedly. "Sorry, Summer. Graveler, dodge with Rollout!"

With unusual speed, the Rock type sped out of harm's way. As Lightning landed back on the field and tried to follow her opponent's movements, she was struck several times and began to pant. Graveler returned to his original spot and confidently crossed his two upper gray arms.

"Lightning! Can you keep going?"

She determinedly nodded. "Don't worry, Summer. I just need to land one attack!"

"You're right. Charge again with Iron Tail!"

Weldon shook his head and sighed. "Really? Graveler, use Rock Slide!"

His Pokémon summoned boulders from the sky and caused them to drop to the ground with a simple wave of his arms.

I watched the falling boulders and remembered a certain training session. "Lightning, dodge the boulders like they were Toxic attacks!"

She smiled and glanced upwards. Once she saw a pattern, she dashed around the boulders as they crashed into the field. When she got past them, she slammed Graveler with her tail, causing him to slide back. Weldon saw his Pokémon wasn't looking well and became silent.

"Great job, Lightning!" I shouted, unaware of my rival's strategy. "Use Iron Tail once more!"

As she charged towards him again, Weldon sighed and solemnly said, "I wish I didn't have to do this. But I have no choice. Graveler, Self Destruct!"

Oh no! "Lightning, dodge with Quick Attack!"

"I don't think so! Catch up to Lightning with Rollout!"

Lightning skidded to a stop and ran away from the incoming rolling Pokémon. However, she tripped over a broken piece of rock and once he approached her, Graveler grabbed her and began to glow orange. In a few seconds, the Rock Pokémon exploded right in front of us, creating a large dust cloud that caused my ankle to be irritated. I clutched onto it and tried to prevent the dirt from entering the wrap. Once I made sure it was okay, the cloud disappeared, and both Pokémon were collapsed on the ground.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle! This round is a draw. Trainers, choose your next Pokémon!"

"Thanks, Lightning." I returned the tired Pikachu and gave Weldon a weak smile. _He must've learned that tactic from Lt. Surge…_

"That was a good strategy, Weldon," I complimented.

"Well, you know me Summer. I've always been good with battle strategies. Just like this one. Go, Venusaur!"

 _What? Already?_

The final evolution of the Kanto Grass starter slammed onto the field and respectfully nodded to me.

[Venusaur, the Seed Pokémon and the evolved form of Ivysaur. Venusaur's flower is said to take on vivid colors if it gets plenty of nutrition and sunlight. The flower's aroma soothes the emotions of people.]

"We may have the type disadvantage, but at least we can attack. Go, Swirls!"

The Poliwhirl happily jumped out her Pokéball and shouted, "Let's take on this heavy!"

I nodded awkwardly, not really sure what she said, but I hope it meant taking on a powerful opponent.

"Battle begin!"

"Swirls, Hypnosis!"

As she formed three purple rings, Weldon chuckled. "Venusaur, break the rings with Vine Whip!"

The Grass type expertly caught the rings with five vines as they floated towards him and smashed them into the rocks, causing them to dissipate.

 _Venusaur's gotten much better. But let's try this._

"Ice Punch!"

Swirls nodded and ran towards her opponent, who could no longer dodge attacks due to his weight.

"Grab Swirls with Vine Whip!"

"Dodge them!" I countered.

Thanks to Swirls' mucus, she slipped out of any potential wraps from the vines, but still felt the impact of the super effective attack. This stunned Weldon, but only slightly.

"Chill out, dude!" she shouted as she punched Venusaur in the face. After he roared in pain, she ran back to our side of the field.

"Now, use Water Pulse!"

The orb of water shot out of her hands and flew towards the slightly weakened Pokémon.

"Sludge Bomb!" Weldon quickly countered.

The blue and purple balls slammed into each other and exploded, creating an acid-like rain. Although Swirls' ability should have nullified the rain, the poisonous chemicals in it damaged her instead.

 _That was really clever, countering Water Pulse like that…_

"If you thought that was good, look at this. Venusaur, Body Slam!"

To my surprise, the heavy Pokémon jumped off the ground and extended his legs to reduce self-imposed damage.

As he fell closer above Swirls, I knew I had to make take a risk. "Swirls, jump up and use Ice Punch!"

"You got it! Time to brave the wave!" With her fist glowing light blue, she leapt up and hit Venusaur in the stomach.

Despite the attack, gravity allowed the Grass type to prevail, and he smashed Swirls into the ground. For a while, I couldn't see her, but I knew it wasn't good. As Venusaur got up and walked back to his Trainer, Swirls was face up, unable to move.

"Swirls is unable to battle! Venusaur wins!"

"W-Wipeout…" she mumbled.

"It's okay, Swirls. You did your best," I said in a comforting tone.

After I returned her, my decision about Blaze was coming closer. But one Pokémon stood in between that choice.

"Go, Errol!"

The Noctowl flew into the air and shouted, "Finally, Ms. Summer! I shall take out the rest of Mr. Weldon's Pokémon with one fell swoop!"

"Let's not get too far ahead of ourselves, Errol," I cautioned.

He scoffed, but I knew he was acting rasher than usual because of his friend.

"Battle begin!"

"Errol, use Psychic!"

The Flying type shot several blasts of pink energy at Venusaur, who took all the attacks surprisingly well.

I thought it was part of Weldon's strategy until I heard him mumble, "Well, that's new…"

Taking advantage, I shouted, "Use Peck!"

Knowing Errol's average speed, Weldon commanded, "Grab Errol with Vine Whip!"

Venusaur shot five vines at the approaching Pokémon, but Errol skillfully evaded each one and landed a direct hit on top of his opponent's head. The Grass type winced in pain and tried to bat Errol away.

"Confusion!"

Errol stopped the long-shooting vines with the blue psychic energy and smacked Venusaur with them, annoying both Trainer and Pokémon. The Owl Pokémon then flew back, satisfied with how the battle was going.

Weldon growled, "Not only did your Noctowl become stronger, he became more annoying…"

"That is right!" my Pokémon responded with a hint of pride. "Now to finish them, Ms. Summer!"

"But the battle's not over yet…"

"You know what I mean!"

"I didn't want to have to use this, but you leave me with no choice!" Weldon yelled. "Venusaur, SolarBeam!"

The Grass type charged up sunlight in his flower, signaling the start of one of the strongest Grass type moves.

"Quick, Errol! Psychic!"

The Noctowl sensed the panic in my voice and hastily shot several more blasts of pink energy. Venusaur, however, withstood the super effective attacks once more and continued to charge the SolarBeam.

 _If that hits, I don't think Errol can survive it. Unless…_

"Errol, how strong is your Confusion now?" I hurriedly asked my Pokémon.

He turned his head around. "I believe I have enough mental capacity. Why do you ask, Ms. Summer?"

I looked at Weldon and Venusaur. "We need to prolong the match more for Blaze. And what I'm thinking of is a huge risk. Can you throw back the SolarBeam?"

Errol's eyes grew wider than normal, shocked at the question, but he determinedly looked at the Grass type, who was almost done charging. "I believe I can."

"Alright then. Confusion!"

"Fire!" Weldon shouted while punching the air.

As the strong beam of sunlight approached the Flying type, Errol's eyes glowed blue. Slowly, the SolarBeam became surrounded in blue light, shocking our opponents.

"Now throw it back!" I shouted.

Errol flapped his wings with one strong stroke, causing the controlled move to bend and shoot back at its user. Venusaur watched in surprise and roared in pain as the combined attack hit his flower. The Seed Pokémon then fell forward and slammed into the ground, unable to move.

"Venusaur is unable to battle! Errol wins!"

Errol descended and landed on the field, panting from exhaustion. He saw my worried face and reassured, "I am fine, Ms. Summer. Just...just a little headache…"

After Weldon returned his starter, he replied, "That was a really gutsy move, Summer. I didn't think you'd had it in you."

"Thanks, I think?"

But his slowly widened smile started to scare me. "But Errol looks too tired. Did he use up all of his psychic energy to control that SolarBeam?"

"H-How can you know that?!"

"I never told you, did I? My family and I have an ability that allows us to see a Pokémon's strengths and weaknesses during battles. I try to use it sparingly unless during emergencies. He's been helping me with my ability during our training sessions. But he's right… I think I have to use it now if I want to win!"

 _I didn't think Weldon had that kind of power! I guess that comes with being born in a battling family… But who's this 'he'? Is that Stanley?_

Weldon ignored my thoughtful face and took out his final Pokéball. "Go Fearow!"

His Flying type soared over us and cackled at the resting Noctowl.

[Fearow, the Beak Pokémon and the evolved form of Spearow. Its long neck and elongated beak are ideal for catching prey in soil or water. It deftly moves this extended and skinny beak to pluck prey.]

"What's wrong, Errol? Tired already?" He mocked, angering his opponent.

"Ms. Summer… Let me destroy him!"

 _That Fearow's much cockier than when he was a Spearow…_ "Okay, but be careful…"

"Battle begin!"

"Errol, use Peck!"

As he took off and charged at Fearow, Weldon commanded, "Aerial Ace!"

The Beak Pokémon dove at Errol in a white aura and smashed his body into the Noctowl's face. Errol tumbled backwards but straightened out before he hit the blue shield. He glared at his faster opponent, who only smirked back.

"Hypnosis!"

Errol tried to form the rings, but he was still mentally tired.

Weldon, however, took advantage of my Pokémon's exhaustion. "Fearow, Drill Peck!"

The Pokémon began to spin like a top, then flew at Errol, who barely dodged the attack. Fearow laughed at his rival's decreasing stamina while I gritted my teeth.

"Errol, use Peck, full power!" I shouted, knowing needed to hit Fearow once.

"Fearow, Steel Wing!"

The two Flying types charged at each other, with Fearow gaining more speed at he dove down. As he lifted up his right wing, Errol took advantage and pecked his opponent's body forcefully. Fearow sharply cried in pain but continued his attack. The silver colored wing struck Errol's head, and the Noctowl tumbled to the ground. As Fearow landed, he gave a boastful cry, knowing his rival could no longer continue.

"Errol is unable to battle! Fearow wins!"

"Thank you Errol," I praised. After I returned him, I clutched Blaze's Pokéball. _Okay, Blaze. We'll battle as hard as we can. I can't see you get hurt anymore._

"Go, Blaze!"

The Blaziken winced in pain when he stood on the field, but his bruise was clearing up. Weldon stared at Blaze more intently than usual, as if he was observing my strongest Pokémon's physical condition. "Something's not right…" I heard him mutter.

The referee announced for the last time, "Battle begin!"

"Blaze, Flamethrower!"

Blaze tried to inhale deeply, but he could only release a Flamethrower three fourths of its usual power.

Weldon noticed this as well and shouted, "Fearow, fly up and use Drill Peck!"

The Flying type effortlessly dodged the Fire type attack and spun towards Blaze.

"Dodge!"

Blaze tried to leap out of the way, but the injuries lowered his speed. Luckily, he crossed his arms in front of his chest and blocked the attack in time.

 _That Slash really took a toll…_

I formed a right fist. "Fire Punch!"

Blaze gritted his teeth as he formed the fiery fist and jumped at Fearow. This time, he was too fast for the Flying type, who was hit in the chest. Fearow cartwheeled from the impact, but he adjusted himself and flew back towards his Trainer. Blaze carefully landed, but he grabbed his left side and began to pant.

"Blaze! Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" he muttered. "Even an airborne attack's too much now. Don't worry, Summer. I can keep going…"

Whispers began to fill the arena, but I could only hear the spectators questioning Blaze's condition and my responsibility as a Trainer.

I gritted my teeth and tried to hold back tears. _They're so ignorant! If only they knew what happened to Blaze…_

Weldon became worried and tried to ask me what's going on, but I shouted, "Blaze, Flamethrower!"

He nodded and unleashed another stream of fire, trying to maintain its power.

Weldon returned to his battling senses and shouted, "Fearow, dodge and use Fury Attack!"

The Flying type once again soared over the flames and charged at Blaze with his beak poised to attack.

My starter and I nodded and we formed a clenched fist together. "Sky Uppercut!"

We made the uppercut motion as Fearow flew closer, but when my fist reached over my head, I flinched from the pain in my ankle. Similarly, Blaze flinched in pain as his bruise forced him to restrict his movement. I unfortunately watched him take five stabs from Fearow's beak and kneel on the field, his panting increasing.

 _Now I have no choice!_

Weldon was about to issue another command when I shouted, "Wait!"

The arena became silent.

"Yes, Summer?" the referee asked, alert of Blaze's condition.

I couldn't control the sadness and frustration in my voice. "I…I forfeit the match…"

The official nodded at my decision. He waved his flags and pointed them at Weldon. "Summer has decided to forfeit the match. Therefore, the winner is Weldon from Pallet Town!"

The crowd was upset at the outcome of the match and booed me. I trembled as I returned Blaze, who was heartbroken at the turn of events, and limped out of the arena.

I heard footsteps run towards me. "Summer, wait!" Weldon called.

I ignored his voice and continued towards the locker room. When he grabbed my left arm, I swatted him away, only to fall on the floor. My ankle twinged again and I painfully gasped.

"Summer, please!" he pleaded. "What happened to you?"

He offered me his hand, but I got up on my own. "Don't pretend you didn't know!" I angrily roared.

Weldon was genuinely confused. "Wh-What are you talking about, Summer?"

I ranted, "Your brother! Or half-brother, I don't care! He attacked us and injured me and Blaze! Don't tell me you didn't know about this!"

He was shocked. "I-I didn't know! I was worried when I heard the date was changed, but I didn't think it was this serious. You have to believe me!"

I was too upset to listen to his side of the story. "Just go away, Weldon. I don't want to see you now, maybe ever. You got your wish to become the best, especially against a weakling from the Hoenn Region."

I limped away in tears while Weldon was stunned, forming tears of his own.

* * *

 _So that's what happened to her and Blaze…_ Red pondered as he hid near Summer and Weldon. _I knew something was wrong, but not that severe…_ Once he heard the two young Trainers leave, both of them sobbing, he disappointedly left the stadium. Pika followed his Trainer close behind, though he was quieter than usual. Red noticed this and sighed. _He must be upset at Lightning's loss_. _Summer was so close, but that kid…_

He looked up and saw a teenager laughing at a highlight reel of the match on the stadium's outside screen. The Champion's eyes narrowed. _Stanley Leland…what a disgrace to your family…_

 **Pokémon: Blaze (Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Punch, Double Kick, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick; Sky Uppercut- learning**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Psychic, Confusion, Hypnosis, Peck**

 **Swirls (Poliwhirl, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Ice Punch**

 **Lightning (Pikachu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch**

 **Flower (Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Onix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Throw, Crunch, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What did you think of the battle?

Did Summer make the right decision to let Blaze battle?

What will Summer do after the Indigo League's over?

How does Red know about Stanley?


	59. Kanto 55

**After a grueling battle, Summer had to use Blaze against her battle with Weldon. Despite his will to battle, Blaze was hurt badly by Weldon's Fearow. This caused Summer to reluctantly forfeit her match. With the crowd's jeers negatively affecting her, she also pushed Weldon away, who tried to convince her he had nothing to do with her attack. Now, everyone Summer knows has been affected by the battle in some way, especially Weldon. What are their opinions and will Summer recover from her traumatic loss?**

 **Chapter 55: Turmoil**

Ariel, Rai, Carlos, and Candy left the Indigo League Stadium last, discouraged not by their friend's loss but by the negative reaction from the crowd. Samir, also upset at what happened, left earlier to check on Weldon.

"That was totally uncalled for!" Rai frustratingly yelled. "The crowd didn't know what happened to her and Blaze!"

Carlos placed his hands behind his head. "I agree. But if I didn't know what happened, I would've come to that conclusion as well. After all, Kantonians hate forfeits, which are considered to be a sign of a Trainer's weakness."

Candy nodded, trying to hide her sadness. "I hope she's okay. Not because she's my friend or anything. I just want to make sure I can beat her the next time we meet!"

Ariel frustratingly sighed as she hung up her purple Pokégear. She'd been trying to get a hold of Summer ever since the end of the battle, but she never picked up.

"No luck still, Ariel?" Rai asked.

Ariel stared at her phone, then looked at them. "No… Where did she go? I'm getting worried..."

Suddenly her Pokégear rang. She immediately answered the call without looking at the caller ID and shouted, "Summer, is that you?"

Sorry Ariel. This is Nurse Lilac from the Pokémon Center. I'm calling to inform you Summer came by a few minutes ago to drop off her Pokémon. She told me to let you know she wants to be left alone for now. But you're welcome to come and check on her Pokémon.

"Okay, thanks Nurse Lilac," the red-haired girl said and ended the call.

"Nurse Lilac called you?" Carlos asked. "What did she say?"

She looked at her new friends. "She said Summer came by and dropped her Pokémon off. I'm going to check up on them."

"Okay," Candy acknowledged. "We'll find a place for dinner."

"When you find Summer," Rai added. "Can you invite her? We want to celebrate her making it farther than all of us."

Ariel cheerfully smiled. "Of course!" She then ran to the Pokémon Center, hoping her friend's Pokémon weren't badly injured.

* * *

In a brightly lit room filled with rows of soft, portable beds, Lightning's eyes fluttered then slowly opened.

 _Was I injured that badly?_ she thought as she painfully sat up. Her tail and ears felt heavier than usual; when she touched them, she realized they were covered in soft yet durable bandages. She saw the sun from the two windows across from her, then looked around.

Her teammates were resting on the beds next to her: Blaze, Errol, and Swirls to her left and Flower and Rocky to her right. Unlike everyone else, Rocky was curled up in the corner near the door due to his size and weight. She was about to check on her friends when they all stirred.

"Is everyone okay?" the Pikachu asked, trying to stay steady.

"I'm okay," Flower softly responded. Her head was bandaged, covering her left ear. "That Thunder was powerful, despite my type advantage."

Rocky growled as he tried to stay compact, "I don't feel too bad. I've suffered worse against Carlos' previous training."

"But what about Blaze dude?" Swirls worriedly asked. Her stomach was covered in healing ointment and wrapped in gauze.

Errol winced as he stood up, still recovering from the headache. Despite the pain, he scanned the Fire type with his psychic powers. Blaze was lying on his left side and didn't get up like the rest. He was covered in the most bandages, wrapping around his head and stomach.

Errol surmised, "He appears to be physically fine. But he does require more rest than we do."

"I can't believe it…" Flower said, dejected. "We lost…"

Rocky looked at Blaze, then the door. "I know. But I'm more worried about Summer."

"That's right!" Swirls gasped in realization. "Where is the Dudette? She's usually here when we wipeout."

Errol scanned the building with his magenta-glowing eyes. "I cannot find her inside the Pokémon Center. Ms. Summer must be elsewhere."

"But where could she have gone?" Pikachu worriedly asked.

The door slowly opened.

"It's the red-hair dudette!" Swirls shouted as Ariel walked inside.

"Yup, it's me Swirls. How's everyone doing?"

"We're fine, but a bummer Blaze dude's still hurt. By the way, have you seen the Dudette?"

Ariel sadly shook her head. "No, and I've tried to call her. I have no idea where she could've gone either."

Lightning carefully leaped off her bed and slightly winced as she landed. "We have...to go...find her…"

"But Lightning," Flower politely objected. "How can we find her if we don't have a clue? Errol can't fly as well and most of us can't move far."

Lightning was about to reluctantly agree when Rocky slightly moved. "I can carry everyone. I'm not as badly injured that I can't slither at all. Errol can stand on my head and look for her."

"An excellent idea, Mr. Rocky!" Errol exclaimed. "We must all make haste."

Suddenly, shifting sounds caught their attention. Everyone turned to the back of the room and saw Blaze looking at them.

"I thought you were asleep, Blaze," Flower replied.

"I was listening. At least let me go with you."

"But Blaze!" Lightning protested as he painfully stood up. "You're still hurt!"

"And so are the rest of you. Listen, I know my injuries look extreme, but they're not as awful as what Summer's feeling now. We all need to be there for her, especially me."

The team members looked at each other and nodded. After Swirls told Ariel about their planned, she left to get their Pokéballs in case they needed it.

"Okay, everyone," Blaze announced. "Let's go find Summer."

* * *

Weldon angrily stomped out of the stadium, trying to find his so-called "brother". _Of all the conceited acts, this is the worst!_

When he finally found him at the park, sitting on a bench, Stanley gave a sly grin. "So…how did it go?" he nudged, seemingly oblivious to the younger boy's anger.

Weldon grabbed onto Stanley's hoodie with both hands. "What did you do to Summer, Stanley?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about…" the teen tried to play off.

But Weldon wasn't buying it and gripped the clothing harder. "You injured her and Blaze! I thought it was suspicious when our match was delayed, but when I saw Blaze's injury, I knew it was from your Charizard's Slash attack."

"So what?" Stanley argued, easily freeing himself from Weldon's grip with a simple swing of his right arm. "You still battled anyway. And you even made the injury worse."

Weldon bit his lip. _He's right…_

"In the end, you still battled because you wanted to win. Is it because of our family legacy? Or because the Champion can get access to-"

"How dare you insinuate either of those things!" Weldon roared. "Especially from a Trainer who intimidates others and uses force when things don't go his way."

Stanley stood up, pulled up his sleeves, and growled, "Oh, now you've crossed the line…"

He was about to punch his younger brother when a deep voice shouted, "Hold it!"

The two turned towards the east and saw Samir, Red, and an official from the Pokémon League Association. The man had a navy blue suit, khaki slacks, and a badge displaying the PLA symbol on his left breast pocket. The Champion and Stanley glared at each other, only breaking eye contact when the official handed the younger teenager an envelope also bearing the PLA symbol.

Stanley hastily ripped it open and read its one-page contents. When he finished, he tried to contain his anger. "You're suspending me from official League tournaments?"

"That's right," the official firmly explained. "I just received word from Red about your interference in the match between Summer Scorcher and Weldon Leland. Henceforth, you are suspended from participating in any Leagues and tournaments hosted by the Pokémon League Association for two years. Any word of your participation will be subject to fines and eventual suspension of your Trainer's license."

Stanley laughed. "So, Red. You still despise me because of my family's power and influence?"

The official took out another piece of paper and read, "Red says this, 'I don't despise you because of your heritage as a Leland and a King. I just despise your cruel attitude towards your Pokémon and any Trainer you meet.'"

Stanley nervously chuckled. "How you know what to say, I don't know. But I can say this." He hissed at the silent Trainer, "I will challenge you when I'm ready, and when I do, I'll become the new Champion."

Red just scoffed and shooed him away. Stanley walked away towards the hotel. "I'm checking out early, Weldy."

"Good riddance. I don't want to see you again," Weldon angrily replied.

After the disgraced teen left, Red nodded to the official in gratitude. The official bowed, then left.

"Are you okay, Weldon?" Samir asked. "I was worried when you ran after Summer but didn't come back for the Final Four interviews."

"Yeah? Well maybe I shouldn't even be in the Final 4…" Weldon bitterly spat.

Red sensed the boy's conflicted emotions and motioned the two to follow him. They did, and they walked to Red's office at the Indigo League headquarters. There, Pika was waiting for them, along with two wooden chairs.

When Weldon and Samir sat down, Red handed his trusty partner a roll of paper. He whispered some instructions, then the Pikachu ran outside, carrying the message in his teeth. The Champion then closed the door and sat down in front of his guests.

"That was really an exciting battle, Weldon," Red complimented.

Samir was slightly surprised. "You actually talk, Red?"

He nodded. "Yeah, to people I trust. Sorry I couldn't talk to you earlier during the Saffron City incident, Samir. I just wasn't sure about you since I never saw you battle."

Samir sheepishly grinned. "Not at all! It's really nice to talk to the 'Silent Champion" anyway."

Red then looked at the crestfallen Weldon. "Are you really not going to continue, Weldon?"

"I don't know…" He placed his fists on his knees. "I want to keep going...but those mean comments she said…"

"I know what she said," the teenager casually replied. "I was shocked at how the battle ended so I went to the north locker room. I overheard your conversation, and I don't think she really meant it. Her emotions were also shaken up by the crowd."

"I have a question, Red," Samir pointed out. "Since Stanley was involved with the match's outcome, would there be a rematch?"

Red sighed and shook his head. "No. The rules state that cheating has to be reported before a tournament match. Since Summer never told the Pokémon League Association what happened, there can't be a rematch."

Samir protested, "But that's not fair!

"I know it's not. But it seems Summer might not want to battle anyway. Her spirit seems to be broken."

Red took out a newspaper from a desk drawer and showed the two an upcoming issue of the _Kanto Times_. "I got this issue early. It's a pretty ignorant article, if I do say so myself."

The title read, "Summer Chickens Out: The Top 8 Match between Weldon Leland and Summer Scorcher".

Weldon's hands trembled as he held the paper. "Th-They're blowing this out of proportion!"

"That's crazy!" Samir wholeheartedly agreed. "Who would write such an article in a respectable newspaper?"

"Does this make you want to continue, Weldon?" Red asked, happy to see the correct response from the two boys.

"But what can I do if I win?"

Red put the newspaper away. "If you become the tournament winner, you have some authority in the region. I'm sure the press is also going to ask you about this match during the winner interview. So, if you speak the truth, then Summer would be vindicated. The only question is, do you care enough to use your win to help your rival?"

Weldon didn't have to think about this any longer. "Yes, I will."

* * *

 _It's all my fault!_ I bitterly thought as I limped through the town. Luckily, people were still occupied with the battles at the stadium so the streets were quiet. At least no one's here to mock me for something I had no control over…

Eventually, I found a bench that overlooked the vast peak of Mt. Silver, the easternmost edge of the Johto Region. _Blinded by a new set of tears, I stumbled as I tried to sit down. It took me a while, but I was able to get into a comfortable position._

 _I don't know what to think… I believe Weldon wasn't involved… But why did he continue the battle? Or maybe I shouldn't have used Blaze at all and forfeited then. No...that would've caused more issues… Maybe I shouldn't even be a Trainer anymore… I put all of my Pokémon in harm's way. Even Nurse Lilac said it they need an extra few days to recover…_

I closed my eyes and tried to forget what happened, but echoes of the crowd's jeers rang inside my mind. This only made me cry more.

I heard something heavy slithering towards me, but I ignored it, not wanting to interact with anyone.

"Summer?"

I looked behind me and saw Ariel and my Pokémon with concerned looks.

"Are you okay, Summer?" Rocky asked.

Errol, Flower, Lightning, and Swirls carefully got off and walked towards me. I flinched when I saw their bandages and looked away.

Ariel smiled and hugged me. "I'll leave you guys alone. I won't be far, so just call me when you're done, okay?"

I nodded, and she left. I then turned to my Pokémon. "How come you're not resting at the Pokémon Center?"

"We learned you weren't waiting for us, Summer, so we decided to go look for you," Flower explained softly.

"But…your injuries…"

"Ms. Summer!" Errol shouted, irritated. He tried to flap his arms but the pain made him think otherwise. "We are all injured. But we are more worried about your mental well-being, especially Mr. Blaze!"

I started to cry again, but to my surprise, Blaze got off Rocky and approached me. "Summer, please don't cry. No matter what happens to me, I'll be fine. We'll all be fine. What matters to us the most is that you're fine."

Everyone else nodded firmly.

"I...I don't know what to say…" I mumbled.

Lightning jumped onto my lap despite her bandaged tail. She nuzzled my hand and I happily petted her head.

Blaze chuckled as he sat to my right. "Then say this: let's renew our team promise so everyone knows. All of us here promise to care for each other and trust each other. Through battles, conflicts, and hard times. Even if our team members change, we'll do the same with them. Right everyone?"

Errol jumped onto the top of the bench to my left and puffed out his chest. "I concur. Especially since I am the second-in-command!"

"Second-in-command?" Swirls howled then burst into laughter. "That's bogus, man! You stole Blaze dude's lingo!" We all laughed as well, slightly annoying the Noctowl. But she sat on my left and said, "I got all our backs. Especially you, Dudette."

"I knew I found the right Trainer when I first met you, Summer," Flower acknowledged as she affectionately rubbed her head against my left leg. "And I like battling alongside all of you. I will do my best."

Rocky leaned his head in between me and Blaze. "I feel the same way as Flower does. You believed in me when no one else wanted to. I want to keep traveling with you and everyone else, Summer."

I was so touched by everyone's compassion for me and each other that this time, I cried tears of happiness. _Maybe it's still worthwhile being a Trainer after all…_

Suddenly I heard a faint bird-like cry in front of us. We all looked at Mt. Silver and saw something take off from its pewter-gray peak. It was hard to tell because of the setting sun, but I could make out a bird Pokémon with green and white tips on its wings. It soared towards Johto, then out of sight as the sun dipped lower, causing the sky to display purple and dark blue hues.

 _Was that Pokémon watching us? I don't know why, but I have a strong feeling we'll meet it again._

"Sorry, Summer. Am I interrupting?"

We turned to the left and saw Pika walk towards us, a rolled up note in his hands.

"Brother!" Lightning exclaimed.

"How are you feeling, Lightning?"

She sighed. "Could be better. What're you doing here?"

Pika handed me the paper, and I knelt down and took it. I read its contents and said, "Red wants to see me in his office."

"When?" Blaze asked.

"During the last round of the junior division championship match."

"I cannot comprehend why the Champion would like you to arrive at this exact time," Errol mused.

Pika shrugged. "Beats me. Can you make it?"

I nodded. "Of course. My ankle should be better then."

The older Pikachu nodded and said, "Go ahead and write your response on the paper, and I'll give it to him."

I took out a black pen from my backpack and did just that. We waved goodbye to Pika as he ran back into town with the paper in his mouth.

"Okay, everyone. Let's go back and see everyone." They all nodded and I called Ariel, letting her know I was done. After I hung up, I was so tired that I couldn't even make it to the dinner my friends planned out. But we rescheduled to meet during the closing festival happening in two days. Luckily, the championship matches were on that day as well, so I focused on resting and making sure my Pokémon were okay. I couldn't believe that once the last matches are done, my first journey would be over.

 **Pokémon: Blaze (Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Punch, Double Kick, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick; Sky Uppercut- learning**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Psychic, Confusion, Hypnosis, Peck**

 **Swirls (Poliwhirl, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Ice Punch**

 **Lightning (Pikachu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch**

 **Flower (Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Onix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Throw, Crunch, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

Who will be in the finals for the junior division tournament?

What was the Pokémon Summer and her team saw?

What would Summer do next once the Indigo League concludes?


	60. Kanto 56 (End)

**Hi, readers! Welcome to the last chapter of** _ **Kanto: The Start of the Journey**_ **! Stay tuned for upcoming stories and special thanks at the end of the chapter :)**

 **After her loss, Summer started to recover, thanks to her Pokémon. Meanwhile, Stanley became suspended from official and League battles thanks to Red's input. Weldon then decided to help Summer to make up for his actions during their battle. Will he be able to help Summer, and what will Summer do next?**

 **Chapter 56: Recovery**

"There you go, Summer," Nurse Iris said as she unwrapped my bandaged ankle. "Your ankle has fully healed, so you should be able to walk again."

I cautiously stood up from the bench in the emergency room's waiting area. To my surprise and relief, she was right. "Thank you, Nurse Iris. Because of you and your team, my Pokémon and I were able to fully recover."

She beamed. "It was my pleasure." She then looked at the clock on top of the door. "It's time for the junior division championship match. Are you going to watch?"

I nervously looked at the ground. "Not at the stadium. I'm scared they're going to boo me again…"

Nurse Iris comforted me with side hug. "Why don't you watch from the Pokémon Center television instead?"

"Thanks again, Nurse Iris."

I walked out into the lobby where Ariel and Samir were waiting for me. "I'm going to stay here and watch the battle. You two should go on ahead."

"I can stay with you, Summer," Ariel offered. "I'd prefer to watch it with you."

"Me too," Samir added. "Besides, Cappy wanted to see Lightning again. He's been worried about her."

"Thanks, you guys," I said with appreciation.

After we let our Pikachu out to play, we sat down on the couch and watched the unfolding battle between Weldon and Enoch. It was extremely intense, with all of the rounds being close matches. After an hour, it came down to Weldon's Venusaur and Enoch's Alakazam to determine the winner.

As I watched them, I noted, _Weldon's battling harder than usual. Almost as if he needed to win_ I rolled my eyes _. Must be that legacy he needs to uphold._

Suddenly, the alarm on my Pokégear went off. I looked at the time. "Oh no! I have to go see Red."

Ariel and Samir nodded. "Okay," she said. "Let me know when you're done!"

"Bye, Summer," Samir waved.

I got up, and Lightning followed me as we headed towards the Indigo League headquarters. Luckily, someone was at the front desk and guided me to the Champion's office. After I thanked her, I knocked on the door and he came to answer it.

He invited me into the room, and I walked inside. Pika was sitting on the carpet, eagerly awaiting me. He was sitting in front of a medium-sized flat screen television sitting on a trolley at the west side. Two chairs were placed in front of it, with a small table separating the seats. Lightning made her way to her brother and sat next to him. As I approached the chairs, I saw the screen was showing the ongoing battle. Red sat in the chair farther from the door, then I sat next to him.

"What'd you think of the battle so far, Summer?" Red curiously asked.

As Venusaur and Alakazam were still battling, I simply replied, "It's a good battle. A lot of strategy and powerful moves."

"Anything else?"

"Well…" I thought aloud as Venusaur landed a Vine Whip on his opponent's chest. "Weldon's battling with more focus. It might be because of that special ability of his."

"It might. And it might not," the Champion slyly responded.

"What do you mean?"

Red smiled. "Why don't we wait for the end of the match?"

I was a little curious, but continued to watch the battle. It came down to Venusaur and Alakazam's final moves, which would determine the winner. The Grass type charged up a Solarbeam while the Psychic type shot several Psychic blasts to stop him. Venusaur was hit by the super effective attacks and started to fall over. But Weldon shouted some encouraging words, causing his starter to glow light green.

"So, Venusaur activated Overgrow," Red analyzed. "This should be interesting."

The Seed Pokémon recovered his balance and the sunlight building up in his flower became bigger. Weldon shouted, and Venusaur launched a Solarbeam much larger than the one I saw in my battle. Alakazam tried to redirect it, but it was much stronger than he could handle and felt the impact of the sun hitting his body. He then collapsed, unable to move.

The camera panned to the referee, who shouted, Alakazam is unable to battle! Which means, the first Junior Division Champion of the Indigo League is Weldon Leland, from Pallet Town!

The crowd enthusiastically roared as the camera turned to Weldon, who happily returned his final Pokémon. He then shook hands with Enoch, who bore no ill will towards Stanley's half-brother.

 _He's a lot more subdued than I'd thought. I wonder what's going on._

A female interviewer in a yellow blouse and black skirt ran into the field. The camera zoomed onto her and Weldon.

She held up her black microphone and put her long red hair behind her right ear. She waited for her cue, then started, I'm here with Weldon Leland, the first Champion of the Indigo League Junior Division. Weldon, how do you feel about your amazing achievement?

She turned to her right and placed the microphone under Weldon's mouth. He responded, I feel great. I'm happy I could be a part of this tournament.

What are your plans now?

I'm thinking about challenging the Elite Four and the Champion, once I'm ready.

Everyone in the stadium cheered.

Now, final question. What is your opinion on the controversy with Summer Scorcher forfeiting your Top 8 match?

The cheers immediately turned to jeers. I uncomfortably shifted in my chair as Lightning jumped onto my lap to comfort me. As I petted her, Red continued looking at the new winner. The crowd grew silent as Weldon, irritated by the sudden change in emotion, took the microphone from the interviewer's hands.

Look everyone. I know you must think Summer's a bad Trainer because of that. But she wouldn't have to forfeit if my half-brother didn't injure her and Blaze. Besides, Summer battled despite her injuries, so you should actually be praising her and Blaze's perseverance. And if you're still mad at her, then you should be mad at me too. I should've stopped the match, but I didn't. My family pride got in the way. So don't hate her for something she had no control over.

He briskly handed the microphone back and left the stadium. It was silent, then slowly, the audience began to clap and cheer for both Weldon and me.

I was stunned. _He_ _really had nothing to do with it. And he said it on TV. I'm an idiot, aren't I?_

"You're not an idiot, Summer. It's a natural reaction."

I blushed. "Did I say my thoughts out loud again? Sorry about that, Red…"

He smiled. "Don't apologize. I'm just glad he kept his promise." He then realized what he said and tilted his cap to cover his own embarrassed face.

"Was that why you invited me here, Red?"

He revealed his face. "Well, one of them. I didn't want anyone to harass you at the stadium."

He then stood up and grabbed a wooden box sitting on his desk. He sat down and showed me its contents, a light green stone with a yellow lightning bolt in the center.

"A Thunderstone?" I asked. This immediately perked up Lightning and Pika's ears.

The Champion chuckled. "Yeah. It was just sitting on my shelf, collecting dust. Then I realized you could use it when Lightning promised to evolve after the tournament. So now that's the case…"

I was surprised. "Really? I can have it?"

He nodded. I carefully took the box and got up. Lightning climbed onto my shoulder and excitedly asked, "Are we going to do it now?"

I giggled. "Not yet. I want everyone else to see you evolve."

"You truly care about your Pokémon," Red complimented. "Can we join you? We can go to the training battlefield."

"Of course!"

We headed there, and I let out of my Pokémon. I then opened the box and explained to them, "Red gave me this Thunderstone."

"So you mean Lightning can finally evolve?" Flower asked.

I nodded and they cheered.

"At last!" Errol shouted with relief. "I cannot believe how long that took."

"Hey!" Lightning shouted, slightly offended.

But Swirls appeased her. "You know he's teasing, right?"

Rocky nudged her with his left cheek. "I can't wait to see what you look like, Lightning."

After she petted him, Blaze approached her. "Your dream's finally coming true, Lightning. I'm happy for you."

She blushed, making her brother tilt his head curiously. "Thanks, Blaze. I'll work harder as a Raichu!"

He chuckled. "I look forward to it."

Everyone then looked at me as I took the stone out of its long holding place. A slight tingling sensation coursed through me, but it was very pleasant.

I knelt down and showed it to my Electric type. "Are you ready, Lightning?"

Despite her earlier eagerness, she was scared to touch it. Pika saw this and encouraged, "Go on, sister."

She looked at her older brother and smiled. She then lightly touched the Thunderstone and small sparks immediately transferred from the rock into her body. She began to glow yellow as the stone slowly shrunk. Once the Thunderstone disappeared, so did the light. Instead of a Pikachu, a Raichu appeared in Lightning's place. She curiously looked at her new body and tail.

"How do you feel, Lightning?"

She excitedly looked at me and exclaimed in a slightly deep feminine voice, "My tail's so long now!"

We all laughed, then she approached her brother. She crossed her arms and teased, "Does this mean I'm the older sibling now?"

"Ha! In your dreams, Lightning!"

The two laughed and hugged each other.

"Thanks, Red," I softly said.

He just grinned and continued to watch the joyful celebration.

* * *

"Wow! This festival's so huge!" I exclaimed in awe. Lightning nodded eagerly, excited for her first experience as a Raichu.

About fifty white tents were aligned in ten rows, each selling food, toys, or Kanto merchandise. Lanterns lined the tops, illuminating the happy chaotic scene below.

"You can say that again," Ariel replied. "They said they'll be at the rice ball tent. Let's go!"

We snaked through several rows until we found them standing near some benches by that tent.

"Ah, ahí está ella!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Hi everyone," I greeted. "Thanks for understanding about everything since my battle."

"No sweat, Summer," Rai cheerfully acknowledged. He then noticed my new Pokémon and happily gasped. "Is that Lightning?"

"Oh yeah! She just evolved earlier today."

She waved to everyone and Candy playfully whispered, "Welcome to the Evolution Stone Club, Summer."

I giggled. "Thanks Candy. Where's Samir?"

Ariel shrugged. "I called him, but he said he had to do something important."

I sighed disappointed, but cheered myself up. "I'm sure we'll see him somewhere. Why don't we go explore?"

Rai punched his fist in the air. "All right!"

We all laughed and spent the night celebrating all our accomplishments late into the night.

* * *

"I hope he didn't forget about our meeting," Samir wondered as he looked at his Pokégear. It was almost 10pm, one hour remaining for the closing festival.

He and Weldon were supposed to hang out, but his friend had to attend a meeting and fill out paperwork to confirm his Elite Four challenge.

Suddenly, loud footsteps approached the intern. Samir looked behind him and saw the person he was expecting. Weldon bent over and huffed, "S-Sorry I'm...late…"

Samir smiled. "I'm just glad you can enjoy the festival. Or, whatever's left of it anyways."

After the tournament winner recovered, he glanced around the few people remaining amongst the tents. "Is she still here?"

"Summer? She and everyone else left a few minutes ago. I was able to see her earlier, though."

"Oh!" Weldon's heart skipped a beat. "How is she?"

His friend's grin put the boy at ease. "She's fine. Lightning also evolved into Raichu so Cappy enjoyed playing with her for a little while."

"That's good… Did she say anything about me?"

Samir mused over the question. "I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

Weldon became disappointed. "Maybe she's still angry with me…"

"I doubt it. She was a lot happier compared to when I saw her earlier today. I think she was able to fully recover because of you. I'm sure you'll talk to each other soon, despite what she told you."

"Yeah… Anyway, let's enjoy whatever's left of the festival!"

Samir laughed. "Sure, let's go!"

* * *

Despite Ariel and me waking up later than usual, we were able to pack and check out of the hotel on time. Lightning decided to take a break from adjusting to her new life as a Raichu, so she stayed in her Pokéball. All of us decided to see each other at the Pokémon Center before we went our separate ways.

When we got there, Samir, Carlos, Candy, and Rai were already waiting.

"So did you guys decide what you're going to do next?" I asked.

"That's easy!" Rai eagerly took out a brochure from his backpack. "I'm going to volunteer at the Random Egg Program's facility on Floe Island!"

"That's pretty impresionante," Carlos analyzed. "That's the breeding house for the Kanto Region."

"What about you, Carlos?" Rai inquired.

The Ace Trainer smirked with his right index finger on his chin. "I will be aiding the fellow Ace Trainers in my association."

"That's close to what I'm doing!" Candy gasped, slightly blushing. "But I'm going to be a substitute teacher for the spring and summer courses at Celadon University."

"Maybe I'll see you guys at the Pewter City Museum!" Samir cheerfully replied. "I have another six months in my internship."

 _Wow...they all know what they're going to do…_

"What about you, Summer?" Samir asked.

I nervously played with my fingers. "I...I don't know yet."

"It's fine if you don't know," Ariel reassured. "I'm sure something will come up."

"Are you going back to Fuchsia City?"

She nodded. "Yup. Then I might volunteer afterwards."

Carlos then looked at his Pokégear. "It appears I must leave." He hoisted his backpack over his shoulder. "Adiós, amigos."

After he walked out, Candy and Rai got their bags as well.

"I look forward to another match against you, Summer," Candy softly said with a small smirk.

"Bye, Summer!" Rai enthusiastically shouted, waving his right arm.

Samir, Ariel and I waved goodbye, then they disappeared out the door.

The intern was about to leave as well when I interrupted, "Samir...how's Weldon?"

"Oh!" He was shocked that I asked him such a question. "He's fine. He just left for Mt. Battle in the Orre Region to start his training."

"Oh…" I replied, disappointed.

"Did you want to tell him something?"

I looked at my friend and smiled, "I'll tell him the next time I see him in person...hopefully."

Samir chuckled, then waved goodbye to us. After he left the building, Nurse Iris came over.

"Summer, you have a call from Professor Oak," she informed.

 _The professor wants to talk to me?_ "Thanks, Nurse Iris. I'll answer it in a bit."

She bowed, acknowledging my request and returned to her counter.

"I guess I better get going, Ariel." We embraced, and I said, "Thanks for coming to support me."

"Of course, Summer!" She happily replied after we separated. "If you have time, come visit me in Fuchsia City for some fishing!"

"Okay!"

I ran to the nearest available videophone and held the receiver to my ear. The Kanto professor's face and his lab appeared on the screen.

"Hi Professor Oak."

Hello Summer! he enthusiastically greeted. It's nice to see you again. I wanted to congratulate you for making the Top 8 in the Indigo League. That's quite an accomplishment.

"Thanks, professor."

He then made a solemn face. I'm sorry you got injured like that. I didn't expect Stanley was capable of such things.

"You know Stanley?"

Of course. I gave him his Charmander after all. Anyway, that's not the only reason why I called you. Are you doing another League soon?

I softly smiled. "No, not yet. Why, Professor?"

He grinned. I want to see if you can help me finish the Pokédex translation data I received from you and Josh. I think in less than a year, we can give it to new Kanto and Johto Trainers. You can stay at the lab while you help me.

I was excited at the new prospect. "That sounds really cool! What do I have to do?"

Spell checking for the text version, revising data for the scanning process, those kinds of tasks. And you can help me take care of the Pokémon at the lab. I'm sure you're interested on how I take care of the Pokémon there.

I laughed. "I am. Sounds good to me. I'll come as soon as I can."

Great! I'll see you soon! We waved goodbye, then hung up.

But before I even left my seat, the videophone rang again. "It's your parents, Summer," Nurse Iris shouted from the counter.

 _Mommy and Daddy? I wonder what's going on._

I answered for a second time. Their faces appeared on the screen, but to my confusion, they were in a hospital.

I waved to my parents. "Hi Mommy and Daddy!"

They waved back. Hi Summer! my dad greeted. Then in a panicked tone, he asked, We heard what happened to you. Are you okay?

I sheepishly replied, "Yeah, I'm feeling better."

See, dear? My mom reassured him as he took several deep breaths. I told you she's fine. And she made it to the Top 8! Everyone here's been supporting you, and we want to give you a party when you come back.

I sadly smiled. "That's great and all, but I'm going to be helping Professor Oak for a while."

That's perfectly fine, Summer, my dad respectfully replied. We'll celebrate when you decide to do the Hoenn League.

Suddenly, a wailing pierced the speaker. "Is everything okay?"

My parents gleefully looked at each other. Should we tell her, Bill? my mom excitedly asked her husband.

"Tell me what?" I curiously asked. I felt this was something really special.

My dad cleared his throat and began his explanation speech. Summer. After you left, we thought about doing something for quite some time. But when you left and told us about your journey, we made our decision. If you have the courage to venture to another region by yourself, we had to be strong as well and have something we always wanted.

My mom held up a little baby wrapped in a red and white blanket. The baby was lightly pale with soft black hair and bright brown eyes. Her voice trembled, but she was able to say, Summer...meet your new brother...Raymond.

I was happily shocked. "Was...Was this the surprise you told me about?"

My dad nodded and wiped away a tear. Yes, are you okay with this?

"Why wouldn't I be? I have another sibling!" I internally screamed for joy. "I can't wait to meet him in person."

Me too, my dad replied, eager to have another child in their life. We can always do calls until you come back. Now, you should go see Professor Oak.

"Oh, right! I'll call later tonight." We tearfully said goodbye and hung up.

As I put my backpack over my shoulders, I confidently stepped out of the Pokémon Center, ready for the next step of my journey.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in a far away region…**

A teenager wearing a black shirt and blue pants casually sipped his white teacup in a small café. It was located on the outskirts of the city. Once he finished his hot drink, he smiled and put the cup down.

 _Nothing like a café au lait to start out the day…_

He brushed his spiky orange hair with his hands, then noticed a blond-haired waitress handing him a small slice of white chiffon cake with white icing strawberries on a white china plate.

He chuckled. "You still remember, huh Giselle?"

She closed her eyes and beamed. "Of course, Bo. Happy birthday!"

He nodded softly. "Thank you."

She politely asked, "Are you going to do anything fun today?"

The boy smirked. "Not really. Maybe wander around the city. Have a battle or two."

"Speaking of battles," Giselle hinted. "I heard the Indigo League ended recently."

Bo leaned back in his chair. "Yeah, the new tournament divisions were better than I expected. Though that controversy made quite a stir."

Giselle placed her right index finger on her chin. "You mean that girl in the junior division? Too bad that happened. At least the Champion was able to expose it before that kid could do any more damage."

Bo deeply sighed. _Yeah...the Champion…_

Suddenly, the television on the northwest corner of the room flashed a breaking news bulletin.

"Oh!" Giselle gasped. "It must be about the announcement of the new Gym Leader candidate in the Kanto Region." She then saw her friend's unemotional face. "Aren't you excited, Bo?"

He casually shrugged. "Not really. It doesn't concern me."

A female announcer appeared on screen and spoke in a French accent. This is Daisy May with _News Around the World_. We bring you breaking news from the Kanto Region. As you may have heard, the Kanto Pokémon League Association has started the consideration process for the new Gym Leader position in Viridian City three months ago. This process includes input from the Chairman of the regional association, the region's Elite Four, and the region's Champion. After much deliberation, they have chosen a candidate. He or she will meet at the Indigo Plateau headquarters for the interview process.

Someone off-screen handed her an envelope. She carefully tore it open and announced, "The candidate chosen is…" She then gasped in shock, then revealed, "I don't believe it...but it's Blue Oak of Pallet Town."

"Blue Oak?" Giselle shouted, having the same reaction as the announcer. "The person who lost to Red in the Indigo League?"

Bo didn't respond but instead stared at the image of a ten-year boy with short spiky orange hair and a big smirk on his face.

The announcer recovered. "I apologize for my reaction. Blue Oak has not been seen since the Indigo League six years ago, but the PLA is certain he will return to the Kanto Region for the interview. From the newsroom, this is Daisy May, signing off."

"Hey Giselle," Bo asked, slightly startling the girl. "Can I take this cake to go?"

"O-Of course…" She hurriedly got him a small brown takeout box. As he gently placed the dessert inside, she asked, "Where are you going?"

He sighed. "Somewhere I haven't been in a long time." He got up and bowed. "Thank you for taking care of me since I came here six years ago. But you should actually know my real name."

"Y-Your real name?" she stuttered in surprise.

He walked to the glass door and saw the famous Prism Tower in the background. He then looked back and smiled. "My name's Blue. Blue Oak."

 **And…that's it! Summer's first journey is now complete. I want to thank everyone who's read and reviewed my story, especially Gokukrish and Fancyyy! I also want to thank my editor (a.k.a. my sister) for editing my chapters since Chapter 15. I am planning to revise the first fourteen chapters when I have time.**

 **The Hall of Fame for this story will no longer be updated, but this feature will return for the next main story, which will be posted in May. In the meantime, the first side story will be released next week. I look forward to you reading it!**

 **Thanks again for reading my first story, and I look forward to the next story! :)**


End file.
